Tiempo de Cautiverio
by Anixita
Summary: Cuando salió esa mañana a la escuela, nunca imaginó que no  volvería a ver a su familia...
1. Rapto

Miró a todas partes y notó que no había nadie en los pasillos de McKinley, las clases ya habían comenzado y él iba atrasado, no le importaba llegar unos minutos más tarde, todo con tal de no recibir un granizado y una nueva paliza por parte del equipo de fútbol.

-¿Te escondes de mí?-escuchó a sus espaldas.

-No-se atrevió a responder y volteo a ver-Karofsky-lo miró asustado, pero sin bajar la cabeza.

-¿Seguro? Porque parece que sí-dijo tomándolo por un brazo.

-Aléjate-susurró intentando soltarse.

-Tú viniste a buscarme-dijo con una sonrisa y lo lanzó contra los casilleros-Y te daré tu merecido por molestar-dijo acercándose y golpeándolo fuertemente en las costillas-Te mereces esto marica, y mucho más-dijo riendo y volviendo a dar un certero golpe en su abdomen.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! –intentaba apartarse de ahí, pero lo tenía completamente atrapado, la situación era desesperante y lo único que quería era salir de ahí-¡Suéltame!-gritaba desesperado.

-¡Kurt!- escuchó que lo llamaba-¡Kurt! Despierta-al instante se sentó en su cama y se abrazó a su padre, había sido una maldita pesadilla, una vez más Karofsky invadía sus sueños y lo golpeaba sin compasión.

-Papá-susurró comenzando a llorar, se había sentido tan vulnerable, creyó que lo mataría, que todo era real.

-¿Otro mal sueño?-susurró en su oído intentando calmarlo, su hijo sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente-Tranquilo, estás conmigo y no dejaré que nadie te dañe.

-Lo sé-susurró abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?-dijo separándolo un poco y secando sus lágrimas.

-Sí-dijo bajando la mirada-Por favor.

-Aquí estaré, entonces-dijo arropando al castaño y sentándose a un lado-Intenta dormir, son las 4 de la mañana-dijo mirando a su hijo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su padre traía el pijama puesto y que aún era de noche. Kurt sólo volvió a recostarse, pero lo hizo hacia el lado de su padre, se acurrucó en sus piernas-Tranquilo-susurró Burt acariciando su cabello-estoy aquí y nada ni nadie te podrá hacer daño-susurró quedándose dormido.

-Gracias, papá-susurró comenzando a dormirse.

Se despertó con la alarma del reloj, lo miró y eran recién las 6.30 de la mañana, tenía el tiempo suficiente para bañarse y vestirse, ese día no ocuparía su tiempo poniéndose cremas y arreglando su cabello, no estaba de ánimos para eso, no después del sueño que lo había aterrorizado durante la noche. Se levantó y tomó su bata, se calzó las pantuflas y salió hacia el baño, una vez ahí se dio una ducha rápida, sin notar qué champú tomaba ni ver el acondicionador que usaba, le daba igual, porque esa mañana no tenía ganas de ir a clases, no quería ver a los del equipo de fútbol, no se quería encontrar con Karofsky.

Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras, sin apresurarse mucho, porque no le importaba mayormente llegar tarde o no, de todas formas tenía que ir a la escuela. Al entrar en la cocina vio a su padre desayunando junto a Carol. Los saludó con un beso en la mejilla y luego se sentó en una de las sillas. Los miró por unos segundos, se sentía cansado, todo por dormir poco, pero al menos ya estaba por terminar esa semana, era jueves.

-¿Te sientes bien, Kurt?-dijo la mujer preocupada y poniéndole una mano en la frente.

-Sí ¿por qué?-dijo tomando un pan para ponerle algo de mermelada.

-Anoche no durmió bien-dijo su padre mirándolo detenidamente-Si no te sientes bien no vayas a la escuela-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Estoy bien, aunque no dormí bien-dijo en un susurro-eso es todo-sonrió y miró la hora-¡Debo irme sino llegaré tarde!

-¿Te llevo?-preguntó Burt poniéndose de pie.

-Me iré con Finn-dijo tomando con fuerza su bolso.

-Finn se fue temprano, cariño-dijo Carol con suavidad-tenía que pasar a buscar a Rachel.

-Oh-susurró apenado.

-Yo te llevo-dijo su padre-Iré por una chaqueta y las llaves-dijo con una sonrisa y salió de ahí.

-Gracias-susurró viéndolo salir.

-Kurt.

-Dime, Carol-dijo mirando a la mujer, no se sentía bien, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y sentía que en cualquier minuto se desmayaría, no solo por no poder desayunar, sino que de sólo pensar en ir a McKinley se sentía así.

-Kurt-susurró nuevamente-¿Estás bien?-dijo preocupada y tomando una de sus manos.

-Sí-dijo bajando la mirada-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tus brazos tienen moretones-dijo con seguridad y viendo como los ojos del castaño se aguaban.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?-dijo en un susurro y mirándola sorprendido.

-Anoche fui a verte mientras dormías y estabas destapado, ahí pude ver unos moretones en tu brazo izquierdo-dijo preocupada-¿Quién te los hizo?

-Nadie-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Hijo-dijo tomándolo por el rostro con ambas manos-dime quién fue, hablaremos en la escuela y…

-¡No!- gritó asustado-Realmente no es nada sólo… sólo fue un accidente, nada más-aseguró mirándola a los ojos.

-No es la verdad, dime quién te hizo eso-insistía preocupada.

-Nadie, sólo me pase a llevar el otro día, nada más-susurró dejando hasta ahí la conversación.

-Puedes confiar en mí-insistió.

-¿Le dijiste a papá?

-No-suspiró cansada-No podía sin saber qué es lo que realmente pasa.

-Ahora sabes que no ocurre nada-dijo seriamente, en ese momento Burt entró al lugar.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, papá-dijo el ojiazul mirando a Carol-Nos vemos más tarde-sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Qué te vaya bien-susurró preocupada, los vio salir y los siguió hasta la puerta, una vez en el umbral pudo ver como Burt retrocedía en el auto y se iban a McKinley.

Miraba a su hijo desde hace unos minutos, no sabía cómo comenzar con esa conversación, era difícil hablar cuando no sabía qué era lo mejor para decir. Un semáforo en rojo lo detuvo y se dio el tiempo de observar a Kurt, ahí notó que su rostro lucía cansado y que su piel estaba más pálida de lo común, sin contar las ojeras negras que se asomaban por debajo de sus ojos. Algo le pasaba a su hijo, más allá de haber pasado una mala noche, debía hablar con él.

-Papá-se adelantó a hablar el castaño-¿Cuándo estará listo mi auto?-dijo en un susurro y sin mirarlo.

-Esta tarde lo terminaremos ¿me ayudas?-dijo con una sonrisa y reiniciando la marcha al momento que el semáforo le daba la luz verde.

-Tengo práctica con el Club-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿A qué hora sales? Te puedo esperar-dijo entrando al estacionamiento de McKinley.

-Salgo a eso de las 5, Mercedes me puede llevar a casa.

-Te estaré esperando-dijo mirando a Kurt.

-No me lo perdería por nada-dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Hasta la tarde-se despidió y bajó del auto.

-Hasta la tarde-dijo su padre con una extraña sensación en el pecho, no sabía por qué no quería que se bajara del auto, tenía un extraño presentimiento, como si algo estuviera pronto a ocurrir.

Cuando entró a McKinley miró por todas partes y sólo pudo suspirar aliviado al no ver a nadie del equipo de fútbol cerca, por una vez en la semana su ropa no sería ensuciada con granizado y al fin llegaría seco a una de sus clases. Se apresuró para avanzar hasta su casillero y una vez allí sacó sus cuadernos y libros, y se marchó a la sala en la que tendría clases, una vez dentro pudo respirar tranquilo.

Miró a todas partes buscando a Mercedes, pero la morena no estaba, de seguro se había atrasado. Cuando vio al frente de la sala pudo ver a los jugadores de fútbol entrar y se asustó, por un momento sintió que no respiraba, se sintió mareado y con una presión en el pecho, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz del señor Schuester.

-Buenos días, chicos-dijo alegre-¿Listos para el examen?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No-contestó la mayoría y él sólo se acercó a la pizarra y escribió la palabra "EXAMEN" ¿Qué manía tenía con escribir palabras en las pizarras? Hacía lo mismo cuando estaban en el Club Glee.

-Les entregaré la prueba y tienen una hora y media para desarrollarla, los que vayan terminando pueden salir-dijo tomando un montón de papeles de su escritorio y comenzando a repartirlo-¿Kurt me ayudas?-preguntó mirando al contratenor.

-Sí-dijo en un hilo de voz, siempre pasaba lo mismo, le pedían ayuda y él nunca se negaba, respiró con fuerza y tomó las hojas que le ofrecía el maestro. Mientras el profesor repartía por la izquierda él fue por la derecha y se topó con todos los jugadores de fútbol.

-¿Eres modelo ahora, Hummel?-lo molestó Karofsky.

-Para ser una nena es bien fea-rió Azimio.

-Ni que lo digas-Dave chocó su mano con el moreno. Kurt sólo se apresuró a repartir las hojas y volver a su asiento, no sabía cuánto más podría soportar todo eso, recién era jueves y aún faltaba el viernes para rematar la semana.

-Gracias, Kurt-dijo el profesor viendo al ojiazul tomar asiento-Pueden empezar-dijo juntando sus manos y volviendo a su escritorio.

Cuando había pasado recién una hora, el castaño se levantó de su asiento, tomó su bolso y su prueba, se acercó al escritorio del profesor y dejó allí la hoja.

-¿Cómo te fue, Kurt?-dijo Will con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que bien-dijo bajando los hombros y sin sonreír.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupado, notaba la cara de cansado que tenía el ojiazul.

-Sí, no se preocupe, sólo no dormí bien-susurró intentando sonreír, pero sólo consiguió hacer una mueca.

-Puedes faltar a la práctica si quieres, no te veo bien-dijo con seguridad.

-No se preocupe, iré, no puedo faltar-dijo dándole la espalda para salir de allí, a penas estuvo fuera del aula suspiró cansado. Recién eran las 10 de la mañana y se quería ir a casa, tenía que aguantar un poco más, ese día no podía ser tan malo.

Habían pasado dos clases y ya era la hora de almuerzo, lo agradecía por ese momento, pero podía declarar que ese era uno de los peores días, había recibido cuatro granizados de fresa, lo habían tirado dos veces al basurero y empujado tres veces contra los casilleros, su espalda dolía y se sentía asqueroso, su ropa estaba sucia y ese día sólo había llevado un cambio de ropa, no podía creer que esa era su suerte. Además, Mercedes no había ido y en ese momento intercambiaba mensajes con ella vía celular, la morena le contaba que había amanecido con fiebre y se sentía pésimo, que probablemente no iría a clases hasta el lunes.

-¿Mensajes a tu novio?-dijo Karofsky empujándolo y quitándole su teléfono.

-¡Devuélvelo!- gritó molesto el castaño-¡Karofsky!- dijo siguiéndolo hasta los vestuarios del equipo de fútbol.

-¿Quieres verme desnudo?-dijo molesto y mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Devuélveme mi teléfono-exigió acercándose.

-No-dijo cruzándose de brazos-¿Qué harás ahora?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué ganas con molestarme!- gritó enfurecido

-Es divertido molestar a los maricas como tú, Hummel-dijo con la burla en sus labios.

-¿Sólo por diversión?-dijo sorprendido-¡Te molesta que no deje de ser quien soy! Te molesta que no deje de ser gay sólo porque a ti y a tu grupo de amigos no les gusta.

-No podría importarme menos lo que hagas-dijo intentando pasar por su lado, pero Kurt lo tomó por un brazo.

-Entrégame mi teléfono-exigió molesto.

-No-dijo secamente-¿Qué harás?-lo retó con una sonrisa y el ojiazul lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- gritó Karofsky molesto y se puso de pie con rapidez- Esta no te saldrá gratis-dijo lanzando el teléfono a un lado y luego tomó al castaño por el cuello alzándolo unos centímetros por sobre el suelo-Ya no eres tan valiente, nena-dijo con una sonrisa y apoyándolo contra los casilleros.

-Púdrete-dijo en un hilo de voz y le escupió en el rostro, al instante sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, Dave le había dado un certero puñetazo.

-Te ganaste eso y más-lo lanzó contra uno de los pilares de los vestidores, Kurt cayó fuertemente al suelo, cuando intentó levantarse Dave lo pateó con fuerza en las costillas-Eso es para que aprendas a cerrar la boca-dijo antes de marcharse de ahí.

Sentía el frío suelo contra su rostro y estaba seguro que algo se había quebrado dentro, sintió el sabor de la sangre en su lengua, paso el dorso de su mano por sus labios y comprobó que sangraba, no podía aguantar más esa situación, tenía que salir de ahí. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el ardor que crecía en su abdomen podía más, por lo que se arrastro a una banca de metal y se apoyó en ella para comenzar a levantarse, poco a poco lo fue logrando y se sentó en ella. Respiró con fuerza para poder levantarse, lo intentó al menos tres veces y cuando pudo estar de pie sintió un fuerte mareo y junto a eso una punzada en sus costillas, que de seguro estaban rotas.

Se sujetó con fuerza el costado y sintió como pronto se desmayaría, no podía soportar más ese día, debía irse a casa, y no importaría lo que dijera su padre o Carol, él simplemente entraría y se daría una ducha. Luego inventaría algo para dejarlos tranquilos, pero no podía continuar así. Caminó con cuidado hasta la puerta, cuando iba a salir de los vestidores chocó con alguien y sólo esperó caer al suelo, pero fue atrapado en el aire.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo preocupada la mujer.

-No-murmuró abriendo un poco los ojos-Entrenadora Beiste-dijo con sorpresa y ella sólo lo guió hasta una de las bancas del lugar y lo sentó.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-preguntó viendo como un hilo de sangre corría por su labio.

-Nadie-dijo bajando la mirada-sólo tropecé-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban.

-No me mientas-murmuró tomando su barbilla-¿Quién te hizo esto?-dijo firmemente-¿Fue alguien del equipo de fútbol?

-No fue nadie, sólo tropecé-insistió y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas-Yo sólo… tropecé-insistió sintiéndose estúpido por encubrir a su agresor ¿qué ganaba con eso? Sólo lo seguiría golpeando, se había salvado de que no lo matara ese día, pero nadie le podía dar la confianza de que a la próxima no lo mataría.

-Te llevaré a la enfermería y…

-¡No!- gritó asustado-No, por favor-dijo suavemente y mirándola con detención-Mi padre no puede enterarse-dijo al instante.

-¡Tú hiciste que mis porristas…!- entró gritando Sue Sylvester, pero al ver a Kurt en esas condiciones no pudo decir más, se quedó parada en su lugar y lo miró sorprendida-Porcelana-susurró acercándose.

-Entrenadora Sylvester-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué animal te hizo esto?-dijo molesta-No puedo permitir que uno de mis porristas este en estas condiciones para el juego del sábado.

-Na… nadie… sólo tropecé-susurró-Y ya no pertenezco a las Cheerios.

-¿Tropezaste con un montón de piedras?-dijo alzando una ceja y sin creerle.

-Sólo tropecé-insistió y comenzó a sentirse débil.

-Hay que llevarlo a enfermería-insistió Beiste.

-Será mejor llamar a su padre-dijo Sue.

-¡No!- dijo asustado-Por favor, no-pidió con la voz quebrada.

-Porcelana, debo seguir las reglas de este lugar y mi deber, aunque no quiera-dijo con una mueca-es llevarte a enfermería y luego llamar a tu padre.

-Mi padre no se puede enterar que…

-¿De qué no se puede enterar?-dijo Beiste con extrañeza.

-Na… nada-susurró.

-Porcelana, si no nos dices quién te hizo esto llamaré a tu padre-dijo arqueando una ceja y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Prometen no decirle a nadie?-dijo en un susurro.

-No puedo hacer eso, debo avisar al director-dijo seriamente Sue.

-Fue… fue…-en ese momento entró Karofsky junto a otros muchachos del equipo de fútbol.

-¡La nenaza ya está llorando!- se burló Dave junto al resto.

-¡Volviste a la escena del crimen!- gritó Sue molesta y tomó al jugador por un brazo.

-¡Suélteme!-dijo molesto y mirando a Kurt.

-No-dijo autoritaria y arrojándolo contra los casilleros-¿Tú lo golpeaste?-dijo azotándolo contra los casilleros.

-No-dijo seriamente.

-No me mientas-dijo furiosa-¡Él te golpeó!- preguntó la entrenadora mirando a Kurt, quien hizo un gesto afirmativo-Eso me basta, vamos con el director-dijo Sue y tomó a Karofsky del brazo para llevárselo de ahí.

-No te dejaré solo-dijo la entrenadora Beiste ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, el castaño caminó junto a ella hasta la salida de los vestidores, pero ahí se topó de frente con Sam, Puck y Finn.

-¡Kurt!-dijeron los tres muchachos al verlo-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Karofsky-susurró el ojiazul bajando la mirada.

-Yo me encargo, entrenadora-dijo Puck tomando al castaño en sus brazos.

-Puedo caminar-susurró sintiéndose peor en los brazos del futbolista.

-Viejo, créeme que no puedes-dijo mirando su rostro-Estoy seguro que la peor parte está aquí-dijo presionando un poco su costado izquierdo.

-No hagas eso-susurró adolorido.

-Ese animal siempre golpea ahí, pero ahora no se las llevará gratis-dijo seriamente y caminando hacia la enfermería.

-¿Puedo hacer algo, Kurt?-dijo Finn caminando a un lado de Puck.

-No le cuentes a papá-susurró sin mirarlo-Por favor.

-No puedo hacer eso, Burt se enterará de todas formas…-intentó decir.

-Que se entere, pero tú no abrirás la boca.

-No creo que eso esté en discusión, viejo-dijo Puck a Kurt- Quedaste bastante mal, lo notara a penas te vea-dijo entrando con él a la enfermería, lo recostó en la camilla y se quedó a su lado.

-Váyanse, estaré bien-susurró viendo como la enfermera lo examinaba.

-Volveremos y no permitiré que ese animal se te acerque de nuevo, ahora si se las verá conmigo-dijo Puck golpeando con su puño una de sus manos.

-Gracias-susurró con una sonrisa.

-De nada-murmuró Finn-¿Está con el director?

-Sí-dijo Puck con una sonrisa, lo esperaremos a la salida de la oficina-susurró el chico del mohicano con una sonrisa, salieron de la enfermería y Kurt fue revisado, pero sólo recibió unas pastillas para el dolor. Él agradeció y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, no quería quedarse por más tiempo en McKinley, estaba seguro de que si se encontraba con Karofsky esta vez sí lo mandaba a la tumba, no tendría compasión de él.

Se movió lo más rápido que pudo a su casillero y tomó su bolso, que había quedado botado ahí cuando el futbolista le quitó su teléfono, el que por cierto no tenía, de seguro había quedado en los vestuarios, no le interesaba volver por él, apreciaba más su vida que ese aparato. Notó que no había nadie en los pasillos, debían de ser las 3 de la tarde y sólo faltaba una hora para que las clases terminaran, lo mejor sería irse de ahí, nadie lo notaría y podría ayudar a su padre con el arreglo de su auto, así olvidaría al menos lo ocurrido ese día.

Salió sin que nadie lo viera de Mckinley y una vez fuera se permitió calmarse un poco, aunque era difícil si cada vez que daba un paso o respiraba sentía un fuerte pinchazo en el costado, caminó por la calle, lo más rápido que podía, no debía dejar que nadie lo viera en esas condiciones y tenía que aprovechar la hora de la tarde, justo cuando todos dormían la siesta o trabajaban, nunca había mucha gente a esa hora.

Había caminado unas cuantas cuadras cuando vio una Van negra pasar junto a él, llevaba los vidrios polarizados y era bastante grande, no le tomó mucha importancia, sólo iba concentrado en respirar y caminar, no podía hacer otra cosa en ese momento, cuando sentía que no iba a aguantar más se detuvo y vio como la camioneta hacía lo mismo, pero a unos metros más allá. Miró extrañado y vio a alguien bajar de ella, llevaba un pasamontañas negro y su ropa era del mismo color, corrió hasta él y Kurt sólo pudo intentar correr en dirección contraria, pero fue alcanzado y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al instante su cuerpo cayó con pesadez al suelo, sólo pudo sentir como alguien lo cargaba y depositaba en un sitio blando. Luego escuchó como la puerta corrediza de la camioneta se cerraba y quedó inconsciente.


	2. Día 1

**Día 1**

Poco a poco comenzaba a despertar, entre sueños había escuchado un suave golpe en una de sus ventanas, y a penas estuvo completamente consciente se dio cuenta de que era la lluvia que golpeaba uno de los cristales, sonrió con nostalgia, le gustaban los días de lluvia. Aunque eso significara que su ropa debía sufrir, porque esos días eran los favoritos de su madre, se levantó para acercarse a la ventana y así apreciar mejor, pero al llegar a ella se asustó.

-¿Qué es esto?-susurró corriendo el vidrio y tocando los barrotes verdes que sellaban la ventana-No estaban aquí, ayer-dijo mirando a su alrededor y notando que esa sí era su habitación, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado el día anterior.

Caminó hasta la puerta para ir a preguntar a su padre qué hacía esa reja verde ahí, cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta lo giró y no pudo abrir, estaba cerrada.

-Papá jamás ha cerrado las puertas-dijo asustado y volvió a intentar abrirla, pero sin resultados, por lo que se alejó un poco de la puerta y la golpeó con su hombro, pero al instante cayó al suelo, se tomó el costado izquierdo y sintió una fuerte punzada, había olvidado por completo la paliza que le había dado Karofsky el día anterior-Papá-susurró aterrado, de seguro se había enterado, era lo más probable.

Se puso de pie con cuidado y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía junto a su escritorio y pudo ver que llevaba su pijama de seda verde y una venda cubría su frente, levantó un poco la parte de arriba de la ropa y pudo ver la venda que cubría toda su cintura. Seguramente su padre se había enterado, pero ¿por qué no lo recordaba? Además, su padre jamás habría puesto barrotes y mucho menos lo habría encerrado en su propia habitación.

Volvió a intentar abrir la puerta, pero no fue posible, seguía con llave. Buscó con la mirada su teléfono y no lo encontró, a los segundos recordó que Karofsky se lo había quitado y de seguro había quedado en los vestidores del equipo de fútbol. Suspiró cansado y se sentó en su cama, tenía hambre y estaba algo mareado, no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo ahí. Si el día anterior, después de que Puckerman lo llevara a enfermería él se había ido de la escuela.

En ese momento se asustó, pasaban algunas imágenes por su cabeza, él caminaba a duras penas por la calle e intentaba respirar, luego de eso se había detenido porque le faltaba el aire y una camioneta negra estaba a metros de él… ¿no lo habían secuestrado?

Un montón de imágenes invadió su cabeza y recordó que intentó correr, pero alguien lo golpeó y lo subió a la camioneta, después de eso no se enteró de nada más. Si su suposición era correcta, no debería estar en su casa, pero esa habitación era igual a la suya, todo era igual. Se acercó al closet y lo abrió, toda su ropa estaba puesta en bolsas plásticas, corrió hasta su tocador y sus cremas estaban como nuevas, no podía ser cierto. Iba a correr a su escritorio, pero una fuerte punzada lo dejo sin aire, había olvidado la venda en su abdomen, de seguro tenía una costilla rota. Aunque, si había sido secuestrado daba lo mismo ¿no?

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo al escritorio y buscó sus cuadernos, estaban todos, pero en blanco. Miró cada objeto y al parecer todo estaba ahí.

-Falta algo-susurró con el ceño fruncido-Falta algo-dijo mirando bien el mueble-La cajita musical de mamá-dijo sintiendo alivio-Esto solo es un sueño-se dijo a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era una réplica casi exacta de su habitación-Sólo es un maldito sueño y voy a despertar… ahora-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero no pasó nada.

Miró por unos minutos el lugar y se volvió a acercar a la ventana, cerró el vidrio que había abierto y se apoyó en la pared, mirando hacia afuera, estuvo así por unos segundos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ese lugar era completamente desconocido para él, nunca había estado allí. Porque cada vez que miraba por su ventana veía la calle y las casas de los vecinos, no un prado verde y árboles.

-¿Dónde estoy?-susurró asustado y sintiendo como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos-Cálmate, Kurt, es sólo un maldito sueño, sólo eso es-se dijo y cerró los ojos, queriendo que todo eso fuera sólo un chiste y que esa sí fuese su casa. Permaneció así durante unos minutos, hasta que el ruido de la puerta cerrándose lo alertó, miró hacia atrás y pudo ver una bandeja con comida, frunció el ceño extrañado. Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, suspiró con fuerza y miró la bandeja, luego volteó a ver el reloj en la mesita de noche y notó que pasaban de la una de la tarde, de seguro ese era el almuerzo.

Tomó la bandeja y la puso sobre el escritorio, miró todo el contenido y se sorprendió ¿Realmente había sido secuestrado? De seguro lo querían envenenar, porque ¿de qué otra forma se explicaba que le hubiesen llevado su comida favorita? Además, todo era bajo en grasas y calorías, tal como a él le gustaba. No pensó por mucho tiempo más, porque su estómago demandaba esa comida y si no se alimentaba, moriría por no comer o se desmayaría y golpearía la cabeza, muriendo desangrado en el suelo. Sí, definitivamente tenía que dejar de juntarse con Rachel.

Después de comer había dejado la bandeja cerca de la puerta, seguramente alguien la iría a buscar, sólo esperaba que no mandaran a un matón a golpearlo o algo así, porque no podría ni defenderse, mucho menos pensar en huir, porque en ese estado no podía correr, si con sólo caminar las costillas le dolían a horrores.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que comió y se sentía igual que antes, así que la comida no estaba envenenada. Suspiró cansado, la lluvia había parado y él había abierto la ventana nuevamente, cuando estaba en casa le gustaba escuchar el trinar de las aves después de las tormentas, siempre junto a…

-¡Pavarotti!- gritó asustado-No lo alimenté ayer-dijo aterrado, no podía ser, siempre le daba la comida al llegar de la escuela, pero como eso no había sucedido de seguro el pajarito seguía en su habitación piando por algo de comer, suspiró cansado, no tenía caso preocuparse tanto si ni él sabía si saldría vivo de ahí, aunque no le gustaría que su más fiel compañero muriera de inanición-Soy un descuidado, debí dejarle comida en la mañana-se dijo recostándose en la cama, el frío que se colaba por la ventana lo había hecho temblar, pero no quería cerrar el cristal, le gustaba ese aire frío, le recordaba a su madre.

Hace una hora le habían dado la cena y aún no tenía idea para qué lo querían, tampoco había preguntado. Tal vez eso tenía que hacer, preguntar. Estaba claro que no le abrirían la puerta y tampoco le hablarían, porque hace un par de horas estuvo golpeando y gritando, pero nadie respondió por lo que lo más seguro sería enviar un mensaje. Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó un cuaderno.

-¿Qué puedo escribir?-se preguntó mirando la hoja en blanco-¡Soy imbécil!- gritó lanzando el lápiz al otro extremo de la habitación ¿quién en su sano juicio se preguntaba eso? Podían matarlo en cualquier momento y él preguntándose qué escribiría, se sentó en la cama, ya había cerrado la ventana y ahora se dispondría a dormir, porque durante toda la tarde no lo había podido hacer.

Se acostó con cuidado, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y miró el techo por unos minutos, tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla, no podía ser que lo hubiesen secuestrado, realmente parecía una tontería ¿quién en su sano juicio lo querría ahí? ¿Para qué? Su padre no tenía dinero como para pagar un rescate y él tampoco era muy valioso que digamos. Porque siendo sinceros era sólo el chico gay que todos detestaban en la escuela, no le alcanzaba para nada más. De seguro todo eso era una broma y lo habían encerrado en un contenedor de basura que habían amueblado tal como su habitación y le habían pintado las paredes del mismo color y se preocuparon de cada detalle para que fuese lo más real posible. Era lo más probable, ya podía escuchar la risa de toda la escuela que de seguro lo estaría grabando en ese instante, él creyendo estar secuestrado y todo eso era una vil broma.

Aunque si lo fuera, su padre lo habría sacado de ahí y sus amigos no habrían permitido algo así. Ellos jamás lo abandonarían en algo como eso. Se sentía cansado, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, apoyó sus manos sobre su estómago y comenzó a dormirse, por ese día no quería más y lo único que quería era que todo eso fuese un maldito sueño, del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente.

Aún no podía creer que eso estaba ocurriendo, el día anterior había esperado a Kurt a las 5 de la tarde y no había aparecido. Ahora estaba al tanto de que lo habían golpeado en la escuela y que nadie lo había visto después de que se fue a la enfermería ¿Por qué nadie le avisó? Habría esperado que el director lo llamara al menos, pero eso no había sucedido. Sólo se enteró en la tarde cuando Finn llamó a la casa preguntando por Kurt ¿Cómo nadie ve a un chico de 16 años que ha sido brutalmente golpeado? Le había dicho que no fue al ensayo y que no lo encontraban por ningún lado.

Desde el día anterior que no dormía, esperando que su hijo llegara a casa, que entrara por la puerta y le dijera cualquier cosa, tal vez un "me quedé dormido por ahí" o "me fui de fiesta con unos amigos". Aunque Burt sabía mejor que nadie que su hijo jamás llegaría diciendo eso, que Kurt no era de los que se quedaban fuera porque sí, él era responsable y siempre llamaba para avisar si se había atrasado.

-¿Dónde vive ese Karofsky?-dijo Burt molesto y mirando a todos los chicos del club Glee que estaban ahí-Los escucho, no tengo toda la tarde-dijo molesto ante la nula respuesta de los muchachos, ya habían pasado 24 horas desde que su hijo desapareciera y recién se le había ocurrido ir hasta la casa del tipo que lo había golpeado.

-Vamos-dijo Puck abriendo la puerta.

-Ustedes busquen a Kurt en otro lado y vean si en la escuela y los alrededores saben algo-dijo Rachel al ver que todos seguían a Puck.

-Hagan lo que dice-susurró el mecánico mirando a los muchachos por un segundo y luego salió tras Noah.

Ya habían buscado en McKinely y en sus alrededores, unas tres veces el día anterior y de lo que iba de ese viernes también. Kurt no aparecía y aunque Rachel los mandara a recorrer todo Lima, no iba a ser encontrado, no de esa forma al menos.

Ambos subieron al auto y en pocos minutos estuvieron frente a una gran casa, se veía acogedora, a pesar del barrio poblado de fábricas. Estacionó fuera del lugar y bajó intentando calmarse. Caminó lo más lento que pudo y Puck lo seguía muy de cerca, tocó el timbre y a los segundos se abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Burt lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Buenas tardes-dijo un hombre un poco más bajo que él-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-dijo extrañado.

-Señor-interfirió Puck-Buscamos a Dave ¿se encuentra?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pasen, adelante-dijo algo extrañado y dándoles el paso.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos e ingresaron. Por dentro la casa era bastante sencilla, sin mayores adornos, sino que lo necesario para una familia que de seguro sería de cuatro personas, si es que no eran menos, porque realmente no se escuchaba ningún otro ruido más que los pasos de ese hombre y el de alguien que caminaba en el segundo piso.

-¡Dave!- gritó el hombre subiendo la escalera, a los minutos bajó junto a un muchacho castaño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirando a Puck, aún le dolía la cara y el cuerpo por los golpes que le habían dado después de salir de la oficina del director y por lo mismo ese día no había ido a la escuela.

-Te presento al señor Hummel, es el padre de Kurt-dijo seriamente-Sólo queremos saber dónde lo tienes.

-¿Hummel?-susurró nervioso, ese hombre no se veía para nada amable, se notaba furioso y estaba seguro que recibiría otra paliza ahí mismo.

-Sí-dijo el mecánico intentando no matar a ese muchacho-Me enteré que golpeaste a Kurt en la escuela-dijo intentando contener la rabia que corría por su cuerpo-Después de eso nadie lo vio-terminó de decir.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin creerlo-No…-intentó responder, pero no podía creer eso ¿Kurt había desaparecido?-No sé dónde está, la última vez que lo vi estaba en los vestuarios con la entrenadora Beiste-dijo preocupado-No pudo haber desaparecido-dijo mirando a Puck y a Burt.

-¿Te preocupas?-dijo el joven del mohicano con una sonrisa de burla-Eres buen actor, Karofsky-dijo acercándose-Ahora dejemos el drama a un lado y dinos dónde tienes a Kurt-susurró de forma amenazante.

-¡No lo sé! Yo sólo lo molesté ayer y… ¿Cómo que desapareció?-seguía sin creerlo, él sólo lo molestaba en la escuela, pero nunca creyó que se fuera a fugar o algo por el estilo.

-No lo tiene-dijo Puck en un suspiro-¿Qué hacemos?-dijo mirando a Burt.

-Seguir buscando, mi hijo no puede desaparecer así.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo?-dijo el señor Karofsky.

-Sí…-lo miró Burt sin saber qué más decir.

-Llámame Paul, voy con ustedes y Dave también-dijo mirando a su hijo-Encontraremos a Kurt.

-Gracias, Paul-dijo Burt saliendo de ahí-Debo llamar a la policía-dijo el mecánico deteniéndose.

-¿No ha llamado?-dijo incrédulo Dave.

-Si llamamos-suspiró Puck sin creer que él tendría que explicarle-Pero deben pasar 24 horas para que ellos busquen, por lo tanto es un caso perdido llamar antes de eso y ya se cumplió el tiempo.

-¿No que eran 48 horas?-dijo extrañado el futbolista.

-¡No lo sé!-dijo Puck exaltándose-Ni me interesa, el punto es que cuando llamamos nos dijeron que debía estar desaparecido 24 horas para empezar a buscar y eso es lo que haremos, llamar-dijo molestándose.

-Paul, puedo ocupar…

-El teléfono, sí, vengan-dijo volviendo a entrar a la casa.

Se acercó a la puerta con cuidado, no quería que lo escuchara, puso una llave en la cerradura y la giró dos veces, poco a poco se abrió la puerta y pudo ver que Kurt estaba durmiendo, cerró con cuidado y caminó hasta la cama. Cuando logró estar a su lado se arrodilló y lo miró con total detención. No podía creer que lo tenía ahí, pero ¿cómo le iba a hablar? Esa situación era ridícula, no tenía ningún sentido haberlo secuestrado para después hablarle como si fueran conocidos de siempre.

Levantó una mano y la llevó hasta la mejilla del ojiazul, lo tocó y sintió el mismo escalofrío que cuando lo tomó en sus brazos para subirlo a la camioneta. Su piel era tan suave, no podía creer que existiera alguien que lo hiciera sentir así, era realmente extraño, pero agradable. Luego movió un mechón que caía sobre su frente, a pesar de tener el vendaje puesto se veía bien, era increíble que ese muchacho ni cuando dormía se viera mal. Acarició levemente su rostro con su pulgar, en ese momento el castaño movió su rostro hacia ese lado y abrió un poco los ojos.

Lo miró asustado ¡Kurt no debía despertar estando él ahí! Se paralizó por unos segundos y se alejó lentamente, de seguro creería que estaba soñando y cerraría los ojos, tal como los había abierto, pero eso no ocurrió, poco a poco el ojiazul fue despertándose y su respiración se agitó, lo miró aterrado.

-¿Qui… qui…quién eres?-dijo intentando levantarse.

-No…-susurró retrocediendo-No te… muevas-dijo nervioso y llegando nuevamente a la puerta-Descansa-dijo cerrando fuertemente y volviendo a poner llave a la puerta. A los segundos escuchó como Kurt caminaba hasta ahí y golpeaba con fuerza, pidiendo que lo dejara salir.

-Por favor-escuchó en un murmullo apenas audible-Por favor-rogaba comenzando a llorar.

-No-dijo seriamente y alejándose de la puerta, bajó las escaleras con rapidez y una vez estuvo en el primer piso se apoyó en una pared y respiró con fuerza, por segunda vez Kurt lo había mirado a los ojos, se volvía a sentir completo en ese momento, pero ahora no tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, no como aquel día en el centro comercial, cuando ambos chocaron y el ojiazul le ofreció su mano para ponerse de pie, desde ese día había necesitado de él y ahora estaban más cerca que nunca, después de dos largos años.

Seguía apoyado en la puerta, no podía creer que ese tipo se le había acercado y estaba junto a él cuando despertó ¿Entonces él le había puesto el vendaje? Porque eso no lo llevaba cuando lo secuestraron. Abrió los ojos asustado y lloró con más fuerza, seguramente también le había puesto el pijama. Intentó calmarse y pensar, pero lo único que venía a su cabeza era que de seguro era un depravado que lo había toqueteado cuando estaba inconsciente y que ahora quería hacer de las suyas teniéndolo encerrado ahí.

De solo pensar en eso tembló, recogió sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas, no podía dar crédito a lo que le ocurría. Estaba lejos de su padre, su familia y amigos, nadie lo protegería en ese lugar, absolutamente nadie, estaba a la merced y voluntad de un completo desconocido.


	3. Día 2

Día 2

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, a penas lo escuchó corrió a abrir, pero no era su hijo quien llamaba, sino que tres profesores de McKinley. Todos se miraron en silencio y entraron, llegaron hasta la sala cuando el señor Hummel decidió hablar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo con voz cansada, se notaba que no había dormido y las ojeras lo delataban.

-Vinimos a ayudar-dijo Will poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Cuando nos enteramos de que Kurt desapareció decidí que buscáramos a los alrededores de McKinley, por si encontrábamos algo, pero también hay que abarcar toda la ciudad-dijo Sue vestida con un traje militar y con una carpeta bajo un brazo.

-Por eso llamé anoche a todos los futbolistas de McKinley y nos reuniremos fuera de la escuela a las 9 para comenzar-agregó Beiste.

-Mis porristas harán lo mismo-dijo la rubia con seriedad.

-Y yo me enteré que los chicos del coro han estado durmiendo aquí, así que por lo mismo vine a avisarles y me los llevaré a penas estén listos.

-Gracias-dijo Burt bajando la mirada-Muchas gracias-Los tres profesores lo miraron comprensivos.

-Hola-dijo Carol entrando al lugar-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo dándole la mano a cada profesor.

-Organizamos una búsqueda para Kurt-dijo Sue decidida.

-¿Desayunaron?-dijo amablemente, se veía tan cansada como Burt.

-No, pero…-iba a decir Beiste.

-Desayunaran con nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Me ayudan?-dijo Carol indicando la cocina. Beiste y Sue la siguieron, mientras Will se quedó con Burt.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el mecánico decidió hablar, realmente estaba agotado y necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara, porque se sentía desesperado.

-Schuester-dijo seriamente y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Dígame Will-dijo casi en un susurro y sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

-¿Usted vio a Kurt el jueves?-dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sí, dio un examen de español, y como siempre sacó la nota máxima-susurró mirando al hombre-Pero ese día-suspiró intentando recordar-se veía cansado y al parecer no estaba bien.

-Pasó una mala noche, tuvo pesadillas-murmuró Burt mordiéndose el labio inferior-Hace semanas que estaba con esas pesadillas, pero nunca quiso contármelas-dijo bajando los hombros.

-Tranquilo, lo encontraremos-dijo mirándolo con atención.

-¿Y si no lo encontramos?-dijo asustado y sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Lo vamos a encontrar, no descansaremos-dijo decidido Will.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa y secando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Se despertó al sentir la puerta cerrarse, miró y se encontró con la bandeja del desayuno; tenía un jugo de naranja, unas frambuesas en un pocillo y unos hot cakes, junto a eso en un tazón de vidrio estaba el jarabe de chocolate.

Se acercó y miró con atención la bandeja, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, eso era lo que su padre le preparaba todos los sábados, lo preparaban juntos y siempre terminaban riendo porque su padre se ensuciaba con harina al hacer los hot cakes. Sólo pudo sonreír levemente al recordar a ese hombre, realmente ansiaba volver a abrazarlo, no podía creer que no lo veía desde el jueves.

Decidió que por ese día dejaría ahí la comida, no tenía apetito, sólo quería dormir y poder despertar en su verdadera habitación, que su padre se acercara con una sonrisa a despertarlo y le dijera que el desayuno estaba listo o fuera a pedirle ayuda para cocinar porque él era un completo desastre. Cualquier cosa estaba bien, pero todo con tal de estar de vuelta en su hogar.

Se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y pudo sentir la presión de la venda que estaba en su cintura, aún le dolía un poco ahí, pero en la cabeza ya no sentía el dolor de antes, de hecho no sentía nada ahí. Por lo que retiró la venda con cuidado y la dejó en el suelo, junto a la cama. Suspiró derrotado, cerró los ojos para volver a dormir, le dio la espalda a la puerta.

Habían terminado de preparar el desayuno, todo había sido en completo silencio. Ni siquiera Sue se atrevía a decir algo, ella también extrañaba al ojiazul, a pesar de solo conocerlo como un alumno, pero sabía que él era bueno, que jamás le haría daño a nadie, por lo que no podía entender cómo alguien se lo llevaría, porque tampoco creía que hubiese huido. Estaba segura de que se lo habían llevado, porque Kurt no era un cobarde y eso lo demostraba al seguir declarándose gay en la escuela y soportando todos los abusos.

-Está listo-susurró Carol viendo los 17 platos y vasos en la mesa, junto a la fruta que habían preparado.

-Iré por los chicos-dijo Sue con una sonrisa y todos asintieron, caminó por la sala y subió las escaleras. Burt le había indicado que en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones y ahí dormían los muchachos. A penas estuvo arriba abrió la puerta de una habitación y ahí encontró a los 12 muchachos durmiendo con tranquilidad-¡Levántense holgazanes!- gritó de una vez y al instante los chicos se levantaron de sus lugares y la miraron sorprendidos.

-Entregadora Sylvester-dijo Quinn sorprendida.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Mercedes.

-Iniciaremos una búsqueda por todo Lima y luego abarcaremos todo Ohio, Porcelana tiene que estar en algún lado.

-¿Nos podemos vestir?-susurró Mike algo asustado.

-¡Tienen 5 minutos y bajan a desayunar!-dijo haciendo un saludo militar y saliendo de ahí. Todos se miraron sorprendidos y se vistieron en silencio, Sue tenía razón, tenían que buscar en todos lados y no descansar hasta encontrarlo.

Habían terminado de desayunar, y todos habían subido en sus vehículos y se dirigieron a McKinley a excepción de Burt, Carol y Will, quienes fueron a la policía para entregar una foto del castaño y dar todos los datos para que iniciaran la búsqueda, ya que la noche anterior les habían dicho que eso no era posible, porque debían iniciar en McKinley y estaba cerrado, así que a pesar de ser sábado ahora no debían haber excusas.

Tocó su silbato y todos los presentes la miraron asustados. Sue Sylvester sujetaba la carpeta que desde la mañana guardaba con celo y la abrió con cuidado, de ahí sacó un montón de papeles y le repartió unos cuantos a cada muchacho.

-Esta es la foto de Kurt Hummel, ahí aparecen los números de teléfonos a los que se puede llamar en caso de tener su paradero-dijo fuertemente y entregando una parte de los papeles a Beiste para que se los diera al resto de los muchachos que allí estaban, ya que no sólo los del coro se encontraban ahí, sino que todas las porristas y el equipo de fútbol, entre ellos Dave y su padre.

- Deben repartir en todo Lima, y si es necesario en todo Ohio-dijo Beiste seriamente.

-Tengo el teléfono de todos así que los estaré llamando y también Beiste y Will-dijo Sue y vio que Emma también se había unido a la búsqueda-Peguen carteles en cafeterías, restaurantes y quioscos, todos los sitios necesarios y los que tengan auto pónganlo ahí también. Vayan a dónde sea necesario, porque encontraremos a Porcelana, aunque tengamos que estar todo el año buscando-dijo seriamente y tocó su silbato, al instante todos se dispersaron en grupos de cinco y acordaron los sitios a los que irían.

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde cuando subió por la bandeja del almuerzo, entró en la habitación y vio que al igual que a la hora del desayuno, Kurt no había comido. De seguro no tenía hambre, pero no podía quedarse sin comer, tenía que alimentarse para sanar sus heridas, sino se enfermaría. Decidió acercarse a despertarlo, porque no podía permitir que se descuidara de esa forma.

-Kurt-lo llamó en un murmullo-Kurt-volvió a decir, estaba a espaldas de él.

-Si quieres que coma, no lo haré-dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué?-susurró con seriedad-Si no te alimentas te puedes enfermar.

-¿Y qué si eso pasa?-dijo alzando la voz-Me tienes encerrado aquí ¿a caso importa si como o no?

-Me importa-dijo en un suspiro-tienes que comer, si quieres puedo dejar la puerta abierta-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué no me liberas y ya?-dijo girando en la cama para mirarlo.

-No puedo, aquí estás a salvo-dijo seriamente-A fuera sólo corres peligro-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No-dijo molesto-¿Acaso corro menos peligro con un extraño que estando en mi hogar con mi padre?-dijo con sarcasmo y sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-No soy un extraño-dijo seriamente- Y si tu padre te cuidara tanto no tendrías esas heridas.

-No fue su culpa-dijo enojado-Y sí eres un extraño, nunca te había visto y no entiendo para qué me tienes aquí.

-Porque aquí estarás a salvo, nadie te puede hacer daño aquí.

-Tú sí-dijo seriamente.

-Yo jamás te dañaría.

-Me golpeaste-dijo sentándose en la cama y mirándolo retadoramente.

-Si no lo hacía no vendrías conmigo-dijo bajando la mirada y empuñando las manos.

-¡Claro que no me habría ido contigo! Eres un completo extraño y jamás escaparía de casa para refugiarme en esto.

-¿Esto? Es igual a tu casa y ahora es tu nuevo hogar-dijo en un susurro.

-No, esto es una prisión y quiero irme de aquí-dijo levantándose.

-No te dejaré salir, aquí estás a salvo.

-¿Y a quién debo agradecer?-dijo con ironía y cruzándose de brazo-¿Quién es mi salvador?

-Blaine Anderson-dijo ofreciéndole una mano para que la estrechara.

-Veo que no entiendes el sarcasmo-dijo furioso-Déjame en paz si realmente te preocupas por mí.

-Dejaré la comida aquí por si te da hambre-dijo tomando la bandeja para ponerla sobre el escritorio.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, no quiero comer nada-dijo caminando hasta la ventana, pero se comenzó a tambalear y a los segundos cayó desmayado, Blaine corrió hasta él y lo revisó, estaba inconsciente de nuevo. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo depositó en la cama.

Le dolía a horrores la cabeza y no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, pero estaba de vuelta en la cama, miró a su alrededor y notó que era de noche, sobre la mesita había una nueva bandeja con la cena, tal vez era mejor que comiera, porque no quería seguir desmayándose en todas partes, parecía un debilucho así, aunque no estaba lejos de serlo si aún no lograba salir de ahí.

Se sentó en la cama y puso la bandeja sobre sus piernas, miró el plato y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente era algo que le gustaba ¿qué tanto sabía sobre él? Aunque era mejor no pensar en eso, porque ya era enfermizo que lo tuviera ahí, comenzó a comer y a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y cayó en la cuenta de algo muy extraño.

-Tiene mi edad-susurró dejando de comer y mirando extrañado-De seguro alguien lo obligó a hacer esto-se dijo seriamente, porque ese muchacho moreno, de cabello negro y ensortijado, no podía ser el que maquinara todo eso, de seguro alguien más estaba tras eso-Es lo más seguro-se dijo terminando de comer y dejando la bandeja a un lado.

Aún recordaba sus palabras "_si quieres puedo dejar la puerta abierta_". Tal vez lo había hecho y ahora podía salir de esa habitación, caminó con cuidado hasta la puerta y logró abrirla, se detuvo por unos segundos sorprendido, había cumplido con su palabra, salió lo más silencioso que pudo de ahí, miró el pasillo y se asustó. Era exactamente igual a su casa, había unos cuadros con fotografías de cuando él era un bebé en las paredes y otras de Finn, todo era igual. Caminó hasta la puerta más cercana, rogando porque ese no fuera el lugar que creía, abrió con suavidad y se encontró con el baño, tal como en su casa, cerró con cuidado y siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a las escaleras.

-No puede ser todo igual-se dijo y comenzó a bajar lentamente, la madera de esas escaleras era igual a la de su casa, a penas estuvo en el primer piso miró hacia la izquierda y se encontró con la cocina y a la derecha estaba el living-No puede ser-susurró con pesar, no puede ser- se dijo apoyándose en una de las paredes. Siguió caminando, tenía que encontrar la puerta de salida, era lo único que podía hacer en ese minuto.

Caminó un poco más y pudo ver la puerta que daba hacia el exterior, se apresuró en tomar el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, pero estaba cerrada, suspiró agotado y volvió en sus pasos, llegó a la sala y ahí se sentó en el sillón y miró la mesita de centro, habían más fotografías: una era de Carol junto a Finn, otra de Burt y él, pero la que más le gustaba era donde salían los cuatro juntos, como una familia. Tomó el cuadro en sus manos y sólo pudo pegarlo a su pecho.

-Los extraño-susurró y sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, poco a poco el llanto se volvió más fuerte y se apoyó por completo en el sillón, no soportaba estar en ese lugar, no cuando amaba tanto a su familia y sabía que en ningún lado estaría mejor que con ellos.

Escuchó pasos tras él y sólo atinó a abrazarse con fuerza, no quería estar al lado de ese sujeto, no quería nada que tuviera que ver con ese tal Blaine, pero en ese sitio todo era sobre él y nada a la vez, porque a pesar de ser igual a su casa, no era el lugar donde realmente quería estar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando para que le dijera algo o lo que fuera, pero sólo sintió como lo cubría con una manta y a los segundos escuchó cómo se alejaba.

-Debo salir de aquí-susurró sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y observando a su alrededor. La pintura de las paredes era del mismo color, e incluso la del techo, la lámpara que había en esa habitación era exactamente igual y no quería suponer que ese televisor que estaba frente a él fuera de la misma marca, pero ahí estaba, era igual-Esto es enfermizo-susurró cubriéndose un poco más con la manta.


	4. Día 9

Día 9

Caminaba de un lado a otro, sin entender bien qué podía hacer ahora, porque por más que había tratado de hablar con él, no le respondía a nada, le hacía la ley del hielo y le esquivaba la mirada, ya no aguantaba esa situación y tenía que hacer algo para que cambiara de actitud, porque desde el día en que él se presentó que lo trataba así.

Fue hasta su habitación, la habitación de huéspedes para ser más exactos. Se acercó al escritorio, sacó una libreta de uno de los cajones y hojeó buscando algo, pero a los segundos se detuvo al notar que no estaba ahí. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor ¿dónde lo había dejado? Suspiró cansado y salió de ahí. No tenía sentido seguir buscando una hoja que de seguro se le había perdido cuando secuestro al castaño.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró con que la puerta de Kurt estaba completamente cerrada, se extrañó e intentó abrir, pero sin resultado. Golpeó un par de veces y no recibió respuesta. Así que decidió ir por su llave, pero cuando volteó la puerta se abrió, así que entró con cuidado y sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Primero dejó de escuchar y luego todo se comenzó a mover a su alrededor, intentó mirar al castaño, pero no lo encontró; al parecer había aprovechado ese momento para escapar.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, ya que el golpe lo había desorientado, pero sin dejarlo en el suelo, intentó caminar, pero estaba demasiado mareado para hacerlo. Se quedó unos minutos ahí cuando vio a Kurt aparecer delante de él.

-¿Dónde tienes las llaves?-dijo molesto, al parecer estaba mejor de las costillas, porque se movía con mucha facilidad y ese golpe no se lo habría podido dar si no tuviera fuerzas.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin entender totalmente.

-¡Dónde tienes las llaves!- gritó furioso y comenzó registrarlo.

-¿Qué haces?-susurró notando como el rostro del castaño estaba muy cerca del suyo.

-Quiero las llaves-dijo en un susurro y mirándolo con atención.

-No te las daré-susurró acercando su rostro al del ojiazul.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-dijo en un susurro y acercándose a él.

-A ti-dijo con una sonrisa y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

Comenzó a despertar, sólo para notar que todo había sido un sueño, aunque no era mentira que Kurt no le hablaba desde hace un par de días y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, tendría que hacer algo para que le dijera aunque fuese "hola".

Se levantó, tomó una toalla y se calzó sus pantuflas, luego subió las escaleras hasta el baño y escuchó la ducha. Sólo pudo sonreír, porque al fin Kurt decidía bañarse, de seguro estaría ocupando todo lo que él había comprado, lo mejor era hacer el desayuno y tal vez ahora sí le dirigía la palabra, bajó hasta la cocina y dejó la toalla sobre una silla.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar, y al parecer su plan había funcionado, porque Blaine se había creído lo de la ducha y ahora iba a la cocina, lo que le daba tiempo suficiente para buscar las llaves, que seguramente estaban en su habitación. Bajó sin hacer ruido y entró en el cuarto, miró a todas partes y notó que era igual a la habitación de huéspedes que estaba en su casa, respiró intentando tranquilizarse, pero no podía, porque esa era su oportunidad de escapar.

Buscó en el escritorio, luego en el tocador, bajo la cama, en el colchón, la mesita de noche y en todos los rincones de ese lugar. Habían pasado al menos 15 minutos y aún no encontraba nada ¿dónde podría tener las malditas llaves?

-Nunca las pondría a tu alcance-dijo el pelinegro apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Kurt sólo lo miró furioso y se puso frente a él para salir de ahí, pero Blaine solo sonrió y se acercó a él. El castaño retrocedía con cuidado para no tropezar, pero una vez que tocó la otra muralla se sintió en aprietos ¿en qué se había metido ahora? Porque desde que se habían "presentado", hace unos 7 días, que no le hablaba, solo se limitaba a hacer planes cuando estaba solo y a alimentarse cada vez que él le llevaba la comida. Además, no se había atrevido a bañarse, por temor a que se metiera en el baño y le hiciera algo, tenía que ser lo más precavido posible.

Esa era la idea, ser precavido, pero ahora estaba entre ese tipo y la pared, se había encerrado solito ahí. Se movió a un lado y el moreno lo imitó, así que hizo lo que Blaine no esperaría, se acercó. Instintivamente el pelinegro retrocedió, se veía confundido y eso Kurt lo aprovechó para correr por un lado de él y llegar a su habitación, una vez allí cerró con el seguro que tenía la puerta. Respiraba agitado, no podía creer que había estado tan cerca de él, no volvería a entrar a esa habitación sin antes tener un plan de emergencia, porque no podía arriesgarse de esa forma y creer que no le pasaría nada.

Respiró más tranquilo y se acercó al escritorio, una vez ahí buscó en uno de los cajones su libro de canciones, el que el señor Schuester les regalara el primer día de clases, aún no sabía si ese sujeto se había encargado de tener una réplica exacta ahí, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Además, todo lo que estaba en ese lugar era igual a lo que estaba en su casa, así que lo más probable es que sí estuviese ese libro ahí.

-Aquí estás-susurró sacando un libro de color azul y que decía "Nuevas Direcciones" en la portada, lo abrió y pudo ver sus propias modificaciones de algunas canciones. No podía ser. Ese no era el libro que el señor Schuester les había regalado, sino que el que Rachel le dio para Navidad y él lo había dado por perdido cuando no lo encontró. Sólo recordaba que lo había llevado a la escuela los primeros días de enero, lo dejó en su casillero y cuando volvió no estaba ¿Desde cuándo lo acechaba? ¿Su familia estaría en peligro? No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, tenía que salir lo más pronto posible de ahí y avisarle a su padre lo que estaba pasando, todos corrían un serio riesgo.

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que Kurt desapareció y él no podía volver a su rutina, no podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento su hijo entraría por la puerta y lo abrazaría con fuerza, no podía pensar en nada más que en el muchacho que hacía que sus días fueran los más hermosos de todos, que con su sonrisa lo alegraba, a pesar de que había sido maltratado por tanto tiempo y nunca le había dicho nada.

-Señor-susurró un muchacho junto a él.

-¿Dave?-dijo mirándolo extrañado.

-Sí, señor-dijo bajando la mirada-Realmente lamento mucho haber molestado a Kurt, realmente no sé por qué lo hice.

-¿No sabes?-dijo alzando una ceja-Tal vez porque eres homofóbico y no aceptas a alguien así, puede ser porque te molesta su forma de ser, no lo sé, el punto es que ahora no podrás hacerle daño, porque desde ese día que no lo veo, desde que tú te encargaste de dañarlo-dijo molesto y sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Yo… lo siento mucho-dijo en un murmullo.

-Sintiéndolo no reparas nada-dijo seriamente-Mi hijo no volverá a casa porque tú te disculpes, Kurt desapareció y no sé cuándo lo volveré a ver ¡no lo sé!- gritó desesperado-Ya va más de una semana y no hay rastros de él-suspiró cansado-Así que como ves no necesito de ti aquí, si quieres ayudar a buscarlo te lo agradezco, pero no me interesa mayormente si nos ayudas o no-dijo con seriedad y levantándose del sillón.

-Haré lo que sea para ayudar-dijo en un murmullo y salió de la casa, comprendía totalmente a Burt por actuar así con él, se lo merecía y tal vez por su culpa Kurt no estaba, él también estaba seguro de que al ojiazul se lo habían llevado, pero no podía pensar en las razones para que eso ocurriera.

A penas vio salir a Karofsky de ahí se sintió más aliviado, no podía tener a ese muchacho cerca sin sentir que lo mataría a golpes ahí mismo, aunque su hijo fuera su mayor preocupación nada impedía que se desquitara con él.

-Señor H-dijo Puck tras él-Quería saber si…

-¿Sigues aquí?-dijo de forma arisca y sin mirarlo.

-Sí, también está Rachel-dijo Noah en un susurro.

-Pueden marcharse, no los necesito aquí-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañado-¿Se va a rendir?-dijo incrédulo.

-¡Eso jamás!- le gritó y se abalanzó sobre él-Escúchame bien-dijo presionando con fuerza sus brazos-Jamás me rendiré, nunca dejaré de buscar a mi hijo y lo haré aunque tenga que pasar por quien sea, él imbécil que fue capaz de llevárselo se las verá conmigo.

-Sí, señor-dijo mirándolo con firmeza-¿Cuándo abrirá el taller?-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañado y aflojando un poco su agarre.

-Hace una semana que el taller está cerrado.

-No lo abriré más, no puedo dejar de…

-¿Buscar a Kurt? Señor, perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero la policía sigue buscándolo y nosotros ya hemos registrado toda la ciudad, sin resultados-dijo empuñando sus manos-¿No cree que hay que empezar de a poco a retomar su vida?

-Lleva una semana desaparecido y aunque llevara un año no lo dejaré de buscar.

-Tal vez no me expresé bien, pero no quise decir eso-dijo seriamente-Lo que quiero saber es si dejará botado el taller-susurró sin quitar su vista del mecánico.

-Kurt desapareció ¿qué sentido tiene seguir? Mi hijo no está y no puedo hacer nada para recuperarlo-dijo en un murmullo y soltando de su agarre al muchacho.

-¿Puedo manejarlo yo?-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Quiero saber si puedo abrir el taller y encargarme de él.

-No te pagaré-dijo seriamente-Así que ni lo intentes.

-No le estoy pidiendo dinero, sólo quiero que vuelva a abrir-dijo con seriedad.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo molesto y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

Una vez estuvo arriba caminó hasta la habitación de su hijo, miró la puerta por unos segundos y la abrió, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado ese jueves por la mañana, ropa tirada por distintas partes, la cama sin hacer. Se acercó al tocador de Kurt y vio que las cremas estaban intactas, al parecer ese día no las había ocupado, al parecer la mañana de su muchacho no había sido la misma de siempre, al parecer también presentía que algo sucedería.

-¿Por qué dejé que se bajara del auto?-susurró sentándose en la cama y tomando la almohada del castaño-¿Por qué?-murmuró mirando el suelo-Si no hubiese bajado él estaría aquí, si le hubiera negado ir a la escuela él seguiría a mi lado, tuve que…-abrazó con fuerza la almohada y lloró, lloró todo lo que en esa semana se había contenido, sintió la culpa de haberlo perdido, si él lo hubiese cuidado mejor y se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que le ocurría, jamás lo habrían secuestrado, jamás lo habría perdido.

Se recostó sobre la cama y sintió el perfume de su hijo en las sabanas, era un suave olor a vainilla con almendras, todo gracias al champú que ocupaba. Tomó las sábanas con fuerza y sintió como su pecho dolía, y las lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro. Si él lo hubiese cuidado mejor, si él hubiese sido más precavido, si él hubiese hecho tantas cosas… Kurt seguiría con él.

-Lo perdí-susurró llorando con más fuerza y enterrando su rostro en la cama-Lo perdí-decía abatido y sintiendo como el mundo conspiraba en su contra, primero fue su esposa y ahora lo único que tenía en la vida, su hijo, su pequeño Kurt, el chico que le dabas las mayores alegrías y que cada día le enseñaba cosas nuevas. Con él había aprendido a cocinar y a ser más sensible, a no ser un bruto animal como tantos otros padres, a no ser un macho que se burlaba del resto, sino que a tolerar y pensar en lo que realmente importaba, en lo que realmente era crucial en su vida, y eso era su familia. Pero ahora le faltaba lo más importante en ella, su hijo.

Durante ese día había estado recorriendo la casa, cada una de las habitaciones, había admirado la precisión de cada uno de los detalles, pero ahora le faltaba un último lugar que visitar y esperaba que fuera igual al real, y así fue. Cuando entró al cuarto que debía pertenecer a su padre y Carol, se quedó helado, porque había esperado sentir el aroma característico de esa habitación, pero nada. Absolutamente nada. Ahí estaban los muebles y las cosas que en la casa real también estaban, pero si revisaba los cajones estaba seguro de que todo estaría vacío.

-Lo sabía-susurró abriendo la mesita de noche, donde su padre guardaba una foto de él junto a su madre y el anillo de su primer matrimonio-Papá-suspiró cansado y se levantó de su lugar, caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la cerró, por ahora se quedaría ahí. Porque si no podía estar cerca de su padre de forma física, sabía que al menos estaría más tranquilo ahí que en su propia habitación, ya que ese lugar era sencillo y acogedor, tal como era su padre y Carol.

Sonrió de sólo recordarlos, estaba seguro de que ellos estaban preocupados, pero él sentía que en cualquier momento a su padre podría darle un infarto y él no estaría ahí para cuidarlo, para ayudarlo. No estaría en el momento que todos estarían tristes y lo acompañaran en el hospital. Y todo por ese imbécil que lo había secuestrado, todo por ese estúpido que tenía una extraña y enfermiza obsesión con él. Suspiró agotado y se acostó bajó el cobertor, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y se abrazó a ella, sabía que nada ahí pertenecía a su progenitor, pero nada le impedía creer que sí. Sólo necesitaba imaginar que su padre entraría en cualquier momento por la puerta y le jugaría una broma o que le sonreiría e iría a abrazarlo, nadie le impedía soñar y volver a ser feliz, aunque fuera por un momento.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, no daba más, a cada instante estaba más cansado y el vendaje que estaba en su cintura no ayudaba mucho, ya que dolía cada día más, y él estaba seguro de que no estaba sanando bien, que probablemente en cualquier momento se iba a morir sólo porque no había sido revisado como correspondía. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a quitarse el vendaje, se puso frente al espejo y observó que ese sector estaba de un color morado con algo de verde.

-Está sanando-suspiró cansado, le dolía porque aún tenía herida esa zona, nada más. Miró su cabeza y la venda que allí había, también la sacó y por un momento se sintió libre, suspiró algo más tranquilo y volvió a la cama, sabía que en cualquier momento toda esa paz y tranquilidad se acabaría, pero estaba dispuesto a que eso durara el mayor tiempo posible, porque quería volver a su hogar y salir de esas paredes que eran una prisión.

Comenzó a buscar a Kurt, debía comer algo, ya que eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, pero ya había revisado el baño, la cocina, el living, comedor, su habitación y nada. Por un momento se acercó a la salida de la casa, pero notó que la puerta seguía cerrada y sin señales de haber sido forzada. Ahí comprendió que Kurt seguía en la casa y él no había buscado bien. Lo llamó por unos minutos y no obtuvo respuesta, no sabía dónde más buscar, hasta que recordó que le faltaba la habitación de los padres del castaño.

Entró cautelosamente al lugar, miró en su interior y vio al castaño durmiendo, se abrazaba con fuerza a la almohada y fruncía el ceño, de seguro estaba teniendo un mal sueño, pero él no lo despertaría, no era capaz de acercarse a él, no después de la forma en la que Kurt se había alejado, lo mejor era dejarlo dormir y después volver a intentar acercarse, porque tenía que admitir que el ojiazul le ponía las cosas muy difíciles.


	5. Día 10

Día 10

Sentía que su cuerpo había recuperado todas sus energías y que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante. Iba a abrir los ojos, pero sintió un suave olor a manzanilla y miel, se deleito con ese aroma, porque realmente era agradable, y desde que su madre había muerto que no lo sentía. Ella siempre utilizaba un champú de manzanilla y luego un acondicionador de miel, eran sus favoritos y nunca dejaba los aromas dulces, le fascinaban y había que admitir que le sentaban a la perfección. Abrió los ojos, para saber de dónde venía aquel aroma, pero todo su buen despertar se destruyó en cosa de segundos.

Tragó con dificultad y se quedó quieto, intentaba que su respiración no fuera agitada, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, sentía que todo eso era una mala broma que le estaba jugando el destino ¿por qué él? Comenzó a temblar y sintió como el frío lo invadía, le aterraba esa situación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se atrevió a decir, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa Blaine, estaba recostado a su lado, no lo tocaba sólo estaba ahí-Pareces un ángel cuando duermes-murmuró intentando acercar una mano al rostro del castaño, pero Kurt se alejó e intentó levantarse, pero una fuerte punzada en su abdomen lo detuvo por un momento, sólo hizo una mueca y se levantó con rapidez.

Caminó hasta la salida y antes de poder abrir la puerta escuchó cómo Blaine se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a él, sintió como su cuerpo seguía temblando, pero si quería algo de él tendría que pelear, porque no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no como cuando lo atacaban en McKinley.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí?-susurró Blaine a sus espaldas, y Kurt se abrazó a sí mismo, ese tipo realmente le daba pánico, no podía estar cerca de él sin sentir que le saltaría encima.

-Te tengo miedo-susurró con la voz rota.

-¿Por qué?-dijo incrédulo.

-¡Me secuestraste!- le gritó volteando a verlo-¿Te parece poco? Me alejaste de mi familia y mis amigos, hiciste de este lugar una cárcel, no puedo seguir aquí, no contigo.

-No me conoces-dijo intentando acercarse, pero Kurt retrocedió unos pasos.

-Y no quiero conocerte, no quiero saber nada de ti, sólo quiero volver a casa-murmuró sintiendo las lágrimas caer por su rostro.

-Eso está lejos de suceder-murmuró pasando por su lado y saliendo con rapidez de ahí.

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió acostarse al lado de Kurt? ¿En qué mundo eso sería una buena idea? Había sido un completo imbécil, sólo a él se le ocurría algo así, nunca debió haber entrado en esa habitación, él mejor que nadie sabía que el castaño podía reaccionar así, él sabía que Kurt lo lanzaría fuera con viento fresco, sabía que su compañía no le agradaba, pero aún no lograba convencerse totalmente de ello, aún se aferraba a la esperanza de que le caería bien en algún momento.

Se había quedado quieto en el mismo lugar, no podía creer que había despertado junto a Blaine ¿en qué minuto se había metido en la cama? Y ¿por qué no se dio cuenta? Tal vez, porque esa noche había dormido mejor que nunca y al fin el sueño había sido reparador y no sólo cerrar los ojos y luego despertar. Volvió a respirar con fuerza, aún no conseguía creer que esa fuese su suerte, que ese tipo lo tuviera atrapado en ese sitio ¿acaso no pensaba en pedir un rescate? Eso se ponía bastante raro ¡Qué pensaba hacerle! Porque si no pedía rescate es porque lo quería para algo más que no era dinero.

Aunque ese pensamiento no lo tranquilizaba decidió calmarse, decidió no sentir tanto miedo ni imaginar tantas cosas, porque si no se volvería loco en poco tiempo y eso no sería para nada bueno. Decidió ir hasta la habitación donde estaban sus cosas y de una vez por todas tomar una toalla para ir al baño y darse una merecida ducha, porque una semana sin bañarse traspasaba cualquier límite de higiene que Kurt Hummel tuviera. Al entrar al cuarto notó que la ropa que había usado el día que lo raptaron estaba ahí, planchada y puesta sobre el escritorio, y en el suelo se encontraban sus botas blancas, lustradas e impecables. Sólo se limitó a pensar que eso sería lo que ocuparía ese día, ni loco se ponía algo de lo que estaba en el closet.

Después de tomar la toalla y unos calzoncillos limpios, porque definitivamente los que llevaba puestos estaban inutilizables, se dirigió al baño y una vez allí se encargó de cerrar la puerta y poner una silla que se encontraba allí como tope, para que Blaine ni siquiera intentara entrar, no se quería arriesgar con algo como eso, porque si fue capaz de acostarse junto a él en medio de la noche, no quería ni imaginar lo que haría si le dejaba la puerta del baño abierta.

Abrió la ducha y esperó que el agua se calentara, mientras se sacó el pijama y lo dejó en un canasto verde que había ahí, igual al de su casa. Suspiró agotado de eso, lo mejor era pensar que todo era parte de su verdadero hogar, al menos lo del baño, porque ese sería el único instante de intimidad que tendría. A penas estuvo desnudo se apresuró en entrar a la ducha y sintió como el agua caía sobre su piel, era una sensación deliciosa y relajante, hace tanto que no lo sentía que podía jurar que hace siglos que no se bañaba.

Había tomado la bandeja del desayuno para llevársela al ojiazul cuando escuchó la ducha, pero no iba a caer nuevamente en ese truco. Por lo que dejó la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina y subió silenciosamente, una vez estuvo arriba se acercó a la puerta del baño e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, al parecer Kurt sí se estaba bañando. Decidió ir a la habitación del castaño a revisar si tenía ropa limpia, y ahí vio la bata sobre la cama; al parecer se le había olvidado y por ningún motivo entraría al baño a dejársela, ya que esa mañana pudo notar el terror que le tenía, así que no agravaría más eso e intentaría caerle bien.

Tomó la bata y la llevó hasta la puerta del baño, la dejó en el suelo, para que Kurt la viera si abría la puerta, era lo menos que podía hacer, porque estaba seguro que si osaba abrir la puerta o golpeaba se ganaría un buen golpe, aunque Kurt no estuviera en condiciones de pegarle aún.

Bajó las escaleras con suavidad y decidió desayunar, aunque creyó que por ese día tendría la compañía del ojiazul, hace tanto que no sociabilizaba con alguien que estaba seguro de que se pondría nervioso si intentaba iniciar una conversación. Hace tanto que no interactuaba con alguien de su edad que probablemente había olvidado lo que podría pensar Kurt si él le preguntaba cualquier cosa.

-Será mejor que…-escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de entrada a la casa ¿quién podría ir hasta ese lugar? Se acercó a una ventana y por ahí miró, al ver quien era solo suspiró tranquilo, no esperaba que viniera aún. Era demasiado pronto, aunque de todas formas cuadraba si estaban en la primera semana del mes y hace semanas que esperaba su visita. Fue hasta la puerta e introdujo una llave, con la que abrió fácilmente, sacó algunos seguros y abrió por completo.

-Buenos días-le dijo el hombre.

-Buenos días-sonrió-¿Se retraso este mes?-dijo mirando las cartas que le entregaba.

-Hubo huelga en el trabajo y se suspendieron los envíos durante tres semanas.

-Una lástima-dijo haciendo una mueca-¿Entonces eso es más trabajo para usted?

-Sí, al menos por un tiempo.

-Me alegro-sonrío, sacó dinero del bolsillo y se lo entrego-Gracias, nos vemos el próximo mes.

-Un gusto, joven Anderson-sonrió el hombre y se retiró. Miró a todas partes antes de cerrar, pero se dio cuenta de que además del cartero no había nadie más ahí, así que con tranquilidad volvió a cerrar y puso todos los seguros a la puerta.

Nuevamente se encontraban en McKinley, una vez más no tenían respuestas y ningún rastro de Porcelana, eso al menos por parte de la policía de Ohio, porque ella junto a algunos agentes del FBI habían conseguido al menos dos cosas.

-Su teléfono y el bolso que llevaba ese día-dijo Sue Sylvester entregando ambas cosas al jefe del FBI.

-Excelente trabajo-dijo el hombre dándole la mano-Lo analizaremos y les avisaremos lo que encontremos.

-Gracias, señor-dijo Sue dándole la mano y viéndolo salir de su oficina. Realmente se sentía agotada, desde que Kurt había desaparecido que ella no había descansado por saber cuál era su paradero. Aunque era por eso mismo que no podía ni pensar en cómo la estaría pasando Burt Hummel sin su hijo, era un dolor que esperaba nunca tener que pasar, pero como maestra lo sentía tanto, realmente no le gustaba lo que había pasado con ese muchacho, porque le caía bien y lo tenía en muy alta estima, sobre todo después de que se unió a las Cheerios.

-Sue-dijo Will entrando.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo haciendo como si observara unos documentos en su escritorio.

-Necesito saber ¿qué estás tramando?-dijo apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Nada-dijo con simpleza y quitándose los lentes.

-¿Nada? Y ese tipo del FBI que acaba de salir de aquí-dijo alzando una ceja y sin creerle, en ese momento entró Beiste.

-Ese tipo, como le dices tú-dijo Sue poniéndose de pie y mirando a la otra entrenadora y a Will alternativamente-Es el jefe del FBI, que está trabajando en la búsqueda de Porcelana, ocurre que anoche encontramos su teléfono en los vestuarios y su bolso a unas cuadras de McKinley, los van a examinar y nos dirán si encuentran algo.

-¿Qué?-susurró Schuester sorprendido.

-Lo que escuchaste, quiero que encuentren a Porcelana, ese muchacho no puede seguir perdido-dijo seriamente-¿Qué quieres Shannon?-dijo Sue desviando la mirada a la entrenadora.

-¿Shannon? ¿De cuándo tanta confianza?-dijo extrañado Will.

-Desde que ha estado ayudando a buscar a Porcelana, no hemos descansado en esta búsqueda, no como tú-dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su pecho.

-No he descansado sólo…

-¿Sólo? William tú mejor que nadie sabes que te gustaría que Kurt desapareciera, así nadie te enfrentaría.

-¡Qué!- dijo incrédulo-¡Jamás haría eso!- gritó furioso-¿Estás loca?

-Sue-dijo Beiste acercándose a ella-Necesito mostrarte algo-dijo caminando a la puerta.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo extrañada y saliendo de ahí, a los segundos regresó-¿No vienes?-dijo mirando a Will que se había quedado en medio de la oficina.

Los tres caminaron por los pasillos, estaban en la hora de almuerzo y los estudiantes caminaban libremente, pero Beiste se había encargado de cerrar la puerta de los vestuarios, era necesario para lo que estaba por mostrarles. Abrió con una llave y a los segundos entraron, Shannon cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se aseguró de que siguiera así.

-¿Qué nos quieres mostrar?-dijo Sue cruzándose de brazos.

-Estaba revisando los casilleros de los muchachos por si tenían algo que nos ayudara con la búsqueda y encontré esto-dijo acercándose a uno en especial y abriendo la puerta.

-¿De quién es?-dijo Sue mirando por todas partes-No toquen nada-dijo sacando su teléfono y marcando un número-Señor, necesito que venga a McKinley, tengo algo que podría interesarle, lo esperamos-dijo cortando la llamada.

-Es el casillero de David Karofsky.

-Él golpeó a Kurt ese día-dijo Will seriamente-¿Ustedes creen que lo secuestró?-dijo casi en un murmullo.

-No lo sé, no creo que tenga tanto cerebro para eso-dijo Sue cerrando el casillero-Pero tenemos que ver si está involucrado-dijo seriamente.

Realmente no soportaba esa situación, no aguantaba más su silencio, era una total tortura y él lo tenía ahí para hacerlo feliz, nada más, esa era su meta. Porque cuando lo encontró ese día en la calle, lo vio respirando a penas y con suerte caminaba. No quería volver a ver a Kurt en esas condiciones, le dolía el alma pensar que podía volver a suceder algo como eso, y que para más no estuviera él para salvarlo, porque aunque presenció la golpiza que le dio Karofsky no pudo hacer nada, eso hasta ahora, que lo tenía en casa y al fin podía velar por su seguridad y hacer lo que fuera necesario, si es que alguien se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima.

Necesitaba hablar con él y aclararle las cosas, que ese sitio no era una prisión como él la llamaba, sino que un hogar donde no le sucedería nada, donde estaría a salvo y podría hacer y decir sin que nadie le objetara. Tenía que saber que ahí era libre. Subió hasta el cuarto del ojiazul y golpeó un par de veces, pero nada. Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y Kurt no había querido bajar a comer, ni siquiera había desayunado y eso lo preocupaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo el moreno, pero no recibió respuesta. Así que abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó, ahí pudo ver a Kurt completamente vestido, llevaba su cabello perfectamente peinado y por lo que pudo ver en el tocador había usado algunas cremas, sólo pudo sonreír ante eso. Le iba a volver a hablar, pero vio que tenía los audífonos puestos. Y tenía su mp4 con él, porque también se había encargado de comprar uno y llenarlo de las mismas canciones que a Kurt le fascinaban. Vio que escribía algo en un cuaderno, lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo por el momento y ya volvería a preguntarle si quería comer algo. Salió de ahí en silencio.

Kurt miró de reojo y notó que se había ido. Agradecía al cielo que no le hubiese hablado, porque no aguantaba más esa situación y lo único que estaba haciendo era escribir una canción que recordaba a la perfección, porque más de una vez escuchó a Puck cantarla y ahora le encontraba tanto significado. Además, él no escuchaba música, por ningún motivo se atrevía a comprobar que ese Mp4 tenía la misma música que a él le gusta, no sabía si podría soportar algo así.

En esos momentos se odiaba, porque no podía pensar en un buen plan para huir de ahí, pero intentaría por todos los medios saber ¿por qué lo había secuestrado? Ya que era raro que aún no pidiera un rescate, pero primero debía armarse de valor para eso, no podía permitir que viera su miedo cada vez que se le acercaba, porque estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Papá-susurró mirando la foto que estaba frente a él-Volveré a casa, lo juro-dijo decidido y miró detenidamente la imagen de su progenitor, sabía que estaría sufriendo, sabía que esa situación no estaba siendo fácil para él.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, no soportaba más la incertidumbre de todo eso ¿Acaso querían matarlo de un infarto? Porque si no le decían cuanto antes lo que habían descubierto se volvería a desesperar y probablemente se descompensaría ahí mismo, porque desde que Kurt desapareció que no dormía bien y mucho menos comer, sino que se dedicaba a buscar y esperar, pero por sobre todo buscar, porque estaba seguro de que su hijo jamás habría huido.

-¿Señor Hummel?-dijo Sue entrando a la oficina del director de McKinely, donde lo habían hecho esperar.

-¿Qué encontraron?-dijo mirándola con atención.

-Siéntese, es difícil lo que le diré-susurró la entrenadora sentándose en un sillón y él hizo lo mismo.

-La escucho ¿qué encontraron?

-Tenemos el bolso de su hijo, su teléfono y un santuario con su foto.

-¿Santuario?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado.

-Así es-dijo mirándolo seriamente-Un alumno tenía cosas de Kurt en su casillero y al parecer lo veneraba de alguna forma.

-¿Con velas y todo eso?

-No, sólo tenía un par de fotos y cosas de él, un pañuelo azul por ejemplo-dijo sacando la tela de su bolsillo.

-Sí, es de Kurt, lo había dado por perdido hace unos meses y se compró otro de color rojo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Está seguro que es de él?-dijo dándoselo para que lo tomara.

-Completamente-dijo tocándolo-Porque yo lo quemé en esta punta al intentar plancharlo hace más de un año-dijo sonriendo con nostalgia y mirando con atención la tela-Entonces ¿saben quién lo tiene?-dijo en un susurro.

-No, pero ahora el FBI interrogara a este muchacho y le hará todo tipo de pruebas para saber si tuvo algo que ver con su secuestro y si sabe dónde está.

-¿Me puede decir quién es?-dijo en hilo de voz.

-No, lo siento mucho-dijo haciendo una mueca-Pero le avisaré si tenemos más información, ahora vaya a casa y hablaremos pronto.

-Gracias-dijo poniéndose de pie y ella lo imitó-Gracias por todo lo que está haciendo-dijo estrujando el pañuelo en sus manos.

-No debe agradecer, Kurt merece que lo busquen hasta las últimas instancias y que sepamos qué le ocurrió-él sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo y salió de ahí, no se sentía con fuerzas para aguantar esa situación, pero tenía que ser fuerte, porque su hijo lo merecía y por nada del mundo debía flaquear, no ahora que estaban encontrando cosas que probablemente le darían el paradero de Kurt.


	6. Día 11

Día 11

Esa mañana simplemente era distinta a las demás, y sólo él sabía la razón, sólo él estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía durante ese día. A pesar de estar encerrado en ese lugar podía recordar perfectamente la fecha, nunca la pasaría de largo, nunca.

-Se cumple un año más, mamá-susurró mirando el sitio vacío que debía ocupar la cajita musical de su madre en el escritorio, ese era un día totalmente doloroso y que siempre lo pasaba junto a su padre, aunque tuviera escuela. Siempre faltaba ese día a clases, se daba esa licencia y la visitaba en el cementerio, le dejaba flores y hablaba con ella de todo lo que había hecho, siempre junto a su padre.

Pero ese día sería distinto, porque él no podría ir a verla y sólo esperaba que su padre fuera por ambos y le dijera que la seguía amando, que lo perdonara por no aparecer para esa fecha, pero que alguien más lo tenía "ocupado". Por no decir que era prisionero en ese lugar, le dolía tanto estar en esa fecha encerrado, no podía creer que estuviera junto a un desquiciado que no hacía más que repetir que estaba ahí por su propia seguridad, ya no aguantaba eso, ya no.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo al primer piso y buscó a Blaine, tenía que saber la verdad ¿por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿Por qué lo había secuestrado? Pero no lo encontró por ningún lado ¿dónde se había metido? Subió hasta el baño y golpeó la puerta con fuerza, pero no recibió respuesta, sólo pudo escuchar que el agua de la ducha dejaba de caer.

-¡Ábreme!- gritó con fuerza, a los segundos Blaine abrió la puerta, su cabello estaba mojado y el agua aún caía de él, llevaba una toalla en las caderas y sus pantuflas, lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-murmuró asustado-¿Necesitas algo?-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Por qué me secuestraste?- gritó con fuerza.

-Porque necesitabas ser protegido, estabas sufriendo afuera-dijo seriamente.

-Tengo a mi padre para eso, él me ama y me cuida, si el resto no me tolera es problema de ellos, pero yo era feliz en mi hogar ¡Feliz! ¿Entiendes eso?-le gritó fuera de sí y lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que Blaine quedara apoyado sobre la puerta.

-Tienes que estar tranquilo-dijo poniendo sus manos como barrera.

-¿Tranquilo?-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas inundaban su mirada-¡No puedo estar tranquilo si me sacas de mi vida! ¡Destruiste todo lo que tenía!- gritó fuera de sí e intentó golpearlo, pero sentía sus brazos débiles y su cuerpo no respondía con la fuerza que quería, se sentía tan débil y frágil, intentó un par de veces más asestarle un golpe, pero no pudo, porque fue abrazado con fuerza por Blaine, quien lo presionó contra su pecho. A pesar de que Kurt se movía para que lo soltara, pero él no lo hizo, lo mantuvo abrazado para que se calmara.

Se mantuvieron así por un par de minutos, la respiración del castaño se fue acompasando y el moreno sólo pudo sostenerlo con fuerza, no lo dejaría así, no quería verlo tan destrozado, no soportaba la idea de que sufría ahí, porque él estaba seguro en esa casa, nadie le haría daño.

-¿Por qué no has hecho una llamada de rescate?-dijo en un murmullo Kurt, que apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de Blaine. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza, no quería ni pensar por qué era.

-No me separaría de ti aunque me pagaran-dijo mirándolo con atención y acariciando su cabello.

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando una ceja y sintiendo miedo.

-Si te saqué de ese mundo fue para que estuvieras conmigo, sólo yo te puedo proteger como corresponde, jamás te haría daño y aquí estás a salvo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-dijo alzando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos miel de su captor.

-Que seas feliz junto a mí.

-¡Eso nunca!- gritó con fuerza y se separó de él, lo miró por unos segundos y corrió a su habitación, en donde se encerró y se tiró sobre la cama, comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Sabía las razones y no quería por ningún motivo creer en ellas. Le habría gustado escuchar que no había pedido el rescate porque aún no sabía cuánto cobrar, pero no, la realidad era otra, ese tipo lo quería a él, no dinero ni oportunidades, sólo a él.

Miraba como el grupo entrenaba, siempre debían correr y esquivar obstáculos, eso era parte del calentamiento del equipo de fútbol. Hasta ahora les había funcionado bien, porque habían ganado todos los partidos. Iba a tocar el silbato, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo llevaba, lo había dejado en su bolso, en los camarines del equipo.

Salió del campo, y llegó hasta los camarines, una vez allí lo buscó, pero sin encontrarlo. Decidió ir donde Sue a buscar uno, porque como la directora del departamento de deportes debía entregarle uno, ingresó en la oficina y vio a la rubia escribiendo en una gran pizarra al fondo del lugar, la miró extrañada.

-¿Un plan para…?-dijo interrogante.

-Encontrar a Porcelana ¿alguna idea?-dijo sin girar a verla y haciendo marcas con un plumón en una gran tabla blanca.

-No, venía por un silbato, creo que dejé el mío en casa-dijo mirando los dibujos que trazaba.

-Hay varios en ese armario-apuntó a la izquierda-los azules están usados, los rojos son nuevos-dijo con una sonrisa al recordar todas las bromas que les había jugado a algunos maestros con esos silbatos.

-¡Entrenadoras!-Entró gritando Sam, ambas lo miraron-¡Hay una pelea en el campo de fútbol!

Sue y Beiste salieron corriendo hasta el lugar, seguidas de cerca por el rubio. Cuando llegaron al sitio de la pelea, vieron que un gran grupo de futbolistas estaban alrededor y algunas porristas observaban. Ambas entrenadoras se abrieron paso y cada una tomó a un muchacho por la cintura y los alejó.

-¡Qué demonios pasa!-gritó Beiste.

-¡Ese desgraciado secuestró a Kurt!- gritó Puck intentando librarse del agarre de la entrenadora.

-¡Yo no toqué a ese marica!- gritó Karofsky fuera de sí y mirando furiosamente a Noah.

-¿No?-dijo calmándose un poco- Entonces ¿por qué tenías tu casillero plagado de sus fotos y cosas?-le gritó y todo fue absoluto silencio, incluso Dave se quedó quieto, mirando al muchacho.

-Vamos-dijo Sue tomando a Karofsky por un brazo mientras Beiste soltaba a Puck.

-¡Sigan corriendo! ¿O escucharon el silbato?-dijo Shannon y al instante los futbolistas reiniciaron el entrenamiento.

Finn se acercó a Puck con extrañeza ¿cómo era eso de que Dave tenía fotos de Kurt? Ahora su amigo tendría que responder, porque hasta ahora no se había enterado de algo así, sólo sabía que Sue había llamado a Burt el día anterior, pero él no les dijo nada cuando estaban en casa.

-Noah-dijo corriendo a su lado.

-No me digas así-dijo aún molesto y mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Karofsky?-dijo extrañado y sin perder el ritmo.

-El imbécil tenía fotos de Kurt y casi un santuario-dijo molesto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo perplejo.

-Ayer vi cuando la entrenadora Beiste revisaba los casilleros, y se quedó mirando el de Karofsky. Cuando salió a buscar a Sue y Schuester lo abrí y encontré fotos de Kurt y algunas de sus cosas-dijo furioso- Estoy seguro de que él secuestró a Kurt o lo hizo desaparecer-dijo molesto.

-No lo sé-dijo dubitativo Finn-No lo creo capaz de algo así.

-Yo no lo descarto, además, aún me debe por haber golpeado a Kurt-dijo seriamente y siguió corriendo, mientras Finn se quedó en su lugar y miró a su alrededor, Puck tal vez tenía razón al desconfiar.

Su corazón latía con rapidez, estaba seguro de que en cualquier minuto se le saldría del pecho. Aún miraba por donde había salido corriendo Kurt, no podía creer que lo había abrazado y habían estado tan juntos. Pudo tocar su cabello y sentir su suavidad, aún sentía la respiración del castaño sobre su pecho y eso hacía que una sonrisa boba se instalara en su rostro, no podía creer que había estado tan cerca de él.

Decidió caminar hasta su habitación, con cuidado bajó las escaleras, pero no pudo evitar quedarse quieto a penas estuvo en el primer piso, porque el silencio reinaba en la casa y desde su posición pudo escuchar como lloraba Kurt. No podía creer que un encuentro que para él había sido maravilloso, apenas un acercamiento, para el castaño había sido tan ¿doloroso? No podía creerlo. Entró en su habitación y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, porque ahora que lo recordaba ninguno había desayunado y no podía permitir que el castaño no comiera, no ahora que parecía estar mejor de sus heridas.

A penas estuvo listo se acercó a la cocina, pero cuando entró se quedó en la entrada. Ahí estaba Kurt mirándolo furioso, tomaba un gran cuchillo y lo apuntaba hacia él. Blaine simplemente intentó acercarse un poco, debía arrebatarle el afilado instrumento, se podía hacer daño.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó el ojiazul aproximándose.

-No-susurró el pelinegro seriamente-Entrégame el cuchillo-dijo extendiendo una de sus manos.

-¡Déjame ir!- gritó furioso e intentó clavar el cuchillo en el estómago del moreno, pero Blaine lo esquivó y tomó a Kurt por la muñeca haciendo que soltara el cuchillo, se quedaron algunos segundos así, la respiración del castaño era agitada y miraba con rabia al ojimiel.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo Blaine soltando su brazo y agachándose a tomar el cuchillo-Al parecer estas mejor de las heridas-dijo en un susurro y poniendo la cuchilla en un cajón.

-Eso no te interesa-dijo entre dientes y mirándolo fieramente-¡Cuándo me dejarás ir! ¡Ya me has tenido el tiempo suficiente en este lugar!- gritaba haciendo gestos con sus manos, aún tenía las marcas de las lágrimas en su rostro.

-No te traje aquí para dejarte ir-dijo seriamente-Te quiero aquí, conmigo-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó con un ligero temblor en la voz-¿De qué te sirvo aquí?-susurró quedándose en su lugar.

Blaine no respondió y caminó hasta la despensa, tomando una máquina saca jugos y dos vasos. Luego sacó unas cuantas naranjas del refrigerador y unas frutillas. Miró a Kurt por unos segundos, y apoyó sus manos en la mesa.

-¿Quieres jugo de frutilla o de naranja para desayunar?-dijo sin quitar su vista de él.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y por un momento sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, no podía creer que le hiciera una pregunta como esa después de que él preguntara para qué lo quería ahí ¿Debía responder y hacer como si esa situación fuera normal? No pensaba con claridad, no podía.

-Kurt-lo llamó el pelinegro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Fru… Frutilla-dijo en un susurro y sintiendo como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla derecha.

-¿Quieres panqueques?-dijo sin mirarlo y poniendo las frutillas en una juguera.

-¿Qué?-dijo viendo cada movimiento del pelinegro y mirándolo por primera vez con atención, su cerebro no conectaba con sus piernas para correr de ese lugar y encerrarse en la habitación de arriba. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sus ojos notaban cada detalle de la ropa y los movimientos de Blaine.

-¿Quieres panqueques?-repitió con una sonrisa.

-Sí-susurró sin moverse de su lugar, estaba paralizado y aún no podía creer que eso estaba ocurriendo, se encontraba con un completo extraño en una cocina igual a la de su hogar y sintiendo como si el mundo conspirara en su contra. En ese momento sentía que tal vez debía rendirse por un momento y no luchar, no intentar escapar, porque hasta ahora sus dos "planes" habían fallado.

-Siéntate-dijo el pelinegro encendiendo el fuego en la cocina y poniendo una sartén encima, ahora haría los panqueques. Kurt sólo miró con sorpresa ¿en qué minuto había hecho la mezcla para eso? Al parecer estuvo demasiado tiempo metido en sus pensamientos, porque no recordaba cuándo Blaine había puesto los platos y jugos en la mesa, incluso ahí había mermelada y manjar, aún no podía entender la situación y ya se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer después?-dijo con algo de confianza el ojimiel y dándole la espalda al castaño, pero no recibió respuesta, miró hacia atrás y notó que miraba con atención hacia un punto en la pared. Las lágrimas aún bajaban por su rostro.

Lo destrozaba esa escena y tenía que hacer algo para frenar eso, porque esas lágrimas eran un claro signo de que Kurt no la estaba pasando bien en ese lugar, y eran la prueba irrefutable de que algo estaba haciendo mal. Bajó la llama de la cocina y dejó el panqueque cocinándose a fuego lento, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto al castaño.

-Kurt-lo llamó en un susurro, pero él no respondió, por lo que llevó una mano a la mejilla izquierda del ojiazul y la tocó con suavidad, lo que hizo que el muchacho diera un pequeño salto. Blaine sonrió y tomó con suavidad el rostro del castaño y lo giró hacia él-Tengo unos discos en la sala, si quieres podemos escuchar música después del desayuno ¿te gustaría?-dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, esperando por una respuesta, pero Kurt sólo pudo mirar al suelo por unos segundos y luego volvió su vista al frente, todo en absoluto silencio.

Caminaba lo más decidido posible, aunque su cuerpo no lo estuviera acompañando en ese momento, sentía el pasto bajo sus pies y el brazo de su esposa sujetando el suyo. Conocía el camino a la perfección y no podía creer que ese año la visitaba sin Kurt.

-Estaré aquí-susurró Carol quedándose a unos metros de la tumba.

-Gracias-respondió Burt, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se puso frente a una lápida, se arrodilló frente a ella y depósito las flores que todos los años le llevaba-Hola-susurró y sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, miró la tumba por unos segundos-Perdóname, perdóname-lloraba fuertemente y cubría su rostro con su antebrazo-Por favor, perdóname-lloraba aferrándose a la lápida y pasando por sobre las flores que había dejado en el suelo-Lo perdí, perdí a nuestro pequeño-declaraba sintiendo como su pecho dolía, sólo podía recordar a Kurt en ese momento y sentirse culpable de su desaparición.

Tal vez si él lo hubiese detenido ese día, si él no hubiera permitido que fuera a la escuela o se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría. Tal vez todo sería diferente, y ese día no estaría junto a Carol en el cementerio, sino que con Kurt y ambos le estarían contando sobre ese año, lleno de cosas buenas y malas, pero se habrían reunido los tres como todos los años, pero ahora se encontraba abrazado a esa fría piedra, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo temblaba y que había roto la promesa hecha a su difunta esposa, cuidar a Kurt y no dejar que nada le pasara.

-Perdóname-murmuró sintiendo un poco de paz en su alma, pero con la culpa cayendo sobre su espalda, no podía creer que estaba pasando por eso-No quise perderlo, no me di cuenta de que algo le ocurría-contaba soltando la lápida y mirando las letras escritas en ella-No noté que lo golpeaban, nunca lo vi extraño, sólo…-y algunas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza-triste-susurró tomando el pasto del sitio con ambas manos y aferrándose a eso-Lo había notado y no hice nada, no le pregunté, no hice nada-murmuró una vez más ¡Lo dejé solo aunque sabía que algo no andaba bien!-dijo en un grito ahogado-Sólo quiero recuperarlo-susurró luego de unos segundos, su voz era suave y sus ojos seguían inundados, no sentía nada a su alrededor, ni la fina lluvia que comenzaba a caer y lo estaba empapando-Ayúdame a recuperarlo-susurró besando la lápida y mirándola por otros segundos más-por favor-dijo poniéndose de pie, se quedó ahí por un tiempo más y luego comenzó a caminar.

Carol lo vio alejarse y se acercó a la tumba, ordenó las flores y miró por unos segundos la lápida, sabía el significado que tenía ese día y ese lugar para su esposo y para Kurt. Ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, ellos le habían contado sobre lo que hacían cada año y que era un lugar especial para ellos. Sólo pudo susurrar unas cuantas palabras y luego se marchó, alcanzando a su marido que la esperaba junto a un árbol, se había detenido y miraba el suelo.

Se había quedado lavando los platos, de la cena, ya que Kurt no había almorzado y el desayuno había sido bastante "rápido" por no decir que lo arruinó haciendo preguntas estúpidas. Cerró la llave cuando enjuagó el último vaso, secó sus manos con un paño, se desató el delantal que había usado para lavar y lo dejó sobre una silla, iba a ir hacia su habitación cuando escuchó un ruido en el living.

Caminó hasta el lugar, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, al entrar se quedó en el umbral y observó la escena. Kurt estaba sentado en el sillón mirando una foto, le daba la espalda; pudo ver a un lado del sillón la lámpara en el suelo, de seguro el castaño al tomar el marco la había tirado, pero eso no importaba, ya la recogería. Se acercó un poco para mirar la foto que acaparaba su atención y ahí pudo apreciar a una mujer y un hombre abrazados, ambos sonreían.

¿Quién era ella? Él nunca se había detenido a mirar las fotos que había duplicado de la casa de los Hummel-Hudson. Aunque ahora que miraba bien, ahí estaba Burt Hummel junto a esa mujer, a la que Kurt se parecía demasiado, sobre todo por los ojos azules.

-Perdóname-susurró en un hilo de voz el castaño y acarició con dos de sus dedos la imagen de la mujer-Perdóname por no visitarte-dijo nuevamente-Sabes que nunca falto, solo espero que papá haya ido-se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y abrazó con fuerza la imagen-Te extraño, mamá-dijo rompiendo a llorar.

Por unos minutos sólo el llanto del castaño inundó la habitación y el pelinegro observó la escena sin saber qué hacer, se acercó un poco quedando junto al sillón y miró una vez más a Kurt.

-¿Mamá?-dijo Blaine casi en un susurro, sabía que Carol no era la madre de Kurt, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en quién podía ser o por qué no estaba en casa.

Por primera vez, Kurt no se asustó con la presencia del pelinegro y volvió a mirar la foto con cariño, las lágrimas bajaban con suavidad por su rostro.

-Murió cuando era pequeño-susurró sin mirarlo y sonriendo tristemente-Hoy se cumple un año más desde que no está conmigo.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo el ojimiel acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

-La extraño-dijo poniendo la foto sobre la mesa de centro-La extraño demasiado.

-Era linda-susurró Blaine mirando la imagen.

-Era la más hermosa de todas-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y con un brillo especial en su mirada-Era la mejor-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior-Pero no está conmigo, ya no-dijo volviendo a llorar, a los segundos sintió como Blaine lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo y se dejó hacer, por primera vez no le temía a ese muchacho y se aferró a él con fuerza, necesitaba sentirse protegido en ese momento, porque ahora más que nunca extrañaba a su madre y por sobre todo a su padre. Ahora no tenía a ninguna de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, sentía que se los habían arrebatado, a pesar de que él había desaparecido de la vida de su padre.

Lo cobijó en su pecho y sintió como Kurt lo abrazaba con fuerza, y él sólo correspondió de la misma forma, le destrozaba el alma escuchar su llanto, pero lo entendía, porque él también había perdido a su madre hace unos años y había sido lo más doloroso que le había tocado vivir. Sintió como las lágrimas del castaño humedecían su camisa y no le dio importancia, sólo acarició con cariño la cabeza del muchacho y se apoyó por completo en el sillón para que ambos estuvieran más cómodos.

Poco a poco sintió como Kurt dejaba de llorar, y sólo pudo sonreír ante eso, al fin se calmaba un poco, sabía que lo mejor era llorar, porque así se desahogaba y sentía mejor. Por eso había permitido que el castaño lo hiciera con tanta libertad, y si tenía que cobijarlo nuevamente para que se sintiera mejor, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sonrió al pensar en ello y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Kurt era tranquila, lo miró nuevamente y pudo ver que se había quedado dormido, suspiró tranquilo, se recostó por completo en el sillón y acomodó a Kurt junto a él, sin dejar de abrazarlo, y luego de unos minutos, él también se durmió.


	7. Día 12

Día 12

Comenzaba a despertar, volvió a sentir el olor a manzanilla con miel, era más fuerte que la vez anterior y sonrió. Se sentía tan a gusto donde estaba que ni quería abrir los ojos, pero tuvo que hacerlo, porque sentía que no estaba en la cama. Cuando al fin pudo mirar se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrado a una camisa de color verde con cuadros, tragó e intentó que su respiración siguiera normal, pero no lo logró.

Poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Blaine, estaba muy cerca del suyo, lo observó por unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que aún dormía. Tenía que salir de ahí, no quería ni pensar qué ocurriría si despertaba y él seguía en ese sitio, pero si se movía podía despertarlo ¿qué podía hacer? Lo mejor era quedarse quieto y si Blaine despertaba hacerse el dormido, sí, ese podría ser un buen plan. Se mantuvo por unos segundos observando el rostro del pelinegro y se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había mirado bien.

-Es lindo-susurró notando cada detalle del rostro del moreno, y viendo cómo caían sus crespos con gracia por su frente, era adorable ¿Qué? ¡No! Cómo iba a ser adorable la persona que lo tenía secuestrado, sacudió sutilmente su cabeza intentando espantar esos pensamientos, suspiró con pesar e intentó moverse para levantarse, pero sintió como Blaine lo abrazaba nuevamente. Lo volvió a mirar y notó que seguía durmiendo, así que intentó una vez más salirse de sus brazos, pero no pudo-Maldita suerte-susurró cansado y decidió volver a cerrar los ojos, lo mejor era seguir durmiendo, ya que no tenía sentido intentar liberarse.

-Kurt-escuchó que Blaine lo llamaba, sólo alzó un poco la vista y se encontró con los ojos miel-¿Quieres comer?-dijo con una sonrisa, aún estaba algo adormilado. Por toda respuesta el castaño movió su cabeza afirmativamente-Prepararé algo mientras te bañas-dijo en un susurro y mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Está bien-respondió y se salió de encima a penas Blaine lo soltó, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a su habitación a buscar la bata y una toalla. No podía creer que había dormido sobre el pelinegro toda la noche.

Miraba al director y a la entrenadora alternativamente, ambos estaban sentados hablando mientras él se encontraba en una silla al lado de Sue, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, no podía ser posible.

-Tu padre viene en camino-dijo Beiste entrando al lugar.

-Gracias, Shannon-contestó Sue volteando a verla-¿Te quedas con nosotros?-dijo apuntando una silla.

-Claro-dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Hasta cuándo me tendrán aquí?-dijo David molesto.

-Hasta que llegue tu padre-dijo el director Figgins seriamente.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado y sin entender aún la situación.

-¿Qué crees tú?-dijo Sue encarándolo.

-¿Me suspenderán?

-Por mí te tendría en una cárcel-dijo con molestia.

-¡No he hecho nada!- gritó exaltado.

-¿Nada?-dijo Sue sorprendida-¿Te parece poco haber golpeado a Kurt Hummel, el mismo día que desaparece y que para más tuvieras fotos de él en tu casillero?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Siempre lo golpeaba-dijo bajando la mirada y empuñando sus manos-no tengo nada que ver con su desaparición-dijo mirándola a los ojos-puede acusarme de abusivo, pero no soy tan malo como para hacerlo desaparecer-dijo seriamente.

-Ni tan inteligente-dijo con una sonrisa de burla-¿Cómo explicas las fotos?-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Acaso es policía que tengo que decirle todo?-dijo indignado.

-No lo es, pero es mejor que hables ahora y aclaremos este malentendido-dijo Beiste- Además, no le dijiste nada a la policía cuando te interrogaron.

-¿Le crees?-dijo Sue sorprendida.

-Es uno de mis futbolistas y a pesar de que no es de los mejores alumnos, no lo creo capaz de algo así.

-Lo golpeó sin misericordia ¡Vimos a Porcelana ese día! ¡Tú lo ayudaste a reponerse!- le gritó molesta y poniéndose de pie.

-Sí-dijo seriamente y poniéndose a su altura-pero aún así dudo mucho que este muchacho tuviera las agallas para hacerlo-dijo mirando al castaño.

-Gracias-susurró el muchacho mirando el suelo.

-No agradezcas tanto-dijo Sue cruzándose de brazos-Explícanos qué hacían las fotos de Porcelana en tu casillero.

-Yo… -miró a los tres presentes-¿Puedo hablar a solas con las entrenadora Beiste?-susurró mirando a la mujer.

-No hay problema-accedió el director y se levantó de su lugar-Vamos Sue, para que puedan hablar tranquilos-dijo Figgins tomándola por un brazo.

-¡No! Quiero escuchar qué es lo que tiene para decir, ya verá que…

-Vamos-insistió el moreno.

-Te salvaste por esta vez, pero igual lo sabré-dijo con seriedad la rubia y salió muy molesta del lugar.

Se quedaron solos y Shannon lo miraba esperando una respuesta, quería saber por qué tenía cosas y fotos de Kurt en su casillero, no era normal, para nada normal algo así. Mucho menos cuando has golpeado a la persona que al parecer "veneras", era bastante extraño y lo único que quería saber era ¿qué pasaba por la cabeza de David Karofsky?

-Te escucho-dijo Beiste mirándolo con atención, se encontraba sentada en una silla igual que él.

-Entrenadora ¿se lo contará a alguien?-dijo en un murmullo y sin mirarla.

-Tengo que hacerlo, y probablemente tengas que dar tu testimonio a la policía, porque no puedes quedar como sospechoso.

-Está bien-suspiró cansado-Yo tenía esas fotos de Hummel, porque…-dijo en un susurro y mirando aún el suelo-yo…-suspiró con fuerza- me enamoré de él-dijo sonrojándose con fuerza, miró fijamente a la entrenadora, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida ¿le jugaba una broma? Porque si así era, tenía que admitir que era buena.

-¿Es broma?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-No-dijo seriamente.

-¿Eres gay?-preguntó al notar que le decía la verdad, siempre que veía la decisión en su mirada se daba cuenta de que no le mentía.

-No-dijo nerviosamente-pero me gusta Hummel-dijo casi en un susurro y con la mirada vidriosa.

-¿Es todo?-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del castaño.

-Sí-susurró mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué lo golpeabas?-preguntó sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su boca.

-Porque necesitaba llamar su atención, quería que me viera, que dejara de mirar a Evans o a cualquier otro…

-¿Qué no fueras tú?-sólo recibió una afirmación de su parte-David-dijo un poco cansada-Cuando tengas problemas de ese tipo-dijo en un suspiro-Llámame-le entregó una tarjeta con sus teléfonos-Te aseguro que te comprenderé y te voy a escuchar, siempre tendrás una amiga en mí-dijo seriamente.

-Gracias, entrenadora.

-No lo agradezcas, porque estás metido en un gran lío-susurró mirando afuera y viendo a agentes del FBI, hablaban con Sue y con Figgins, también estaba Paul Karofsky.

Había terminado de preparar algo para comer, porque pasaban de las 2 de la tarde, después de comer se daría una ducha. Porque no dejaría a Kurt comiendo solo. Subió hasta la habitación del castaño, le avisaría que ya estaba todo listo en la cocina. Golpeó la puerta suavemente, pero no recibió respuesta, abrió con cuidado y asomó la cabeza, ahí pudo ver al ojiazul sentado en la cama y mirando con atención un cuaderno.

Se acercó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado, pudo ver la letra de una canción en una de las hojas. La miró por unos segundos y no la reconoció, en su vida había escuchado esa canción. Iba a preguntar de quién era, pero al parecer el castaño leía sus pensamientos esa mañana.

-No recuerdo bien quién la interpreta-dijo mirando con detención el cuaderno-Pero es una canción que Puck cantaba siempre-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué la escribiste?-susurró tomando el cuaderno con una de sus manos.

-Porque así me siento ahora-susurró mirando el suelo, sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

-¿La cantarías para mí?-dijo devolviéndole el cuaderno.

-¿No leíste lo que dice?-dijo sin mirarlo.

-Quiero escucharlo-dijo mirándolo con atención.

Kurt se puso de pie y dejó el cuaderno sobre el escritorio, caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró, luego volteó a ver a Blaine y cerró los ojos, se sabía la canción de memoria y ahora más que nunca la melodía inundaba sus oídos, su mente tenía tan viva la letra en esos instantes que jamás podría borrarla.

_I never thought I'd change my_  
><em>opinion again<em>  
><em>But you moved me in a way that I've<em>  
><em>never known<em>  
><em>You moved me in a way that I've<em>  
><em>never known<em>

_But straight away you just moved_  
><em>into position again<em>  
><em>You abused me in a way that I've<em>  
><em>never known<em>  
><em>You abused me in a way that I've<em>  
><em>never known<em>

Blaine lo miraba sorprendido, no podía creer que se sentía así ¿Acaso él había provocado esos sentimientos en Kurt? Porque realmente le dolía que fuera así, no podía entender por qué. Pero sí se daba cuenta de que no apartaba su mirada de él, era como si le dedicara la canción, y eso sí que lo ponía nervioso, porque no eran las palabras más bellas del mundo.

_So break me shake me hate me__  
><em>_take me over__  
><em>_When the madness stops then you__  
><em>_will be alone__  
><em>_Just break me shake me hate me__  
><em>_take me over__  
><em>_When the madness stops then you__  
><em>_will be alone_

_So you're the kind that deals with the__  
><em>_games in the mind__  
><em>_Well you confuse me in a way that__  
><em>_I've never known__  
><em>_You confuse me in a way that I've__  
><em>_never known_

Pudo notar el nerviosismo de Blaine, sabía que no le agradaba lo que escuchaba, pero no podía hacer más, porque realmente era lo que sentía y esa canción lo reflejaba totalmente. Sentía que había abusado de él, aunque nunca le hubiera tocado ni un pelo, sentía que lo mejor era que terminara con eso de una vez por todas, porque él realmente se volvía loco en ese sitio.

_So break me shake me hate me__  
><em>_take me over__  
><em>_When the madness stops then you__  
><em>_will be alone__  
><em>_So won't you break me shake me hate me__  
><em>_take me over__  
><em>_When the madness stops then you__  
><em>_will be alone_

_She says, " I can help you, but what__  
><em>_do you say?"__  
><em>_'Cause it's not free baby, you'll have__  
><em>_to pay__  
><em>_You just keep me contemplating, that__  
><em>_your soul is slowly fading_

_God, don't you know that I live with a ton__  
><em>_of regret?__  
><em>_'Cause I used to move you in a way__  
><em>_that you've never known__  
><em>_But then I accused you in a way that__  
><em>_you've never known__  
><em>_But you've hurt me in a way that I've__  
><em>_never known..._

Sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, aún miraba a Kurt, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, pero no podía soportar el dolor que poco a poco se asentaba en su pecho; sentía una presión muy fuerte y su boca se había secado, sabía que no soportaría más esa situación, pero él le pidió que cantara. Ahora tenía que escuchar hasta el final.

_Break me shake me hate me__  
><em>_take me over__  
><em>_When the madness stops then you__  
><em>_will be alone__  
><em>_So won't you break me shake me__  
><em>_hate me take me over__  
><em>_When the madness stops then you__  
><em>_will be alone_

_Listen, baby__  
><em>_You'll be, you'll be alone_

_Break me shake me hate me take__  
><em>_me make me__  
><em>_Fake me break me shake me hate__  
><em>_me take me__  
><em>_Break me_

A penas terminó de cantar, Blaine salió corriendo de la habitación, Kurt sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y sentir como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Necesitaba desahogarse y liberar la tención que tenía en el pecho desde el día en que se vio en esa habitación y sinceramente, sentía que Blaine lo tenía atrapado ahí y no acababa nunca con su tortura, sino que la acentuaba más y más.

A los segundos sintió un fuerte portazo, de seguro el pelinegro se había encerrado en su habitación. No podía decir que lo sentía, porque realmente había sido un alivio cantar esa canción, porque de alguna forma logró decirle que odiaba esa situación y rogaba porque todo eso terminara pronto. Además, Blaine era el único que podía terminar con todo ese sufrimiento.

Entró al taller, buscando con la mirada a Puck, lo encontró sacando un motor de un auto y sonrió al verlo manchado de grasa, debía admitir que se veía sexy así, pero vio su mirada seria y por un momento no lo reconoció. Él no era así, de seguro estaba pensando en algo que lo atormentaba, porque se veía concentrado, pero no precisamente en el auto que reparaba.

-Hola, chico rudo-dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a él.

-Lauren-dijo sorprendido y poniendo el motor en una mesa-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo limpiando sus manos con un paño que tenía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, trabajaba con unos jeans viejos y una polera en las mismas condiciones.

-Vine a verte, hoy no fuiste a la escuela-dijo seriamente-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Nada-dijo seriamente y apoyándose en el auto, miraba al suelo y empuñó sus manos-Nada-repitió y mordió su labio inferior.

-Eso no se parece a nada-dijo acercándose-Puedes contarme, no le diré a nadie-susurró tocando su rostro con una de sus manos.

-Estoy preocupado por Kurt-dijo en un murmullo-Aún no aparece y Burt se ve mal.

-Mientes-dijo seriamente la muchacha-Eso no es preocupación ¿qué te pasa?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tal vez sólo estoy cansado-susurró mirando el suelo.

-Tampoco es eso-dijo seriamente-dime, no te regañaré si eso es lo que temes-dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Me preocupa que Burt haya dejado tirado el taller, este lugar le ayuda a pagar las cuentas y…

-¿Sólo por eso trabajas aquí?-dijo sin creerle aún.

-Sí, Lauren, estoy aquí para ayudar-dijo en un murmullo y mirando a otro lado.

-Pero esa no es toda la verdad-dijo decidida.

-¿Quieres la verdad?-dijo alzando la voz y mirándola a la cara-¡Te diré la verdad!- gritó molesto y sintiendo como perdía el control por unos segundos-¡Me siento culpable!- dijo de una vez.

-¿Por qué?-logró preguntar, aún sorprendida por el arranque de furia de Puck.

-¿Por qué?-dijo sonriendo sin creer lo que le preguntaba, miró a un lado por unos segundos y luego la observó con atención-Porque por más de un año le hice la vida miserable a Kurt, lo lancé al basurero, le tiré granizados, lo encerré en los vestidores del equipo de fútbol, y le dije toda clase de cosas de las que me arrepiento ¡Por eso me siento culpable! Siento que si no fue secuestrado, escapó y si lo hizo fue por mi culpa-dijo respirando agitadamente.

-Tú ya no lo molestabas y Karofsky lo golpeó ese día-respondió algo extrañada por la confesión.

-Karofsky fue la última gota que rebalsó el vaso, pero yo ayudé a llenarlo-dijo furioso- Y nada ni nadie hará que Kurt se sienta menos mal por lo que le hacía o que yo deje de sentir que fue mi culpa si él huyó-dijo seriamente y se dirigió al auto que había estado arreglando toda la mañana.

Se sentía miserable, le dolía el pecho y no paraba de llorar. Dolía, su corazón dolía demasiado. Había cerrado la puerta con llave y estaba recostado en su cama. No podía creer que Kurt sentía eso, no podía aceptar que él se sentía prisionero y le pedía que terminara con ese dolor ahora. Al oírlo cantar, le pareció que su voz era tan hermosa como cuando cantaba en el club Glee, pero ahora estaba tan llena de dolor que simplemente era… ¡Dios! Era doloroso, tal vez habría sido mejor dejar que Kurt lo apuñalara el día anterior con ese cuchillo, tal vez dolería mucho menos.

-¿Por qué no me quiere?-susurró abrazado a su almohada-Yo lo amo-murmuró secándose el rostro con fuerza-¿Acaso no lo sabe?-murmuró presionando con fuerza la almohada- ¡Lo amo!- gritó desesperado y siguió llorando, no aguantaba esa situación y por ese día no quería verlo más, no después de lo que había escuchado.


	8. Día 20

**CocoHummel:** Me alegro de que te gustara. Y sinceramente, no había pensado en ese plan, aunque Kurt no es muy dado a mentir, mucho menos a su padre, así que dudo mucho que diga que Blaine lo salvó XD Blaine está loco por… Kurt, y eso no se le pasará ni con mi pastillitas rojas =) Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**Jqii: **Gracias por tus palaras! Blaine está loco, pero poco a poco irá revelando las razones por las que secuestró a Kurt =) Es cierto, Blaine da miedo, pero si Kurt quiere salir de ahí necesita enfrentarlo y dejar de temer. Beiste y Sue son las mejores y no se detendrán en su búsqueda =) Blaine es lindo por donde se le mire y Kurt debería darse cuenta, bueno ya lo admite… veamos si ocurre algo más =) tan cierto eso, Blaine es sexy, el secuestrador sexy sexy! Lo de la madre de Kurt es bastante triste, pero ya verás que no es lo único triste que viene… Espero que te guste lo que sigue y estoy actualizando todos los días. Qué estés muy bien, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Chiyo-san n.n:** Tienes razón, en este capítulo es difícil pensar quién sufre más… pobre Kurt y pobre Blaine, así de simple. Blaine no es correspondido, pero tampoco ha declarado sus sentimientos tan abiertamente… aún =) Pronto vendrá esa parte y veamos cómo reacciona Kurt, qué ocurre con eso =) Tienes razón ¿quién no se enamora de Kurt? Es adorable =) No es culpa de Puck, pero eso no impide que se sienta culpable… espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**Yuna Hummel: **El cuchillo… Dios! Qué manera de aparecer XD Al fin el cuchillo tuvo un descanso, pero pronto odiarás a… no sé aún realmente, porque como voy con un capítulo por día no he podido adelantar nada =/ Kurt luchará por su libertad, aunque no sé hasta qué punto, porque tiene su límite y en cualquier momento se va a cansar… Te felicito por leer desde el teléfono, es horrible… una vez lo hice y no lo repetí nunca más! XD espero que estés super bien, nos estamos leyendo, gracias por leer y comentar, ojalá te guste lo que sigue =)

**Carlikurtlandia: **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, también me duele ver mal a Blaine y Puck, los adoro y cuando la pasan mal yo también la paso mal =( A Puck le costará convencerse de que no es su culpa, porque se siente mal por no haber podido evitar que desapareciera. Blaine no pensó nunca en las consecuencias, siempre pensó que Kurt correría a sus brazos, pero la realidad es otra… Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste lo que sigue! Qué estés muy bien!

**LuPhexHG: **Te creo que pensaste en él… y duele que así sea u.u También me dio pena Blaine, pero él se lo buscó, esa no era la forma para estar con Kurt, pero Blaine ve una realidad que no existe y algún día se dará cuenta de eso. Bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por comentar y leer! Qué estés muy bien =)

**Ferchi'Criss: **¿OMGLEE? XD no me había fijado, luego leí bien y noté que no decía OMG como creía… bueno, Dave tuvo que decir la verdad, sino seguiría como sospechoso. Sue no se detendrá, aún tiene más planes, Puck se siente culpable, pero no se le pasará, no hasta encontrar a Kurt… aunque tal vez nunca se le pase, no se sabe aún u.u Sí! Puck es sexy! =) En lo que sigue hay un poco más de Klaine, pero vamos de a poco, que en el próximo capítulo hay algo más… =) Blaine pagará por lo que ha hecho, y al parecer Kurt se está encargando de que así sea, ya que día a día lo tortura de una forma distinta XD Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y me alegro de que adores que actualice todos los días XD cuando no pueda avisaré =) Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**napop: **Hola nuevamente! Blaine también me da pena… y en eso concuerdo, aunque Blaine sea psicópata es Blaine XD aunque eso suene raro. Bueno, espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por comentar y leer! Qué estés muy bien =)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Realmente disfrute escribiendo este capítulo, sobre todo lo que va sintiendo Kurt cada vez que Blaine se le acerca =) Espero que les guste y en este capítulo han pasado unos cuantos días, acercándose una fecha muy importante para todos =) La canción que aparece en este capítulo es:

**Alone de Celine Dion**

**NOTA: El próximo capítulo lo publicaré el sábado (hoy vuelvo a clases en la universidad y el capítulo que sigue aún no lo tengo listo y con mi horario es poco probable, lo siento).**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

Día 20

Miraba por la ventana, siempre veía la nieve en esas fechas, y le gustaba, aunque esa mañana no estaba seguro de eso. Los barrotes que lo separaban de ella hacían que eso fuese una prisión. Se encontraba en la sala de la casa, apoyaba una mano en la ventana y sentía el frío cristal bajo sus dedos, se sentía bien, pero sabía que eso era pasajero.

-El almuerzo está listo-dijo Blaine tras él, le hablaba al fin, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, porque desde que le había cantado que no le hablaba. Al principio lo agradeció, pero ahora el ambiente era tenso y de alguna forma le dolía.

Kurt caminó hasta la cocina y ahí vio su plato servido. Blaine se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a comer, el ojiazul lo miró por un par de segundos y se sentó frente a él. Le incomodaba el silencio que había, pero no podía hacer nada para quitarlo, porque el pelinegro se negaba a resolver las cosas y él mejor que nadie sabía que la solución era dejarlo libre.

-Blaine-murmuró suavemente y sin mirarlo, pero no recibió respuesta-¿Seguirás sin hablarme?-dijo mirando su comida y revolviéndola con el tenedor.

-¿Acaso no fue eso lo que querías? Pediste que acabara con todo esto-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-¡Me refería a que me dejarás libre! ¡Ya no soporto todo esto!-dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándolo fieramente.

-¿Me odias?- preguntó de una vez y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Odiarte?-dijo con una sonrisa irónica-¡No sabes cuánto! Eres mi carcelero, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, no podría sentir nada más por ti ¡Te odio!- gritó furioso.

-Me odias-dijo en un hilo de voz y sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían-Me odias-repitió mirándolo con atención y poniéndose de pie-¿Por qué?-susurró sintiendo como una lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha.

-¿Por qué?-sonrió sin creerlo-¡Me secuestraste! ¿No te parece suficiente?-dijo molesto-¡Me alejaste de mi familia y mis amigos! ¿Por qué yo?-dijo acercándose a él-¿Por qué yo y no alguien más?- Dijo tomándolo por la camisa.

-¿Y por qué alguien más?-dijo con una sonrisa-No podría buscar a otra persona que no fueras tú, no podría-susurró mirando su rostro.

-¿Cómo supiste de mí?-dijo sintiendo como sus fuerzas flaqueaban, lo soltó y miró con atención sus ojos-responde-dijo fríamente.

Blaine lo miró con una sonrisa y dio un paso hacia Kurt, quien comenzó a retroceder, por lo que el pelinegro sólo avanzó. Cuando el castaño chocó con un mueble, Blaine quedó casi sobre él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares y sonrió.

-¿No me recuerdas?-susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Debería?-dijo sin saber qué hacer, estaba demasiado cerca.

-Creo que no…-susurró bajando la mirada por un momento-Fue hace dos años-decía sin despegarse de Kurt y viendo como fruncía el ceño-Ese día fui al centro comercial, porque se acercaba Navidad y debía comprar unos regalos-dijo en un susurro y sin apartar las manos del rostro del castaño-papá estaba en el trabajo y se cumplían tres años de la muerte de mamá-dijo en voz baja y mirando el suelo, le dolía mucho recordarlo. Suspiró con fuerza y dirigió nuevamente la mirada a los ojos de Kurt- Caminaba mirando los aparadores, cuando choqué con alguien y quedé tirado en el suelo-dijo alzando sus cejas y sonriendo con fuerza.

Al parecer no importaban sus esfuerzos, el ojiazul no recordaba ese día, no como él. Se dio ánimo y decidió continuar con lo que contaba, porque Kurt quería saber por qué lo eligió a él y se lo diría.

-Me ofreciste tu mano para que me levantara y me sonreíste-dijo en un murmullo-me puse de pie y te disculpaste, dijiste que estabas distraído y que no me habías visto. Luego te marchaste y te seguí, vi que te reuniste con tu padre y fueron a comprar, se veían felices-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Por qué nos seguiste?-susurró mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Porque se veían felices, quería saber por qué sonreían tanto, si sólo eran padre e hijo en el centro comercial, gastando dinero que seguramente no tenían; pero pronto me di cuenta de que no era sólo eso, sino que compartían su tiempo y al parecer se sentía bien-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Siempre que salía con papá era entretenido-confirmó mirando los ojos miel de Blaine.

-Me di cuenta-susurró mirándolo con atención-Por eso los seguí, porque nada podía ser completamente feliz, nada podía ser tan perfecto-susurró soltando el rostro de Kurt y bajando la mirada-Pero me mostraron lo contrario, ustedes sí eran felices, a pesar de que vivían los dos solos.

-¿Y ahí te metiste a la casa y la replicaste?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-No, cariño-susurró volviendo a acariciar sus mejillas-esa es otra historia-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, pero no fue correspondido, sólo necesitaba sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del castaño, era lo único que podía calmarlo en ese momento-Ese día fue cuando busqué la forma de acercarme a ti-dijo en su oído.

-¿Por qué yo?-dijo sintiendo como una lágrima bajaba por su rostro y un escalofrío recorría su espalda, Blaine se separó levemente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Porque nunca vi una sonrisa tan hermosa-susurró suavemente y paso un dedo por sobre los labios del castaño.

-¿Por qué yo?-se atrevió a repetir, necesitaba la respuesta, no podía ser sólo por su sonrisa.

-¿Te has preguntado por qué te gusta cantar y no otra cosa?

-Sí-susurró mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Por qué te gusta cantar?-dijo en un murmullo.

-Porque me hace sentir vivo-pudo ver como Blaine cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

-Eso me pasó contigo-dijo acariciando sus mejillas y juntando sus frente, abrió los ojos y lo miró con atención-Te vi tan feliz junto a tu padre, creí que era sólo una fachada, una mera apariencia para el resto del mundo-dijo separándose levemente-Pero cuando los observé por un tiempo me di cuenta de que ustedes sí eran felices, creí que eso sólo te pasaba con él, así que vi si tenías amigos y me di cuenta de que a Mercedes también la hacías feliz.

-¿La conoces?-dijo en un susurro.

-Conozco a tus amigos, al Club Glee, a todos-dijo en un susurro-Pero creí que sólo a ella la hacías feliz, luego me di cuenta de que hasta tus maestros estaban complacidos con tu presencia-dijo bajando la mirada por un momento-Y fue en ese instante en el que me propuse ser feliz también, porque me había dado cuenta de que sólo contigo podría conseguirlo.

-¿Feliz?-dijo sintiendo como bajaban más lágrimas por su rostro.

-Sí, pero me di cuenta de que tú no eras completamente feliz, sólo lo eras cuando estabas en casa, porque muchas veces lloraste estando en el Club Glee-dijo acariciando sus mejillas-Y vi que en los pasillos de la escuela no todo era tan bueno, como supuse en un principio.

-¿Cómo me seguiste en McKinley?-preguntó perplejo.

-Una pregunta por día-susurró acercando su rostro al del castaño-Me di cuenta de que te insultaban y te golpeaban, incluso los que ahora son tus amigos; también pude notar que no podía hacer nada por ayudarte, porque incluso yo no soy tan fuerte como ellos-dijo separándose completamente de Kurt y dándole la espalda-Y me gustaría ser tan fuerte como esos matones para protegerte, me gustaría tener la valentía que tienes tú para hacerles frente y no permitir que te golpeen o que te hagan daño, pero no soy así-susurró dolido-No nací con esas fuerzas-dijo bajando la voz.

-A veces no es necesario ser un héroe para proteger a alguien más-murmuró Kurt caminando hasta él y tomando uno de sus hombros.

-¿No? Entonces ¿Cómo puedes ser fuerte sin músculos?-dijo volteando a verlo y quedando casi pegado a su rostro.

-Sólo necesitas…-dijo sintiendo el aliento del moreno sobre sus labios, se sentía bien-Necesitas…-decía en un murmullo y vio como el rostro de Blaine estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo-Tienes que…-dijo sintiendo las manos del ojimiel en su cintura, lo atraía hacia él y Kurt sólo pudo poner sus manos detrás del cuello del moreno.

-¿Tengo qué?-murmuró con una sonrisa el pelinegro, pero el ojiazul no respondía, su respiración era agitada y se veía un poco nervioso.

-Lo siento-dijo bajando la mirada-Lo olvidé-dijo separándose de él y volviendo a sentarse a la mesa para terminar de comer.

-Descuida-susurró Blaine con una sonrisa-Si lo recuerdas me dices-dijo sentándose también.

Miraba por la ventana, veía la nieve caer y no pudo sonreír, no como quería, no como cuando Kurt despertaba esas frías mañanas y le daba un abrazo o como cuando se levantaba gritando que estaba nevando y que faltaba poco para Navidad.

-Faltan 4 días-susurró pegando su frente al cristal de la ventana de la sala.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Carol tras él.

-Navidad, hoy es 21 de diciembre-dijo en un susurro.

-Es cierto-dijo la mujer bajando la mirada. Burt volteó a verla y la abrazó.

-¿Qué le regalarás a Finn?-dijo en su oído y sintiendo como ella se aferraba a él.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañada.

-Tienes que regalarle algo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creí que…

-¿Este año no tendríamos Navidad?-dijo separándola y mirándola a los ojos-Esta es la festividad favorita de Kurt, por nada del mundo me la perdería, aunque él no está, estoy seguro de que querría que al menos su "hermano"-dijo con una sonrisa-tuviera una Navidad como se merece.

-¿Entonces?-dijo perpleja y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hay que adornar la casa y comprar los regalos-dijo con una sonrisa, débil, pero después de tantos días al fin era sincera. Sintió como Carol lo abrazaba con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a reír, como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-¿Qué ocurre?-susurró la mujer extrañada.

-Kurt ama esta fecha, pero siempre reclama que el consumismo y el comercio la ensombrecen, que deberíamos… ¡celebrar en medio de la nieve! Porque si hay un viejo regordete repartiendo regalos, nosotros al menos deberíamos sacrificarnos y esperarlo ahí afuera-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo dijo eso?-lo miró extrañada y alzando una ceja.

-La Navidad pasada-dijo con una sonrisa-Será mejor que vayas por tu chaqueta-ella lo miró extrañada- iremos al centro comercial-dijo separándose por completo.

-Gracias-susurró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

No quería celebrar nada realmente, pero desde que Kurt desapareció había visto como Finn y Carol se desmoronaban lentamente, ya no sonreían y siempre se les veía preocupados. Tal vez no era momento para continuar con sus vidas aún, pero al menos les daría un día tranquilo y como lo merecían, lleno de amor y alegría, aunque fuera forzada.

Caminó hasta el taller, tenía que revisar el lugar antes de salir y para su sorpresa se encontró con dos personas dándose de puñetazos en medio del lugar, el resto de los trabajadores apostaban a ver quién ganaba.

-Un dólar a Puckerman-dijo Burt cruzándose de brazos, a penas escucharon su voz todos volvieron a trabajar, haciendo como si esa pelea nunca hubiese existido-¿Puck?-lo llamó el mecánico a su lado, el muchacho lo miró por unos segundos y al instante fue derribado, ocasión que Burt aprovechó y tomó por el cuello al muchacho que se le había ido encima a Noah.

-Señor Hummel-dijo en un hilo de voz-Me…-apuntaba su cuello.

-¿Te asfixio? Te juro que complacido lo haría-dijo soltándolo y viendo como el chico se doblaba intentando tomar algo de aire.

-Señor H-dijo Puck junto a Burt- Karofsky vino a molestar.

-¡No!-dijo lo más fuerte que pudo el matón-Vine a hablar con usted-dijo más recuperado-pero me encontré con este idiota.

-¡A quién llamas idiota!- gritó Puck levantando su puño, pero Burt se interpuso.

-Alto-dijo mirándolos alternativamente-Puckerman tu deberías estar en la escuela, solo por hoy dejaré que faltes, pero si mañana te veo aquí te juro que no respondo.

-Sí, señor-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Tú-dijo mirando a Dave-Acompáñame, tenemos que hablar-dijo seriamente y caminó a la salida del taller, el muchacho lo siguió sin bajar la mirada.

Caminaron a la casa, una vez dentro fueron a la sala y ahí ambos se sentaron, a los segundos llegó Carol. Los miró sorprendida, se acercó a su esposo, quien sólo le presentó al muchacho con molestia.

-David Karofsky-dijo apuntando al muchacho, ella le dio la mano-Ella es Carol.

-La madre de Finn-susurró con una mueca.

-Así es, pero como no viniste para presentaciones dime ¿qué quieres?-dijo seriamente.

-Quería disculparme con usted por todo lo que le hice a Kurt-murmuró sin bajar la mirada-Realmente lamento todo lo que lo hice pasar y…

-No tienes ni idea de lo que le hiciste pasar, no tienes ni idea de lo que sufrió Kurt-dijo empuñando sus manos.

-Por eso me disculpo-dijo en un suspiro y sin apartar tu mirada.

-Ya entiendo por qué no dormía bien en las noches, tú eras su pesadilla, cuando dormía y al ir a la escuela, por eso…

-Siempre se veía cansado-susurró Karofsky tragando duro y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

-Exacto-dijo seriamente-Tú eras su pesadilla y ahora alguien más lo tiene ¡Por tu maldita culpa perdí a mi hijo!- se lanzó sobre él y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa-Si no lo hubieses golpeado ese día, tendría a mi hijo conmigo ¡Kurt estaría aquí!- gritó enfurecido y sin deshacer su agarre-Si realmente lamentas lo que le hiciste a mi hijo, no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí-dijo sin soltarlo.

-Lo haré-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Y no vuelvas a hacerle a nadie lo que le hiciste a Kurt, porque si me entero que maltrataste a alguien más ¡Te juro que no tendrás una pelea infantil como la que tenías con Puck! Te juro que te mataré con mis manos y por primera vez no necesitaré mi escopeta para cazarte-le dijo fieramente y a los segundos Karofsky salió del lugar.

-Burt-susurró Carol mirándolo con la mirada brillante.

-Tranquila-dijo abrazándola-Todo está bien-ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Después de su conversación con el ojiazul no había podido mantener su cabeza fría, porque funcionaba a mil por hora, no podía creer que se había olvidado que en cuatro días sería Navidad. La fecha que más le gustaba a Kurt, antes de esa fecha él lo había conocido y cultivado ese amor que sentía ¿Cómo comprar un regalo sin dejarlo solo en casa? Sonrió a penas pensó en algo.

Corrió hasta su habitación y comenzó a buscar su computadora portátil, la tenía escondida en una puertecita secreta que había en el suelo, se levantaba la alfombra y ahí se veía. A penas la encendió, se impacientó, porque en cualquier momento podía aparecer Kurt, aunque después de los acontecimientos de esa mañana lo dudaba mucho, sólo sonrió ante eso. Cuando al fin encendió conectó un módem inalámbrico y esperó la conexión a Internet. Luego, entró en el portal de una tienda y buscó el regalo perfecto para Kurt.

-Aquí estás-dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo seleccionó e ingresó el número de su cuenta bancaria, allí preguntaba de qué forma quería retirarlo, si en la tienda o con envió a dónde estaba-Seleccionó la de envió y apareció un mensaje diciendo que en 72 horas llegaría su pedido a destino. Sólo sonrió y esperó a que el mensaje fuera cierto, porque por ningún motivo se iba a quedar sin un regalo para Kurt.

Rápidamente escondió la computadora y salió a la sala, una vez allí encendió el equipo de música, pasaban de las 7 de la tarde y Kurt no había querido bajar a comer, no sabía por qué, pero debía aceptar esa negativa, después de todo el castaño tendría sus razones para eso. No encontraba nada bueno para escuchar en la radio, por lo que puso un Cd en el equipo y esperó a que cargara, una vez lo hizo, sonrió al escuchar la primera canción, era una de sus favoritas, pero no podía evitar sentirse identificado con ella, suspiró cerrando los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
>Im lying here the rooms pitch dark<br>I wonder where you are tonight  
>No answer on the telephone<br>And the night goes by so very slow  
>Oh I hope that it wont end though<br>Alone_

Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, con cada palabra que cantaba y con lo que esa canción en especial lo hacía sentir, no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, que estuviera tan cerca de Kurt y a la vez tan lejos, porque eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenían un abismo de distancia, a pesar de que el ojiazul estaba en el segundo piso.

_Till now I always got by on my own  
>I never really cared until I met you<br>And now it chills me to the bone  
>How do I get you alone<br>How do I get you alone_

No podía ser que todo lo que había planeado para estar cerca de Kurt no estuviera funcionando como él quería, y siguiera tan solo, por un momento había imaginado que lo recibiría en sus brazos y que estarían bien ahí, pero desde el primer día había visto la tristeza en el castaño, pero ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a reparar todo eso y hacerlo feliz.

_You dont know how long I have wanted  
>To touch your lips and hold you tight<br>You dont know how long I have waited  
>And I was going to tell you tonight<br>But the secret is still my own  
>And my love for you is still unknown<br>Alone_

¿Y si Kurt nunca lograba ser feliz a su lado? Eso no podía ser posible, porque solo él podía hacerlo feliz, solo a su lado estaría a salvo de todos los que lo habían molestado en McKinley, de todos esos chicos que hacían lo imposible por hacer de su vida un calvario y él mejor que nadie lo sabía, porque había visto como lo maltrataban y ahora estaba más que seguro de que Kurt sí sería feliz ahí, sin peligros ni nadie que lo dañara.__

_Till now I always got by on my own  
>I never really cared until I met you<br>And now it chills me to the bone  
>How do I get you alone<br>How do I get you alone  
>How do I get you alone<br>How do I get you alone  
>Alone, alone<em>

Escuchó toda la canción, desde que comenzó hasta el final, no podía creer que Blaine cantara tan bien, seguramente él sería una gran competencia para Rachel, pero no podía pensar en eso cuando era su secuestrador. Simplemente, era eso, su secuestrador y llegaba a ser frustrante no poder salir de ahí y sentir la nieve sobre su rostro.

Estaban a escasos 4 días de Navidad, la primera Navidad que pasaría lejos de su familia, sin sus amigos y por sobre todo separado de su padre. Era lo que más lamentaba y no podía creer que por culpa del muchacho que estaba en el primer piso, él no pudiera ser feliz.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, hasta esa altura su vida no había sido tan grandiosa, pero era su vida y tenía derecho a vivirla como se le daba la gana. Y eso era junto a su familia, la que cada día era mejor y en esos momentos se alegraba de que Carol y Finn formaran parte de ella, porque así su padre no estaba solo y tenía quien cuidara de él en su ausencia.


	9. Día 21

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Ya ha llegado el sábado y sinceramente yo también lo esperaba, porque ya quería publicar esta parte, que me destrozó escribirla, pero sólo espero que te guste ¿Matar a Blaine cuando finalice la historia? ¿Cómo voy a pensar en matarlo si no tengo idea de si saldrá vivo de este capítulo? Ya verás por qué lo digo, sólo espero que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que estés muy bien y mucha suerte en todo!

**Matuk:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Así como te diste el tiempo de leer el fic, yo me doy el tiempo para responder tu comentario. Primero, me alegró saber que te gustó el Blaine psicópata, realmente me ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque aún queda más por ver de él, porque falta conocer su historia más a fondo y todo lo que ha llevado a que él sea así. Y tienes mucha razón sobre Kurt, te soy sincera al decir que después de haber escrito y publicado el tercer capítulo, había algo que me molestaba y me parecía que no cumplía para nada lo que quería escribir y tú has dado en el clavo. Y te agradezco sinceramente, tienes razón, el verdadero Kurt no llora por todo y sale adelante con la frente en alto e incluso parece una "gata rabiosa" cuando lo atacan, por eso, en el capítulo que sigue he girado un poco las cosas (por no decir que van a tomar otro rumbo de ahora en adelante), ya que me has dado una gran idea, la cual agradezco de corazón y me ayuda a continuar este fic. En cuanto a que lo comentas "en son de paz", pierde cuidado, porque sinceramente agradezco los comentarios que me dejan, sobre todo a quienes me dicen: Eso no debería ser así, no me gustó esto, o simplemente está mal escrito por esto y esto otro. Porque si no quisiera criticas, mejor no publico y dejo las historias en mi cabeza y ya, pero las subo para saber la opinión del resto. Por eso, agradezco tu sinceridad y si consideras que hay más cosas que no te parecen, dímelo, que acogeré tus comentarios con la mejor de las sonrisas, porque cuando comento un fic no me gusta pensar que me van a reclamar, pero sí ocurre, y por eso a veces dejo de comentar, y no quiero que te pase eso. Así que en mis fics, al menos, tienes toda la libertad del mundo para decirme lo que te gusta y lo que no, lo agradeceré enormemente =) Las veces que he utilizado a Karofsky en mis fics lo he maltratado, porque sinceramente es "útil" para destruir el mundo de Kurt y Blaine, sin embargo es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque a veces no lo parezca. Y me has dado otra idea, pequeña, pero idea al final, ya verás más adelante. Agradezco tus palabras, aunque no creo que este Dave haga justicia al de la serie, pero como te digo hago lo mejor posible por hacerlo lo más parecido al real. Y aunque se ha portado mal, tendrá sus momentos de redención… Bueno, me he extendido un poco, pero era necesario, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer! Espero que estés muy bien y suerte en todo. Ojalá te guste lo que sigue y recuerda: comenta con total libertad, no me molestan tus palabras, sino que me agradan enormemente =) GRACIAS!

**destroyold: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras =) Te soy sincera, también me gusta este Blaine y ya vendrá el verdadero Blaine, el secuestrador empedernido y que hará más daño que el Blaine "suave" y amoroso que ha sido hasta ahora. Tuvieron ese acercamiento y… ahora no viene otro precisamente, sino que… algo por lo que tal vez me quieras matar, aunque te juro que amo a Blaine, es uno de mis favoritos en la serie =) y aún no me perdono por lo que ocurre ahora, pero poco a poco todo irá cambiando su curso. Aquí está lo que sigue, sólo espero que te guste y te adelanto que mañana también subiré otro capítulo, vuelvo a actualizar a diario =) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero qué estés muy bien y mucha suerte en todo!

**Yuna Hummel:** Después de leer este capítulo vendrás a Chile y me sacarás hasta las tripas… lo sé, pero era necesario lo que sigue para dar otro curso a la historia, e insisto, me asesinarás… pero huiré… lo sé! xD Aún no viene la Navidad, pero está pronta a llegar =) Kurt se cansó de ser la dama en cautiverio y va a reaccionar… Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que lo que sigue te guste también, gracias por comentar y leer! Cuídate mucho, suerte en todo y qué estés muy bien! Saludos a tus Warblers =) Ojalá te guste lo que sigue =) Nos leemos!

**NOTA: MAÑANA TAMBIÉN SUBIRÉ OTRO CAPÍTULO, Y PROBABLEMENTE EL LUNES TAMBIÉN, CUANDO NO PUEDA VOLVERÉ A AVISAR, ASÍ COMO LO HICE CON EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer, realmente lamento no haber tenido tiempo de subir, pero los estudios han vuelto a mi vida y tengo que hacer lo mejor posible. Bueno, espero que les guste lo que sigue y por cierto, aquí Blaine la pasará bastante mal, Kurt también, pero en un grado mucho menor al que se ha visto hasta ahora, porque las cosas van a cambiar y todo dará un gran giro. Sólo espero que les guste =) Comenten con libertad, porque si publico es para saber su opinión, nada más =)

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

Día 21

Efectivamente, quedaban sólo tres días para Noche Buena y luego sería Navidad, la época que más le gustaba, la fecha que más ansiaba que llegara y que ahora no soportaba. No quería que llegara esa fecha, ahora menos que nunca la esperaba. Sólo deseaba acabar con ese calvario, con toda esa pesadilla. Aunque era un soñador empedernido y confiaba en que todo ocurría por algo, en que nada sucedía porque sí.

-Todo puede pasar-susurró mirando por la ventana de su habitación-Todo-dijo sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza-Todo menos ser libre-dijo molesto y empuñando sus manos.

Tenía que admitir que le dolía estar atrapado en ese lugar, pero más hiriente era ver como se había convertido en esas cuatro paredes, como había transformado su personalidad. Por primera vez, luego de tantos maltratos y discriminación por parte de todos los matones de su escuela, había dejado de ser el Kurt valiente y que pasaba por sobre todos con su orgullo y personalidad. Todo por una persona de la que no conocía absolutamente nada y que lo tenía secuestrado, hiriendo constantemente su orgullo y resquebrajando a su persona.

Era cierto que los primeros días le tenía miedo a Blaine y lo odiaba, incluso en este momento seguía odiándolo, pero ya no temía, incluso se sentía confiado estando junto a él; ya no era el muchacho frágil que fue secuestrado después de una golpiza, ese no era él. Kurt Hummel siempre se resguardaba en la acidez de sus palabras, en la fuerza de su orgullo, en su constante valentía que lo hizo enfrentar los problemas directamente y ganar los moretones que lucían sus brazos, pero valía la pena porque defendía sus creencias. Él apoyaba un mundo libre, donde no te miraran mal por lo que eras, pero no vivía en ese mundo, nunca pudo estar en él.

-Ahora soy toda una nena-dijo entre dientes, estaba furioso, él no era débil, pero con Blaine se había quebrado más veces de la cuenta, más de lo necesario y eso tenía que parar en ese momento. Porque él no era la muñeca de porcelana que todos creían, él podía ser tan rudo y fuerte como Karofsky y a la vez tan frágil e inocente como la mismísima Brittany, eso lo sabía, pero no podía soportar haber mostrado esa faceta a un completo desconocido, siendo que con suerte a veces su padre lograba verlo de esa forma, y normalmente era cuando tenía sus ataques de furia.

-Esto se acaba ahora-dijo decidido y tomó los barrotes de la ventana, esos malditos fierros le impedían salir, no lo dejaban ser libre y el tipo que decía querer su felicidad era quien lo mantenía atrapado, ya no más. Miró la nieve que caía con fuerza, sabía que ese sería el momento que había estado esperando, el inicio de su libertad. Porque ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a salir de esa prisión y mirar el cielo desde ese prado, que ahora estaba totalmente blanco.

Durante todo ese día no había visto a Blaine, le había dejado el desayuno en la cocina y él había subido a su habitación luego de eso. Después bajó a almorzar y ahí estaba la comida, pero ni rastros del pelinegro, era extraño, pero agradecía que hubiese desaparecido. Ahora pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, dentro de una hora la noche cubriría por completo el cielo, era el momento perfecto para salir de ahí, porque ahora más que nunca tendría que ser el Kurt Hummel que todos conocían, el que no se rendía y el que reaccionaba ante el más mínimo ataque o intento.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, evitando hacer cualquier ruido, pero la casa estaba en absoluto silencio. No podía creerlo. Tampoco podía estar desprevenido, porque sabía que cualquier ataque de ira podía desembocar en cualquier desgracia, porque no tenía idea de cómo podía actuar Blaine, de si sabía defensa personal y lo golpearía más fuerte que Karofsky o si guardaba una pistola en alguna parte en caso de cualquier cosa, no tenía idea.

Tampoco sabía si era un depravado que ahora se hacía pasar por alguien considerado y que lo valoraba, no sabía nada de él, pero tenía algo claro, ese día él volvería a su hogar, aunque Blaine intentara evitarlo, porque nunca se había detenido cuando deseaba algo.

Caminó hasta la habitación del moreno, pero no estaba ahí, miró en la sala y en la cocina, pero nada. Estaba decidido se iría ahora, no intentaría buscar las llaves, porque seguramente Blaine las tendría consigo, así que se acercó a la puerta de salida y vio un montón de seguros en ella, los sacó todos y se atrevió a girar la perilla, la puerta estaba abierta.

-No puede ser-susurró incrédulo y mirando la puerta-Se abrió-susurró sonriendo suavemente-Se abrió-repitió dando unos pasos hacia afuera, ahí pudo ver una pradera que debía ser verde, pero ahora estaba completamente blanca. Bajó los tres escalones que había fuera y pisó el camino de piedras, mirando a todas partes. Blaine no estaba ahí-Soy libre-dijo con una sonrisa y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba levemente, la nieve bajaba con un poco de fuerza y se sentía estupenda sobre su rostro. Ahora tenía que salir de ahí, buscar un camino hasta una carretera o un auto que lo llevara de vuelta a casa ¿cómo lo haría? No importaba, pero conseguiría volver junto a su familia.

Cuando al fin sus piernas reaccionaron, pudo correr. Llegó hasta la reja principal del lugar, todo estaba blanco por la nieve, incluso las enredaderas que cubrían esos barrotes que eran la entrada, parecían una puerta. En ese momento sintió el frío sobre su cuerpo, iba con sus botas blancas, una chaquetilla gris con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros terminaban el conjunto y en ese momento, su ropa no podía importar menos, con frío o sin él, saldría de ahí.

Se acercó e intentó abrir la reja, pero estaba cerrada, miró hacia arriba y notó que si escalaba podría pasar, aunque podría cortarse con los barrotes que terminaban en afiladas puntas, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, porque sería libre. Tocó los fierros y sintió como quemaban su piel, la nieve los hacía sentir calientes.

-Tengo que salir-puso un pie sobre una barra y alzó la otra pierna, tomándose de más arriba con sus manos y logrando subir hasta lo más alto, una vez allí miró por todo el lugar. No se veía ninguna casa o autopista cerca, estaba todo repleto de nieve y sólo se veía un ¿laberinto? Estaba cubierto de nieve, pero se notaba claramente que las plantas estaban crecidas más de lo normal y bastante descuidadas, tal vez lograría encontrar algún camino para salir de ahí. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir en ese sitio, porque ahora sí que no sabía de qué podía ser capaz Blaine. Aunque eso no importaba, ya que ahora estaba a pasos de salir de todo eso.

-¿A dónde vas?-escuchó a sus espaldas, pero siguió con lo suyo, estaba justo arriba de la reja-¡Kurt!- gritó Blaine molesto-¡Baja! ¡Te puedes hacer daño!- seguía llamándolo, mientras el castaño pasaba una pierna por sobre los barrotes y luego la otra, ya estaba fuera del lugar, ahora sólo bastaría con bajar y correr-¡Kurt!- gritó Blaine corriendo hasta donde estaba, porque cuando lo llamó la primera vez estaba cerca de la casa y habían varios metros de distancia entre esas puertas y donde estaba el pelinegro.

El ojiazul terminó de bajar y sonrió, no podía creer su suerte, al fin podría volver a casa y estar con su padre. Comenzó a correr, pero la nieve impedía que avanzara rápido, ya que sus pies se enterraban en ella, pero eso no importaba, ese paisaje blanco era el escenario perfecto para huir, para dejar a ese desquiciado atrás, por fin podía respirar sin sentir miedo o sentirse débil, como una dama que debía ser rescatada de la torre.

Siguió corriendo sin tomar en cuenta los gritos de Blaine, seguía su camino, viendo como todo era blanco, pero no importaba en ese momento, porque al fin saldría de ahí. De sólo pensar en que vería a su padre sonreía.

-¡Kurt vuelve!- gritaba desesperado Blaine, había logrado abrir la reja después de intentar con varias llaves, sus manos temblaban y los fierros quemaban al contacto, pero no podía dejar que Kurt saliera de ahí, porque nunca más lo volvería a ver y eso lo tenía muy claro, estaba seguro de que no volvería a estar cerca del castaño. A penas abrió corrió fuera del lugar, intentando alcanzar a Kurt, pero cada vez que creía estar cerca el ojiazul doblaba o cambiaba la ruta, haciendo que tuviera que seguirlo más rápido todavía ¿cómo lograba ser tan veloz? Eso no importaba, porque él conocía ese laberinto a la perfección, aunque Kurt podría esconderse entre las plantas y ahí sí que jamás lo encontraría.

Por unos segundos lo perdió de vista, siguió gritando su nombre, pero nada. Decidió quedarse en silencio para ver si lograba escuchar algo, como sus pies chocando contra la nieve o algo. Necesitaba una pista de a dónde había ido, si derecha o izquierda o lo que fuera, pero tenía que encontrarlo ahora.

-¡Kurt!- volvió a gritar, pero nada, se estaba desesperando, eso no podía estar pasando ¡Kurt no podía haber huido!-¡Kurt!-gritó una vez más y escuchó su propia respiración, jadeaba con fuerza, gritar y correr no eran lo más conveniente estando en ese clima tan frío, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, tenía que alcanzarlo. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra, botas del mismo color y un pantalón gris oscuro, sólo había ido por leña para la chimenea, había bajado al subterráneo por ella. Aunque esa mañana había salido a cortarla y seguramente cuando volvió olvido echar llave a la puerta, ese error le había costado bastante caro, aunque no estaba dispuesto a perder a Kurt por un descuido tan tonto como no cerrar bien la puerta.

-¡Suéltame!-escuchó un grito desesperado-¡Blaine!-volvió a escuchar y corrió en la dirección de los gritos, estaba completamente seguro, esa era la voz de Kurt y ahora más que nunca sonaba aterrado-¡Suéltenme!- se escuchó con más fuerza y Blaine logró escucharlo aún más cerca.

A penas estuvo a unos metros del lugar pudo ver a Kurt en el suelo, un lobo blanco estaba encima de él y mordía uno de sus brazos, Blaine no lo pensó ni dos segundos y se lanzó sobre el animal, separándolo completamente del castaño. Kurt quedó a un lado, sangraba de una pierna y del brazo. El animal miraba con fiereza a Blaine y mostraba sus dientes ensangrentados, mientras el pelinegro estaba delante del castaño, no dejaría que pasara por encima de él.

-Sal de aquí, Kurt-dijo lo más bajo que pudo-Ahora-decía sin mirarlo, escuchó cómo se movía el castaño. Su respiración era agitada, tenía que cubrir al ojiazul hasta que pudiera salir de ahí, no importaba si escapaba, mientras lo hiciera con vida no habría problemas. Dio unos pasos hacia el lobo y cuando creyó que el animal lo iba a atacar vio aparecer otro lobo blanco-Mierda-susurró empuñando sus manos y tragando nervioso, no podría con ambos, lo despedazarían en segundos.

Se acercó un poco más a los animales y vio como los dos retrocedían un paso, no debía mirarlos a los ojos, porque eso haría que lo atacaran más rápido, aunque sabía que sentían su miedo, que sabían que estaba aterrado. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Kurt se había puesto en pie, pero cojeaba notablemente de una de sus piernas, se sujetaba de las plantas que habían en el lugar, su respiración era agitada y miraba con el ceño fruncido, no tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, tanto como Blaine.

-¡Sal de aquí!- gritó el moreno acercándose y tomándolo por un brazo-¡Ahora!- gritó molesto y lo empujó hacia un lado, donde pudo notar que entre las plantas había una abertura, de seguro sería un pasaje secreto. Kurt sólo se internó en ese lugar y comenzó a moverse lo más rápido que podía, después de unos minutos logró llegar al otro lado, donde notó que había un camino, era una carretera. Al fin sería libre, sintió como su brazo y su pierna ardían, pero eso ya no importaba, tenía que salir de ahí.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo volteando a ver, pero sólo vio la abertura, nada más, a lo lejos se escuchaban unos gritos y algunos ladridos, seguramente era Blaine, que ahora luchaba contra esos animales.

Los miraba desafiante, era ahora o nunca, sabía que esos lobos seguirían a Kurt si tenían la oportunidad y no iba a ser él quien se las diera, no iba a ser quien les dejara el camino libre para que lo alcanzaran. Si tenía que ser comido por ellos, no le importaba, después de todo, no tenía nada por qué seguir.

Vio como se acercaban lentamente, jadeaban y la saliva roja, por la sangre, corría por sus dientes, cayendo en un hilo hasta el suelo. Estaban ansiosos por comerlo, pero él se defendería, no iba a permitir que alcanzaran a Kurt, por ningún motivo lo permitiría. Se agachó lentamente y con su mano derecha sacó una cuchilla que portaba en una tobillera, la tomó con fuerza y vio como ambos animales se lanzaban sobre él, instintivamente puso su brazo izquierdo para proteger su rostro y con el otro clavó el cuchillo en el pecho de uno de los lobos, pero eso no fue suficiente para detener al animal, porque alcanzó a morder su brazo izquierdo, mientras el otro se lanzaba a una de sus piernas. Lo derribaron con facilidad y pudo sentir como la nieve humedecía su cuerpo.

Forcejeaba, intentaba sacárselos de encima, pero parecía imposible. El animal que mordía su brazo se desangraba, era seguro, porque dejaba de morder con tanta fuerza. Intentó golpearlo con uno de sus brazos, pero falló, el animal se movió a un lado y se tambaleó, luego de unos segundos cayó muerto a un lado. Con una pierna golpeaba el rostro del otro lobo, pero era imposible sacarlo de encima, el animal lo miró fieramente y lo soltó por unos segundos. Luego, se lanzó sobre él, intentando morder su rostro, pero Blaine volvió a poner su brazo izquierdo, sintiendo como mordía más fuerte en la misma herida, movió el brazo para que lo soltara, pero era imposible. Le dio con el otro puño en la cabeza, pero sin resultados.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó desesperado, no podía permitir que ese lobo lo matara y luego fuera tras Kurt, porque estaba seguro que había dejado un rastro de sangre y que ese animal no tardaría en rastrearlo-¡Suéltame!- volvió a gritar y sintió como las patas del animal rasgaban su ropa, dejando rasguños en su pecho y muslos. Hizo un último esfuerzo y giró a un lado, haciendo que al animal se moviera, esta vez, Blaine quedó sobre el lobo y presionó con su brazo derecho el cuello del animal, aunque este no soltaba su otro brazo. Estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que notó como el lobo dejaba de moverse, iba perdiendo sus fuerzas, hasta que lo soltó, por unos segundos se quedó quieto y verificó que el animal estaba muerto.

Respiró con fuerza y se movió a un lado, se levantó intentando pisar, pero le dolía, se miró la ropa y estaba desgarrada y los hilos de sangre recorrían su cuerpo, las garras de esos lobos sí eran fuertes. Cuando sintió que podría caminar, intentó moverse en dirección a la casa, se sujetó de las plantas, botando algo de nieve con sus movimientos, miró hacia atrás y vio el rastro de sangre que iba dejando. Miró el cielo y pudo ver que ya era de noche. No sacaba nada con buscar a Kurt, de seguro había llegado a la carretera y ya estaría lejos de ahí, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, porque con las fuerzas que a él le quedaban, si tenía suerte llegaría hasta la reja de su casa.

Se movía lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo, sentía el frío por todo su cuerpo y como la sangre salía de su brazo y pierna, cada vez le costaba más respirar. Justo cuando creyó que podría seguir, le vino un fuerte mareo que lo hizo caer, sintió la nieve por todo su cuerpo, el frío calmaba un poco las heridas, pero no se podía quedar en el suelo. No con los lobos merodeando y con la nieve cayendo, eso sería una muerte segura. Se apresuró en levantarse, cuando lo logró pudo divisar a lo lejos la reja de su casa, estaba abierta, él la había dejado así cuando corrió tras Kurt, se apoyaba cada vez con más fuerza en las plantas. Todo allí había crecido como si se tratara de una selva, eso era lo malo de vivir sin vecinos y no tener jardinero que podara todo eso.

Sintió como su pecho ardía, ahora sí le costaba respirar y veía algo borroso, no podía continuar, pero tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo, si lograba traspasar la reja estaría a salvo. Llegó hasta los barrotes y se sujetó con fuerza de ellos, ya no cojeaba, ahora arrastraba la pierna y no podía levantarla más. Se movió lo más ágil que pudo y logró cerrar la reja, ahora sí estaba a salvo, ya nada importaba, estaba en su territorio, donde ningún animal podría atacarlo. Caminó unos metros más y cayó al suelo, sintiendo como la nieve quemaba su piel descubierta y como el frío calmaba sus heridas, sólo pudo sonreír al recordar que los lobos no habían alcanzado a Kurt, de seguro ya estaría a salvo. Intentó moverse, pero la sangre que había perdido era mucha e inevitablemente quedó inconsciente, la nieve seguía cayendo y no había nadie cerca para ayudarlo.


	10. Día 24

**napop: **Amé tu comentario! Realmente cuando escribí el capítulo anterior también me sentí desesperada, porque no tenía idea de cómo seguirlo y me daban ganas de gritar, pero aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste lo que sucede ahora, gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo! =)

**Carlikurtlandia:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, tampoco era mi idea escribir algo así, pero gracias a unos comentarios que recibí antes se me ocurrió esto y me ayudó a darle un giro a toda esta historia, a hacer de Blaine un personaje un poco más radical de lo que ya es =) Entiendo lo de la escuela, los estudios siempre superan, por eso a veces no podré publicar, por suerte ahora no es la ocasión, espero que siga así por un tiempo. Kurt ya ideó un plan y… bueno, ahora verás qué es y qué pasa, ojalá te guste. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer! Qué estés muy bien! =)

**CocoHummel:** ¿Cada hora? Tendría que vivir pegada al computador y hoy eso no es viable XD aunque sería una buena opción… Me alegro mucho de que te haya llegado el capítulo, de que lo hayas sentido =) ¿Más daño? Esto recién comienza… lamento decir eso, pero así es, y… aún les queda más. Sólo espero que te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Nodame Perveryaoista:** Kurt libre, Blaine herido, y… ahora se sabe qué más =) Lo que pasará con ellos es tan difícil… pero bueno, hasta ahora nada ha sido fácil… Espero que te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo =)

**GleefanEs: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras =) ¿En todas las páginas Klaine y Gleeks? ¿No crees que es demasiado? Bueno, y lo que me pides… sinceramente… hazlo, no tengo problemas en prestar mi fic, pero sólo pongo una condición (fuera de la obvia, poner que es mío y eso ya lo has dicho también) que me digas en qué páginas lo pondrás, para ver qué respuesta tiene este fic en ellas, nada más, fuera de eso es un completo placer y agrado tu petición, me siento muy alagada y feliz de que alguien se interese tanto por esta historia =) Espero que te siga gustando y que disfrutes lo que sigue. Gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y espero tu respuesta =)

**maritza lares: **¿Una espada? XD imaginé a Kurt casi con armadura ante ese comentario, no sería mala idea, pero no. Ahora verás lo que pasa con este par =) Pero sí, Kurt escapó, por cuánto tiempo, ahora se sabe =) ¿Bien? Ojalá así sea… Y aquí está la continuación, sólo espero que te guste, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien! =)

**destroyold: **No ayuda en nada la combinación, pero tampoco es mala. Sinceramente, el verdadero Blaine está por salir, no en este capítulo al menos… pero viene y puede ser peor de lo que se piensa. Kurt simplemente actúa en su propia defensa, no puede soportar lo que Blaine hace, lo alejó de todo y es una respuesta normal, aunque veamos cuánto durará, porque Kurt no es de palo y definitivamente en algún momento comenzará a flaquear y todo volverá a girar… Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste lo que sigue, qué estés muy bien y gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Ojalá fuera tan fácil como que lo espere en la casa XD pero no! Cicatrices… no había pensado en ellas, es un buen punto… y sí, sería muy malo para la piel perfecta de Kurt y la sexy piel de Blaine XD morí de solo imaginar! =) Kurt… es una confusión total y… ¡Dios! Que alguien lo guíe, porque ahora sí que no sé qué pretende… ya verás a que voy con eso. Espero que te guste, nos leemos, qué estés muy bien! Gracias por comentar y leer =)

**Yuna hummel: **¿Tendencias homicidas? Yo creo que es algo absolutamente declarado. Blaine se fue a la boca del lobo, literalmente. A Blaine no lo matarás tú, tal vez Burt, pero no tú XD ¿Niño Araña? ¿Sabes lo que me río con tus comentarios? XD jajajaja haces que este fic pierda el drama, todo lo que me dices me da para pensar de otra manera sobre estos personajes y me cuesta hasta escribir de solo imaginar a Kurt como "el niño araña" y con la canción me mataste! XD Espada Samurai… que linda, dicen que son reliquias, es mejor que la guardes bajo 7 llaves y no la saques nunca XD Espero que te guste lo que sigue y ya no hay más lobos, lamentable! Qué estés muy bien, gracias por leer y comentar! Suerte en todo =)

**ucadamn: **Gracias por tus palabras =) Realmente me alegro de saber que te gusto el capítulo y que lograste sentir la emoción de Kurt cuando corría por su libertad. Ahora se viene la continuación y verás si tus ideas son las acertadas o no, espero que te guste =) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien! Suerte en todo =)

**julieloveskurt:** Gracias por tus palabras! =) ¿Un sueño? Te juro que sí lo pensé, por un momento quería que fuera un sueño, pero luego el giro fue lo mejor, que Kurt volviera a ser el de siempre, el que realmente era cuando lo secuestraron y ahora viene más… XD hasta ese punto yo también quería ponerlo como un sueño, pero luego me dije… no! Este no será un sueño, será lo más real posible, porque ahora sí que Kurt va por lo que quiere =) Exacto fueron segundos, porque cuando él subía la reja Blaine lo vio… Blaine le teme a tantas cosas, y ya verás cuales son, pero sus temores son muy granes… Blaine sacó la fuerza por proteger a Kurt, entre que lo siguiera y lo devoraran prefirió luchas, es un instinto humano y eso fue lo mejor en el momento, y para más le resulto =) Es cierto, quedó solo y bastante mal, pero ahora verás que va a pasarle. Kurt sí, la pasará mal… ¿reunirse con su familia? Lee este capítulo y sentirás que esa frase es IMPOSIBLE. Kurt aún no tiene idea de si siente algo o no por Blaine, y está algo lejos de pensar en ello. Burt la pasará mal en Navidad, pero serán otras las razones, que no sólo será en el día de noche buena, sino que también en Navidad. ¡Llegaste al punto! Acertaste… cómo reaccionará Blaine cuando se dé cuenta de que las cosas se le salieron de control… querida eso estará en el próximo capítulo, o sea mañana =) Bueno, ahora te presento la continuación, espero que te guste! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo =) nos leemos pronto!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me alegra que les esté gustando este fic. Nuevamente actualizo una vez al día, cuando no pueda subir por falta de tiempo o por los estudios, les avisaré =) Por el momento vuelve a ser un capítulo por día. Ahora verán qué paso con Blaine y Kurt, sólo espero que les guste…

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

Día 24

Se despertó con música, provenía del primer piso. No podía creer cómo alguien podía hacer tanto ruido a las 7 de la mañana, se giró en la cama y miró la hora, eran las 2 de la tarde. Rápidamente se levantó y bajó hasta la cocina.

-Carole-dijo mirando a su esposa-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-No dijiste que lo hiciera-dijo con una sonrisa, Burt sólo rascó su cabeza confundido y miró por unos segundos el suelo-Ve a bañarte, el almuerzo pronto estará listo.

-Sí-dijo en un susurro y se fue al baño, ya era 24 de diciembre-Noche Buena-susurró bajando la mirada antes de entrar al cuarto-hace 24 días que no lo veo-susurró presionando la manilla de la puerta con fuerza- ya se va a cumplir un mes desde que desapareció-dijo sintiendo como su pecho dolía y las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero no se permitiría eso, no ese día. Por mucho que le costara y doliera, no les arruinaría a Finn y Carole ese día.

A penas estuvo vestido y listo para almorzar, se dirigió a la habitación de Kurt, lo extrañaba tanto. No podía creer que ahora no estuviera ahí, que esa habitación no se llenara de perfume como todas las mañanas, sino que estuviera vacía. Sintió como su corazón dolía, pero tenía que esforzarse por estar bien durante ese día, todo por su familia, porque realmente no había descansado nada, siempre buscaba a Kurt, en todos los lugares posibles, pero sin resultados.

Y sabía que no era el único buscando a su hijo, porque los amigos de Kurt y sus maestros lo ayudaban también, cada dos días recorrían la ciudad pegando carteles y preguntando por él. Sabía que eran muchachos increíbles y les estaría agradecido por siempre, pero ahora estaba enfocado en encontrar a su hijo, porque ¿qué sentido tenía trabajar en el taller? Él lo hacía para ahorrar dinero para la universidad de Kurt y ahora que él no estaba, eso ya no servía. A pesar de que Puck le había dicho que debía seguir pagando cuentas, pero él no sentía ganas de vivir si no tenía a su pequeño con él, era difícil conformarse con que alguien se lo había llevado, porque él aún confiaba en que no había huido.

-Querido-dijo Carole entrando al lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo levantándose de la cama de Kurt.

-Te busca el FBI en la entrada-dijo preocupada. Al instante Burt bajó y se encontró con Sue Sylvester y otros agentes.

-¿Encontraron a Kurt?-dijo ansioso y mirándolos, pero la maestra bajó la mirada y luego se acercó.

-Encontraron un cuerpo en las afueras de Westerville-dijo en un susurro.

-Ese no puede ser Kurt-negó sintiendo su corazón acelerarse-¡No puede ser mi hijo!- gritó furioso.

-Necesitamos que vaya a reconocimiento y lo confirme-dijo uno de los agentes.

-Vamos-dijo seriamente y Carole salió junto a él, los agentes y Sue fueron tras ellos. Esa sería una tarde muy difícil.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta las oficinas forenses del FBI, una vez allí entraron rápidamente. Burt sólo podía rogar que eso no fuera cierto, que Kurt no estuviera muerto, que su hijo siguiera vivo. No podía aceptar que eso estaba ocurriendo. Hace un mes tenía a su hijo y era feliz, ahora podía estar muerto, no sabía qué pensar y qué haría si eso era verdad.

-Por aquí-señaló un agente y entraron a una habitación donde tenían un cuerpo sobre una camilla de metal y tapado con una manta.

-Presenta serias lesiones, al parecer un animal lo atacó y tiene mordidas por todo el cuerpo, pero las más severas están en los brazos y piernas-dijo el agente mirándolos atentamente, ambos miraban preocupados, no querían pensar que ese podía ser Kurt. Junto a ellos también estaba Sue, quien tampoco había visto el cuerpo.

-¿Listos?-dijo un agente mirando a Burt y Carole.

-Sí-dijeron seriamente, la sabana se levantó y pudieron ver el rostro del muchacho que descansaba ahí.

Por unos minutos guardaron silencio, Carol sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y Burt sólo pudo presionar su mano, miró al agente por unos segundos.

-No es mi hijo-dijo cerrando los ojos y abrazando a su esposa-No es mi hijo.

Sentía un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo y en su pierna, ardían. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación, no podía mover el brazo y mucho menos la pierna, era un dolor insoportable, intentó mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. Sus heridas habían sido vendadas y estaba acostado en su cama.

A los minutos escuchó un golpe, luego otro y más. Se acercaba a su habitación, era como si un pedazo de madera chocara contra el suelo. Luego de unos segundos se detuvo el sonido, pero Blaine solo miraba la puerta, esperando ver aparecer al intruso que estaba en la casa, porque desde que acabó con los lobos, no había vuelto a ver a Kurt, ni a nadie, porque recordaba haber traspasado la gran reja que las hacía de portón y nada más, hasta entonces no había despertado.

Vio como la perilla era girada muy despacio y la puerta se abría, ahí estaba nuevamente el sonido del palo contra el suelo. Se quedó mirando sorprendido.

-Despertaste-susurró entrando con una bandeja en una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en una improvisada muleta de madera.

-Kurt-susurró sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza-¿Qué haces aquí?- vio que llevaba su brazo vendado, pero aún así se atrevía a sostener la muleta con él.

El ojiazul caminó hasta una silla que estaba junto a la cama y se sentó ahí, puso la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, dejó la muleta en el suelo y miró a Blaine por unos segundos, luego bajó la mirada y guardó completo silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió Blaine, quería saber por qué no se había ido, por qué lo había ayudado.

-Camine por el pasaje que me dijiste-susurró volviendo a mirar los ojos miel-Y llegué hasta una carretera-dijo recordando el frío de la nieve golpeando su rostro-Pasaban varios autos, pero no me decidía a detener ninguno, podía meterme en más problemas si lo hacía-dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño-pero al fin hice señas a un auto rojo que iba pasando, se detuvo y bajó un muchacho de él. Me preguntó si estaba bien y…-detuvo su relato y siguió mirando a Blaine.

-¿No te ayudó?-dijo esperando por su respuesta.

-Le dije que un amigo estaba en problemas, que nos habían atacado unos lobos y nuestra casa estaba cerca-dijo bajando la mirada sin atreverse a mirarlo-Me preguntó dónde estaba mi amigo y lo conduje por el pasadizo, cuando llegamos al otro lado vimos sangre sobre la nieve y a los dos animales muertos, luego seguimos el rastro que dejaste sobre la nieve-dijo mirándolo nuevamente al rostro-Te encontramos inconsciente, le dije que me ayudara a llevarte al interior de la casa.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba herido?-dijo sin quitar su mirada del castaño.

-Lo supuse-dijo en un susurro-por los gritos.

-Ese muchacho ¿Sigue aquí?-dijo en un susurro.

-No-respondió seriamente-me ayudó a curar mis heridas y las tuyas, le agradecí y me dijo que era la primera vez que venía a Westerville-dijo empuñando una de sus manos-luego se marchó.

-¿Por qué te quedaste?-dijo en un susurro y sin atreverse a mirarlo-Era tu oportunidad de escapar.

-¿Crees que no lo pensé? ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!- gritó molesto-Y por un momento pensé en irme, quería hacerlo y olvidarme de todo esto-dijo tomando la muleta y levantándose de la silla, se apoyó en el trozo de madera y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, cuando estuvo ahí, tomó la perilla para cerrarla, ya que la había dejado abierta al entrar.

-¿Por qué te quedaste?-Kurt siguió su camino, saliendo y cerrando fuertemente la puerta, no quería responder esa pregunta, porque dolía más la respuesta que sus propias heridas.

El ojiazul caminó hasta el sillón y una vez ahí se sentó, dolían mucho las heridas, pero sabía que era hasta que sanaran, por suerte no tenía ningún hueso roto. Dejó la muleta a un lado y se apoyó completamente en el sillón, necesitaba descansar, porque desde hace tres días que no lo hacía. Desde que volvió a esa casa, después de haber escapado exitosamente. De sólo pensar en la razón que lo había hecho volver se recriminaba, y para peor no era capaz de abandonar ahí al moreno, no ahora que estaba tan herido.

-Si sólo papá no me hubiera criado tan bien-susurró cerrando los ojos-si sólo me hubiese hecho malvado y me enseñara a no preocuparme por nadie que no fuera yo… tal vez no estaría aquí-murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza-Tal vez nunca me habría secuestrado-susurró haciendo una mueca y llevándose las manos a la cara.

Blaine había despertado, había estado dormido por esos tres días en los que él se preocupó de cambiar sus vendas y ver que no tuviera fiebre. Durante esos días, se había levantado para cuidar al moreno, preparaba la cena esperando que despertara y comiera, pero no había abierto los ojos, hasta ahora.

-Noche Buena-susurró abriendo los ojos-Mañana es Navidad-dijo empuñando sus manos con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor y no era como otros años, porque su padre siempre se encargaba de tener el árbol en la sala, bien adornado y con luces, y ni eso había ahora. Porque ese lugar estaba como si no se fuese a celebrar nada. Suspiró cansado, se iba a levantar para ir a su habitación, pero golpearon a la puerta ¿quién podía ser? Frunció el ceño extrañado, pasaban de las 8 de la noche, y ese lugar era casi inaccesible. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo. Quitó algunos seguros, dejando puesta la pequeña cadena para mirar por la abertura, cuando lo hizo quedó sorprendido.

-Buenas noches-dijo un hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos eran verdes y se veía de edad. Venía con una bufanda y un gran abrigo negro.

-Buenas noches-susurró el castaño abriendo la puerta por completo.

-¿Está el señor Anderson?-dijo mirándolo de pies a cabezas.

-Está enfermo-dijo mirando al hombre con extrañeza.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado-dijo con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano, gesto que el castaño respondió.

-Soy el cartero Harris-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Kurt Hummel-dijo suavizando su mirada.

-Un gusto, tengo un paquete para el señor Anderson-dijo mirando al ojiazul.

-Yo se lo entregaré-dijo mirando al hombre.

-Gracias-sonrió y buscó en su bolso, de ahí sacó una caja mediana y se la entregó.

-¿Debo firmar algo?-preguntó.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa, Kurt metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó dinero.

-Tome-dijo sin mayor reparo, por alguna razón llevaba ese dinero ahí, pero ahora no sabía por qué.

-Gracias, señor Hummel-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nada de señor-negó con la cabeza-solo Kurt.

-Es un placer servirle.

-Qué esté muy bien y Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad también-dijo con una sonrisa y marchándose de ahí. El ojiazul miró por unos segundos la nieve que caía, al fin podía irse de ahí y no hacía nada para eso. Al parecer su suerte cambiaba y él no hacía nada para colaborar.

Entró a la casa, se sentía cansado y sus heridas volvían a doler. Por fortuna, Carole le había enseñado a hacer un remedio casero para ese tipo de heridas, ya que siempre que papá salía a cazar volvía con la mordida de un mapache o algún animal. Era una especie de bálsamo, lo había aplicado en sus heridas durante la mañana y a las de Blaine, ahora debía tocar la otra dosis, porque realmente ese ungüento aplacaba el dolor. Cuando volvió a la sala miró con detención el paquete ¿qué contendría?

-No es mío-suspiró frustrado, jamás habría las cosas que no le pertenecían. Se dirigió a la cocina, había dejado el bálsamo en la mesa, para no tener que subir al baño cada vez que lo necesitara. Se movía con más agilidad, sólo porque después de cuatro días se había acostumbrado a ocupar esa "muleta". Había sido algo improvisada, pero no valía la pena pensar en eso ahora. Caminó con cuidado hasta la habitación de Blaine, abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad, ya que llevaba el pocillo con el ungüento y el paquete que le había dado el cartero.

-Te trajeron…-quedó boquiabierto en el umbral de la puerta, a penas se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando por más segundos de los permitidos, sacudió levemente la cabeza-esto.

-¿Quién?-dijo el moreno con el dorso descubierto, se había sacado la camisa que estaba rota y que Kurt no se había atrevido a cambiar. Blaine se encontraba sentado en la cama y prefería estar así, porque ardían menos las heridas.

-El cartero-dijo aproximándose a la cama, una vez a su lado dejó el paquete en la cama y el pocillo sobre la mesita de noche. Blaine tomó el paquete y sonrió levemente, ya revisaría si venía en buenas condiciones, lo dejó a un lado de la cama, en el suelo.

-¿Y eso qué es?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirando el contenido de color casi blanco que había en el pocillo.

-Un bálsamo, Carole lo preparaba siempre que papá salía a cazar-dijo sentándose en la cama y dejando a un lado el trozo de madera.

-¿Para qué es?-dijo moviéndose en la cama y quedando sentado junto a Kurt.

-Para las heridas, es un calmante y cicatrizante muy efectivo-dijo en un murmullo y sacando la venda de su pierna.

-¿Me pusiste de eso?-dijo apuntando el pocillo de forma desconfiada.

-Sí, y hasta ahora no te has quejado.

-Sentí dolor poco antes de que trajeras la comida-dijo en un susurro.

-Todos los días te he cambiado el vendaje y puesto "eso"- dijo mirando la mordida de su pierna, se veía mejor que hace unos días, aunque ahora se formaba un moretón alrededor de la herida.

-Gracias-dijo en un murmullo y mirando el suelo, pero no recibió respuesta, el castaño estaba más centrado en aplicar ese bálsamo en su pierna, lo hacía con cuidado y cubriendo totalmente la herida. Cuando estuvo listo abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó una venda nueva, la puso con rapidez en su pierna e hizo un pequeño nudo para sellarla.

-Qué rápido-dijo Blaine impresionado de que no se quejara.

-Tienes que ponerte también-dijo volteando a verlo.

-Está bien, lo haré-dijo decidido.

-No puedes-negó Kurt y apuntó el torso desnudo del pelinegro-Tienes esas heridas y de seguro duelen.

-¿También pusiste de ese bálsamo ahí?-dijo en un susurro.

-No, no las había visto, de seguro también tienes en otras partes y por la ropa no lo sabía-dijo seriamente.

-¿Me ayudas?-dijo en un murmullo y sin atreverse a hacer nada más. No recibió respuesta y vio como Kurt se levantaba de su lugar, esta vez sin ayuda de la muleta, lo miró con detención.

-Recuéstate para que pueda curarte-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Sí-susurró sonrojándose levemente-¿Tendré que sacarme los pantalones?-dijo en un susurro y sintiendo como su rostro ardía.

-Es lo mejor, hay que ver qué otras heridas tienes-dijo con seriedad y sin mayor expresión en su rostro, ya no podía parecer débil, eso le había costado su libertad, porque cuando más fuerte había sido pudo escapar, pero flaqueó al pensar que Blaine moriría si él no estaba ahí para cuidarlo.

El pelinegro mordió levemente su labio inferior y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, ahí con cuidado quitó sus pantalones y quedó en ropa interior. Se volvió a acostar sobre la cama, mientras Kurt se sentaba junto a él.

En absoluto silencio, lo observó de pies a cabeza, tenía unos rasguños en sus muslos, y en el abdomen, las heridas no habían cicatrizado, siendo que parecían poco profundas. Se acercó a la pierna vendada y sacó con cuidado la tela, cuando la herida estuvo frente a sus ojos, pudo notar que estaba casi cicatrizada, al parecer Blaine no moriría desangrado, esa herida no debía ser tan profunda como la que él tenía en su pierna.

Dejó el vendaje a un lado y tomó el pocillo con el bálsamo, untó sus dedos en él y lo aplicó suavemente sobre la herida, luego miró ambas piernas y sólo estaban los rasguños en los muslos. Se acercó a ese sector y aplicó el ungüento con cuidado de no hacerlo muy fuerte. Blaine solo pudo contener la respiración, sintiendo como su rostro se ponía completamente rojo, Kurt lo tocaba con gran delicadeza y eso lo ponía mal, estaba seguro que ya no respiraba y pronto su cerebro dejaría de funcionar.

El ojiazul estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, ya había acabado con una de las piernas y ahora iba por la siguiente. No había notado el sonrojo de Blaine. Por lo que cuando acabó con la pierna miró el torso desnudo del moreno, puso un poco de ungüento en esa zona, siempre con suavidad, pero no se percató de que el pelinegro acercaba una mano hasta su rostro, lo tocó con la yema de los dedos. Kurt sólo se alejó levemente y lo miró con seriedad.

-No me toques-dijo molesto-Vuelves a hacerlo y te juro que hasta aquí llega esto-dijo con seriedad.

-Lo siento-susurró apartando su mano. El castaño volvió a pasar el bálsamo por la piel de Blaine, cuando terminó con ese sector dejó el pocillo sobre la mesita de noche. Luego, tomó el brazo izquierdo del moreno y le sacó el vendaje. Esa herida aún estaba muy abierta y al parecer no sanaría pronto. Untó un poco del ungüento en ella y luego sacó unas vendas limpias del cajón. Puso una en la pierna de Blaine y la otra en el brazo, atándolas con un pequeño nudo.

-Gracias-dijo el ojimiel con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde tienes tu pijama?-dijo Kurt mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-En el primer cajón de ese mueble- el ojiazul se acercó al cajón y lo abrió con algo de esfuerzo. Cuando estuvo abierto miró en su interior, notando que ahí estaba el pijama y a un lado estaban unas fotos. Las miró por unos segundos y las tomó.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo dándole la espalda al moreno.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo extrañado e intentando ver, pero desde su posición era imposible.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo casi arrastrando las palabras y volteando para mostrarle las fotos, sentía como la rabia invadía su pecho, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Son…-dijo en un susurro y no pudo articular más palabras.

-Fotos mías-dijo furioso-¿Cuándo las tomaste?-dijo sin apartar la vista de Blaine.

-Hace unos meses.

-¿Tienes más?-dijo alzando una ceja y volviendo al cajón para registrarlo.

-No, esas son todas.

-Me sorprendes-dijo con sarcasmo-Deben haber unas 200 fotos aquí, que raro que no tengas más-dijo ácidamente y volviendo a acercarse a la cama, tomó la "muleta", el ungüento y sacó unas vendas de la mesita de noche, luego se fue de ahí, azotando la puerta al salir.

Caminó hasta el living, depositó las vendas, el bálsamo y las fotos en la mesita de centro. Luego se acercó a la chimenea y la encendió. Era igual a la de su casa y siempre habían tenido un método bastante práctico para encenderla, con un chispero grande que su padre había comprado en una feria del barrio y que se había perdido hace un año, ahora sabía dónde había quedado. Cuando el fuego estuvo bastante grande se acercó a la mesa de centro y tomó las fotos, las lanzó todas al fuego y vio como poco a poco se quemaban.

Eran fotos de él estando en la escuela, en el centro comercial, en su casa, caminando por la calle, durmiendo, almorzando, vistiéndose y por si fuera poco entrando a la ducha. No dejaría rastros de esas cosas, y ahora más que nunca tenía que salir de ahí, pero la noche ya había caído y no se podía arriesgar. No ahora que tenía el control sobre esa casa y sobre Blaine. Sólo esperaría que sus heridas sanaran y saldría corriendo de ahí, ya sabía por dónde irse, sólo necesitaba las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Tal vez en un par de días su cuerpo estaría repuesto y al fin sería libre.


	11. Día 25

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Sinceramente, Blaine se pondrá de mil formas en el capítulo que sigue, ni te imaginas de lo que es capaz ahora con tal de tener a Kurt… digamos que está algo… descontrolado. Y Kurt no quiere ceder, pero tal vez esté dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque le costará… Gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien! Suerte en todo =)

**Yuna Hummel: **Blaine… te diré que está muy bien resguardado y no te podrás acercar mucho a él… así que en vano pides su cabeza y Burt es el privilegiado, llegó primero XD Me agrada que hagas del momento más dramático un chiste, eso es bueno, creo XD Estoy segura que los matarás a todos, en el próximo capítulo se sabe por qué Blaine se obsesionó tanto o al menos un pequeño adelanto de eso =) Tus Warblers están locos, eso es definitivo y no más locos que tú, eso es seguro XD jajaja Tabla! Es notable ese capítulo de los simpsons XD jajaja yap, gracias por comentar y por leer, espero que estés muy bien y que te guste lo que sigue =)

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Kurt es demasiado amable para su propio bien, esa es la conclusión que saco con este capítulo… Blaine está algo loco y Kurt está dispuesto a… ya verás, todo con tal de salir de ahí, aunque ahora parece más lejano que nunca. Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**maritza lares: **Afortunadamente no era Blaine, pero tampoco era el muchacho que los ayudó, ese ya tendrá su aparición más adelante, ya verás de qué forma y en qué… está más ligado a la vida de ellos de lo que parece =) Pero eso se verá más adelante. También creo que el amor ya nació a estas alturas, pero Kurt es un negado total y seguirá luchando por su libertad, todo con tal de volver a estar con su padre. Blaine algún día revelará cómo lo espiaba en su vida diaria y cómo logró tomar esas fotos, de momento todo eso está. ¿Alegrarse? Saltará de la alegría… ya verás lo que hace con el gran regalo de Blaine… tal vez aventárselo en la cara habría sido lo mejor… ahora verás, solo espero que te guste, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo!

**Carlikurtlandia: **Gracias a ese muchacho… pueden pasar muchas cosas y no sólo gracias a él, ya lo verás unos capítulos más adelante =) Totalmente cierto, alguien tan sexy como Blaine no merece morir de esa forma XD jajaja amo a ese hombre… Kurt tiene un gran corazón y eso le pasa la cuenta ahora, por ser de buen corazón se veré en una situación algo más complicada que antes… Tienes razón… esperemos que no rompa el regalo o haga algo peor, aunque con lo que le hace será más que suficiente… Gracias por tu comentario! Por cierto me estreso por un millón de cosas, menos al escribir, cuando escribo es mi minuto de relajarme =) así que no es problema avanzar el fic, el problema es que todo lo demás también demanda mi tiempo XD pero son detalles =) Aunque no me estresa estar subiendo todos los días y como ya dije, cuando no pueda avisaré y así como viene esta semana, es posible que vuelva a posponer el fic por unos días =/ En fin, son solo cosas que pasan y totalmente cierto, el mundo no se acaba =) Cuídate mucho, qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo! Gracias por leer y ojalá te guste lo que sigue =)

**CocoHummel: **Amo mucho a Blaine como para ponerlo en esas condiciones… aunque Burt no tendrá problemas en matarlo… El chico que los ayudó tendrá su rol en un futuro, por ahora se queda como anónimo, ya que tiene nombre y apellido y es conocido en la serie, pero por ahora queda como personaje incógnito. Blaine vive arruinando todo y ahora lo volverá a arruinar, pero tal vez todo sea en un grado menor… o peor, ahí me dices =) El regalo será abierto y visto por Kurt y ahí él decidirá si cambia en algo o no las cosas. Muy cierto, si uno de los dos muere, adiós final… así que por el momento las muertes de los protagonistas quedan de lado =) Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos leemos =)

**napop: **A Kurt no sé qué tanto le importa Blaine, pero poco a poco irá transformando sus sentimientos, pero no sé si de la forma correcta, porque ahora sí se le viene muy pesado todo… Blaine está traumado y con lo que viene demostrará que su límite no ha llegado, es capaz de muchas cosas… esperemos que pare en algún momento ¿no? Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien =)

**Jaqii: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior =) A todos se nos hace sexy Blaine y Kurt… no es la excepción XD ¿Qué no pasó por la mente de Kurt al ver a Blaine sin camisa? Algún día se sabrá y ahora sí que pasarán cosas por la mente e Kurt, aunque no sé si sean tan sexys como ver a Blaine sin camisa… Dios! Blaine es un acosador bien completo, si aún quedan cosas para que Kurt descubra, ese no es todo el espionaje que tenía preparado Blaine… Burt no la pasará mal, pero tiene que ser fuerte, no tiene de otra y el tiempo ya va pasando… Ahora verás qué le regala y qué hace Kurt con el dichoso regalo… pero bueno. Bueno, espero que te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por comentar y leer, qué estés muy bien!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer. Realmente es una gran pregunta qué le va a regalar Blaine a Kurt y si ese regalo ablandará en algo las cosas, les adelanto que será un pequeño detalle en todo esto. Blaine llega a niveles impensados con Kurt y ahora sí que no hay vuelta, porque incluso Kurt lo incitará a más y eso le puede jugar en contra a futuro… ya verán =) Espero que les guste lo que sigue!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

Día 25

Sentía como su cuerpo era invadido por el letargo y que su cabeza pesaba, era como cuando estaba enfermo, no lograba reaccionar bien. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en su cama, donde mismo había estado la noche anterior, pero ahora sentía algo adoloridos los brazos por la posición, estaban sujetos al respaldo de la cama, con una cuerda bastante gruesa.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo mirando las amarras y luego sus piernas, estaban en la misma situación, pero atadas a las patas de la cama. Intentó soltarse, pero era imposible, los nudos estaban muy bien hechos, recordaba que la profesora Sylvester les había enseñado a amarrar como marineros cuando perteneció a las Cheerios y esos eran los mismos nudos.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y miró en esa dirección, Blaine venía con una bandeja, con dos platos y jugos. No podía creer que lo había amarrado a la cama.

-Buenos días-dijo con una gran sonrisa, cojeaba un poco, pero no tanto como para necesitar de un bastón-Ya es Navidad-dijo poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Por qué me ataste?-dijo furioso el castaño e intentando deshacerse de las amarras, pero era imposible.

-Ya escapaste una vez, no dejaré que eso vuelva a ocurrir-dijo seriamente y sentándose en la cama-Casi nos matan-susurró molesto.

-Habría sido mejor-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo furioso-Prefiero morirme antes de seguir un segundo más en esta casa-dijo moviéndose con fuerza.

-¿Realmente?-dijo con una sonrisa divertida-Lo dudo mucho-dijo levantándose y caminando al escritorio del castaño, ahí estaba el paquete que Blaine había recibido el día anterior, lo tomó y lo llevó hasta la cama, depositándolo sobre el estómago del ojiazul.

-¿Es una bomba?-dijo alzando una ceja-porque realmente lo agradecería-dijo con acidez.

-No-dijo suspirando con fuerza, sacó el papel café que envolvía el paquete, bajo él había un papel brillante de color rojo, con una cinta blanca-Feliz Navidad-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando al castaño.

-¿Es una broma?-dijo seriamente y mirando el paquete.

-No, ábrelo-dijo extendiéndoselo.

-¿Eso sí es una broma?-dijo alzando una ceja y moviendo sus manos levemente.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- exclamó poniendo el regalo en la cama y acercándose a Kurt para desatarlo, puso una rodilla en un costado y desató una mano, vio como el castaño la bajaba. Luego se puso sobre él y se acercó a la otra para desatarlo, sus piernas quedaron una a cada costado del ojiazul-¿No te gusta que te tenga así?-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa y sentándose en el estómago de él. Dejando de lado el desatar el otro brazo.

-¿Eres enfermo?-dijo alzando una ceja e intentando golpearlo con su mano libre.

-Ni lo intentes-susurró tomando su brazo, y bajándolo con fuerza, luego acercó su rostro al del castaño-Te desato si me das un beso-dijo en un susurro y sintiendo el aliento de Kurt en sus labios.

-Primero muerto-susurró furioso y moviéndose para sacárselo de encima.

-Lástima-dijo haciendo una mueca y moviendo su cabeza hasta el cuello de Kurt-Hueles bien-dijo aspirando el aroma del castaño y bajando más su rostro hasta él.

-Aléjate-dijo furioso y sintió como el moreno besaba su cuello, era una caricia suave con sus labios, presionaba un poco y estaba seguro de que eso dejaría una marca-¡Déjame!- gritó furioso e intentado soltar sus manos, una era tomada fuertemente por Blaine y la otra estaba amarrada.

-No, cariño-dijo en un suave murmullo e intensificando la caricia, bajaba por el cuello llegando hasta el comienzo del pijama.

-Ni te atrevas-dijo moviendo con fuerza su cabeza y dándole un fuerte cabezazo, lo que hizo que el pelinegro se alejara.

-¿Así correspondes?-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, eso realmente había dolido, se movió a un lado y se volvió a sentar en la cama, tocando la zona afectada-Tienes la cabeza muy dura-dijo abriendo los ojos.

-No más que tú-dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, eso sí había dolido.

-¿Quieres abrir tu regalo?

-No-dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué?-dijo molesto Blaine-Sé que adoras los regalos-dijo seriamente.

-No los tuyos-dijo alzando una ceja y moviendo su mano derecha para soltar su otro brazo.

-Tranquilo-dijo en un susurro-Yo lo suelto-sonrió y se cruzó por sobre el castaño, lo desató y sintió un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago, por un momento perdió el aire y sintió como Kurt se le iba encima.

Blaine se apoyó sobre él, dejándolo nuevamente acostado. Lo sujetó fuertemente por ambos brazos, dejándolos sobre la cabeza del castaño, lo miró molesto y tomó una de las cuerdas, con la que ató ambas manos. Lo miró con seriedad por unos segundos y luego llevó una mano hacia el rostro blanco del muchacho, se sentía tan suave que pudo sonreír, realmente le encantaba la piel de Kurt, era de porcelana, como había escuchado decir a una de sus profesoras.

-Déjame ir-dijo moviendo su rostro a un lado y mirando en otra dirección, pero no recibió respuesta, sólo sintió como Blaine tomaba con fuerza su rostro y lo obligaba a mirarlo. Pudo ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba el moreno, no podía creerlo, ese tipo lo tenía amarrado a la cama, siendo que el día anterior ni se podía parar por las mordidas de los lobos.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por tenerte tan cerca-susurró acercando su rostro al de Kurt, el castaño movía con desesperación su rostro, pero Blaine lo tenía sujeto con fuerza-Y he ansiado tanto hacer esto-susurró cerrando los ojos y juntando sus labios con los de Kurt, lo besó con suavidad, sintiendo que los labios del castaño eran más dulces de lo que había imaginado, estuvo así por unos segundos, se separó aún con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se levantó de su lugar, mirándolo sin comprender por qué no le había correspondido. Hasta hace unos días había creído que Kurt quería besarlo, al parecer se había equivocado, porque el castaño se veía furioso en ese momento, aunque sabía que lo engañaba, porque el leve temblor de su barbilla lo delataba.

-¿No me quieres?-susurró sentándose a su lado y acariciando una de sus mejillas, sólo vio como negaba el castaño, sus ojos brillaban, y las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos-¿Por qué?-susurró sintiendo como su corazón se rompía levemente.

-Quiero a alguien más-dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar una lágrima, su primer beso había sido robado, odiaba a ese sujeto, no podía creer cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso.

-¿Quién es el maldito?-dijo empuñando sus manos y mirándolo con furia.

-¿Realmente quieres saber?-dijo con una sonrisa y mirándolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Quién?-insistió-¿O quieres que adivine?-sonrió alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué le harás?

-Lo golpearé hasta matarlo, la competencia debe desaparecer-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-David Karofsky-dijo sin más, no sabía por qué lo había mencionado, tal vez porque Blaine jamás se atrevería a acercarse.

-Sé que no es él-dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt y sintiendo como sus latidos se aceleraban-¿Soy yo?-dijo con una sonrisa y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ni de chiste-murmuró seriamente y pensando en qué minuto se le ocurrió volver y ayudar a ese loco.

-No estaría tan seguro de eso-susurró mirándolo a la cara y llevando una mano hasta los labios del castaño, los delineó con su dedo índice-Sé que me quieres besar de nuevo y yo muero por hacerlo-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No, gracias-dijo seriamente y alzando una ceja- Aunque, esto es divertido-dijo irónicamente e intentando no largarse a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Dijo seriamente y mirándolo de frente, sin dejar de apoyarse en el pecho del castaño.

-Tú-dijo comenzando a reír-si vieras tu cara de desesperado, te aseguro que no seguirías rogando por algo de amor-dijo seriamente.

-¿Rogando?-susurró sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-Sí, me ruegas el amor que jamás tendrás, ruegas tener la felicidad que sólo yo he conseguido, ruegas por estar en mis zapatos aunque sea una vez-dijo molesto-Pero sabes-volvió a sonreír-Jamás lo tendrás, sólo yo puedo ser feliz hasta el final-dijo moviendo su cabeza a un lado.

Blaine lo miró por unos segundos y se levantó, lo miró y sintió que su labio temblaba, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y el odio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no soportaba que Kurt le hablara así, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por él. Miró hacia un lado y golpeó con fuerza la bandeja con comida, todo cayó al suelo, rompiéndose los vasos y platos, estaba furioso.

Miró a Kurt por última vez y se fue de ahí, pisando fuerte y sintiendo como su pierna dolía, pero eso no importaba ahora, no quería verlo más. Azotó la puerta al salir y Kurt sólo pudo respirar tranquilo.

Se acercó a la puerta, respiró con fuerza y golpeó, le era difícil llegar ahí, a pesar de que sabía que la recibirían bien. Que nunca le negarían la entrada, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos, aunque ella consideraba que no era suficiente, que sus esfuerzos eran pocos en comparación a lo que realmente se merecía Kurt.

-Sue-dijo Will en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Eres el portero?-dijo con una sonrisa divertida-¿Ni para Navidad dejarás de ocupar esa grasa en el pelo?

-Feliz Navidad, Sue-dijo con una sonrisa y dejándola pasar.

Caminaron hasta la sala en donde se encontraba el árbol de Navidad. Ahí también estaba Burt, Carole y Finn, junto al resto del Club Glee. Y cerca de ellos había muchos regalos, ninguno había sido abierto.

-Burt-dijo Sue acercándose al hombre.

-Profesora-dijo poniéndose de pie y quedando a su altura.

-Feliz Navidad-dijo con una sonrisa y entregándole un regalo-es para Kurt-murmuró, cortando el silencio que se había formado con su llegada.

-Gracias-dijo dándole un abrazo-Muchas gracias-susurró sintiendo como ella lo estrechaba, y por primera vez algunas lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Sue Sylvester.

-Lo siento-dijo la rubia separándose y bajando la mirada.

-Gracias-dijo Carole tomando el paquete que Sue tenía aún en las manos.

-Por nada-dijo secando su rostro.

-¿Chocolate caliente?-dijo con una sonrisa la madre de Finn. La entrenadora la siguió hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba Beiste y Puck.

-¡Ya le dije! ¡No fue una pelea!-gritó molesto Noah.

-¿Seguro?-dijo Sue interfiriendo en la conversación- Porque me convenceré de que eres tonto ¿Te viste la cara?

-Sí-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ese es un gran moretón y está bastante hinchado-dijo acercándose-¿Te pusiste hielo?

-¿De cuándo se preocupa?-dijo molesto y mirándola retadoramente.

-Desde que Porcelana desapareció, después de que Karofsky lo moliera a golpes-dijo seriamente.

-Fue sólo una pelea, nada de qué preocuparse-dijo más tranquilo y caminó al refrigerador, de donde sacó unos hielos y los puso en una bolsa.

-Eso está mejor-dijo Beiste en un suspiro-Gracias, Sue-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Por nada-suspiró y recibió la taza que le ofrecía Carole.

-Veo que este regalo también es para Kurt-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, leyendo la etiqueta donde decía: _Para Porcelana._

-¿También?-dijo extrañada.

-Todos los regalos que están en el living son para él, los trajeron sus amigos, algunos vecinos y otros profesores.

-Hasta Karofsky le envió uno-dijo Shannon haciendo una mueca-me pidió que lo trajera por él-dijo mirando a todos los presentes.

-Y también se le agradece-dijo Carole con una sonrisa.

-¿No lo culpa?-dijo extrañado Puck.

-No puedo, no lo creo capaz de…

-¿Hacerle daño a Kurt?-dijo Noah alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-De no arrepentirse-terminó de decir-Hace unos días vino a disculparse con Burt y parecía ser muy sincero, aunque tuvo que salir corriendo después.

-No es para menos, no tiene buena fama entre los alumnos, mucho menos con los profesores-dijo Sue tomando algo de chocolate.

-Tampoco con los padres-acotó Puck viendo entrar a Rachel y Finn.

-Disculpen, nosotros…-iba a decir el futbolista, pero sólo pudo apretar más fuerte la mano de su novia.

-Vayan, no hay problema-dijo su madre-Dale mis saludos a tus padres, Rachel-dijo la mujer mirándolos con cariño.

-Gracias, nos vemos-dijo la muchacha y salió junto a Finn del lugar.

Les dolía ver que las cosas no avanzaban en cuanto a Kurt, pero ellos poco a poco debían seguir con sus vidas, aunque esa no fuera la mejor forma de decirlo, porque ella mejor que nadie sabía que no era fácil que una familia estuviera separada, aunque estas razones salían totalmente de lo que cualquier separación implicaba, porque su amigo había desaparecido de un minuto a otro, no había sido algo de esperarse y hasta ahora no sabían de su paradero, pero no descansarían en su búsqueda, aunque tardaran años en saber la verdad sobre lo que sucedió con él.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en el living, ahora sí tenía que conseguir la forma para que Kurt no lo siguiera odiando más, pero al parecer cada vez se equivocaba más y más ¿había sido un error amarrarlo? Porque realmente no le desagradaba la idea de someterlo de esa forma, sólo negó al seguir pensando en eso, él nunca había sido malo, sólo quería algo que siempre anheló, ser feliz. Aunque la forma que estaba utilizando realmente era una tontería. Suspiró con pesar y mordió levemente su labio inferior, tenía que cambiar su modo de actuar, no ser tan hostil y animal, sino que algo más amable.

-Ya fui amable y no funcionó-dijo seriamente y sentándose en el sillón-¿Habrá abierto el regalo? Sí, Blaine, lo abrió y le encantó-se dijo a sí mismo-¿Soy idiota o qué? Lógico que no lo abrió si lo dejé amarrado y…-miró asustado-sin comer-subió corriendo a la habitación de Kurt, pero se detuvo a mitad de la escalera, porque su pierna aún no estaba preparada para eso y vaya que sí dolía. Cuando al fin estuvo arriba abrió la puerta con cuidado y pudo ver que las cuerdas estaban a los costados de la cama y ni rastros del ojiazul.

Miró seriamente, no podía creer que se le había vuelto a escapar, miró la ventana instintivamente, pero era imposible, él no pudo haber salido por ahí, porque están los barrotes para impedirlo. Buscó con la mirada por la habitación, pero sólo logró ver el papel rojo y la cinta blanca tiradas en el suelo y ni rastros del regalo que le había hecho. Eso parecía ser un buen indicio, aunque no sabía qué tan bueno era.

-¡Kurt!-gritó saliendo de ahí y comenzando a registrar la casa-¡Dónde estás!- decía recorriendo cada habitación, pero al menos en el segundo piso no estaba, había recorrido cada rincón y nada, lo mejor era bajar y encontrarlo. Siguió con su búsqueda en el primer piso y ahí pudo ver que Kurt estaba en la cocina ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-dijo con su mejor sonrisa el castaño, llevaba puesto un delantal azul marino y lucía realmente adorable.

-Sí-susurró mirándolo de pies a cabeza, no podía creer que el ojiazul lo recibiera de esa forma después de lo que él le había hecho-¿Cómo te desataste?-dijo extrañado.

-No sabes hacer nudos-dijo con una sonrisa e intentando que no viera sus muñecas, se había pasado a llevar con el cuchillo que cortó la amarra, el que Blaine dejó sobre la cama cuando tiró la bandeja, había sido realmente difícil cortar las cuerdas, pero lo había logrado y ahí estaba ahora.

-¿Te gustó el regalo?-susurró nervioso y mirando por unos segundos el suelo.

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo pudo escuchar como el castaño apagaba la cocina y se acercaba a él, quedando a solo un paso de distancia.

-¿Gustarme?-susurró colgándose de su cuello-Me encantó-dijo ladeando levemente su cabeza y acercando su rostro.

-¿No mientes?-respondió Blaine en un susurro, estaba paralizado por la cercanía que tenía con Kurt.

-¿No me crees?-dijo alzando una ceja sutilmente-Espero que no creas que esto también es una mentira-susurró eliminando la distancia que existía y besando con suavidad los labios del moreno, al principio no fue correspondido, pero luego pudo sentir como Blaine lo tomaba por la cintura y lo atraía más hacia sí, correspondiendo suavemente, intentando normalizar el ritmo de su respiración y seguir los movimientos del ojiazul.

-Te creo-dijo una vez se separaron y sintió como el castaño lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Gracias, es una cajita musical hermosa, igual a…-dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando el regalo que había ido a parar directamente a uno de los cajones del escritorio, para no tener que verlo de nuevo y mucho menos escucharla.

-A la que hay en tu habitación-susurró en su oído y correspondiendo el abrazo, Kurt iba a decir que era igual a la que su madre le había regalado, pero eso no importaba ahora, no quería dar más detalles de su vida-¿Te gustó?-dijo en un susurro y separándolo un poco para mirarlo de nuevo al rostro.

-Sabes que me encantó-dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios, se iba a separar, pero sintió como Blaine lo besaba con más intensidad, intentó retroceder, pero el pelinegro lo seguía y lo apoyó con fuerza contra la mesa de la cocina-Bla…-intentó decir, pero al abrir la boca ingresó la lengua del pelinegro, al instante Kurt lo empujó con fuerza, lo que hizo que lo soltara totalmente.

-Lo… lo lamento-dijo respirando agitadamente y mirando al castaño con un fuerte sonrojo.

-No te preocupes-dijo conteniéndose para no pasar su mano por sus labios y limpiarlos-yo…-decía algo nervioso-terminaré la cena- dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hasta el lavaplatos.

Blaine se quedó mirándolo por unos cuantos segundos, mientras se formaba una sonrisa boba en su rostro, no podía creer que ese era el mismo Kurt que había besado en la mañana, realmente no se parecía en nada. Pero lo adoraba así, realmente le estaba dando una oportunidad y él no la desecharía.

-Encenderé la chimenea-susurró sin quitar su mirada de la espalda del castaño-Podemos escuchar música después de la cena-dijo mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

-Me gusta la idea-dijo Kurt intentando sonar feliz-Terminaré de hacer la cena y te aviso-dijo suavemente, al instante Blaine desapareció de la cocina. El castaño se aseguró de que así fuera, miró por unos segundos la puerta del lugar y sintió como al fin podía respirar de nuevo. No podía creer cómo había podido besarlo, pero si pretendía salir de ahí, ahora tenía que ganar su confianza y si eso era a costa de hacer y decir cosas que no sentía y jamás sentiría, estaba dispuesto, ya que su libertad estaba en juego y no la aplazaría por más tiempo.


	12. Día 32

**CocoHummel: **Gracias por tus palabras =) Ya veo a Blaine viendo duendes en la casa, sería algo extraño, pero poco le falta, en eso tienes razón. Kurt da lástima, pero hasta ahora no puede hacer nada más por salir de esa situación. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste lo que sigue =)

**fran3985: **Kurt saca sus garras, y lo hará muy bien. Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo pase antes de que Blaine note esta situación. Blaine ya se dará cuenta de todo y no le pasará las llaves precisamente… No terminará como el niño que enloqueció de amor, pero sí terminará perturbado, bueno hasta ahora, no sé más adelante. También pienso lo mismo, ellos deberían vivir un romance épico y fin de la historia, pero nunca es malo mostrar otra versión, es como "esto pudo ser, si ellos no se hubiesen conocido en Dalton", aunque esto se va muy a los extremos. Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**Nodame Perveryaoista: **Gracias por tus palabras! De Blaine todo es esperable, sobre todo que lo amarre y si un día Kurt amanece pegado a una puerta no te extrañez XD Kurt tiene un plan maestro, pero tal vez no sea tan asombrosamente bueno o él sea demasiado descuidado para realizarlo bien, pero como sea… no durará mucho. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, espero que lo que sigue también sea de tu agrado =) ¿En las redes del amor? Uyyy ni te imaginas el capítulo del miércoles… mejor no adelantar nada =) Gracias por leer y comentar! Realmente me alegro de que te este gustando, qué estés muy bien!

**destroyold: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado =) Y ciertamente, Kurt es inteligente, pero descuidado y eso le va a pasar la cuenta, porque Blaine… lee y entenderás, ahora sí que puede pasar a mayores todo esto. Y la parte donde Blaine queda encima de Blaine, no pude evitar ponerla, la había imaginado hace varios días y necesitaba ponerla en alguna parte, por suerte se dio la oportunidad =) Espero que te guste lo que sigue =) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien!

**Chiyo-san n.n: **XD no eres la única que lo quiere castrar, pero protegeré a Blaine, no permitiré que lo castren ni le hagan nada XD Pero sí, pensé en un momento que lo tomara por la fuerza, pero eso ya era mucho, si después de todo es secuestrador y no violador… En fin, espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Suerte en todo!

**Carlikurtlandia: **Te apoyo! También me da miedo ese tal plan maestro, que no sé qué tan maestro es. Kurt podrá ser más falso de lo que imaginas y eso puede dañar todo lo que viene más adelante o tal vez sea bueno… quién sabe. Para Blaine la solución era amarrarlo, pero tienes razón no es solución, aunque él lo haya visto como algo casi natural… este Blaine no tiene límites. Cierto! Kurt no quedará bien después de ese beso, pero eso no evita que siga con todo lo planeado. Kurt no sé en dónde tiene los ojos, porque para no ver lo sexy que es Blaine… realmente hay que estar ciego XD No está tan lejos de ser así, la actuación le pasará la cuenta a Kurt y… no adelanto más =) Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que estés muy bien y que te guste lo que sigue! Suerte en todo =)

**LuPhexHG: **Gracias por tus palabras. Blaine creerá en todo lo que Kurt diga o haga, esta cegado por el amor, pero tienes razón, cuando se entere… va a quedar la grande, y Kurt ¿se enamorará? O saldrá corriendo a penas pueda? No lo sé aún, eso está por verse todavía. Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien =)

**napop: **Se sobrepasaron algunos límites, pero no todos aún. Kurt lo dijo para ver la reacción de Blaine, pero como no le creyó, ahí quedó eso XD ¿Sam? Qué tiene que hacer Sam aquí? XD jajaja aunque entre tanto psicópata es buena opción… Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, espero que te guste lo que sigue, qué estés muy bien! (Realmente me reí con tu comentario XD)

**maritza lares: **Lo hizo, le robo un beso y de la peor forma. Tal vez luego te enteres de lo que pasaba por la mente de Kurt, porque por ahora las cosas irán un poco más rápido. Sue seguirá sufriendo un poco más en lo que sigue, porque poco a poco se desesperará y tal vez ya no sea la misma… Y muchos se preocupan por Kurt, más de los que todos creen ¿Blaine amable y todo sonrisas? Eso me gustaría, pero… sí, pero… ahora verás que tal vez las cosas no sean tan rosas como quisiéramos… espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo =)

**yuna hummel: **Déjame tranquila no más… si vienes a Chile yo me iré a otro país y no sabrás más de mí! XD Exactamente, golpeara donde más duele, lo que no imagina es que el golpeado será él… chan chan… Lo siento, Blaine no será despedazado por nadie… no ahora al menos, lo protegeré por el momento. Ese capítulo es épico, tienes razón, porque la tabla es épica! Y sí, también use el dialogo de la tabla XD Blaine tomará medidas drásticas y eso puede repercutir en más de una forma que nadie imagina XD Reina de la locura-drama-comedia, espero que tú y tus Warblers estén muy bien =) saludos a ellos y espero que puedan seguir leyendo, qué estén muy bien! Suerte en todo y espero que les guste lo que sigue =)

**Jaqii: **Un gusto volver a leer tus comentarios =) Yo creo que no solo tú creíste cosas que no eran, por un momento pensé en escribir otras cosas… pero me centré en lo lógico del capítulo –lógico dentro de lo posible– Ese beso es el comienzo no más, Blaine no es feliz, pero Kurt lo herirá aún más, ahora lo vas a ver y eso sí puede ser muy malo. Blaine ha estado bastante "ingenuo" por decirlo de algún modo, pero ya se le quitara, sobre todo ahora y Kurt sacará a relucir su actitud fuerte una vez más, pero de eso viene en el próximo capítulo. Amé el nombre que le pusiste a Blaine "acosador-secuestrados-sexy-Blaine" XD totalmente de acuerdo! =) Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que lo que sigue también sea de tu agrado =) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y ahora verás la reacción de Blaine, tal vez no sea de las peores… sólo tal vez. Suerte en todo!

**Kanyidecandy: **La comunicación nunca está de más, y tienes razón eso les falta bastante, porque aún hay muchas cosas que Blaine esconde. Y totalmente cierto, un cariño de verdad a Blaine sería bastante bueno, pero Kurt por el momento no está tan dispuesto a eso. Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por comentar y leer! Qué estés muy bien =) Suerte en todo!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me alegra que les este gustando este fic. Ahora Blaine tendrá una revelación y Kurt simplemente seguirá con su plan, aunque veamos hasta cuándo le funciona tan bien. Espero que les guste lo que sigue!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

Día 32

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina. No podía creer que aún no lo hubieran encontrado y que al pasar la Navidad en la casa de los Hummel-Hudson todos hayan visto su sentimentalismo, eso había sido un error, pero no podía evitar ser así al ver a Burt tan vulnerable, aún no lograba asimilar la perdida y al parecer no lo haría jamás, porque cada vez que se le veía flaquear, sacaba fuerzas y no daba la búsqueda por terminada, él confiaba en que encontrarían a Kurt y ella tenía que tener la misma fe, porque ahora más que nunca veía todo eso imposible.

-Sue-entró Will con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo molesta.

-Necesito ayuda-admitió cerrando la puerta y mirándola atentamente-Necesito dar una clase de defensa personal a los chicos de Glee y…

-¿Defensa personal?-dijo alzando una ceja con sorpresa.

-Así es-susurró bajando la mirada.

-¿Te afecta lo de Porcelana?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que sí, es mi alumno-dijo en un susurro y frunciendo el ceño.

-Le diré a Shannon que me ayude, ella sabe más que yo de estas cosas-dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?-se atrevió a preguntar, sin moverse de su sitio.

-Sí-dijo lo mejor que pudo, pero no era verdad, realmente se sentía destrozada al no tener progresos con Kurt, al no encontrarlo y no poder ir a la casa de los Hummel a decirles, su hijo ha sido encontrado y está en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo Will acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su hombro, la rubia giró y lo miró atentamente.

-Ya se cumplió un mes-dijo en un susurro y mordiendo su labio inferior-Y aún nada.

-Va a aparecer, lo sé-dijo abrazándola, a lo que ella no correspondió y lo separó con fuerza.

-Haces eso de nuevo y te juro que el que necesitará defenderse serás tú.

-Si quieres hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme-dijo Will con una sonrisa y caminando a la puerta.

-Y a tu grasiento pelo también-dijo limpiando sus manos como si hubiese tocado el cabello.

Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, sabía bien que no encontrar a Kurt era un gran problema, pero estaba segura de que no se encontraba en Lima, ya que se había encargado de inspeccionar todos los barrios, de día y noche, pero de esa forma no lograría recorrer todo Ohio sin que antes pasaran unos años y para ese entonces, Kurt podía estar muerto. No quería pensar en eso, tenía que encontrar un plan más sencillo y práctico para buscarlo, sino terminaría por volverse loca y sin obtener resultados concretos.

Todo eso era muy raro, no daba más con la situación. Después de Navidad aceptó los abrazos y todas las canciones que Blaine hacía que cantaran, eso no era problema, ya había cantado con personas que no le agradaban, pero muy distinto era que ahora se besaran y que el pelinegro creyera que realmente eran una pareja y… de sólo recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior le daban escalofríos, de hecho no sabía cómo salir de entre los brazos del moreno sin despertarlo.

-Sólo a mí se me ocurren estos planes-dijo con odio y mirando el pecho desnudo de Blaine, estaba recostado sobre él, así habían amanecido y aunque la piel del ojimiel era suave y un lugar perfecto para despertar ¡No podía pensar eso! ¡Esa situación no estaba bien! La noche anterior se había ido a acostar, solo. Pero a los minutos llegó Blaine, sólo con los pantalones del pijama y le preguntó si podían dormir juntos, porque realmente quería pasar una noche con él, le había asegurado que sólo lo abrazaría y se dormirían-Cómo soy tan amable no pude decir que no, soy un imbécil-suspiró frustrado e intentando mover el brazo de Blaine, pero sin resultados.

Kurt llevaba puesto su pijama y sentía como las piernas del moreno estaban enredadas con las suyas, se sentía totalmente atrapado y no era una sensación que quisiera atesorar para toda la vida, realmente no. Se volvió a mover, y cuando creyó que al fin se salía de los brazos del ojimiel, sintió como lo atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo.

-Buenos días-escuchó que le decía con suavidad, se giró y su rostro quedó a centímetros del de Blaine.

-Buenos días-dijo con una sonrisa, aparentando que había despertado recién. Vio como Blaine acercaba sus labios y sintió que lo besaba con suavidad, sí, ese debía de ser el beso de los buenos días. Ahora sí que no tenía nada de bueno ese día, no con ese despertar.

No podía responder, no sentía la necesidad de responder y apartó sus labios de los de Blaine, no tenía idea de cómo podría reaccionar el moreno ante eso, no tenía idea de lo que era capaz de hacer si él no seguía ese "juego" que él mismo había creado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-lo escuchó decir, no lo quería mirar, pero el pelinegro tomó su barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo…-susurró sonrojándose levemente ante la cercanía del moreno-Yo…-dijo sintiendo como sus piernas aún estaban entrelazadas, como una mano de Blaine sujetaba su cintura y hacía que estuvieran más juntos.

-¿Te incómoda esto?-susurró haciendo una mueca.

-No…no-dijo intentando sonreír-es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado y es…

-¿Extraño?

-Sí-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Entonces, tendrás que acostumbrarte-le dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrazó, sintiendo como el cabello del castaño hacía cosquillas en su barbilla.

-Lo intentaré-susurró sintiendo los fuertes latidos del moreno y sonrojándose con fuerza al tocar la suave piel de su secuestrador, realmente se sentía extraño en esa postura, no era lo que había imaginado el primer día, todo eso era tan raro que no tenía idea de si podría llegar a aguantar más con ese engaño.

Sintió como Blaine lo separaba un poco, lo miró por unos segundos y sintió los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, era una caricia suave y dulce, al parecer se la entregaba con todo el amor del mundo y él sólo podía aparentar. Es que en ese momento no le daba para más que eso. Sintió como una mano del ojimiel se aferraba a su cintura y la otra recorría su espalda, por debajo de su pijama.

Intentaba seguir el beso que Blaine le daba, pero tenía tan poca práctica en todo eso que le costaba, aunque debía admitir que la sensación de ser besado era maravillosa. Poco a poco sintió como la parte de arriba de su pijama era desabotonada y una mano del moreno tocaba su estómago. En ese momento se escuchó gemir y se sorprendió de las reacciones que estaba teniendo su cuerpo ante el tacto de Blaine.

-Espera-dijo separándose, estaba agitado y sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de todo eso.

-¿Te incomodé?-dijo asustado el ojimiel y tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

-No-negó el castaño mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida-Sólo no…-intentaba decir algo que lo salvará de esa situación, no quería seguir en esa cama con ese tipo, realmente no. No porque se sintiera mal, no porque no le gustara cómo lo tocaba, sino porque era todo lo contrario, podría comenzar a disfrutarlo y eso lo aterraba.

-Voy muy rápido-susurró Blaine bajando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño-Lo siento-dijo alejándose un poco del castaño, se quedó en esa posición por unos segundos y luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sus pies tocaban el suelo y sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, que se estaba apresurando demasiado-De verdad, lo siento-dijo en un murmullo y mirando el suelo, pero sintió como Kurt se ponía tras él y lo abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Sólo…-intentaba decir-No estoy listo-dijo al fin e hizo una mueca, estaba haciendo muy mal las cosas, esos eran avances para Blaine e intentos bastante malos para escapar, le estaba dando alas a esa "relación" y era lo que menos quería.

-¿No estás listo?-dijo dudoso y entrelazando sus dedos con las manos que pasaban por su cintura.

-No, vas muy rápido y yo nunca…-dijo mordiéndose el labio-he estado con nadie, es difícil-susurró abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa-Iré a preparar el desayuno ¿está bien?-dijo girando para darle un beso.

-Yo me iré a bañar-susurró viendo el rostro del moreno a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sintió como lo volvía a besar y esta vez cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la caricia, sintiendo como era abrazado con fuerza y por un momento sonrió, se había sentido bien. Cuando Blaine se separó lo vio irse de ahí y cerrar la puerta-Me quiero morir-susurró sentándose en la cama y mirando a su alrededor ¿qué estaba haciendo? Porque ese no era el plan ni nada por el estilo, eso no era lo que había ideado, él quería ganar su confianza y luego salir corriendo de ahí, no conquistarlo y mucho menos involucrar sentimientos en todo eso, porque él no sentía nada por Blaine-Nada-se dijo tomando su bata y calzando sus pantuflas-todo esto es para huir, nada más-dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación y caminando al baño.

No podía creer como su suerte había cambiado. En un comienzo no creyó que Kurt lo quisiera, realmente pensó que era un plan para escapar, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no podía ser así, porque el castaño era bastante sincero y amoroso con él ¡Se había sonrojado! Eso era una prueba clara de que Kurt estaba sintiendo cosas por él, que eso no era producto de su imaginación.

Aunque después de la Navidad, lo había invadido el miedo e inseguridad, sabía que en cualquier minuto podía escapar y dejarlo a su suerte. Eso lo tenía claro, pero ahora se mostraba tan distinto que le parecía imposible una idea como esa. Aunque ahora más que nunca le provocaba una gran inseguridad que Kurt hubiese pedido ayuda a ese muchacho, que entró en la casa y conoció el camino hasta ahí ¡De seguro a Kurt lo buscaban por todo Ohio y lo había reconocido! Pero ya había pasado una semana desde eso y aún no llegaban la policía ni los francotiradores, seguramente no lo había reconocido, y eso era bastante bueno.

-¿Dónde están mis pantuflas?-susurró extrañado y sintiendo el frío de las baldosas de la cocina-Debí dejarlas en el cuarto de Kurt-susurró volviendo en sus pasos y subiendo la escalera para volver a la habitación. Una vez allí se calzó las pantuflas e iba a salir, pero miró el lugar por unos segundos y notó que faltaba algo, frunció levemente el ceño.

Comenzó a buscar por todas partes, seguramente Kurt le tenía un lugar especial al regalo que le había dado por Navidad, probablemente era eso. Porque no podía explicar de ninguna otra forma la ausencia de la cajita musical. Siguió buscando por todos lados, hasta que decidió abrir los cajones del escritorio, tal vez estaba guardada con cuidado en ese sitio.

-Aquí estás-susurró mirando la cajita que estaba en el primer cajón del mueble-Está rota-dijo sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo-está rota-susurró sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban. Al parecer Kurt la había golpeado y luego había escondido los restos, porque estaba casi toda destrozada, le faltaban algunos pedazos a la tapa y los bailarines…-No están-susurró mirando a todos lados. Luego de unos segundos, pudo ver a la pequeña pareja de bailarines, estaban tirados junto a una de las patas de la cama. Al bailarín le faltaba la cabeza y la bailarina estaba partida en dos, eran de un cristal muy fino y ahora estaban destruidos-¿Por qué?-susurró mordiendo su labio inferior y sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban, se sentó en la cama e intentó reponer la pequeña caja, pero no había remedio, estaba completamente estropeada, pero ¿por qué Kurt la destruiría si tenía una igual en su casa? Y esa cajita sí tenía un valor especial para el castaño, porque siempre se quedaba escuchando la música que contenía y sonreía al oírla ¿por qué ahora era distinto? Miró la caja que tenía en las manos y la devolvió al primer cajón, tal vez se estaba engañando y el Kurt que se le mostraba era sólo una fachada, no lo amaba realmente y… él era un iluso que creía aún en cuentos de hadas.

Salió de ahí minutos antes de que Kurt terminara de bañarse, bajó hasta la cocina y no tenía ganas de cocinar, no quería hacer nada. Sólo necesitaba caminar y ordenar sus ideas, porque si el castaño actuaba así con él, era por algo. Además, ¿para qué engañarlo? No comprendía esa situación y eso le mataba el alma, no podía creer que el ojiazul podía ser tan cruel, ese no era el muchacho del que se enamoró, no era el chico que era golpeado contra los casilleros y necesitaba ayuda para salir del basurero después de que toda su ropa se ensuciara, ese no era el Kurt que amaba.

Respiró con fuerza, necesitaba calmarse, y si salía a caminar le daría claros indicios de que algo estaba ocurriendo, de que algo andaba mal y eso era lo que menos quería en ese minuto, necesitaba saber si Kurt iba enserio con él o era una treta más para escapar.

-Pasaremos a los extremos-susurró bajando la mirada y dándose fuerzas para hacer la comida y luego hacer algo con esa situación, porque ahora no pensaba bien y su madre siempre le había dicho que las decisiones se tomaban con la cabeza fría, no en el calor del momento-Veamos qué ocurre-respiró con fuerza y comenzó a hacer el desayuno.

Entró a su habitación y se aseguró de cerrar con el seguro de la puerta, no quería que Blaine entrara cuando él se estaba vistiendo, porque ahí sí que no sabría cómo reaccionar. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y revisó sus heridas, aún quedaban algunas marcas de eso, pero afortunadamente ya desaparecían, las de Blaine estaban mejor, porque ya casi no tenía. Lo había notado esa mañana, cuando despertó sobre él.

A penas estuvo vestido y presentable, bajó las escaleras, antes de entrar a la cocina respiró con fuerza y se concientizó a que debería aparentar de nuevo, darle un beso y… eso estaba resultando más difícil de lo que él había planeado. Lo mejor era entrar y que esa función comenzara para terminar pronto.

Lo vio de espaldas, llevaba puesto el delantal y hacía unos panqueques, eran sus favoritos. Vio como los hacía girar en el aire con gran maestría y luego los depositaba de vuelta en la sartén. Lo miró por unos segundos más y se acercó para darle un beso.

-Siéntate-dijo casi en un susurro-Terminaré de cocinar y te acompaño-dijo el moreno sin mirarlo y concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Sí-respondió Kurt extrañado y miró la mesa, ahí había fruta, pan, jugo, manjar y mermelada. Todo como siempre le gustaba. Se sentó en una silla y tomó un poco de su jugo. A los minutos, Blaine tomó un plato y depositó ahí los panqueques, puso la sartén en el lavaplatos y sintió como el metal rozaba su piel, era raro que él se quemara, siempre era muy cuidadoso, pero ahora había sido intencional.

-Maldito sartén-dijo molesto tomándose la mano, miró de reojo a Kurt, quien lo miraba desde su posición.

-¿Duele mucho?-susurró sin ninguna preocupación, definitivamente aparentar no era lo suyo.

-Bastante, me pondré agua-dijo girando hacia el lavaplatos y abriendo la llave, comenzó a correr el agua sobre su mano y el silencio inundó el lugar. Definitivamente Kurt estaba con él para escapar de ahí ¿cómo se le había ocurrido que no sería así? Porque si realmente lo amara o quisiera aunque fuese un poco, estaría sujetando su mano bajo el agua, luego lo ayudaría a secarse y le preguntaría si aún dolía. Lo miró una vez más y lo vio comiendo su desayuno, bien, si Kurt quería guerra, eso sería lo que tendría, guerra.


	13. Día 33

Día 33

A pesar de haber descubierto que todo era un engaño por parte de Kurt, decidió no hacer nada por ese día, pero hoy era distinto y le mostraría al ojiazul que él no era el único que podía simular y hacer como si todo estuviese bien. Porque ahora era el turno de Blaine Anderson para atacar y dominar la situación.

Era por eso que la noche anterior había decidido no molestar a Kurt, por el momento lo dejaría tranquilo, pero los sueños lo habían traicionado y ahora sí que se sentía bastante alterado. Estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, imaginando que Kurt le era infiel y que poco menos lo mataba. Aún no podía creer cómo su mente formulaba tanta tontería. Seguía cansado y al ver la hora notó que pasaban de las 12 del día, no se quería levantar y mucho menos ver al ojiazul, ya que estaba seguro de que si no se aparecía en todo el día por la casa, no lo notaría.

Decidió intentar dormir una vez más, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, porque realmente su cuerpo pedía a gritos algo de sueño y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba, porque no quería precipitarse con Kurt. Ya imaginaba que en cualquier momento intentaría escapar y eso sí que sería malo, porque no sabía qué haría en ese caso. A pesar de que la puerta estaba con nueva cerradura y las llaves se encontraban en un lugar que el ojiazul no conocía.

Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría, miró y vio a Kurt asomándose, estaba vestido y al parecer bañado, de seguro quería cenar o algo, pero no tenía ganas de nada de eso, no hoy. Así que se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Sintió como Kurt cerraba y se acercaba lentamente a la cama.

-Blaine-lo llamó en un susurro, pero no recibió respuesta, el moreno cerró los ojos, pensando que así lo espantaría-Blaine-dijo dando la vuelta a la cama y mirando a la cara al ojimiel, llevó una mano hasta la frente de él y movió un mechón crespo que caía por ahí-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No-susurró acomodándose mejor y sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Seguro?-dijo en un susurró y acercándose un poco más a él-Puedo preparar algo que te va a encantar-dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando el rostro del pelinegro, delineó con su dedo índice los labios de él y vio como abría los ojos con lentitud, en ese momento se sentó sobre la cama.

-Sí, sólo quiero dormir-dijo dándose vuelta en la cama, lo evitaba notoriamente.

-¿Te molesta que esté aquí?-dijo el castaño sin moverse de su posición y mirando la espalda de Blaine.

-No-suspiró cansado, sintió como Kurt se recargaba sobre la cama y se recostaba junto a él, volteó a verlo y se encontró con su rostro, sonreía.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó tomando una de sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, con la otra acarició su rostro.

-No-murmuró mirando sus manos, realmente encajaban y no quería pensar que era sólo por biología, también quería sentir que había química entre ellos-Pero no quiero hablar de eso-suspiró presionando la mano del castaño.

-Está bien-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa-Nos quedáremos así ¿qué te parece?-dijo acercando su rostro al del moreno.

-Perfecto-dijo sonriendo, sentía como su cabeza dolía, de seguro era por no dormir bien, siempre le ocurría igual.

Sintió como Kurt pegaba su cuerpo al suyo y lo besaba con lentitud, sentía una paz interior tan grande, que realmente la agradecía, no podía creer que pudiera ser tan delicado con él, no después de descubrir lo que pretendía, de ver que no era precisamente un pan de Dios con él, que planeaba escapar a costa de engaños. No le importaba que se quisiera ir, pero lo dañaba que le hiciera creer que sí sentía cosas por él.

Lo besó con más fuerza, necesitaba sentir más contacto de parte del castaño, realmente necesitaba saber la verdad de todo eso, porque era difícil vivir toda una mentira, creer que lo quería o al menos le importaba. Cuando sabía perfectamente que lo utilizaba para escapar, que quería manipularlo para algo tan ¿egoísta? Como su libertad. Aunque él tampoco era más solidario, era un total egoísta con Kurt y lo admitía, pero jamás se lo diría a la cara, porque eso sería asumir que todo eso estaba mal y debían estar separados, y por nada del mundo haría tal cosa.

Con su lengua delineó los labios del ojiazul y sintió como poco a poco abría la boca, sus lenguas se encontraron y escuchó un suave gemido salir de los labios del castaño, sonrió ante eso. Puso sus manos en la cintura de Kurt y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Sintió como temblaba levemente, siguió besándolo con fuerza, se separó un poco cuando sintió las manos de su compañero bajar hasta el pantalón de su pijama.

-¿Qué haces?-susurró sorprendido y mirando los ojos del muchacho.

-Tocar a mi novio-susurró con una sonrisa y lo besó en el cuello, dejando un camino de marcas que poco a poco se ponían rojas, bajaba hasta la clavícula, donde dejaba suaves besos, cuando estuvo en su pecho sólo sonrió, como siempre Blaine no llevaba la parte de arriba del pijama.

-Kurt-dijo en un suspiro y sintiendo los besos de su compañero sobre su piel, de verdad lo quemaban, pero hace mucho que no se sentía tan excitado, realmente lo estaba volviendo loco con sus besos.

El castaño volvió a besar los labios del moreno y paseó sus manos por el pecho de él, delineando cada zona y bajando hasta el ombligo, donde con gran lentitud fue recorriendo con sus dedos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Una vez allí lo bajó con suavidad y sintió la erección de Blaine en sus manos.

-No-negó el moreno separándose al instante y subiendo sus pantalones-No-dijo seriamente-Yo…

-Tranquilo-dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a pegarse a su cuerpo-Yo quiero esto-susurró en su oído y pasó su lengua por él, lo que hizo que Blaine diera un sonoro gemido-¿Tú no?-dijo coquetamente y al instante el moreno lo puso de espaldas contra la cama y se puso sobre él.

-No tienes idea de cómo te deseo-murmuró en uno de sus oídos y presionó su cuerpo contra el del castaño-No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para estar así contigo.

-Deseo cumplido-susurró besando los labios del ojimiel y sintiendo como se le iba el aire en eso, se sentía realmente fantástico.

Blaine desabotonaba la camisa gris que llevaba Kurt, con la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus manos, que temblaban notoriamente, sintió como el ojiazul tocaba su pecho y lo masajeaba con suavidad, sus manos se sentían divinas sobre su piel, nunca creyó que caricias tan suaves podrían causar estragos en su cuerpo. Lo besó con fuerza y gimió al sentir la piel del castaño, tenía su camisa abierta y dejaba todo su blanco cuerpo a su disposición.

-Eres hermoso-murmuró besando su cuello y bajando por él, a cada beso obtenía un gemido por parte del ojiazul, quien sólo podía acariciar los brazos que el moreno mantenía en sus costados. El cálido aliento de Blaine sobre su piel, era increíblemente excitante, nunca creyó que esas caricias podían causarle tantas sensaciones, eso era casi mágico.

Blaine bajaba con suavidad por el pecho de Kurt, se detuvo en una de sus tetillas y la succionó con sutileza, dejándola bastante roja, pero besando ese sector con suavidad, le encantaba poder marcar al castaño, sentía que al fin era suyo, completamente suyo.

-Blaine-suspiró arqueando su cuerpo y haciendo que el moreno sintiera su erección. El ojimiel sonrió y siguió bajando por su abdomen, siempre dejando besos y suaves caricias, una vez estuvo en el inicio del pantalón lo desabrochó y bajó con cuidado, apreciando la excitación del castaño, pero sólo sobre su ropa interior, tocó por encima de la tela y escuchó un sonoro gemido por parte de Kurt.

Subió hasta los labios del ojiazul y lo besó con suavidad, de forma lenta y delicada, realmente quería hacerlo sentir bien y que eso no fuera un trauma, sino que algo para recordar y por supuesto repetir. Bajó sus manos hasta la ropa interior del castaño y la bajó de una vez, luego hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de su pijama y al instante sintió como el miembro de Kurt se encontraba con el suyo. Ambos gimieron con fuerza, realmente no tenía idea de cómo seguiría sin correrse antes, estaba demasiado excitado y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, si con el sólo tacto del ojiazul había llegado a esos extremos.

-Tócame-susurró Kurt aferrándose al cuello del moreno y mordiendo su oreja, al instante Blaine posó sus manos en los hombros del castaño y fue tocando cada parte de él, hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde los acarició con fuerza, para luego tocar con su mano derecha el miembro del castaño, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza y arquearse un poco.

Sintió como el castaño lo tomaba de los hombros, haciendo que girasen en la cama, al parecer era el turno de él de tocar.

-¿Y ahora?-susurró Blaine con la voz más ronca de lo normal, sintiendo como la lujuria se posaba en sus ojos, ansiaba besar de nuevo a Kurt.

-Ahora-susurró pegando su cuerpo al de Blaine-Te quiero dentro de mí-susurró en su oído, besándolo con suavidad y sintiendo como un temblor recorría el cuerpo del moreno-¿Tú no?-susurró frotándose contra el ojimiel, quien sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y tragar algo de saliva, sentía la boca seca, eso realmente era único. No demoró mucho en reaccionar, empujó a Kurt hacia un lado, dejándolo de cara contra la cama.

-¿Así?-susurró apoyándose completamente sobre la espalda del castaño y sintiendo como temblaba bajo él, tal vez todo eso era muy precipitado y… ¡cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo así!- se levantó de su lugar, no podía seguir con eso.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Kurt mirándolo extrañado, Blaine estaba sentado junto a él.

-No quieres esto, es muy rápido, tú…-no sabía cómo decirlo, todo había sido tan repentino que no podía creer cómo habían acabado desnudos sobre la cama.

-Tranquilo-dijo atrayéndolo hacia sí-Todo está bien-lo besó con calma y sintió como Blaine volvía a abrazarlo con fuerza, recostándolo sobre la cama y volviendo a acariciar su cuerpo. Mientras, Kurt tocaba su miembro, su excitación había bajado y él se encargaría de que aumentara.

-No-dijo en un jadeo-Alto-dijo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las manos suaves sobre su miembro, realmente tocaba como los dioses, nunca imaginó que las manos de Kurt se sentirían tan bien en él.

-¿No?-susurró soltándolo y notando que el miembro del pelinegro volvía a estar como antes.

Blaine lo besó con más fuerza en los labios y sintió las manos del castaño enredarse en su cabello, lo tiraba levemente, pero eso era suficiente para saber que todo eso era real, muy real. Sus miembros se rozaban con fuerza y sentía que en cualquier momento se correría, pero no quería hacerlo si no era con Kurt. Lo besó nuevamente en el cuello y se mantuvo ahí por varios segundos, separándose para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacar un preservativo y un lubricante.

Kurt lo miró con atención y le arrebató el condón de las manos, lo tomó y rompió la bolsita con los dientes, tomó el preservativo y lo dirigió al miembro de Blaine, tocando suavemente cada centímetro de él, se sentía tan caliente y húmedo, estaba seguro de que eso sería increíble. A penas terminó de poner el condón sintió como era empujado nuevamente a la cama y Blaine lo besaba con fuerza, invadiendo su boca con la lengua y gimiendo fuertemente contra sus labios. Sentía como sus miembros se rozaban, pero se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del moreno contra sus nalgas, para ser más precisos, uno de sus dedos intentando entrar.

Iba a hacer algo para evitarlo, pero volvió a sentir los besos suaves de Blaine y se dejó llevar, esa caricia realmente era necesaria. Pudo sentir como un dedo ingresaba con suavidad y se movía en círculos, se sentía frío, de seguro sería por el lubricante. Gemía fuertemente contra los labios del pelinegro, tomando su cabello con fuerza y sin articular palabra, eso era realmente el paraíso.

Estuvieron así un par de segundos hasta que el moreno ingresó otro dedo e hizo lo mismo que con el anterior, en ese minuto logró más gemidos y palabras incoherentes por parte de Kurt, sólo podía sonreír al sentirlo tan excitado contra su cuerpo y se sentía pleno al saber que era él quien lo hacía sentir de esa forma.

Sacó ambos dedos del interior del castaño y guió su miembro hasta la entrada, intentando no ir tan rápido como para herir a su compañero, ni tan lento como para terminar antes de iniciar. Besó con suavidad a Kurt y poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro en el trasero del castaño, a penas comenzó a entrar sintió como el ojiazul se aferraba a su cuerpo y arañaba su espalda, de seguro le dolía bastante, pero él haría todo lo posible por aplacar esa amarga sensación. Lo besó con mayor intensidad y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba. Se separó y lo observó por unos segundos, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-Hey-lo llamó en un murmullo-¿Me detengo?-dijo sin terminar de poner su miembro en el interior del castaño.

-No-dijo de inmediato y lo abrazó con más fuerza, aferrándose con sus piernas a la cadera del moreno, Blaine sólo pudo volver a besarlo e intentar ir más rápido, porque todo eso estaba provocando un dolor innecesario en Kurt. Con una suave embestida terminó de introducir su miembro y escuchó un fuerte jadeo por parte del castaño, quien seguía aferrado a su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de él, su estrechez lo excitaba más y podía jurar que si no se movía pronto se correría ahí mismo, sin darle oportunidad a Kurt de disfrutar.

-¿Listo?-dijo en su oído y totalmente recargado sobre él, no recibió respuesta, por lo que decidió continuar, le dio una suave embestida, y escuchó un jadeo fuerte, decidió que lo mejor era besarlo, después de todo eso lo calmaría. Le dio una segunda embestida y lo besó con fuerza, pero Kurt mordió sus labios y lo hizo sangrar levemente, lo que no le importó, porque estaba seguro de que el castaño la pasaba peor que él.

A medida que distraía con sus caricias y besos al ojiazul, sus embestidas aumentaban de velocidad, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran rápidamente y que los gemidos de Kurt fueran más fuertes y que los suyos parecieran gritos ahogados, realmente se sentía pleno estando así con el castaño, rogaba porque ese momento no terminara nunca. Siguió embistiendo, con más velocidad y viendo como el ojiazul llevaba una mano a su miembro para masturbarlo, lo vio y sonrió, sabía que también necesitaba atención y él estaba demasiado ocupado como para estimularlo de la mejor forma, aunque no pudo evitar poner una mano en la base del miembro de Kurt y desde ahí presionar un poco, subiendo lentamente y bajando después. El castaño sólo se arqueó y sintió como su miembro chocaba contra el estómago de Blaine, eso realmente era exquisito, nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan bien.

-¡Blaine!- gimió con fuerza al sentir una fuerte embestida, había aumentado de velocidad y ahora realmente lo sacudía, sentía que perdería las fuerzas en cualquier momento, pero rogaba porque eso no ocurriera aún. Sintió un líquido caliente salir poco a poco de su trasero y luego el cuerpo del pelinegro estaba recargado sobre el suyo, él jadeaba notoriamente y sintió como Blaine salía de su interior, pero no lo miró ni dijo nada, sino que llevó sus manos hasta el miembro del castaño y lo llevó hasta su boca, donde con cuidado comenzó a lamerlo y a succionar. Kurt no sabía que podía excitarse tantas veces y no llegar nunca al orgasmo, y eso realmente parecía más una tortura que algo placentero.

Blaine lamía con glotonería y presionaba el miembro con sus labios, lo que estaba volviendo loco al castaño. A los segundos sintió como se corría en su boca y sonrió, sintiendo el líquido caliente recorrer su garganta y bajar. Se separó lentamente y se puso a la altura de Kurt, abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiendo como se apoyaba en su pecho, dándole pequeños besos antes de quedarse dormido.

Se sentó abruptamente en la cama, miró a todas partes y notó que estaba solo en la habitación, estaba completamente empapado de sudor y tenía una gran erección en los pantalones. No podía creer que todo había sido un sueño ¡Un maldito sueño! Parecía tan real, sólo rogaba porque algún día algo así ocurriera con Kurt, aunque lo veía muy lejos de suceder, pero siempre podría soñar, estaba más que seguro de eso.

Miró la hora y notó que pasaban de las 4 de la tarde ¿tanto había dormido? No lo podía creer, nunca dormía tanto, a menos que… se levantó rápidamente y buscó en su mesita de noche.

-No está-dijo seriamente y salió de ahí, rumbo a la habitación del castaño, quien estaba leyendo un libro-¡Cuántas me diste!- gritó enfurecido y tomándolo por un brazo.

-Suéltame-dijo seriamente y poniéndose de pie-Dije que me soltaras-dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero Blaine no obedeció.

-¡Me diste pastillas para dormir!- gritó molesto-¿Cuántas usaste?-dijo presionando su brazo.

-¿Cuántas necesitas para dormir tres días?-dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Tres días?-dijo sorprendido y soltándolo.

-Sólo fue una pregunta, dormiste unas horas más de lo normal, no tres días-recalcó con acidez y volvió a tomar su libro, pero Blaine se lo arrebató.

-¿Por qué?-dijo seriamente y acercándose a él.

-Porque se me dio la gana y ya-dijo alzando una ceja-Devuélveme el libro-dijo estirando una mano, al instante el moreno se lo entregó.

-¿Se te dio la gana?-dijo avanzando hasta él, Kurt no retrocedió ni un paso-¿Sólo por eso? ¿O fue por algo más?-dijo quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Sólo por eso-dijo en un murmullo y sin bajar la mirada.

-Bien-susurró desviando la mirada-Voy a darme una ducha-dijo molesto y salió dando un portazo.

Caminó furioso hasta su habitación, tomó su bata y se fue a la ducha, una vez ahí abrió la llave del agua caliente, pero notó que no calentaba. Decidió abrir la otra y ahí sí salió la caliente, al parecer alguien había estado jugando con las cosas de la casa. Se puso bajo el agua y antes de ponerse el champú se aseguro de que fuera champú, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que era pintura azul. Suspiró cansado y decidió darse una ducha rápida, sin champú ni acondicionador.

Salió de la ducha y se puso la bata, calzó sus pantuflas y se fue a su habitación, una vez ahí cerró la puerta con seguro y se vistió. A penas estuvo listo salió hasta la cocina, donde encontró todo revuelto y tirado por todas partes ¿Había pasado un huracán por ahí? Porque realmente no tenía idea de cómo había acabado la sartén sobre el refrigerador y un yogurt sobre una olla que ahora se cocinaba a fuego fuerte.

-Kurt-susurró cansado y apagó la cocina, tendría que limpiar ese desastre, al parecer la guerra no la iniciaría él, sino que el castaño. Bueno, sí así era, él sólo contraatacaría, no se dejaría ganar.

Una vez estuvo todo impecable se fue hasta el living, no quería comer, solo descansar, porque después de soñar que tenía sexo con Kurt y levantarse a limpiar un desastre, era un día más que agotador para Blaine. Quería dormir, pero decidió que lo mejor era ir y arreglar las cosas con Kurt, porque realmente estaba fuera de control y era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

Subió tranquilamente las escaleras, una vez arriba se acercó a la habitación del castaño y golpeó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió asomarse. Una vez dentro lo vio recostado en la cama, se le acercó y notó que estaba durmiendo, el libro estaba tirado a un costado de la cama, al parecer Kurt también estaba cansado.

-Cariño-susurró tocando su rostro con una mano y acariciándolo con suavidad.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo entre sueños e intentando abrir los ojos, pero era imposible.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo preparar lo que quieras-susurró recordando su sueño por un momento, pero sacudió la cabeza un poco, eso sí que no podía pensarlo ahora.

-¿Qué cosa?-susurró Kurt abriendo los ojos y sentándose en la cama.

-Lo que tú quieras-sonrió y se sentó a su lado-Si quieres podemos hacer un pastel-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres tú?-preguntó aún algo adormilado y mirándolo con calma.

-No lo sé, aún-susurró mirándolo atentamente y viéndolo con dulzura, tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

-Vamos-susurró Kurt tomándolo de la mano y levantándose.

-Vamos-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa dulce, pero cuando estuvo tras él sonrió contento, al fin tendría su revancha, tanto por lo que le había hecho en la mañana como por lo del día anterior, ahora Kurt Hummel se enteraría quién era Blaine Anderson.

Bajaron tomados de la mano y una vez estuvieron en la cocina, Kurt se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, estaba todo limpio y ordenado, nada comparado a como él lo había dejado esa mañana.

-Limpiaste-susurró algo inquieto.

-Lógico, esto era un desastre-dijo el moreno entrando y dirigiéndose al refrigerador-¿Qué vamos a necesitar?-Pero no recibió respuesta, Kurt seguía en el mismo lugar y lo miraba con atención.

-¿Qué planeas?-dijo seriamente y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué planeo?-dijo sorprendido y con una sonrisa-De momento hacer un pastel, luego comer, después tal vez escuchar música y dormir-dijo acercándose-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-susurró frente a él.

-Creí que estabas molesto-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?-dijo alzando su barbilla con su mano derecha.

-Por haberte dado esas pastillas en la comida de anoche y por el desastre que hice aquí-susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tranquilo-dijo abrazándolo-Todo está bien, no estoy molesto, sólo confundido, no entiendo por qué hiciste eso-dijo con una sonrisa y separándolo un poco.

-Yo…-susurró mordiendo su labio inferior-Yo…-No sabía qué decir y la cercanía de Blaine no lo ayudaba en nada.

-No es necesario dar explicaciones-dijo apoyando al castaño contra la pared y tomándolo por la cintura.

-¿Seguro?-susurró sintiendo el aliento del moreno sobre sus labios.

-Ajá-susurró Blaine acercando su rostro y moviendo hacia un lado la cabeza para besarlo mejor.

-Gracias-susurró el ojiazul acercando sus labios a los del ojimiel y Blaine se separó antes de que pudiera besarlo.

-Es mejor empezar-dijo dándole la espalda y caminando al refrigerador, sacaría algunas frutas y lo necesario para el pastel-¿Qué necesitamos?-dijo aún en el refrigerador.

-Harina-pudo decir Kurt aún en el mismo sitio y con la respiración algo entrecortada, él realmente había creído que se besarían, no esperaba que a último minuto se alejara.

Kurt caminó hasta la mesa y miró todo lo que allí había, esas cosas serían suficientes para comenzar. Buscó la batidora y otros utensilios, seguramente estaban "donde siempre" y efectivamente ahí los encontró.

-Vamos a…-iba a decir Blaine, pero se quedó mirando a Kurt por un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo en un murmullo y mirándolo extrañado, estaba a pocos pasos de él.

-Nada-dijo bajando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño-Será mejor que dejemos esto para otra ocasión-susurró caminando hasta la salida.

-Blaine-dijo el castaño tomándolo por un brazo-¿Qué sucede?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nada-dijo empuñando sus manos y chocando con la mirada azul de Kurt.

-Dime, puedo escucharte…-susurró algo temeroso, esa realmente no era una de las cosas que había pensado hacer, él sólo se ganaría su confianza y nada más.

-Gracias, pero no-dijo tajantemente y salió de ahí, caminó a su habitación y se encerró.


	14. Día 34

Día 34

Le había parecido raro el modo de actuar de Blaine, la noche anterior todo estaba bien hasta que salió corriendo. Tendría que hablar con él o intentar saber qué le pasaba, porque ya no sacaba nada con negarlo, le importaba lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su secuestrador, lo que no quería decir que lo quisiera ni nada por el estilo, sólo era un interés necesario, ya que esa actitud podía sabotear su plan para escapar de ahí.

Bajó las escaleras, una vez se hubo duchado y vestido, caminó hasta la cocina y ahí encontró al moreno, había hecho el desayuno y se sentaba a comer. También había algo para que Kurt comiera, pero parecía ser que no pretendía avisarle que estaba listo.

-Hola-susurró el castaño sentándose frente a él.

-Hola-murmuró Blaine sin mirarlo y revolviendo el cereal con leche que se había servido en un tazón.

-¿Dormiste bien?-dijo algo inquieto, no le gustaba esa forma tan esquiva que estaba teniendo el pelinegro. Por respuesta recibió un movimiento negativo de cabeza-¿Te sientes bien?-obtuvo la misma respuesta, eso no funcionaba-¿Te puedo ayudar?-susurró mirándolo atentamente, en ese momento el pelinegro lo miró a los ojos, tenía su mirada aguada y se veía triste.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí?-dijo en un hilo de voz y sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Kurt se quedó helado, no había pensado que Blaine pudiera tomar las cosas de ese modo, lo miró por un par de segundos y bajó la mirada, no podía contestar a eso, ni siquiera con una mentira. Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos y Blaine comprendió que sólo era curiosidad, no interés como había pensado. Se levantó de su lugar y se fue hasta la sala, sólo quería estar tranquilo un rato.

Se mantuvo por un par de minutos en la cocina y sinceramente no quería comer, al ver al ojimiel levantarse de la mesa se le había formado un nudo en el estómago y la culpa lo había invadido ¿era posible que estuviera preocupado? Por el momento desechaba esa opción, pero no podía evitar que le diera vueltas, porque sinceramente no podía evitar pensar en que era su culpa que Blaine se viera tan triste.

Se levantó de su lugar y llegó a la sala, ahí estaba el pelinegro, sentado en el sofá más grande y con las piernas recogidas, miraba la chimenea y apoyaba su mentón sobre sus rodillas, se veía frágil. Kurt se sentó a su lado y miró hacia el frente por unos segundos, luego decidió que si no era él quien comenzaba con eso, Blaine lo seguiría esquivando y adiós a la oportunidad de volver a casa.

Se acercó un poco y puso una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda del moreno, quien se sobresaltó y lo miró asustado. No había sentido cuando se sentó a su lado. Lo miró por un par de segundos y luego bajó la mirada, se sentía derrotado.

-¿Me quieres contar qué pasa?-dijo suavemente y tomando una de sus manos, Blaine lo miró sorprendido y sólo pudo bajar sus piernas y apoyar toda la espalda en el sillón, sin soltar la mano del castaño.

-¿Si te cuento serás sincero conmigo?-preguntó en un susurro y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Sincero?-dijo sorprendido y sin comprender lo que pretendía Blaine.

-Sí, si te cuento ¿serás sincero?-dijo seriamente.

-Lo intentaré-susurró bajando la mirada y haciendo una mueca.

-No-dijo molesto y soltando su mano-No necesito que lo intentes-dijo frustrado.

-Lo haré-dijo seriamente y quedándose en su lugar.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, escuchando el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, ambos miraban en esa dirección y sentían que esa situación no podía ser más incómoda. Blaine se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la chimenea quedando a unos metros de ella, se sentó en la alfombra en posición india y de lado al fuego. Kurt a los segundos comprendió y fue hasta donde estaba, se sentó frente al moreno y lo miró por unos segundos.

-¿Me contarás?-susurró desviando su mirada al fuego.

-Ayer-susurró sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban, y sonrió con amargura-Era el cumpleaños de mamá-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Lo siento-se atrevió a responder.

-No-dijo mirando al castaño-La perdí hace tres años y aún no logro superarlo-dijo en un hilo de voz y respiró con fuerza para continuar-A… Ayer-dijo evitando el llanto, pero su garganta estaba tan apretada que en cualquier minuto soltaría las primeras lágrimas-Cuando estábamos en la cocina-dijo mirando el suelo-Recordé que ella amaba cocinar y siempre hacíamos un pastel por su cumpleaños, le gustaban las fresas-dijo en un murmullo-como a ti-dijo alzando un poco la vista y encontrándose con la mirada azul de Kurt.

-A mamá también le gustaban las fresas-murmuró el castaño.

-Me habría gustado que la conocieras, era fabulosa-dijo con una sonrisa y sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Fue un accidente-dijo en un susurro-un accidente-repitió sintiendo como dolía su pecho-Nada más-dijo intentando no llorar y cerró los ojos por un momento, para abrirlos y chocar con la mirada del castaño. Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea, hasta que Kurt fue capaz de hablar.

-¿Por qué yo?-dijo en un hilo de voz-Sé que no me dijiste la verdad completa el otro día-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Ya te di la respuesta a eso-dijo recogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas con sus brazos. El castaño lo miró por unos segundos, tal vez esa no era la pregunta que tenía que hacer, se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos, no sabía cómo descubrir la verdad detrás de todo eso.

Blaine lo miró atentamente, notando que su respiración era más lenta y que la calma se apoderaba de su mirada, en esos dos años había aprendido a observarlo y a veces lograba anticipar algunos de sus movimientos. Pero ahora no sabía qué esperar, porque esa conversación jamás estuvo en sus planes, eso no era algo que debía ocurrir.

-¿Por qué nunca le contaste a tu padre de los abusos en McKinley?-dijo viendo como se ponía serio y la barrera que ponía ante todos saltaba a protegerlo.

-Sí le conté-dijo seriamente y frunciendo el seño levemente.

-Nunca le dijiste que Karofsky te golpeaba-susurró viendo como el castaño se mordía el labio y miraba el suelo, parecía desconfiar del moreno, no sabía por qué preguntaba eso ¿de qué le servía? Pero él prometió ser sincero.

-Nunca preguntó más detalles-dijo de forma cortante y recogiendo sus piernas, en las que recargó sus brazos y luego su cabeza sobre ellos.

-Sí preguntó, cientos de veces y tú decías que no sabías sus nombres-dijo viendo como Kurt desviaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Cómo sabes de esas conversaciones? ¿Tenías un micrófono en mi casa?-dijo mirándolo furioso.

-No era necesario-susurró bajando la mirada-Cuando hablabas con Mercedes me bastaba, ella siempre lo sabía todo.

-No todo-respondió en un suspiro-¿Tenías cámaras en Mckinley?

-No, fue imposible ponerlas-dijo con una sonrisa-Me atraparon-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Sue?-dijo alzando una ceja, para que se pusiera así debía ser ella.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Es fácil-dijo con una sonrisa y acomodando su cabello-Sólo ella haría que de un momento a otro te sintieras tan mínimo y vulnerable-dijo seriamente, había notado como se había encogido de hombros y tenía algo perdida la mirada.

-La conoces bien.

-Fui parte de las Cheerios-dijo mirando el fuego.

-Lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa-El traje te quedaba fabuloso, te veías tan…-dijo sonrojándose y mordiendo su labio inferior, debía quedarse callado, sino arruinaría el momento, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-¿Tan torpe?-dijo alzando una ceja y sin terminar de creer las palabras del moreno.

-Sexy-susurró viendo como el castaño se sonrojaba levemente.

-Gracias-dijo sin mirarlo y concentrándose en los diseños de la alfombra-¿Cómo me espiabas sin micrófonos o cámaras?

-Te hablé cientos de veces e incluso…

-Me ayudaste a salir del basurero después de que…-dijo frunciendo el ceño, eso no podía ser posible.

-Puck te lanzara-dijo terminando la frase y encogiéndose de hombros, cada vez abrazaba con más fuerza sus piernas.

-¿Por qué no te recuerdo?-dijo ladeando levemente la cabeza y mirándolo con extrañeza.

-No me iba a presentar así como así ante ti-dijo en un susurro-Los disfraces siempre ayudan un poco-dijo con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, y al fin Kurt sintió que podría saber todo de Blaine, que ahora sí su pregunta era la adecuada y que a ella no lograría escapar.

-¿Y tú padre?-dijo de una vez, vio como los ojos del moreno se llenaron de rabia y se levantó casi de un salto del suelo, pero Kurt se quedó en su posición y vio como Blaine se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Mi padre?-dijo quedándose quieto por unos segundos y mirando desde su altura al castaño-¿Por qué quieres saber de…-le dolía sólo recordarlo-él?-terminó por decir casi en un susurro, sus ojos brillaban y sus manos estaban empuñadas, tenía tanta rabia que no sabía cómo se podía contener de no dar un puñetazo a la pared.

-Pediste que fuera sincero-dijo seriamente el ojiazul-Y eso es lo que quiero saber ahora, dónde está él-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo desde su posición.

Blaine se sentó en el sillón y miró a Kurt desde ahí, se inclinó un poco y lo miró con atención, quería contarle todo, decirle cada minuto que vivió con él y por qué hacía todo eso; pero no era tan fácil, no podía llegar y gritar la verdad. Era bastante difícil, todo porque su padre nunca permitió que las cosas fuesen más fáciles.

-¿Has pensado en dejar de ser gay?-dijo Blaine de un momento a otro y notando el sobresalto que había tenido Kurt.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-desvió la mirada, se sentía incómodo ante esa pregunta, se suponía que Blaine debía responderle primero.

-Porque quiero saber, dijiste que serías sincero-susurró mirándolo fijamente.

-Tú no has respondido a lo que pregunté.

-No es fácil y podrías esperar toda una vida a que respondiera-dijo pasando una mano por su cabello y agitando un poco sus crespos-¿Responderás?

-Sólo si prometes responder lo que pregunte.

-No te responderé ahora, ni hoy-dijo seriamente y frunciendo el ceño.

-No te pido que sea ahora-dijo haciendo una mueca-solo pido que me cuentes-dijo en un murmullo, era como si planeara quedarse más tiempo en ese sitio, y él realmente quería salir de esas paredes, irse de ahí lo antes posible.

-Te contaré, cuando esté listo lo haré-dijo relajando su semblante-Ahora responde.

-¿Y tú eres gay?-dijo alzando una ceja y de forma cortante.

-Sí ¿o quieres que te lo demuestre?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, gracias-dijo seriamente y luego abrió los ojos algo asustado, se había delatado.

-Responde-dijo suspirando con fuerza y mirándolo seriamente, no quería seguir aparentando que no sabía la verdad, cuando estaba más que claro lo que pasaba por la mente del castaño.

-Sí-dijo frunciendo el ceño y quedándose en silencio, abrazó con fuerza sus piernas, mirando la alfombra con detención.

-¿Cuándo y por qué?-dijo intrigado, no tenía idea de que Kurt se sentía incomodo siendo gay-¿Es por tu padre?

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando una ceja incrédulo, eso ya sobrepasaba algunos límites-Mí padre sabía antes que yo que era gay, desde los tres años y siempre me ha aceptado-dijo seriamente y mirándolo molesto-¿Cuándo? El día en que me secuestraste ¿por qué? Porque se me daba la gana y ya-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando rumbo a la escalera.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo seriamente y alcanzándolo en el pie de la escala.

-A mi habitación-dijo mirando como tomaba su brazo y alzando una ceja.

-No hemos terminado de hablar-dijo presionando un poco su brazo e intentando llevarlo de vuelta a donde había estado.

-Suéltame, para mí se acabo la conversación.

-¡Para mí no!- alzó la voz molesto-Ahora te sientas allá si no…

-¿Si no qué?-dijo soltándose de su agarre y enfrentándolo molesto-¿Si no me secuestrarás? ¡No, espera!- espetó con sarcasmo-¡Eso ya lo hiciste! ¿Me vas a amarrar? ¡También lo hiciste!- gritó molesto y sintiendo como sus manos se empuñaban, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, de hacerle saber que estaba harto de todo eso y se quería ir.

-¡No te dejaré ir!- gritó furioso-¿O creíste que no me había dado cuenta que aparentas quererme? ¿Creíste que no vería la cajita musical destrozada?-dijo molesto.

-¡No eres ciego!- dijo con ironía y poniendo sus manos en su cintura, alzó una ceja y sonrió-¿Creíste que guardaría esa cosa? ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo estar cerca de ti sin sentir asco!-gritó furioso.

-¿Asco?-susurró sintiendo como lo recorría un escalofrío-¿Eso te provoco?-susurró en un hilo de voz, sentía sus ojos humedecerse, mordió levemente su labio y lo miró directamente a los ojos-En tu casa escuchabas la música de la cajita-susurró a penas-incluso sonreías ¿por qué?-dijo sintiendo como una lágrima bajaba por su rostro.

-Eso no te importa-dijo molesto-¿Alguna otra pregunta? –dijo con ironía y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué no me quieres?-dijo sintiendo que esa situación no podía ser peor.

-¿Estás bromeando?-dijo con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

-No, quiero saber por qué no me quieres-dijo seriamente.

-¡Mírate! Primero que nada, no eres mi tipo-dijo viéndolo de pies a cabeza-Ni siquiera estás a la moda y ni hablemos de que te sepas vestir-dijo indicando con un dedo sus prendas-Segundo-dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a la repisa con Cd's que tenía el moreno junto al equipo-La música que tienes aquí deja mucho que desear ¿Maroon 5? Es una broma ¿cierto?-dijo tomando una gran cantidad de Cd's y amenazando con tirarlos a la chimenea.

-¡No lo hagas!- gritó acercándose a él y tomando las delgadas cajitas en sus brazos, las depositó de vuelta en la repisa-Maroon 5 es bueno.

-Es posible-dijo haciendo una mueca-pero están muy repetidos y son tan top 40, y algunos cd's me demuestran que hace años que no escuchas buena música.

-¿Cómo Los Beatles?-dijo alzando una ceja y acercándose a él.

-Por ejemplo-dijo de brazos cruzados y con una mueca en el rostro, no retrocedería ni un paso.

-¿Algo más que me quieras decir?-susurró a un paso de él.

-Me secuestraste-dijo seriamente-¿Querías obligarme a quererte?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto. Blaine lo miró extrañado, no había pensado así las cosas, él creía que Kurt lo vería y se enamoraría al instante de él, que vivirían felices por siempre y sin problemas.

-¿Lo invente todo en mi cabeza?-dijo en un susurro y mirando al castaño. El ojiazul no contestó y vio como el moreno se le acercaba aún más-¿Lo inventé?-susurró sujetando al castaño de los brazos.

-Así parece-dijo seriamente.

-¿No estarás conmigo?-susurró con la voz rota y mirándolo a los ojos.

-No-dijo intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero Blaine tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-Sabes que afuera no es seguro para ti-susurró mirándolo a los ojos-Te pueden hacer daño.

-Puedo protegerme solo-dijo intentando soltarse.

-No-dijo el pelinegro abrazándolo con fuerza-Sólo yo puedo protegerte-susurró con decisión y sintiendo el temblor que recorría al castaño en ese minuto.

-¡No!- gritó alejándolo y sintiendo como el miedo recorría su cuerpo, pero no se lo mostraría, por ningún motivo Blaine vería miedo en él.

-No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz para que estés siempre conmigo-murmuró acercándose a él.

-¿Qué?-dijo perplejo-Sólo hablas de la boca para afuera-dijo alzando una ceja y poniendo la barrera de hielo que sólo él tenía.

-Te demostraré que no-dijo con una sonrisa. Kurt alzó una ceja y suspiró cansado, le dio la espalda y subió las escaleras, no le demostraría miedo ni nada, sabía que Blaine no era capaz de hacerle daño, que sus amenazas nunca las cumpliría. Antes de que pudiera entrar a su habitación escuchó las últimas palabras del moreno-Sé dónde más te duele, sé lo que debo hacer para que no te separes de mí-tras decirlo Kurt cerró la puerta con fuerza, no quería ni imaginar qué planeaba Blaine.


	15. Día 40

Día 40

Esos días eran más agotadores de lo normal, nunca había pensado que retomar su trabajo y al mismo tiempo seguir buscando a Kurt podía desgastarlo tanto, pero todo se hacía menos pesado gracias a Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike y Artie quienes lo ayudaban durante las tardes en el taller y a veces los fines de semana.

Ellos tenían su paga, y al mismo tiempo también buscaban a Kurt. Habían visto cómo Burt hacía lo imposible por dar con él y hasta ahora no tenía resultados, realmente lo veían cambiar de humor constantemente y a veces ni siquiera se levantaba. Sabían que todo eso no podía seguir así, pero si les dieran un dólar por cada vez que intentaron reanimarlo, ya serían millonarios.

-No entiendo-decía Artie llenando unos papeles administrativos del lugar.

-¿Qué cosa?-decía Puck limpiándose las manos en un paño que tomó de una mesa.

-¿Por qué el señor Hummel dejó que Karofsky viniera a ayudar?-dijo frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

-Porque el tipo se siente culpable, por si no lo sabías, es el único que no recibe dinero al trabajar en el taller-dijo poniendo el paño sobre la mesa y volviendo hasta el auto que reparaba.

-Muchachos-habló Burt a todos los que estaban ahí-en media hora deben estar sentados a la mesa para almorzar, saben que Carole se enoja si no somos puntuales-dijo el mecánico con una sonrisa, al instante todos lo miraron y comprendieron que debían apresurarse para guardar sus cosas y limpiarse antes de comer.

-Disculpe-dijo un hombre entrando al taller, y mirando a todos los que estaban ahí-¿Quién es el dueño de aquí?-dijo con un montón de papeles en sus manos.

-Yo-habló Burt y se acercó a él-Burt Hummel-dijo estrechando la mano del hombre.

-Un gusto, James Anderson-dijo seriamente-¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

-Sí, por supuesto, vamos afuera-dijo señalando la salida del taller, caminaron unos cuantos pasos y se pusieron junto al portón del lugar-Soy todo oídos, cuéntame.

-Bien-dijo suspirando con fuerza-Hace tres años perdí a mi esposa y hace dos años mi hijo desapareció de casa.

-El mío lleva 40 días sin aparecer-dijo Burt empuñando sus manos con fuerza.

-Lo sé-dijo presionando un poco los papeles que tenía en las manos-Y cuando me enteré de que usted y los amigos de su hijo lo han estado buscando decidí pedirles ayuda-bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Cómo desapareció?-preguntó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Fuimos al centro comercial, hace dos años, debíamos comprar los adornos para Navidad, y lo perdí de vista unos segundos y ya no estaba, no sé qué le habrá sucedido-dijo mirándolo con sus ojos verdes, estaban inundados por las lágrimas.

-¿Sigue buscándolo?-dijo sintiendo como dejaba de respirar por unos segundos, no podía imaginar cómo ese hombre podía vivir con tanta incertidumbre por dos años.

-Sí, jamás dejaré de hacerlo, sé que está vivo, porque ha estado gastando el dinero que yo tenía en una cuenta para sus estudios universitarios.

-¿Cómo sabe que la gasta él y no alguien más?-dijo extrañado.

-Porque cuando se sacó el primer monto de dinero, el ejecutivo me lo informó y me dijo que había sido Blaine quien lo había sacado, pero la transacción la había hecho por teléfono con las claves y todo lo necesario y hasta no hace mucho sigue haciéndolo.

-¿Blaine?-dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Sí, ese es su nombre-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué cree Blaine usa el dinero?

-Porque-suspiró cansado-"nadamos en dinero" por decirlo de alguna forma y de querer más ya habrían pedido un rescate.

-Al menos usted tiene la confianza de que está vivo-dijo bajando la mirada-yo no sé si Kurt está vivo o muerto-suspiró cansado y sintiendo como se hacía un nudo en su estómago-Pero dígame, cómo puedo ayudarlo. Teniendo tanto dinero debe tener a toda la policía tras la pista de su hijo.

-Debería ser-susurró empuñando sus manos-Pero después de un año buscándolo me dijeron que no podían seguir, que de seguro Blaine había escapado y que al ser por su propia voluntad no seguirían.

-Pero no sabe si él se fue porque quiso o porque lo obligaron.

-Así es, por eso quiero saber si me puedo unir a la búsqueda de su hijo y a cambio ustedes…-dijo bajando la mirada sin terminar de hablar.

-Bienvenido-sonrió Burt y le dio una palmada en el hombro-¿Esa es la foto de su hijo?-dijo tomando uno de los papeles.

-Sí, son los panfletos que imprimí esta mañana-dijo mirando con atención los que tenía en las manos.

-Pondré uno en el taller y los repartiremos junto a los de Kurt-dijo con decisión Burt.

-Gracias-dijo el hombre con sinceridad-Blaine es lo único que tengo y…-bajó la mirada sintiendo como su voz no salía, ya no podía seguir hablando, pero quería gritar que jamás lo iba a dejar de buscar.

-Los encontraremos, aunque estemos toda la vida buscándolos-dijo Burt palmeando la espalda del hombre.

-Gracias, Burt-dijo suspirando algo más tranquilo-¿A qué hora van a…-intentó decir, pero fue interrumpido.

-Vamos a almorzar, estás invitado-dijo con una sonrisa- luego repartiremos todo-dijo el mecánico y lo guió hasta la casa, donde se lo presentaría a Carole.

Habían entrado animadamente a la cocina, iban limpios y riendo, pero se quedaron en silencio al ver a Carole, Burt y un tipo extraño conversando, estaban bastante serios, y hablaban con solemnidad.

-Señor H-dijo Puck en el umbral de la puerta junto a los demás muchachos.

-Chicos-dijo el mecánico levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a ellos-Este es el señor Anderson.

-Díganme James-dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie para saludar.

-Hola, señor A-dijo Puck con una sonrisa.

-O cómo quieran-dijo con una sonrisa y cada uno se presentó.

-Chicos, James también perdió a su hijo, hace dos años que no da con su paradero y lo ayudáremos también.

-Yo les ayudaré a encontrar a Kurt-dijo el hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes, era del mismo porte que Burt.

-Hay que ver qué se puede hacer, pero cuente conmigo para ayudarlo-dijo Sam con una sonrisa amable.

-Y todos nosotros ¿o no chicos?-dijo Puck con una sonrisa, todos asintieron.

-Gracias-sonrió James.

-Siéntense, vamos a almorzar-dijo Carole poniéndose de pie para servir la comida-¿Dónde está David?-dijo extrañada al no ver al futbolista.

-Se quedó en el taller-dijo seriamente Finn.

-¿No le dijeron que viniera a almorzar?-dijo extrañada la mujer.

-Yo le dije, pero dijo que no era una buena idea-dijo Sam con una mueca.

-Iré por él-dijo Carole caminando a la puerta.

-No, iré yo-dijo Burt y salió rumbo al taller.

Sabía que ese no era su lugar, que ahora más que nunca podía estropear más las cosas, pero era consciente de que si no ayudaba al señor Hummel en el taller no se sentiría bien, no estaría haciendo lo correcto. Después de todo por su culpa Kurt desapareció, él lo guió a eso, después de maltratarlo y golpearlo de la forma en que lo hizo la última vez. Ahora sí podía decir que se había equivocado, pero estaba dispuesto a enmendar su error, aunque eso le costara toda su vida.

-Hey-dijo Burt acercándose a David.

-Señor-dijo el muchacho levantándose del banquillo donde se había quedado descansando.

-Vamos a almorzar-dijo a pasos de él.

-No, señor-dijo decidido-No…

-Trabajas duro, igual que el resto, mereces la comida-dijo seriamente.

-No la merezco, no soy…

-¿Digno?-dijo incrédulo el mayor-David-suspiró de una vez-Te equivocaste, trataste como a una basura a mi hijo y ahora sólo puedes esperar a que el resto te trate igual-hizo una pausa por unos segundos- Y supongo que también te sientes culpable por su desaparición.

-Sé que es mi culpa, si no lo hubiese…-dijo empuñando sus manos con rabia.

-Golpeado, él estaría aquí-dijo de una vez y sin tomarle mucha importancia a esas palabras-Te he escuchado cientos de veces decir lo mismo, y ahora eso no tiene valor, quiero encontrar a Kurt y tú también quieres saber qué pasó con él, nos ayudas a pesar de los rechazos y maltratos que te dan los chicos-dijo apuntando a un ojo morado y unas rasmilladas que tenían sus brazos- Y eso para mí es más que suficiente, porque quieres encontrarlo, y eso lo agradezco-dijo poniendo una mano en uno de sus hombros.

-Gracias-dijo mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

-Lo que no dice que te perdono por lo que le hiciste, quizás jamás lo haga, pero creo que tu arrepentimiento es legítimo y que no soy quien para ponerlo en duda, así que ahora te lavarás las manos y la cara, porque te esperamos para comer-dijo mirándolo con decisión.

-Lo haré, gracias señor.

-Te esperamos-dijo seriamente y saliendo de ahí. Definitivamente las conversaciones que tenía con Carole habían servido de mucho, ahora más que nunca agradecía tenerla a su lado, ella lo ayudaba a contener su rabia, a entender mejor lo que pasaba a su alrededor y a mantenerse en pie. No podía rendirse, porque podían estar más cerca que nunca del lugar en donde se encontraba Kurt y él por ningún motivo desecharía esa oportunidad.

Había esperado por horas a que llegaran. No podía entender por qué habían tardado tanto, pero al fin se encontraban ahí y lo miraban furiosos. Él sólo los dejó pasar y caminaron a la sala en completo silencio, al parecer traían lo que les había pedido, y eso realmente lo ayudaba bastante.

-¿Cómo les fue?-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa y quedándose de pie al igual que los cinco muchachos que estaban ahí.

-Anderson-suspiró uno de los muchachos-Te juro que si le haces algo te mato.

-¿Harwood me estás amenazando?-susurró con una sonrisa y acercándose a él, quedó a centímetros de su rostro.

-Yo…-dijo sonrojándose con fuerza.

-¡Déjalo!- lo empujó el muchacho moreno que estaba a su lado.

-¡Está bien, pero no me golpees David!-dijo poniendo sus manos delante de él y sonriendo.

-Blaine-dijo cansado un muchacho rubio-Termina con esto para que nos podamos ir-dijo sentándose cansado.

-¿Te hicieron correr que te sientas, Jeff?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-No, pero tengo derecho después de que hicieras que recorriéramos todo Ohio en busca de esos papeles-dijo seriamente y apuntando la carpeta que uno de sus amigos portaba.

-¿Qué me trajeron?-dijo el ojimiel cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos con atención.

-Casi todo lo que pediste-respondió el muchacho asiático extendiéndole las carpetas.

-Gracias, Wes, siempre tan civilizado, no como estos animales-dijo abriendo una de las carpetas.

-¿Blaine Anderson civilizado? ¡Por favor!- gritó un chico castaño a unos pasos del pelinegro.

-¿No lo soy, Nick?-dijo molesto y alzando una ceja.

-Claro que no ¿quién en su sano juicio secuestra a un muchacho y lo aparta de todo?-dijo alterado y acercándose a él-¿Quién escapa de su casa para construir toda esta locura?-dijo mirando a todas partes-¡Me sorprende que nadie te haya atrapado!- gritó furioso.

-Y si no lo han hecho es porque ustedes me han cubierto muy bien.

-No lo haremos más-declaró Wes seriamente-Este es el último favor que te hacemos, ya no volveremos a este lugar.

-¿No?-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa Blaine-Creo que olvidan lo que tienen en juego, si alguien se entera de esto, ustedes también caerán y les aseguro que si yo llego al fondo, ustedes no tendrán piso donde caer. Se han portado tan mal o peor que yo-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a los cinco muchachos.

-Ahórrate el discurso-espetó molesto Thad-¿Dónde lo tienes?-dijo seriamente.

-¿Para qué lo quieres ver? Está bien, sólo algo aturdido, pero bien-dijo haciendo una mueca y poniendo la carpeta en la mesa.

-¿Aturdido?-alzó una ceja extrañado Wes-¿Dónde está?

-En su habitación-al instante los cinco muchachos corrieron escaleras arriba y entraron de una vez en la habitación de Kurt, ahí lo vieron durmiendo. A los segundos Blaine entraba al lugar.

-¿Hace cuánto duerme?-dijo Jeff molesto.

-¿Seis días?-dijo haciendo una mueca-Las pastillas para dormir tienen ese efecto-dijo con una sonrisa y al instante recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de David.

-¡Hey!- gritó molesto el pelinegro e intentando golpearlo, pero Jeff y Nick lo tomaron por los brazos y lo detuvieron-¡Suéltenme!- gritó furioso.

-No, le has hecho mucho daño ya no…

-¿Blaine?-escucharon la voz del castaño, comenzaba a despertar, aún tenía los ojos algo cerrados.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-susurró David extrañado.

-Vamos abajo y hablamos, no los puede ver aquí-dijo haciendo que salieran rápidamente de ahí. Tras cerrar la puerta, le puso llave, no era conveniente que Kurt se enterara de la existencia del resto.

A penas estuvieron en el primer piso, los cinco muchachos miraron a Blaine seriamente, todos querían partirle la cara, los sacaba de sus casillas todo eso, pero ellos tenían culpa de que ese tipo de cosas hubiesen sucedido, y tal vez más culpa tenía Thad.

-¿Lo dopaste?

-Más o menos-dijo con una mueca-Le di unas pastillas para dormir anoche-susurró bajando la mirada-Sabía que ustedes vendrían hoy y no podía permitir que anduviera por aquí tan temprano-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuántas le diste?-dijo Wes mirando su reloj-Son las 7 de la tarde, así que no fueron algunas.

-Bueno, fueron bastantes, pero el punto es que está bien y gracias a ustedes podré llevar a cabo todo.

-¿Por qué te quieres vengar de él?-dijo Thad extrañado-Debería ser al revés, después de todo tú lo secuestraste-dijo bajando los hombros.

-Querido Harwood-susurró el ojimiel acercándose y tomándolo por la cintura, notando un fuerte sonrojo por parte del muchacho-Si alguien te utilizara para sus fines y luego se deshiciera de ti ¿cómo te sentirías?-dijo acercando su rostro al de Thad.

-Engañado-susurró sintiendo como Blaine rozaba a penas sus labios con los suyos.

-Eso sentí hace unos días-dijo separándose y mirándolos a todos seriamente. Thad aún respiraba agitado, miró el suelo y sólo pudo salir corriendo de ahí, esa situación lo sobrepasaba.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Nick con una mueca y mirando por donde se había ido el pelinegro.

-Déjalo, ya hablaremos con él-dijo Jeff cruzándose de brazos-¿Te hizo creer que te quería?-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio-Me habría encantado verlo, de hecho me cae bien Kurt-dijo alzando las cejas.

-Cállate-dijo entre dientes Blaine-¿Se van ahora?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí-suspiró David-Recuerda, tienes que devolvernos esos papeles, te los dejaremos durante unos días, luego uno de nosotros vendrá a recogerlos-dijo cansado el moreno.

-Lo sé, es como siempre lo hacemos.

-Así es-dijo Wes y le dio la espalda-Sólo espero que no mates a nadie con esto.

-Amigo-dijo Blaine sonriendo con malicia-Esto es oro puro-dijo apuntando los papeles.

-Ese es el problema-susurró Jeff caminando a la salida junto al resto de sus compañeros.

-No lo haré, sólo jugaré un poco-susurró el ojimiel con una sonrisa, al fin había conseguido los documentos médicos de Burt Hummel y de todos los amigos de Kurt, ahora sí el castaño sabría lo que era capaz de hacer.


	16. Día 41

Día 41

Había despertado hace un par de horas, al parecer el día anterior no había conseguido estar consciente, ya que despertó por unos minutos y luego se quedó dormido. Ahora veía el amanecer. Realmente algo le había hecho Blaine, de seguro tenía mucho que ver con sus amenazas, tal vez estaba cumpliendo y le haría daño ¿Lo iba a matar? Porque sinceramente le haría un gran favor, ni se imaginaba lo que agradecería si acaba con su existencia en ese minuto.

Se levantó con algo de pereza, ya que su costumbre no era dormir tanto, pero aún así se sentía mejor físicamente, al tener ese sueño reparador, era bueno sentirse así de bien.

Caminó hasta la puerta, para así ir al baño y luego bajar a comer algo, ya que esa mañana no tenía ganas de ducharse ni de nada. Sólo tenía mucha hambre, eso era lo más seguro de todo. Pero a penas intentó abrir se encontró con que estaba cerrado con llave ¿por qué Blaine lo tenía encerrado de nuevo? No había intentado escapar, sólo lo había increpado por lo que estaba haciendo, nada más y eso había sido hace casi una semana

-¡Anderson!- gritó enfurecido y golpeando la puerta-¡Abre!- decía dándole de patadas, pero no escuchó ningún sonido, nada proveniente del exterior, estuvo así por un par de minutos, pero desistió al darse cuenta de que Blaine no iría a abrir y mucho menos preguntar ¿qué pasaba? Así que decidió asomarse a la ventana y ver qué ocurría a las afueras de ese lugar, pudo notar que la nieve cada día alcanzaba mayores niveles alrededor de la casa y el laberinto se encontraba tan blanco como siempre. Antes creía que era una pradera, porque las paredes de ese lugar eran más altas que la casa, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Suspiró cansado y decidió volver hasta su cama, sólo recordaba que después de la monumental discusión que tuvo con Blaine, no lo había visto más y de eso pasaban ya varios días, porque había aplicado la ley del hielo con él. Además, le dejaba la comida servida en la cocina o en su habitación. Aunque él no hacía muchos esfuerzos por buscarlo, porque realmente le importaba bastante poco lo que ocurriera con el moreno.

-Sí, Kurt Hummel, no te importa el muchacho de ojos increíbles y sonrisa cautivadora, en tus mejores sueños esa negación será verdad-suspiró cansado y se revolvió el cabello por unos segundos, él mejor que nadie sabía que la cercanía de Blaine le causaba extrañas sensaciones, que no era su imaginación y que eran más reales de lo que quisiera, sí, Blaine Anderson le causaba cosas, pero por nada del mundo lo admitiría en voz alta o se lo demostraría, eso jamás. Así que por ahora, sería mucho mejor olvidarse de cualquier sensación que estuviera revolviéndose en su estómago y lo hiciera pensar cosas que no debían suceder por nada del mundo.

Se recostó en la cama y siguió pensando, tal vez con eso se quedaría dormido o se daría cuenta de que pensar en Blaine en esa forma era una tontería. Lo más probable es que estar tanto tiempo con el moreno lo hacía confundirse y pensar cosas que realmente no eran, debía salir pronto de ahí, porque así como iba le comenzaría a parecer endemoniadamente atractivo.

-¡No!-Gritó molesto y frunciendo el ceño-Mejor intento dormir-suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Había despertado luego de un sueño reparador, al fin estaba algo más tranquilo y debía ir y abrir la puerta de Kurt antes de que se levantara, porque sino sospecharía que algo malo ocurría, por no decir que él lo había drogado y por eso había dormido tanto, se apresuró en subir a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Y en ese momento, la habitación del castaño quedaba completamente abierta.

Blaine bajó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no tenía tiempo para hacer nada que no fuera leer, por eso ahora había ido a la cocina y se preparaba un café. Comenzando así, con su lectura de los papeles que le habían llevado sus amigos. Tenía la carpeta sobre la mesa de la cocina, el café estaba muy cargado, pero era necesario para despertar y sentirse mejor. Se había puesto sus lentes de lectura, tenían un marco grueso de color verde oscuro. Mientras leía sorbía el café poco a poco, y a medida que avanzaba en su lectura sonreía cada vez más.

-Esto es perfecto-dijo con una gran sonrisa y sintiendo que nada podía salir mal a partir de ahora, que todo estaba a punto de cambiar a su favor, y agradecía a sus amigos por llevarle esos papeles y hacer que toda su suerte cambiara-Aquí está el expediente médico de Burt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Will Schuester, Shannon Beiste, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabrey, Sam Evans, Dave Karofsky, Santana López…-buscó bajo la carpeta y entre medio de los otros papeles-¡Faltan!-gritó molesto- Esto no puede ser-dijo seriamente y fue a su habitación en busca de su teléfono celular, tenía que hacer que le entregaran el resto de los papeles. Sabía que sus amigos le habían ocultado información y no estaba dispuesto por nada del mundo a quedarse sin eso.

Hace una semana que no lograba dormir bien y ese día era particularmente malo, había tenido una práctica desastrosa con el coro y ahora iba a hablar con Sue, porque se había hecho encargada de algún departamento extraño que había creado dentro de McKinley. Todo era parte de la rutina, excepto el tener que buscar a Kurt y al muchacho que habían sumado, Blaine Anderson. Eso realmente era desgastante y podría jurar que podía ser una mala broma que le jugaba su mente, pero cada vez que ingresaba al salón de ensayos y veía un puesto vacío junto a Mercedes, confirmaba sus dudas, Kurt sí había desaparecido de sus vidas, sólo esperaba que no fuera para siempre.

-Sue ¿qué sucede?-dijo entrando a la oficina de la rubia y mirando el lugar, habían un montón de cajas a su alrededor, sus cosas habían desaparecido de los estantes y el escritorio.

-Me voy-dijo seriamente.

-¿A tú nuevo cargo en esta escuela?-dijo Will entrando completamente y mirándola extrañado.

-No-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Me voy, renuncié a McKinley.

-¿Por qué dijiste que habías…-susurró sin comprender y acercándose al escritorio, donde Sue estaba apoyada.

-¿Creado un nuevo departamento de M.E.C.A.E.S.M.A.L.?

-Sí, eso-dijo extrañado y frunciendo el ceño, se sentía ofendido.

-No va dirigido a ti, sino a los que se hubiesen inscrito-dijo con una sonrisa y sarcasmo-Significa-alzó una mano como tomando las palabras en el aire-Materia Extra Curricular: Antes Eras Súper Mediocre Ahora Loser ¿te gusta?

-¡Es ofensivo!- se molesto Will alzando la voz.

-Te conté sobre él, pero luego reflexioné y me di cuenta de que no perderé más el tiempo-dijo con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos-Me voy para buscar a Porcelana, no dejaré que siga desaparecido y me he dado cuenta de que esta escuela me quita mucho tiempo.

-¿Renuncias a tu trabajo por Kurt?-dijo sorprendido y sintiendo miedo por la rubia.

-Mentiría si lo niego, así que lo dejaré a tu juicio-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro-Así que despídete que ahora sí que no te molestaré más-dijo abriendo sus brazos y Will la abrazó con fuerza.

-No puedo creerlo-susurró cerrando sus ojos.

-Créelo, al fin tu sueño de que me vaya se hace real.

-Pero cuando lo encontremos ¿en qué trabajarás?

-Muchos me deben favores, no me faltará-dijo con una sonrisa y separándose.

-¿Me llamaste para despedirte?-dijo con una sonrisa sincera el profesor de español.

-No-suspiró cansada la entrenadora-Te llamé para que lleves mis cosas a la camioneta que me espera afuera-dijo apuntando por la venta-Y eso incluye mis trofeos-dijo con una sonrisa-Aquí tienes la lista, qué no te falte nada, sino te mato-dijo dándole una hoja y saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

-No puede ser-susurró Will una vez estuvo solo, no podía creer que Sue renunciara sólo para encontrar a Kurt. Todo esto la estaba afectando y ahora más que nunca no podía dejarla sola, tendrían que encontrar lo antes posible al ojiazul, porque poco a poco sus vidas se saldrían de control.

Tenía que reconocer que escapar de Dalton era una de las cosas más difíciles que le había tocado hacer en años. Esa mañana habían recibido una llamada de Blaine, estaba enfurecido porque le faltaban algunos papeles, que no tenían, porque jamás lograron dar con ellos, por eso no estaban. Además, sabían de sobra que si le escondían información a Blaine, los humillaría y se encargaría de arruinar sus vidas, así que no era algo conveniente.

Estacionó su auto rojo, luego de pasar la gran reja negra, se detuvo a pocos metros de la casa y suspiró cansado ¿por qué tuvieron que enviarlo a él? Sabía que era porque todos tenían exámenes ese día, menos él. Por eso había sido elegido, aunque el resto le había prometido que cuando se desocuparan lo llamarían para saber cómo iban las cosas, pero no era necesario, estaría bien. Entraría, hablaría con Blaine y luego se marcharía, algo bastante sencillo, pero no tenía idea de si lo podía conseguir.

Golpeó a la puerta, luego de unos minutos Blaine le abrió, haciéndolo pasar hasta la cocina, siempre en silencio. Y lo agradecía, porque se sentía cansado por el viaje y por la carga psicológica que implicaba estar tan cerca del ojimiel.

-Thad, necesito esos papeles-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No los tenemos, recorrimos todo Ohio buscándolos y no dimos con ellos-dijo seriamente y revisando los que Blaine tenía-Aquí está lo que te habíamos dicho, no tenemos más.

-¿Seguro? Porque si me están escondiendo información les juro que…

-Caeremos contigo, lo sabemos-dijo ordenando la carpeta y entregándosela-Descuida, si tenemos algo más te lo traeremos-dijo con una sonrisa-Ahora me voy-dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hasta la puerta de salida.

Iba tranquilo, sabía que no sucedería nada, de hecho había evitado mirar a Blaine a los ojos, así que podía irse tan tranquilo como había llegado. Se acercó a la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, suspiró frustrado y se giró para ir a pedirle las llaves al moreno, pero se encontró de frente a él.

-¿No puedes salir?-susurró el ojimiel acercándose a Thad, quien retrocedió y casi al instante chocó con la puerta.

-Está con llave-dijo nervioso y viendo como Blaine lo arrinconaba.

-Lástima, no me gusta que mis visitas se vayan antes de las 5-dijo sonriendo.

-Son las…-susurró Thad intentando ver su reloj-Las 6-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Perfecto-dijo el moreno y se acercó aún más al rostro del joven Harwood-¿Recuerdas cuando nos quedamos solos en mi habitación?-susurró en su oído y sintió como el muchacho temblaba-¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos?-murmuró mordiendo levemente su oreja y tomándolo por la cintura.

-Ajá-susurró paralizado, las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos eran excitantes y muchas veces las había recordado.

-Sólo espero que no se te haya olvidado lo que me gusta-susurró en su oído y lo separó un poco, para ver cómo los ojos avellana se llenaban de lágrimas y seguía temblando, lo tenía justo dónde quería.

-Imposible-susurró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cómo Blaine lo besaba con fuerza, pasando sus manos por sobre su ropa e intentando tocar algo de piel, pero el pelinegro iba muy bien uniformado como para que eso ocurriera fácilmente.

-¿Me extrañaste?-dijo el joven Anderson separándose de los labios del pelinegro y besando con fuerza su cuello.

-No tienes idea de cuánto-dijo en un suspiro y sujetando con fuerza la camisa de Blaine, quien lo se separó de golpe y lo tomó de la mano en silencio.

Caminaron hasta la habitación del moreno, una vez dentro cerró la puerta sin llave y puso a Thad de cara a la pared, recargando todo su cuerpo sobre él.

-Sé que no eres de los muchachos tiernos-dijo Blaine en su oído-Sé que te gusta que te dé fuerte y duro-dijo sintiendo cómo Thad intentaba salir de su agarre.

-Suéltame-dijo entre dientes.

-Sabes que no quieres que te suelte-dijo con una sonrisa-Sabemos que deseas tener sexo caliente y duro conmigo, siempre que lo rogabas lo obtenías-dijo besando su cuello con fuerza y escuchando los gemidos de parte de Thad-Esto te excita, lo sé y sueñas con ser Kurt para que te tenga prisionero y …

-¿Me des hasta que no pueda más?-dijo sarcástico e intentando zafarse de su agarre nuevamente.

-Exacto-sonrió y lamió el cuello del pelinegro, lo tenía sujeto de los brazos, los que descansaban tensionados a cada lado de Thad.

-¿Ya lo has hecho con él?-dijo seriamente y sintiendo como Blaine se alejaba de golpe.

-No me deja acercarme-dijo empuñando sus manos y bajando la mirada-Con suerte logré besarlo-dijo furioso.

-Vaya-susurró Thad acercándose y tomando a Blaine por el rostro-El gran Anderson es rechazado ¡Qué ironía!-dijo riéndose.

-Basta-susurró molesto y lo tomó por la cintura, llevándolo directamente a la cama-Te burlas y recibes lo que mereces-dijo lanzándolo sobre el colchón, donde Thad cayó de espaldas, y Blaine pudo ver la molestia en los ojos del muchacho.

-¿Nunca has pensado en que no me gusta esto?-dijo intentando convencer a su orgullo, pero era imposible, él mejor que nadie sabía que había ido a buscar todo eso.

-Ni tú te lo crees, sabes que viniste a mí, ayer temblabas como un cordero ante el lobo y ahora haces lo mismo-dijo con una sonrisa y sentándose sobre él para que no pudiera escapar-Sabes que te gusta esto-sonrió, le quitó la chaqueta y la corbata-Adoras ser el sometido-dijo con una sonrisa y desabotonando su propia camisa para lanzarla lejos, quedando con el torso desnudo-Amas verme así-dijo tomando las manos del pelinegro y llevándolas hasta su pecho-Amas tocarme-susurró bajando hasta el rostro de Thad y quedando a milímetros de sus labios-Y adoras besarme-dijo con una sonrisa, al instante sintió como sus labios eran aprisionados con fuerza, todo era como antaño. Él obligándolo y Thad respondiendo como siempre había hecho.

Blaine correspondió al beso, desabotonando la camisa del pelinegro, la abrió y tocó la piel que había ahí, era suave y blanca, por unos momentos se despegó de los labios de Thad y acercó su boca hasta una de sus tetillas.

-Se parece a la piel de Kurt-dijo besando la zona y deleitándose con la piel que tocaba.

-¡No soy él!- gritó Thad empujándolo a un lado y quitándoselo de encima por unos segundos.

-Lo sé-susurró lanzándose sobre él y sintiendo como cada vez estaba más excitado-Y sabes que no aguantaré más-murmuró en su oído y se recargó lo que más pudo sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, desabrochando con rapidez sus pantalones y los de Thad, quien se sacó toda la ropa al igual que Blaine. A penas estuvieron desnudos, el joven Anderson se subió sobre él, chocando su cadera con la del muchacho.

-No quiero-murmuró Thad intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Sabes que no me puedes mentir, tú quieres esto y yo también-dijo bajando su rostro al del pelinegro y besándolo con suavidad, al instante sintió como Thad se aferraba a su espalda y se relajaba, lo tenía justo donde quería, estaba tan vulnerable como la última vez.

Podía sentir cómo su miembro se rozaba contra el de Blaine, y eso lo hacía excitarse más y más, los gemidos que el ojimiel liberaba en sus labios y la forma en que mordía realmente lo calentaban, y no podía separarse de él, era perfecto y siempre había estado enamorado de él, siempre.

Sintió como una de las manos de Blaine iba su cadera y la alzaba levemente. Lo miró asustado y él sólo le sonrió, intentó liberarse, pero volvería a ser como la última vez, a la fuerza. Volvió a sentir los labios del moreno sobre su piel, atacaban su cuello con violencia y de seguro dejarían marcas moradas, le ardían, si no sangraba era milagro, pero mucho más fuerte fue sentir que de un solo movimiento Blaine entraba en él.

Thad sólo pudo ahogar un gemido, no respiraba y sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, quería llorar y morirse, porque nuevamente había caído en la trampa de Blaine, era su marioneta, sólo porque siempre había estado prendado de él, porque lo amaba incondicionalmente y estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que él le pidiera.

Se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del ojimiel y clavó sus uñas ahí, sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaba a moverse, sacando con brusquedad el miembro de su interior y luego metiéndolo, sentía como ardía y lo fuerte que se volvían las embestidas, realmente era algo que había dicho que jamás volvería a ocurrir, pero ahí se encontraba, una vez más en la cama de Blaine Anderson dándole placer, mientras él sólo era una marioneta que sería desechada luego de ser utilizada.

Intentó acercarse a los labios del ojimiel, quería besarlo aunque fuera para que eso no fuera tan malo, pero a cambio sólo obtuvo que el pelinegro se saliera de su interior y lo diera vuelta, dejándolo a su completa merced. Lo penetró con fuerza, se sentía vulnerable, pero él se había buscado todo eso y Blaine lo excitaba como nadie, no podía negarlo.

Sentía como cada vez las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad, como su cuerpo temblaba con el contacto de la piel del moreno, su miembro había quedado contra la cama y con la presión que ejercía Blaine sobre él, su miembro rozaba con fuerza las sabanas, lo que lo masturbaba sin tener que tocarse, era ardorosamente placentero, sabía que esa zona quedaría delicada, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Blaine comenzó a bajar la intensidad de sus embestidas, sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes y siempre que eso pasaba era porque estaba pronto a correrse y en un par de segundos eso había ocurrido, se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de Thad, agitado y sudoroso, pero con una sonrisa. Se levantó y lo miró desde su posición.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?-dijo sentándose a un lado de él en la cama.

-No-dijo seriamente e intentando llevar una de sus manos hasta su miembro que seguía excitado.

-Te puedo dar una ayuda-dijo Blaine haciendo que se volteara y se sentara en la cama.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-susurró viendo como Blaine se arrodillaba frente a él.

-Devolverte el favor-dijo con una sonrisa e introdujo el miembro de Thad en su boca, presionándolo levemente con los labios y sintiendo como palpitaba en su boca, tocaba sus muslos con ambas manos, masajeándolos y deleitándose con los gemidos que hacía el muchacho. Poco a poco fue sacando y metiendo el miembro de su boca, sabía que eso le gustaba y entre antes acabarán con eso era mejor, así nadie se enteraría.

Thad se sentía desfallecer, jamás imaginó que Blaine nuevamente haría eso, porque hace unos años le había jurado que jamás lo vería arrodillado delante de él y haciéndole una mamada, y ahora lo tenía justo en eso, por segunda vez.

-Eres grandioso-susurró tomando la cabeza del moreno y haciendo que se pegara más a su miembro-Blaine-gimió sintiendo como un fuerte escalofrío sacudía su cuerpo, como temblaba y que pronto se correría, en la boca del moreno-Sigue así, sigue-pedía sintiendo como aumentaba la velocidad de su lengua y cómo entraba y salía su miembro de la boca del pelinegro. Sintió como se corría y el moreno se separaba de él con brusquedad.

-¿Satisfecho?-susurró Blaine poniéndose a su altura y volviendo a tocar su torso desnudo.

-Cómo no tienes idea-dijo con una sonrisa y sintió como el ojimiel lo tomaba por el rostro.

-Ahora, cariño-dijo suavemente y con ternura-Te toca a ti-susurró besándolo, se separaron a los segundos y Thad se arrodilló delante de Blaine, era su turno.

Sintió la lengua húmeda sobre su miembro, realmente esa era la mejor forma de terminar ese día, porque había estado estresado con los papeles durante horas. El tener sexo y una buena mamada de Thad Harwood era bastante bueno, así que por nada del mundo se arrepentía que él fuera a "aclarar" por qué faltaban algunos informes médicos.

-Sabes lo que me gusta-susurró tomando la cabeza del pelinegro y pegándolo más a su miembro, cerró los ojos con fuerza, realmente eso le gustaba, era muy bueno-Sigue-dijo en un gemido ronco-Sigue así-dijo abriendo levemente los ojos y viendo en dirección de la puerta-Kurt-susurró asustado.

El castaño estaba en la puerta, paralizado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero al notar que Blaine lo había visto salió corriendo hasta su habitación, en donde se aseguró de cerrar con pestillo y poner una silla y hasta su escritorio para que Blaine no entrara, porque por ningún motivo se sometería a él de ninguna forma. Prefería estar en ese cuarto antes que volver a acercarse a él.

Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, no podía creer lo que había visto, y no por lo que estaban haciendo, sino porque todo le había hecho sentir mal.

-No me gusta-murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior-No me gusta Blaine-dijo abrazándose y sintiendo como las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos-No puede ser-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas caían con fuerza-Ese muchacho era el mismo que me ayudó a curar a Blaine, el que entró aquí como un completo extraño y al que le pedí ayuda para que me sacara-dijo sintiéndose miserable y un completo tonto-Y dijo que iría con la policía, que volvería en una hora-susurró recostándose en su cama-y todo era mentira, él ya sabía que yo estaba aquí-dijo llorando con fuerza contra su almohada.

A penas Thad terminó, Blaine lo obligó a vestirse y marcharse, no quería arrumacos y nada por el estilo, porque la primera fase de su plan estaba lista. Kurt los había visto y eso era más que suficiente para seguir con el resto del plan.


	17. Día 42

**destroyold: **Y cada vez se pone más y más tenso. A Thad lo usan y re usan… amo a ese personaje y al actor! Pero bueno… lo tengo que usar para estos fines tan ruines xD Yo jamás me los había imaginado en nada, pero de un momento a otro se me ocurrió y no me los pude sacar de la cabeza, fue una locura realmente, qué bueno que te gustó. A Kurt le gusta Blaine y ya no será el mismo de antes, ahora vienen cambios en él y son bastante bruscos. Ojalá te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Estoy segura que con lo que sigue el ojo morado no bastará, afortunadamente aquí se calma un poco, aunque no sé si mucho realmente… Kurt ahora sí tiene más protagónico y cambios realmente fuertes, espero que te guste. Y la ayuda, probablemente nunca llegue… espero que te guste lo que sigue =) Gracias por leer y comentar! Gracias por tus palabras, qué estés muy bien!

**Margus: **Thad lo ha perdido todo y verás que es capaz de más de una cosa con tal de complacer a Blaine. Pronto sabrás qué pretende Blaine con todo esto. Sue… Sue está mal y ya verás lo que ocurre con ella, pero eso será más adelante ¿No te agrada Blaine? No sé si sea posible odiarlo más, ya me dices después de lo que sigue. Espero que te guste lo que viene y gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien!

**Nodame Perveryaoista: **O.O Esa es mi cara… Blaine se sobrepasa con lo que hace y verás que va por más en este capítulo… Y si encontraste que es una total mierda, ahora verás que aún puede ser peor… Sé que después de este fic si quedo viva será milagro xD al igual que los personajes. Blaine tiene tantas amenazas, me llego a sentir culpable, pero él ya está así y va por más, sólo Dios sabe cuándo se detendrá y cómo, porque incluso… mejor lee y luego lo matas ¿La cárcel? No creo que sea suficiente para Blaine, veamos qué le ocurre. Me alegro de que te haya gustado (después de las amenazas xD) Tú sólo dime qué te gustaría que siguiera, pero nada que implique la muerte de Blaine, porque ahí sí que me voy en baja con el fic xD Y ya llegó el martes! Así que espero que te guste lo que sigue y veamos qué piensas de Blaine ahora… ojalá te guste. Gracias por leer, comentar y escribir! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo! =)

**julieloveskurt: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro de que te guste cómo llevo la historia, aunque debo admitir que a ratos me cuesta escribir ciertas partes, porque pienso… ¿y luego cómo hago para seguir? Por ejemplo, el capítulo anterior dejó la vara bastante alta y con este no le llegué ni a los talones, por eso a ratos siento que baja la intensidad del fic… pero bueno, espero seguir con el hilo del fic y no perderme en el camino. Las dudas siempre quedan, ahora vienen muchas más, pero se resolverán en el próximo, el que subiré el miércoles, eso espero al menos. Lo de los expedientes tiene su razón, pero aún no se dirá nada específico de ellos. Sue ya tendrá su protagónico en esta historia y sólo espero que te llegue a gustar la idea que tengo preparada para ella, porque sinceramente me costó dar con eso y no será para nada bueno. Blaine es una caja de sorpresas, se torno oscuro en el capítulo anterior, ahora se blanqueara un poco y así, es algo bipolar y una balanza a ratos, con más bajos que altos. Blaine tiene varios sitios donde será recibido, alguien lo quiere meter a la cárcel, otras darle con un palo de metal, otras quieren su cabeza y tú lo quieres internar… así como va termina muerto, pero como no me sirve muerto… tendré que protegerlo por un tiempo. Todas esas preguntas también me las hice cuando escribía… me dije ¿cómo poner a Kurt en el lemmon? Imposible. Así que busqué a alguien más y di con el pobre Thad… pero! Pronto todo eso también tendrá explicación, Thad tendrá su protagónico y Blaine sigue siendo un descarado y ahora va por más. Como dices, está dejando salir su lado animal, y más animal que nunca… puede llegar a dañar a Kurt irreparablemente… aunque no lo puedo llegar a imaginar bien sin que eso no tenga solución, así que de momento eso queda como una idea no dicha, pero en el subconsciente de esta autora. Ahora viene algo más de aclaración en cuanto a lo que Kurt vio, pero sólo algo… Sí, Thad ayudó a Kurt a salvar a Blaine de morir desangrado. Lamentablemente tenía que ser ahora, Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que siente y ahora más que nunca eso lo dañara e incluso lo dejará vulnerable a todo, a la completa merced de Blaine. Respondo tu ronda de preguntas: Thad puede cometer una locura, pero no precisamente para salvar a Kurt. Ahora verás la reacción de Kurt por lo que vio, pero no es completamente todo, aún le falta algo más a esa reacción y eso se viene pronto. Blaine… su actuar no sé si te gustara, pero esperemos que nadie lo asesine antes de terminar el fic, es lo único que pido. Kurt revelará lo justo y necesario, porque si habla de más todo se puede estropear más. Burt… no diré nada! James por ahora no aparecerá, pero ya tendrá su minuto nuevamente. No tienes teorías y se viene algo que puede desencajar el mundo de todos… pero no en este capítulo xD Es bastante largo el review y mi respuesta también, pero debo admitir que me fascina recibir comentarios larguísimos! Así que no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por leer y escribir, y no sé si esto sea bueno o malo, pero me acabas de dar varias ideas… veamos si las aplico todas o sólo un par. Espero que te guste lo que sigue, qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo! =)

**fran3985: **"Oh, maldito candente y manipulador Anderson" Me recordó a los Simpson (cuando Homero dice "Estúpido y sensual Flanders" xD) Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado este capítulo =) Espero también que sea así, pero por el rumbo que están tomando las cosas es probable y no… en los próximos capítulos verás a qué me refiero. Thad! Un sometido total y por un momento se me ocurrió que Blaine se lo follaba ahí mismo, pero todo dio un pequeño vuelco. Kurt tenía que ver todo… aunque aún no es muy claro cuánto vio y desde qué momento estaba en la puerta, por eso decidí mencionarlo casi al final de todo, pero será el mismo Kurt quien lo aclare, aunque no sé qué tan pronto. Los planes de Blaine así como tienen un comienzo tienen un rápido final, bueno, la mayoría porque hay otros que son a largo plazo y sí provocaran reacciones de parte de Kurt. Y ahora sabrás qué pretendía Blaine y él sabrá si dio o no resultado. Ahora sabrás qué tanto pretendía o tal vez te queden un par de dudas, ya me dirás =) Gracias por los saludos, espero que tengas una excelente semana y que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo! =)

**martiza lares: **Blaine tiene todo fríamente calculado, cuando creas que no dije algo por alguna razón, es porque Blaine está metido en eso y cuando no, es porque realmente se me paso y estoy segura que me lo harás saber =) Kurt quedará más que traumado, lo que sigue son aclaraciones de la boca de Blaine para Kurt y viceversa, vienen más conversaciones, que no sé qué pueden tener de bueno. No violó a Thad… sólo… tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos y te enterarás de la "relación" que hay entre Blaine y Thad, es algo… extraña, pero existió o lo intentó al menos. Thad lo ama y es adorable, pero bueno. Espero que te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo!

**Yuna Hummel: **¿Bizarro? El día en que entres a mi cabeza y veas las ideas que tengo preparadas para todos… ahí sí me dirás que es bizarro! No antes! Gracias a los Warblers que escondieron esa maldita navaja! XD ya te veo llegando a Chile con ella… sólo Dios sabe cómo me he salvado de que me vengas a buscar. Kurt vio… más adelante va a aclarar cuánto, pero de que vio, vio. Me dan ganas de decirte todas las respuestas a tus preguntas, pero te dejaré en la incertidumbre, sólo diré que Thad… tendrá su historia más adelante, al menos se sabrá por qué está tan involucrado con Blaine, por qué se dejó hacer tan fácilmente. Ya te dije no leas del celu! Te hace mal! Sue es Sue y por nada cambia su humor =) lo bueno es que logro dar con ese tono que tiene ella, pero me cuesta. Thad traicionó a Kurt, y ahora que lo mencionas… no le saldrá gratis, para nada y mucho menos con lo que se viene en los próximos capítulos. Lógico que espiaríamos a Colfer y Darren xD jajaja como los amo! =)Ahora está la continuación! Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos a todos y un gran abrazo, bueno igual los saludaré nuevamente, porque también dejaron review =) Suerte en todo! Nos leemos!

**Team Warbler: **Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Muchas felicidades y espero que hayan estado buenas pizzas =) El lemmon venía algo más fuerte que otras veces, sobre todo para el pobre de Thad… me dolió escribir esa parte, porque adoro a Thad! Es uno de mis favoritos =) Bazofia xD jajajaja Thad fue usado, sí y no… se esconden tantos secretos entre Blaine y Thad… hay algo oculto ahí que se dará a conocer en unos cuantos capítulos. Ríanse de Yuna por mí por favor XD (Lo digo en buena) Porque realmente me causó mucha gracia lo del poste, los imaginé incluso xD jajajajaja ¿Kurt sumiso y sometido? Está para pensarlo, pero a ellos ya les tengo algo preparado, bastante subido de tono, pero que no vendrá por el momento =) Gracias a todos los Warblers! Dios incluido xD jajajaja =) increíble! Por cierto! Tengo una deuda con Ana! Le debo un fic xD jajaja aún no tengo tiempo de escribirlo, pero a penas pueda no dudaré en escribir y subir =) Denle tabla a Yuna por mí! xD jajajaja Me han hecho reír bastante y Yuna para qué decir. Espero que estén muy bien, un gran abrazo para cada uno, qué tengan una excelente semana y espero que les vaya bien en todo, mucha suerte! =)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Realmente me costó escribir esta parte, porque hay algo que se aproxima que será bastante fuerte y puede hacer que todo cambie. Aquí verán un cambio en Kurt, algo bastante drástico. Espero que les guste lo que sigue.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

Día 42

Se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en la cama, con las piernas recogidas, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando a la nada. Hace horas que intentaba calmarse, que trataba de llorar, pero era imposible. Sentía su pecho oprimido y sus manos temblaban. Sus ojos se sentían cansados, pero ni una lágrima salía de ellos. Se sentía confundido y bastante culpable, cómo si él hubiese empujado a Blaine a hacer eso, a meterse con ese muchacho.

-¿Alguna vez te has cansado de llorar?-escuchó que le decía el ojimiel.

-¿Có… cómo entraste?-murmuró mirando la puerta que aún estaba cerrada por la silla y el escritorio, sus cosas estaban tiradas por todas partes.

-Tengo una puerta que da a tu habitación-susurró sentándose en la cama. Kurt miró a todas partes, intentando verla, pero no lograba dar con nada en la pared, estaba lisa como siempre.

-No las veo-murmuró mirándolo con atención.

-Algún día te diré dónde están y tu casa "real"-acentúo-también las tiene.

-Nunca las he visto-susurró con seriedad.

-Es casi imposible, tienes que tocar la pared y te darás cuenta de dónde están-susurró llevando una mano hasta una de sus piernas del castaño.

-No me toques-dijo moviéndose a un lado y evitando el contacto del pelinegro.

Kurt se sentía agotado, que nada podía ser peor en ese minuto, miraba con atención los ojos miel que tenía en frente y Blaine lo miraba directamente al rostro, notando como su barbilla temblaba levemente y como sus ojos se veían opacos, sin ese gris azulado al que se había acostumbrado. Poco a poco el pelinegro se fue acercando al castaño y se arrodilló junto a él en la cama, tomando suavemente su rostro.

El contratenor lo observó, sintiéndose indefenso y vulnerable, no quería eso, sólo quería salir de ahí y ser libre ¿era tan difícil comprenderlo? Vio como Blaine se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, sujetándolo con delicadeza.

-¿Qué quieres?-susurró Blaine a milímetros de los labios de Kurt.

-Ser libre-murmuró sintiendo como el pelinegro acariciaba con suavidad su rostro.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?-preguntó sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. El ojiazul sólo bajó la mirada, antes habría contestado a eso con una gran negativa, ahora le era imposible siquiera decir algo-Kurt-susurró tomándolo por la barbilla y haciendo que lo viera-¿Me quieres?-murmuró algo sorprendido por la mirada del castaño, sus ojos brillaban levemente, pero la opacidad seguía en ellos.

-No lo sé-susurró intentando mirar a otro lado, pero Blaine lo abrazó, haciendo que ambos quedaran recostados en la cama.

-No importa-murmuró en su oído sintiendo como Kurt lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Realmente-dijo el castaño en su oído-No lo sé.

-Tranquilo-dijo acariciando el cabello castaño-Está bien-murmuró con suavidad y sintiendo como el temblor que antes era intenso en el cuerpo de Kurt, disminuía-Te quiero-dijo en su oído y sintió como el ojiazul lo separaba bruscamente.

-No-dijo con seriedad y mirándolo a los ojos-Es mentira-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Te quiero-insistió sosteniendo su rostro-Te quiero como no tienes idea-dijo acercando sus labios a los del castaño, pero Kurt lo empujó y sintió su cuerpo temblar nuevamente.

-Nadie puede quererme-dijo abrazándose a sí mismo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras Blaine se acercaba y lo abrazaba, poniéndolo contra su pecho y acariciando su cabeza.

-Es imposible no quererte-murmuró sintiendo como el castaño se aferraba a su camisa-¿Por qué crees que nadie te quiere?-dijo alzando el rostro del ojiazul y viendo como sus ojos se opacaban poco a poco.

Kurt sonrió con amargura, sintiendo que por un momento se burlaba de él, pero sus ojos decían la verdad, por una vez notaba que Blaine estaba siendo completamente sincero.

-Ese día-dijo en un hilo de voz, haciendo referencia al día en que fue secuestrado, y volvió a apoyarse en Blaine, quien se recostó en la cama y sintió el peso del ojiazul sobre su cuerpo-Había tomado una decisión y no me sentía arrepentido-dijo lentamente-porque así todo estaría en paz, nadie le diría nada a papá, nadie molestaría a Finn y Carole, los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones y el profesor Schuester no tendrían más problemas por defenderme, y la entrenadora Sylvester dejaría de golpear y atacar a algunos estudiantes por empujarme o hacerme burla.

Blaine sintió como su pecho dolía, no quería ni pensar qué había pensado en hacer ese día ¿Y si Kurt había pensado en suicidarse y él lo había impedido al secuestrarlo? Sólo esperaba que fuera cualquier otra cosa, que no confirmara sus pensamientos, pero el castaño se había quedado en silencio, no había seguido hablando.

-¿Qué… Qué decidiste?-susurró nervioso sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Dejaría de ser gay, sería "normal" para que nadie tuviera que sufrir por mí-escuchó como Blaine suspiraba con fuerza, como si le hubiesen sacado un gran peso de encima-Porque Sam, Artie, Mike y Finn siempre se trenzaban a golpes con los del equipo de fútbol.

-¿Puck no?-preguntó extrañado.

-Puck siempre llegaba con costillas rotas, el rostro golpeado y una vez le dislocaron un hombro, pero él siempre me decía que eso no era nada comparado a lo que me hacían a mí.

-Te protegía-susurró mordiendo su labio levemente.

-Sí, al igual que el resto, pero los demás siempre perdían sus peleas, Puck llegaba hasta el final-susurró con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo también te defendería-dijo abrazándolo.

-Me sentía mal cada vez que tenía una nueva herida y siempre lo curaba, no podía permitir que peleara y no ayudarlo-susurró recordando lo que había vivido junto a Noah.

-No puedes fingir ser alguien que no eres-murmuró alzando su rostro.

-Lo sé, papá siempre me lo dice-murmuró bajando la mirada y volviendo a apoyar su rostro en el pecho de Blaine-Y sé que es cierto, pero eso le hace daño a quienes quiero. Además…-suspiró algo cansado y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Además, qué?-dijo seriamente el moreno.

-Nada-susurró Kurt sin mirarlo.

-Dime-dijo el pelinegro separándolo y haciendo que lo observara-Confía en mí-dijo en un leve susurro.

-Nunca le he gustado a nadie-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Nadie?-dijo sorprendido y viendo como su labio temblaba levemente-A mí me gustas-El castaño alzó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos, decía la verdad.

-No te creo.

-Me gustas y te quiero-dijo tomando su rostro y acercándolo al suyo.

-No es cierto-Kurt se dejaba guiar, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Blaine.

-Es la verdad-susurró estando a escasos centímetros de los labios del ojiazul-¿Te lo demuestro?-dijo rozando levemente sus labios con los del castaño.

Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió como Kurt pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, el beso era lento y poco a poco lo profundizaban, sintiendo como sus corazones latían con fuerza. Estuvieron por unos segundos así, hasta que el contratenor separó sus labios y lo abrazó. Se quedaron así por unos cuantos segundos, sintiendo el calor del otro y disfrutando del silencio que se había apoderado del lugar.

-¿Por qué estabas con él?-dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Con quién?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado.

-Con ese tipo, con el que tenías sexo en tu habitación-dijo con seriedad y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque…-intentaba pensar en algo que lo encubriera, pero sería imposible, no podría cubrirse tras nada ni nadie-quería que nos vieras, que notarás que le gusto a alguien más-dijo suavemente y sintiendo como Kurt se separaba de él.

-Sal de aquí-dijo seriamente.

-Kurt-dijo sin moverse.

-¡Sal de aquí!- le gritó molesto-No te quiero ver más-dijo casi en un susurro y sintiendo la rabia recorrer su cuerpo.

Blaine se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta donde estaba el escritorio y lo quitó de la puerta, lo mismo hizo con la silla, quitó el seguro y salió de ahí, cerrando con suavidad. No podía culpar a Kurt, después de todo él había planeado esa tontería y ahora más que nunca se sentía ridículo.

¿Creyó por un momento que Kurt lo dejaría todo así cómo así? Tenía que ser muy tonto para tener ese pensamiento, porque realmente era imposible que alguien perdonara algo como eso.

-Siente algo por mí-dijo tragándose el nudo que estaba en su garganta y llevando una mano hasta su pecho-Siente algo por mí-volvió a decir con una sonrisa y sintiendo que las cosas cambiaban a su favor.

Hace más de dos horas que caminaba por ese pueblo, estaba a media hora de Lima y era bastante lujoso, más de lo que habría esperado. Le habían dicho que repartiera algunas hojas y luego se marchara de ahí, porque no era conveniente que estuviera hasta tan tarde en un lugar desconocido. Bueno, eso se lo había dicho Burt, porque Puck y el resto le dieron de consejo que se quedara hasta la media noche y ojalá se encontrara con un lobo, así sabría lo que era bueno.

-Este es el último-susurró el jugador de fútbol y pegó un cartel fuera de un restaurante.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo un muchacho junto a él.

-Buscamos a un amigo-dijo mirando al joven que le hablaba.

-¿Kurt Hummel? Es lindo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí-respondió con una sonrisa-Soy David Karofsky-presentó su mano en forma de saludo.

-Nick Duval-dijo estrechando su mano-¿Eres amigo de él o algo?

-Sí, algo así-susurró mirando el suelo.

-¿No se llevaban bien?-dijo extrañado y caminando junto a él.

-Para nada-suspiró con fuerza-Pero ahora intento enmendarlo.

-Ya lo creo-susurró con una mueca-Debo irme-susurró mirando hacia atrás y viendo a Jeff-Sí necesitas algo-dijo extendió su tarjeta de presentación, que contenía su teléfono y nombre-me llamas-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

-Gracias-alcanzó a murmurar extrañado por el chico castaño, nadie se le acercaba de forma tan amable a hablar, lo mejor era salir pronto de ahí.

Había caminado unos cuantos pasos cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba Jeff, le sonrió y este sólo lo miró con una ceja alzada y una mueca. Lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo hizo subir al auto negro que compartían ese día.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste escapar?-dijo seriamente el rubio y encendiendo el motor del vehículo.

-No lo íbamos a secuestrar, es demasiado grande-dijo seriamente-Además, esa tarea es del loco de Blaine-dijo poniéndose el cinturón y mirando hacia el frente.

-Lo sé-suspiró Jeff cansado-Pero sabes perfectamente que nos dio órdenes expresas de inyectarle esto y dejarlo bueno para nada-le mostró un frasco que contenía un líquido transparente-¿Recuerdas que ese es el matón que dejó medio muerto a Kurt?-dijo alzando una ceja y saliendo del estacionamiento donde estaban.

-Sí, cómo no recordarlo-suspiró cansado-Tuve que comprar las vendas y todo para curarlo.

-Por eso debiste ocupar la pistola de electroshock que te di para dejarlo inconsciente, sabes que con sólo tocar su nuca lo tendríamos en el auto.

-No fui capaz-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Le diremos a Blaine que se nos escapó-dijo con una media sonrisa, en parte se alegraba de que su amigo se arrepintiera, porque ellos no eran asesinos, sino que estaban bajo la amenaza de Blaine.

-¿Qué es ese líquido?-preguntó sacando el frasquito que Jeff había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Algo para dejarlo bueno para nada-suspiró cansado.

-Sé más puntual-dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Habría quedado postrado en una cama por toda su vida, sin moverse ni hablar, nadie sabría lo que le pasó-dijo seriamente.

-¿Tendríamos que inyectárselo?-dijo asustado.

-Sí, en la columna y en el cerebro-murmuró intentando borrar la imagen del gato que habían asesinado cuando probaron esa cosa.

-¡Blaine quiere matarlo!- gritó asustado.

-Algo así, chico listo-dijo con una sonrisa y aceleró, tenía que ir a buscar a Thad a Lima, porque debía de estar en la casa de los Hummel-Hudson, mientras el resto de los Warblers se encontraban en otros puntos de Ohio.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando por respuestas de parte de sus compañeros. A cada uno le había dado uno de los expedientes médicos de los amigos y familiares de Kurt, para que consiguieran lo necesario para dejarlos "sin movimiento" por un tiempo, pero lo que no sabían era que los fármacos que él había escondido en la Academia Dalton, sólo duraban solo un par de horas y que la persona se recuperaba luego de ese tiempo, porque todas eran esencias del fármaco real. Esas eran las garantías de ser hijo de James Anderson, uno de los psiquíatras más prestigiosos de Ohio.

Hace un par de horas que Kurt lo había enviado fuera de su habitación y él sólo deseaba volver ahí. Lo quería demasiado y estaba seguro de que haber hecho que el castaño presenciara su sesión de sexo con Thad, había sido excesivo. Había superado sus propios límites y ahora se odiaba por eso, porque su idea era demostrarle lo que se perdía, no mostrarle que era un psicópata sexual y pervertido.

Miró la hora en el reloj de pared en la cocina, las 8.30 de la noche, tenía que llevarle la cena a Kurt, que antes no había querido recibir el almuerzo ni nada. Así que ahora se preparaba para hacer su último intento por ese día. Llenó la bandeja con fruta, jugo y un plato de fideos con salsa blanca. Tomó la bandeja con cuidado y subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y ahí vio a Kurt sentado en la cama, mirando a la nada.

-Te traje la cena-dijo a un par de pasos del castaño.

-No quiero-dijo mirando hacia un costado.

-Tienes que comer, te hará bien-dijo con una sonrisa y puso la bandeja sobre las piernas del ojiazul.

-¡No quiero!- le gritó y le lanzó la bandeja con comida. Blaine había quedado mojado y sucio, a penas la bandeja dejó de hacer ruido por la caída, miró a Kurt con una ceja alzada y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso!- gritó furioso y recostándolo con fuerza contra la cama.

-¡Porque se me dio la gana!- respondió en un grito y sintió como Blaine tomaba sus manos y las presionaba a sus costados.

-¿Se te dio la gana?-dijo con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja-Sólo porque se te dio la gana-dijo riendo levemente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo seriamente, aunque debía reconocer que estaba completamente asustado.

-Que a mí también se me da la gana-susurró acostándose sobre él y besando su cuello.

-¡Suéltame!- se movió violentamente, intentando alejarlo, pero era inútil.

-Tranquilo-susurró en su oído-seré suave-dijo con una sonrisa y soltó una de las manos del castaño, quien no se movió. Estaba paralizado bajo Blaine y sentía que ahora sí estaba en peligro.

Besaba con cuidado cada centímetro del cuello de Kurt, teniendo cuidado de hacerle daño, pero cuando alzó la mirada para ver su rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba aterrado, lo miró por un par de segundos y lo soltó, pero el ojiazul no se movía, sólo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Kurt yo…-intentó decir, pero las palabras no salían.

-Haz lo que quieras-susurró mirando hacia un costado y sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por su mejilla. Blaine seguía sobre él y sintió como lo abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Perdóname-susurró arrepentido el pelinegro-Yo no quise…

-Sí querías-respondió respirando con fuerza, sentía que se derrumbaría delante de él y no quería eso, no de nuevo.

-¡No!-gritó con los ojos aguados-¡Jamás te haría daño!-dijo preocupado.

-¿Por qué no te has bajado de encima de mí?-susurró reprimiendo un sollozo. Blaine al instante estaba de pie junto a la cama.

-Perdóname-susurró nuevamente.

-Ya no me sorprendes, no podría esperar más de ti-dijo en un murmullo y girando hacia un costado para darle la espalda a Blaine-eres capaz de todo-sentenció. A los segundos escuchó los pasos del ojimiel y luego la puerta se cerró, había quedado solo.


	18. Día 43 I Parte

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Sí, Blaine casi deja sin virginidad al pobre Kurt, pero sólo fue casi… Créeme no eres la única que quiere castrarlo… Blaine está empeñado en que Karofsky reciba su merecido, pero verás que si no lo hace él mismo, no podrá cobrar venganza por todo lo que le hizo a Kurt. Ni yo sé cómo acabará, porque a penas término de escribir un capítulo lo subo, así que voy a la par de quienes leen. Kurt siente algo por Blaine, aún no está bien definido, pero el sentimiento cobrará fuerza. Y te aseguro que con este capítulo la sangre se te irá del cuerpo… Gracias por leer y comentar! Ojalá te guste lo que sigue, qué estés muy bien! Nos leemos =)

**Carlikurtlandia: **Blaine hará mucho daño, incluso por su causa alguien dañará más de lo necesario, ahora verás. Kurt aún siente cosas por Blaine, porque el sentimiento está surgiendo y se siente bastante confundido, su mente es un verdadero caos. Blaine prefiere hacer sufrir a Karofsky con todo lo que pueda, porque cree que matarlo sería muy bueno. Los Warblers estarán más involucrados de lo que crees, sobre todo ahora. Kurt está más pensativo de lo común y puede que a partir de ahora las cosas cambien totalmente para él. Ahora verás qué ocurre con este par, espero que te guste lo que sigue. Gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien!

**Yuna Hummel: **Menos mal vas a clases! xD los milagros sí existen! Te seguiré dando ideas, pero en este capítulo creo que serán menos… ahí me dices. Otra más que lo quiere castrar, como dije, lo voy a defender de momento, ya lo tendrán a su merced para hacer con él lo que deseen. Blaine no piensa cómo lo puede ver Kurt realmente, él está en su mundo de ensueños, creyendo que Kurt lo ama. Los Warblers no dejarán de aparecer, y en este capítulo tienen roles bastante fuertes. Blaine quiere muerto a Dave, pero también cree que sería muy bondadoso si lo matara sin hacerlo sufrir. Yeni! Increíble sus frases xD genial! Bueno, espero que les guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estén muy bien y un gran abrazo para todos =)

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **Al fin alguien que ve las cosas como yo! XD también le daría refugio a Blaine! xD Kurt está confundido y la impulsividad de Blaine lo complica mucho más… Gracias por tus palabras y ahora sí se produce un giro un GRAN GIRO, el adorable maniático tendrá nuevamente ayuda de los Warblers, totalmente! Sería un pecado cambiar su personalidad… y ni las vueltas que está a punto de dar este fic harán que cambie. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que estés muy bien, cuídate mucho y suerte en todo!

**Nodame Perveryaoista: **Lincharás a Blaine… estoy segura! Pero haré lo imposible por defenderlo hasta terminar el fic, porque no puedo continuar si está muerto. Su plan era bastante malo, pero bueno… no le dio para más. Kurt no le hará nada a Blaine, de momento… ahora verás a que voy con eso, aunque tal vez tengas que esperar al capítulo de mañana… ya veremos. Nick y Jeff no llaman a la policía porque tienen mucho que perder… ya verás, muy pronto! Espero que te guste lo que sigue y no mates a Blaine! Cuídate mucho, qué estés muy bien, gracias por leer y comentar!

**ariam18: **Gracias por comentar. Espero que lo que sigue sea de tu agrado. Normalmente actualizo todos los días y cuando no puedo, aviso cuándo pondré el siguiente capítulo. Qué estés muy bien y gracias por leer!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Bueno, ahora esta historia da un giro bastante fuerte, verán como el instinto animal se apodera de… les juro que me costó demasiado escribir este capítulo, no por falta de ideas, sino que por lo que ocurre en él. Sólo espero que les guste.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

**NOTA: ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL DÍA 43, MAÑANA SUBIRÉ LA SEGUNDA PARTE. LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ALCANZA A HABER LEMMON, PERO SÍ ALGO BASTANTE "FUERTE" COMO YA LES HABÍA COMENTADO EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.**

Día 43 (Primera parte)

Los miraba detenidamente, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Todos se observaban y no conseguían dar con algo que decir, es que la situación no lo permitía. Aunque ella sí sabía qué decir y cómo hacerlo.

-Gracias por venir-dijo Carole con los ojos enrojecidos- Sé que Kurt estaría muy agradecido por esto-susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas se asomaban nuevamente a sus ojos.

-Mamá-murmuró Finn y la abrazó, atrayéndola a su pecho y escuchando su llanto.

-Tenemos que estar más juntos que nunca-dijo Mercedes mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?-preguntó Quinn cansada, habían pasado toda la noche en vela.

-Sólo seguir buscando a Kurt y esperar a que el señor Hummel se recupere-habló Karofsky y todos lo observaron, estaba tan cansado como ellos, pero no podían negar que tenía razón, que por primera vez estaban de acuerdo con él.

-Tiene razón-dijo Sue tras ellos, todos la miraron sorprendidos-Porcelana debe estar en alguna parte y Burt no dejaría de buscarlo, pero algún desgraciado hizo que quedara de nuevo internado en este lugar-dijo mirando el pasillo blanco, mientras las enfermeras iban y venían.

-¿Vamos por grupos?-preguntó Will y todos asintieron, sabían que ese día sería más difícil de lo normal, pero tenían que seguir adelante con todo eso, no podían permitir que Kurt siguiera perdido cuando su padre más lo necesitaba, cuando un infarto lo había llevado nuevamente al hospital.

Se distribuyeron en dos grandes grupos, unos recorrerían Lima y otros Westerville, ya que todas las otras zonas habían sido cubiertas durante la semana. Aunque Westerville había sido visitado por Dave el día anterior, ahora iban en una búsqueda más exhaustiva. Visitarían algunas casas si era posible y dejarían más carteles en las calles, harían todo lo posible por encontrar a Kurt.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que traer a Karofsky?-dijo Santana molesta.

-Porque en el otro grupo amenazaron con sepultarlo en el cementerio de Lima-dijo Artie seriamente.

-No es mala idea-sonrió Santana.

-Qué graciosa-respondió Dave con una mueca.

- No te sientas ofendido, aquí al menos no te golpearemos hasta que quedes inconsciente, porque si tratan de atacarnos nos tienes que proteger-dijo alzando una ceja la latina.

-Déjenlo tranquilo-dijo Beiste molesta, la habían llamado para que acompañara en esa búsqueda a los muchachos, mientras Sue fue con el otro grupo y WIll se quedó en el hospital acompañando a Carole.

Habían llegado hace una hora y aún no les abría la puerta ¿creía que esperarían por siempre? Ya se querían ir, porque perdieron las clases, se perderían el ensayo con el resto de los Warblers y hacía demasiado frío ahí afuera.

-¿Cuándo abrirá?-dijo abrazándose a sí mismo Wes.

-Cuando se le ocurra-susurró Nick siendo abrazado por Jeff.

-Maldito Anderson-bufó David golpeando nuevamente la puerta, y después de tanta espera la puerta se abrió, mostrándoles al moreno.

-¿Están apurados?-susurró Blaine mirándolos con una ceja levantada.

-¡Tengo frío!- Gritó David molesto.

-Pasen-suspiró caminando al interior-El último cierra la puerta-dijo ya en la sala. El último en entrar fue Thad, quien se había quedado en silencio durante todo el rato que habían estado fuera.

Los cinco muchachos se sentaron en los sillones y miraron extrañados a Blaine, se veía contento y relajado. Además, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Algo de lo que deberíamos enterarnos?-susurró Thad con una ceja alzada.

-¡Kurt siente algo por mí!-dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Odio?-dijo Jeff con una sonrisa de burla.

-No-respondió Blaine alzando una ceja-Sé que me quiere-dijo sonriendo nuevamente y suspirando, se recargó totalmente en el sillón, se sentía enamorado.

-¿Te lo dijo?-preguntó David extrañado, pero Blaine no respondió a eso, estaba en su propio mundo con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que Wes decidió que era suficiente el espectáculo que presentaba Blaine, sabían que le gustaba Kurt, pero de ahí a perderse en sus propias ilusiones, había una gran diferencia.

-Anderson-dijo seriamente el asiático-¿Para qué nos llamaste?-dijo algo aburrido.

-Los llamé para-dijo sonriendo y sin poder dejar esa felicidad que lo inundaba-Preguntarles cómo les fue con lo que les encargué ayer.

-Fabuloso-dijo Thad con una gran sonrisa, todos lo observaron extrañados, porque su misión era la menos difícil de todas.

-¿Fabuloso?-dijo Blaine acercándose al de ojos avellana, acto que el muchacho respondió poniéndose de pie.

-Sí-dijo con una gran sonrisa y a pocos pasos del pelinegro.

-¿Qué hiciste?-susurró inquieto-Porque recuerdo que te envié a que devolvieras los expedientes médicos y luego volvieras a Dalton.

-Mientras otro cumplíamos con amenazas e intentos de asesinato hacia el resto-dijo Jeff recordando la noche anterior.

-Por cierto ¿cómo les fue?-dijo Blaine dirigiendo su atención a la pareja que seguía abrazada en el sillón.

-Se nos escapó-dijo con una mueca Nick.

-¿Cómo?-dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y sin creerles.

-¿Has visto a ese tipo? ¡Es la mole!- gritó Jeff molesto y poniéndose de pie.

-Sí lo he visto-dijo seriamente-Y debieron haber hecho lo que les pedí-dijo seriamente.

-No me acerco más a él, después de cómo me empujó-dijo irritado Nick-No, gracias.

-Veo que tendré que hacerlo yo-dijo Blaine empuñando sus manos, estaba furioso.

-A nosotros no nos fue tan mal-dijo sonriendo Wes y David.

-¿Qué hicieron?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y caminando por el lugar, estaba harto de que las cosas no funcionaran como quería.

-Lo que nos pediste, investigamos a Sue Sylvester-dijo con una gran sonrisa el moreno-Y descubrimos algo que nos puede ayudar a sacarla del camino.

-Habla-dijo el moreno acercándose a la chimenea y dándoles la espalda.

-Tiene una hermana-dijo Wes, sonriendo al igual que David. Lo bueno de tener información sobre la entrenadora era que Blaine los dejaría tranquilos y ya no tendrían nada que ver con toda esa locura que hacía el pelinegro.

-¿Una hermana?-dijo volteando a mirarlos extrañados-¿Y eso qué? Esa mujer odia a su madre, no podría querer a una hermana.

-Adora a su hermana, créeme-dijo con una sonrisa David.

-No me sirve, no aún al menos, investiguen más y me avisan cómo puedo ocupar eso, porque realmente necesito sacarla del camino-dijo seriamente.

-Lo haremos-suspiró agotado Wes, creyó que se lo había sacado de encima, estaba muy equivocado.

-Gracias-dijo Blaine algo agotado-Ahora pueden irse-dijo mirándolos atentamente-Excepto Harwood-dijo con seriedad.

-Suerte-murmuró Jeff al pasar junto al de ojos avellana y palmeó su hombro. Los cuatro muchachos salieron, quedando Blaine y Thad solos en la sala. Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que el joven Anderson habló.

-Necesito pedirte un favor-dijo sentándose junto a él.

-Dime, si puedo te ayudaré-dijo poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Blaine, a lo que el ojimiel sólo se puso de pie para que no lo tocara.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo seriamente y sin mirarlo-Necesito que te quedes aquí, cuidando a Kurt.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-dijo sorprendido y poniéndose de pie.

-Por una hora, necesito comprar unas cosas y vuelvo.

-Está bien-dijo el pelinegro.

-Gracias-dijo el ojimiel-No le pongas seguro a la puerta, yo me llevo las llaves, así que cerraré desde afuera-dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó.

-Cómo digas-murmuró Thad mirando la chimenea, se había quedado completamente solo con Kurt Hummel en esa casa.

Habían regresado al hospital, no podían creer que Burt no hubiese mejorado y para rematar, no tenían ninguna pista sobre el ojiazul. No podían creer que no tenían nada, a pesar de que Sue había movido al FBI y a casi todo Ohio en su búsqueda, y aún así no habían dado con él.

Finn entró a la habitación de Burt, ahí pudo ver a su madre durmiendo apoyada a en la cama y a su padrastro sin despertar, y aún conectado al ventilador mecánico. Se acercó a su mamá y la movió un poco para que despertara.

-¿Burt?-susurró Carole abriendo los ojos.

-No, soy Finn-susurró el futbolista ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Por qué volvieron tan pronto?-dijo seriamente y mirando de frente a su hijo.

-Mamá son las 7 de la tarde, tienes que ir a casa a descansar-dijo el muchacho seriamente.

-No, anda tú, no dejaré a Burt solo-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban.

-Vamos a casa a que te des una ducha y volvemos-dijo Finn sonriendo, su madre realmente amaba a Burt.

-Está bien-susurró volteando a ver al mecánico, puso una mano en la frente del hombre y besó una de sus mejillas-Volveré pronto-dijo con una sonrisa-Te amo-murmuró sintiendo como volvían las lágrimas a correr por sus mejillas-¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle esto?-dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo.

-Recuerda que los médicos nos dijeron-dijo empuñando sus manos-El estrés por lo de Kurt, la mala alimentación y no haber descansado-susurró sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban, él quería a Burt como a un padre y realmente lo dañaba verlo postrado en esa cama, pero sabía que saldría airoso de esa, al igual como lo hizo con el primer infarto. Aunque ahora más que nunca lamentaba que Kurt no estuviera con ellos.

La última vez que había visto a Blaine fue cuando le dejó la cena y desde entonces no tenía idea de qué había sido de él. Aunque ahora no le importaba, no después del ataque que sufrió la noche anterior, porque aún le aterraba tenerlo cerca, no soportaba pensar que pudiera volver a besarlo o algo mucho peor, de sólo imaginar algo temblaba.

Durante la noche había tenido pesadillas y siempre se relacionaban con su padre, no podía creer todo lo que su mente era capaz de fabricar, no sabía cómo podía haber soñado que su padre había muerto, por ningún motivo quería creer en algo así, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, que su corazón no sufriera porque él no estaba. Aunque ahora más que nunca anhelaba estar con él, porque sentía que las cosas no estaban bien, era un sexto sentido que siempre había tenido, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su padre.

Se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, se sentía cansado y sabía que se quedaría dormido pronto, pero por ahora no quería dormir por completo, sino que pensar en alguna forma de salir de ahí, de escapar de ese horrible lugar. Luego de unos minutos de estar así escuchó cómo la puerta se abría.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo fríamente, con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño, sólo sintió como la puerta se cerraba y el pestillo era puesto, luego los pasos firmes acercándose a la cama. Abrió los ojos para mirar al pelinegro, si quería tirarse encima de él de nuevo, no se la pondría tan fácil. Al mirar se asustó-Tú no eres Blaine-dijo aterrado.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú y él-dijo levantándose de un salto de la cama, quedando al otro lado y mirándolo fríamente.

-¿No quieres terminar la frase?-dijo con una sonrisa y rodeando la cama para quedar cerca del castaño-Tuvimos sexo y fue genial-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo seriamente y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Thad Harwood-dijo presentándole la mano para que la tomara-Blaine dijo que eras bastante cortés, me sorprende que no respondas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te pedí ayuda y de la peor forma me enteré que eres el amante de Blaine-dijo empuñando sus manos y apretando sus dientes.

-¿Qué te molestó más?-dijo dando unos pasos hacia él-¿El que no volviera a ayudarte o que me acostara con él?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sal de aquí-dijo mirándolo furioso.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa y dio otro paso hacia Kurt, pero él no retrocedió.

-No te tengo miedo-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Me da igual-dijo avanzando hasta quedar a centímetros de los labios del ojiazul.

-Muérete-dijo mirándolo a los ojos desafiante.

-Tengo algo mejor-susurró con una sonrisa y lo empujó, haciendo que chocara contra la lámpara de la mesita de noche y que se golpeara con la punta de la mesa en una pierna, cayó a un lado y escuchó como la lámpara caía al suelo y se rompía.

Thad se acercó a Kurt y se puso a su altura, en cuclillas, y lo miró por unos segundos con una gran sonrisa, que se borro cuando vio que el castaño no tenía miedo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-Tienes una cara de desesperado-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Quieres que Blaine te ame?-dijo alzando una ceja y aún en el suelo.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre eso-dijo furioso y dándole una fuerte cachetada, que hizo que el castaño girara el rostro.

-Y te desquitas conmigo-dijo sobándose la mejilla golpeada-Aún así él no te notará, no le importas-dijo sonriendo.

-Tú no sabes nada-dijo furioso y dispuesto a volver a golpearlo.

-_Se parece a la piel de Kurt_-dijo burlándose-Vi todo lo que hicieron, y escuché cómo me llamaba a mí cuando tenía sexo contigo-dijo seriamente y odiando esas imágenes, no podía creer que todo se repitiera en su cabeza. Además, se escuchaba horrible que él lo dijera.

-¿Lo quieres?-dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa-¿Lo amas aunque sea la cuarta parte de lo que yo lo hago?-dijo seriamente y atrayéndolo a él.

-Suéltame-dijo sujetando las manos del pelinegro y presionándolas levemente.

-No eres fuerte, por algo eras golpeado-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y? Al menos no estoy solo-dijo seriamente, pero hacía alusión a Blaine, lamentablemente Thad no lo entendió así.

-¿Solo?-dijo con una gran sonrisa-No sabes lo que es estar solo, pero te aseguro de que me encargaré de que Blaine te odie-susurró con una sonrisa y aflojando su agarre.

-¿Te escuchaste?-dijo sarcástico-¿Hacer que Blaine me odie?-dijo con una sonrisa-Lo veo imposible, pero si lo logras, te lo agradeceré-dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

-Y vaya que lo voy a lograr-dijo tirando fuertemente de su camisa.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo tomándolo por las manos y evitando que siguiera tirando.

-Haré que te odie-dijo con una sonrisa al notar el temor en los ojos del castaño.

Thad empujó fuertemente a Kurt al suelo, haciendo que cayera de espaldas y se sentó sobre él, le quitó la camisa de un tirón, haciendo que algunos botones se salieran de su lugar, luego bajó las manos hasta el pantalón del ojiazul y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón.

-Suéltame-dijo tomando por las muñecas al de ojos avellana, lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era suficiente-Suéltame-insistió molesto.

-Quiero ver si puedes lograr sacarme de encima de ti-dijo con una sonrisa y alzando sus cejas-Kurt-susurró bajando hasta casi rozar sus labios-Hoy Blaine te odiara tanto que rogarás no haber nacido-Al instante recibió un fuerte cabezazo por parte del castaño y sintió como la habitación le daba vueltas, vio como Kurt lo empujaba y se deshacía de su agarre.

El ojiazul corrió a la puerta, quitó el pestillo y logró abrirla, pero fue cerrada de inmediato. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Thad sobre él, se veía furioso.

-No me quitarás a Blaine-susurró tomándolo de los brazos y reteniéndolo en la puerta.

-¡Qué!-dijo sorprendido-No quiero a Blaine-dijo sintiendo una presión en su pecho-Sólo quiero volver a casa.

-¿A casa?-dijo con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja-¿Con tu padre?-susurró soltándolo y caminando hasta la cama, en donde se sentó y lo miró desde ahí.

Kurt lo miró sin comprender, primero lo atacaba y ahora estaba ahí sin decir nada ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de ese chico? Porque realmente no entendía nada. Se atrevió a caminar y se puso frente a él, lo suficientemente cerca para que lo golpeara si quería.

-¿Burt Hummel?-susurró Thad mirándolo con seriedad y levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y también preguntarás cómo sé que tiene un corazón débil y que ahora está en el hospital?-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Qué!-gritó sin creer lo que escuchaba, eso tenía que ser mentira, tenía que estar engañándolo, de seguro Blaine lo había enviado para que jugara con él de esa forma, porque era imposible que supiera sobre su padre.

-Lo que oíste, está en el hospital y no saben si sobreviva, todos creen que el ataque fue a causa del estrés, mala alimentación y cansancio-dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, porque veía a Kurt quebrarse delante de él, sus ojos se habían cristalizado y las lágrimas luchaban por salir de ellos, tenía a Kurt justo donde quería.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo en un hilo de voz y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Nadie le dijo a tu padre que no debe recibir dulces de un extraño?-dijo con una sonrisa y Kurt se lanzó sobre él, tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa y de un solo giro lo llevó unos metros más cerca a la pared y lo empujó, haciendo que se golpeara contra ella.

-¡Qué mierda le hiciste!- gritó furioso y empuñando sus manos, no sabía qué hacer, porque nunca antes había peleado con alguien cuerpo a cuerpo, sólo le había dado un puñetazo a Blaine y había forcejeado con él.

-Lo que Blaine me ordenó, envenenarlo, así no tendrías razones para volver a Lima y te quedarías con él, por siempre-dijo sin dejar su sonrisa y sintiendo como un puño del castaño impactaba contra su mejilla, pero no tardó en reaccionar y lo tomó de los brazos, lanzándolo a la cama con fuerza y haciendo que se girara sobre ella.

Thad se subió sobre Kurt, el ojiazul había quedado de espaldas y le era imposible soltarse, porque intentaba mover su cuerpo, pero el pelinegro era más pesado de lo que podía soportar y más fuerte, porque con las piernas había apresado las suyas, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, sólo logró alcanzarlo con sus brazos, pero al instante fueron bajados, sentía como una de las manos del pelinegro lo tomaba con fuerza de ambas muñecas.

-Ahora-susurró sin soltarlo-Te haré sentir lo que me hizo sentir Blaine, sabrás lo que es que te utilicen y te desechen como a una basura.

-¡Déjame!- se movía bajo él, tenía que hacer su mayor esfuerzo por escapar, porque si había sido capaz de envenenar a su padre, era capaz de todo en ese momento, no tenía límites.

-Tu piel es suave-murmuró tocando su espalda desnuda-Tal como dijo Blaine-dijo con una sonrisa y siguió tocando-ya quiero ver sí todo en ti es tan suave-dijo metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacando una cuerda delgada, con ella amarró las manos del castaño en su espalda, aunque no fue fácil, Kurt se movía más de lo esperado, pero no era fuerte, así que a partir de ahora no sería un gran problema.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó moviéndose y dándose cuenta de que a penas movía el cuerpo de Thad-¡Por qué haces esto!- gritaba lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, y miraba a todos lados, buscando algo que pudiera usar para terminar con eso.

-¿Por qué?-dijo apoyándose completamente sobre él y sintiendo como un ligero temblor se apoderaba del cuerpo del ojiazul-Porque eres un trofeo para Blaine-dijo con una sonrisa-Quiere ser el primero que te toque, que te haga sentir amado, quiere hacerte suyo-dijo casi en un murmullo-después de eso te desechará, así como lo hizo conmigo-golpeó con fuerza la espalda de Kurt, sacando un grito de sus labios, realmente le había dolido y eso era bueno, muy bueno-Y si alguien más ya te tuvo, él no te querrá y me podré deshacer de ti-dijo con una gran sonrisa y levantándose un poco para desabrochar sus pantalones.

El castaño giró un poco su cabeza para observar, Thad estaba decidido y se descargaría con él. No podía permitir que le hiciera eso, no podía dejar que le quitara lo único que había creído que podía proteger de los matones de su escuela, era lo único que estaba dispuesto a proteger con todo lo que pudiera, no podía dejarse hacer, no podía permitir que ese tipo despechado le hiciera eso.

Intentó darse vuelta en la cama, pero el peso del pelinegro se lo impidió. Por lo que dobló sus piernas, logrando llegar a él, pero lo alcanzó a golpear dos veces antes de que Thad volviera a golpearlo en la espalda y sacará otra cuerda de su pantalón, amarrando sus piernas con fuerza, impidiendo que se volvieran a mover.

Siguió intentando quitárselo de encima, pero era imposible, pesaba demasiado y sus fuerzas no eran las suficientes. Sintió como las manos heladas del chico de ojos avellana se posaban bajo su cuerpo, comenzando a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y a bajar el cierre, se movió lo que más pudo, pero era imposible liberarse de él. Sus pantalones fueron bajados completamente, junto a su ropa interior y ni cuenta se dio cuando le quitó los zapatos, estaba totalmente desnudo delante de él.

-Ahora verás que Blaine te desechará-dijo furioso, con una mano tomó las piernas de Kurt y con la otra terminó de bajar sus propios pantalones y ropa interior, porque no la había bajado del todo cuando el castaño lo golpeó con las piernas.

Se subió a Kurt, posicionándose sobre su trasero, lo abrió un poco y colocó su miembro en la entrada, poco a poco comenzó a empujar, iba lento porque el castaño era demasiado estrecho y hacía toda la presión posible por entrar más rápido en él.

-Suéltame-rogaba casi en murmullos el ojiazul, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba y como dolía, dolía demasiado.

-Y esto es solo el inicio-dijo recargándose sobre él, se detuvo por unos segundos, lo miró detenidamente y le dio una fuerte embestida, haciendo que su miembro entrara por completo en el trasero de Kurt, escuchó un grito ahogado por parte del castaño y sonrió.

Sólo se podían escuchar los susurros del ojiazul, quien rogaba en un hilo de voz para que lo soltara. Thad se había quedado quieto, pero ahora iba por más. Sacó levemente su miembro del trasero del castaño, para dar una segunda embestida, pero sintió como era tomado con fuerza por la cintura y lanzado hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas al suelo y sólo pudo ver a Blaine.

Estaba furioso y se lanzó sobre Thad, golpeándolo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas, luego lo tomó por un brazo e hizo que se pusiera de pie, haciendo que el brazo crujiera. Thad miró al ojimiel y se dio cuenta de que su mandíbula estaba apretada y que no detendría sus golpes, le daba en las costillas y en todas partes, haciendo que cayera nuevamente al suelo, sangraba levemente por la boca. No se dio cuenta en qué momento era arrastrado por las escaleras y guiado hasta la puerta de salida, la que fue abierta de un solo golpe y el frío invernal se apoderó de su cuerpo, cayó en la fría nieve que quemaba su piel al descubierto. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba de golpe tras él.


	19. Día 43 II Parte

**fran3985: **Así es, Thad fue cruel y estúpido. Blaine no fue el "primero" de alguna forma, pero ya veremos cómo se desenvuelven ahora las cosas, no será nada fácil. Ahora verás la reacción de Blaine y cómo Kurt comienza a enfrentar las cosas, todo poco a poco. También espero que Kurt no se eche a morir, pero todo dependerá… porque lo que acaba de vivir es fuerte y se enteró de cosas que no debería… así que ahora veamos qué ocurre. Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que te guste lo que sigue, qué estés muy bien.

**julieloveskurt: **Totalmente malvada, así soy, te lo aseguro. Fue un capítulo intenso, ahora es de menor intensidad lo que viene, pero tiene bastante aún… Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por tus palabras! Burt no la pasa para nada bien… y ¿quién dijo que fue provocado por Blaine? Aún no se sabe ese pequeño detalle, así que mejor no adelantarse tanto… Burt tal vez se recupere, y ahora todos seguirán sufriendo por lo que está sucediendo. Westerville no es peligro, lo más peligroso que pueden hacer los amigos, familiares y profesores de Kurt es quedarse donde están, porque puede aumentar el peligro que sufran. Thad está despechado, y en parte es culpa de Blaine, pero también tendremos pronto esa historia. Todo es posible, y Sue sufrirá y tal vez tenga que elegir en un momento, la pasará mal, pero todo es superable… aunque no sé qué tanto, pero aún no tendremos nada de eso. Y tienes razón, todo es posible, hasta lo más increíble, pero ya verás como poco a poco todo se va desenvolviendo y se aclaran algunas cosas. Es bueno que Thad pueda tener una habitación en el psiquiátrico, así no estará tan solo en el mundo ¿Thad se dejó llevar por sus impulsos? Insisto que no te adelantes a todo… digamos que aún hay cosas que aclarar y ya verás cómo todo puede ser un maldito plan y el origen de todo puede ser más que confuso. Blaine debió ser el primero, pero ya ves que no es tan así, aunque para Kurt no contará como el primero… te lo aseguro, porque ¿para quién una violación cuenta como tu primera vez? Kurt ahora mostrará su vulnerabilidad, pero en ese momento tenía que ser fuerte totalmente, no tenía que mostrarse débil y eso ayudó, como bien dices, a que todo se retrasara y Blaine lograra llegar a "tiempo" y sacar a Thad de ese lugar. Thad no morirá congelado, porque su auto lo estaba esperando afuera. Ahora verás qué ocurre con Kurt, cómo se comporta Blaine y verás que las reacciones hasta ahora no son las más esperadas, a pesar de que Kurt conoce la verdad de todo lo sucedido, aunque ya sabe que su padre está en el hospital. Y tienes razón la venganza se sirve en un plato frío y eso Blaine lo sabe muy bien.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me ayudan a seguir con este fic que a cada momento se me hace más difícil escribir, porque sinceramente en este minuto no todo está bien por aquí… pero bueno. Les aclaro que cuando dije que tenía escuela me refería a la universidad. Aunque es mi culpa la confusión, porque yo nunca aclaré a qué escuela me refería. Sólo les cuento que voy en último año ya de mi carrera, y este semestre termino, así que está bastante pesado, pero no por eso dejaré este fic de lado =) Ahora les traigo lo que ocurre en la segunda parte del día 43. Blaine y Kurt tiene las cosas bastante difíciles, en el capítulo anterior quedaron bastantes interrogantes, y no se resolverán ahora, porque aún Kurt debe reaccionar bien de lo ocurrido y eso no lo hará hasta el próximo, que publicaré mañana. Así que ahí se resolverán algunas de las dudas más grandes. Espero que les guste lo que sigue, qué estén muy bien!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

**Día 43 (segunda parte)**

Se sentía agitado y su pecho dolía, aún miraba la puerta por la que había sacado a Thad, no podía entender ¿por qué había hecho eso con Kurt? Él se lo había encargado, y el Warbler sabía que era lo más preciado que tenía, que debía cuidarlo como si él también lo amara, pero se equivocó y de una forma totalmente imperdonable. No se atrevía a subir, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar en ese momento, pero entendía que ya no se trataba de lo que él sentía, sino que todo eso giraba en torno a Kurt, quien seguía en el segundo piso atado de manos y pies.

Corrió hasta la habitación del castaño y lo encontró donde mismo estaba. Se acercó con cuidado. Desató sus pies y luego sus manos, con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus dedos, porque temblaba completamente. Esperó unos segundos para que el ojiazul reaccionara, pero eso no ocurrió, así que se acercó a su rostro y notó que se había desmayado.

-Kurt-lo llamó, pero no hubo reacción, tomó su rostro con una de sus manos y lo acarició con suavidad, estaba helado-Kurt-volvió a llamarlo y miró el lugar con desesperación. Ahí se dio cuenta de que la lámpara estaba en el suelo hecha pedazos y que habían cosas fuera de lugar, Kurt había luchado con Thad, había sido tan valiente y fuerte como él lo conocía. Sólo se le ocurrió una idea, y más le valía que funcionara. Fue al baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera, haciendo que el agua tibia comenzara a golpear con fuerza el acrílico blanco.

Cuando vio que se llenaba volvió a la habitación del contratenor, quien seguía en las mismas condiciones, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó al baño, en donde lo depositó con cuidado dentro de la tina y comenzó a tirarle un poco del agua en el rostro, vio como empezaba a reaccionar y suspiró tranquilo, Kurt miraba a todas partes sin entender nada y se sentía un poco mareado.

-¿Me desnudaste?-dijo asustado débilmente e intentando taparse, Blaine estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera.

-No, no fui yo-dijo sintiendo un nudo en su estómago.

-¿Qué… ?-iba a preguntar, pero las imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza y sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, llevó sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba y el agua hacía un descarado contraste con toda esa escena, porque se sentía bien en esa tina, pero por dentro estaba destrozado.

-Cariño-susurró Blaine acercando su mano al rostro del castaño, apartando una de las manos del rostro que se había puesto rojo por el llanto-Estoy aquí-dijo tomando su otra mano, enlazó sus dedos con los de Kurt, quien intentaba librarse.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó moviéndose con dificultad e intentando alejarlo-¡No me toques!- gritaba desesperado, sentía que no podría respirar, que todo ese lugar era pequeño y que Blaine estaba ahí para hacer lo mismo que Thad.

-Kurt-susurró soltando sus manos y viendo como el castaño recogía sus piernas y las abrazaba con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto del ojiazul y el agua corriendo por la bañera. Blaine lo miró por unos segundos y puso una mano en el cabello del muchacho, sintiendo el temblor que hace un rato lo agitaba-Perdóname-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, pero sólo pudo ver como Kurt movía de forma negativa su cabeza-Perdóname-insistió viendo como el castaño negaba con más fuerza. Eso no estaba resultando, eso no estaba para nada bien.

Tomó la ducha teléfono de la bañera y comenzó a pasarla por sobre el cabello de Kurt, el que poco a poco se iba mojando, notó que el castaño alzó un poco el rostro, pero él no se atrevió a mirarlo, no podía, no después de lo que había provocado. Acarició sus cabellos con suavidad y luego puso algo de agua sobre la espalda del ojiazul, quien tembló más ante el contacto y alzó completamente el rostro, viendo los movimientos que hacía Blaine, era sutil y preciso, como si llevara siglos haciendo lo mismo.

-Nunca debí dejarte con ese monstruo-susurró molesto, pero sin dejar de poner agua sobre el cuerpo de Kurt-Sólo salí a comprar, sólo fui a…-dijo sintiendo como su voz temblaba y mordiendo su labio inferior, no podía creer que el castaño había recibido todo el daño que él intentaba evitarle, por su culpa Thad lo había violado ¡Porque eso había sido! No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado dentro del ojiazul, pero ya el haberlo penetrado era violación, lo sabía, porque su madre fue abogada y ella le enseñó todo lo que tenía que saber para defenderse, si es que lo llegaba a necesitar en el futuro.

Dejó de poner agua sobre el castaño y se sentó en el borde de la tina, dándole la espalda, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro con fuerza y él no las detenía, no quería. Sentía que si alguien venía y lo mataba sería lo más correcto, porque ahora sí que no merecía a Kurt, lo había dañado más que a nadie, y esa situación no podía seguir, no se atrevía ni a mirarlo, no ahora que habían vulnerado su cuerpo, su espacio personal, lo único que podía proteger de todos y que ahora no valdría nada, aunque él sintiera que Kurt seguía siendo valioso.

Pero sabía que sería el mismo ojiazul quien se desvaloraría y sentiría que era menos que basura, que poco a poco se degradaría y aunque intentara estar con él, sería imposible, porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlo, no era el héroe que Kurt necesitaba, sólo era un muchacho que cada día empeoraba más y más las cosas.

Con el dorso de su mano derecha secó sus lágrimas, se sentía el peor ser humano de la tierra, no podía concebir que todo eso estuviera pasando, apoyó su otra mano en el borde de la tina, donde estaba frío y en parte eso calmó un poco todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Todo era absoluto silencio, habían pasado algunos minutos y sintió como la mano de Kurt tocaba la que él apoyaba en la bañera, no se atrevía a moverse, sólo se dejó hacer, pero se atrevió a mirar al castaño cuando sintió que entrelazaba sus manos.

Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, sin soltarse, Blaine se puso de pie y sintió como el ojiazul lo tiraba un poco, pero él sólo pudo mirar al suelo, no era digno de verlo a la cara, ya no. Intentó separarse, pero Kurt no se lo permitió.

-Voy por una toalla-se atrevió a decir el pelinegro y sintió como el castaño aflojó el agarre, y pudo liberarse, salió de ahí y fue al primer piso. Entró en su habitación y sacó una gran toalla blanca, estaba nueva, nunca la había querido ocupar. Luego subió y entró al cuarto del ojiazul, tomó la bata y las pantuflas, para volver al baño.

Al entrar no hizo ruido, y vio como Kurt miraba el vacío, de seguro estaba razonando lo que le había pasado. Se acercó a la bañera y el castaño levantó el rostro, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estoy listo-susurró en un hilo de voz y Blaine le ofreció una mano para que se pusiera de pie, el pelinegro miró hacia otro lado y ayudó a Kurt a pisar una pequeña alfombra que tenía el baño, una vez ahí abrió la toalla y lo cubrió por completo con ella, pero no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. Permanecieron así por varios segundos y sintió como el cabello mojado del ojiazul empapaba uno de sus hombros, no importaba, no quería soltarlo más.

-¿Tienes hambre?-susurró acariciando su espalda con cuidado.

-Sí-murmuró suavemente-pero no quiero comer-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-susurró separándolo un poco para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Vestirme-musitó bajando la mirada. Blaine lo miró por un par de segundos y le extendió la bata, le dio la espalda para que se la pusiera tranquilo y cuando Kurt estuvo listo volvió a su lado.

-¿Pue… puedes… -intentaba decir, pero de sólo pensarlo sonaba horrible-caminar?-dijo tomándolo por un brazo suavemente.

Kurt intentó mover una pierna y sintió una fuerte punzada recorrer todo su cuerpo, por un momento pensó que caería al suelo, pero Blaine lo había abrazado y ahora no lo soltaría. Se sentía realmente mal por todo eso, sentía su cuerpo frágil y unas inmensas ganas de esconderse en su cuarto y no volver a salir de ahí, sólo quería estar seguro en alguna parte pero ¿dónde? Sí se suponía que ese lugar lo había a alejar de los "peligros" y lo único que había hecho era meterlo más en la miseria, se sentía horrible.

Sintió como era levantado del suelo, Blaine lo tomaba con fuerza en sus brazos, él sólo lo miró por unos segundos y no dijo nada, salieron del baño y el pelinegro lo llevó al primer piso, a su habitación, porque la del castaño estaba hecha un desastre. Cuando entraron al lugar Kurt temblaba en los brazos del ojimiel.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Blaine dejándolo sobre la cama con cuidado.

-Harás lo mismo que él-dijo en un hijo de voz e intentando reprimir el llanto. El pelinegro lo miró por unos segundos y frunció el ceño con fuerza, no podía ser que pensara eso.

-No-dijo soltando un suspiro-te traje aquí porque hay que limpiar tu habitación y hasta que no hagamos eso no te voy a dejar entrar allá-dijo seriamente y algo cansado.

-Gracias-murmuró sentado en la cama.

-Iré por tu pijama-dijo Blaine saliendo del lugar, subió las escaleras con rapidez y entró sin mirar mucho, de solo pensar lo que pasó ahí se le helaba la sangre, y todo era su culpa. Buscó la ropa limpia en los cajones. Luego volvió a mirar y se preguntó si Kurt realmente querría volver a dormir ahí.

Al regresar a las escaleras sintió sus piernas temblar, le dolía que Kurt saliera más dañado en ese lugar que en cualquier otro lado, pero tenía que ser fuerte, debía ser el "príncipe azul" que el castaño merecía y no sería menos que eso. Entró a la habitación y lo vio con las piernas recogidas, mientras se abrazaba a ellas y miraba un punto en el infinito.

-Aquí está tu pijama-depositó las prendas en la cama- iré a preparar algo de comer-murmuró dando la vuelta para salir.

-¿Me quieres?-escuchó que preguntaba el ojiazul-Blaine-susurró respirando con fuerza.

-Lo mejor es que te vistas-respondió y salió de ahí en dirección a la cocina.

A penas se encontró solo, miró a su alrededor y vio con detención la ropa que le había dejado el pelinegro, sentía que no podía vestirse. Sus manos temblaban y cualquier movimiento hacía que le doliera la parte baja de su cuerpo, era un dolor horrible y de solo sentir la punzada se le venía a la cabeza todo lo ocurrido con Thad, cada parte de lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué?-murmuró mirando el suelo y sin vestirse aún, aún tenía puesta la bata.

-¿Qué cosa?-se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del ojimiel y se atrevió a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué me dejaste con él?-susurró sintiendo como una lágrima bajaba por su rostro.

-Creí que era de confianza-dijo acercándose y cerrando la puerta tras él-Creí que estarías bien con él, creí que…-sintió como un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta, le costaba hablar-Creí que te cuidaría.

-No lo hizo-susurró sentado al borde de la cama.

-Perdóname-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Papá-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa amarga-siem…. Siempre dice que…-guardó silencio por unos segundos-sólo Dios puede perdonar-dijo sintiendo como Blaine tomaba una de sus manos que descansaba a un costado de su pierna izquierda-nosotros debemos disculpar, nada más-terminó de decir apretando un poco la mano del pelinegro.

-¿Crees en Dios?-dijo impresionado el ojimiel, él sabía que Kurt era ateo.

-Creo en mi padre, y eso me basta-dijo bajando la mirada y tocando la alfombra de la habitación con sus pies.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, sintiendo la compañía del otro, pero Kurt no podía olvidar lo ocurrido durante ese día, no podía creer todo lo que había tenido que pasar porque Blaine se había ido de ahí ¿si no lo hubiera dejado solo eso no habría pasado? Estaba seguro que sí, a penas el pelinegro volviera a dejarlo solo le ocurriría algo más, lo sabía.

-Tengo hambre-susurró el castaño apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del ojimiel.

-Voy a preparar algo de comer-susurró haciendo el ademan de levantarse.

-¿No habías hecho eso ya?-dijo algo extrañado.

-No pude, tuve que volver a ver si estabas bien-dijo en un murmullo. Sintió como Kurt le soltaba la mano y no lo culpaba, él no se volvería a acerca a sí mismo si algo así le hubiese ocurrido, comprendía si el ojiazul ya no confiaba en él, nadie podría hacerlo después de dejarlo con un extraño que lo atacaba de esa forma.

-Tengo hambre-murmuró abrazando a Blaine y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, se sentía bien así, al menos algo más aliviado, porque no estaba bien.

-Haré la comida-susurró abrazando con fuerza al castaño y cerrando los ojos, la calidez de Kurt le llenaba el alma, pero le dolía que alguien más había intentado quebrarlo de esa forma.

-No me dejes solo-escuchó en un leve murmullo.

-No lo haré-dijo acariciando el cabello del ojiazul-Estaré aquí, vístete ahora-dijo besando el pelo del muchacho.

Se separó de Blaine y tomó el pijama que le había dejado sobre la cama, era de algodón y de color gris claro. Miró la ropa y sintió miedo de que el dolor volviera y no se pudiera poner la ropa, pero lo intentaría. Tomó el pantalón e intentó agacharse un poco para ponérselo, pero no pudo, la punzada volvió a su parte baja e hizo una mueca de dolor.

A los segundos, Blaine estaba arrodillado delante de él, tomando el pantalón en sus manos y ayudándolo a ponérselo. Todo en absoluto silencio. El pelinegro vio como Kurt lo sabía poco a poco por sus piernas, pero sin llegar a completar la tarea, porque ponerse de pie sería muy difícil.

El ojimiel se puso de pie y se acercó al castaño, abrazándolo en parte para levantarlo un poco y ayudarlo, en ese momento Kurt no reaccionó, ya que eso había sido inesperado. Por ello, Blaine terminó de subir el pantalón del pijama y soltó al ojiazul para que se sentara nuevamente en la cama.

-Gracias-musitó el muchacho bajando la mirada.

-De nada-dijo Blaine tomando la parte de arriba del pijama, la desabotonó y la puso a un lado, esperando que Kurt se la pusiera, cosa que lentamente hizo, porque desanudó su bata y la quitó de encima de sí, dejando al descubierto su blanca piel. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y quietos, Blaine por primera vez reparó en las marcas que había en el cuerpo del muchacho, manchas moradas en su torso y rasguños en otras partes, no podía creer que Thad había dejado en esas condiciones al castaño, no podía creer que ese maldito había dañado de esa forma a Kurt. El castaño no se movió, sólo observó las marcas, sintiéndose más miserable si era posible. Por ello, Blaine tomó la prenda y comenzó a ponérsela, primero le hizo pasar un brazo y luego el otro, para después abrochar cada botón con cuidado.

Kurt sentía las manos de Blaine sobre su cuerpo, era delicado y suave, se sentía reconfortado en cierta forma, pero tenía que admitir que nada era suficiente para que no se sintiera sucio y horriblemente mal.

-Vamos a la cocina-susurró Blaine extendiéndole su mano, el castaño la tomó y se apoyó en ella para poder levantarse, pero no lo logró, la punzada que lo abordó era muy violenta, le había dolido hasta lo más alto de la espalda. El pelinegro vio la cara de dolor de Kurt y se acercó para abrazarlo con suavidad y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, poco a poco. Vio con el castaño cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no quería ni pensar en el dolor que estaba sintiendo-¿Puedes caminar?-dijo en un susurro. No recibió respuesta, sólo sintió como el ojiazul lo abrazaba con fuerza, al parecer no quería soltarlo. Blaine sólo pudo estrecharlo contra él. Lo separó un poco de él, pero sin dejar que se sentara, lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura, se acercó a la parte superior de la cama y la abrió completamente.

Movió un poco al castaño, haciendo que se sentara en la cama e ingresara en ella, cuando lo hizo vio la cara de alivio de Kurt, al parecer la suavidad de la cama apaciguaba en parte el dolor. Lo acomodó lo mejor posible y vio como sonreía débilmente. Blaine se arrodilló a su lado y tomó una de sus manos, la besó con cuidado y la estrechó entre las suyas.

-Te quiero-dijo el pelinegro mirando los ojos azules del muchacho-Te quiero demasiado-dijo con la voz rota y volviendo a besar la mano del castaño. Se separó lentamente y salió de ahí, iría a cocinar algo para que Kurt comiera. Ya era de noche, probablemente cerca de las 9.

Cocinó una sopa instantánea y sacó algo de pan de uno de los cajones donde lo guardaba, no sabía qué más llevarle, pero tal vez con eso estaría bien. Lo puso en la bandeja y lo llevó a la habitación, cuando entró vio a Kurt con los ojos cerrados, se veía tranquilo, parecía estar dormido aunque permanecía sentado y apoyado sobre unas almohadas que seguramente él mismo había puesto.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y vio como los ojos azules se abrían, lo miraban con detención, se veían rojos y cristalinos, seguramente había estado llorando. Se sentó al lado del castaño y tomó la bandeja, depositándola en sus piernas, no sabía si entregársela a Kurt, no tenía idea si podría sostenerla.

-No quiero comer-susurró bajando la mirada y mordiendo su labio inferior levemente.

-Está bien-respondió Blaine-¿Qué quieres hacer?-dijo intentando distraerlo con algo.

-Dormir.

-Te dejaré dormir, mientras iré a…

-Quédate conmigo-susurró sin mirarlo.

-¿Quieres que me acueste a dormir también?-dijo en un murmullo y sin creerlo, sólo vio como Kurt confirmaba con un gesto de cabeza-Iré a apagar las luces y vuelvo-dijo tomando la bandeja y volviendo a salir del lugar.

Se sentía vulnerable, no quería nada, sólo necesitaba dormir, pero estaba seguro de que si se quedaba solo durante la noche Thad volvería y… De solo recordarlo temblaba, sentía que su cuerpo se descontrolaba y las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos de solo recordar toda esa situación. Se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta que vio que Blaine entraba nuevamente por la puerta, cerrándola con el seguro.

-¿La dejo abierta? -preguntó al ver la mirada extrañada del castaño.

-No-susurró desviando la mirada. El pelinegro se movió hasta su closet y abrió un cajón, de donde sacó su pijama, comenzó a desvestirse. Le daba la espalda al ojiazul, para no incomodarlo con eso, porque sabía que cualquier gesto podía ponerlo nervioso y hacer que estuviera intranquilo, se terminó de sacar la camisa y se puso la parte de arriba del pijama, lo mismo hizo con sus pantalones y el resto de la ropa, en minutos estaba con el pijama puesto. Se acercó a la puerta de salida y apagó la luz que estaba a un costado. Después caminó hasta la cama, en la que se metió desde el lado contrario al que estaba Kurt.

Durante todo momento lo miró, notando que el castaño temblaba levemente, decidió no acercarse, porque sabía que cualquier movimiento podía poner mal al ojiazul, por lo que sólo se recostó y se dedicó a mirarlo. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que vio como Kurt quitaba las almohadas de detrás de su cabeza y poco a poco se acostaba completamente, quedando tapado hasta el cuello con los cobertores. El castaño se giró hacia el lado donde estaba Blaine, mirando los ojos miel que se le presentaban, intentó avanzar hasta el pelinegro, pero no podía moverse sin que doliera.

-A…-intentó decir Kurt, pero la voz le temblaba-Abrázame-completo en un murmullo ahogado, al instante sintió como Blaine lo rodeaba con cuidado y él apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro, sintiendo el corazón acelerado del muchacho, lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió las manos del ojimiel sobre su cintra, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-Te quiero-dijo acariciando la cabeza del castaño.

-No me dejes solo-susurró quedándose dormido en sus brazos.

-No lo haré, me quedaré aquí contigo-suspiró sintiendo como el cuerpo del ojiazul dejaba de temblar y su respiración se tranquilizaba, se había quedado dormido.


	20. Día 44

**CocoHummel:**Ya quisiera yo que Blaine me secuestrara... pero no todo es posible xD Son totalmente adorables! =) Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo!

**Chiyo-san n.n:**Gracias por tus palabras, ahora verás algo más de vulnerabilidad de parte de Kurt y la culpa cayendo como un bloque de concreto sobre Blaine... Espero que te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y suerte!

**maritza lares:**Ahora verás lo que Kurt recuerda y lo que no, te darás cuenta de muchas cosas que parecían de una forma, pero son de otra totalmente distinta. Espero que te guste lo que sigue y cualquier duda me avisas =) Gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy bien!

**ariam18:**Como bien dices, la reacción puede variar, pero también entiendo que no te guste la reacción que tuvo... no podía esperar que a todos les pareciera bien o mal lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior. Sólo me alegra saber que me das tu parecer al respecto, espero sigas haciéndolo y tomaré en cuenta lo que me dices. Gracias por leer y comentar. Qué estés muy bien!

**fran3985**: Gracias por tus palabras! Realmente me has dado una visión distinta de lo que debería escribir y te soy sincera... no leí en ninguna parte sobre la violación (excepto otros fics, y no los leí ahora para escribir) y sólo traté de entender lo que podría sentir Kurt, nada más... y por lo que me dices me salió bastante bien =) Gracias! Realmente lo que me dijiste sobre las violaciones, las repercusiones y todo lo demás me sirve bastante para este fic, me es de gran ayuda =) Blaine realmente siente mucho por Kurt y lo adora, ahora verás hasta que punto puede llegar su adoración y venganza... porque no dejará a Thad así no más. También, en lo que sigue verás a Blaine y la culpa sobre él, se siente bastante mal por todo. Poco a poco debería salir Blaine a la luz... aunque se acerca más al lado oscuro que a la luz... ya verás ahora. Y lamentablemente el maniático, manipulador y salvaje Blaine no está oculto, está más a la vista que nunca. Thad tendrá lo peor...su infierno está pronto a comenzar. Blaine le demostrará todo su amor, aunque no estoy segura de si la forma es la correcta, pero esperemos que vaya mejor de lo que esperamos... Ahora verás lo que ocurre con los recuerdos de Kurt, solo espero no decepcionarte, porque tú eres la que sabe de estos temas y me encantaría interiorizarme más =) Y no te equivocas para nada con tus deducciones... para nada. Aquí está lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! espero que estés muy bien, mucha suerte en todo y nos leemos pronto! =)

**Yuna Hummel:**Blaine es totalmente adorable y se siente culpable por todo lo que ocurre. De hecho fue a "medias" pero cómo es eso a "medias" realmente es a medias por como lo escribí, pero al final es todo no más XD Ahora verás lo que ocurre con Thad, Blaine no se quedará tranquilo =) Por cierto, Blaine ahora se siente culpable y la mirada que Kurt tiene para Blaine es totalmente de... ahí verás, espero que notes que Kurt no lo ve como su príncipe azul como Blaine quiere...pero bueno. Espero que te guste lo que sigue! gracias por leer y comentar, un gran abrazo! nos leemos =)

**Team Warbler:**Warbler House? XD ya sabía que ese lugar tenía que tener nombre! XD Los imagino escondidos de la lluvia! (adorables!) Me alegro mucho de que no hayan leído de los celulares... es terrible! ¿Lloraron? Perdón que lo diga... pero genial! xD No importa si Anna no lloró =) ya tengo un fic en mente que puede hacerla derramar algunas lágrimas n.n sólo esperen y verán! Helena:A Blaine lo que le hace mal no es el gel, sino tener tan cerca a Kurt, pierde la razón xD Angela: A Kurt se le olvidó de momento lo que le había dicho Thad... pero ahora verás lo que pasa con sus recuerdos... Anna: Sí, lo violaron, en teoría es así... aunque Thad no haya terminado por completo el acto, porque existiendo penetración ya es considerada violación. Espero que estén muy bien! Nos leemos pronto, cuídense mucho y no hagan tantas travesuras, que un día de estos les quitan internet por un año y ahí si que no ven más el fic XD y yo no sabré nada de ustedes u.u Un gran abrazo para todos! Qué estén muy bien! mucha suerte! =)

**julieloveskurt:**Gracias por tus palabras! El Blaine que conocemos está, lo malo es que sale a relucir cada cierto rato y eso es lo más triste y cruel de todo. Debes creerle cuando dice que está enamorado, lo que no quita que este obsesionado =) Por un momento abandonó el egoísmo, ahora verás que eso no es eterno y que el Blaine oscuro vuelve... A Kurt le espera bastante sufrimiento, que realmente partirá el alma, ahora incluso es un poco rara su reacción al despertar, pero no está fuera de justificación. Exactamente, Blaine aún no gana la batalla y te aseguro que está muy lejos de cantar victoria, sobre todo con lo que se le viene ahora. Tienes toda la razón, le queda demasiado camino por recorrer para siquiera pensar en la felicidad... si es que llegan a ella. En cuanto a lo de Burt, ahora Blaine se enterará de ese tema, porque hay que recordar que Blaine no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó en Lima. Ahora sabrás exactamente lo que Blaine planeaba y lo que Thad hizo... Ahora sabrás lo que pasará con Klaine =) Thad no morirá congelado, pero sí... sufrirá =) a partir de este capítulo puedes especular con lo que le pasará a Thad. Espero que te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por comentar y leer! Espero que estés muy bien, suerte en todo!

**Luc de lupin:**XD Cierto, a Kurt no le quedó de otra... Blaine es un caballero, si fuera por él estaría con espada y armadura... pero bueno, sólo se debe limitar a tener encerrado a Kurt lo más normal posible... Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Qué esté muy bien y aquí está la continuación =)

**Dany:**Te creo que te haya dado risa, después de que lo escribí me pregunté de dónde había sacado eso, pero realmente no se me ocurrió nada más, porque no pensaba que estaba para hacer algo más elaborado después de lo que había ocurrido. Ese es el Blaine que a ratos se muestra, el vulnerable y que se desmorona por Kurt, el que es sensible y de cristal... Thad es malo, sí, en parte, pero decir el verdadero malo es simplemente abarcar demasiado =) en este capítulo verás por qué lo digo. Pronto aclararás lo que pasó en esa relación, lo que había de calentura y romance entre Thad y Blaine, lo que realmente fue esa historia... No sé cuál da más miedo, si Thad estando despechado o Blaine siendo el egoísta despiadado que ya conocemos. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo =) que por ser diferente haya sido de tu agrado =) ojalá lo que sigue te guste! Que estés muy bien! Nos leemos pronto! suerte en todo!

**AnaGarper:**Las vacaciones siempre hacen lo mismo =) ¿Blaine te caía mal? Pero si es tan adorable cuando se pone como psicópata maníaco! (viva el sarcasmo) estoy segura que no solo a ti te caía mal, incluso a mí en un momento no me gustaba para nada, pero ahora soy capaz de defenderlo, porque no puedo permitir que lo maten u.u porque hay varias lectoras que quieren terminar con él. Sus amigos y familia la pasan bastante mal y las cosas pueden seguir poniéndose color de hormiga, porque con Blaine nunca se sabe, sobre todo cuando atacan su territorio. Te aseguro que por el momento deberías estar con Kurt y nada más... porque ahora ni yo sé con quién quiero estar, sólo sé que quiero a Kurt... incluso Blaine me produce algo de rechazo en este minuto, es distinto al encantador al que estamos acostumbradas a ver... De Thad te puedes esperar lo que sea, al igual que Blaine... Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando el fic =) Ahora te tengo lo que sigue, ojalá te guste! Nos leemos pronto, que estés muy bien y gracias por leer y escribir =) suerte en todo!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Los agradezco de todo corazón, realmente espero que les guste lo que sigue... Por cierto,**el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el miércoles**, sólo espero que les guste lo siguiente!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

**Día 44**

Se sentía algo mejor, aunque no totalmente, eso debía admitirlo; pero desde que lo había visto amarrado de manos y pies que sus nervios estaban crispados. En ese momento deseaba matar a Thad y hacerlo pagar por todo, pero ahora más que nunca no podía dejar solo a Kurt, no luego de lo que había pasado, porque era su culpa el dejarlo solo con ese maníaco y haber provocado que lo violara. Sí, era su culpa; primero por haberlo metido a esa casa, luego por dejarlo solo con Thad, pero no volvería a cometer ese error, no dejaría que nadie se le acercara y no lo abandonaría más.

Hace al menos hora y media que miraba como el castaño dormía, estaba totalmente aferrado a él, a ratos clavaba sus uñas en su pecho y con eso notaba que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sin contar que se agitaba y murmuraba algunas cosas que hasta ahora no lograba comprender, lo único que esperaba era que despertara pronto y lo hiciera sin miedos, sin alejarlo de él.

Se sentía enternecido por la respiración tranquila que le mostraba el ojiazul en ese instante, lo aferró más hacia sí, y luego acarició con cuidado su cabello, era suave al igual que su piel, se sentía muy bien estar de esa forma con él. Sólo podía sonreír al sentirlo entre sus brazos, presionándose contra sí y a ratos enredando las piernas con las suyas, de esa forma estaba pleno, totalmente completo. Siguió observando al castaño, sintiendo como su corazón latía con rapidez al momento que lo veía abrir los ojos, suavemente y aún aferrado a él.

-Hola-murmuró Blaine con una sonrisa y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azules.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa Kurt, se sentía algo adormilado, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero a los segundos empujó con fuerza a Blaine y se apartó con rapidez de él, quedando al otro extremo de la cama. Lo miraba con terror y odio contenido en su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo asustado el ojimiel e intentando acercarse.

-¡Aléjate!-gritó asustado e intentó ponerse de pie, pero sintió la fuerte punzada en su parte baja y volvió a recostarse, emitiendo un suspiro fuerte-¿Qué me hiciste?-dijo con los ojos vidriosos y mirando con furia al pelinegro.

-¿Qué?-susurró sin creer lo que estaba pasando-No te he hecho nada-dijo casi en un hilo de voz y comenzando a comprender a qué iba el castaño.

-¡Qué me hiciste!-gritó sentándose en el borde de la cama y dándole la espalda, necesitaba levantarse y salir de esa habitación, no tenía idea de lo que le había hecho Blaine, pero se las pagaría.

-No te he hecho nada-susurró nuevamente y sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta- Kurt-murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Vio como el castaño se ponía de pie y avanzaba dos pasos, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo-¡Kurt!- se levantó de un salto y en un par de segundos estaba arrodillado junto a él.

-¡Aléjate!-dijo asustado el ojiazul apartándose todo lo posible y quedando sentado, lo miraba con odio y terror mesclados, no podía entender por qué dolía tanto ahí, no quería ni imaginar qué le había hecho, aunque lo suponía.

-Escúchame-susurró sentándose en el suelo y mirándolo con atención-No te hice nada, no fui yo-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior-te juro que no fui yo-dijo sintiendo como su boca se secaba.

-No veo a nadie más aquí-dijo alzando levemente una ceja y con sus ojos cristalizados.

-Fue Thad-dijo empuñando sus manos con odio-Yo jamás te dañaría-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te creo-susurró comenzando a recordar-¡No te creo!-gritó intentado alejar lo que veía, cerró los ojos y movió con fuerza la cabeza-¡No te creo!- decía abrazándose a sí mismo. Sintió como Blaine lo abrazaba con fuerza, pudo respirar su aroma apenas lo apoyó en su pecho, le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, haciendo que poco a poco se calmara-No te creo-seguía susurrando quedamente.

-No fui yo-volvió a susurrar sin soltarlo y sintiendo algunas lágrimas caer por su rostro-Fue Thad, él se quedó contigo ayer y… él… y te…

-¡Me violó! ¡Crees que no lo sé! ¡Crees que soy tonto!- gritó apartándolo lo más posible, pero sólo consiguió quedar a centímetros del rostro del moreno.

-¡No!- dijo mirándolo con atención.

-¡Por qué dejaste que me hiciera esto!- dijo temblando notoriamente-¡Por qué permitiste que…!- comenzó a llorar y bajó la mirada. Volvió a sentir como el cuerpo de Blaine se pegaba a él y lo reconfortaba, no quería eso ahora, sólo quería dormir y no sentir nada, no volver a despertar, porque dolía no estar junto a su padre, dolía saber que…-¡Tú lo envenenaste!- gritó asustado e intentando apartarlo.

Blaine lo miró extrañado, pero no lo soltó, Kurt se movía con todas sus fuerzas para que lo dejara. Estuvieron así por un par de segundos, hasta que el pelinegro lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿A quién te refieres?-murmuró en su oído sintiendo como los movimientos iban bajando de intensidad.

-Papá-murmuró a penas y reprimiendo el llanto.

-¿Tu padre?-dijo sorprendido y frunciendo levemente el ceño, no entendía-¿A qué te refieres?-volvió a preguntar.

-¡Envenenaste a papá! ¡Por tu culpa le dio un ataque!- gritó embravecido y Blaine lo soltó, vio como se alejaba por el suelo y quedaba a metros de él. Lo observó por unos segundos, y se quedaron ahí por unos cuantos minutos más, en silencio.

El ojimiel lo miraba sin poder atar todos los cabos sueltos, miraba el suelo y luego a Kurt, frunciendo el ceño mientras aclaraba su mente. Pero le era imposible comprender cómo el ojiazul sabía algo como eso, si no tenía información del exterior, mucho menos contacto con su padre.

-No te hagas el idiota-susurró molesto el castaño-Tú lo enviaste al hospital-dijo con furia.

-¿Qué?-dijo parpadeando repetitivamente.

-Lo que escuchaste-dijo fríamente y manteniéndose en su lugar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-se atrevió a preguntar, pero sólo consiguió una sonrisa incrédula de parte de Kurt y una fría sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca de ironía.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Porque realmente no es gracioso-dijo con burla-¡Lo envenenaste!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-dijo seriamente, ya no aguantaba seguir escuchando lo mismo.

-El tipo al que mandaste a que me violara-dijo con toda la frialdad posible e intentando no quebrarse al decirlo, sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero no seguiría llorando, ya había sido suficiente, aunque se sintiera horriblemente mal, no era bueno seguir mostrándose tan débil y vulnerable frente a Blaine.

El pelinegro lo observó por unos segundos, y estuvo por segundos en su lugar, sintiendo como un escalofrío lo recorría ¿El padre de Kurt estaba en el hospital? ¿Había sido envenenado? Pero cómo, si él había enviado a…

-Thad-susurró incrédulo y sintió como una lágrima escapaba de su rostro.

-Ese tipo-dijo furioso Kurt.

-Lo envié para…-dijo conteniendo la respiración y al fin entendiendo lo que le quería decir el ojiazul-Yo no lo envié a envenenar a tu padre.

-¡Sí, lo hiciste!-gritó sintiendo como se hacía un nudo en su estómago.

-¡No!- gritó Blaine molesto y se levantó de su lugar, caminó unos cuantos pasos y llegó frente al castaño, se arrodilló ante él y lo tomó por los hombros-¡Envié a Thad a que devolviera los expedientes!-se sentía asustado, no podía creer lo que le decía Kurt-luego le dije que volviera a Dalton-dijo casi en un murmullo, y guardó silencio por unos segundos- Leí el expediente de Burt-dijo frunciendo el ceño- tuvo un ataque el año pasado y…

-Fue cerca de estas fechas-murmuró en un hilo de voz el castaño.

-No quería…

-¿Envenenarlo?-dijo alzando una ceja con incredulidad-¡Lo envenenaste!

-No fui yo-dijo casi en un susurro-No fui yo-repitió abrazando a Kurt y sintiendo como se quedaba quieto en sus brazos-No sé qué le hizo Thad-dijo con seriedad-No tengo idea, pero nada de eso estaba en los planes-dijo alejándose un poco-yo no envié a Burt al hospital-murmuró sintiéndose algo perdido.

-¿Por qué tenías su expediente?-dijo casi en un susurro y mirando el suelo.

-Quería saber de enfermedades hereditarias que tuviera, por si tenías alguna enfermedad que no saliera en tu expediente-dijo con seriedad.

Se quedaron en silencio, Blaine simplemente podía escuchar como Kurt respiraba con tranquilidad y se atrevió a mirarlo, chocando con sus ojos azules y notando el odio que los inundaba. Nuevamente no lo quería, todo lo que había avanzado con él, Thad había hecho que retrocediera, que cualquiera de sus logros se hiciera polvo. El pelinegro se levantó y decidió salir de ahí, no podía seguir viendo a Kurt en ese estado, tenía que encargarse de Harwood lo antes posible y ponerle fin a toda esa miseria. Ahora más que nunca tenía que acabar con lo que había dejado abierto hace poco más de dos años.

Se encontraba leyendo una de sus historietas y no podía concentrarse en ella, por primera vez en años no le interesaba lo que haría Batman en esa "nueva" edición de hace más de 9 años y que ese día había decidido desempolvar. "Crisis de identidad" era una de sus comics favoritos y no podía negar que lo había leído más de veinte veces, pero ahora no podía pasar de la primera página.

-¿Qué sucede?-escuchó decir a alguien a su lado.

-Pensaba-respondió automáticamente y dejando el cómic sobre sus piernas. Estaba recostado sobre el sillón de la sala de los Warblers.

-¿No leías?-susurró su compañero sentándose en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas.

-Lo intenté-murmuró pensativo-Pero no lo logré-suspiró cansado.

-¿En qué piensas?-dijo el rubio extrañado.

-Blaine-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Blaine?-dijo alzando una ceja con molestia.

-No es lo que crees-dijo el castaño sentándose a su lado.

-¿No? Convénceme Nicolás, porque no te creo-dijo molesto.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo apretando una de sus mejillas.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Dime como me dices siempre-dijo seriamente y haciendo más firme su agarre.

-¡Duval!-le gritó molesto, pero sintió como la otra mano apretaba su otra mejilla-¡Nick!- gritó desesperado y sintiendo como lo soltaba y un fuerte ardor subía a su rostro.

-Así es mejor-dijo con una sonrisa-Y-dijo acercándose a él y quedando a centímetros del rostro del rubio-No pensaba en Blaine de esa forma-dijo alejándose.

-¡Hey!- dijo molesto Jeff-¿Y mi beso?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué beso? –dijo volviendo al sillón y retomando su cómic-Que recuerde te di el de buenos días-dijo poniendo atención en la historieta-y luego tuvimos nuestra… ¡Batman!-gritó mirando con horror el cómic-¡Devuélveme la página!- gritó asustado-¡Devuélvela!- dijo sintiendo como la rabia subía a su rostro.

-No-susurró Jeff con una sonrisa.

-¿No?-alzó una ceja y se lanzó sobre el rubio-¡Ya verás!- dijo haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Entrégame la página y te suelto-dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del rubio.

-¡No!- gritó mirándolo seriamente-¡Siempre que lees esas cosas no me prestas atención!

-¡Y cuando tú tienes tu teléfono me dejas de lado!- le gritó molesto.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo-Nunca me lo habías dicho-susurró calmándose.

-Ya era hora de que lo supieras-dijo seriamente Nick.

-¿Terminaron el par de tórtolos o aún están en su sesión de sexo desenfrenado?

-Cállate, Trent-dijo molesto Jeff, que movió a un lado a Nick para levantarse y luego le dio la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Es la verdad-interrumpió David.

-¿Verdad?-dijeron Jeff y Nick a la vez.

-Mejor siéntense que vamos comenzar-dijo Wes tomando el martillo y sentándose en la mesa del consejo.

Todos los Warblers de la Academia Dalton ingresaron al salón de ensayos, poco a poco se pusieron en sus lugares, algunos se sentaron en el suelo, otros en los sillones y varios se quedaron de pie. Todo en completo silencio, se miraban extrañados, porque esa no era la hora habitual de convocatoria, normalmente era después de clases.

-La sesión número…-iba a decir David.

-Da igual, estamos por otras razones aquí-dijo Wes seriamente y mirando a todos sus compañeros-Esta reunión la convocó Blaine-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Blaine Anderson?-dijeron algunos extrañados.

-Pero si él desapareció hace…

-Más de dos años, sí, y es él quien convoca todo esto-dijo Wes algo molesto por tantas preguntas, pero era entendible, sólo algunos conocían el paradero del líder Warbler.

-¿Dónde está Thad?-preguntaron algunos al notar la ausencia de uno de los miembros del consejo.

-Flint ¿Las puertas están con llave?-inquirió David sin prestar atención a la pregunta de la mayoría. El joven Wilson movió afirmativamente la cabeza y giró la manija de la puerta, mostrando que estaba completamente cerrada. La mayoría no entendía lo que ahí pasaba.

-Hay un miembro que nos ha traicionado-dijo con seriedad Wes-Y tenemos órdenes expresas de llevárselo a Blaine.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Jeff frunciendo el ceño, pero sabiendo a qué se refería.

-Thad Harwood-dijo Blaine entrando en el lugar y haciendo que todos se asustaran.

-¡Flint cerró la puerta, cómo…!-decía Trent sin entender.

-Puertas secretas en Dalton-suspiró cansado de las explicaciones que SIEMPRE había dado cuando hacía esas entradas al salón de ensayos, aunque la última vez había sido hace dos años

-¿No te vio nadie?- preguntó David preocupado.

-No, todos están distraídos con un incendio en el ala oeste, creo que el laboratorio de química explotó-dijo con desinterés el ojimiel y sentándose en la silla que debía usar Thad.

-El que te hayas retirado de Dalton no significa que lo destruyas-dijo molesto Jeff.

-No lo destruyo, tampoco me he retirado, teóricamente estoy desaparecido-dijo con desinterés-¿Podemos comenzar?-dijo alzando una ceja algo molesto por la demora, pero mirando a todos sus compañeros, quienes lo veían como si fuese un fantasma.

-Bien-suspiró Wes-Blaine, tienes la palabra y sólo una hora antes de que alguien note que estamos aquí.

-Es tiempo suficiente-dijo con seriedad y apoyó las manos en la mesa-Estoy seguro de que la mayoría se pregunta ¿qué hago aquí? Si desaparecí hace dos años-La gran mayoría respondió afirmativamente.

-¿No que todos sabían?-dijo extrañado Nick.

-No-murmuró David-Sólo algunos Warblers, cuando Blaine decía que le informáramos al resto, se refería a Flint y Trent.

-Gracias-dijo Blaine mirando al moreno y prosiguió-Desaparecí porque no soportaba el acoso de Thad-dijo con seriedad, la mayoría lo miraban sin comprender, a lo que Blaine suspiró con pesar.

-Como siempre soy tu voz-dijo Wes con una sonrisa y al instante el ojimiel le cedió la palabra-Anderson desapareció hace dos años ¿cierto?-dijo como si estuviera enseñando a niños pequeños, todos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente-Su razón fue-dijo con una mueca en el rostro- que Thad lo acosaba, al punto de que más de una vez Blaine fue…

-¿Fue…?-preguntó la mayoría.

-Thad me encerraba en mi propia habitación y…-no pudo seguir hablando.

-Dilo, no creo que sea tan horrible-lo animó Jeff, que a pesar de estar confabulado con todo eso no conocía tantos detalles.

-Me amarraba a la cama y hacía lo que quería conmigo-todos se quedaron mirando sin creerlo.

-No puede ser-decían algunos y esperaban más aclaraciones por parte del pelinegro.

-Es cierto-suspiró Wes continuando con su relato-Muchas veces Flint debió botar la puerta para que todo eso no terminara en algo de lo que…

-Pero aún así no pudieron evitar que Thad se metiera en mi cama e hiciera de todo -dijo mirando el suelo, todos estaban incrédulos por sus palabras.

-No te creo-dijo uno de los muchachos que estaban en el sillón-Eso es imposible si tú eres…

-¿Blaine Anderson? Eso mismo creía-murmuró mirando a todos-Pero me di cuenta de que no era así, seguía siendo la puta de alguien, a pesar de haberme cambiado de escuela, de internarme en la política de "no abuso" de Dalton, aquí descubrí amigos y el infierno.

-Nunca dijiste nada-dijo otro muchacho.

-Cuando lo iba a hacer me amenazó-suspiró cansado.

-¿Con qué?

-Con matarlos a todos, dijo que los envenenaría-la seriedad del ojimiel los tenía asustados.

-Pero…

-Y le creí, estaba asustado y estúpidamente le creí.

-¿Y te sometiste a todo eso?-dijo una voz casi al fondo del lugar.

-No tenía más elección-dijo lastimeramente.

-Por eso te fuiste-dijeron en un susurro varios Warblers.

-Sí, por eso desaparecí, hasta ahora.

-¿Decidiste decir la verdad?

-Sí, quiero que ustedes conozcan todo esto, pero no volveré a Dalton ni a mi hogar, ya hice mi vida en otro lado, sólo vine para que todos supieran esto, porque al fin me siento con la fuerza suficiente para aclararlo-dijo bajando la mirada.

El lugar quedó en un incómodo silencio, hasta que todos comenzaron a aplaudirlo, él los miró extrañado. Muchos se pusieron de pie y se le acercaron, felicitándolo por su valentía al hablar y por compartir algo tan difícil, muchos le prometieron que se encargarían de Thad.

-Muy bien, la sesión se levanta-dijo Wes dando un martillazo a la mesa, Flint abrió la puerta y la mayoría salió de ahí. A excepción de David, Wes, Jeff, Nick, Trent, Flint y Blaine.

-¿Estamos solos?-dijo David mirando a su alrededor.

-Completamente-aseguró Trent revisando detrás de los sillones y caminando a la puerta, la cerró con llave y se unió al círculo formado por sus compañeros.

-Casi me creí todo ese cuento-dijo Wes con seriedad.

-Yo también-dijo Jeff-Si no fuese porque Nick me aclaró todo.

-¿Se lo habrán creído todos?-dijo David dudoso.

-Totalmente-dijo con una sonrisa Blaine-Nadie había sabido de mí en dos años y ahora que tienen estas noticias, las creen-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haremos con Thad?-dijo extrañado Wes.

-Dejáremos que los Warblers se encarguen o ¿creen que soporten saber que su líder era abusado despiadadamente?-dijo haciendo gestos como si fuese una princesa en apuros.

-Eres increíble, Anderson-suspiró con pesar Flint-Inventar toda esa historia por pura venganza.

-Él abusó de Kurt, y no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que pague, aunque tenga que volver a mentirles a todos, no me cansaré hasta que reciba su merecido, porque Kurt no está bien y sé que tardará en reponerse-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando a sus compañeros, quienes sólo movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente. Tenían que ayudar a Blaine, sino a ellos les iría muy mal.


	21. Día 45

**CocoHummel: **Blaine no dejará de mentir, ni por Kurt lo hará, porque es la única forma en la que puede permanecer en pie y no verse vulnerable ante los demás. Entiendo tu catarsis, siempre es necesaria =) Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo =)

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Y a Blaine la calentura no se le ha bajado, te juro que ni lo ha intentado, porque el deshacerse de su calentura con Thad fue de momento no más, porque sabemos que aún le tiene ganas al pobre Kurt. Blaine jamás será sumiso, pero si es necesario mentir lo hará de las mil formas posibles. En el próximo capítulo me dirás a quién le partes la cara, porque en este de momento a nadie =) Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo!

**Team Warbler: **Nadie va a castrar a Thad, eso es definitivo. Bueno, no hasta que salga de este fic. Es cierto, Blaine no se manchará las manos, bueno, en parte, porque recuerden que quiere a Thad delante de él. Los pichones tienen más protagonismo aquí, harán lo que Blaine les manda. Los vicios son lo mejor del mundo ¿cómo creen que ignoro al resto del mundo cuando estoy frente al pc? xD Blaine inventará más de una mentira para encubrir y provocar cosas tanto en los Warblers como en quien lo crea necesario. Me alegro de que Mario haya sacado sus conclusiones, así como me alegra saber que fue bien escrita esa parte, porque sinceramente no me convencía mucho =) La vendetta viene en el próximo capítulo, sólo espero que les guste. Los Warblers le darán más que tabla al pobre de Thad, la tabla se quedará pequeña. ¿Las puertas secretas les recordó a Mario Bros. Y a Harry Potter? Y yo sacándolo de la película "El hombre de la máscara de Hierro" y algo del juego "Zelda" xD increíble lo que provocan! Nunca ponen atención en clases, eso lo sé xD así que no me vengan con mentiras. Espero que estén muy bien, gracias por leer y comentar! Cuídense mucho y un gran abrazo!

**ariam18: **El padre de Kurt tendrá su momento en este capítulo, aunque en el próximo tendrá más menciones que ahora. Y lo mejor está por comenzar, pero no en este capítulo, eso se vendrá en el siguiente. Espero que te agrade lo que sigue, qué estés bien y gracias por leer y comentar.

**Dany: **¿Teenage dream? ¡Es una muy buena forma para referir a Blaine! ¡Me gusta! =) No, lamentablemente el trauma de Blaine no es tan sencillo, digamos que Thad colaboró, pero no fue el causante total de la locura de Blaine. Tienes razón, hay algo aquí, algo que hace a Blaine ser así, pero calma, ya se sabrá. Cumplo tus deseos levemente con este capítulo, aunque te aseguro que más temprano que tarde los tendrás ¿juntos? Veamos si se le puede decir así. Y es cierto, este tema es bien complicado, sólo a mí se me ocurre meterme en algo así, pero bueno, mientras pueda continuar haré lo mejor posible =) Qué estés muy bien, gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste lo que sigue! Suerte en todo!

**fran3985: **Me dio más que ideas, sino mira lo que sigue xD Llevo esta idea lo mejor posible, realmente espero seguirla como corresponde, porque a ratos siento que pierdo el rumbo. Sólo espero hacerlo bien. El dolor y otras cosas más harán que Kurt pierda la cordura y ceda… en parte, al menos. Blaine no se exaltó con Kurt, pero sí provocó una reacción en los Warblers, que es parte de lo que aparecerá ahora. Blaine miente bastante bien y seguirá haciéndolo, porque le es necesario y engañó a los Warblers como siempre lo ha hecho ¿causa justa? Sí, es posible verlo así. Thad merece todas las penas del infierno, pero aún tiene una carta más para jugar, no se quedará tan tranquilo. Te juro que imaginé todas tus amenazas para Thad y duelen bastante. ¿Buen capítulo de enlace? Entonces, lo que sigue también lo es, porque en el próximo sí se viene algo bastante ¿perturbador? ¿extraño? ¿desquiciado? No sé aún cómo calificarlo, pero es algo =) ¿Realmente estabas de cumpleaños? No tenía idea… bueno, espero que la hayas pasado muy bien! Y me alegro mucho de que el capítulo 19 haya servido como un regalo de cumpleaños =) Cuídate mucho y espero que estés realmente bien, nos estamos leyendo, mucha suerte en todo y mil gracias por tus palabras! Ojalá te guste lo que sigue =)

**luc de lupin: **Blaine es vengativo, pero a Kurt lo protegerá a toda cosa =) Kurt seguirá sintiéndose mal, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que tendrá que aflojar bastante con Blaine… este Blaine no se acaba, seguirá siendo "malo" con los que sea necesario. Gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**Carlikurtlandia: **Descuida, comprendo totalmente lo de los estudios =) Gracias por tus palabras. El estado de Kurt es perturbador, pero aún así no durará mucho que digamos, porque en este capítulo comenzara a ir retrocediendo y cederá bastante, pero eso no dice que permanezca así. Thad es imposible verlo como malo, hasta a mí me cuesta verlo así, incluso es mi favorito xD me encanta! Pero bueno… era necesario. Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien! Éxito en todo! =)

Muchas gracias por comentar! Las "molestias" en Kurt no durarán mucho tiempo más, ya que realmente Blaine hace lo "mejor" posible al cuidarlo. Por otra parte, aquí aparecerá algo de Burt y una pequeña alusión a lo que ocurre con Thad, pero eso será mencionado por completo en el próximo capítulo que subiré **el viernes**. Espero que les guste lo que sigue! La canción que aparece en este capítulo es:

**Fuckin' Perfect de Pink**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

Día 45

Se había sentado en un sillón de la sala, el día anterior había tenido que inyectarle un tranquilizante al castaño para que se quedara tranquilo y pudiera dormir un poco, porque lo único que hacía era huir por la casa, como si fuese un animal que alguien quisiera cazar. Suspiró derrotado, no podía saber cómo se sentía Kurt en ese momento, sabía que estaba vulnerable y cualquier cosa lo dañaría, pero sinceramente eso lo estaba matando, porque el ojiazul lo era todo para él y ver que todos sus progresos se habían ido al demonio por un descuido, lo ponía realmente mal.

Fue cuando logró hacer dormir al castaño cuando aprovechó de ir y convocar en una reunión a los Warblers, sabía que eso sería lo mejor para castigar a Thad, porque tal como habían dicho en el consejo, los muchachos debían llevarle a Thad, nadie dijo que no podían golpearlo y torturarlo en el intertanto, él sólo lo quería en esa casa en un par de días más. Mientras, podían hacerle la vida imposible, eso jamás dejaría de ser bueno.

Pasaban de las 4 de la tarde y Kurt no despertaba, tal vez se había sobrepasado con la dosis que le había inyectado, aunque estaba seguro de que había puesto lo necesario como para que despertara hace dos horas. De seguro se había equivocado, esperaba que eso no fuera a traerle más consecuencias al castaño, porque ya era suficiente con los errores que él había cometido y sumar el homicidio de Kurt Hummel, haría de todo eso un completo desastre.

Blaine se levantó de su lugar, pondría algo de música, seguramente con eso se calmaría. Tal vez, podría poner sus ideas en orden y arreglar todo el caos que se estaba formando en su cabeza, sólo así podría corregir toda la turbulencia que se formaba en su mente, realmente nada estaba claro en ese momento. Y la canción que se reproducía en el equipo de música era perfecta, tanto para él como para Kurt, era lo que necesitaba. Comenzó a caminar alrededor del sillón donde dormía el castaño y sonrió al detenerse delante de él, se arrodilló y acarició su rostro.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice__  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<em>_  
>Bad decisions, that's alright<em>_  
><em>_Welcome __to my silly life__  
>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<em>_  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down<em>_  
>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated<em>_  
>Look, I'm still around<em>

Pudo sentir como la respiración de Kurt se detenía un poco, como si estuviese escuchando, se acercó un poco más y se atrevió a tocar los labios del castaño con los suyos, cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar que el ojiazul lo besaba, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que el castaño seguía durmiendo y que era una tonta fantasía la que su cabeza hacía.

_Pretty __pretty__please, don't you ever ever feel__  
>Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect<em>_  
>Pretty<em>_pretty__please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing__  
>You're f*ckin' perfect to me!<em>__

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong__  
>Change the voices in your<em>_ head__, make them like you instead__  
>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!<em>_  
>Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game<em>_  
>It's enough! I've done all I can think of<em>_  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same<em>

Necesitaba que despertara en ese momento y escuchara todo lo que cantaba, necesitaba que escuchara que era jodidamente perfecto ¡Nunca menos que perfecto! Pero por su estúpido error de dosis, Kurt seguía durmiendo y parecía no querer despertar más, se alejó un poco y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al del castaño.

_Oh,__pretty__pretty__please, don't you ever ever feel__  
>Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect<em>_  
>Pretty<em>_pretty__please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
>You're f*ckin' perfect to me<em>__

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear__  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<em>_  
>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too<em>_hard __and it's a waste of my time__  
>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<em>_  
>They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair<em>_  
><em>_Exchange __ourselves, and__ we do it __all the time__  
>Why do we do that?<em>_ Why do I __do that?_

_Why do I__do that..?_

Se volvió a acercar, moviendo un mechón que caía por la frente del castaño, lo corrió con delicadeza y sintió la suave piel bajo sus dedos, era increíble la sensación de tener a Kurt tan cerca, pero estaba tan vulnerable en esos momentos que no se atrevía a hacer nada más, no se atrevía a siquiera despertarlo, porque sabía que podía arruinar todo nuevamente y eso sí que no se lo perdonaría, aunque lo único que le quedaba era matar a Kurt, porque el resto de los desastres ya estaban hechos.

_Yeah, oh, oh baby,__pretty__baby..!__  
>Pretty<em>_pretty__please, don't you ever ever feel__  
>Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect<em>_  
>Pretty<em>_pretty__please, if you ever ever feel__  
>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<em>_  
>You're perfect, you're perfect!<em>

Se movió del lado del castaño y se fue a la cocina, por ahora era lo único que podía hacer y rogar a los cielos porque Kurt despertara y le brindara su azulada mirada, esa que hacía que se perdiera y sintiera que estaba en un cielo terrenal.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, asegurándose de que Blaine había salido de ahí. Hace más de dos horas que esperaba que se fuera a otro lado para poder correr a su habitación y no salir más de ahí ¡Lo único que le faltaba era que le cantara! Y lo había hecho, y era una hermosa letra, pero definitivamente jamás la consideraría en su repertorio, mucho menos si el pelinegro se la había cantado, realmente lo quería lejos de él, porque si no lo hubiese secuestrado no estaría en ese sitio, su padre no habría tenido ese infarto y definitivamente a él jamás lo habrían…

-Te odio-murmuró poniéndose de pie con dificultad y cerrando los ojos al estar parado por completo, dolía demasiado moverse, pero tenía que salir de ese sofá, porque sabía que entre más permaneciera ahí, por más tiempo Blaine lo torturaría con su mirada o sus canciones.

Caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la escalera, una vez allí se sujetó con fuerza de la baranda del lado izquierdo, sentía que cada paso dolía más y más, las punzadas eran horribles, pero debía ser fuerte y moverse lo que más pudiera con tal de subir y desaparecer de la vista de Blaine. Sus pasos eran inestables y cada dos escalones tropezaba, pero siempre lograba sujetarse y no hacer ruido, eso hasta que en el último peldaño trastrabillo y se fue de lado, quedando sentado en el tercer peldaño de arriba hacia abajo, no tenía idea cómo había logrado no rodar por las escaleras.

-¡Kurt!- escuchó un grito y sintió los pasos que se acercaban con rapidez, intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo no quería responder como debía y volvió a la posición en la que había quedado-¿Estás bien?-dijo Blaine algo alterado e intentando tomarlo en sus brazos.

-Déjame-gritó Kurt empujándolo lo más fuerte posible, pero no lo suficiente, porque el pelinegro lo tomó en sus brazos y estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a su habitación-¡Bájame!-pataleó el castaño en los brazos del moreno, haciéndolo desequilibrarse por un momento-¡Suéltame!- gritó y se movió lo que más pudo, ya no importaba si dolía o no, las punzadas daban igual, no quería tenerlo cerca a él ni a nadie, no quería que lo volvieran a tocar, no quería sentir sus brazos envolviéndolo y sus manos acariciando su rostro, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y Blaine terminó tropezando.

-¡Kurt!- escuchó como Blaine gritó con fuerza al caer, el ojiazul sólo cerró los ojos, pero en ningún momento se golpeó, cuando al fin se atrevió a mirar, notó que el pelinegro lo abrazaba con fuerza y que tenía los ojos cerrados. Habían caído por la escalera, pero el pelinegro lo había protegido.

-¿Blaine?-se atrevió a murmurar en voz baja-Blaine-susurró apartando los brazos del moreno de su cuerpo, se movió a un lado y notó que el pelinegro estaba inconsciente y uno de sus hombros parecía estar desencajado-Lo que faltaba- suspiró con pesar.

Se levantó de su sitio con algo de dificultad, no se había golpeado, pero por intentar que Blaine lo soltara había resentido más el dolor que sentía en su parte baja. Lo miró desde su altura y decidió dejarlo donde estaba. Caminaría de vuelta a su habitación y dejaría que se levantara solo, le daba igual lo que sucediera con él.

Comenzó su camino hasta el segundo piso, ya iba en el tercer escalón cuando volvió a mirar a Blaine, notó que no se movía y si él no hacía algo se quedaría ahí. Suspiró cansado, porque sinceramente no quería ayudarlo, no quería tener que preocuparse por su estado y mucho menos acercarse y tocarlo, a pesar de que el pelinegro había hecho lo imposible para que él estuviera "bien". Bueno, si en la definición de "bien" calzaba secuestrarlo, amarrarlo a la cama, besarlo a la fuerza, dejar que lo violaran, cantarle, ayudarlo en todo, preocuparte… ¡Basta! Tenía que mantenerse frío ante esa situación, no se doblegaría por Blaine, no lo merecía.

Con ese pensamiento subió a su habitación, tardó varios minutos antes de estar arriba, desde allí miró al ojimiel y caminó lo más rápido que pudo, una vez frente a la puerta la empujó suavemente, ya que estaba abierta. Entró y la cerró tras de sí, luego caminó a la cama, se iba a sentar, pero el remordimiento lo embargó. Se devolvió hasta la puerta y se asomó, pero desde ahí no podía ver a Blaine, por lo que salió del cuarto y se acercó a la escalera, desde ahí pudo ver al pelinegro tirado de espaldas en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados.

-Te odio-susurró caminando al baño y entrando con algo de dificultad, lo único que le faltaba era resbalar ahí. Abrió el pequeño mueble sobre el lavamanos y sacó un botiquín. Luego, fue a su habitación y buscó una frazada, no tenía idea de cómo haría todo eso, pero tenía que hacer lo posible por "ayudar" a Blaine, insistía, si su padre no lo hubiese enseñado tan bien no estaría metido en todo ese lío.

Caminó con cuidado hasta las escaleras, una vez allí bajó con suma precaución y aferrado a la baranda, bajó el brazo izquierdo llevaba el botiquín junto a la frazada, ambos cayeron por las escaleras. El botiquín se detuvo a un costado de Blaine y la frazada quedó a sus pies, de suerte no le habían caído en la cara, aunque sinceramente no lo habría lamentado mucho. Una vez estuvo en el primer piso se acercó al pelinegro y lo observó con detención, tendría que arrastrarlo hasta la alfombra que estaba delante de la chimenea, era la única forma para que no muriera de frío en el suelo, a pesar de que pretendía taparlo con la frazada.

Habían pasado 4 días desde que estaba en el hospital y aún no despertaba, los médicos decían que había sufrido un daño severo en el corazón, pero que todo eso podía afectar aún más a su cuerpo si no encontraban la razón del infarto. Durante todos los días, Carole y Finn visitaban a Burt, hablándole y a veces en silencio, simplemente pensando dónde se encontraría Kurt y qué pudo haber llevado a que el mecánico cayera de esa forma al hospital, era como si lo hubiesen envenenado, pero sin matarlo.

-Mamá-dijo Finn seriamente, levantándose de su lugar-Iré con Puck y el resto de los muchachos a buscar a Kurt.

-Tengan cuidado-murmuró ella tomando la mano del futbolista.

-Lo tendremos-le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y luego salió de allí.

A penas estuvo afuera pudo ver a todos sus compañeros, ninguno había querido pasar a visitar a Burt, porque sabían que era una situación intima de ellos, además, habían llegado recién y tenían que irse a buscar antes de que no hubiese luz de día, porque eso siempre complicaba cada vez más su búsqueda.

Todos se pusieron de pie, siguiendo a Finn en silencio. El pasillo estaba concurrido por las enfermeras, pero ninguna de ellas les decía nada cuando los veían, porque estaban acostumbradas a su presencia, era normal ver a todo ese grupo de chicos visitando ese sector del hospital. Todo New Directions bajó por uno de los ascensores, pasaron unos minutos antes de que se volvieran a abrir las puertas y entraran tres muchachos a ese piso del hospital.

Uno de ellos caminó hasta la puerta que estaba frente al elevador, se asomó para preguntar a la enfermera por la habitación de Burt Hummel, una de las mujeres le indicó que era la segunda puerta a la izquierda, él agradeció e indicó a los otros muchachos el camino. Fueron en silencio y una vez frente a la habitación se atrevieron a pasar.

-¿Quiénes son?-fue lo primero que escucharon al entrar.

-Somos alumnos de segundo año de medicina y tenemos como tarea visitar a alguien en el hospital.

-Es la verdad y están nerviosos o mienten bastante mal-inquirió Carole con una sonrisa. Los tres chicos la miraron incrédulos, los había descubierto-No se preocupen-dijo con tranquilidad-Entiendo que anden de curiosos por el hospital, mi hijo también lo hace a veces-susurró con una sonrisa y miró a los tres muchachos que observaban inquietos-¿Cómo se llaman?-debían de tener la edad de su hijo, no más que eso.

-Soy Nick-susurró el castaño-Él es Wes-apuntó al chico asiático-Y él es Jeff-indicó al rubio.

-Un gusto, soy Carole-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Wes acercándose a la cama.

-Es mi esposo, Burt-dijo aferrando una de las manos del mecánico.

-¿Qué tiene?-dijo Jeff poniéndose junto a la cama también.

-Hace unos días le dio un infarto y desde entonces no despierta-dijo apenada la mujer.

-Lo siento mucho-susurró Nick con una mueca y sin moverse de su sitio.

-Gracias-dijo Carole bajando la mirada-pero sé que estará bien y en unos días más podremos irnos de aquí.

-Nunca hay que perder las esperanzas-dijo Nick con una sonrisa-sino estarás realmente perdido-completó mirando a la mujer.

-Tienes razón-sonrió.

-Se ve cansada-dijo Jeff-¿Quiere ir por un café? La puedo acompañar si quiere.

-¿Harías eso por mí?-dijo poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco, desde que se había despertado que no se movía de su lugar.

-Por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole su brazo-Los chicos se quedaran con su esposo-dijo el muchacho mirando a sus amigos.

-Son muy amables-dijo caminando a la salida junto al rubio. A penas estuvieron afuera Wes y Nick se pusieron junto a Burt y le inyectaron la medicina correspondiente. De algo que sirviera haber torturado a Thad durante toda la noche para que les dijera lo que le había dado a Burt, afortunadamente el resto de los Warblers se habían tomado a pecho la invención de Blaine y la fuerza descomunal de Flint y Trent había sido muy útil también.

Habían inyectado al mecánico y Wes se apresuró en guardar la jeringa en el bolsillo del pantalón, a los segundos entraban de vuelta Carole junto a Jeff. La mujer estaba algo molesta.

-Quiero que salgan de inmediato de aquí-dijo con seriedad y los tres muchachos salieron de allí con rapidez. Una vez estuvieron fuera de la habitación se dirigieron al ascensor y al estar adentro se atrevió a hablar Nick.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Me dijo que el día que su esposo llegó al hospital había estado un muchacho con uniformes parecidos a los de nosotros en el taller-dijo con una mueca Jeff-Entonces, me tomó por el brazo y se apresuró en volver, seguramente se dio cuenta de que Thad lo había envenenado y creyó que veníamos a terminar la tarea.

-También pensaría eso si fuese ella-suspiró Wes recargándose en una de las paredes del elevador-Sólo espero que ese medicamento lo haga despertar, porque realmente Blaine se veía muy afectado cuando nos dijo que Thad había envenenado al padre de Kurt.

-¿Realmente creen que Blaine esté enamorado?

-No lo sé-murmuró Nick extrañado-Pero estoy seguro de que está más loco que nunca.

-¿Y dónde dejas a Thad?-dijo Wes alzando una ceja –Por cierto, hay que terminar lo que comenzamos anoche con ese animal.

-Tienes razón, no vaya a ser que los otros Warblers se nos adelanten-sonrió Jeff y al instante las puertas se abrieron en el primer piso, era hora de volver a Dalton.

Esa tarea no había sido para nada fácil. Primero, tuvo que arrastrar a Blaine hasta esa alfombra, lo tomó por los pies y lo puso ahí, no tenía idea de si había agravado lo del hombro, pero realmente no le importaba mucho. Segundo, debió volver por la frazada y el botiquín. Tercero, tuvo que caminar de vuelta hasta donde estaba el pelinegro y cuando se puso junto a él, notó que tendría que sacarle la camisa para revisarlo bien. Cuarto, sus cinco sentidos desaparecieron cuando quitó la camisa del pelinegro y lo vio con el torso desnudo.

-Cálmate, Kurt-se dijo respirando con fuerza-sólo es un chico demasiado guapo que te tiene prisionero-dijo dándose ánimos. Levantó el brazo izquierdo del ojimiel y escuchó un fuerte crujir por parte de los huesos, al parecer se volvían a encajar o tal vez lo había agravado más. Por lo que le había enseñado la entrenadora Sylvester, cuando estuvo en las Cheerios, debía poner el brazo lo más derecho posible a un costado del cuerpo de la persona y luego pasar la venda desde la parte más alta del hombro y finalizar la amarra casi llegando al codo, para que así se mantuviera fuertemente sujeto.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y, tal vez, habría logrado que la entrenadora lo felicitara con un "serías un buen asesino" porque ni en siglos esa amarra estaría bien hecha, pero él no podía más del dolor que sentía en la parte baja de su cuerpo y mucho menos con la culpa de haber tirado a Blaine por las escaleras. Aunque el moreno se lo había buscado, porque él le dijo que lo soltara, pero no le hizo caso.

Cuando se resignó a que nunca sería un buen enfermero, se movió un poco y tomó la frazada, con la que cubrió al pelinegro y luego lo miró por unos cuantos segundos. No podía pensar en nada racional en ese momento, porque intentar escapar de ahí no era una opción, se arriesgaba a ser atacado por lobos nuevamente y Blaine no estaría para auxiliarlo, ahora sí que no. Así que eso estaba completamente descartado y subir a su habitación para dormir tampoco sería una opción. Podría moverse hasta el sillón y acomodarse ahí, pero era más tentadora la frazada que cubría al moreno.

-Kurt Hummel-se dijo a sí mismo-vuelves a tentar a tu suerte y esperas que no te pase nada-suspiró con pesar-eres un idiota-murmuró con una mueca y se puso al lado derecho de Blaine, tapándose también con la frazada y abrazándolo levemente, necesitaba sentir el calor de alguien más, porque debía admitir que se sentía solo y vulnerable, pero los brazos de Blaine seguían siendo cálidos para él y podrían ser un buen lugar para pasar las horas que le restaban a ese día.

Cerró los ojos con suavidad al sentir el perfume del moreno, realmente era agradable y sólo rogaba por despertar antes que Blaine al otro día, porque eso sí sería espantoso si el moreno lo atrapaba ahí. Aunque siempre podría excusarse guardando silencio y manteniendo su postura fría, claro como si eso siguiera funcionando con el ojimiel.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Blaine abrió los ojos con cuidado, miró con una gran sonrisa a Kurt que dormía a su lado. Había comprobado que la técnica de "hacerse el dormido" que el ojiazul había empleado antes con él, daba muy buenos resultados, sobre todo cuando se hacía el desmayado a los pies de la escalera. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y atrajo más a él el cuerpo del castaño, realmente sería un buen remedio dormir junto a Kurt.


	22. Día 46

Día 46

Se sentía muy cómodo, estaba en los cálidos brazos de Blaine y no deseaba estar en ningún lado más. ¡No! Él no podía estar pensando eso ¿o sí? Lo mejor era despertar y darse cuenta de lo horrible que era algo así, a penas abrió los ojos pudo ver el pecho del moreno y luego los músculos definidos de su torso desnudo, realmente era afortunado por despertar ahí. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, tenía que quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía seguir pensando en lo endemoniadamente sexy que podía llegar a ser Blaine.

-Gobiérnate, Kurt Hummel-dijo seriamente e intentando librarse de los brazos del pelinegro. Una vez pudo reemplazar su cuerpo por un cojín, se movió a un lado y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para subir a su habitación y no verlo más.

Caminó en silencio hasta las escaleras y las subió con cuidado. Cuando estuvo en el segundo piso escuchó que llamaban a la puerta ¿quién podría ser? Aunque daba igual quién fuera, seguramente era otro amigo psicópata que tenía Blaine, no podía esperar más, ya que la última vez había sido brutalmente golpeado y violado por Thad, ahora ¿qué le podía pasar? Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió.

-Kurt-escuchó como lo llamaba Blaine, estaba al pie de la escalera y lo observaba, subía lentamente, mientras el ojiazul no podía mover ni un músculo.

-Están golpeando la puerta-susurró cuando el pelinegro estaba por llegar arriba. Volteó a mirarlo.

-Lo sé-murmuró con una sonrisa y viendo como el castaño se sonrojaba furiosamente.

-Tienes que abrir ¿no?-dijo nervioso e intentando parecer serio, pero le costaba.

-Sí-murmuró estando a un par de pasos de Kurt-pero vine por mi beso de los buenos días-dijo viendo como el ojiazul lo observaba, al parecer se había paralizado al verlo sin camisa.

-¿Beso de buenos días?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto, se acercó a Blaine y apoyó sus manos en el pecho desnudo del moreno.

-Hola-murmuró el ojimiel acercando su rostro al del castaño, quien acercó sus labios a los de Blaine.

-No soy tu puta como para tener que besarte-murmuró molesto y pellizco la piel del moreno, quien se separó de inmediato y lo miró furioso por unos segundos. Se separó molesto, ya que los insistentes llamados en la puerta lo tenían harto. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, sacó los seguros e insertó la llave, girándola dos veces hasta que abrió.

-¿A qué vinieron?-dijo molesto y dio la vuelta para ir a la sala.

-Te trajimos a alguien que te puede servir-sonrió Wes desde el marco de la puerta-está en el auto-dijo casi en un grito para que lo escuchara.

-Sorpréndanme-dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en un sillón. Wes hizo una seña a Nick y Jeff, quienes estaban a sus espaldas, ambos volvieron al auto.

A los minutos, entraron cuatro personas a la casa, caminaron hasta la sala y una vez allí se pusieron delante de Blaine, quien miró sorprendido y sin poder creer a quien tenía ante sus ojos.

-¡Jean!-gritó Kurt bajando por las escaleras rápidamente, había visto toda la escena desde el segundo piso-¡A ella no la tocas!- gritó furioso y abrazándola para protegerla.

-Kurt-susurró la mujer intentando tocar el rostro del castaño.

-Jean-dijo notando los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro-¿Estás bien?-dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente, ella sólo movió su cabeza afirmativamente-Ven-susurró sin dejar de abrazarla y guiándola a la cocina.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Wes sorprendido -¿Ellos se conocen?-dijo asustado.

-Sí-murmuró Blaine-Hace casi un año Kurt siguió a Sue después de la escuela y la vio ir al centro de cuidados de donde ustedes sacaron a Jean. Estuvo una hora al menos espiándolas, hasta que Sue lo vio, ahí le presentó a su hermana y desde ese día la visitaba una vez por semana.

-Con razón ella se alegró tanto de verlo, cuando veníamos en el auto estuvo llorando y llamando a su hermana-dijo Jeff con una mueca, no le había gustado llevarla a ese lugar y mucho menos tener que vendarle los ojos para que no reconociera el camino.

-Está feliz-murmuró Blaine mirando por donde se había ido Kurt, a pesar de que cojeaba, su sonrisa era autentica-Y eso me hace feliz.

-¿Para eso querías que la trajéramos?-dijo Nick extrañado.

-Nunca les pedí que la trajeran, de hecho les dije que no me servía la hermana de Sue-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿La llevamos de vuelta?-murmuró Jeff sin creer que la habían llevado hasta allí por nada.

-No-respondió seriamente el pelinegro-necesito sacar del camino a Sue, porque está muy cerca de descubrir dónde está Kurt y ahora veo que Jean nos puede ser de utilidad-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿La amenazarás?-dijo extrañado Wes.

-Ojalá resulte, porque hace dos días la vi merodeando por estos rumbos-confirmó el moreno.

-¿En el laberinto?-dijo Jeff extrañado.

-No, donde los vecinos-respondió mirando a los tres muchachos seriamente.

-Blaine, eso está a dos kilómetros de aquí.

-No puedo arriesgarme, porque es la única forma en la que se alejará.

-¿Qué harás? Porque no creo que Sue se doblegue cuando sepa que alguien tiene a su hermana-dijo Nick algo extrañado.

-Las condiciones siempre lo son todo-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Ustedes se encargarán de asustarla.

-¿Cómo?-murmuró Wes perplejo.

-Sean creativos, investiguen y hagan lo posible porque tema por la vida de Jean-dijo caminando hasta la salida-Eso es todo por ahora-dijo seriamente y abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos con Thad?-dijo Jeff extrañado de que no lo mencionara.

-¿Lo trajeron?-dijo sorprendido, ni lo recordaba.

-No, está en Dalton y Flint lo…

-No me interesa, hagan lo que quieran con él, no me sirve y quiero tenerlo lo más lejos posible de aquí.

-Como digas-dijeron los tres muchachos y se fueron de ahí.

Blaine cerró la puerta con llave y fue hasta la cocina, allí vio como Jean estaba sentada en una silla y Kurt servía chocolate caliente en dos tazones, luego les puso algunos malvaviscos encima, para después darle un toque con crema batida.

-¿Eres feliz Kurt?-preguntó Jean tomando su tazón, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y le alegraba su compañía, aunque no tuviera idea de dónde estaban.

-Ahora que estás aquí, sí-dijo sonriendo y sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Yo también-dijo ella y sorbió su chocolate, lo mismo hizo el ojiazul, quien miró hacia la puerta y pudo ver a Blaine, estaba serio en la entrada.

-¿Nos vigila?-dijo Jean seriamente.

-No, solo está aquí-aseguró con una mueca en el rostro.

-¿Está aquí?-dijo frunciendo el ceño-No me cae bien-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Quieres cantar después de tomar el chocolate?-dijo el castaño cambiando de tema.

-¿Me dejarías cantar?-dijo emocionada, sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo con una sonrisa-Tu hermana me contó que te gusta. Podemos disfrazarnos sí quieres, tengo mis mejores atuendos en el segundo piso.

-¿Me los prestarás?-dijo Jean entusiasta.

-Si quieres te puedo dar algunos-murmuró mirando a Blaine-También podemos cantar lo que quieras-dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a mirar a Jean.

-Madonna-susurró bajando la mirada-A Sue le gusta-dijo poniendo la tasa sobre la mesa.

-Madonna será-dijo Kurt mirándola con ternura-¿Quieres que subamos para ver los trajes?-dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-Sí-susurró tomando con fuerza la mano del ojiazul. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron a la salida de la cocina, cuando pasaron por el lado de Blaine, el castaño se detuvo y lo miró.

-Podrías al menos ponerte la camisa, no es bueno que Jean te vea así-dijo reprobatoriamente-Ten un poco de decencia al menos-dijo seriamente y vio que Jean lo esperaba a unos pasos de ahí, por lo que se apresuró en estar nuevamente junto a ella.

Blaine se había quedado mudo, no recordaba que estaba sin camisa. Kurt se la había quitado el día anterior para vendarlo. Tendría que hacer lo que el castaño le pedía, porque la presencia de Jean lo hacía feliz, pero eso sería por poco tiempo, porque pronto se desharía de ella. No podía permitir que Sue se interpusiera en sus planes.

Aún no lograba reponerse por completo cuando vio entrar a la entrenadora Sylvester a la habitación. La observó extrañado, según le habían dicho lo había ido a visitar cuando aún no despertaba, pero jamás la había visto tan destrozada. No podía imaginar qué podía ponerla en ese estado. Se acomodó en la cama y esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla.

-Sue-dijo Carole asustada, en ese tiempo se habían hecho amigas y era común que la llamara así.

-Se la llevaron-susurró mirando a la pareja.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Burt asustado, el día anterior había despertado y desde entonces lo habían estado examinando y ahora debía almorzar, pero la condición en la que venía Sue lo preocupaba.

-Jean, mi hermana-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, no lloraba, pero ese murmullo bastó para saber que todo eso la tenía destruida.

-¿Quién se la llevó?-dijo el mecánico sorprendido, sabía de Jean porque Kurt se había encargado de contarle todo sobre ella.

-No lo sé-dijo frunciendo el ceño con fuerza-No dejaron ninguna carta ni nada, sólo se la llevaron-dijo con los ojos aún rojos, había estado llorando, la impotencia y desesperación la habían quebrantado.

-¿Cómo sabes que se la llevaron y…-intentó preguntar Carole.

-Jean jamás sale sin su cinta celeste para el cabello, le encanta-dijo mostrando la tela y tocándola como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo.

-¿Hace cuanto desapareció?-preguntó Burt levantándose.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo la entrenadora sorprendida, veía como el hombre se sacaba todos los cables que lo conectaban a las máquinas.

-Iremos a buscarla, no permitiré que Jean sufra y mucho menos tú-dijo seriamente y caminando por su pantalón.

-Es mejor que...-Intentó detenerlo Carole.

-¿Me acueste?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirando a ambas mujeres-¿Saben el tiempo que perdí por estar en el hospital? En ese tiempo pude haber encontrado a Kurt, y no lo hice-dijo empuñando sus manos-No permitiré que pase lo mismo con Jean, ahora más que nunca debemos buscarla.

-Ya pasó un día desde que desapareció-dijo Sue bajando la mirada y presionando el listón en su mano.

-Y han pasado 46 desde que Kurt se perdió, pero no dejaré de buscarlo-dijo seriamente.

-Gracias-dijo Sue suspirando con fuerza, cuando la fue a ver el día anterior y no la encontró, se asustó bastante. Porque nadie supo decirle dónde estaba, nadie la vio irse.

No había salido a buscarla por su cuenta, porque se sentía desorientada, no sabía por dónde comenzar ni qué hacer sin alarmar a todo Ohio, pero eso no quitaba que ya había movido al FBI y a todos sus contactos con tal de encontrarla. No permitiría que le hicieran daño a Jean, era lo único que tenía.

Se encontraba en su habitación, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y se ponía un vendaje algo más ajustado, su hombro dolía. Aunque no tanto como para dejar de moverse, sería algo pasajero, al menos eso creía. Tal como le había pedido el castaño, se puso una camisa a cuadros de color verde. Llevaba al menos media hora en ese lugar y se sentía agotado. No sabía qué hacer, tenía a Jean y amenazaría a Sue para que dejara de buscar a Kurt, pero el castaño había puesto la pared de hielo nuevamente. Todo por la presencia de Jean Sylvester, al parecer había sido una mala idea traerla, pero era necesario, porque era el único punto débil que había logrado encontrar en Sue.

-¿Qué es eso?-murmuró frunciendo el ceño, se escuchaba la música de 4' Minutes de Madonna y Justine. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se asomó a la sala, ahí pudo ver a Kurt vistiendo su traje de animador y a Jean con dos pompones y un traje igual al del castaño, quien siempre había tenido dos de esos uniformes.

-¿Lista?-dijo el ojiazul sonriendo y alzando una mano.

-No-dijo Jean frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió Kurt al verla tan molesta.

-No quiero que él vea-dijo indicando al pelinegro.

-No me moveré de aquí-dijo Blaine cruzándose de brazos y mirando con atención a Kurt, quien se acercó al equipo de música y detuvo la canción, luego caminó hasta él y lo miró atentamente.

-De seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer, deja que…

-No, es mi casa y son mis reglas, harán lo que yo diga y…

-No-dijo seriamente el castaño.

-¿No?-alzó una ceja sorprendido y vio como Kurt se aproximaba a él, quedando a un palmo de su rostro.

-Puedes tratarme cómo se te dé la gana, Anderson-dijo casi en un susurro-Puedes golpearme, mandar a un estúpido a violarme…

-Yo no lo…

-Ahórrate las excusas-dijo entrecerrando los ojos molesto-Pero a Jean no la molestas y si quiere que salgas de aquí, eso harás-dijo con dureza.

-¿Si no qué?-dijo alzando una ceja divertido-¿Me amenazarás?

-No, pero te propongo un trato-dijo seriamente y acercando un poco más su rostro al del pelinegro.

-¿Cuál?-dijo casi en un murmullo, tener tan cerca a Kurt lo ponía nervioso.

-Déjala ir, devuélvela a su vida-dijo seriamente y sintiendo como un escalofrío lo recorría, estaba a punto de sepultar su libertad.

-No voy a hacer…

-Haré lo que me pidas-dijo rápidamente el castaño, con eso se había sentenciado, pero por Jean estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. Porque ella no tenía por qué vivir los infiernos de ese lugar, no tenía por qué ver los arranques de ira que tenía Blaine, no tenía por qué sufrir lo que no merecía y si él podía librarla de todo eso, lo haría, aunque tuviera que permanecer ahí por siempre.

-¿Y tú crees que…

-Sé que estás loco por mí-dijo rozando a penas los labios del moreno con los suyos-Es tu oportunidad-susurró sintiendo cómo se formaba un nudo en su estómago y sus ojos se humedecían.

-Se irá mañana a primera hora-determinó Blaine de una vez.

-Júrame que estará bien y volverá al lugar de donde la sacaron-dijo alejándose levemente.

-¿También quieres que le pida disculpas a su hermana?-dijo arqueando una ceja molesto.

-Si lo consideras necesario-dijo mirándolo retadoramente-solo hazla volver, porque no voy a permitir que la hagas sufrir por un tonto capricho tuyo.

-No eres un capricho, Kurt-susurró tomando al castaño por la cintura.

-Déjala ir y hablamos-dijo soltándose de su agarre y caminando hasta el equipo de música-No nos molestará más-le dijo a Jean, dándole la espalda a Blaine, quien simplemente salió molesto del lugar.

¿Realmente Kurt le daría lo que quería? No debía pensarlo mucho, el castaño siempre había privilegiado al resto por sobre su propio bien, en esta situación no sería distinto, por lo que se limitó a sonreír ante la idea. Cumpliría con su palabra y Jean Sylvester estaría fuera de esa casa lo antes posible.


	23. Día 47

Día 47

Cuando le avisaron que la hermana de Sue Sylvester había desaparecido no lo dudo ni un minuto, tenía que estar ahí y buscarla, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por encontrarla y que no le pasara lo mismo que a Kurt. Ahora más que nunca se sentía culpable de lo que ocurría, porque si él no hubiese golpeado ese día al ojiazul, nada de esto estaría pasando, seguramente Jane estaría en el centro de cuidado, Kurt con su familia y él simplemente en su casa pensando en cómo seguir llamando la atención del castaño.

Esa mañana había hablado con la entrenadora Beiste y ella le había contado todo, por eso había tomado su camioneta y se dirigió hasta el centro donde tenían internada a Jean, de donde desapareció hace dos días. Y hace un par de horas que hacía guardia en la entrada, tenía que averiguar algo, pero ¿qué? No tenía idea de por dónde comenzar o a dónde ir. Por primera vez su tan aparente seguridad fallaba.

Decidió ir a recorrer las calles colindantes, así tal vez tendría algún indicio o algo de lo que pudo pasar. Justo cuando encendió su camioneta vio llegar un auto, era un Audi TTRS. Eran los últimos del año pasado, era gris y bastante elegante para los muchachos que se veían en su interior. Se quedó mirando por unos segundos más y apagó el motor. En ese momento vio como bajaban dos de los chicos junto a una mujer.

-Los conozco-susurró mirando sorprendido al grupo, se quedó ahí por unos segundos y luego se decidió a bajar, esa era Jean Sylvester, la hermana de Sue-¡Oigan!-gritó corriendo hasta ellos, los muchachos lo miraron extrañados y siguieron caminando con Jean hasta la puerta, una vez ahí golpearon y la dejaron en la entrada, para después correr hasta su auto.

-¡Acelera!-gritó Jeff subiéndose al auto y viendo a Dave dirigirse a ellos.

-¡Es Karofsky!-gritó Nick subiéndose también-Si nos agarra nos mata-cuando estuvieron arriba Wes aceleró.

-No se me escapan-susurró Dave y volvió a su camioneta, se subió y aceleró, alcanzaría a esos muchachos, no los perdería de vista, porque estaba seguro de que tenían que ver con la desaparición de Kurt.

A penas pudo subir a su camioneta, encendió el motor y aceleró, el Audi iba una cuadra más adelante, pero no por mucho, porque su vehículo era rápido, mucho más de lo que parecía. Hizo los cambios correspondientes y en pocos segundos estaba a escasos metros del otro auto. Sonrió al notar que aceleraban, porque él también podría hacer lo mismo, sin problemas. Cuando notó que no aumentaban más la velocidad decidió acelerar y los chocó por detrás, haciendo que el Audi se fuera a un lado del camino, los había impactado con fuerza y vio como el auto se incrustaba en un árbol y ese camino conducía hasta Westerville. Sí, efectivamente se había encontrado a uno de esos muchachos cuando visitó el lugar para poner carteles.

Bajó de la camioneta, se acercó al lado del copiloto del auto y abrió la puerta, allí vio como uno de los muchachos intentaba soltarse del cinturón, pero sin lograrlo. En cambio los otros dos estaban inconscientes. Lo jaló hacia afuera y lo sentó en el suelo con rudeza, el joven sangraba un poco de la boca y otro tanto de la cabeza, se veía bastante aturdido.

-Nick ¿cierto?-susurró poniéndose a la altura del castaño.

-Karofsky-murmuró intentando abrir los ojos, se sentía muy mal.

-Tú secuestraste a Jean, junto a esos sujetos-dijo furioso y tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta.

-¿Me matarás?-dijo con una sonrisa de incredulidad-Tienes muchos enemigos, no te atreverías a hacernos daño-dijo burlesco.

-¿Viste cómo los saqué de la carretera?-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿siquiera viste cómo quedaron tus amigos? Ustedes tendrán más enemigos que cualquiera, porque estoy seguro que están tras la desaparición de Kurt Hummel.

-¿Hummel? Es un nombre gracioso ¿no crees?-dijo sonriendo.

-Más gracioso será cuando los entregue a la policía-dijo seriamente y sacó su teléfono celular. Tenía que llamar a la entrenadora Beiste y ella seguramente lo ayudaría, porque con su fama de matón y por el interrogatorio que le hicieron cuando desapareció Kurt, seguramente no le creerían que ellos habían secuestrado a Jean Sylvester.

Se sentía enjaulado, aunque realmente lo estaba, porque el no poder salir de esas paredes era estar en una jaula. Ahora entendía lo que sentía Pavarotti en su pequeña jaula, sólo esperaba que su pequeño amigo estuviera recibiendo comida y agua, que alguien hubiese reparado en él cuando desapareció. Aunque lo más probable es que Carole lo alimentara y cuidara, ella siempre había sido muy atenta con la pequeña ave.

Tenía puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa de color celeste, junto a eso un pañuelo blanco. Era un atuendo que le encantaba, pero que no iba en nada con su estado de ánimo ni con esa situación. Simplemente esperaba que todo eso fuese un sueño, que en algún momento despertara y viera a su padre traerle el desayuno, que sus amigas lo llamaran al celular y le dijeran que querían ir al centro comercial o lo que fuera ¡Incluso estaba dispuesto a ir a ver una carrera de Fórmula 1 junto a Puck! Lo juraba, pero ahora notaba que eso era imposible ¿cuántas veces Noah se lo había ofrecido y él dijo que no? Bueno, ahora más que nunca le vendría como anillo al dedo esa oferta.

Suspiró por quinta vez en menos de 10 minutos, se sentía aturdido, porque el día anterior estaba Jean en la casa y había dormido en su cama, abrazándolo con fuerza, ella tenía miedo de Blaine y la comprendía totalmente. Porque él también le temía, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero ahora que le había jurado que la dejaría libre, se sentía algo mejor. Pero no por eso confiaba en el pelinegro, porque traer a Jean Sylvester había sido terrible, había sido lo peor que podría haber hecho, porque la hermana de Sue era adorable, buena y encantadora; nadie en su sano juicio le haría daño, nadie. Pero Blaine Anderson, no tenía juicio, ningún juicio. Por eso le desagradaba tanto la idea de seguir en ese lugar, donde el pelinegro lo tenía preso.

-¿Listo para comer?-dijo el ojimiel asomándose a la habitación de Kurt.

-Sí-susurró sin mirarlo y caminando automáticamente a la puerta, se sentía como un autómata, sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría de rabia, pero ahora era mejor obedecer, porque esa fue la condición que le puso a Blaine para liberar a Jean, haría lo que él le pidiera y eso implicaba todo. Hasta lo más desagradable. Incluso lo que él más imaginaba hacer con un chico un día de euforia, tal vez con unos tragos de más o por el calor del momento, pero no obligado por Blaine, no obligado por el loco que lo había secuestrado. No, gracias.

-¿Te gusta la cena?-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, iba bien vestido. Tenía una camisa negra que hacía juego con sus zapatos del mismo color y su pantalón gris, su cabello estaba arreglado por el gel y tenía un perfume bastante fuerte adornando toda la escena.

-Sí, gracias-dijo el castaño sin levantar la mirada de su plato, el que revolvía desde que se sentó ahí. No tenía hambre y no quería nada que tuviera que ver con Blaine. Se sentía empaquetado en lo que se había puesto, y todo porque el moreno le había dicho que se pusiera esas ropas, porque tendrían una velada de ensueño. Pero Blaine no tenía ni la más remota idea de que la velada de ensueño para Kurt era ser libre y volver a su verdadero hogar, esa casa donde estaba su padre, Carole y Finn.

-No has comido ¿ocurre algo?-dijo dejando de comer y mirando con atención al ojiazul.

-No, todo está bien-murmuró ariscamente.

-Algo sucede ¿te sientes mal?-dijo mirándolo con atención y sintiendo que algo andaba bastante mal ahí, pero que Kurt no le quería revelar.

-¿Si me siento mal?-dijo alzando una ceja incrédulo y mirándolo por primera vez.

-Eso dije-susurró Blaine intentando comprender por qué estaba tan arisco el castaño.

-Dime-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y la acidez en sus labios-¿Te sentirías mal si te secuestraran, te obligarán a estar en un lugar donde no quieres con alguien que detestas y para más secuestraran a una de tus amigas y luego te hicieran hacer un estúpido trato con tal de liberarla? O eso no es suficiente-dijo empuñando sus manos y mirando con odio al ojimiel.

-¿Hace cuánto te guardas todo eso?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y recargándose por completo en el respaldo de la silla.

-Desde el primer día-dijo con una sonrisa y sintiendo que podría golpear al moreno.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-susurró tomando el tenedor y comenzando a darlo vuelta entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kurt sin creer lo que escuchaba-¿Es una broma?-murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

-No es broma-dijo levantándose y poniéndose a un lado del castaño-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?

-¡Te lo dije!- gritó exaltado y se puso de pie, quedando a la altura del moreno-Te lo dije de mil formas y nunca entendiste.

-Tal vez no fueron las formas correctas-murmuró mirando los ojos azules delante de él.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido por su respuesta.

-Ahora fuiste directo-murmuró entrelazando su mano con la del castaño-Ven-susurró guiándolo a la sala. El ojiazul caminó tras él y una vez estuvieron frente a la chimenea soltó a Kurt y caminó hasta el equipo de música donde insertó un cd y lo puso a reproducir-Ponte cómodo-le dijo acercándose a él y notando que no se movería aunque lo empujara.

-No quiero-dijo seriamente.

-¿No quieres?-dijo con una sonrisa y quedando a un paso de él.

-No-dijo con una mueca en el rostro y soltando un bufido, estaba harto de Blaine y toda su galantería, ahora más que nunca quería salir de ahí, aunque fuese fuera de ese maldito living, prefería irse al cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso y encerrarse por siempre ahí.

-Kurt-susurró algo cansado de todo eso-Ayer dijiste que harías todo lo que quisiera-dijo alzando una ceja y tomando al castaño por la cintura.

-Nunca dije que _todo_-murmuró furioso y se soltó del agarre de Blaine.

-_Haré lo que me pidas_, esas fueron tus palabras ¿no crees que debes cumplir?-dijo alzando una ceja con seriedad-Aún puedo hacerle daño a Jean ¿quieres eso?-dijo molestándose.

-No-dijo apretando los dientes, si podía seguiría protegiendo a sus amigos y familia, no podía permitir que Blaine le hiciera daño a alguien más-¿Qué quieres que haga?-murmuró sin mirarlo y empuñando sus manos.

-Quiero que te sientes-dijo con suavidad y con una de sus manos alzando el rostro del ojiazul.

-No-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior-¿Qué quieres que haga?-repitió-anda al grano y terminemos con esto, si aceptaste la condición que te puse es porque quieres que haga algo en específico-dijo seriamente y mirando los ojos miel delante de él.

-Como siempre, directo-dijo con una media sonrisa-Sabes-dijo suspirando-Hay algo que quiero que hagamos y a eso quería llegar con todo esto.

-Dilo y terminemos-susurró furioso y viendo como el pelinegro caminaba hasta el equipo de música y seleccionaba una canción.

-¿Bailas conmigo?-dijo volteando a verlo y extendiéndole una de sus manos. Kurt lo miró perplejo ¿quería bailar? Frunció el ceño extrañado, no podía ser que quisiera eso-Siempre he querido bailar contigo, lo haces muy bien-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

El castaño tomó la mano del pelinegro y sintió como lo tomaba posesivamente de la cintura, mientras él ponía una mano en su hombro y la otra estaba fuertemente enlazada con la de Blaine.

-¿Te gusta la canción?-dijo con una sonrisa el moreno y sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules.

-No-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Mientes-dijo moviéndose al compás de la música-Es una de tus favoritas-susurró acercando un poco más al castaño hacia sí-Cuando tu padre cayó al hospital se la cantaste y realmente es una canción hermosa, muy hermosa-dijo pegándolo a él y sintiendo como el ojiazul se tensaba cada vez más.

-Por eso detesto bailarla contigo-murmuró en el oído del ojimiel-Se la dediqué a papá y sólo él la merece.

-Es cierto-susurró Blaine con seriedad-Tienes razón-suspiró y se separó de Kurt, dejando de bailar-¿Qué quieres que ponga?

-No quiero bailar-dijo mirándolo retadoramente.

-¿Quieres cantar?-dijo sin detener la música.

-No, quiero subir y encerrarme en mi habitación-dijo casi en un susurro.

-No-respondió Blaine sintiendo como lo recorría un escalofrío-Dijiste que harías lo que pidiera-dijo haciendo una mueca-Y haces todo lo contrario.

-Realmente no quiero estar aquí-susurró caminando al sillón y dejándose caer ahí-No quiero bailar-dijo suspirando-Ni cantar, ni recitar ni nada que tenga que ver…

-Conmigo-terminó Blaine sentándose junto al castaño-Sé que me odias-suspiró echándose hacia atrás-Sé que no me quieres-dijo cerrando los ojos y dejado sus manos sobre su estómago- y estoy más que seguro de que lo último que harías será ceder ante lo que te pido-dijo convencido.

-¿Si sabes todo eso por qué me tienes aquí?-dijo alzando una ceja con extrañeza, nada de eso le calzaba.

-Porque te quiero, te necesito y quiero protegerte-susurró abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con atención.

-No quiero que me protejas, no he hecho nada para que me quieras y no te sirvo de nada-dijo seriamente-Sólo quiero estar con mi padre, que gracias a ti está en…

-Casa-dijo sin mirarlo-Ayer recibió la medicina correspondiente y ahora está en su hogar, sano y salvo-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué hiciste?-lo miró sorprendido.

-Nada, sólo hice las cosas mal-suspiró levantándose de su lugar-Entiendo que no quieras hacer nada conmigo, ni yo me soporto-dijo cansado-Ve a tu habitación si quieres o haz lo que quieras-dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿Lo que quiera?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, sé que no harás lo que te pida y te agradezco que así sea-dijo volteando a verlo-Porque no serías tú si te sometieras a una de mis locuras.

-Estoy envuelto en una locura, y es cortesía tuya-dijo ácidamente y poniéndose de pie.

-Lo sé-suspiró y se acercó al castaño tomándolo de las manos-¿Te puedo pedir algo?-susurró mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin creer lo que decía.

-¿Me das un beso?-dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No-respondió Kurt seriamente-No quiero.

-Está bien-suspiró soltándolo-Buenas noches- dijo caminando a su habitación.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta con fuerza, el pelinegro miró al castaño por unos segundos y luego se dirigió hasta la salida, iría a ver quién era. Ya no tenía más sentido esconderle a Kurt nada de lo que allí pasaba, porque cualquiera de sus intentos resultaba en un total desastre.

Sacó los seguros de la puerta, y abrió. Al instante sintió como alguien se le lanzaba encima y lo besaba con fuerza. No pudo responder, sólo sintió como lo empujaban un poco y la puerta se cerraba.

-Blaine-escuchó que lo llamaba con la voz algo ronca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo empujándolo con fuerza y haciendo que chocara contra la pared.

-Los muchachos intentaron detenerme, me tuvieron amarrado en mi habitación, pero escapé-dijo Thad con una gran sonrisa. Tenía un ojo morado, era lo más visible de todos los golpes que seguramente tenía en el cuerpo.

-Lárgate-dijo seriamente.

-¿Estás con él? ¡Por eso estás tan arreglado!-gritó mirándolo de pies a cabeza-¿Por él?-dijo furioso-Sabes que no te quiere, no te toma en cuenta ¡No te desea como yo!

-¡Cállate!-dijo molesto, sabía que Kurt escuchaba desde el living.

-¿Quieres que calle porque está él?-dijo abriéndose paso y llegando a la sala, donde el ojiazul seguía de pie.

El castaño miró con terror a Thad, había escuchado su voz, pero por ningún motivo pretendía volver a tenerlo cerca, no quería que estuviera ahí. Blaine no podía estar haciéndole esto de nuevo ¿aunque podría esperar menos? ¡Sí lo había secuestrado, era capaz de cualquier cosa!

- Hola-dijo Thad acercándose a Kurt-Eres la puta de turno ¿no?-dijo con una gran sonrisa, al instante Blaine estaba entre ellos-¿La nena necesita protección?-dijo mirando furioso a Blaine.

-¡Sal de aquí!-le gritó el ojimiel furioso, no podía permitir que Harwood atacara al ojiazul.

-¿Arruiné sus planes? –dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-Cállate-murmuró Blaine y sintió como Kurt retrocedía unos pasos.

-Blaine-dijo con suavidad Thad y se acercó al moreno, apoyando sus manos en su pecho-¿Le contaste sobre nosotros?-dijo con una gran sonrisa y viendo la cara de desconcierto del castaño.

-¿Nosotros?-dijo el ojimiel extrañado-Nunca hemos estado juntos-dijo alejándolo de él.

-¿Lo olvidaste?-dijo con una sonrisa y esta vez le hablaba a Kurt-Cuando éramos pareja en Dalton, nuestras sesiones de sexo en tu habitación, cuando íbamos al cine, teatro e incluso de paseo a la playa ¿Recuerdas los atardeceres en el jardín de la Academia?-dijo pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Blaine, pero sin despegar su mirada del ojiazul.

-Sal de aquí-murmuró el ojimiel sin atreverse a voltear hacia Kurt, todo lo que decía Thad era cierto.

-Dile que les dijiste a todos que estabas enamorado de mí, me cantaste delante de toda la Academia y…

-¡Cállate!-dijo tomándolo por la solapa de la chaqueta-¡Cállate!-gritaba furioso.

-¿Acaso miento?-dijo dolido.

-Es la verdad, pero ya no te quiero, y te lo dije hace dos años. Todo terminó-dijo sin soltarlo.

-¿Él es la razón?-dijo mirando a Kurt con frialdad, había visto como sus ojos se cristalizaban, tal vez era cierto que sentía algo por Blaine-¿Acaso te atreverás a mostrarlo al mundo y gritar que lo amas, así como hiciste conmigo?-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sal de aquí-dijo soltándolo y mirando el suelo, no soportaba que Kurt escuchara todas esas cosas.

-Veo que no te atreves a mostrarlo-dijo con una ceja alzada-Sino no lo tendrías escondido aquí, estarías intentando conquistarlo afuera, donde todos te vieran. Al parecer no es un buen partido, creo que no acertaste con tu elección-al decir esa última frase sintió como Blaine le daba un fuerte puñetazo, haciéndolo caer al suelo-Sólo a él lo proteges así-susurró sintiendo un nudo en su garganta-Nunca hiciste algo así por mí.

-Lo que tuvimos no se compara con lo que siento por Kurt-susurró mirándolo molesto-Ándate ahora-dijo viendo cómo se ponía de pie.

-Tienes suerte-dijo hablándole a Kurt-Pero no te durará mucho, porque me encargaré de que tu vida sea un infierno-dijo furioso y caminando a la puerta.

-No-dijo Blaine tomándolo de un brazo-Tú no vas a ningún lado-dijo dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la parte baja, haciendo que cayera al suelo-Ahora sí que no te libras, Harwood-murmuró furioso, lo tomó en sus brazos y abrió una puerta que había en la sala, Kurt jamás la había visto. Al parecer era una de las tantas puertas secretas de la que le había hablado el pelinegro, vio como bajaba unas escaleras y desaparecía por unos minutos. Luego vio como Blaine subía de vuelta y cerraba la puerta con llave.

El ojiazul lo miró por unos segundos y no sabía qué hacer. Porque ahora podía pedir explicaciones de todo eso pero ¿para qué si con Blaine no eran nada? También podía irse a su habitación y no salir más de ahí. Pero su cuerpo no lo ayudaba, porque no se podía mover de su lugar, sus piernas no se lo permitían.

-Kurt-susurró Blaine mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación-¿Estás bien?-dijo caminando hasta él y quedando a unos pasos de distancia.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?-dijo en un hilo de voz y luego miró asustado al pelinegro ¿de dónde habían salido esas palabras? No podía ser posible que él hubiese dicho eso, su mente le estaba jugando sucio, él no quería eso ¿o sí?

-No-respondió el pelinegro-Ve a tu habitación, es mejor que descanses-susurró mirándolo a los ojos. Kurt sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo y subió hasta su cuarto. Una vez ahí se sintió extraño, no podía creer que había sido rechazado por Blaine, pero ¿en qué minuto se le había ocurrido entregarse en bandeja a él? No podía estar pasando eso, no podía dejar que sus impulsos ganaran, porque sino todo eso terminaría en un gran desastre.


	24. Día 50

**Día 50**

Llevaban más de media hora mirándose y aún no escuchaba nada salir de su boca, necesitaba saber, necesitaba conocer a quién la había sacado de ese lugar hace unos días, pero Jean se negaba a hablar. Insistía con que lo había prometido, ella no podía hablar, no podía contar nada de nada.

-Es inútil-dijo la psicóloga saliendo del cuarto de Jean-No quiere hablar, dice que prometió no hablar.

-Déjeme entrar, hablaré con ella-dijo Sue molesta, no la habían dejado ingresar cuando se enteró de que su hermana estaba de vuelta, todos habían insistido que lo mejor era que ella no interfiriera.

-Pase, pero no creo que logre más que yo-dijo la otra mujer con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Segura? Porque ha estado tres días con ella y no ha conseguido nada.

-¿Y usted se cree capaz de conseguirlo?

-No conoce a Sue Sylvester-dijo con una sonrisa y entró cerrando la puerta con el pestillo interior.

-¡Sue!-gritó su hermana y ella se acercó para abrazarla, había extrañado tanto a Jean, no sabía quién podría haberla secuestrado, ni las razones de ello.

-Jean-murmuró apretándola contra su pecho-¿Estás bien?-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Sí-susurró aún sonriendo-Estoy bien-aseguró cuando su hermana se separó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-¿Segura?-dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Sí-dijo sin soltar las manos de la rubia.

-¿Quién te sacó de aquí?-dijo seriamente.

-No puedo hablar-dijo seriamente-Prometí no hablar-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Jean-susurró con una sonrisa-No hay cámaras ni micrófonos, nadie nos escuchará-vio como Jean la miraba algo confundida-Nadie lo sabrá, lo prometo-dijo alzando su mano derecha-Yo, Sue Sylvester, juro no decir lo que me cuente Jean-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas que si rompes el juramento no te hablaré más?

-Lo recuerdo, por eso, sólo yo lo sabré-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nunca es así, siempre lo saben más personas-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es porque es necesario, a veces, pero tal vez ahora no lo sea-dijo con una sonrisa y presionando una de las manos de su hermana-Ahora cuéntame.

-Fueron tres chicos-dijo mirando el suelo.

-¿Te hicieron daño?-preguntó alarmada.

-No, fueron muy amables conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde te llevaron?-dijo extrañada, eso no era normal.

-A una casa, pero me taparon los ojos para que no viera el camino-dijo molesta.

-¿Qué había en esa casa?-dijo aún más confundida, eso no tenía mucho sentido.

-Kurt-dijo Jean casi en un susurro.

-¿Kurt?-Sue no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-¿Porcelana?-preguntó exaltada.

-Sí, me dejó cantar y bailar-dijo con una sonrisa-4' Minutes de Madonna.

-La bailó junto a las Cheerios-susurró Sue frunciendo el ceño, eso no tenía sentido-¿No sabes qué lugar era?-dijo con extrañeza.

-No, pero el viaje era muy largo y me quedé dormida cuando volvíamos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué más te dijo Kurt?

-No es feliz-dijo haciendo una mueca-Extraña a su papá-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Está herido?-preguntó Sue sabiendo que debía romper la promesa hecha a Jean.

-No, él está bien-dijo recordando la sonrisa que le dedicara Kurt cuando ella se fue-Me hizo prometer que te cuidaría y él me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Porcelana-suspiró Sue, esa era información valiosa, tenía que hablar con Burt Hummel.

-¿Le contarás a alguien?-Preguntó Jean mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

-Debo hacerlo, sabes que todos buscan a Kurt y deben saber que sigue vivo y está bien.

-Sí-susurró Jean.

-Iré a hablar con el padre de Kurt ¿sí?

-Está bien-dijo Jean viendo como Sue caminaba a la puerta-Está con un chico muy atractivo.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañada y volviendo a su lugar-¿Qué chico?

-Uno muy lindo, lo cuida y lo quiere mucho, se nota-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Voy y vuelvo, Jean-dijo sin encontrarle sentido a lo último que le dijo, pero viniendo de su hermana lo tenía, porque ella no mentía y siempre tenía razón.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el centro de cuidados de Lima, Sue Sylvester lo esperaba ahí y le había dicho que tenía información valiosa sobre Kurt. No sabía qué podría ser, pero estaba seguro que era más de lo que él había conseguido en esas semanas.

-Burt-dijo la rubia cuando lo vio bajar de la camioneta y notó que estaba muy serio, lo mejor sería hablar en un lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos, porque la calle no era un buen sitio.

Caminaron al interior del centro y se ubicaron en uno de los jardines, sentándose en dos sillas de madera, alrededor de una mesa redonda y pequeña.

-Te escucho, me llamaste urgente y…

-Kurt está vivo-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo viste?-dijo exaltado y esperando a que la entrenadora siguiera hablando.

-Jean habló esta mañana y me dijo que había estado con Kurt cuando se la llevaron, que bailaron y cantaron-suspiró con fuerza, era difícil hablar de Porcelana cuando no estaba con ellos-También dijo que no era feliz, y que te extrañaba-tomó una de las manos del mecánico y la presionó con fuerza.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo desesperado.

-No lo sabe, taparon sus ojos cuando se la llevaron y cuando la traían también, pero dijo que era un camino largo, porque se quedó dormida.

-Está fuera de Lima-susurró Burt desesperado, no podía creer que al fin habían noticias de su hijo, pero aún así no podía hacer nada, porque no era lo que esperaba, al menos aún tenía la seguridad de que estaba vivo.

-Lo encontraremos, lo prometo.

-Gracias-murmuró tomando con fuerza la mano de Sue, realmente quería creer en sus palabras, pero le costaba demasiado.

Se extrañó cuando Blaine no lo llamó a desayunar ni a almorzar, no sabía por qué no lo había hecho, por ello decidió bajar a ver qué ocurría. Lo encontró en la sala, recostado en el sillón y con los ojos cerrados. Se veía cansado.

-Hola-susurró el castaño sentándose en otro sillón, desde ahí observó como abría los ojos y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos, pero no recibió respuesta. Al parecer Blaine seguía sin hablarle, como venía haciendo desde que Thad llegó a esa casa.

-¿Por qué no me hablas?-susurró el ojiazul extrañado-¿Estás enojado?-dijo alzando una ceja, pero no recibió respuesta-Blaine-lo llamó seriamente-¿Te hice algo para que no me hables? Ya van tres días y sigues esquivándome-dijo molesto.

Pero el moreno se mantuvo en silencio, no le dirigió la palabra y mucho menos lo miró. Se levantó de su lugar y se fue hasta la cocina, una vez ahí comenzó a pelar una naranja, miraba el suelo con detención y sentía que su mente era un caos, tenía que ordenar sus ideas y proceder con cuidado. Porque ahora más que nunca se metería en un lío si se equivocaba de nuevo. Eran suficientes errores para seguir cometiendo más.

-¡No me esquives!-escuchó como Kurt le gritaba desde la entrada.

-No te esquivo-respondió instintivamente y luego se reprimió mentalmente, se suponía que no le hablaría, hasta ahora iba bien.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me hablabas?-dijo poniéndose delante de él, se sentía desesperado, era horrible estar atrapado en esa casa, pero aún peor era que no lo hablara porque se le daba la gana, necesitaba saber que aún era importante y que por lo mismo no lo asesinaría o se desharía de él.

Blaine alzó la mirada y no se atrevió a decir nada, no podía, porque podía arruinar todo de nuevo y era lo que menos quería. Era suficiente con tener a Thad en el subterráneo de la casa, alimentarlo y escuchar sus estupideces cada vez que iba a verlo. No necesitaba más tensión que la que tenía en ese minuto, pero tampoco podía esquivar a Kurt por siempre. Además, era algo imposible de hacer, mucho más ahora que lo buscaba para hablar ¿desde cuándo el castaño hacía eso? Seguramente tramaba escapar, pero no le resultaría.

-Blaine-dijo Kurt acercándose a él y arrebatándole la naranja de las manos, lo que hizo que el moreno se sobresaltara, no se había dado cuenta de que el ojiazul estaba tan cerca-¿Me vas a hablar o seguirás ignorándome?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-dijo cortante y viendo la mirada de extrañeza del muchacho.

-¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Estás enojado?-Dijo el castaño sin entender por qué le preocupaba que Blaine no le hablara, debía estar contento por eso, si antes lo único que quería era que lo dejara en paz y ahora buscaba que le hablara ¿quién lo entendía? Él realmente no comprendía su propio actuar, era bastante confuso.

-¿Para qué quieres que te hable? Hace tres días dijiste que me odiabas y que no te importaba ¿No estás feliz de que no te hable?

-No-dijo seriamente-Me desespera que no hables-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-susurró frunciendo el ceño-Me odias, es obvio que no quieras que te hable y estés feliz si no lo hago, pero por qué necesitas que te…

-¡Porque me importas!-gritó ofuscado, lo había dicho y ahora no había vuelta.

-¿Qué?-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era algo que hace mucho ansiaba escuchar de los labios de Kurt, pero parecía una burda mentira, no más que eso.

-Lo que escuchaste-dijo el castaño acercándose más a él-Me importas-susurró pasando sus brazos por el cuello del moreno-No me ignores-dijo acercando su rostro al de Blaine.

-No-susurró alejándolo un poco-Kurt esto…-sintió como el castaño lo besaba con suavidad, intentó alejarlo, pero fue imposible, sus labios eran condenadamente suaves que era imposible soltarlos, sobre todo cuando los había deseado tanto.

Lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, sentía como el castaño se presionaba contra él y lo besaba con fuerza. Por lo que él se dejó hacer, no podía creer lo que ocurría, era algo que sólo en sueños era posible.

-Blaine-susurró Kurt separándose de él levemente, estaba agitado. El moreno lo miraba con una sonrisa boba en los labios, no podía creer que al fin tenía a Kurt en sus brazos y había sido el ojiazul quien se había acercado-Yo…-susurró el castaño extrañado-Lo siento-se separó rápidamente y corrió a su habitación.

Subió lo más rápido que pudo, no podía creer en qué minuto se le había ocurrido besar a Blaine. No podía entender cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo así, pero necesitaba callarlo de alguna manera y no encontró mejor forma para hacerlo, se había sentido tan bien besarlo. Aunque ahora no sabía cómo lo iría a mirar, porque eso había sido un exceso y lo sabía. No tenía idea de lo que haría de ahora en adelante, tenía que salir de ahí, era seguro, porque ya no se reconocía. Ese no era el Kurt Hummel que se defendía con garras y mordía, este era uno muy distinto, uno que se estaba enamorando de alguien que no correspondía.

-No puede ser-susurró apoyado en la puerta de la habitación-No siento nada por él, se supone que no-susurró mirando a un punto en la habitación-No me puedo enamorar de él, eso no está bien-frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, tenía que salir ahora de ahí.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta, miró a todas partes, no estaba el pelinegro por ahí. No al menos en un sitio donde pudiera verlo. Bajó las escaleras silenciosamente y caminó hasta la salida de la casa, giró la perilla y abrió. La puerta estaba abierta, como hace unas semanas, de alguna forma todo volvía a repetirse, pero ahora estaba seguro de lo que haría, aunque había sido un impulso como la vez anterior. Salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se había quedado quieto en su lugar, no podía creer que Kurt lo besara de esa forma y luego saliera corriendo ¿Acaso no lo había hecho porque lo sentía? No, seguramente creyó que lo rechazaría o algo así, pero él jamás haría eso. Porque amaba al castaño, lo adoraba con todo su ser, era increíblemente fantástico. Entonces ¿por qué Kurt lo besaba y luego corría a su habitación? Al parecer no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho. Lo mejor era dejarlo solo por un rato y ocuparse de los asuntos que ahora lo mantenían estresado, y esos eran todo lo que tenía que ver con Thad.

Bajó al subterráneo y cuando encendió la luz se sorprendió al no ver al pelinegro amarrado, estaba de pie y mirando el lugar.

-¿No has pensado en tomar un curso para hacer nudos? Los haces muy mal-dijo con una sonrisa Thad.

-Gracias por decirlo, no me había dado cuenta-dijo sarcástico-Aunque haces trampa cuando tienes un cuchillo-dijo acercándose a él y arrebatándole el arma de la mano izquierda.

-¿Lo notaste?-dijo aparentando sorpresa, se acercó más a Blaine y lo acorraló contra una de las murallas.

-¿Qué pretendes, Harwood?

-¿Harwood? ¿Ya olvidaste cómo me decías cuando estábamos en la cama?-dijo con una sonrisa y apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de Blaine.

-Basta-murmuró y lo empujó débilmente, tenía que admitir que su cuerpo reaccionaba con su cercanía y sobre todo después del beso que le había dado Kurt.

-¿Me dirás que no reaccionas cuando te toco?-dijo poniendo una mano en la entrepierna del ojimiel.

-Déjame en paz-dijo entre dientes y lo empujó con fuerza, no podía permitir que ese animal estuviera suelto y mucho menos junto a Kurt, tenía que hacer algo para mantenerlo lejos.

Lo miró por unos segundos y detrás de Thad pudo ver una red. Con eso seguramente lograría dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Ni lo intentes-susurró el pelinegro-No me dejaré someter.

-¿Darás la pelea?-dijo alzando una ceja incrédulo.

-Siempre doy la pelea-murmuró Thad con una sonrisa-Y…

-Nunca me has ganado, Harwood.

-No, porque siempre me arrinconabas y me montabas como si fuésemos animales.

-Pero a ti te gustaba-dijo Blaine acorralándolo.

-Y a ti también-susurró sintiendo como el ojimiel lo tomaba de la cintura y lo atraía hacia sí. Lo besó lentamente y pudo sentir como Thad se dejaba hacer, poco a poco se veía más vulnerable e iba cayendo en su trampa. Ahora sí, lo tenía donde quería.

-Te quiero, no sabes cuánto-murmuró Blaine sobre los labios de su compañero-Te necesito-dijo mordiéndolo levemente para que abriera la boca.

-Y yo a ti, te amo-dijo el de ojos avellana presionándose contra Blaine y sintiendo la erección del moreno contra su pierna.

-Así te quería tener-susurró separándose y besando con fuerza el cuello de Thad, poco a poco lo presionaba más contra la pared.

-Y no sabes cuánto…-escuchó un clic y miró asustado a Blaine-¡Qué es esto!- le gritó furioso, lo había encadenado de una mano.

-Una cadena, por si no te habías dado cuenta-dijo con una sonrisa y al instante encadenaba su otra mano.

-¡Te odio!-le gritó enfurecido.

-Hace unos segundos no decías lo mismo-le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y aprovechó la perdida de aire del pelinegro para esposar los pies de Thad-Ahora sí puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras-dijo con una gran sonrisa y saliendo tranquilamente de ahí.

-¡Anderson vuelve aquí!

-Hazme volver-dijo subiendo la escalera y sin mirar atrás, ahora disfrutaba tenerlo prisionero, por fin le haría pagar todo lo que le había hecho a Kurt, porque sinceramente el trabajo que hicieron los Warblers había sido bueno, pero no suficiente, merecía más que algunos moretones en el cuerpo. Tal vez una pierna o brazo roto lo haría razonar, aunque eso no importaba en ese minuto.

A penas estuvo de vuelta en la sala volvió a cerrar con llave la puerta que daba al sótano. Luego miró a todas partes de ese lugar, buscaba a Kurt. No lo vio ahí, así que subió a la habitación del castaño, pero tampoco estaba en ese lugar. Revisó en el baño y después bajó a la cocina. Nada. Fue a su habitación, por si se había metido ahí, pero tampoco estaba.

-Escapó-susurró asustado-Kurt escapó-dijo desesperado. Al fin el castaño se había ido sin que él lo notara, tal vez cuánto tiempo había estado sin darse cuenta de que el ojiazul había huido, tenía que ir por él y asegurarse de que no hubiese ido muy lejos, ya vería en el camino qué hacer.

Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió sin problemas, iba a salir corriendo cuando notó que Kurt estaba sentado en la entrada. Miraba el paisaje y tenía sus piernas fuertemente abrazadas ¿Qué hacía ahí? Puso una mano en su hombro y al instante el castaño giró a verlo, había estado llorando y sus ojos hinchados lo delataban.

-Intenté huir-susurró mirando los ojos miel de Blaine-Pero no pude, sólo miré todo esto y me senté aquí-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Blaine poniéndose a su altura y tomando su rostro.

-Porque sentí que sí me iba te estaba traicionando-murmuró bajando la mirada y sintiendo como Blaine lo abrazaba.

-Tranquilo-susurró el pelinegro apoyándolo contra su pecho-Todo estará bien-dijo escuchando el llanto del castaño, quien se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del ojimiel-Entremos-susurró en su oído e hizo que se levantara de su lugar para volver a la casa. Afuera estaba helado, porque la nieve aún no pensaba abandonarlos.


	25. Día 51

**Día 51**

No era para nada agradable estar en ese sitio. Había visto unas cuantas ratas y otras cosas que ni quería saber qué eran ¿Acaso Blaine nunca limpiaba ese sitio? Aunque no valía la pena preguntarse algo como eso. Tenía que encontrar la forma de liberarse y salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y cerraba de una vez, por la oscuridad no pudo ver quién era, pero no tenía que ser adivino para saber que el único que entraba ahí era Blaine. A los segundos vio como una silueta se paraba frente a él.

-¿No encenderás la luz?-dijo en un leve murmullo y sintió como las manos del pelinegro se aferraban a su cintura-¿O viniste por algo de acción que ese niñito no te dará nunca?-dijo con una sonrisa y sintió los labios de Blaine presionando los suyos, lo besó con fuerza y pudo sentir toda la frustración del ojimiel en ese contacto. Al parecer no estaba satisfecho con Kurt y eso le daba más oportunidades de salir de ahí, porque podía tener al pelinegro en la palma de su mano si lo deseaba.

-¿Blaine?-escuchó una voz venir desde las escaleras y sintió como el líder Warbler separaba sus labios de los suyos, pero lo mantenía sujeto de la cintura.

-No tengo problema con hacer un trío-murmuró Thad en el oído del ojimiel, quien sólo sonrió y lo besó con suavidad. Al instante las luces se encendieron.

-Blaine-dijo el castaño sintiendo como su corazón se detenía.

-Hola-susurró soltando a Thad y acercándose a las escaleras, donde se encontraba Kurt paralizado por el miedo. No podía creer lo que veía. Blaine se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con llave, luego tomó de la mano al ojiazul y lo hizo bajar, caminó con él hasta ponerse frente a Thad. El castaño intentaba liberarse de su agarre, pero sintió como el ojimiel lo tomaba por la cintura y le impedía soltarse.

-¿Quieres que la nena vea lo que somos capaces de hacer?-dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro que estaba amarrado.

-No-susurró tomando a Kurt del rostro con cuidado y mirándolo con detención-No quiero a Thad-dijo en un hilo de voz y mirando a los ojos azules delante de él- te amo a ti-dijo acercando sus labios a los del muchacho. Pero el castaño movió su rostro con fuerza y sintió como era besado en la mejilla. Blaine no tendría las cosas fáciles. Por ningún motivo.

-Al parecer a la nena no le interesa lo que tengas que ofrecer. Una lástima-dijo con una sonrisa de burla Thad.

-Quiero salir de aquí-murmuró Kurt con la voz temblorosa, no quería que le saliera así, pero estar en ese lugar con esos dos no era para dejar de temer.

-Estoy aquí-susurró Blaine en su oído-Tienes que estar tranquilo-dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda-Yo te cuidaré-murmuró besando su cuello y haciendo un camino hasta el pecho del castaño.

-No-susurró sintiéndose paralizado, volvía a ver lo que Thad le había hecho antes, no podía creer que Blaine estaba haciéndole lo mismo, pero ¿qué más podía esperar? A él se le había ocurrido quedarse, no habría podido ser más idiota al creer que eso no sucedería.

-La nena no te tiene ganas ¿te cuesta entender eso, Anderson?-dijo en un bufido Thad. Al instante Blanie se separó de Kurt y miró con atención al pelinegro.

-¿Y tú sí?-dijo acercándose y poniendo una mano en la parte baja del de ojos avellana.

-Puedes apostar que sí-dijo intentando alcanzar el rostro del moreno con sus labios.

-Lástima-dijo con una mueca Blaine-¡Despierta!-le gritó de una vez y Thad comenzó a sentir su ropa húmeda y como todo le daba vueltas-¡Despierta!- volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué mierda?-susurró abriendo los ojos-¿Dónde está la nena?-dijo extrañado y mirando a todas partes.

-¿Qué?-dijo Blaine sin comprender-Al parecer dormir tanto tiempo de cabeza te puso idiota-dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la ruleta donde lo había puesto, y en la que lo giraba desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Cómo me pusiste aquí?-dijo desesperado y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el frío.

-Tienes el sueño muy pesado ¿sabías? Además de que no te has alimentado en horas, porque seamos razonables-dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-No has probado bocado, porque estás deprimido o puede ser porque…

-¡No lo alcanzo maldito enfermo!-gritó furioso.

-¿Ahora yo soy el maldito enfermo?-bufó simulando molestia-Pero no entiendo ¿por qué estás tan excitado?-dijo poniendo una mano en el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de Thad-¿Sueños húmedos?

-No te importa-dijo sin mirarlo.

-Me importa, si los sueños involucran a Kurt, porque a penas despertaste preguntaste por él-dijo seriamente.

-¿Y qué harás ante eso?-dijo alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Jugamos?-dijo caminando a un mueble y tomando algo de él.

-¿Jugar?-susurró sin comprender, a los segundos vio como Blaine se acercaba con una pistola.

-Ruleta rusa-dijo con una sonrisa-Una sola bala en el cañón y la suerte decide si vives o no-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tú también juegas?-dijo tembloroso.

-Soy el primero en probar-dijo sonriendo, apunto el arma a su cabeza y disparó, pero sólo se escuchó un clic-Ahora tú-dijo poniendo la pistola en la cabeza de Thad.

-Blaine-murmuró asustado, cerró los ojos y sintió el mismo clic que antes.

-Eres un gallina-murmuró en su oído y caminó hasta las escaleras.

-¿Me dejarás así?-dijo sorprendido.

-¿Quieres que te suelte?-dijo con una sonrisa-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Harwood-Abrió la puerta y salió del subterráneo, no le agradaba tener a Thad en el mismo lugar que Kurt, pero por ahora no tenía más alternativa.

Cerró con llave y puso un seguro en la puerta. Luego caminó a un mueble que estaba en la sala y guardó el arma. A los segundos comenzó a sentir un fuerte olor a café y ¿panqueques? Sonrió instintivamente, no podía creer que Kurt estaba cocinando, eso ya era un gran paso. Además, de que se hubiese quedado con él. Se encaminó con rapidez a la cocina, y una vez allí pudo ver al ojiazul de espaldas, llevaba puesto un delantal y silbaba una canción que no reconocía, pero al parecer estaba contento, lo que ya sería algo muy bueno.

Caminó hasta Kurt y lo abrazó por la espalda, al instante sintió un fuerte golpe en un brazo y como algo quemaba. Se separó de inmediato, miró al castaño con sorpresa ¿por qué había hecho eso?

-¡Lo siento!-dio un grito el contratenor, dejando la sartén con la que había quemado el brazo del pelinegro.

-No…-susurró mirando la herida que se ponía roja rápidamente-está bien-dijo caminando al lavaplatos y poniéndose algo de agua en la zona, no era una herida muy grande, por lo que pronto sanaría.

-Yo no quería…-intentó excusarse el castaño, pero la realidad era que lo había asustado y él reaccionó así. Por un momento juró que era Thad quien estaba detrás de él.

-No, tranquilo, está todo bien-murmuró Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa. La herida ardía más de lo que había pensado, pero no importaba, porque no había sido intencional ¿cierto?

-Lo siento-susurró bajando la mirada y quedándose en su lugar. A los segundos Blaine cerró la llave del agua y se acercó al castaño, tomó su rostro con una mano y lo miró a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, sólo fue un accidente, no lo hiciste porque quisieras-susurró viendo los ojos azules del muchacho.

-Yo…-intentó decir, pero sólo logró bajar la mirada-Creí que… lo siento.

-Tranquilo-dijo el pelinegro abrazándolo con cariño-Estoy bien ¿terminemos de hacer el desayuno?-dijo separándolo un poco y notando un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de Kurt, quien lo miraba con atención.

-Sí-murmuró el castaño acercando sus labios a los del moreno, quien sólo pudo acortar la distancia. Sintió como sus labios se rozaban con lentitud, la piel del ojiazul era suave y delicada, como toda una porcelana. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, mientras el contratenor se sujetó de su cuello. Poco a poco Kurt abrió la boca para intensificar el beso, dando paso a la lengua de Blaine, quien sólo pudo sonreír ante el gesto. Sus lenguas se tocaron con timidez al principio, pero luego sólo buscaban explorar más y más.

El ojimiel levantó un poco la camisa del castaño y tocó la piel de su estómago, se sentía muy bien. Luego pasó sus manos por su espalda, bajando gradualmente hasta el límite del pantalón del ojiazul. Quien se presionaba contra el cuerpo del pelinegro. Blaine se atrevió a tocar el trasero de Kurt con ambas manos y al instante sintió como era mordido en el labio inferior y empujado con fuerza.

-¿Qué…-pero sus palabras se ahogaron ahí, pudo ver el rostro del castaño y notó el miedo que sentía ¿le temía? Eso no podía ser así.

Sus mejillas antes sonrojadas ahora estaban pálidas y su respiración entrecortada acentuaba más la escena. Se sentía aterrado, pero no entendía por qué. Ese era Blaine, él no le haría daño, lo sabía. Pero por un momento juró que había sido…Tenía que quitarse eso de la cabeza, tenía que olvidar las manos de Thad tocándolo, tenía que olvidar que ese sujeto lo había violentado de esa forma. Porque no era bueno que cada vez que Blaine se le acercara él huyera como si lo fuese a matar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo tomándolo por un brazo y haciendo que lo viera.

-¡No me toques!-gritó temblando ligeramente y notando que el pelinegro lucía sorprendido, ni él entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Kurt?-preguntó bastante extrañado, se acercó un paso más a él e intentó abrazarlo, pero al instante vio como el ojiazul retrocedía-¿Qué tienes?-dijo en un leve murmullo.

-Nada-respondió mirando al suelo y sintiendo la fuerte mirada del moreno sobre él.

-¿Nada?-dijo alzando una ceja-No luce como nada-dijo seriamente y se atrevió a poner una mano en el rostro del castaño, quien lo rehuyó de inmediato.

Blaine no tenía idea de qué más hacer, por lo que avanzó los pasos que los separaban e intentó abrazarlo, pero Kurt lo empujó con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasó ahí?-dijo sorprendido al ver una marca morada en el brazo derecho del castaño-¿Dónde te hiciste eso?-dijo en un leve murmullo. Pero Kurt bajó la manga de su camisa e intentó subir salir de ahí, pero fue sujetado con fuerza de una mano-No te vas sin hablar-murmuró seriamente Blaine y lo jaló más fuerte, haciendo que quedara a menos de un paso de él.

-No lo sé, sólo está ahí-susurró sin mirarlo a la cara.

-No te creo-dijo con una mueca en el rostro y sin soltarlo-¿Bajaste a ver a Thad?-dijo comenzando a molestarse.

-¡No!- respondió sorprendido ¿a qué bajaría? Si lo último que quería hacer era ver a ese tipo.

-¿Seguro? Porque él único que podría haberte hecho esa marca es…-abrió los ojos asustado, no podía ser-¿Fui yo?-dijo sintiendo como un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta.

El castaño sólo se soltó del agarre del moreno y bajo la mirada, quedándose estático frente a él. No podía hablar, no podía hacer nada. Se sentía tan mal, tan confundido, no podía creer que el día anterior estuvo a punto de ser libre y lo desaprovechó, era un idiota.

-Contéstame-dijo tomándolo por los hombros con fuerza-¿Fui yo?-poco a poco se alteraba.

-Suéltame-dijo en un murmullo e intentando soltarse de su agarre.

-Kurt-dijo en un hilo de voz-¿Fui yo?-pero sólo obtuvo una negativa de parte del castaño-¿Quién fue?

-Nadie-murmuró y corrió fuera de ahí, subió las escaleras, entró en su habitación y se encerró.

Se lanzó sobre la cama y se abrazó a su almohada, no podía dar crédito a su estupidez. El día anterior estuvo a punto de irse de ese lugar y desaprovechó la oportunidad porque creyó que lo mejor era quedarse con Blaine. Todo por la seguridad de su padre, pero no se había dado cuenta de que ese sería el único momento que tendría para ser libre.

Aunque admitía con total seguridad que le había gustado besar a Blaine y dormir en sus brazos había sido lo mejor que le había pasado. Ahora más que nunca se sentía protegido por él. Pero cuando despertó esa mañana no podía creer lo que le había hecho. Lo había sujetado durante toda la noche del brazo derecho y lo había hecho con tanta fuerza que ahora lucía una marca morada, que dolía bastante ¿Cómo decirle a Blaine que se la había hecho él durante la noche? Eso le podía ocasionar más problemas y por ahora el tener tan cerca al tipo que lo violó y al que lo secuestró era suficiente.

Aunque ni él comprendía por qué había quemado al pelinegro con la sartén cuando lo abrazó, pero debía admitir que después de hacerlo se sintió mejor, porque por un momento se sintió atrapado en sus brazos, incluso le pareció que se iba ahogar. Tal vez era mejor que las cosas estuvieran de ese modo. Blaine por un lado y él por el otro, porque hasta ahora no coincidían en nada y mucho menos hablar de tener una relación, eso parecía una tontería de un gran tamaño.

-¿Por qué no me fui ayer?-murmuró abrazando con más fuerza la almohada.

-No lo sé y me pregunto lo mismo-dijo el ojimiel sentándose a su lado.

-¿Mi privacidad se fue de la casa?-dijo enterrando su rostro en la almohada para que no lo viera.

-No, pero tenemos que arreglar esto, porque…-suspiró frustrado ¿qué le podía decir?-Kurt-esto era más difícil de lo que creía y eso que lo había pensado un buen rato.

-¿Si no qué? ¿Me amarrarás a la cama y besarás a la fuerza?-dijo mirándolo atentamente.

-Ganas no me faltan-susurró y se arrepintió de inmediato. Esa no era la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas.

-Te creo-murmuró molesto y se sentó en la cama-¿Por qué no me dejas ir y ya?-dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-Ayer pudiste irte y no lo hiciste ¿por qué ahora me pides que te libere?-dijo extrañado, pero no recibió respuesta. Suspiró cansado, estaba harto de todo eso, pero él se lo había buscado. Se le había ocurrido ese tonto plan para mantener a Kurt cerca de él ¿por qué no llevar una relación más normal? Imposible, él había tenido que hacer todo más complejo.

Miró por unos segundos a Kurt y notó que miraba el suelo, estaba totalmente indefenso, se veía vulnerable y él sin hacer nada. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca y podía jurar que el castaño quería lo mismo, sólo que no se atrevía. Porque realmente sería extraño que se hubiese enamorado de él en ese lugar, estando encerrados. Siendo que cuando lo invitó a salir después de su encuentro en el centro comercial lo rechazó.

-¿Por qué me rechazaste?-dijo en un leve susurro y mirándolo con atención.

-¿Qué?-giró a mirarlo Kurt.

-Hace un año me acerqué a ti en McKinley y te pedí que saliéramos-susurró con un leve sonrojo en su rostro-Dijiste que no, que por ningún motivo te fijarías en alguien como yo-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Hace un año todo era distinto-murmuró frunciendo el ceño-Hace un año estaba enamorado o al menos eso creía.

-¿De quién?-dijo sin comprender, él nunca había visto que mirara a alguien más.

-Finn-susurró bajando la mirada y sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Tu hermanastro?-dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-El mismo, pero después me di cuenta de que él no se fijaría nunca en mí. Además, su mamá estaba con mi papá-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no aceptaste salir conmigo después?

-Nunca lo pediste-dijo volteando a verlo y notando que los ojos miel estaban inundados en lágrimas.

-¿Los papeles que dejé en tu casillero eran nada?-dijo mirándolo con tristeza.

-Si lo hubieses dicho de frente-murmuró acercando una mano al rostro del moreno-Tal vez habría aceptado un café-susurró haciendo círculos en la mejilla del ojimiel-Tal vez te habría mirado de nuevo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y acercándose al rostro de Blaine-Tal vez me habrías gustado-dijo suavemente y se dejó llevar por ese momento. Sintió la respiración del pelinegro sobre sus labios y sonrió-Tal vez me habría enamorado de ti y no estaríamos aquí.

-Si hubiese sido más valiente-susurró a penas Blaine y unió sus labios a los de Kurt. Sintió como lo besaba con suavidad y lentitud. Era una caricia agradable, en la que se encontraban una vez más, pero esta vez era muy distinto. Porque ahora había sido el ojiazul quien se sinceraba y le daba razones para besarlo.

Sintió como Kurt se aferraba a su cuello e intensificaba el beso, mientras él no sabía si abrazarlo, tomarlo por la cintura o qué. Porque cualquier acercamiento que hiciera podía terminar con un golpe, por lo que decidió dejarlo todo en manos del castaño. Aunque a los segundos sintió que se separaba de él, pero sólo unos centímetros, quedando cara a cara.

-Eres hermoso-dijo en un hilo de voz, perdiéndose en los ojos azules, se volvió a acercar y esta vez fue él quien lo besó, pero a los segundos se separó. No avanzaría tan rápido, algo muy raro le pasaba a Kurt y tenía que averiguarlo. Porque no era normal que cada vez que trataba de abrazarlo o tocarlo él huyera como si lo fuera a golpear.

Se había despertado hace un par de minutos en medio de la oscuridad y aún no podía recordar bien lo que había sucedido. No tenía idea de dónde estaba ni por qué estaba encadenado de manos y pies en esa pared. Todo parecía una mala película de secuestros, aunque desde que desapareció Kurt en eso se había convertido su vida. En un completo desastre donde la persona que más amaba se había ido.

-Despertaste-escuchó que alguien le decía desde algún lugar de esa habitación.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó agitándose, intentaba soltarse de las cadenas, pero parecía imposible.

-Aquí-susurró un muchacho asiático saliendo de las sombras y enfrentándolo.

-¿Cómo…-No pudo terminar la pregunta por qué no sabía cómo.

-¿Cómo logramos salir del auto y traerte hasta aquí, siendo que estábamos inconscientes?-agregó Jeff saliendo de las sombras también.

-Fácil-susurró Nick a su lado-Mis amigos son parte del club de teatro, por lo que no es difícil hacerse los heridos, incluso si cuentas con el resto de los…

-Warblers, es mejor aún-susurró Trent junto a otro grupo de alumnos de Dalton.

-Te debes estar preguntado qué queremos ¿no, Dave?-dijo un muchacho moreno acercándose a él.

-Te juro que los voy…

-¿A matar cuándo te sueltes? Estoy seguro de eso, pero aún así nos tendrás que ayudar-sonrió David viendo como los forcejeos de Karofsky daban resultados.

-Antes de que te sueltes-susurró Wes con una sonrisa-Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido y notando que todo eso podía ser una gran trampa.

-Sabemos dónde está Kurt Hummel.

-Nosotros ayudamos en su desaparición-Agregó Flint

-Y te podemos decir dónde se encuentra y cómo sacarlo de ahí-dijo un muchacho entre la multitud de los Warblers.

-Sólo si nos ayudas a deshacernos de James Anderson-dijo con seriedad Jeff.

-¿Por qué él?-inquirió el futbolista extrañado, eso no tenía sentido-Él también busca a su hijo, Blaine Anderson-dijo seriamente.

-Todo es una trampa.

-¿Para quién?-susurró Karofsky sin comprender de lo que le hablaban.

-Burt Hummel, está en peligro ahora y tienes que ayudarnos a salvarlo.

-¿Por qué quieren ayudarlo?-dijo extrañado y sin creer lo que le decían.

-Es una larga historia, pero te aseguro que te la contaremos y que todos salen ganando. Excepto James Anderson, obviamente-inquirió Nick acercándose con un manojo de llaves.

-¿Aceptas o no?-preguntó Wes a su lado.

-¿Tengo más alternativa?-susurró molesto.

-Te soltaremos, pero con la condición de que no ataques, porque hay dos de nosotros que tienen armas y no dudarán en usarlas-dijo con una sonrisa Flint.

-No los atacaré-dijo tranquilizándose-pero deben contarme todo lo que está sucediendo, cada detalle.

-Sólo si nos aseguras que puedes ayudarnos, y que no importa lo que pidamos, no te negarás-dijo Jeff tomando las llaves y soltando una de sus manos.

-Se los juro-dijo seriamente y viendo como su otra mano era soltada.


	26. Día 60

**Día 60**

A pesar de que Jean fue secuestrada y había estado con Kurt, eso no era suficiente para encontrarlo. Sentía que ahora estaban más desorientados que antes, se veía imposible encontrar a su hijo, porque habían pasado dos meses de su desaparición y aún no tenían ninguna pista que los condujera hasta él.

Ya pasaban de las 12 del día, y él hace más de 24 horas que no estaba en su casa. Primero, porque habían decidido ir a buscar en otros sitios que no fueran Lima, porque según había dicho Jean, Kurt estaba en un lugar bastante alejado. Segundo, algunas horas las pasaba en el taller verificando que todo iba en orden, aunque con la supervisión constante de Noah era más que suficiente. Tercero, pasaba más junto a Sue que con Carole, porque la entrenadora siempre tenía un plan para rastrear a Kurt y eso lo hacía tener esperanzas, que en algún momento eran infundadas, pero era algo más que estar sentado esperando.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Hoy iremos al norte de Westerville-dijo Sue mostrando unos planos a todos los que estaban en el taller.

-Yo ya fui a ese lugar y…

-¿Y por eso dejaremos de ir? Karofsky-dijo la rubia mirándolo desconfiadamente-No creo en tu repentina bondad hacia Porcelana, dudo mucho que hayas decidido buscarlo después de que lo molieras a golpes, así que no vengas con la hipocresía del arrepentimiento, porque habrás comprado con eso a Beiste, pero no a mí-dijo seriamente y volvió al mapa-Por este lugar debemos comenzar y luego nos iremos por aquí.

-¿Iremos todos por el mismo camino?

-¿Quieres que nos separemos por grupos, Anderson?-dijo ariscamente Sue, no confiaba en ese tipo, había algo muy raro en él.

-Podríamos ir en parejas a distintos sitios.

-No es mala idea-aprobó Burt, así acortaremos tiempo.

-Muy bien-dijo la entrenadora de las Cheerios-Haremos parejas-dijo seriamente y contabilizando a todo el grupo, sonrió-Yo iré con Burt y el resto póngase con quien quieran- Todos tenían a alguien a su lado.

-Yo no iré con este muchacho, me dijeron que golpeó a Kurt y…-decía molesto James Anderson.

-¿Me temes?-dijo Dave alzando una ceja sorprendido-No tengo problemas en quedarme en el taller o en la casa con Carole.

-Lo prefiero-dijo Burt escuchando al futbolista-Quédate con Carole, así estaré más tranquilo.

-¡Vas a dejarlo con mamá!- gritó molesto Finn, sabía que Dave era un animal y ni quería imaginar dejarlo solo con su madre.

-Gracias por decidir como si yo no estuviera aquí-dijo seriamente la mujer y mirándolos a todos.

-Carole yo…-intentó hablar Burt.

-¿Dave me ayudas con la comida?-dijo ella con una sonrisa, el futbolista asintió y la siguió, el resto se quedó en silencio. Eso había sido una escena bastante rara, pero aún así debían admitir que lo mejor era que Karofsky no buscara a Kurt, porque no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar el ojiazul si el futbolista era el primero en encontrarlo.

Habían entrado a la casa, cuidando de cerrar la puerta al entrar, ya que desde que desapareció Kurt todos habían tomado más precauciones de las normales, porque no querían que se volviera a repetir lo mismo con algún otro. Además, la reunión que habían tenido se hacía en el taller, lugar donde casi siempre se juntaban para planear su siguiente paso en esa búsqueda.

-Lamento la actitud de Finn-susurró Carole entrando a la cocina junto a Dave.

-Descuide, lo entiendo perfectamente, yo les di razones para que desconfiaran de esa forma de mí y…

-Sé que quieres a Kurt, tus formas de demostrarlo fueron las peores, pero…

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-dijo asustado, se suponía que eso no debía saberse.

-Se te nota, bueno, al menos yo me di cuenta-dijo acercándose al refrigerador y sacando unas verduras-Si fueras el matón típico no te preocuparías de que hubiese desaparecido. Además, te disculpaste con Burt y has enfrentado los golpes e insultos por parte de todos y aún te tenemos ayudando en la búsqueda de Kurt, realmente veo que lo quieres-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando al muchacho que se había quedado de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-No es lo que usted cree, yo…

-No intentes encubrirlo, Dave-dijo con una sonrisa-pero si no estás listo para confesarlo lo entiendo, sólo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, porque sé que sólo tienes a tu padre y él no tiene el tiempo suficiente como para escucharte.

-Él sabe que soy…-dijo nervioso y bajando la mirada, no se lo había dicho a nadie fuera de su padre, ya que la entrenadora Beiste lo supuso después de que él le confesó que le gustaba Kurt.

-¿Eres gay?-dijo sorprendida-Supuse que querías a Kurt, pero no de esa forma-dijo perpleja-Sólo espero que nos llevemos bien ¿sí?-dijo acercándose a él y presionando uno de sus brazos levemente.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento se escuchó el trinar de Pavarotti, que también se encontraba en la cocina-¿Qué es?

-Es Pavarotti-dijo con una sonrisa Carole y acercándose a la jaula del ave-es de Kurt y desde que desapareció lo he estado cuidando.

-No sabía que tenía un canario.

-No sé si sea un canario, pero Kurt lo veía como un amigo-dijo poniendo algo de comida en la jaula del ave. Mientras Dave miraba con detención, entre más tiempo pasaba con los amigos y familia de Kurt, se daba cuenta de que no lo conocía y que siempre lo había prejuzgado.

Habían pasado 10 días desde su último intento de escapar de esa casa y realmente se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado esa gran oportunidad que se le había dado. Aunque ahora estaba más que seguro de que no volvería a tener un momento como ese, pero sólo esperaba que su vida no se limitara a esas cuatro paredes, porque él tenía sueños y algún día planeaba ir a Nueva York y ser famoso, ser el mejor. Aunque con esto, era bastante probable que sus sueños se hicieran pedazos, porque sinceramente estar atrapado en esas paredes era horrible, era lo peor que le podía haber pasado. A pesar de que Blaine era bastante educado y amable con él, pero eso no era suficiente, no era lo que necesitaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-susurró el pelinegro entrando a la habitación del castaño, lo veía fruncir el ceño desde hace unos minutos y eso lo inquietaba.

-Nada-dijo mirándolo tranquilo-sólo pensaba.

-¿En qué?-preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Pavarotti-dijo con una sonrisa-Espero que esté bien-dijo en un susurro y enlazando su mano con la de Blaine.

-Es cierto-dijo con una mueca el ojimiel-Me había olvidado de él-dijo apenado-Espero que alguien lo esté cuidando.

-Sí, seguramente Carole lo alimenta y le da agua, ella es muy buena-dijo presionando la mano que sostenía.

-¿Sí? ¿Era mejor que tu madre?-dijo en un murmullo y sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

-Mi mamá era la mejor, Carole es buena madre también, pero no puedo compararlas, jamás podría-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Ven-dijo el pelinegro recostándose en la cama y haciendo que Kurt hiciera lo mismo y apoyara su cabeza en su pecho-Cuéntame sobre ellas ¿cómo eran contigo?

-Mamá me enseñó muchas cosas y Carole lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero no te puedo decir que una sea mejor que la otra ni nada, porque llevo muy poco conociendo a Carole-dijo en suspiro.

-Lo siento-murmuró con una mueca.

-¿Cómo era tu mamá?-preguntó casi en un susurro y mirando con atención la camisa negra que portaba el moreno.

-Era hermosa-susurró con una sonrisa-Recuerdo que…-dijo sintiendo como un escalofrío subía por su espalda-Es mejor que vayamos a comer ¿no crees?-dijo moviéndose a un lado y separándose con rapidez de Kurt.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo viendo como Blaine avanzaba rápidamente hasta la puerta.

-Nada, todo está bien-dijo sin mirarlo.

-Te pregunté por tu mamá y no respondiste.

-No es algo que quieras saber-susurró apretando el pomo de la puerta con una de sus manos.

-Créeme quiero saber, quiero conocer sobre ella, por algo te pregunté-dijo seriamente y levantándose de su lugar.

-¿De verdad?-dijo volteando a verlo con seriedad-¿Realmente quieres saber cómo era ella conmigo?-sólo vio un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza por parte de Kurt, por lo que avanzó hasta él y quedó a centímetros de su rostro-Te mostraré cómo era ella conmigo-dijo de forma seria y mirando atentamente a los ojos al castaño.

Se quedaron por unos segundos mirándose, hasta que Blaine lo empujó con fuerza sobre la cama cayendo el ojiazul de espaldas, lo miró sorprendido ¿qué estaba haciendo? El pelinegro se subió sobre él y pegó su cuerpo al suyo.

-¿Sientes cómo estoy?-dijo moviéndose sobre Kurt.

-Blaine-susurró sin saber qué hacer.

-Debes saber cómo se complace a una mujer-susurró en el oído del castaño y luego mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja-Debes saber tocar-dijo tomando una de las manos del contratenor y la llevó hasta su pecho-tienes que saber lo que las mujeres queremos y cuándo-murmuró abriendo de un solo tirón la camisa de Kurt.

-¿Blaine?-se atrevió a preguntar, pero sólo sintió como su piel era tocada con suavidad por el pelinegro.

-Aunque tu cuerpo es el de un niño no puedes dejar de aprender lo esencial, no puedes dejar de saber lo que queremos-dijo mirando los ojos azules que se habían aguado de un segundo a otro-Puedes tocar todo lo que quieras, porque yo haré lo mismo contigo-susurró besando con suavidad los labios de Kurt y al instante se separó de él-Lo… lo siento-dijo aterrado, cuando lo besó volvió a la realidad, porque los labios del ojiazul eran suaves, no como los de su madre que estaban agrietados y tenía ese fuerte olor a alcohol. Se sentó en un lado de la cama y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba. En menos de un minuto había revivido parte de lo que su madre le hacía.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que el pelinegro sintió como Kurt lo abrazaba por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, haciendo que poco a poco se tranquilizara. Por lo que lograba entender, la madre del ojimiel no había sido buena, para nada. Porque si eso era parte de lo que le hacía no quería saber el resto. Aunque podía imaginárselo y lo encontraba aterrador.

-Blaine-susurró Kurt pasados unos minutos.

-Dime-suspiró destapándose el rostro y mirando hacia el frente.

-Te quiero-al instante Blaine sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, no imaginó nunca que escucharía esas palabras salir de los labios del castaño, era lo mejor que le había pasado.

-¿De verdad?-dijo volteando a verlo, mientras Kurt lo soltaba-¿No me mientes?-dijo mirándolo sorprendido.

-Te quiero-repitió el ojiazul tomando el rostro del moreno y dedicándole una sonrisa-Es cierto-susurró acercándose a él y besando suavemente sus labios.

-Te quiero-susurró Blaine cuando se separaron-Siempre te voy a querer-murmuró abrazándolo con cuidado.

Hace días que habían tenido una gran cantidad de incidentes en la casa, y no eran precisamente culpa de Kurt, aunque en parte podría decirse que sí. Porque cada vez que Blaine intentaba abrazarlo o besarlo por sorpresa le llegaba algún golpe, ya fuera un manotón, un florero o un plato; pero hasta ahora había esquivado todo. Aunque sólo pudo entender la actitud del castaño cuando le gritó que _no volvería a abusar de él, que era suficiente_. Ese día entendió que Kurt rememoraba lo que le había hecho Thad y que él al intentar acercarse de esa forma sólo lo asustaba más.

Por ello tenía que hacer lo posible para apartar los temores del ojiazul y hacer todo para que no le temiera más. Aunque luego de lo que había hecho hace unos minutos eso parecía totalmente imposible, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo para mejorar las cosas y hacer que Kurt esté lo más cómodo posible en ese lugar.

No estaban completamente seguros, pero sabían que todo eso estaba bastante mal y desde que David Karofsky se les había unido en todo eso las cosas habían tomado un tono dramáticamente cómico, porque Nick y Jeff no hacían más que jugarle bromas, mientras el jugador de fútbol los amenazaba con matarlos sólo porque lo molestaban. Realmente no sabían qué hacer, ya que cada vez que se presentaba el estudiante de McKinley no llegaban a ningún acuerdo. Afortunadamente ese día Dave no había podido asistir y les había avisado por un mensaje de texto como habían acordado.

-¿No vendrá?-dijo desilusionado Nick.

-Juraría que estás enamorado de él, si no fuera porque Jeff lo espera con las mismas ganas en cada reunión-suspiró molesto David.

-¡Es que tú no lo has molestado nunca!- enfatizó Jeff con una sonrisa-Realmente es entretenido hacerlo enojar.

-El día que les saque la cabeza o nos golpeé a todos veremos qué tan entretenido es-dijo seriamente Flint-Y no estaré para defenderlos-dijo cruzándose de brazos al ver las miradas de Nick y Jeff.

-¿Vamos a hablar o no? Llevamos más de 15 minutos intentando hacer que se callen y que presten atención-dijo seriamente Wes-se suponía que en esta reunión aclararíamos algunos puntos.

-¿Y cuáles serían, Wesley?-dijo Jeff molesto y sentándose en el sillón de la sala de ensayos, Nick lo imitó.

-¿Cómo sacamos a Kurt de la casa?-interfirió David.

-¿No que íbamos a sacar a Thad primero?-replicó Jeff.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Blaine?-Preguntó Flint.

-¿Cuándo Kurt sea libre qué pasará con nosotros?-dijo Trent temeroso.

-¿Y las amenazas de Blaine?-en ese momento todos se miraron asustados. Aún recordaban sus palabras.

-Es cierto-suspiró cansado Wes-Les juro que todo saldrá bien-dijo cansado-¿Aún no entienden que sus amenazas eran sólo mentiras?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Mentiras?-alzó una ceja David-¡Hasta tú estabas aterrado Wesley!-gritó molesto el moreno.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que mató a un perro delante de nosotros?-dijo espantado Nick-¡Lo degolló sólo para que…!

-¡Ese fue Thad!-dijo Flint extrañado.

-El de las amenazas también fue Thad-lo pensó mejor Wes-Blaine sólo nos dijo que si no hacíamos lo que decía lo íbamos a pagar caro, pero fuera de eso…

-Thad siempre estaba involucrado-concluyó David molesto.

-Entonces ¿mis padres no morirán?-preguntó un Warbler.

-No-suspiró algo más tranquilo Wes y observó a sus compañeros-Chicos, sacaremos de esa casa a Kurt y ya veremos qué hacer con Blaine y Thad.

-¿Cuándo damos el gran golpe?-preguntó Jeff con una sonrisa.

-Hay que planear todo y cuando estemos listos podremos…

-¿Y James Anderson?-preguntó Trent-Recuerden que él…

-Está detrás de todo esto-dijo con una mueca reprobatoria Nick.

-¿Lo asesinamos?-preguntó un Warbler.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-pero nadie respondió-No sean ridículos, no somos…

-¿Asesinos?-dijo David alzando una ceja-Si mal no recuerdo teníamos que matar a Karofsky y ahora nos ayudará a deshacernos del señor Anderson, si mal no recuerdo teníamos que hacer que los amigos de Kurt enfermaran, al igual que sus profesores.

-¿Viste a Quinn, Santana y Brittany?-dijo Trent con una sonrisa-¡Son demasiado hermosas para morir!

-¿Y los músculos de Puckerman? Realmente no merece…-decía Jeff con una gran sonrisa, pero sus compañeros lo miraron sin creer lo que decía-No habría podido matarlo, porque es muy fuerte-rectificó con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas, al parecer no era bueno decir que Puck era endemoniadamente sexy.

-Como sea, el punto es que nunca hemos asesinado y no comenzaremos ahora.

-¿Ni con Thad?

-Ni con él, recuerden que se nos escapó-suspiró Flint molesto, él lo había tenido a su cargo por días y no había salido de donde lo tenían, pero se los había pasado a otros Warblers y había escapado de inmediato.

-Bien, hay que idear un plan sin fallas. Como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora-dijo Wes seriamente y observando a todos los Warblers-Recuerden si en dos semanas más Kurt no es encontrado, entraremos en acción nosotros, hasta esa fecha tenemos tiempo para diseñar un buen plan.

-¿Y hasta ahora los planes no han sido buenos?-replicó Trent.

-Han sido excelentes, pero al parecer no tan buenos-dijo algo molesto David-Porque nos paseamos por Lima cientos de veces con los uniformes, sacamos los informes médicos cuando Santana y su padre estaban en el hospital y nos vieron. Incluso, los chicos fueron a darle la medicina al padre de Kurt estando con los uniformes.

-Y aún así no han sospechado de la Academia Dalton o al menos de alguno de sus alumnos como los posibles secuestradores o algo.

-Eso sin contar que Thad descaradamente envenenó al señor Hummel con un dulce que tenía no sé qué cosa que le dio el padre de Blaine.

-Es cierto-suspiró cansado Wes-El punto es que de aquí a dos semanas necesitamos un nuevo plan y eso incluye salvar a Kurt, hacer algo con Thad, Blaine y James, y protegernos-dijo el asiático mirando a sus compañeros y sintiendo terror de que les llegara a pasar algo si cometían un descuido, porque hasta ahora todo había estado fríamente calculado.


	27. Día 65

Día 65

Aún no terminaba de comprender ¿qué hacían Wes, Nick y Jeff en la casa? Porque él había sido totalmente claro cuando les dijo que quería estar COMPLETAMENTE SOLO con Kurt ¿Acaso se habían vuelto idiotas en esos últimos días? Realmente no lo sabía, pero desde el día anterior que habían ido a sofocarlo.

Primero, preguntaron si le hacían falta cosas del supermercado. Extrañamente era así, por lo que aceptó que fueran a comprar por él. Segundo, le preguntaron si quería salir a jugar a la nieve un rato, y en ese momento les cerró la puerta en la cara. Tercero, Nick se había colado a la habitación de Kurt y en ese momento el grito que había dado el castaño había sido increíble.

-¡Sal de mi habitación!-dijo furioso el ojiazul cubriéndose con su bata, se iba a vestir cuando ese muchacho entró.

-Tranquilo-dijo con una sonrisa Nick-no vine a molestarte, sólo a entregarte esto-dijo tranquilamente y le dio un papel.

-¡Duval abre la puerta!- gritó Blaine furioso desde el otro lado.

-¡Ya salgo!- respondió molesto y abriendo la puerta-Sólo quería saludar a Kurt-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Encerrándote en la habitación con él cuando se va a vestir?-dijo molesto y tomándolo por un brazo. Lo jaló hacia afuera de una vez y cerró-No sé a qué viniste, pero ahora te vas-dijo caminando con él hasta la salida.

-¿Dónde tienes a Thad?-preguntó seriamente Wes, interponiéndose entre la salida y Blaine.

-¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?-dijo soltando a Nick y mirando seriamente al chico asiático.

-Lo confirmas-dijo sin apartar su mirada-¿Dónde está?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-En el subterráneo ¿te lo quieres llevar para que se escape?-dijo con burla.

-Sólo quería saber de él ¿puedo verlo?-dijo caminando hasta la sala, Blaine y Nick lo siguieron.

-Sí-susurró el ojimiel. Caminó a la puerta y la abrió, encendió la luz y bajó las escaleras. A los segundos sus dos amigos estaban junto a él.

No podían creer el estado en el que se encontraba Thad. Eso era inhumano, incluso para alguien tan malo como Harwood. Se acercaron a él y pudieron notar que sus ropas estaban húmedas, aunque no sabían si era por las condiciones en las que estaba ese lugar o era agua. También notaron que las ropas del pelinegro estaban rasgadas ¿qué había estado haciendo Blaine con él?

-¿Jugaste tiro al blanco?-dijo Nick sacando un cuchillo de un costado de Thad.

-¿Te molesta en algo que lo haya hecho?-dijo arrebatándole la cuchilla y guardándola en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-No nos molesta, pero nos parece una tontería.

-¿Y qué más esperaban que hiciera?-dijo molesto-¡Violó a Kurt! ¿Eso no es inhumano acaso?-dijo empuñando sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Kurt-susurró Blaine mirando a la puerta y viendo al castaño bajando las escaleras-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo acercándose a él y evitando que diera un paso más.

-Vine a darte esto-dijo seriamente y le extendió el papel que Nick le había entregado hace un rato.

-¿Qué es?-dijo sin abrir el papel y observando al ojiazul con seriedad.

-Ábrelo-murmuró mirando a los otros dos chicos con seriedad.

-"_Te ayudaremos a escapar, espera más información_"-Blaine miró a Wes y Nick-¿Dónde está Jeff?

-No lo sabemos-murmuró Nick, quien no podía creer que Kurt los delatara ¿acaso no quería salir de ahí? Eso no podía ser cierto.

-¡Mienten!-dijo acercándose a Wes y tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta-¿Qué están tramando?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos, no le iban a contestar, seguramente habían hecho el estúpido juramento de los Warblers- Váyanse, no quiero verlos más por aquí-dijo furioso y soltó a su compañero.

-Blaine-susurró Kurt tomando una de las manos del moreno.

-Salgamos de aquí-suspiró con pesar y jaló al ojiazul fuera de ese sitio.

Ambos muchachos caminaron tras Wes y Nick, quienes se reunieron con Jeff en la sala. El rubio los esperaba ahí. Al parecer le había ido mal con su cometido, porque no encontraba lo que necesitaba.

-¿Siguen aquí?-dijo Blaine al ver que se habían detenido a hablar.

-¿Dónde tienes las tarjetas?-dijo Jeff seriamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin creer lo que buscaba-Jeffrey será mejor que tú y tus amiguitos salgan de aquí, no permitiré que sigan molestado-dijo caminando hacia ellos.

-Vámonos, no hay nada más que hacer aquí-susurró Wes, al parecer Kurt no quería ser libre y todo lo que habían planeado se podía ir a la mierda, porque ahora sí no tendrían forma de ingresar nuevamente a ese lugar.

A penas salieron de la casa se miraron entre sí, no podían creer que todo su plan se había destruido sólo porque Kurt no quería ser rescatado. Al parecer era cierto que estaba interesado en Blaine, pero ¿hasta el punto de sacrificar su libertad? Era realmente extraño lo que ahí pasaba, pero se ponía peor para ellos, porque ¿qué le dirían a David Karofsky cuando se encontraran con él en una hora más? Seguramente los golpearía hasta cansarse, era lo más probable.

Se habían quedado en la sala, ambos se miraban. Blaine sentía que todo se desmoronaba a sus pies y Kurt veía que el moreno estaba al borde de un ataque de furia. Estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, en los que el ojimiel no se tranquilizó y el ojiazul sólo pudo sujetar su mano con fuerza, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. No podía.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste irte con ellos?-murmuró el pelinegro tomando con fuerza el rostro del castaño-Era tu oportunidad-dijo soltándolo y alejándose de él.

-¿Por qué? ¡Cómo me preguntas algo así!-dijo perplejo y caminando hasta él-Blaine yo te quiero, por eso estoy contigo, no me voy a separar de ti-dijo con seguridad-No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces sentir-dijo a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué te hago sentir precisamente?-dijo volteando a verlo- Porque hasta ahora nunca me has dicho que te causo más que repulsión, incluso ¡No tenías idea de que existía antes de que te secuestrara!-gritó tomándolo por los brazos y presionándolos con fuerza.

-¿No bastó con que dijera que te quiero? ¿No te basta con que me haya quedado y decida no ser libre?-dijo sorprendido y bastante dolido-Te quiero, Blaine. Deberías entenderlo-dijo seriamente.

-¡Si no te secuestro no me ves!-gritó molesto y soltándolo.

-¡Creí que era Sam el que me ponía esos mensajes!-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior-Juré que era él.

-¡Pero si te invité a salir! ¿Cuántas veces lo hice de frente?

-Las mismas veces que nunca te vi la cara-susurró empuñando sus manos y mirándolo con determinación-¡Nunca me mostraste tu rostro!-gritó encolerizado.

-¡Sí lo hice!-gritó furioso y lo sujetó por los hombros. En ese momento vio como un ligero temblor se apoderaba del cuerpo del castaño, al parecer esas malditas repercusiones post violación estaban ahí ¿acaso no se acabaría nunca esa pesadilla? ¿Cuándo lo podría tocar sin que sintiera miedo?

-Dime aunque sea una vez, porque no recuerdo ninguna-murmuró con los ojos cristalizados, le costaba hablar y sentía que sus piernas temblaban-Hasta ahora no te había visto nunca.

-¿Nunca? Te invité a salir, un día cuando estabas en el pasillo.

-Ya lo recuerdo-dijo en un muy mal intento de sarcasmo-¡Debió ser cuando estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios porque Karofsky me había golpeado!- gritó furioso y lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, porque realmente se sentía el ser más débil del mundo.

-Dijiste que jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo.

-Ya te dije ¡Karofsky me había golpeado! ¡Yo estaba enamorado de Finn! -le gritó frustrado y agradeciendo que se apartara de él.

-¿Por eso gritaste en el pasillo que no te fijarías en mí?-dijo furioso y tomándolo del rostro una vez más.

-¿Eres sordo?-dijo sorprendido-¡Karofsky me había golpeado!-acentuó- Y…-dijo casi en un susurro, se quedó en silencio.

-¿Y qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y sin apartarse, pero Kurt se quedó callado, no podía seguir hablando. Había recordado lo que con tanto esfuerzo se había encargado de olvidar.

-Nada-susurró bajando la mirada-Nada-repitió y sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en su rostro. De solo recordar ese momento se le revolvía el estómago. Nunca pensó que ese recuerdo volvería tan real, en su momento había sido una muy mala broma y hasta ahora le causaba escalofríos.

Kurt se apartó del moreno y se sentó en el sillón, sabía que no había caso en correr hasta su habitación, porque hasta allá lo seguiría y eso sí que no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo, ya que desde que había decidido quedarse que no podía tener un momento de privacidad. Bueno, eso sin contar el baño, único lugar donde Blaine lo dejaba tranquilo.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-dijo el pelinegro sentándose a su lado.

-No tiene importancia-dijo rehuyendo su mirada.

-La tiene, habla-dijo tomando su rostro con una de sus manos y obligándolo a mirar sus ojos.

-¿Tienes que ser tan bruto para todo?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto y comenzando a recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-Si quieres puedo ser más cariñoso-susurró con una sonrisa, al instante Kurt se movió con fuerza, no necesitaba ese tipo de demostraciones de _cariño._

-No, gracias-dijo con una mueca.

-¿No me dirás?

-Sí, te diré-dijo suspirando cansado, ya no tenía caso evadir el tema-Ese día te rechacé, porque creí que eras Karofsky, porque pensé que eras ese idiota-dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué pensarías que era él?-dijo confundido y suavizando su tono de voz.

-Porque me acababa de golpear ¡Me dejó tendido en el suelo a mitad del pasillo y nadie hizo nada!-gritó furioso, dolía recordar esos momentos.

-¿Por qué le darías esa respuesta?-murmuró sin comprender.

-¡Por qué dijo que le gustaba!-gritó dolido-Intentó besarme y cuando me rehusé comenzó a golpearme-dijo casi en un murmullo y sintiendo que las heridas se volvían a abrir.

-¿Qué?-Blaine no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era increíble enterarse de algo que parecía ser tan obvio.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, en los que no se miraron y siguieron sentados uno junto al otro. Blaine sentía que su cerebro se iba a fundir con tanta información, no podía ser posible que no hubiese visto que Dave estaba interesado en Kurt, más ciego no podía haber estado.

-¿Tú sentías algo por él?-preguntó suavemente, pero por respuesta el ojiazul se levantó de su lugar y corrió a su habitación, ya no soportaba esa conversación, necesitaba un momento a solas.

Ahora más que nunca estaban aterrados. Podían mentirle a Dave o simplemente no ir al lugar acordado. Aunque estaban seguros que de no aparecer Karofsky los buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra hasta dar con ellos y cuando los encontrara no sería para nada agradable. Así que lo mejor era enfrentar ahora el problema.

-¿Y si nos golpea?-dijo con temor Nick.

-No nos hará daño-dijo con seguridad Wes-Porque sabemos dónde está Kurt y él no, así que hasta entonces estamos a salvo.

-¿Y qué le decimos cuándo se entere de que no tenemos idea de cómo sacarlo? Porque esa es nuestra situación-dijo seriamente Jeff.

-No tiene por qué saberlo, sólo le diremos lo justo y necesario-respondió Wes con seriedad, si sus compañeros no se calmaban él también tendría un ataque de nervios. Pasaron un par de minutos desde la hora convenida y no veían aparecer al futbolista, seguramente se le había olvidado, lo que era lo mejor para la seguridad de los Warblers. Pero cuando habían pensado en irse, lo vieron aparecer.

-Disculpen el retraso-dijo con seriedad-La búsqueda de Kurt se extendió por otros sectores y me fue difícil llegar por el tráfico que hay hasta acá-dijo mirando el bosque de Westerville, quedaba a unos kilómetros de la Academia Dalton.

-Descuida-dijo con seriedad Wes-¿Tienes lo que te pedimos?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Todo-dijo indicando su camioneta, donde seguramente tendría los papeles acordado-¿Ustedes tienen el lugar dónde está Kurt?

-Sí-respondió Jeff con seguridad-Pero necesitamos los papeles primero, sino no hay trato.

-¿Creen que soy estúpido?-dijo con una sonrisa y empuñando sus manos-Denme pruebas de que Kurt está en ese lugar, no puedo arriesgarme a darles esos papeles y que me hayan mentido-dijo seriamente.

-Ya te dijimos, te damos la dirección tú nos das los papeles y listo-susurró simplemente Wes.

-No puedo confiar tan fácilmente en ustedes-dijo con seriedad.

-Tómalo o déjalo, después de todo es la única pista que tendrás, porque nosotros podemos conseguir esos documentos de cualquier otra forma-dijo seriamente Jeff, tenían que tranquilizarse y para eso debían poner entre la espada y la pared a Dave.

-Harán las cosas a mí modo-dijo seriamente el futbolista.

-¿Si no qué?-dijo retadoramente Nick-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero la última vez te teníamos encadenado a un muro. Podemos repetirlo si quieres.

-Díganme dónde está-dijo cansado, realmente no podía fiarse de ellos, pero mucho menos permitir que Kurt siguiera perdido.

-No te daremos esa información-dijo seriamente Wes-Ya no la mereces.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo sorprendido por la repentina negativa.

-Porque quebrantaste el trato-dijo seriamente Nick.

-Dijimos que sólo tú te enterarías de esto, nadie más-dijo Jeff frunciendo el ceño-Y hace un rato que traer un micrófono y te siguieron.

-Necesitarás suerte, Karofsky-murmuró Wes y caminó junto a sus compañeros hasta su auto. Luego de unos minutos desaparecieron del lugar.

Dave miró frustrado ¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta del micrófono? ¡Era imposible! Se quitó el aparato frustrado, no podía creer que había estado tan cerca de encontrar a Kurt y lo hubiese echado a perder, se odiaba por ello. Además ¿quién lo había seguido? Si sólo Sue estaba enterada de todo eso, nadie más.

Ese día estaba siendo lo suficientemente largo y no podía más. Por una parte no quería saber nada más de Blaine y esa pandilla de locos, pero por otro lado se moría por saber qué pasaba por la cabeza del moreno en ese minuto. Porque para ser sinceros, nadie se habría esperado que él se negara a escapar, sobre todo cuando esos tres muchachos habían entrado sin inconvenientes y lo podían sacar con la misma facilidad.

Por primera vez no se sentía mal por no tomar la oportunidad de escapar, porque realmente se sentía cómodo junto a Blaine. Aunque le molestaba no saber nada de él, y que el ojimiel supiera cada detalle de su vida, eso incluía el saber el champú que ocupaba y hasta lo que le gustaba comer al desayuno, lo que ya era escalofriante.

Decidió bajar a la habitación del moreno, para ver si podía averiguar algo más de él. Tal vez encontraba algo que le dijera quién era en realidad. Porque hasta ahora se había presentado como un gran acertijo que no admitía a nadie en su círculo personal y eso realmente lo desesperaba. Una vez estuvo dentro del cuarto de Blaine comenzó a registrarlo, pero sólo pudo encontrar un par de fotos más en las que aparecía él, su colonia, unos cuadernos, un par de libros, un mp4, revistas y ropa.

-Nada-suspiró cansado después de unos minutos, estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, no podía creer que Blaine siguiera siendo un misterio, no podía aceptar algo así.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el ojimiel azotando la puerta, lo que asustó al castaño. Quien no fue capaz de responder y sólo se puso de pie, mirándolo detenidamente-Pregunte algo, responde-dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-murmuró extrañado, no era normal que Blaine le hablara así.

-Invades mi espacio personal y preguntas por qué estoy enojado-dijo en un bufido.

-No estás enojado por esto-susurró indicando a su alrededor-Después de todo no encontré nada.

-¿Y qué buscabas precisamente?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y viendo como Kurt se sentaba en la cama.

-Algo sobre ti-murmuró mirando el suelo.

-¿Algo sobre mí?-dijo sin creerlo-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que fuera-susurró viendo como el pelinegro se sentaba a su lado-No sé nada de ti y tú sabes todo de mí-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Es cierto-suspiró enlazando una de sus manos con la de Kurt-Haremos algo-dijo con una sonrisa para que el castaño se tranquilizara-Pregunta lo que quieras saber y contestaré.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-De nada, sólo pregunta y te responderé-dijo con dulzura y viendo la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del ojiazul.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos. Kurt no sabía por dónde empezar, no tenía idea de cómo conocer más a Blaine y no hacer que se enojara, porque estaba seguro de que si decía algo que desagradara al moreno hasta ahí llegaría toda esa conversación. Pero tenía que preguntar y no se iría por las ramas, él no era así.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a tu padre?-al instante Blaine soltó la mano de Kurt, había tocado una de las fibras más sensibles con esa pregunta, pero él prometió contestar.

-¿No podías comenzar con algo más fácil?-susurró poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar por la habitación, el castaño lo miraba con detención esperando una respuesta-Mi papá jamás ha sido un modelo a seguir. Aunque es atractivo, adinerado, sociable y todo lo que alguien podría querer para su familia. Menos para la mía-suspiró cansado-Nos llevábamos bien cuando yo era pequeño, eso hasta que cumplí 10 años, todo cambio en ese tiempo-Blaine intentaba no recordar eso, pero era inevitable trasladarse a esas fechas, era realmente horrible pensar en el perfume de su madre invadiendo las habitación y los gritos de su padre cuando la veía llegar tarde o con alguien que no pertenecía a la casa.

-¿Por qué?-se atrevió a hablar Kurt.

-No sabes lo que era vivir con él-hizo una pausa para respirar y concentrarse en decir lo que debía y no agregar más-Siempre peleaba con mamá, siempre le gritaba y a mí me mandaba a acostar temprano, decía que eran cosas de adultos y que se solucionarían de la mejor forma-murmuró bajando la mirada y quedándose quieto.

-¿Por qué todo cambió cuando tenías 10 años?-susurró Kurt para no perturbarlo.

-Papá no dejaba que mamá me viera, me mantenía lo más alejado posible de ella-suspiró con fuerza y se atrevió a mirar a Kurt a los ojos-Decía que era una mala influencia para mí, que lo mejor era que estuviera alejada-dijo parándose frente al ojiazul-Pero nunca le hice caso-dijo con una sonrisa suave-Siempre lograba salir de mi habitación y entrar a la de ella.

-¿Tus padres no dormían en la misma habitación?-dijo sorprendido el castaño.

-No-respondió extrañado-No me había dado cuenta de eso-dijo pensativo-El punto es que entré a la habitación de mamá cuando era de noche, yo siempre la visitaba en las tardes, pero ese día no había podido.

-¿Y qué sucedió?-murmuró sabiendo que no debía preguntar, que seguramente se arrepentiría en menos de lo que esperaba.

-Estaba ebria-susurró avanzando unos pasos hasta Kurt y tomando su rostro con una mano-Dijo que me amaba y que haría todo lo que quisiera por mí, que nada de lo que hiciéramos estaba mal, todo era absolutamente correcto-murmuró haciendo que el castaño se recostara sobre la cama y él se puso encima.

-¿Qué hicieron?-dijo en un hilo de voz, se sentía ahogado teniendo a Blaine encima suyo, no podía ser bueno eso, para nada.

-Ella-murmuró abrazando con fuerza al ojiazul-Dijo que todo estaría bien, que no me preocupara-dijo con la voz temblorosa-Dijo que eso era correcto-mencionó en un hilo de voz-Nunca dijo que estaba mal-dijo con la voz rota-Ella me obligó a tocarla-dijo casi en un susurro-Dijo que estaba bien, que no importaba, que nadie se enteraría. Luego me besó y sentí el alcohol en mi boca, sus labios estaban agrietados y pude sentir algo de sangre en ellos-dijo en un murmullo y Kurt sintió como su camisa se mojaba con las lágrimas del pelinegro.

-Tranquilo-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y Blaine se aferró más a él.

-Mamá dijo que estaba bien-murmuró intentando tranquilizarse y aferrándose al ojiazul-Pero esa no fue la única vez-dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando con fuerza-Cuando yo no iba a su habitación ella entraba en la mía a mitad de la noche, aunque no era siempre-se quedó en silencio por unos segundos- yo me preocupaba porque papá se enterara, temía que le hiciera algo a mamá.

-¿Hasta cuándo fue todo eso?-dijo Kurt sintiendo como Blaine temblaba en sus brazos, por primera vez lo sentía vulnerable y desprotegido.

-Duró tres años, tres largos años-suspiró cansado-Para ese entonces yo estaba más desarrollado-susurró intentando apartarse del castaño, pero él no lo permitió, por lo que se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te escucho-dijo con atención y seguridad.

-En el tercer año tuvimos sexo-dijo casi en un hilo de voz-Ella me enseñó y lo hacíamos casi todas las noches, ella entraba en mi cuarto y hacía…-se separó completamente de Kurt y se sentó en la cama, tapando su rostro con sus manos. No podía contarle todo eso al castaño, no se merecía saber algo así.

El castaño se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, sabía que era difícil hablar algo así y ni hablar de escucharlo, pero necesitaba saber más. Tal vez de esa forma conocería un poco más a Blaine y entendería mejor por qué hacía las cosas.

-Ella…-dijo con la voz rota y sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por su rostro, respiró con fuerza y continúo- Ella me desnudaba y hacía que yo la desnudara, me miraba por…-cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, refugiándose en el pecho de Kurt.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó, ahora estás aquí conmigo-murmuró abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Nunca pude hacer todo-susurró luego de unos segundos-Nunca lograba terminar y ella me…

-Blaine-susurró alzando su rostro-Está bien, no tienes que volver a recordar esas cosas-suspiró intentando tranquilizarlo, pero no podía evitar que su corazón doliera, realmente no podía creer que su madre había sido así con él.

-Gra… Gracias-dijo cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Blaine decidió seguir hablando, ya había comenzado con todo eso y no podía detenerse hasta hablarlo por completo-Papá se enteró ese año de todo, y esa noche él decidió enviarme a Dalton-murmuró separándose de Kurt-Veía a mamá durante los fines de semana, pero siempre estando papá en casa, eso hasta que…-suspiró cansado, tenía que decir lo que pasó ese día, tenía que contárselo a alguien-Fue un sábado, yo estaba estudiando en mi habitación y mamá entró-suspiró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como una de las manos de Kurt se aferraba a su brazo-Me besó y luego nos fuimos a la cama-abrió los ojos y miró el suelo con detención-Estábamos desnudos, ella sobre mí y yo gemía de placer-dijo tapándose el rostro con rabia, no podía creer cómo eso había sido placentero ¡Eso no había estado bien! ¡Para nada bien!-Y… papá entró y la separó de mí-dijo casi en un murmullo, su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer-La golpeó muy fuerte-dijo empuñando levemente sus manos-No dejaba de golpearla-suspiró intentando tranquilizarse-la golpeó hasta que no se movió más-susurró tomando una de las manos de Kurt.

-¿Qué pasó después?-preguntó el castaño tomando el rostro de Blaine con una de sus manos y secando las lágrimas con la otra.

-Me fui a Dalton esa noche y no volví después de un mes-cerró los ojos algo más calmado-Cuando volví, papá había comprado una sepultura y la tenía enterrada en el cementerio de Westerville. Nunca he ido a visitarla-respiró más tranquilo, sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima-Después de eso nos hablamos muy poco con papá y decidí irme de forma permanente a Dalton, sólo volvía a casa una semana antes de Navidad, todo porque en la Academia nos obligaban a visitar a nuestras familias para esas fechas, decían que era importante estar con ellos.

Kurt se puso de pie y se recostó en la cama, a los segundos Blaine lo imitó y se quedaron mirando, hasta que el pelinegro decidió abrazarlo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del castaño, se sentía cansado y sabía que con nada lograría apartar esos amargos recuerdos de su mente, pero estaba seguro de que Kurt lo ayudaría a olvidar, que no permitiría que algo así volviera a ocurrir. Realmente se sentía protegido estando con Kurt, sentía que por fin sería feliz.


	28. Día 71

**fran3985: **Los Warblers… siempre planean algo y de la forma más absurda, con ellos las cosas nunca son como deberían y mucho menos sus planes son tan obvios =) en el capítulo de mañana te enterarás qué ocurre realmente con estos chicos y de qué forma planearon todo. Te adelanto que no serán los Warblers los que ocasionen la caída de Blaine… será… ya verás más adelante! Es desgarrador el relato de Blaine, ni te imaginas cómo me puse cuando lo escribí… hace tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de sensaciones tan tristes respecto a un personaje o una historia… el Blaine dulce? Creo que se quedó en otro fic, porque al menos en este capítulo no estará, aunque en el próximo lo verás en todo su esplendor, lo prometo! Necesitan llorar y lo han hecho, pero ahora se vendrá lo más emocionante a lo que pueden llegar, pero como ya te he dicho eso es mañana =) El lemmon de mañana ni lo he escrito, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo con ello, te lo aseguro! No te adelantes a lo que puede llegar a ser el final… aunque lo que tengo pensado para mañana cambiará muchas cosas y ese final que me relatas es incierto… Es posible el final feliz? Sí, cómo no tengo idea, pero es posible… aunque no sé qué tan feliz puede llegar a ser con el cap de mañana xD Cierto, el señor Anderson es creepy, pero bueno… él es así, ahora sabrás algo más de él y como poco a poco sus planes se ven frustrados =) Bueno, espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Por cierto, el primer cap de la S3 me encantó! Amé las canciones, pero por sobre todo It's Not Unusual que cantó Blaine! Sólo él puede verse tan bien en esos pantalones y bailando junto a las cheerios! =) Saludos, qué estés muy bien, nos leemos!

**CocoHummel: **Tiene grandes razones para estar así, pero no son mentiras… al fin! Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien!

**giramundial: **Blaine es gay, totalmente, pero se excitaba porque ella lo estimulaba para eso, el cuerpo reacciona a pesar de las emociones. A los Warblers no les conviene llegar y decir dónde está Kurt, porque ellos también necesitan cosas y no están dispuestos a no obtenerlas. No es tan fácil que Blaine lo deje libre y después sean novios, es más complejo que eso… porque lo secuestró y dentro de esa casa Kurt ha vivido cientos de cosas que en algún momento querrá olvidar. Gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y espero que te guste lo que sigue =)

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Exacto! Una madre violadora y un padre asesino, mejor no se puede definir a ese par! =) Es sorprendente cómo Kurt rechaza la oferta de los Warblers, pero todo tiene sus razones =) ya lo verás en el capítulo de mañana. Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que te guste lo que sigue! =) Nos leemos, suerte en todo!

**Margus: **Excelente! Es cierto… es horrible lo que pasó Blaine con su madre, pero aún queda bastante historial dentro de los Anderson… y he ahí también la razón por la que Blaine odia lo que le ocurrió a Kurt con Thad, realmente se sintió reflejado en ello… Te explicaré por qué Blaine "ama" a su madre, aunque también lo aclararé más adelante, es simplemente porque ella lo protegió de todo, sí el costo de eso fue alto, pero gracias a ella él comprendió cientos de cosas que su padre jamás estuvo dispuesto a hacer por él, entonces, en ella encontró un refugió y todo lo que necesitó… aunque fue un precio muy caro. Sí, Kurt se negó a escapar, el síndrome de Estocolmo está presente y ahora verás más que nunca todo esto… aunque te aseguro que en el capítulo de mañana se disiparan muchas de tus dudas y entre ellas si el amor de Kurt a Blaine crece… A Karofsky lo seguía… en el próximo capítulo lo sabrás =) Los Warblers sospecharon cuando vieron a lo lejos a alguien más y sacaron sus propias deducciones. Sue es lista y te aseguro que a estas alturas sabe bastante, pero aún no se entera de lo que necesita y eso la tiene mal. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que estés muy bien y nos estamos leyendo, ojalá sea de tu agrado lo que sigue =) Suerte en todo! Y sí el martes fue el gran día y fue maravilloso! =)

**Dear. myself: **Te aseguro que muchos han visto a Blaine como un monstruo, así que no exageras al referirte así a él =) Y su historia es bastante triste y conmovedora, pero aún falta conocer más de él… En este capítulo volvió Thad, en su gloria y majestad perversa, no podemos esperar menos de él ¿no? Espero que te guste, prometo que tendrá mayor participación! Gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y mucha suerte en todo! =) Nos leemos!

**gleekfanbyk: ** No te imaginas cómo me puse cuando escribí lo de Blaine… mal muy mal! Aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo!

**Luc de lupin:** Así es la historia de Blaine y todo tiene sus razones. El lemmon se viene mañana, así que no desesperes, y ¿quién es más pervertida? ¿Tú que te emocionas por el lemmon o yo que lo escribo? xD estoy segura que lo segundo, porque de hace muchos capítulos que estoy esperando por subir lo de mañana y espero que quede como espero. Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que lo que sigue sea de tu agrado =) Nos leemos y qué estés muy bien!

**Jaqii: **Kurt si quieres a Blaine… eso me has dicho y recuerda eso exactamente para el capítulo de mañana y veamos qué tan así es =) Y es cierto, Kurt es muy lindo al quedarse, pero ya verás lo que puede acarrear eso. Dave no fue muy astuto al juntarse con los Warblers, pero ya verás lo que ocurre con eso. Blaine tiene una historia muy triste y te juro que casi estaba llorando cuando lo escribí… hace mucho que no me pasaba eso con un fic o personaje… pero bueno =) Kurt y Blaine son adorables juntos! Me encantan y por eso les pasa todo esto xD jajaja la maldad pura de mi parte! Espero que te guste lo que sigue =) gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo!

**Lpuckettanderson: **Es cierto ¿terminan juntos al final? No tengo respuesta, pero te diré que el capítulo de mañana es crucial y ahí sacarás tus conclusiones… Thad sigue vivo y ahora verás gracias a qué sigue vivo, porque en las condiciones que lo tenía Blaine eso no era probable =) Los Warblers quieren ver bien a Blaine, pero saben que las formas que usa no son las mejores, por eso interfieren y harán lo posible para sacar a Thad y Kurt de ese lugar… es algo a lo que están dispuestos a hacer sí o sí. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Kurt se quedó y eso tiene cosas muy buenas, como el cap de mañana xD Espero que estés muy bien y nos leamos pronto. Suerte en todo, espero que te guste lo que sigue!

**Carlikurtlandia: **Gracias por hacerte un tiempo para comentar, sé que cuando uno está con los estudios y mil cosas es casi imposible! Así que te entiendo perfectamente =) Me alegro mucho de que siempre me leas. Tocaste un punto importantísimo ¿de la noche a la mañana ama a Blaine? Eso no está ahí por ser un descuido de esta autora… está ahí con sus razones justificadas, pero eso lo sabrás en el cap mañana =) Blaine es de acciones y si para que Kurt esté bien tiene que matar a Thad, lo hará… así es él. Pero ahora también te enterarás de qué ocurre con Thad y por qué no se ha muerto después de tanto que ha sufrido. Espero que sea de tu agrado lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar ! Qué estés muy bien y suerte en los estudios y en todo!

**yuna hummel: **La madre de Blaine no fue la mejor del mundo, para nada y por ello Blaine está tan loco o al menos está justificado su actuar. Thad… sufre, es cierto, pero ahora verás cómo todo eso se detendrá y él pasará a estar mejor, dentro de lo posible, claro. Kurt cometió un error al entrar a la habitación de Blaine, pero verás que no es el único error que ha cometido… Kurt no quiso la ayuda de los Warblers, en parte, en parte… es un soplón, en parte. Todo eso te quedará bastante claro con el capítulo de mañana =) Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que estés muy bien! Cuídate mucho mucho, qué tengas suerte en todo y nos estamos leyendo! Un gran abrazo! =)

**Team Warbler: **Mis enfermos favoritos xD es increíble como agarran todas las enfermedades juntas… admirable! xD y vamos a responder cada parte… como siempre xD 1.-La curiosidad de Kurt no tiene límites y Blaine es la lentitud andando, una tortuga le gana lejos! xD 2.-Jajajaja me hace reír esto… es cierto Kurt paga los platos rotos, todo por culpa de la madre de Blaine, pero así es el destino y así lo quiso Blaine también! 3.-Kurt es un boca floja… mal plan? Es un buen plan… se los aseguro, el problema es que lo sabrán mañana… qué tan buen plan fue! =) 4.- Su Thad también está sufriendo, así que pobre por ambos Thad! Así es, jugó tiro al blanco y le atino varias veces… No se llevaron a Thad, porque eso no estaba planeado de esa forma porque… mañana se enteran! xD 5.-JAJAJAJ XD Nick entró y es un pervertido, pero todo tiene sus razones! Ya van a ver! =) 6.-Tres Warblers caídos! Horror! Su comandante me informó todo! Y es horrible! =( 7.-Nuevamente fuera de clases xD así es ella (me dijo sus razones, y comprendo totalmente) Qué bueno que estén a la espera de este cap, pero a los chicos les digo que el de mañana… también deberían tenerlo a la espera, porque el lemmón es sólo una pequeña parte de todo lo que ocurrirá, aunque muy importante también =) Espero que les guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estén muy bien y suerte en todo! Un abrazo para cada uno! =) Se cuidan!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Les cuento que este capítulo es la antesala al de mañana. Como le respondí a alguien por ahí, Thad comenzará a aparecer más y le ocasionará más de un problema a la relación de Blaine y Kurt, ya verán. También se conoce algo más de James Anderson, pero no sus planes totalmente. Espero que les guste lo que sigue, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré mañana! Qué estén muy bien!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

**Día 71**

Después de que Blaine le diera más detalles de lo que le hacía su madre y de cómo terminó en Dalton, no volvieron a hablar de ello. El pelinegro no quería tocar nuevamente el tema y él lo respetaría, porque realmente le había dolido saber por lo que tuvo que pasar. Desde ese día no habían tenido una conversación seria, pero ahora más que nunca veía al ojimiel con otros ojos. Notaba que estaba indefenso ante el mundo y que necesitaba ayuda, se veía tan vulnerable que le era imposible pensar que estaría bien. Necesitaba ayudarlo de alguna forma, darle la seguridad que tanto había buscado.

Durante esa mañana había pensado en qué hacer para que Blaine se sintiera seguro y mejor consigo mismo, pero le parecía imposible, porque cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él, le respondía de forma arisca y agresiva ¿estaba enojado con él? ¿Por qué si no le había hecho absolutamente nada? Ahora tendría que averiguar qué pasaba por la cabeza del moreno, porque tanto enojo en tan poco tiempo no era bueno para nadie.

-Algo te pasa-sentenció el castaño entrando a la cocina, sorprendiendo a Blaine.

-No-dijo seriamente y sin voltear a verlo, preparaba el almuerzo.

-Sí, y no te dejaré tranquilo hasta que me digas-dijo frunciendo el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose levemente en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Ese es tu plan?-dijo apagando la cocina y volteando a verlo-porque realmente no es muy bueno-dijo con una mueca en el rostro.

-Lo sé, pero no importa-respondió acercándose a él.

-Kurt-suspiró cansado y mirando el suelo-No quiero hablar de ello, realmente no-susurró sin mirarlo.

-Deberíamos hablar, no es bueno que te guardes todo-dijo tomando su rostro con una de sus manos-Y si me miras es mejor aún-dijo con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo que había en las mejillas del moreno.

-¿Me aseguras que todo estará bien después que hablemos?-dijo casi en un susurró y tomando las manos del castaño.

-Lo prometo-dijo acercando su rostro al del pelinegro-Y sabes que cumpliré-murmuró besando sus labios suavemente y sintiendo como Blaine lo abrazaba con fuerza, cada vez que tenían ese tipo de acercamientos se sentía desfallecer, era agradable tener esa intimidad con el ojimiel.

-Me convenciste-murmuró pegando su frente a la del ojiazul-Realmente me convenciste-dijo con una sonrisa-Ven-lo tomó por una de las manos y caminaron hasta el living. Una vez allí se sentaron en el sofá y estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Vas a hablar o debo convencerme de que te quedaste mudo?-dijo con una sonrisa Kurt. Se apoyó completamente en el sillón y miró de lado a Blaine.

-Está bien-murmuró bajando la mirada y respirando hondo-Lo que ocurre es que-se atrevió a mirar al ojiazul –Alguien ha estado alimentando a Thad, y no he sido yo precisamente-dijo con seriedad y al instante la sonrisa del castaño desapareció-¿Sabes algo de eso?-alzó una ceja y miró seriamente a Kurt.

-Lo siento-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Kurt-dijo tomando una de sus manos-¿Por qué lo ayudas?-dijo temiendo su respuesta-¿Acaso te gusta?-murmuró en un hilo de voz, no quería saberlo, pero era necesario.

-¡Qué!-gritó soltándose de las manos de Blaine-¿Escuchas lo que dices?-Dijo seriamente y se puso de pie-¿Te volviste loco?-dijo molesto.

-No, pero no me explico por qué otra razón estarías alimentándolo y curando sus heridas-se levantó del sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ese día-dijo casi en un murmullo y sin apartar su mirada de la de Blaine-Cuando vinieron esos chicos aquí-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Vi las condiciones en las que se encontraba Thad ¿realmente le lanzaste cuchillos?-dijo dolido, no podía creer que el moreno hubiese llegado a esos extremos.

-Yo…-no sabía cómo responder a eso, porque notaba que Kurt se sentía decepcionado.

-Estoy consciente de lo que me hizo, no lo he olvidado-dijo seriamente-pero no por eso jugarás con su vida-guardó silencio por unos segundos-estaba en los huesos ese día y le he estado llevando alimento durante la noche-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Kurt-suspiró con una leve sonrisa. Realmente no podía negarle nada al castaño, no podía creer que a pesar de todo siguiera siendo tan bueno, a pesar de que Thad podía llegar a ser un monstruo-Te prometo que lo alimentaré de ahora en adelante-dijo seriamente.

-Promete que no volverás a herirlo-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo juro-dijo seriamente, Kurt hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y caminó hasta la cocina, ayudaría a terminar con el almuerzo.

Nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Lo primero que debía hacer era hacer que Blaine realizara todo lo que quisiera, y aunque eso incluía secuestrar al hijo de Burt, a él no le importaba. Porque el sufrimiento de Burt Hummel era su mayor dicha. Ahora por fin lo veía depresivo y sin ganas de seguir, al fin obtenía lo que merecía.

Pero aún así nada iba según lo planeado. Porque en ningún lado había pensado que el mecánico seguiría con la búsqueda después de dos meses, se suponía que sus esperanzas desfallecerían en el primer mes y luego nada más. Lamentablemente no había sido así, por ello tuvo que inventar que buscaba a su hijo también, tuvo que decir que no habían querido ayudarlo, tuvo que engañar a medio pueblo con tal de que todo diera resultado, pero al parecer el mundo se confabulaba en su contra, porque se había encontrado con la única persona capaz de desbaratar cualquier clase de plan: Sue Sylvester.

La conocía desde la secundaria, ella iba en un curso superior al suyo y siempre había sido engreída. Pero eso no quitaba que era inteligente y casi siempre tenía razón, aunque también estaba algo mal de la cabeza, eso era un hecho. Nunca imaginó volverla a ver, pero ella no lo había reconocido, y eso que él jamás pasó desapercibido por la secundaria, después de todo era el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol. Lo que él soñaba que su hijo fuera, pero el destino le tenía preparada otra cosa. Porque su hijo era gay y la mujer que amaba estaba con otro, no había obtenido lo que más deseaba, ser feliz, pero ahora se encargaría de hacer miserable la vida de los que lo destruyeron.

-James-dijo alguien detrás de él.

-Burt-dijo volteando y mirándolo con una sonrisa-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito que vengas un minuto a la casa, están viendo qué estrategias usar en la búsqueda de Blaine-dijo con seriedad y notando que había algo extraño.

-Voy en un momento-dijo caminando en dirección a su auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-Está bien, te esperamos-murmuró caminando a la casa y pensando que todas eran ideas suyas, que el cansancio le jugaba una mala pasada.

A penas ingresó en la casa pudo ver que todos estaban sentados en los sillones, conversaban y tomaban café. Al parecer ese día la búsqueda se extendería por otros sitios y todo por órdenes de Sue, eso ya no era una novedad.

-James-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-Tú irás conmigo a recorrer los alrededores de McKenly y el resto ya sabe a dónde ir-dijo con seriedad-Deben informarme cada cosa que encuentren y también cuando terminen de cubrir su sector ¿está claro?-todos respondieron afirmativamente y comenzaron a retirarse, algunos dejaron el café a medio terminar, otros simplemente se lo bebieron de una vez.

-Este es tuyo-dijo en un susurro Burt acercando una taza a James.

-Gracias-susurró mirando el líquido que había dentro de la taza. En pocos minutos sólo quedaron Burt, Sue y James en la sala de la casa Hummel-Hudson.

-Anderson-susurró la entrenadora-Tanto tiempo sin verte la cara ¿sigues haciendo miserable el mundo?-dijo cruzándose de brazos con seriedad.

-¿Qué?-murmuró alzando la vista y notando las miradas que le daban Sue y Burt.

-No te había reconocido, pero gracias a la entrenadora Sylvester ahora recuerdo perfectamente quién eres, Anderson.

-¿A qué se refieren? No entiendo-dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño y bebiendo un poco del café, estaba muy cargado.

-Interesante-susurró la rubia con una sonrisa burlesca-ahora eres idiota, y pensar que eras uno de los más inteligentes de la promoción, a pesar de que eras mariscal de campo.

-¿Cómo saben eso?-dijo aparentando extrañeza, no podía ser que lo hubiesen reconocido, eso estaba totalmente en contra de todo lo planeado. No podía estar pasando.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Sue con una gran sonrisa-Disfrutaré haciéndote recordar el pasado-dijo con burla y acercándose a él.

James los miró con seriedad y puso el café sobre una mesita. No tenía por qué escuchar esa clase de cosas, no permitiría que pasaran por sobre él de esa forma. Después de todo él es un Anderson y a los Anderson nadie les pasa por encima y mucho menos se les insulta.

-No me someteré a nada-dijo con seriedad y se retiro de la casa. Si seguía ahí un minuto más estaba seguro de que asesinaría a Burt e intentaría golpear a Sue, cosa que por el momento no era conveniente para nada de lo que había planeado.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número. Pero nuevamente estaba apagado ¿qué había pasado con Thad Harwood? Se suponía que lo ayudaría en todo lo necesario, que sus planes no se desbaratarían porque el chico de Dalton lo ayudaría, pero al parecer nunca tuvo que confiar en ese muchacho. Ahora no importaba mucho, era un Anderson, y como tal resolvería sus problemas sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

A pesar de que habían hablado las cosas, no había podido evitar bajar a ver a Thad. Era imposible no hacerlo, porque su estado de salud le preocupaba ¿por qué? Porque sentía al muchacho tan miserable como lo era él cuando llegó a ese lugar. Estaba desvalido y sin nada ni nadie que lo apoyara, se sentía como un naufrago y ahora ver a Thad en las mismas condiciones lo hacía sentir mal. En parte culpable, pero muy en parte lo merecía, él se había buscado todo eso. Pero ya no importaba, el punto era que tenía que ayudarlo de alguna forma.

-¿Volviste?-murmuró extrañado, gracias al contratenor estaba mucho mejor, pero no por eso dejaba de estar débil. Además, las heridas no habían sanado.

Kurt había entrado en silencio y seguía así. No quería hablar con Thad, de hecho nunca hablaban. El castaño entraba, lo alimentaba, curaba sus heridas y le cambiaba los vendajes, luego se marchaba en absoluto silencio.

-¿Ya se enteró de lo nuestro?-dijo casi en un hilo de voz, a ratos le costaba respirar, la falta de alimento le pasaba la cuenta.

-¿Lo nuestro?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirándolo directamente a la cara, hace mucho que no hacía eso, pero al contrario de lo que creía no sintió miedo, sino que lástima y eso era la peor sensación que podía tener respecto a alguien.

-Sí, porque no creo que me cuides por nada-dijo intentando sonreír, pero sólo logró hacer una mueca.

-Me das pena-dijo ácidamente-Es lo único que me produces. Ante eso Thad no contestó. Realmente no le afectaba lo que le dijera, ya que sus acciones demostraban algo totalmente distinto.

-¿Blaine no se decepcionará de ti?-murmuró con una sonrisa al notar la sorpresa en los ojos azules.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-susurró terminando de sacar una de las vendas.

-Porque él no te permitiría estar aquí y si se entera…-susurró con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sabe-respondió con tranquilidad-Lo hablamos-dijo seriamente.

Al fin sentía que mantenía un vínculo con el castaño, al fin su propósito estaba completado. Cuando fue a esa casa la idea era destruir a Kurt, había fallado espléndidamente, pero ahora la oportunidad se le daba en bandeja y no la desaprovecharía, porque estaba más que claro que tenía camino adelantado y ahora más que nunca el castaño estaba a su merced.

-Te sumas a la lista de amantes de Blaine Anderson-dijo sintiendo una fuerte punzada en sus costillas, Kurt había presionado ese sector con rabia. Pero no recibió respuesta-Espero que te trate mejor de lo que trató al resto.

Nuevamente silencio ¿acaso Kurt no caería con nada? Ya vería qué tan así podía llegar a ser. Porque él tenía más que un as bajo la manga.

-¿Te contó lo que le hizo su madre cuando era pequeño?-dijo casi en un susurro, pero el castaño seguía inmutable-A todos nos cuenta lo mismo, la triste historia del niño desvalido, sin padre que lo proteja y con la madre abusadora haciendo de las suyas, típico-dijo con una sonrisa-Ya te contará de cómo logró obtener este lugar, luego te regalará flores y chocolates-decía notando como cada vez Kurt se apuraba más en cambiar los vendajes-Y no te darás ni cuenta cuando te lleve a la cama con él, te hará gritar como una puta y tú…-sintió que perdía el aire, no podía respirar.

El ojiazul estaba frente a Thad con sus manos empuñadas, no había soportado más su cantaleta y le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo inmediatamente sin aire. No lo lamentaba y ahora dudaba de si sentía pena por él. No se molestó en poner los vendajes faltantes y salió furioso de ahí. No podía ser que había ayudado a ese tipo de forma tan inocente y ahora resultaba que era casi capaz de leer su futuro con Blaine.

A penas estuvo de vuelta en la sala notó que el pelinegro lo esperaba sentado en el sillón. Se veía serio y molesto. Sabía que se ganaría eso por haber bajado a curar a Thad, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero no lo había podido evitar y ahora se lamentaba por eso.

-¿Cómo está?-dijo sin mirarlo y sin cambiar de posición.

-Hablador, como siempre-susurró sentándose a un lado del ojimiel.

-¿Te gusta su compañía?-dijo molesto.

-No-respondió extrañado y viendo como Blaine lo miraba enojado.

-Porque-susurró acercándose a él, al instante Kurt se alejó en el sillón, pero eso hasta que llegó hasta uno de los costados del mueble. Blaine avanzó hasta que estuvo sobre él-si lo extrañas tanto puedo cambiar de lugar con él, yo me meto en ese agujero y tú te quedas con él aquí, gozando de todo-susurró a centímetros de los labios del castaño-Sé que quieres estar con él, lo amas, es un hecho-dijo seriamente y mirando los ojos azules del muchacho.

-No-susurró a penas, a pesar de que era capaz de mirar a Thad a la cara, no soportaba que Blaine lo tuviera acorralado de esa forma, se sentía ahogado.

-Pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo-dijo robándole un beso con suavidad, el temblor en el cuerpo del castaño era notorio y aunque Blaine se sentía fatal por eso no podía evitar sentir rabia-No temes estar tan cerca de él, pero tiemblas cuando estás cerca de mí.

No pudo contestar nada a eso, sólo puso las manos sobre el pecho de Blaine e intentó apartarlo, pero sin resultados. El ojimiel lo miraba con rabia, no podía creer que estuvieran aún alejados por el miedo, porque eso inundaba a Kurt cada vez que él se acercaba y sabía que no era lo mismo que le pasaba cuando se acercaba a Thad.

-A él lo tocas-murmuró tocando uno de sus costados con una mano-lo cuidas-susurró acomodándose sobre él-lo alimentas y te preocupas-dijo sintiendo las manos del castaño sobre su pecho, intentaba apartarlo, pero sin éxito.

-Basta-dijo en un hilo de voz, sus ojos estaban brillantes y se notaba el temor en su rostro. Le gustaba Blaine, pero ahora más que nunca se sentía indefenso y no quería estar así, no quería que lo acorralara de esa forma-Por favor-murmuró sintiendo como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla-Blaine-se atrevió a decir y notó como las manos del moreno tocaron su rostro con cuidado.

-No me quieres-murmuró suavemente-¿Cómo puedo obtener algo de tu atención?-dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas con delicadeza.

-Tienes…-intentó decir, pero se estremeció al sentir como una de las manos de Blaine lo sujetaba con fuerza por la cadera.

-No tengo tu atención, no la tengo-murmuró mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior y se separó de Kurt. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta su habitación, todo lo que había progresado con Kurt se había ido a la basura, todo porque ahora le prestaba atención a Thad ¿cómo era eso posible? Tenía que actuar y lo haría en tres días más, para el día de San Valentín. En esa fecha no podía fallar. Tenía que demostrarle a Kurt que era capaz de ser el hombre que necesitaba, que lo protegería y estaría con él. Y ya tenía la forma perfecta de hacerlo.


	29. Día 74

**Día 74**

Miraba por su ventana el jardín de la casa, era hermoso, aunque estuviera cubierto por la nieve, aún así le gustaba. Se quedó ahí por un par de minutos más, hasta que se decidió comenzar su rutina, no podía creer que un día tan especial como San Valentín lo pasaba encerrado en un lugar como ese. Eran esos momentos los que le hacían pensar en que morirse jamás sería una mala idea.

Salió de su habitación y se fue directamente al baño, no tenía muchas intenciones de ver a Blaine ese día, aunque moría de hambre. Abrió la puerta y se internó en él, a los segundos se dio cuenta del agua que golpeaba el suelo en la ducha y de que estaba todo cubierto de vapor. Se quedó un par de segundos en su lugar e iba a salir de ahí cuando escuchó cómo se detenía el agua y luego vio que la cortina de la ducha era corrida con fuerza.

-Kurt-murmuró Blaine mirando al castaño, quien estaba visiblemente sonrojado y lo miraba de pies a cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, en los que el pelinegro se puso una toalla en las caderas, cubriéndose en parte. Al instante notó un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas del ojiazul-Hey-murmuró calzándose las pantuflas y caminando hasta el muchacho.

-Blaine-pudo decir cuando el pelinegro estaba delante de él y le tomaba con suavidad el rostro.

-Buenos días-dijo con una sonrisa y lo besó con suavidad llevando sus manos a las caderas del castaño y pegando su cuerpo al de él, se separó levemente y pudo notar que Kurt aún tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era irregular.

-Buenos días-dijo el castaño aferrándose al cuerpo del moreno y pasando sus brazos por su cuello, lo besaba con suavidad, entregándose completamente a la caricia que Blaine reiniciaba sobre su boca. Estuvieron así por un par de minutos, en los que las manos del ojimiel recorrieron la espalda y el pecho del contratenor, quien sólo se aferraba más y más al cuerpo de Blaine, quien sólo podía rogar porque su cuerpo no comenzara a reaccionar de manera indebida, porque ahí sí lamentaría todo.

Se separaron un poco y Kurt pegó su cuerpo al del moreno, en un abrazo fuerte y pudo sentir como el pelinegro hacía lo mismo, y recargaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros del castaño, quien se preocupaba de normalizar su respiración. No podía aparentar que ese tipo de momentos no eran de su agrado, que en esas instancias se sentía completamente cómodo. Sólo debía hacer lo posible porque no se le notara tan ansioso de irse encima de Blaine y hacer de todo con él.

-Me voy a bañar-murmuró sin despegarse del muchacho.

-¿Quién te lo impide?-respondió con una sonrisa y lo soltó un poco.

-Tú-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y al instante Blaine lo soltó.

-Ahora no-dijo sonriendo y notando que Kurt no se separaba de él-¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte?-dijo en un susurro y mirando al castaño atentamente a los ojos.

-Sí-respondió en un hilo de voz y al instante se sonrojó furiosamente-Puedo solo-dijo frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose avergonzado.

-No sabes lo feliz que sería de pasar mis manos por todo tu cuerpo, y para qué decir cómo te dejaría después de _eso_-susurró pegando su cuerpo al de Kurt y sintiendo como contenía la respiración y luego la botaba de golpe, eso era increíble-¿Qué dices?-murmuró con una sonrisa y acercando sus labios a los del castaño.

-Quiero desayunar-murmuró sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba su pecho-¿Me preparas waffles con miel y…

-Jugo de frutilla natural, tostadas y fruta-dijo sonriendo.

-No me voy a comer todo eso-dijo divertido-solo el jugo y los waffles.  
>-Te aseguro que necesitarás la fruta y tostadas-dijo pasando sus manos por la cintura de Kurt y volviendo a besarlo, pero con fuerza, haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara, pero que lo siguiera y no dudara en corresponder.<p>

El castaño había mantenido las manos en el cuello de Blaine, pero poco a poco las fue bajando hasta ponerlas en el borde de la toalla blanca que se había amarrado el moreno a las caderas, lentamente la desató, haciendo que cayera al suelo y el pelinegro quedara completamente desnudo.

-Eso-dijo Blaine sin dejar de besarlo y con una sonrisa-es bajo-murmuró pegando al castaño contra la pared y comenzando a desabotonar la parte superior del pijama de seda. Kurt no respondió, sólo se dedicó a besar al moreno, haciendo que sus lenguas chocaran y se juntaran dulcemente. El ojiazul pudo sentir que quedaba solo con sus pantalones, y no le importaba en ese momento, realmente no.

-Debo bañarme-murmuró sintiendo la lengua del pelinegro sobre su cuello, y sus manos estaban en el borde del pantalón, bajándolo gradualmente.

-¿Quién te detiene?-dijo con una sonrisa y besando la blanca piel del castaño.

-Tú-gimió con fuerza e intentando apartar un poco al moreno.

-Puedo-dijo soltando el pantalón para que cayera de una vez al suelo, Kurt movió sus piernas dejando a un lado la prenda, ahora los dos estaban completamente desnudos-ayudarte-dijo con una sonrisa y sintiendo como Kurt caminaba hasta la ducha, pero sin apartarse mucho de él, porque ahora se besaban con suavidad, y el castaño hacía todo a tientas.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y luego la helada, cuando estuvo adecuada entró a la ducha y Blaine también. Ambos tenían el chorro de agua cayendo sobre sus cabezas y no se apartaban por nada el uno del otro. El pelinegro se volvió a pegar a Kurt y sintió su erección chocar con la suya, eso se sentía realmente bien. Ahora era la oportunidad de llevar las cosas a un grado más alto.

-Blaine-gimió el castaño y volvió a sentir los besos sobre su cuello.

-Kurt-dijo suavemente en su cuello y pegando al ojiazul contra la pared de la ducha, sus gemidos se escuchaban muy bien en ese lugar.

-Sal-dijo intentando apartarlo, pero no sabía si tenía pocas fuerzas o realmente no quería apartarse.

-No-susurró sonriente, tener a Kurt en esas condiciones había sido uno de sus grandes sueños y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

-Sí-dijo seriamente y logró empujarlo lo suficiente para sacarlo de su cuello.

Blaine lo miró dolido, no comprendía muy bien por qué Kurt había hecho eso, pero ya se enteraría, porque la estaban pasando realmente bien y no podía ser que lo dejara hasta ahí.

-Iré a hacer el desayuno-dijo saliendo de la ducha, amarró la toalla a sus caderas y se calzó las pantuflas, giró la perilla de la puerta y dio un portazo al salir. Kurt se quedó recuperando la compostura dentro de la ducha y con una gran excitación entre las piernas, tendría que hacer algo con eso, aunque el agua helada también le serviría.

Hace días que no se atrevía a volver a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson. No podía ser tan descarado. Después de la hospitalidad que había tenido Carole con él y la mediana aceptación por parte de Burt, no era capaz de mirarlos a la cara, no después de lo que había estado por hacer.

Por eso se había refugiado en la casa de campo de su padre, a quien le había avisado dónde estaría, pero sin darle las razones, porque se sentía avergonzado. Un Karofsky jamás vendía a los que lo ayudaban, y eso había estado a punto de hacer, por eso no pensaba volver hasta sentirse mejor consigo mismo, lo que era bastante poco probable.

-Así son mejores las cosas-susurró mirando el cielo, el sol estaba en lo más alto y aún así no calentaba, mientras la nieve era el único panorama que lo rodeaba. Sólo necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba Kurt y nada más, pero eso era casi imposible, porque él lo había arruinado.

Hace unos días llevó los papeles de la casa Hummel-Hudson a los Warblers, con ellos se podían apropiar de la casa de Burt y Carole, con eso les haría la vida imposible, porque ya habían perdido a Kurt y sumar esto sería peor. Había estado a punto de hacerlo porque estaba desesperado por encontrar a Kurt, por verlo y pedirle perdón por todo, por estar junto a él una vez más, aunque fuera tocar su piel para darle la mano y no necesariamente para empujarlo contra unos casilleros.

Por eso había estado a punto de vender a los que más preocupados vivían por Kurt, aunque no se arrepentía por casi haberlo hecho. Todo le había salido mal cuando iba a hacer la transacción. Estúpidamente había confiado en Sue para eso, porque ella lo había seguido cuando se reunió por primera con los muchachos de Dalton y lo había amenazado con la cárcel si no le contaba por qué había estado en ese lugar en vez de seguir con la búsqueda. Él le contó todo y ella había planeado lo del micrófono, que estaba en uno de sus brazos, lo que no sabía era cómo se habían dado cuenta los Warblers de todo eso, sí él iba con mucha ropa encima para verlo.

-Seguramente vieron a Sue-murmuró con seriedad, la entrenadora lo había seguido ese día, seguramente ella misma había sido la perdición en todo ese plan.

Ahora tenía que encontrar a Kurt por sus propios medios, y estaba seguro de que Wes, Nick y Jeff frecuentaban el lugar, por algo tenían una dirección y si no se equivocaba eso era en Westerville. Ese mismo día les haría un seguimiento y si todo salía bien, tal vez encontraría a Kurt y todo saldría de maravilla. Al fin las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Sería un desconsiderado si no admitiera que estaba enormemente agradecido con Kurt y toda la ayuda que le había dado esos días. Aunque durante los últimos tres había sido Blaine quien lo alimentara y cambiara el vendaje de las heridas. Sí, lo había tenido más cerca de lo que realmente quería y eso lo había espantado de forma extraña, había sentido un rechazo hacia el pelinegro, al parecer todo lo que sentía por él se había esfumado en esa asquerosa prisión a la que lo mantenía recluido.

Las cosas no habían pintado bien durante todo ese tiempo. Las cosas no estaban bien, realmente. Porque él había sido buscado por James Anderson para poder vengarse de Burt Hummel. Al comienzo no entendía nada de ese bizarro plan, pero a medida que las cosas iban pasando se dio cuenta del enlace que había con ellas. Primero, Blaine secuestró a Kurt-había sido obligado por su padre, y fue por eso que lo había seguido durante dos años- pero James no tenía idea de que su hijo se había enamorado del castaño, no hasta que fue el mismo Blaine quien se lo gritó en la cara días antes de secuestrar a Kurt.

Por ello no habían sabido nada el uno del otro y eso había provocado que James hiciera y deshiciera con los Hummel, aunque por lo que habló con él la última vez, no contaba con la aparición de compañeros de secundaria del pasado, los que no habían sido muy buenos con él.

Le había dicho que Sue Sylvester era un problema, y a ella exactamente Blaine se había encargado de molestar, tal como su padre quería ¿cómo se había enterado? Le había enviado un mensaje por el correo, donde le decía que necesitaba quitarla del camino. Blaine también había necesitado apartarla, por ello accedió de una vez e hizo que secuestraran a Jean Sylvester. Todo parecía estar en orden. Pero cuando James se unió a la búsqueda, no imaginó que Sue también lo cazaría a él.

Thad había ayudado porque James sabía que estaba enamorado de Blaine. Lo había amenazado con contar una horrible historia sobre su vida, pero si lo ayudaba obtendría el amor incondicional de Blaine, así de fácil. Pero nada había salido como esperaba, nada. Y el único que ganaba era James Anderson, quien podría vengarse de Burt, porque James amaba a la madre de Kurt, a Elizabeth, a la que había muerto hace 8 años por una enfermedad que no se pudo diagnosticar a tiempo. Ella había sido todo para él, había sido su novia en la secundaria, eso hasta que apareció el mecánico y con su torpeza la conquistó. Ella se enamoró de él y sin saber cómo al terminar la secundaria estaban comprometidos. Todo era un caos. Y por eso ahora tenía que hacerle la vida imposible y desbaratar toda su felicidad.

Dentro de eso estaba Kurt, tenía que sacarlo del camino o al menos hacer que el sufrimiento de Burt lo llevara a cometer una locura. Pero hasta lo último que se había enterado Thad, eso no había ocurrido. El mecánico estaba destrozado, pero aún así no descansaría hasta encontrar a su hijo, por lo que los planes de James Anderson no estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, nuevamente Blaine iba a darle de comer y realmente esos momentos eran horribles. Porque el moreno era bastante violento, no le ocasionaba heridas, pero no lo trataba bien. Pasaron unos segundos y sintió como la bandeja quedaba en el suelo y el silencio reinaba ahí.

-¿Me dejarás sin comer? ¿Ese es tu plan?-murmuró seriamente.

-No, no es la idea.

-¿Kurt?-dijo sorprendido, Blaine le había dicho que el castaño no bajaría más a verlo, que sólo él se ocuparía de su alimentación y todo lo demás, no podía creer cómo había entrado ahí.

-Sí-susurró el ojiazul, quien se acercó lo suficiente a Thad para que lo reconociera-Hoy serás libre, Harwood-murmuró seriamente.

-¿Qué?-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿qué pasaba con Kurt?

-Lo que escuchaste-dijo al momento que Thad sentía algo sobre su estómago.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué crees?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es la pistola de Blaine-murmuró asustado ¿lo iba a matar?

-Sí-dijo presionando el arma contra el abdomen del pelinegro-Te voy a soltar y caminarás hasta la salida de la casa, una vez ahí te largas.

-¿Para qué la pistola?-susurró sintiendo que eso podía terminar muy mal.

-Protección, no confió en ti.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-murmuró encontrando los ojos azules frente a él.

-Porque no me siento tranquilo contigo en esta casa, porque necesito sacarte de aquí.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-susurró con una sonrisa.

-No-dijo alzando una ceja-Me molestas y si fuera un animal como tú te mataría ahora mismo.

-No eres capaz-dijo con seguridad.

-¿Quieres probarme?-dijo seriamente y apuntando el arma bajo el mentón de Thad.

-No, te creo-dijo nervioso, tendría que hacer lo que Kurt le pedía, porque estaba muy débil para pelear.

-Te voy a soltar, pero sí intentas atacarme o te acercas a mí-dijo frunciendo el ceño-te mato.

-No te atacaré, todo estará bien-dijo en un murmullo, no sabía a quién le temía más, si a Kurt o Blaine.

El castaño desató las cadenas de las manos de Thad y luego siguió con las piernas. A los minutos el pelinegro era completamente libre. El chico Warbler miró al ojiazul detenidamente y sintió como volvía a amenazarlo con el arma. Pero no le importó y se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo con fuerza. Realmente necesitaba agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por él y no había encontrado otra forma más que esa.

Kurt no respondió, pero apenas pudo lo empujó con fuerza, porque se había quedado paralizado ante el contacto de Thad. Quien sonrió al momento de separarse, pero eso le valió tener la pistola en la cabeza, al parecer el ojiazul era capaz de cumplir con su promesa y matarlo.

-Lo haces de nuevo-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Disculpa-susurró y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de salida, le costaba caminar, pero sabía que el castaño no lo ayudaría a caminar, por lo que hizo todo lo posible por no detenerse hasta llegar a la salida que daba a la sala.

-Abre la puerta.

-¿Y si Blaine…

-Está durmiendo-aseguró seriamente el ojiazul. Al instante Thad abrió la puerta y pudo ver que la sala estaba completamente vacía, por lo que caminaron hasta la salida de la casa, la puerta estaba abierta y sin ningún seguro-Confía en ti-susurró el pelinegro antes de salir de la casa.

-Más que en cualquier otro-murmuró Kurt a sus espaldas-Ahora sal de aquí.

-¿Y tú?-dijo volteando a verlo.

-Yo me quedo, ya te dije, no soporto tu presencia en este lugar-dijo seriamente.

-Gracias-susurró y se iba a acercar a él, pero sintió que lo tomaba de los brazos y lo jalaban hacia atrás.

-Tú no te acercas a Kurt-escuchó decir a Wes.

-Mucho menos si estamos nosotros aquí-dijo molesto Nick.

-Kurt, lo hiciste bien, tanto ayer como hoy, ahora…-decía Jeff acercándose al castaño.

-No me iré con ustedes-dijo entregándole el arma al rubio-Me quedo-respondió con determinación.

-Sí cambias de parecer…

-No lo haré-dijo con seriedad-gracias por su ayuda, pero no la necesito-dijo volteando para entrar a la casa.

-Igual estaremos para ti, sólo cuídate-dijo Wes al momento que la puerta se cerraba frente a ellos.

Kurt se quedó de pie unos segundos delante de la puerta y sintió que su cuerpo volvía a temblar, el tener tan cerca a Thad lo había aterrorizado, pero tenía que ser fuerte y valiente, después de todo eso le habían enseñado sus padre, que nadie es tan fuerte para destruirte ni tan débil como para no hacerte daño.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Blaine, el moreno estaba durmiendo, pero no por mucho más. Porque lo que había puesto en su comida era para que durmiera por un período corto, por lo que a los minutos de haber entrado ahí, el pelinegro despertaba, viéndolo sentado a su lado.

-Hey-susurró mirándolo con una sonrisa-¿Cuánto dormí?-dijo tallándose los ojos.

-Casi toda la tarde, son las 8-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

-¡Qué!- gritó sorprendido-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?-dijo intentando sentarse en la cama, pero aún su cuerpo estaba algo dormido, por lo que le costó hacerlo.

-Porque te veías muy tranquilo durmiendo-dijo en un susurro.

-Gracias-murmuró Blaine sonrojándose levemente-Todo se arruinó-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-respondió Kurt frunciendo el ceño.

-Quería que este día fuera especial, quería que cenáramos a la luz de las velas y luego pudiéramos bailar y tal vez cantar y…

-Tranquilo-murmuró el castaño con una sonrisa-Aún podemos.

-Es muy tarde-dijo con una mueca en el rostro.

-Nunca lo es-dijo Kurt tomando una de las manos del moreno y guiándolo fuera de la habitación. Caminaron hasta la cocina y una vez allí Blaine se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-dijo boquiabierto.

-Sí, pero no es nada-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y jalándolo de un brazo para que se sentara en una de las sillas.

Blaine miraba a su alrededor y a cada instante lucía más sorprendido. Todo eso era lo que él quería preparar para Kurt, pero por quedarse dormido no lo había logrado. Había solo dos velas encendidas en la mesa. Dos platos de pasta y ensalada, a eso lo acompañaba una botella de vino y dos vasos. Desde la sala comenzaba a salir música y Kurt le sonreía como si lo amara ¿podía ser más perfecto ese momento? Lo dudaba.

-Yo quería regalarte todo esto y más, pero…-intentaba excusarse el pelinegro.

-Yo soy el que debe regalar, después de todo estoy aquí gracias a ti, tú hiciste esto posible-dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano por sobre la mesa y alcanzando la del moreno-Gracias a ti estamos juntos-dijo con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias por estar aquí-susurró Blaine presionando la mano del ojiazul.

Comenzaron a cenar, conversaron de lo que harían luego, entre eso estaba qué música escuchar, porque no estarían poniendo cualquier cosa durante ese día que era más que especial para ellos dos. El primero en terminar de comer fue Kurt y al notar que Blaine también terminaba se levantó para sacar el postre del refrigerador.

-Frutillas con crema-murmuró el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa-Mis favoritas-dijo viendo como el castaño ponían una gran fuente sobre la mesa.

-A comer-dijo sonriente el ojiazul y se volvió a sentar. Todo eso estaba resultando bastante tranquilo y Kurt estaba seguro de que no podía ser de otra forma, porque él había planeado todo y nada iba a fallar.

A penas terminaron de cenar, Kurt fue el primero en ponerse de pie y caminó hasta la sala, hasta donde lo siguió Blaine. El castaño encendió el equipo de música y al instante sintió como el pelinegro lo abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Vamos al sillón, deja que la música actúe sola-dijo sonriendo y atrayéndolo más a sí.

-Está bien-respondió el ojiazul siendo soltado y caminando hasta el sillón. Una vez allí ambos se sentaron y fue Blaine quien se le acercó y lo besó con suavidad en los labios-¿Este es tu plan?-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

-Estoy improvisando-dijo en un susurro el moreno.

-Me gusta-dijo Kurt besándolo y pasando sus manos por el cuello de Blaine, quien se aferró a la cintura del castaño y sintió como era empujado hacia atrás y caía de espaldas al sillón, con Kurt encima de él.

Se besaron con lentitud. El ojiazul sentía como las manos del ojimiel bajaban hasta su cadera y poco a poco levantaban su camisa, inmiscuyéndose debajo de su ropa y tocando su piel, masajeando levemente su abdomen y suspirando sobre su boca.

-Eres tan suave-murmuró Blaine con una sonrisa y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa azul que portaba el castaño. Mientras Kurt besaba el cuello del pelinegro y sentía sus manos jugando con los botones de la prenda, al parecer le costaba desabrocharla.

-Mejor lo hago yo-susurró llevando sus manos a su camisa y desprendiéndose de ella en segundos.

-Eres rápido-dijo con una sonrisa Blaine y lo volvió a besar en los labios, sintiendo como Kurt desabotonaba la camisa verde oscuro que él llevaba puesta-Bastante rápido-aseguró al momento que su pecho quedaba descubierto y sentía la piel del castaño sobre él.

-No tienes ni idea-susurró el ojiazul sintiendo la piel del moreno contra la suya, la sensación era placentera y realmente le gustaba la vista, el cuerpo de Blaine era increíble.

El ojimiel movió a Kurt a un lado y se posicionó sobre él, besando su cuello con desesperación y cautivándose con los gemidos del ojiazul, realmente lo hacía sentir tan bien el tenerlo para él en esa posición, era un sueño del que no quería despertar. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta el pecho del castaño y sintió como su cuerpo estaba temblando, alzó la vista y pudo ver los ojos vidriosos de Kurt.

-¿Te hice daño?-dijo poniéndose a un lado y mirándolo al rostro.

-No-dijo aferrándose a él, no fuiste tú-dijo en un susurro y sintiendo como Blaine lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-No te haré daño, llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras-dijo en su oído y escuchó un leve sí, aunque temía que Kurt lo separará de él en cualquier momento, por ello se levantó y se fue hasta el equipo de música, donde puso una canción que realmente le encantaba, a pesar de lo que decía no concordaba con el momento.

Escuchó los instrumentos que daban inicio a la canción y cerró los ojos, le encantaba ese grupo, aunque Kurt los odiara. Eran uno de sus favoritos. Sólo sonrió al sentir los brazos del castaño rodeando su cintura. Volteó a verlo y comenzó a cantar.

This has not been easy  
>this has been hard<br>I am scarred  
>and I do not know what to do with you<p>

Miraba detenidamente al ojiazul, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó con suavidad sus labios. Sintió como Kurt le respondía y se sintió feliz, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente y siempre habría algo molestando ahí. Lo tomó por las manos y continuo.

Go inside, kiss your mouth with my lips  
>grab your hips, cant remember why i fell in love with this.<p>

But i miss you, i love you  
>its a shame you cant stay away from me this time cause oh no<br>you beg me you ask me to kiss you and hug you  
>you wont be getting my affection again cause oh no<br>i dont need you tonight

Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza e hizo que caminaran hasta el sillón una vez más, ambos se sentaron y el castaño lo miró algo asustado, pero aún así besó sus labios. Intentó calmarse y poco a poco fue lográndolo, sentía como Blaine sólo lo besaba, pero sin tocarlo. Al parecer temía un rechazo de su parte. La música los acompañaba de fondo.

Who do you think you are?  
>No one cares about a name without a face,<br>so dont go shooting up the place  
>make no mistake the loves not real<br>cause the love that i got is deeper so much deeper than you could ever feel

Blaine se dejó hacer, sentía los labios de Kurt sobre su cuello y poco a poco las manos del castaño bajaron hasta el cinturón de su pantalón, lo desabrochó y luego siguió con el botón y el cierre, en unos cuantos segundos bajaba con suavidad el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Dejándolo completamente desnudo delante de él. El moreno sólo buscó los labios de Kurt para poder besarlo, porque hace tanto que nadie lo hacía sentir querido y especial, como si realmente valiera el complacer lo que quería.

but i miss you, i love you  
>its a shame you cant stay away from me this time cause oh no<br>you beg me you ask me to kiss you and hug you  
>you wont be getting my affection again cause oh no<br>i dont need you tonight

Besaba a Blaine con necesidad. Sentía sus gemidos sobre su boca y le encantaba, el aire que expulsaba y como sus manos volvían a recorrer su cuerpo, deteniéndose sobre el pantalón y desabrochando los tres botones que tenía, para luego bajar el cierre y bajarlos lentamente. No se abstuvo ni se separó, sino que buscó con más fuerza la boca del moreno, necesitaba sentirlo lo más fuerte posible, porque en cualquier momento lo invadiría el pánico y no quería que eso ocurriera, no quería sentir que lo que Thad le había hecho volvía a su cabeza.

it was really nice to know you  
>but, theres nothing left to show you<br>i got bills to pay get out the way its time to move on  
>and even with your boyfriend, will never be the same again<br>Discuss me over cigarettes and say to him...

Ambos estaban desnudos sobre el sillón se besaban con dulzura y Blaine recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo del castaño, bajando por su espalda y posando ambas manos en las nalgas de Kurt, quien se separó un poco y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. El moreno sólo le sonrió y volvió a besarlo en los labios, llevando sus manos hasta el miembro del castaño y lentamente comenzó a masajearlo. Ante esto el ojiazul sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo e intentó alejarse, pero el pelinegro dejó de hacerlo y lo besó con mayor intensidad, haciendo que poco a poco olvidara las sensaciones desagradables y se concentrara en lo que estaba sintiendo. Blaine cayó de espaldas en el sillón y Kurt sobre él.

i miss you, i love you  
>its a shame you cant stay away from me this time cause oh no<br>you beg me you ask me  
>to kiss you and hug you<br>you wont be getting my affection again  
>cause oh no, i dont need you<p>

Bajó sus manos por el abdomen de Blaine. Quería sentir su piel y el cuerpo del moreno lo más cerca posible, sentir que estaba con él, que eso era real. Lo suficientemente real como para que estuviera sucediendo, como para saber que no era un sueño o algo creado por su mente. Se atrevió a bajar sus manos hasta el miembro del pelinegro, lo tocó con suavidad y sintió como se arqueaba debajo de él, haciendo que sus bocas se separaran y un gemido sonoro saliera de los labios del pelinegro, quien disfrutaba esa caricia.

and i miss you, i love you  
>its a shame you cant stay away from me this time cause oh no<br>you beg me, you ask me to  
>to kiss you and hug you<br>you wont be getting my affection again  
>cause oh no, I dont need you tonight<p>

Necesitaba sentir más, no solo las manos suaves de Kurt masajeando su miembro y haciéndolo estar en el cielo. Quería estar dentro de él, pero sabía que era algo casi imposible, era algo que sólo en sus mejores sueños se realizaba, aunque ya no perdía nada con intentar. Kurt soltó el miembro de Blaine, quien con una mano sujetó con fuerza el del ojiazul y lo hizo subir y bajar con suavidad, lo que provocó que el castaño se arqueara y diera un sonoro gemido, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas estaban adorablemente sonrojadas. El pelinegro movió un poco más fuerte su mano y con la otra tocaba el rostro del ojiazul, sintiendo que eso sí era real y que ahora más que nunca debía aprovechar esa oportunidad.

La música había terminado y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Todo iba tan rápido y las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que era imposible notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Kurt sintió como Blaine soltaba su miembro y volvió a llevar ambas manos hasta su trasero, dejándolas ahí quietas. Para luego besar con fuerza sus labios y meter su lengua en su boca, haciendo que ambas lenguas chocaran y los gemidos de ambos llenaran la habitación ante la fuerza del contacto. Se sentía increíble.

Sólo eso había bastado para distraer a Kurt, porque puso un dedo en el interior del castaño, con suavidad y moviéndolo de forma circular, cuidando de no hacerle daño y de que no fuera fuerte. Ante la invasión el ojiazul se arqueó e intentó alejarse del moreno, pero Blaine se lo impidió, sujetándole la cabeza con una mano y volviendo a atraerlo hasta su boca, tenía que permanecer así por más tiempo, no podía huir tan pronto.

El castaño se sentía confundido, quería salir corriendo de ahí, tenía miedo. Pero también deseaba continuar y disfrutar de la caricia que le brindaba Blaine, seguir sintiendo como el dedo entraba y salía, haciéndolo sentir muy bien, haciendo que el placer invadiera su cuerpo. A medida que lo besaba sentía que todo estaría bien, ya que se acostumbraba a la caricia que le daba el pelinegro. Poco a poco se iba adaptando y sentía como el cuerpo de Blaine se había pegado al suyo y su miembro excitado chocaba con el del moreno, haciéndolo gemir por el roce, ambos se besaban, pero fue Kurt quien mordió con fuerza los labios del moreno al sentir un segundo dedo entrar en su trasero, eso había sido una sorpresa y había dolido algo.

-Tranquilo-susurró sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca-Soy yo, nadie más que yo-murmuró volviendo a besarlo y notando como Kurt cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como intentando borrar cualquier imagen que estuviera en su cabeza. Blaine acarició una de sus mejillas con cuidado y sintió como poco a poco el castaño se relajaba encima de él.

Luego de unos minutos sacó los dedos del interior del castaño y sintió como este lo volvía a besar, y se frotaba contra él, le agradaba que estuvieran así, pero debía separarse un poco para acercarse a su pantalón. Ahí tenía un condón y necesitaba usarlo para esta vez, porque él había estado con tantos otros y sabía que Kurt no, y no por su descuido quería hacerle más daño del que estaba seguro le había provocado hasta ese minuto.

-No-susurró el castaño mirándolo a los ojos con miedo-No quiero-dijo con los ojos cristalizados.

-Soy yo-murmuró Blaine separándose de Kurt y poniéndose el condón-Sólo soy yo-susurró volviendo a besar al ojiazul y sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba tenso y temblaba ligeramente. Lo siguió besando con suavidad y se dedicó a masajear el miembro del castaño para que se relajara y su atención se fuera hacia el placer del momento, no podía permitir que eso siguiera siendo algo dramático y que nunca quisiera abordar.

Kurt volvía a estar sobre él y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, al parecer estaba a punto de correrse, tenía que aprovechar ese momento para entrar en él, porque sino después no podría, por mucho que lo intentara. Fue bajando la intensidad que ponía sobre el miembro del ojiazul, presionando con un poco de fuerza y moviendo su mano con suavidad. Lentamente fue guiando su miembro hasta la entrada de Kurt, quien sólo podía rogarle que lo hiciera más fuerte, que no aguantaría más.

-Tranquilo-murmuró besándolo nuevamente, ahora tenía que entrar en él con todo el cuidado posible. Poco a poco ingresó su miembro en el trasero del castaño, quien intentó separarse, pero Blaine lo seguía besando y Kurt sólo se pudo aferrar a los hombros del moreno, clavando sus uñas en él. Sentía realmente que algo se estaba rompiendo en su interior y odiaba esa sensación, tenía que alejarse de Blaine.

-No-dijo en un hilo de voz-No-repetía desesperado. Por lo que Blaine se detuvo y el castaño lo miró por unos segundos.

-No te haré daño, si no quieres que sigamos no lo haremos-dijo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Sí quiero-susurró abrazándose con fuerza a Blaine y sintiendo como el moreno se relajaba y buscaba sus labios, volviendo a besarlo con cuidado, mientras Kurt le correspondía con fuerza, necesitaba sentir que no le ocurriría nada, que lo que hacían no le haría más daño.

Blaine volvió a empujar su miembro al interior de Kurt, sintiendo como el castaño se aferraba con más fuerza a él y clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, eso no importaba, tenía que hacerlo más rápido para que ojiazul no sufriera más con eso. Le dio una fuerte embestida, quedando en su interior de inmediato, ante eso Kurt gimió con fuerza y se aferró a Blaine, temblando notoriamente.

-Tranquilo-susurró en su oído por décima vez en la noche-Sólo soy yo, nadie más que yo-decía volviendo a besar sus labios-Sabes que te quiero y no te haría daño-susurró aumentando la intensidad del beso, pero el castaño intentó salirse de encima de Blaine, pero de inmediato el moreno lo volvió a atraer hacia sí e hizo que su miembro volviera a entrar en él. Kurt gimió con fuerza, porque eso había sido doloroso, pero agradable a la vez. Se quedó quieto por un par de segundos y decidió moverse un poco sobre el moreno, sintiendo nuevamente esa oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo.

Era una sensación increíble, porque comenzaba a disiparse el dolor y quería sentir más de Blaine dentro de sí. Se movió sobre él nuevamente y sintió como su cuerpo se arqueaba y por un momento olvidó en dónde estaba y con quién, realmente necesitaba ese placer. Blaine notó lo bien que estaba el castaño, y sonrió ante eso, al fin se estaba relajando. Lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura y lo movió a un lado, haciendo que se separaran levemente y Kurt quedara debajo de él. Blaine se puso encima y lo penetró con fuerza, escuchando un nuevo gemido por parte del castaño.

-Sigue-susurró el ojiazul cuando el moreno se había quedado quieto.

-Eso quiero-murmuró en su oído y volvió a moverse dentro de él, pero ahora con más fuerza y aumentando la velocidad. Kurt gemía sintiendo como Blaine lo invadía totalmente se sentía bien todo eso y quería más. Buscó la boca del pelinegro para poder aplacar sus gemidos que de cierta forma lo avergonzaban, lo besó con fuerza y a ratos mordía los labios de Blaine por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. El moreno había aumentado la velocidad y cambiado levemente su posición, haciendo que su miembro entrara con más fuerza al trasero de Kurt, con lo que logró que los gemidos fueran más fuertes y las mordidas también.

A los segundos, Blaine se corrió dentro de Kurt y jadeó con fuerza, viendo el sonrojo que adornaba el rostro del castaño, quien respiraba entrecortadamente mientras Blaine descansaba sobre él. El ojiazul llevó sus manos hasta su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, necesitaba correrse, estaba completamente excitado y sentirse tan caliente y con Blaine encima no ayudaba. A los segundos se derramó entre sus manos y suspiró con fuerza.

Luego de unos minutos, el pelinegro lo besaba con cuidado y sacaba su miembro de su interior, intentando no hacerle daño. Kurt sintió como algo se movía en su interior y una punzada de dolor recorrió su espalda, pero estaba vez no era tan dolorosa como cuando fue con Thad, esta tenía bastante placer de por medio y había valido la pena totalmente.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró Blaine acomodándose junto al castaño abrazándolo, pero sólo obtuvo un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Kurt se abrazó al moreno y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho-Te amo, Kurt-dijo presionándolo contra sí.

-Y yo a ti, Blaine-dijo besando su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

Se quedaron abrazados, intentando recuperar la respiración y dándose calor mutuamente. Pasó una media hora y Blaine había quedado completamente dormido, pero no por eso su agarre era menor alrededor del castaño. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se notaba relajado, al parecer al fin era feliz con lo que ocurría con el ojiazul.

Kurt lo miró por unos segundos y se separó de él, reemplazando su cuerpo por un cojín, por lo que a penas estuvo fuera notó como Blaine se aferraba a él y seguía durmiendo. Lo miró por unos minutos y comenzó a vestirse, más tarde se asearía, ahora tenía otras prioridades. Demoró en vestirse porque no encontraba su ropa, se aseguró de que Blaine seguía dormido para subir hasta su habitación y tomar una chaqueta, seguramente el frío era demasiado afuera.

Se puso un abrigo grueso y sacó el plumón de su cama, y lo llevó consigo escaleras abajo. Cuando estuvo de vuelta junto al sofá, tapó a Blaine con el cobertor, acariciando su rostro en el intertanto, se veía tan feliz y relajado.

-Fue un placer conocerte-susurró dándole un beso en los labios y apartándose con rapidez.

Lo miró por última vez y caminó hasta la salida de la casa, la puerta estaba abierta como en días anteriores. Abrió y sintió el frío en su rostro, pero no importaba. Caminó hacia afuera y no había nadie, sólo la nieve y la noche. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, caminó hasta las rejas negras y con precaución las abrió, sin hacer el menor ruido. Sonrió al notar que pudo cerrar la reja y todo era absoluto silencio. Comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad, al fin estaba fuera de ese lugar y era tiempo de iniciar nuevamente, de ser libre como lo era antes de conocer a Blaine.


	30. Día 75 Parte I

**Día 75 (Parte I)**

Se sentía bastante cómodo y no quería moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba, porque se sentía bien junto a él. Sonrió al estrecharlo contra sí, al parecer se había vuelto blando durante la noche ¿blando? Abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazando un cojín. Se sonrojó levemente al notar su error, a los segundos se percató de que era cubierto por un plumón, lo miró por un momento y se dio cuenta de que era de la cama de Kurt. Por este descubrimiento sonrió con alegría y notó que lo que había pasado no fue un sueño.

Luego de unos minutos desperezándose se levantó. Se estiró con fuerza y buscó su ropa, la que estaba esparcida por la habitación. La dejó sobre el sillón, ya la guardaría después, ahora se iría a dar una ducha, porque seguramente Kurt se estaba vistiendo. Buscó su toalla en su habitación y caminó escaleras arriba, deteniéndose en la puerta del castaño, la cual golpeó suavemente.

-Cariño me daré una ducha-dijo sonriente y con un leve sonrojo, no podía creer aún que había estado de esa forma con el ojiazul. No esperó por una respuesta y se encaminó hasta el baño, una vez ahí abrió el agua e ingresó a la ducha, como nunca se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, porque quería ver a Kurt y hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no podía quedar sólo en una acción, debían conversar del tema, era necesario.

Al terminar de bañarse se fue lo más rápido posible a su habitación y una vez ahí se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Lo que fue una sudadera de color azul y unos pantalones negros, se calzó unas zapatillas blancas y salió de su habitación, algunos cabellos rebeldes caían en su rostro y le hacían cosquillas, eso lo hacía sonreír cada vez más. Al salir de su habitación decidió ir a la sala a buscar el cubrecama que habían usado para abrigarse.

Lo dobló y lo tomó con ambas manos, llevándolo al cuarto del castaño, una vez allí golpeó con un pie, esperando que le abriera, esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de golpear nuevamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Voy a pasar-dijo con una sonrisa y apoyando el cubrecama contra la puerta para poder abrirla, una vez abierto entró en la habitación y se dirigió directamente a la cama, donde depósito la prenda-Kurt ¿quieres desayunar?-dijo mirando a sus espaldas y descubriendo que no estaba ahí. No había nadie en la habitación-Tal vez está en la cocina-susurró extrañado y caminando hasta el primer piso.

Una vez ahí se acercó a la cocina, pero no había nadie. Todo eso era muy extraño, aún había una probabilidad de que Kurt estuviera en el baño, tal vez cuando él se fue a vestir el castaño se fue a duchar. Subió hasta el cuarto de baño, no se detuvo a golpear y entró. Nada ¿dónde estaba el ojiazul? El único sitio que quedaba era el subterráneo y ni quería pensar que estuviera con Thad, no después de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Bajó rápidamente, encendió la luz cuando estuvo al pie de la escalera, ahí pudo ver que no había nadie, las cadenas del Warbler que tenía encerrado estaban en el suelo.

-No-dijo asustado-No, no, no-repitió subiendo las escaleras con rapidez-no es posible-murmuró llegando a la sala y buscando en un cajón la pistola que había guardado celosamente desde la última vez que amenazó a Thad. No la encontró.

Se sentía desesperado, no podía ser que Kurt hubiese huido con Thad, era imposible que se fueran juntos. Tenía que tranquilizarse, eso no podía estar ocurriendo. Volvió a la habitación del castaño, al entrar comenzó a revisarla, tenía que encontrar algo que le dijera dónde se encontraba el ojiazul, porque estaba seguro de que los Warblers tenían que ver en todo esto, estaba seguro, sino ¿cómo había sido liberado Thad?

Revisó los cajones del escritorio e incluso los del tocador, pero nada. Buscó bajó la cama y dentro del closet, nada. Cuando se iba a rendir decidió buscar en la cama nuevamente, pero esta vez quitó las frazadas y las sábanas, cuando se iba a rendir dio vuelta la almohada y bajo ella encontró un papel perfectamente doblado, lo abrió con rapidez y vio una letra que identificaría en cualquier parte.

-Wes-murmuró furioso y terminando de leer lo que decía la nota. Salió corriendo hasta la cochera de la casa, donde guardaba la camioneta negra y un auto rojo. Se subió en el segundo y en unos cuantos minutos estaba fuera de ese territorio, se dirigía a Dalton, tenía que hablar con los Warblers y hacer que le devolvieran a Kurt, porque estaba seguro de que ellos se lo habían llevado.

Ya no podían confiar en nadie. Se habían dado cuenta de que el haber confiado en Blaine los había metido en grandes problemas, sino debían preguntarle a Thad, quien apenas se podía sentar por haber estado tanto tiempo atado de pie. Realmente ninguno quisiera ser sometido por el moreno, pero sabían que al haber sacado al pelinegro de la casa se arriesgaban a eso, sólo esperaban que no se enterara pronto.

-¿Quién se quedó con Harwood?-preguntó Wes a Trent, el cual venía entrando a la sala de ensayos.

-Flint, Nick y Jeff-respondió el muchacho, mientras el resto de los Warblers escuchaban con atención.

-¿Qué le hacen?-preguntó David seriamente.

-Jeff cura sus heridas, Nick le da de comer y Flint está pendiente de que no escape.

-Es imposible que pueda escapar, Blaine lo dejó bueno para nada, aunque lo intentara se iría al suelo de una vez-graficó uno de los Warblers.

-Cierto-dijo con seriedad Wes-Gracias, Trent.

-¿Qué haremos con él cuando sus heridas se curen?-preguntó David intrigado-porque no podemos dejar que esté suelto, pero mucho menos podemos seguir teniéndolo amarrado, los profesores ya no nos creen que está enfermo y mucho menos que se fue a visitar a una prima enferma durante unos días.

-No lo sé-suspiró Wes-ya se nos ocurrirá algo-suspiró cansado.

-Me imagino, a ustedes siempre se les ocurren las mejores ideas-escucharon a alguien decir a un costado del salón de ensayos.

-¿Blaine?-dijo Trent asustado-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo viendo como el moreno cerraba la entrada del pasadizo secreto.

-¿Dónde está Kurt?-dijo acercándose a Wes de forma amenazante.

-No tengo idea ¿no qué estaba contigo?-respondió el asiático extrañado.

-¡No te hagas el estúpido!- gritó tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta-¡Dónde lo tienen!-dijo furioso.

-No tenemos a Kurt-dijo Wes con la mayor tranquilidad-¿Por qué estaría aquí?-dijo sintiendo como Blaine lo bajaba.

-¿Ves esto?-dijo poniendo el papel ante los ojos del muchacho-Es tú letra y dice que lo ayudarán a salir de la casa, que debe ayudarlos a sacar a Thad del subterráneo y le aseguras que él será libre ¡Dónde tienes a Kurt!- gritó empujándolo con fuerza y haciendo que chocara contra la mesa del concejo.

-¡Kurt no está aquí!- respondió seriamente-¡Él se negó a que lo ayudáramos!-dijo de una vez y todo quedó en silencio.

-Nos ayudó a sacar a Thad, pero después de eso no supimos nada más de él-dijo David a las espaldas de Blaine-Kurt nos entregó tu pistola y a Thad. Sólo eso sabemos.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-dijo con seriedad Blaine, no comprendía a qué hora podía haber ocurrido le que le contaban.

-Ayer por la tarde, tú estabas dormido-dijo Wes bastante calmado-Kurt debió poner unas pastillas en tu comida o en el jugo a la hora de almuerzo y eso hizo que no supieras más del mundo por unas horas.

-Ustedes lo planearon-dijo empuñando las manos y mirando seriamente al chico asiático.

-Lo de las pastillas fue idea de él, el resto fuimos nosotros-aseguró Trent.

-¿Dónde tienen a Thad?

-No te diremos-dijo seriamente David-No te volverás a acercar a él.

-No me interesa-dijo seriamente.

-¡Te ensañaste con él!-gritó furioso el moreno-No era para que llegaras a eso límites.

-¿No? ¡Violó a Kurt! ¿Te parece poco?-dijo alzando una ceja y se acercó al muchacho.

-No, pero no era necesaria tanta maldad, realmente te excediste Anderson-dijo sin moverse de su sitio, no le temía a Blaine, no ahora que ellos tenían su pistola.

-No importa-dijo intentando contenerse-¿Dónde está Kurt?

-Ya te dijimos, no tenemos idea, él aceptó ayudarnos con Thad, pero después de eso dijo que no vendría con nosotros, que se quedaría-dijo David.

-Dijo que no necesitaba nuestra ayuda-murmuró Wes con seriedad-Después de eso no supimos de él.

-Mierda-suspiró impaciente Blaine. Si no estaba con los Warblers sólo podía haber ido a un lugar, ahora iría para allá, tenía que volver a verlo.

Salió por uno de los pasadizos hasta su auto, una vez allí encendió el vehículo y se dirigió hasta Lima, sabía que si no estaba en Dalton, seguramente estaría en su verdadero hogar, junto a su padre. A pesar de eso se arriesgaría para verlo de nuevo, porque las cosas entre ellos no podían terminar con una noche de sexo y ya. Porque ellos no eran dos animales que follaban y luego se desconocían, se amaban ¿acaso Kurt no le había dicho eso la noche anterior? Él también lo amaba y por ello era capaz de recorrer todos los sitios posibles con tal de encontrarlo, sólo para estar junto a él.

Tardó cerca de una hora en llegar hasta Lima, pero cuando al fin lo logró se sintió algo cohibido, porque por primera vez tendría que enfrentar a Burt Hummel de frente, porque lo más probable es que tendría que hablar con él primero. Una vez estuvo fuera de la casa de los Hummel-Hudson detuvo el auto, eso era realmente muy difícil ¿cómo entraría sin causar sospechas? Porque los amigos del castaño notarían que él era un completo desconocido, que no había razones para que se conocieran. Y debía de estar más que enterado de lo que había pasado con el castaño durante ese tiempo, era raro que alguien se acercara a la casa justo cuando aparecía nuevamente Kurt.

Aún así sacó coraje de alguna parte y bajó del auto, las manos le temblaban y no podía creer que con descaro se acercaba a esa casa, que después de haber tenido retenido por tanto tiempo a Kurt iba a buscarlo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta esperó un par de segundos antes de llamar, tenía que pensar en algo antes de que lo vieran, algo al menos racional. Cuando creyó que era suficiente con decir que con Kurt se habían conocido en el centro comercial, se sintió más seguro. Tocó el timbre y a los segundos la puerta se abrió.

-Blaine-dijo perplejo-¿Cómo…-intentaba preguntar, pero realmente no esperaba algo como eso al abrir la puerta.

-Señor Hummel-dijo el pelinegro bastante nervioso-Yo…-había olvidado todo lo que diría, realmente era malo mintiendo cuando no lo había planeado ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Seguir mirando a Burt o preguntar de una vez por Kurt?-¿Qué?-dijo comprendiendo por un momento-¿Por qué me conoce?-dijo frunciendo el ceño, eso era bastante extraño.

-Tu padre-dijo en un hilo de voz-Tú estabas perdido-intentaba decir lo más claro posible, no podía ordenar sus ideas-Pero veo que no era así, nos mintió-susurró empuñando sus manos y molestándose-¿Qué quieres y por qué estás aquí?-Había reconocido al chico inmediatamente, porque se había encargado de guardar su imagen en su cabeza por si lo llegaba a ver en alguna parte, a pesar de que Kurt era su prioridad igual podría encontrar a alguien más si se daba la oportunidad.

-Quiero ver a Kurt-dijo aún extrañado por lo que trataba de decirle Burt.

-¿Estás de bromista o lo de James es contagioso?-dijo alzando una ceja y aumentando su enojo.

-¿Qué?-Ahora sí no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Quién es?-dijo Carole llegando a su lado.

-Un bromista, pero ya se va-dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta y cerrándola, pero Blaine se interpuso.

-¡Espere!- gritó con medio cuerpo dentro de la casa y el resto atrapado en la puerta.

-¡Burt!- lo reprendió la mujer por lo que veía, no podía estar haciendo eso-Deja que el muchacho pase-dijo seriamente, a lo que su marido abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

-Gracias-susurró el pelinegro una vez adentro y sintiendo como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza a sus espaldas.

-De nada ¿te vas ya?-dijo furioso Burt.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Carole con amabilidad.

-Es Blaine, hijo de James Anderson ¿recuerdas que había perdido a su hijo? Bueno-dijo tomando por un brazo al ojimiel-Aquí está.

-¿No que estaba perdido?-dijo sin comprender.

-Nunca lo estuvo al parecer, James mintió en todo.

-¿Eso es cierto?-dijo la mujer incrédula-¿Es cierto que estabas perdido?-dijo mirando a Blaine.

-No-negó bajando la mirada, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, no podía después de todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?-dijo suspirando con fuerza.

-Necesito ver a Kurt-dijo mirando a la mujer con desesperación, el agarre de Burt se volvió más fuerte, realmente lo lastimaba.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida.

-Lo mismo me pasó cuando preguntó-dijo Burt soltando al pelinegro y poniéndose a un lado de Carole.

-Tengo que hablar con él, yo…-en ningún momento había pensado en las consecuencias que todo eso podía tener, porque Kurt perfectamente les podía haber dicho quién era y lo que le había hecho, por lo que no le sorprendía mucho la actitud violenta de Burt.

-No está-dijo Carole con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, eso parecía una pésima broma-¿Por qué haces esto?-dijo sintiendo como una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-¿A dónde fue?-dijo tranquilizándose un poco, había algo que no cuadraba en esa escena.

-¡Suficiente!-dijo Burt tomando a Blaine por un brazo y llevándolo a la puerta.

-Kurt se perdió hace 75 días y aún no lo encontramos-Al escuchar esas palabras el pelinegro sintió como le tiraban un balde de agua fría ¿Kurt no estaba ahí?

-¿Qué?-dijo antes de que Burt lo sacará de la casa-Eso no puede ser, él tuvo que haber llegado hoy-dijo mirando con atención a Carole, no medía sus palabras, porque no podía creer que el castaño no hubiese ido allí.

-¿Hoy?-dijo el mecánico tomándolo por un brazo y apoyándolo con fuerza contra la pared, cerró la puerta y presionó los brazos del moreno con fuerza-¡Cómo sabes eso!-Pero Blaine no le contestaba, se había quedado mudo ante ellos, había dicho más de lo necesario, más de lo que pretendía.

-¿Por qué sabes que debía llegar hoy?-dijo acercándose a ellos y mirando con seriedad al pelinegro.

-¡Contesta!- gritó Burt presionándolo con más fuerza y el moreno se sintió perdido, no podía ser que estuviera entre la espada y la pared, no ahora.

-¡Cómo sabes de Kurt!- dijo Carole intentando aguantar el llanto.

-¡Habla Blaine!-dijo el mecánico sin soltarlo.

-¡Yo lo secuestré!-gritó y al instante sintió como Burt lo soltaba y el llanto de Carole se volvían gemidos apagados.

-¿Qué?-susurró ella sin creerlo-¿Qué hiciste?-dijo intentando no seguir llorando, pero era imposible.

-¿Dónde está Kurt?-dijo Burt tomándolo por el cuello y alzándolo con fuerza, a Blaine le costaba respirar.

-No… no –intentaba responder, pero el agarre del mecánico era más fuerte.

-¡Contesta!-dijo zamarreándolo con fuerza.

-No lo sé-dijo en un hilo de voz y sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba.

-¡Maldito desgraciado lo secuestraste! ¡Dónde está!- gritó Burt presionando más su agarre.

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó Finn interviniendo, venía entrando por la puerta e hizo que Burt soltara a Blaine, quien cayó al suelo e intentaba recuperar el aire, había estado a punto de asfixiarlo.

-¡Déjame Finn!- gritaba Burt intentando soltarse del futbolista.

-¡Tranquilízate!-le dijo intentando que se calmara.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirándolo incrédulo-¡Secuestró a Kurt y ahora viene a buscarlo!- le gritó en la cara-¡Kurt todavía no aparece y él tiene el descaro de venir aquí!- dijo siendo soltado por Finn, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿ese muchacho que no era más alto que él había secuestrado a Kurt? Era imposible.


	31. Día 75 Parte II

**Día 75 (Parte II)**

No podía creer en su suerte. Hace más de dos horas que estaba encerrado en el subterráneo de los Hummel-Hudson. Eso parecía una muy mala broma. Porque él simplemente había ido a buscar a Kurt y se enteraba de que nunca fue hasta ahí ý ahora estaba encerrado en la misma cárcel que le había dado a Thad. Necesitaba saber a dónde había ido Kurt, necesitaba saberlo.

-¡Dónde está!- escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del lugar y bajaba las escaleras corriendo, todo estaba oscuro y él se había sentado en un rincón del subterráneo-¡Lo mato ahora!- en ese momento la luz se encendió y vio a Puck a los pies de la escalera, quien al verlo corrió hasta él y lo levantó del suelo sin problemas-¡Dónde está Kurt!

-No lo sé-murmuró Blaine cansado de pensar lo mismo que le preguntaban.

-¡Mientes!- le gritó golpeándolo contra la pared y dejándolo caer, cuando tocó el suelo sintió como lo volvían a levantar de ahí-¡Dime ahora!- le gritó furioso.

-¡Basta!- Dijo Finn apartando a su amigo del pelinegro, quien cayó al suelo.

-¿Basta?-dijo Puck sin creer lo que escuchaba-¡Secuestró a Kurt y tú lo defiendes!- le gritó furioso.

-No lo defiendo, pero no sacas nada con golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

-¿No saco nada?-dijo pateando a Blaine que aún estaba en el suelo-¿No saco nada?-Repitió volviendo a patearlo con más fuerza-Te diré como no saco nada-dijo tomando nuevamente a Blaine para que se pusiera de pie, una vez que lo hizo le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo tambalearse, pero sin lograr caer al suelo.

-¡Puck!- lo afirmó Finn de los brazos-No nos dirá donde está, porque él tampoco lo sabe-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?-se tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía sin entender.

-Él vino hasta aquí porque Kurt escapó, y creyó que aquí lo volvería a encontrar.

-¡Miente!-dijo intentando soltarse del agarre de su amigo-¡Está mintiendo!-dijo furioso.

-No miento-dijo limpiándose la sangre de los labios-No sé dónde está-susurró mirando con atención a los futbolistas.

-Vámonos de aquí, hay que seguir buscando a Kurt-susurró Finn llevándose a su compañero escaleras arriba. A penas salieron de ahí pudieron ver que en la sala se encontraba Burt hablando por teléfono, se veía bastante alterado.

Ahora más que nunca se sentía perdido, no podía creer que estaba en ese sitio y con tres ¿guardaespaldas? No sabía cómo catalogar a Flint, Jeff y Nick; porque uno limpió sus heridas, otro lo alimento y el tercero fue capaz de protegerlo. Les agradecía eternamente lo que habían hecho por él, pero estaba seguro que un simple _gracias_ no sería suficiente para reivindicarse con sus compañeros, seguramente tendría que hacer mucho más que eso.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?-murmuró Thad intentando sentarse, pero le era imposible.

-No-respondió Wes entrando-No sales de aquí, no ahora que tenemos esto-dijo mostrándole el arma que Kurt les había entregado el día anterior.

-Ustedes saben que no tengo nada que ver con eso-dijo Thad lo mejor posible, no le costaba hablar, pero sí hilar las ideas, todo se revolvía en su mente, sobre todo tratándose de esa arma.

-Es cierto, pero tú sabes todos los secretos de Blaine, entre ellos ¿dónde escondió el cuerpo?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-¿Qué cuerpo?-dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Ahora eres estúpido?-dijo Jeff cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué quieren saber?-dijo viéndose rodeado por sus cuatro compañeros.

-Dónde escondió Blaine el cuerpo y si alguien más sabe-dijo Wes molesto.

-Nadie más que los Warblers saben de eso y…-suspiró con fuerza-¿No pudieron evitar disparar?-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Fue un accidente!-Gritó molesto el chico asiático y se acercó a Thad, quien había sido obligado a ponerse de pie por Flint-¡Un maldito accidente! ¡No sabíamos que la pistola estaba ahí!- dijo furioso y sus ojos se aguaron.

-¿Habrían cambiado las cosas si lo hubiesen sabido?-dijo sintiendo que su corazón dolía-¡Estaría vivo si hubiesen sido más atentos!-gritó Thad dando un paso al frente y soltándose del agarre de Flint-No me importa lo que me ha hecho Blaine, no me interesa si ustedes me odian ahora, pero ¿por qué lo mataron a él?-susurró en voz baja y sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, hace tres años que no lloraba por ello, hace tres años que no lo recordaba y evitaba el tema.

-No sabíamos que estaba ahí-murmuró Nick.

-¡Lo sabían! ¡Maldita sea lo sabían!- gritaba sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban y todo su cuerpo dolía-¡Él los adoraba y ustedes lo mataron!

-¡Tus padres y todos dijeron que fue un accidente!-gritó Wes mirándolo a los ojos-¡La policía dijo que fue una bala loca que entró por la ventana y que le dio en la cabeza!

-¡Ustedes escondieron el arma!- gritó dando unos pasos hasta su compañero y tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta, no tenía suficiente fuerza como para golpearlo o hacerle daño, pero sí para mantenerse ahí hasta acabar con todo eso.

-No fue nuestra culpa-dijo Flint casi en un susurro-Sólo se disparó-dijo mirando el suelo.

-¡Alex los amaba! ¡Los Warblers eran sus favoritos!- gritó cayendo arrodillado a los pies de su compañero, sólo se escuchaba su llanto-_Thady_, así me decía él-dijo mordiendo su labio-siempre decía que entraría a Dalton y cantaría tan bien como nosotros, que sería el líder Warbler y nadie lo igualaría-susurró abrazándose a sí mismo-¡Destruyeron ese sueño! ¡Ustedes mataron a Alex!- dijo en un grito ahogado, sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba y la pena y rabia de todos esos años volvían a su cabeza, no podía creer que por un descuido él tuviera que sufrir tanto.

-Nosotros queríamos a Alex-murmuró David junto a otros Warblers ¿en qué momento habían entrado al lugar?-Lo adorábamos.

-Era encantador-agregó Trent sintiendo como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-Había aprendido a tocar la guitarra durante ese verano-murmuró Nick-No fue nuestra intención-aseguró el castaño.

-No fue la intención de nadie-dijo Thad intentando respirar y hablar con normalidad-Nadie tuvo culpa-dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos-Sólo fue un accidente.

-Fue nuestra culpa-dijo Flint agachándose hasta la altura del joven Harwood y tomando su rostro con una mano-Por nuestra culpa él está muerto-murmuró viendo los ojos avellana aún con lágrimas.

-No-dijo mirando a un lado-No es culpa de nadie-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sentía los párpados pesados y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza.

-Lo fue-aseguró Wes poniéndose a su altura y tocando uno de sus hombros-No debí haber tenido esa arma, no debí…-cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza-Jamás debí…-dijo abrazándose con fuerza a Thad-¡Perdóname!-dijo en un grito ahogado-¡Perdóname!-dijo llorando con fuerza.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo en un leve murmullo-La bala entró por la ventana y lo mató-susurró quedamente-Eso ocurrió, ninguno mató a Alex, sólo fue un accidente.

-Thad-dijo Jeff mirando al resto de sus compañeros, todos lloraban en ese momento, recordar cómo habían provocado la muerte del pequeño Alex Harwood, de 10 años, dolía más de lo que esperaban en ese momento. Aún recordaban cómo habían sido encubiertos por todos, sobre todo por el pelinegro que ahora lloraba abrazado a Wes.

-¿Dónde lo dejó Blaine?-preguntó David nuevamente. Thad se separó del abrazo que le daba su compañero y habló lo mejor que pudo.

-Papá, mamá, Blaine y yo lo sepultamos en el Cementerio de Westerville.

-Buscamos en las actas de…

-Nunca dejamos registro, no queríamos que eso fuera real, simplemente lo enterramos, pusimos una lápida con su nombre y juramos visitarlo todos los 14 de julio, Alex los adoraba-susurró nuevamente.

-Y nosotros a él.

Hace tres años los Warblers habían ido a la casa de los Harwood, como todos los veranos. En esa oportunidad Wes llevó la pistola que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños, la usaba en una tobillera que portaba en la pierna izquierda y como ese fatídico día iban a nadar en la piscina, él la dejó sobre la cama de Thad, esperando que ahí estuviera bien y nada sucediera. Pero lamentablemente el hermano menor del pelinegro era demasiado inquieto y curioso, esa tarde tomó el arma y no saben cómo disparó. En pocos segundos todos estaban en la habitación observando el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño Alex.

Desde ese día, Blaine les había dicho que no los dejaría olvidar ese suceso, que habían destruido a una familia por encubrir un hecho tan horrible, que no merecía tener ese final ese pequeño niño, por eso desde entonces ellos hacían lo que el moreno les pedía, jamás se negaban, porque sabían que Blaine tenía el arma en su poder, porque después de que ellos la escondieron el moreno la sacó de su lugar y les dijo que sabía que no había sido una bala loca la que entró por la ventana y mató a Alex, sino que fue el descuidado de Wes quien lo había matado, ya que no podía haber dejado el arma a vista y paciencia de un niño de 10 años. Desde entonces hacían lo que Blaine les mandaba, porque tenía amenazado a Wes con enviarlo a la cárcel y los Warblers no querían eso y por ello se sometían a todos sus mandados.

A penas había entrado en la casa fue recibida, la cara de Burt le decía que algo muy malo estaba pasando, porque no le quiso dar detalles por teléfono sólo le pidió que fuera hasta ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.

-Aquí me tienen ¿qué sucede?-dijo Sue frente al mecánico, a los segundos vio aparecer a Carole, Finn y Puck.

-El que secuestró a Kurt está en el subterráneo.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida, eso no podía ser posible.

-Vino esta mañana-habló Burt sintiendo como la pena lo inundaba- buscaba a Kurt, comenzamos a pelear porque me parecía cruel que preguntara por él cuando todos sabían que estaba perdido y fue ahí…-no pudo continuar, cerró los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, una de sus manos fue atrapada por las de Carole.

-Cuando nos dijo que él había secuestrado a Kurt y se le había escapado-susurró la mujer.

-Quiero verlo-dijo la entrenadora seriamente. A los segundos Finn la guío hasta el subterráneo. Cuando entraron estaba totalmente oscuro y no se escuchaba ningún sonido, bajaron con cuidado y cuando estuvieron a los pies de la escalera encendieron la luz. Ahí Sue pudo observar al moreno, quien estaba recostado en el suelo durmiendo, se veía tranquilo.

-¿Qué haremos con él?-escuchó la voz de Puckerman a sus espaldas.

-Es sólo un niño-susurró mirándolo sorprendida-Lo había visto merodeando por McKinley-susurró acercándose un poco más-Intentó poner unas cámaras y lo descubrí.

-¿Lo habías visto?-dijo Burt impactado y sintiendo como se alteraba levemente-¡Por qué nunca dijiste nada!

-Creí que no era peligroso, siempre hacen tonterías los muchachos de esa escuela, creí que esta vez era algo así.

-Seguía a Kurt, eso hacía-susurró Finn con seguridad y viendo como el pelinegro comenzaba a despertar.

-Despertaste-dijo la entrenadora acercándose a él y mirándolo con detención a los ojos-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo seriamente.

-Blaine Anderson-dijo con seguridad y poniéndose de pie-¿Qué quiere?-dijo de forma arisca.

-El vivo reflejo de James-sonrió la mujer-Tan malo como él, tan despiadado como tu padre-dijo seriamente-¿Sabías que en Ohio es un delito secuestrar?

-En todas partes eso es un delito-aseguró Blaine.

-Tenemos a un pequeño genio-dijo con burla-¿Dónde tienes a Kurt Hummel?-preguntó tomándolo por un brazo.

-No está conmigo ¿no lo ve?-dijo con burla.

-Lo sé, es obvio-dijo suspirando cansada-¿Dónde lo encerraste?-murmuró sujetándolo con fuerza en el brazo.

-Suélteme-exigió el moreno.

-No hasta que contestes.

-Lo tenía en una casa al Norte de Westerville, en los límites-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿Por qué él? ¿Lo viste vulnerable y aprovechaste la oportunidad?-dijo con seriedad.

-No-negó con fuerza-Jamás me aprovecharía de Kurt, jamás-susurró mirando a Burt-Le juro que lo cuidé y estaba bien, lo consentí en todo lo que me pedía, estábamos bien-dijo con seguridad y avanzando unos pasos hasta el mecánico.

-¿Por qué mi hijo?-susurró mirándolo a los ojos-¿Por qué mi Kurt?-dijo con la voz rota.

-Porque es el chico más feliz, encantador y maravilloso que he conocido, necesitaba saber más de él y estar con él, que compartiera esa felicidad conmigo, que me enseñara a ser…

-¿Feliz?-Dijo con burla Puck-No te creo-aseguró acercándose a lo que Finn se interpuso-De seguro eres un gay reprimido y te gustó Kurt y lo querías para ti solo-dijo fríamente.

-Suena como si eso fuera malo-dijo con una sonrisa Blaine.

-¿Y no es así?

-No-dijo mirándolos a todos-Yo quería que fuera feliz ¿vieron cómo lo dejó ese animal?-susurró empuñando sus manos.

-¿Cuál de todos?-preguntó Finn sin comprender.

-David Karofsky-aseguró furioso-¡Le rompió las costillas, lo dejó con moretones y cortes en el cuerpo!-gritó a viva voz y sintió como la adrenalina lo inundaba-¡Por culpa de él Kurt casi no se podía mover ese día! Estuvo días sanando y haciendo el menor movimiento posible.

-¿Y si no fuera por ti estaría muerto?-dijo Burt acercándose a él y tomándolo por ambos hombros, los presionó con fuerza-Escúchame bien-dijo mirándolo con seriedad y apoyándolo contra la muralla-Lo he cuidado por 16 años, lo he defendido de todo y todos y no serás tú quien me diga que lo cuidaste mejor que yo ¡No serás quien diga que estaba mejor contigo!-le gritó azotándolo con fuerza contra la pared-¡Kurt nunca estará mejor si no es con su familia!-dijo dándole un certero puñetazo en el rostro-¡Qué eso se te quede en la cabeza!- le gritó dándole un puñetazo en las costillas, a lo que Sue tomó por los brazos al mecánico y lo apartó-Kurt nunca estará bien contigo y si escapó es porque tú algo le hiciste, mi hijo jamás podría ser feliz estando con un enfermo ¡Nunca!- gritó intentando soltarse del agarre de la entrenadora, a lo que Puck y Finn lo sujetaron.

-Lo sé-murmuró Blaine aún apoyado en la muralla y tomándose un costado, el señor Hummel realmente golpeaba fuerte-Siempre ha estado mejor con usted-dijo mirando el suelo e intentando respirar bien-Pero necesitaba protegerlo ¡Me dolía verlo así todos los días y usted no hizo nada!-gritó enfurecido.

-¿Nada?-dijo alzando una ceja incrédulo ¿cómo se atrevía a retarlo de esa forma?-A caso es nada el velar por su sueño cuando hay un mastodonte que inunda sus pesadillas ¿es nada consolarlo en los peores momentos y alentarlo a que siga siendo quién es porque así es perfecto? ¿Es nada intentar protegerlo del mundo, pero ver como un maldito enfermo se lo llevó? Si eso fuera nada te creo que necesitara protección, pero Kurt no necesitaba ser protegido ¡Yo estaba con él todo el tiempo y Kurt siempre enfrentaba sus peleas solo, pero podía contar conmigo SIEMPRE! ¿te queda claro?-dijo a escasos pasos de él, a pesar de la fuerza de Puck y Finn, él pudo avanzar hasta estar frente a Blaine.

-No sé dónde está Kurt-dijo Blaine sintiendo como las palabras de Burt clavan en su pecho-No tengo idea a dónde fue-susurró sintiendo como una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos-Se fue anoche seguramente y hoy en la mañana ya no estaba-susurró sentándose en el suelo.

-Hay que buscarlo-dijo Sue con seguridad-Ya sabemos dónde podría estar, hay que ir por él.

-¿Qué haremos con él?-dijo Puck apuntando a Blaine.

-No lo podemos juzgarlo ni nada-susurró la entrenadora-Lo entregaré al FBI, pero si no tienen la confesión de Kurt será imposible que lo encarcelen o enjuicien. Además, no sabemos dónde está la casa ni tenemos pruebas reales de que él fue quien lo secuestró-dijo mirando por última vez al moreno-Vámonos-dijo caminando con los tres hombres hasta las escaleras, tenían que encontrar a Kurt, ahora era su oportunidad y podrían estar más cerca que nunca de él.

Había sido un día larguísimo, hace mucho que no tenía un día tan agitado en la escuela. Esa mañana la entrenadora Beiste lo había sacado del equipo de fútbol, porque el FBI había vuelto a sospechar de él, ya que en el teléfono de Kurt habían encontrado rastros de su sangre, seguramente cuando lo golpeó se rasmillo y cayó sangre en el aparato. El punto era que estaba bajo la mira de Sue nuevamente y por tanto los Hummel-Hudson le habían prohibido ayudarlos a buscar a Kurt, aunque él ahora seguía por su propia cuenta, ya que había vuelto a recorrer Westerville, pero no había encontrado nada y ya era muy tarde para intentar volver a casa con su padre, así que se quedaría en la casa que tenían en el bosque, después de todo no necesitaba más que dormir y ahí tenía exactamente una cama acolchada que le permitiría un sueño reparador.

Estacionó la camioneta junto a la casa y se bajó de ella, luego entró a la casa y dejó las llaves en un mueble que estaba junto a la puerta, la que cerró con cuidado, no le interesaba escuchar ruido, porque la cabeza le dolía a horrores. Karofsky se deshizo de sus zapatillas en la entrada y caminó hasta su cuarto dispuesto a dormir hasta el próximo día, pero cuando entró en la habitación se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Kurt-susurró mirándolo con atención. El castaño estaba durmiendo en su cama y parecía que llevaba un buen tiempo ahí.


	32. Día 75 Parte III

**Día 75 (Parte III)**

Se despertó sintiendo un fuerte olor a carne. Abrió los ojos lo mejor que pudo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación y mucho menos en la casa donde estaba Blaine. Se tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que él había llegado a ese sitio por su propia cuenta, que si estaba ahí era porque había podido escapar del moreno en el momento oportuno. Ahora tenía que averiguar si se había metido en más problemas o sólo era una buena persona la que estaba cocinando.

Se levantó en silencio de la cama y pudo ver por la ventana, era de noche y al parecer pasaban de las 9. No podía creer que hubiese dormido tanto, si cuando llegó a ese sitio estaba amaneciendo, aún no creía lo que estaba pasando.

Salió con precaución del cuarto y caminó en silencio hasta la cocina, la cual sabía donde estaba porque cuando llegó a ese lugar se dio el tiempo para registrarlo y memorizar cada cuarto en caso de que tuviera que volver a huir. Se asomó por la puerta y se quedó en su sitio al ver a David Karofsky sentado comiendo. A los segundos el futbolista se percató de su presencia.

-Hummel-murmuró dejando el tenedor a un lado y poniéndose de pie.

El ojiazul lo miró sorprendido, no podía creer que de todas las personas que pudiera encontrarse en esa casa, precisamente fuera el matón que le había hecho la vida imposible durante ese año. Vio como Karofsky se le acercaba, él sólo se quedó en su lugar y lo miró desafiante, no se dejaría intimidar, aunque eso le trajera una paliza que tal vez lo dejará tirado en el suelo y ahora no habría nadie para ayudarlo.

-¿Hummel?-dijo Dave a unos cuantos pasos del castaño.

-Karofsky-susurró sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y poco a poco sentía un pequeño dolor en sus costillas, de alguna forma su cuerpo rememoraba el trauma sufrido hace más de dos meses.

-¿Estás bien?-murmuró acercándose más y notando que el muchacho no retrocedía, pero tenía un leve temblor en sus manos y sus ojos denotaban temor.

-No te acerques-dijo en un hilo de voz, estaba más descompuesto de lo que quería.

-No lo haré-respondió el futbolista deteniendo sus pasos-¿Estás bien?-repitió y a los segundos recibió un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte del ojiazul-¿Te hicieron daño?-preguntó viendo como Kurt bajaba la mirada.

¿Si le habían hecho daño? Esa no era una pregunta que pudiera contestar. Karofsky no tenía ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que había pasado en esos meses y aún podía recordar cada detalle de lo ocurrido. Sintió como poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, se sentía vulnerable e indefenso, pero no podía demostrarle eso al matón que le había hecho la vida imposible, tenía que hacer todo por tranquilizarse.

-Todo está bien-escuchó que le decía el futbolista y sintió como secaba su rostro con suavidad-Aquí nadie te hará daño-susurró acunando el rostro del castaño con sus dos manos.

-Es una broma-dijo alzando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos avellana de Dave.

-¿Qué?-respondió perplejo.

-Fuiste el que más me golpeó en el último año y ahora me dices que todo va a estar bien-dijo moviendo su rostro para un lado, pero sin moverse de delante del futbolista.

-Perdóname-murmuró a penas-No tuve que…-intentaba decir, pero las palabras no salían, simplemente todo se había hecho difícil de soportar.

-No podrás redimirte-susurró mirándolo a los ojos, por primera vez vio el miedo en David Karofsky, lo que jamás pensó que ocurriría.

-No quiero hacerlo, sólo…-era inútil intentar decir algo más, simplemente le costaba hablar y decir lo que realmente estaba pasando por su mente, todo era bastante confuso.

-No-negó con fuerza el castaño-No te perdonaré, no puedo-murmuró con suavidad.

-Perdóname-se atrevió a decir, a pesar de que Kurt asegurará que no lo haría.

-Aunque me golpearás ahora mismo no dejaré de…-fue callado de una vez por los labios del futbolista, lo besaba con suavidad y él no podía responder, sentía su corazón latir agitadamente y sus ojos se cristalizaron, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Se separó lentamente y se atrevió a mirar al castaño, pudo ver como las lágrimas caían una vez más por sus mejillas. Lo miraba con miedo.

-Kurt yo…-intentó decir, pero al instante sintió como el ojiazul golpeaba su pecho con los puños, no le hacía daño, porque estaba muy débil para ello y a cada instante lloraba más. Se detuvo cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas-Escúchame-susurró poniéndose a su altura y sujetando su rostro.

-¿Por…-intentó hablar, pero le era imposible, se abrazó a sí mismo y sintió como Karofsky lo abrazaba con fuerza, por primera vez se sintió protegido al estar cerca del futbolista.

-Te quiero-murmuró respirando con fuerza sobre el cabello castaño, al instante sintió como Kurt se aferraba con fuerza a él. Aún podía sentir como temblaba contra su cuerpo, pero por ahora eso estaba bien, el ojiazul necesitaba recuperarse y ni quería pensar en todo lo que probablemente había pasado.

Lo apartó un poco y volvió a mirar su rostro, moviendo unos mechones rebeldes que habían caído sobre su frente. Con cuidado secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y le sonrió, pero el contratenor lo miraba sin entender bien, por lo que Karofsky lo volvió a besar, tan suave como la primera vez, pero ahora Kurt cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la caricia, necesitaba sentirse protegido, necesitaba sentir que aún se podía conectar con otra persona que no fuese Blaine, el cual fuera el único ser con el que había interactuado en esos últimos 75 días.

-Blaine-murmuró Kurt al separarse de Dave, quien sólo pudo bajar la mirada y alejarse de una vez del castaño. El ojiazul permaneció en su lugar y se sintió mal por no poder pensar en nada más, por no poder sacar al moreno de su cabeza, aún cuando lo que más había querido era alejarse de él, y ya lo había logrado, pero de alguna forma lo extrañaba.

-Será…-intentaba hablar Karofsky-Será mejor que comas algo-susurró acercándose a la cocina y poniendo la tetera para calentar algo de agua.

Kurt sólo se limitó a ponerse de pie y a caminar hasta la mesa, donde se sentó en una de las sillas y miró por unos segundos la mesa.

-Quiero ir a casa-susurró sintiendo como el silencio se volvía insoportable.

-Ya es tarde-murmuró Dave-Por la mañana te llevaré con Burt y…

-¿Burt?-dijo extrañado y girando a ver al jugador.

-Digamos que las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que desapareciste-dijo sentándose en la otra silla.

-¿Y quieres que te crea?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-No pretendo nada, Hummel-murmuró mirándolo con atención.

-Kurt-dijo en un suspiro-Puedes llamarme así.

-Dave-dijo con una sonrisa el futbolista-¿Qué quieres comer?-preguntó levantándose a ver lo que había en el refrigerador.

-Lo que sea-susurró mirando la espalda de Karofsky-¿Por qué conoces a papá?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ese día-dijo sacando unas verduras y poniéndolas en la mesa-Todos te buscaban.

-¿Todos?-dijo alzando una ceja sin comprender.

-Tu padre, tus amigos, profesores, todos-dijo de una vez y atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos azules que buscaban respuestas en ese momento.

-Lo dudo-murmuró bajando la mirada-Probablemente mi familia y amigos, pero…

-Sue renunció a McKinley todo por…

-Jane-dijo asustado-¿Ella está bien?-dijo algo exaltado y exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

-Sí-susurró sonriendo-Dijo que había estado contigo y en ese momento tu padre recuperó las esperanzas, ahí fue cuando todos nos convencimos de que seguías con vida. Volvimos a buscarte en sectores que ya habíamos revisado.

-¿Tú también?-dijo casi en un murmullo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sí-dijo soltando un bufido-Pero no fue agradable.

-¿Cómo?-dijo sin comprender.

-Puckerman y Finn se encargaron de recordarme todos los días la razón por la que desapareciste-susurró bajando la mirada. Suspiró con fuerza y siguió-Carole y la entrenadora Beiste me trataron bien y a Burt fue difícil convencerlo de que…

-¿No eres más el matón de escuela que sólo atormentaba a su hijo?-murmuró con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que Carole tuvo mucho que ver en que Burt aceptara que yo me uniera a la búsqueda.

-También lo creo-murmuró levantándose de su sitio-Y al fin me encontraste-susurró acercándose al futbolista.

-Así parece-murmuró mirándolo y notando que se acercaba a él.

-Gracias-dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho de Karofsky.

-De…-vio como Kurt se alzó en puntillas y lo besó con suavidad-Nada-completó suspirando con fuerza.

-Esto no cambia nada-dijo el castaño mirando el suelo y aún apoyado en el futbolista.

-Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo-susurró separándose y pensando en que debía concentrarse en hacer algo de comer.

-¿No tienes un teléfono?-murmuró volviendo a sentarse.

-Aquí no hay nada de eso-dijo con suavidad-digamos que uso este sitio para desconectarme de todo.

-¿Y no tienes teléfono celular?-dijo alzando una ceja incrédulo.

-No tiene batería.

-Qué conveniente-murmuró suspirando con fuerza.

Aún no sabía cómo iba a salir de esa casa, si bien conocía ese sitio como la palma de su mano, pero la única puerta que había para salir del subterráneo estaba cerrada desde afuera. Por lo que no era viable escapar.

-Sí solo…-dijo frustrado y dándole un fuerte golpe a la muralla con su puño.

-Te harás daño-escuchó a sus espaldas y giró de una vez.

Carole venía con una bandeja con comida y lo miraba atentamente, se veía bastante confiada, como si supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Blaine no se atrevió a hablar o moverse, porque sentía que esa mujer podía leer sus pensamientos si se lo proponía.

-Debes comer algo-murmuró dejando la bandeja en el suelo y esperando a que el moreno se acercara, pero eso no ocurrió-Volveré por la mañana-dijo dándole la espalda para salir de ahí.

-¿Por qué no me odia?-dijo con suavidad y sin quitar la vista del suelo.

-Sólo quiero saber dónde está Kurt-dijo quedándose en su lugar.

-No sé dónde está, cuando desperté él se había ido-dijo pensativo y sintiendo que si seguía pensando en ello se volvería loco.

-¿Por qué te lo llevaste?-dijo de una vez y acercándose al pelinegro.

-Lo necesitaba conmigo-murmuró sin mirarla.

-No-dijo intentando no gritar-No lo necesitabas.

-Él me necesitaba, estaba desprotegido y…

-No-insistió estando a pasos del ojimiel-Kurt estaba bien.

-¿Le llama bien a ser golpeado a diario?-dijo alzando la voz y mirándola desafiante-Kurt no estaba bien y yo lo saqué de esa miseria, yo lo traté bien y lo protegí-dijo acercándose a Carole.

-Y por eso escapó, por eso salió corriendo a penas tuvo la oportunidad ¿no?-dijo alzando una ceja molesta-No sé qué pretendías, pero no lo lograste-dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hasta las escaleras para salir de ahí.

-Amo a Kurt-dijo suavemente, ante lo que Carole detuvo sus pasos-Lo amo como no tiene idea-dijo suspirando y caminando hasta ella.

-¿Lo amabas tanto como para secuestrarlo?-dijo volteando a verlo, quedaron frente a frente.

-Sí, lo quería para mí, deseaba estar con él-dijo bruscamente y alzando la voz.

-¿Lo hiciste tuyo?-eso no había salido como quería, pero necesitaba saber más sobre lo que ese tipo había hecho con su hijastro.

-¿Hacerlo mío?-dijo alzando una ceja-Si es su forma sutil de saber si tuvimos sexo, le digo de inmediato que no-dijo seriamente-No le toqué ni un pelo a Kurt, lo único que hice fue cuidarlo.

-No te creo-dijo mirándolo atentamente a los ojos-Mientes-susurró leyendo su rostro-Cuando encontremos a Kurt verás que las cosas no serán para nada fáciles y tendrás que pagar por todo lo que hiciste.

-No quería que todo fuera así-dijo empuñando sus manos y mirando el suelo-Mi padre me obligó, él…-intentaba decir.

-¿Te obligó a secuestrar a Kurt?-dijo inquieta y levemente sorprendida, por lo que le había dicho Sue podrían esperar todo de ese hombre.

-Sí, en un comienzo ese era el plan-murmuró volviendo a mirarla-Pero luego de seguirlo y conocer todo sobre él…-suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos por un momento-Me enamoré-dijo mirándola a los ojos de una vez.

-Eso no te daba derecho a llevártelo-dijo Burt bajando las escaleras.

-Lo sé-dijo mirándolo-Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero ese día-suspiró cansado-Cuando vi como Kurt caminaba a penas por la calle no pude evitar sentir que estaba desprotegido y que nadie había hecho nada por él, que estaba totalmente indefenso.

-No lo estaba-dijo el mecánico acercándose.

-Se equivoca-aseguró Blaine-Kurt estaba desprotegido, apenas podía caminar y respirar, usted no estuvo cuando curé sus heridas y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, usted no estaba cuando…-fue callado por un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablar así!- gritó furioso-No lo tienes-dijo viendo como Blaine se ponía de pie.

-Tal vez no-susurró mirando el suelo-Pero Kurt estuvo más tranquilo que nunca durante estos meses. Estaba a salvo, no tenía pesadillas, se alimentaba bien y…

-¿Cantaba? ¿Reía? –decía furioso Burt.

-Lo hizo una vez-susurró extrañado por la pregunta.

-No era feliz, porque mi hijo cuando está bien canta, ríe y baila, comienza a idear cosas para decorar y nuevos trajes, pero estando contigo todo eso se fue-aseguró seriamente.

-¡Era feliz conmigo!- gritó furioso.

-¡No lo era! ¡Qué eso se te quede en la cabeza! –dijo tomándolo por la camisa-Si hay algo que conozco de mi hijo es cuando está bien y es feliz.

-¿Y conmigo no lo era?-susurró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Lamento romper tu burbuja, pero no, jamás fue feliz contigo ¿por qué crees que escapó?-dijo soltándolo y dejando que pensara en lo que había dicho.

-Lo intentó varias veces-murmuró Blaine cuando Burt y Carole caminaban rumbo a la escalera.

-Pero esta vez lo logró-dijo el mecánico terminando de subir y saliendo de una vez de ahí. Cerraron la puerta por fuera y Carole se abrazó con fuerza a su esposo, no quería ni pensar todo lo que había tenido que pasar Kurt, sólo añoraba verlo y poder conversar con él como todas las tardes, extrañaba esos días.

Se había quedado quieto, no podía creer lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Kurt lo había besado y luego dijo que eso no cambiaba nada ¡Cómo algo así no cambiaría nada! Tal vez el ojiazul realmente sentía algo por él, tal vez sólo había usado una muy buena máscara durante ese último año, tal vez… se hacía ilusiones. Probablemente el castaño jugaba con él, porque ¿quién en su sano juicio lo amaría? Nadie, y estaba más que claro que el joven Hummel no estaba bien, no después de todo lo que seguramente debió pasar junto a ese muchacho, ese tal Blaine.

-¿Anderson?-murmuró en voz alta cuando entraba a la habitación.

-¿Qué?-susurró Kurt extrañado y levantándose de la cama.

-Blaine Anderson ¿a él te referías no?-dijo seriamente acercándose al castaño.

-¿Lo conoces?-dijo dubitativo.

-No-dijo soltándolo y mirando con seriedad los ojos azules-Conozco al monstruo de su padre, al que lo obligó a secuestrarte.

-¿Qué?-dijo sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-James Anderson obligó a su hijo a secuestrarte, busca vengarse de tu padre-dijo con seriedad.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-susurró extrañado, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-No los conoces-susurró bajando la mirada-Pero…-suspiró intranquilo-Confío en ellos-murmuró suspirando con pesar-Créeme.

-Entonces-dijo pensando en todo lo que le estaba diciendo-¿Todo lo que hizo Blaine era mentira?

-¿Qué es todo?-dijo alzando una ceja con extrañeza.

-Él y yo…-dijo bajando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente-Nosotros-dijo aclarándose un poco la garganta.

-¿Ustedes qué?-dijo con seriedad y lo sujetó por los hombros, pero el castaño guardó silencio por unos segundos que a Karofsky le parecieron eternos.

-¿Él no me ama?-susurró mirando al futbolista a los ojos, la mirada azul estaba inundada en lágrimas.

-Lo siento-susurró presionando levemente uno de sus hombros-Yo…

-Descuida-dijo con una sonrisa amarga-Debí suponerlo ¿quién me querría no?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Yo-respondió Dave tomando su barbilla y sonriendo levemente.

-No-dijo separándose de él-Sabes que yo no te quiero-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Podemos intentarlo si…

-¡No!- gritó de una vez y suspiró con fuerza-Ni hoy ni nunca, no después de todo lo que me hiciste.

-Será mejor que…-dijo bajando la mirada y empuñando sus manos con fuerza-Kurt-intentaba hablar.

-Me voy-dijo caminando hasta la salida.

-Es peligroso, no puedes…-dijo corriendo por donde se había ido el castaño.

-Quiero ver a papá, quiero…-susurró sintiendo como su garganta se secaba.

-Iremos por la mañana-susurró antes de que Kurt pudiera abrir la puerta-Te lo prometí-dijo mordiéndose levemente el labio.

-No te creo-dijo volteando a verlo.

-Ya no soy quien creías-susurró acercándose a él.

-No me toques-dijo molesto.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir-dijo saliendo de la casa y dando un fuerte portazo, él se iría a dormir en la camioneta, después de todo no resistiría estar a pocos metros del castaño y no hacer nada por estar junto a él.


	33. Chapter 33

Pasaban de las 7 de la mañana. Hace 20 minutos que estaba despierto, no quería seguir durmiendo y sólo necesitaba levantarse y salir a buscar a Kurt. Necesitaba verlo ahora, encontrarlo. Aunque tenía que esperar a Sue. Porque ella dijo que llegaría a las 9 de la mañana con algunos agentes del FBI para llevarse a Blaine de ahí.

Se levantó, duchó y apenas estuvo listo bajó a la sala, Carole aún no se levantaba y Finn tampoco. Por lo que él esperaría ahí la llegada de la entrenadora, ya que estaba impaciente por entregarle a Blaine y luego marcharse a buscar a su hijo, porque ese día lo que más ansiaba era encontrarlo, ya que la confesión del pelinegro le había dado esperanzas. Kurt estaba vivo y él lo encontraría.

Miró la hora y notó que pasaban de las 8.30 de la mañana, dentro de poco llegaría Sue, y Carole ya se había levantado y ahora bajaba hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Lo mejor por el momento era esperar y creer que todo saldría bien.

-¿Querido puedes abrir la puerta?-dijo la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Realmente no había escuchado el timbre.

-Sí-susurró levantándose de su lugar y caminando a la puerta. La abrió de golpe y miró a la persona que estaba ahí-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo fríamente, dejó la puerta abierta y se adentró en la casa, mientras el muchacho lo seguía, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Señor Hummel-dijo tímidamente.

-Dave-dijo suspirando con pesar y sentándose en uno de los sillones-Te he dicho que me llames Burt-dijo mirándolo con detención-¿A qué viniste?-preguntó viendo como Karofsky se quedaba de pie.

-En…encontré-dijo intentando no sonar nervioso, pero lo estaba y no podía encubrirlo por más tiempo.

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado e interesándose por lo que tenía que decirle el futbolista.

-Encontré a Kurt-dijo de una vez y el mecánico se levantó de golpe.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo caminando a la salida de la casa y abriendo de golpe la puerta.

-En mi camioneta-susurró intentando alcanzarlo, pero cuando logró salir de la casa pudo ver al mecánico fuertemente abrazado al castaño, quien hace minutos había estado esperando junto al vehículo y ahora lloraba sobre el pecho de su padre.

-¡Oh! ¡Es Kurt!-gritó Carole a un lado de Dave-¡Kurt!-gritó de nuevo corriendo hasta donde estaba su marido e hijastro, y abrazó al menor con fuerza.

-Al fin están juntos-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa y caminó en dirección a su camioneta, estaba dispuesto a subirse e irse de ahí, porque ahora que Kurt había vuelto él no era bienvenido en ese lugar ni en ninguna otra parte. Ya no. Pasó por el lado de la familia Hummel-Hudson y abordó el vehículo, hizo andar el motor y comenzó a manejar en dirección contraria en la que había llegado. No quería saber de nada más por ese momento, era suficiente con lo que había escuchado de boca de Kurt durante la noche anterior.

Vieron como el vehículo se marchaba a gran velocidad. No podían creer que Dave dejara al ojiazul ahí y se marchara. Tenían que agradecerle, si no fuera por él tal vez nunca habrían tenido a Kurt de vuelta. Necesitaban contactarlo.

-¿Por qué se fue?-dijo Carole aún mirando el camino por el que la camioneta se había marchado.

-No lo sé-susurró Burt ahogando un gemido-Pero hay que agradecerle-dijo estrechando a su hijo nuevamente-Al fin te tengo de vuelta-dijo con una gran sonrisa y sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Vamos a la casa-dijo la mujer sonriente. El castaño se limito a caminar abrazado a su padre, pero cuando iban a entrar se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Burt mirándolo extrañado.

-No puedo-dijo quedándose inmóvil.

-¿Qué no puedes?-murmuró notando el miedo en los ojos de su hijo.

-No puedo entrar al lugar donde me tenían secuestrado-susurró retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el mecánico sin terminar de creer lo que escuchaba.

-No puedo entrar-dijo volviendo a retroceder.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Carole acercándose y sin comprender.

-Cuando…-intentaba hablar, pero un nudo se había formado en su garganta, no podía sentirse tranquilo en ese lugar, no podía siquiera dar un paso dentro de esa casa. Había luchado tanto por salir de ahí y ahora debía vivir en ella una vez más. No. No lo haría, no volvería a despertar en ese mismo cuarto, ni a sentir que en cualquier minuto aparecería Blaine o tal vez Thad y harían de ese día un verdadero infierno. No podía entrar.

-Hijo-murmuró su padre poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-La… la casa-dijo suspirando con fuerza y dándose valor para hablar-La casa donde me tenían era igual a la de nosotros-dijo mirando los ojos de su padre-Tenían las fotos de nuestra familia y cada detalle era el mismo, el baño, la cocina, mi habitación-murmuraba cada vez más bajo y se abrazó a sí mismo, no podía volver a eso.

-Tranquilo-susurró su padre abrazándolo con fuerza, miró a Carole y ella simplemente comprendió que algo deberían hacer, porque no podían separarse de Kurt sólo porque él no pudiera entrar a la casa, tendrían que tomar una decisión, todo por la salud del castaño, porque ahora era lo único que importaba.

-No puede ser-escucharon decir a sus espaldas-¿Porcelana?-dijo Sue mirándolos con atención y sorpresa. Voltearon a verla y notaron que venía con un gran contingente del FBI. Kurt no comprendía bien, pero vio como la entrenadora se le acercaba y sonreía como nunca la había visto.

-Entrenadora-murmuró el castaño mirándola.

-Porcelana-dijo dándole un abrazo y sintiendo como el castaño le correspondía, estuvieron así un par de segundos hasta que la rubia lo separó-¿Estás bien?-dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Sí-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Se lo llevaran?-dijo Burt alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, Kurt lo miró extrañado y no terminaba de comprender ¿se lo iban a llevar a alguna parte acaso?

-Sí, vamos por él-dijo la entrenadora y junto al FBI entraron a la casa.

-¿A quién?-dijo el castaño mirando extrañado y buscando respuestas en el rostro de su padre.

-Ayer vino un muchacho y dijo que te había secuestrado-murmuró Burt empuñando sus manos.

-¿Un muchacho?-dijo alzando una ceja y no queriendo creer en las palabras de su padre.

-Se llama Blaine Anderson-dijo Carole y al instante Kurt palideció-¿Lo conoces?-dijo notando claramente el cambio de actitud en el castaño.

-No-negó con fuerza-No sé quien es-susurró viendo como algunas personas del FBI salían de la casa. Luego de unos segundos vio como Sue junto a otro agente tenían a Blaine sujeto por los brazos, con esposas atando sus manos a su espalda.

-¿No lo conoces?-dijo extrañada Carole. Eso contradecía totalmente lo que el moreno les había dicho el día anterior.

-Kurt-murmuró Blaine sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba levemente y su corazón latía con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Sue extrañada, soltó a Blaine y se acercó a Kurt, mientras dos agentes retenían al moreno-¿Lo conoces?-dijo viendo como el ojiazul clavaba su mirada en la del ojimiel.

-No, jamás lo había visto-aseguró.

-¿Seguro?-dijo sorprendida y vio como Blaine palidecía y sus ojos se habían aguado claramente, había algo que Kurt no les estaba diciendo.

-Sí-susurró-Nunca lo había visto-dijo intentando controlarse, afortunadamente lo estaba logrando.

-No es el que buscamos-susurró Sue-pero hay que detenerlo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Carole extrañada.

-Interfirió en una investigación del FBI, llévenselo-dijo la rubia y al instante los agentes subieron al pelinegro a una camioneta-Vendré más tarde, porque hay que tomar tu declaración y nos debes dar los detalles de todo lo que te sucedió en estos meses-dijo mirando al castaño.

-Yo…-dijo Kurt temblando ligeramente.

-No te presionaré-susurró y apoyó una mano en su hombro-Espero que estés bien.

-Gracias-susurró mirando la camioneta del FBI y pudo ver el rostro de Blaine, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con dolor en los ojos. Sue se alejó junto a los agentes y nuevamente quedaron los Hummel-Hudson fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué hacemos?-susurró Carole preocupada.

-¿Comiste algo?-preguntó Burt a Kurt.

-Nada-murmuró mirando la casa.

-Vamos a desayunar al taller-dijo con una sonrisa y abrazó a su hijo por los hombros.

-Iré a despertar a Finn-dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa y vio como padre e hijo se dirigían al taller. Tendrían mucho de qué hablar y al parecer a partir de ahora sus vidas volverían a cambiar.

Hace un par de horas que conducía sin dirección aparente, no sabía qué hacer, porque ahora Kurt sería distinto con él y probablemente ya no tenía chances de estar cerca, ya que el castaño se había notado afectado con los besos que se habían dado y con la posterior revelación de que el tal Blaine Anderson no lo amaba. Realmente sería imposible que ellos llevaran una convivencia normal.

Se estacionó en una bencinera y una vez que se pudo bajar caminó hasta una máquina para sacar un refresco, mientras decidía qué haría de ahora en adelante. Porque su rutina diaria se dividía entre ir a la escuela y buscar a Kurt ¿ahora qué haría? El ojiazul estaba de vuelta y por tanto él tendría que volver a ser el de antes, concentrado en el fútbol y…

-Mierda-murmuró recordando que la entrenadora lo había sacado del equipo debido a las investigaciones, ahora que habían encontrado a Hummel eso iba a cambiar ¿no? Esperaba que todo el orden se restaurara, porque sinceramente no podría vivir tranquilamente sabiendo que al castaño le ocurrió algo y que él ocasionó ese daño. Sí, aún se sentía culpable por haber dado la oportunidad de que secuestraran al contratenor.

-¿Ya no saludas?-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, giró a mirar y se dio cuenta de que la mayor estupidez que pudo haber hecho fue meterse en una gasolinera de Westerville.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-susurró presionando levemente la lata de refresco que tenía entre las manos.

-Lo mismo que tú, Karofsky, descansar-sonrió el moreno y puso unas monedas en la máquina de bebidas.

-No les creo-susurró mirando a los 5 Warblers que estaban delante de él.

-¿No?-dijo Nick con una sonrisa-Deberías saber que ahora estamos bien y tranquilos, nada nos puede atormentar-dijo recibiendo una de las latas que David sacaba.

-Mienten-dijo con seriedad y avanzó a su camioneta.

-No me iría tan rápido si fuera tú-aseguró Wes a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo volteando a verlos.

-Blaine Anderson-Dijo Flint frunciendo el ceño.

-No tengo idea de él.

-No te hagas el tonto-susurró Jeff-Sabemos que lo tenían en la casa de los Hummel y ahora se lo llevó el FBI.

-Imposible-dijo extrañado-Yo fui a dejar a Kurt con su padre y no vi nada.

-Al parecer te perdiste el espectáculo-dijo con una sonrisa David-Me habría gustado ver eso.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Karofsky acercándose al grupo.

-Como Kurt ignoraba a Blaine, porque estoy seguro de que nunca reconocerá de que ambos tuvieron algo-dijo Flint tomando un gran sorbo de la lata de bebida.

-¿Algo?-dijo extrañado.

-¿Te explicamos con dibujitos?-dijo Wes con una gran sonrisa-Kurt y Blaine tuvieron sexo mientras estaban en esa casa y te puedo asegurar de que tuvieron todo su nidito de romance-dijo con burla y vio como la furia invadía la mirada del futbolista.

-¿Lo vas a matar?-dijo Flint poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de Dave-Porque si es así te aviso que negará todo.

-¿Qué es todo?

-Que con Kurt follaron y tuvieron su romance de cuentos en esa casa-dijo con cizaña.

-¿Por qué me cuentan todo esto?

-Sabemos que estás enamorado de Kurt, no queremos que te hagas ilusiones.

-Ninguna ayuda es gratis-dijo Dave entrecerrando los ojos.

-No eres tan tonto como pensábamos-dijo Jeff con una gran sonrisa-Ahora que te hemos dado la información, tú nos ayudas.

-No-dijo seriamente.

-¿No?-preguntó Flint con una sonrisa

-Por si no lo sabías aún podemos sacar a Kurt de la casa de su padre, no nos demoraremos en devolverlos al calvario que tuvieron que vivir durante estos meses-dijo Nick con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo empuñando sus manos con fuerza.

-Deshazte de James Anderson y no sabrás más de nosotros.

-Los ayudaré con una condición-dijo con seriedad.

-Dinos-murmuró Wes terminando su bebida.

-Quiero que saquen a Blaine de mi camino, para tener el paso libre con Kurt.

-Eso no es problema, verás que en unas horas más Blaine se encargará de salir de tu camino y del de todos.

-¿Por qué?-dijo sin comprender.

-La cobardía siempre está acompañada de veneno-dijo sonriente Nick.

-¿Se va a suicidar?-murmuró aterrorizado ante la idea.

-No eres tan lento como pensábamos-dijo David con tranquilidad-Así son las cosas y verás que en menos tiempo del que crees lo tendrás fuera de tu camino.

-¿Por qué se mataría?-susurró mirando alternativamente a los cinco muchachos.

-Kurt-dijo Flint suspirando con fuerza-Es su perdición y su salvavidas, sin él no es nada y ahora más que nunca están separados.

-No puede hacer eso.

-Verás que lo hará y con la gracia que sólo tiene él-dijo Jeff caminando en dirección a su auto, sus compañeros lo imitaron, mientras Dave corría a su camioneta, tenía que detener lo que fuese a hacer Blaine y para eso debía volver a Lima.

Hace media hora que lo habían metido en esa sala de interrogatorios y no había visto a nadie, lo habían dejado completamente solo. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí y volver a la casa que tenía en Westerville, porque sabía que en ningún otro lado estaría tan seguro como allí. Tenía claro que si seguían decayendo las cosas él tendría que tomar decisiones bastante fuertes, que incluso podrían acabar con su vida, pero eso daba igual ahora si no tenía lo que más quería y apreciaba.

-Kurt-murmuró recordando el desaire que le había hecho el castaño, no podía creer que había pasado de él de forma maratónica. Era imposible que lo olvidara tan rápido. Sobre todo después de la noche que habían tenido. Ellos durmieron juntos, tuvieron sexo, se dijeron te amo y... sintió un fuerte olor a café pasar por debajo de su nariz, alzó la mirada y vio que Sue Sylvester estaba parada frente a él y que le había traído café.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás pensando, pero será mejor que no te excites, sino lo tomaremos a bastante mal y muchos creerán que me coqueteas-dijo con una mueca.

-Yo…-dijo extrañado y miró sus pantalones, efectivamente ahí estaba su erección, al verla se sonrojó furiosamente y se cruzó de piernas, Sue tenía razón, podría ser perjudicial que alguien más lo viera en ese estado.

-Muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa-Ahora iremos al grano y te podrás ir a casa más pronto de lo que crees.

-¿A casa?

-A casa, departamento, agujero, casita del árbol o lo que sea donde vivas y te escondías-dijo con burla y sentándose frente a él.

-Haga las preguntas y me largo de aquí-dijo apoyándose contra la silla y mirándola retadoramente, tenía las manos esposadas a una cadena que salía de debajo de la mesa-¿Y así me trae café?-dijo mostrándole las cadenas.

-Chicos-dijo a dos guardias que estaban detrás del pelinegro-Suéltenlo-exigió y al instante fue obedecida-¿Cómodo?

-Gracias-susurró acariciando sus muñecas y tomando un sorbo del café-Ahora pregunte-murmuró sin despegar el vaso de sus labios.

-¿Por qué dijiste conocer a Kurt Hummel?-dijo molesta.

-Porque lo conozco, lo seguí por dos años, a donde iba estaba yo-aseguró con suavidad, Sue sólo frunció el ceño, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué lo seguías?-preguntó sorbiendo de su cabeza, realmente la inquietaba la mirada fija que tenía el pelinegro, le parecía algo sacado de una película.

-¿No lo ha mirado acaso?-dijo con una sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos-Es hermoso, adorable, comprensivo, tiene sentido y estilo para la moda y su forma de defenderse, realmente es alguien que a todos les gustaría conocer-dijo con dulzura y a la entrenadora la recorrió un escalofrío, realmente no sabía cómo podría estar un minuto más ahí con él sin estallar y golpearlo.

-¿Quieres azúcar?-dijo apuntando el café.

-Por favor, porque realmente este café es bastante insípido-susurró mirando con algo de asco el vaso.

-Te lo traigo de inmediato-dijo saliendo del cuarto de interrogatorio y dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba junto a esa, y que quedaba exactamente detrás del vidrio que daba a la sala de interrogación.

-Bien, Sue-dijo el superior del FBI.

-Gracias, señor-dijo con seriedad y tomando un paquetito de azúcar de un estante que estaba ahí.

-Entrenadora-susurró Kurt mirándola.

-Porcelana ¿hace cuanto llegaste?

-Estoy desde que usted entró ahí-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Si no quieres ver te puedes retirar, no hay problema.

-Quiero escuchar todo-dijo mirándola seriamente.

-Está bien- Los Hummel-Hudson habían llegado hace unos 10 minutos a ese lugar, ya que Sue los había mandado a buscar en una de las camionetas con los agentes del FBI, y debían tomarle la declaración al castaño.

La entrenadora volvió con Blaine y se sentó tranquilamente frente a él, le entregó la azúcar y siguió con sus preguntas.

-¿Por qué Kurt?-dijo seriamente-Hay muchas personas en Lima, incluso en Ohio a las que podías seguir y elegiste a Kurt.

-Yo no lo elegí-susurró bajando la mirada.

-¿Cómo?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañada.

-Lo que escucha-susurró levantando la mirada-No elegí seguir a Kurt, sólo me dijeron que lo observara y lo secuestrara, que me encargara de saber todo sobre él-dijo con seriedad y bajando la mirada.

-¿Quién?

-Mi padre-dijo de una vez, no le temía a su progenitor y mucho menos tenía reparos en delatarlo-James Anderson.

-¿Por qué quería que lo secuestraras?

-Porque-murmuró mirando el cristal por un momento-¿Kurt está aquí?-dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminando hasta el vidrio.

-No-dijo con seriedad la entrenadora y se levantó de su lugar para situarse a un lado del pelinegro.

-Debe estar aquí, sino no me tendrían en un cuarto así, en las películas esto siempre pasa-dijo con una sonrisa y apoyando una mano en el vidrio-Siempre hay alguien escuchando detrás.

-En este caso hay agentes del FBI, Kurt Hummel no se encuentra aquí.

-Es buena mintiendo, pero yo sé cuando lo hace, sé que Kurt está aquí-dijo elevando la voz.

-No-insistió.

-Quiero verlo-murmuró mordiéndose levemente el labio.

-¿Por qué secuestraste a Kurt?-dijo con seriedad.

-Venganza-murmuró empuñando sus manos-James Anderson era compañero de Burt y Elizabeth en la secundaria.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-dijo de forma despectiva la rubia.

-Mi padre estaba enamorado de Elizabeth y dice que Burt se la quitó, que con su llegada su vida se fue al demonio.

-Un lío romántico.

-Dígale eso a él-susurró seriamente-Lo que es yo agradezco que ella y Burt se casaran-susurró volviendo su vista al cristal-porque si no fuera así no habría podido conocer a Kurt-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde lo tenías?

-En una casa, nunca le faltó nada-dijo volteando a ver a la entrenadora-Tenía comida, agua, ropa, sus cremas, fotos de su familia, música…-comenzó a enumerar.

-¿Sus cremas?-dijo perpleja la entrenadora.

-Sí, Kurt tiene una rutina de belleza tanto para la mañana como la noche, sin ella no puede mantener esa piel de porcelana-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso? ¿Pusiste cámaras en la casa de los Hummel?-dijo pensando en cómo lo podría haber hecho.

-No, fue más fácil que eso-sonrió y apoyó su frente en el cristal, necesitaba ver a Kurt-Su padre es mecánico y yo tengo un auto, comencé a ir por distintas fallas en el motor y otras partes.

-¿Destrozabas tu auto para ir?-dijo incrédula.

-Exacto y como iba tantas veces Burt me dejó entrar a su casa, ya sea por un vaso de agua o sólo conversar mientras los otros mecánicos arreglaban mi auto-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Entraste alguna vez a la habitación de Kurt Hummel?

-Entre a su pieza, incluso al baño en donde él estaba-dijo sonriente.

-¡Alto!- gritó enfurecida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba-¿Estás diciendo que entrabas para ver desnudo a Kurt?-dijo tomándolo por la camisa con fuerza, realmente la había sacado de sus cabales.

-No era esa la intención, pero ese día así se dieron las cosas.

-¿Qué sientes por Kurt Hummel?-preguntó pensando en que esa conversación debía acabar ya, porque no había mayores detalles que pudieran incriminarlo más, ya con decir que lo había secuestrado y los métodos era suficiente, aunque si no tenían la declaración del castaño, no servía.

-Lo amo-susurró con una sonrisa-Y él me ama-dijo sintiendo como el agarre de la entrenadora se aflojaba y terminaba por soltarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que te ama?

-Hicimos el amor-susurró sonrojándose furiosamente, detrás del vidrio Kurt estaba pálido, no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-Tuvieron sexo-dijo sin miramientos Sue.

-Eso es para personas que no se aman, pero nosotros nos entregamos el uno al otro-dijo sonriendo con timidez- realmente lo amo y sé que él a mí.

-Espósenlo-exigió Sue a los guardias que se encontraban en la habitación y de inmediato salió de ahí, ahora debía interrogar a Kurt y Burt Hummel.


	34. Chapter 34

Eso había rebasado cualquier límite que pudiera ser permitido, sobre todo ahora que él estaba detrás de ese vidrio junto a su padre, Finn y Carole. No podía creer que Blaine hubiese dicho todo eso con tan poca delicadeza y pensando que él correría a sus brazos, no podía ser. Realmente comenzaba a creer que el pelinegro se había vuelto loco después de tanto encierro, porque al menos a él le quedaba algo de decencia para saber qué cosas eran las que se podían revelar y cuáles no.

-Kurt-lo llamó Burt seriamente, pero el castaño sólo pudo acercarse al vidrio y observar con detención al moreno, quien se había quedado quieto en su silla y miraba con detención el cristal, tal vez esperando verlo o algún tipo de respuesta-Kurt-volvió a llamarlo el mecánico a lo que el castaño sólo suspiró con fuerza.

-Cariño-dijo Carole acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-Dinos la verdad-susurró sintiendo como el ojiazul temblaba.

-¿Qué?-giró a verlos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su hermanastro lo miraba con atención al igual que Carole y su padre.

-Kurt-susurró Finn acercándose-¿Es cierto lo que dice él?-dijo con dureza y esperando una respuesta, al igual que los presentes.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?-dijo el castaño mirando a Burt, Finn y Carole.

-Acompáñenme-dijo uno de los agentes que estaban ahí. La familia Hummel-Hudson lo siguió, caminaron por un pasillo unos cuantos segundos y luego entraron en una sala que no tenía espejos ni nada, sólo una meza y algunas sillas- Esta es nuestra sala de reuniones, nadie escuchará lo que digan-dijo con seguridad-Estaré afuera por si me necesitan.

-Gracias-dijo Burt sentándose junto al resto de su familia.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos. Kurt miraba alternativamente a las tres personas que estaban allí y respiró con fuerza, esa sería una conversación realmente difícil.

-Papá-murmuró tomando la mano de su progenitor.

-Te escuchamos-susurró el mecánico.

-Yo…-intentaba hablar, pero se sentía aterrado ante lo que podría decir o pensar su familia, no podía sentirse peor en ese minuto.

-Kurt-lo llamó su hermanastro-No importa lo que nos digas, seguiremos aquí para cuando termines de hablar, no te dejaremos solo, no ahora-dijo con seguridad.

-Blaine me secuestró-murmuró cerrando los ojos y escuchando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, seguramente había sido su padre. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Carole y la furia en el de su hermanastro-Los…-intentaba hablar, pero eso era realmente difícil-Los primeros días estuve encerrado en mi habitación-murmuró sintiendo como un nudo se instalaba en su garganta.

-¿Habitación?-interrumpió Finn sin comprender.

-La casa era igual-dijo mirándolo con una mueca e intentando que las lágrimas no corrieran por sus mejillas-Era igual a nuestra casa, las paredes, las habitaciones, las cosas, la ropa, mis cremas, todo-susurró mirando como la sorpresa inundaba los rostros de su familia.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y Kurt sentía que no podría continuar hablando de eso, pero era lo mejor, realmente necesitaba decir la verdad, pero se había tornado más complicado de lo que esperaba.

-Blaine…-dijo titubeante, tal vez era mejor omitir ciertas cosas, tal vez no siempre la verdad debía salir a la luz.

-Kurt-lo llamó Carole y tomó una de sus manos-Dinos la verdad, no te haremos daño, sólo necesitamos saber, somos tu familia-dijo con seguridad y para el castaño estaba más que claro que esa mujer sabía leer mentes, porque de qué otra forma se habría enterado de que él planeaba mentir.

-Me enamoré de Blaine-dijo de una vez y mirando a los ojos de su padre.

-¿Qué?-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban-¿Enamorado?-susurró sintiendo como un nudo se hacía en su estómago, como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y llegaba hasta su nuca.

-Pasaron…-respiró con fuerza y sintió como el nudo se disolvía poco a poco de su garganta-muchas cosas y no son buenas-murmuró sintiendo como su padre cogía una de sus manos con fuerza, más de la normal.

-¿Qué cosas?-dijo Finn sintiendo como la sangre se le iba a los pies, no quería ni imaginar lo que Kurt pudo haber pasado dentro de esa casa. Pero el castaño permaneció por algunos minutos en silencio, no podía seguir hablando.

-¿Es cierto lo que contó Blaine?-dijo su padre tomándolo por el rostro con cuidado-¿Tuvieron sexo?-dijo duramente y vio como su hijo bajaba la mirada.

-Necesitaba ganar su confianza-murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro-Necesitaba escapar de ahí.

-¿Y tuviste que hacerlo con él?-dijo con dureza Finn.

-Chicos, déjenme hablar con Kurt a solas-murmuró Carole viendo como su marido e hijo la miraban furiosos-Ahora-dijo seriamente.

-Es mi hijo-dijo Burt con seriedad.

-Lo sé, pero también es mi hijo ahora y necesito hablar con él a solas-dijo sin apartar la mirada del mecánico.

-Cualquier cosa nos llaman, estaremos afuera-dijo de una vez Burt y salió de ahí junto a Finn.

-Gracias-susurró el ojiazul temblando levemente y notando que ahora sí estaban completamente solos.

-Kurt-susurró mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa-¿Qué ocurrió en esa casa?

-¿Realmente quieres escuchar?

-Sí, necesito saber por qué cosas pasaste, sé que no será fácil hablar, pero tienes que hacerlo.

-Yo…-susurró respirando con fuerza y mirando a Carole a los ojos-Fui violado-dijo con seriedad y notando como el rostro de su madrastra se desencajaba.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más permanecería ahí? Ya llevaba más de cuatro horas en ese lugar y sabía muy bien que todo eso no terminaría bien, no después de lo que había dicho y seguramente ahora le tomarían la declaración a Kurt y tal vez él lo delataría, aunque eso no le sorprendería, porque él no se había portado bien con el castaño.

¿Por qué le hizo caso a su padre? Nunca tuvo que obedecer sus órdenes, no tuvo que hacerlo, pero ahí estaba. Todo por la locura de su progenitor. Ahora tenía que enfrentar todo ese lío de frente, como correspondía, después de todo era un "hombre hecho y derecho" Aunque eso no pareciera ser así. Suspiró con fuerza por quinta vez al notar que los guardias que estaban a sus espaldas caminaban a la salida y lo dejaban completamente solo ¿alguien los había llamado? No tenía idea, porque a ratos se perdía en sus recuerdos, sobre todo los de las veces en que Kurt fue amable con él.

-Es extraño verte sonreír-susurró alguien en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo con seriedad y poniéndose de pie, pero las cadenas en sus manos le impedían moverse más.

-Evitar que te hagas daño-susurró con una sonrisa.

-¿Fuiste reclutado por mi padre o por Thad?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-¿Lo notaste?-dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-dijo intentando soltarse.

-Contactos-dijo acercándose- Haz hecho las cosas bastante mal-susurró mirándolo con detención y empujándolo con fuerza para que se volviera a sentar.

-Ni con contactos harás que alguien no te tome por un abusivo estando aquí.

-Anderson ¿realmente te crees el cuento del psicópata que está enamorado de su secuestrado?-dijo sentándose frente a él-Porque realmente yo no te creo.

-No me interesa lo que piensas, Karofsky-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-Yo estoy enamorado de Kurt y él de mí, eso me basta-dijo con seriedad.

-Pero tú no estás loco, sólo eres un chico que fue amenazado por su padre y que tuvo que ceder ante sus locas ocurrencias.

-No sabes lo que hablas-dijo mirando a otra parte.

-Sé más de lo que crees-dijo seriamente y cruzándose de brazos-Sabes que el secuestro fue real, pero el que estuvo dentro de esa casa con Kurt no era el Blaine de siempre.

-¿El de siempre?

-El Blaine que estaba con Kurt fue el que tenía la triste historia de una madre que abusó de él y de su padre castigador, pero ambos sabemos que tu madre te abandonó cuando naciste y este hombre te adoptó, porque no podía tener hijos y nadie en su sano juicio se casaría con él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos, era imposible que James le hubiese contado.

-Ya te dije, contactos-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Ahora a lo que vine-dijo acercándose unos pasos.

-Habla-dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

-Tu deber era torturarlo y hacer que yo fuera su héroe-dijo entre dientes-¡Ese era el maldito trato!- gritó furioso.

-¿Mi deber?-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca-No tienes idea cuál era mi propósito-susurró levantándose nuevamente y encarándolo-Mi padre quería hacer sufrir a Burt Hummel, lo logró-dijo con una sonrisa-Tú querías a Kurt para ti, lo siento, perdiste en el momento en el que yo puse mis ojos en él.

-¡Te arrepentirás de lo que estás diciendo!- lo tomó con una mano por la camisa y con la otra le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, y a ese le siguieron más y más.

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó Sue entrando al lugar junto a otros agentes, quienes tomaron a Dave por los brazos y lo apartaron.

-¡Deben encarcelarlo!- gritó el jugador de fútbol-¡Es un peligro para Kurt!

-Como si tu no lo fueras-dijo con una sonrisa de ironía Blaine-Nunca has sido bueno para Kurt, ahora mucho menos le conviene estar cerca de ti.

-¡Cállate!-gritó intentando soltarse del agarre de los agentes.

-No-dijo viendo como Sue escuchaba con atención desde la puerta-Tú planeaste secuestrar a Kurt junto a mi padre, yo me puse en contra de ustedes y ¿qué recibí? Me golpeaste hasta cansarte, pero ya no más ¡Ahora no me podrás hacer nada!- le gritó furioso y tirando más de las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos, se hacía daño.

-Interesante-murmuró la entrenadora-Sería bueno poder hablar contigo Karofsky-dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y apoyada en la muralla.

-¿Qué autoridad tiene usted aquí?-dijo molesto Dave-Es una simple profesora cesante.

-Fuertes palabras para dirigirte a un agente del FBI.

-Está mintiendo-dijo con seriedad y sintiendo que ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

-No miento-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-Hace unos minutos me acaban de dar mi placa, ya que mi última prueba era entrevistar a ese muchacho y podía ser un agente, y ¿qué crees? Pasé-dijo con una sonrisa-Ahora llévenlo a una sala de interrogatorio, y busquen a James Anderson-dijo a los agentes que sujetaban al futbolista, quienes obedecieron de inmediato y Sue quedó sola junto a Blaine.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, la rubia se sentó a un lado del pelinegro y lo observó de pies a cabeza, el muchacho tenía un poco de sangre en el labio y se veía bastante alterado.

-Así que ¿no querías secuestrar a Kurt?

-Ya escuchó todo ¿qué más quiere saber?

-Te puedo utilizar por lo que veo-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Necesito que me lleves hasta James Anderson y te dejaré libre-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con Kurt?-dijo preocupado.

-Él no te importa ¿o me quieres decir que realmente sientes algo por él?-dijo alzando una ceja sorprendida.

-Todo lo que le dije antes es cierto.

-Tengo mis dudas al respecto, pero ¿Realmente te hiciste pasar por loco cuando estabas con Kurt en esa casa?

-Era necesario-dijo bajando la mirada-Pero a veces no podía evitar ser yo con Kurt y protegerlo-susurró bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué cosas hiciste que no fueran normales?-dijo extrañada.

-¿Tiene tiempo?-dijo casi en un susurro y mirándola directamente al rostro.

-Mi tiempo vale oro, pero sé que esto vale la pena-dijo seriamente-Habla-susurró tomando una llave de su bolsillo y soltando las manos del pelinegro.

-Gracias-dijo sobándose las muñecas y limpiándose la comisura de los labios con el dorso de una de sus manos-Mi padre me obligó a secuestrar a Kurt, pero ahora por lo que veo él no era el único involucrado-suspiró con pesar-Le conté a Kurt la forma en la que entré a su casa, pero todo eso era mentira.

-¿Mentiste en tu declaración anterior?-dijo sorprendida.

-Sí-bajó la mirada-Dije algunas mentiras-susurró cerrando los ojos-Lo único cierto es que amo a Kurt y que quiero estar con él ahora.

-Pero eso ya no será posible ¿lo sabes?

-Sí-murmuró abriendo los ojos y mirando a la mujer.

-Prosigue.

-Las fotos no sé quién las tomó, pero yo tenía que tenerlas en casa y convencer a Kurt de que yo lo había estado siguiendo.

-Pero recuerdo haberte visto en McKinley un par de veces.

-Sí, era yo, pero sólo seguía a Kurt para saber más de él y el incidente con la supuesta cámara, sólo era una forma de distraerla mientras alguien entraba a su oficina y sacaba algunos papeles-suspiró cansado-Pero no encontraron nada.

-¿Quiénes fueron?-dijo seriamente.

-No le daré nombres, no puedo-dijo duramente-No entregaré a mis amigos, prefiero ir yo a la cárcel.

-Veamos qué sucede, pero escuché que un tal Thad está involucrado.

-Él sólo es otro muchacho que fue obligado por mi padre, aquí los verdaderos "cerebros" porque para mí ninguno es muy inteligente-aseguró de mala gana-Son Dave Karofsky y James Anderson, el resto sólo somos gente amenazada.

-Te ves bastante normal.

-Lo soy, pero tuve que actuar delante de Kurt y hace unas horas para que me creyeran, sino todo esto se arruina.

-¿Por qué seguiste mintiendo?

-Para proteger a Kurt-dijo suavemente-Él y su familia siguen corriendo peligro.

Había escuchado con total atención sus palabras y seguía sin creer lo que había escuchado. Realmente lo que su hijastro había pasado en esa casa era escalofriante y si Burt se enteraba de cada detalle tendría otro ataque al corazón, lo cual no era conveniente, no en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Carole aún abrazada a Kurt.

-Sí-dijo en un murmullo e intentando aplacar el llanto-Gracias-susurró abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Declararás en contra de Blaine?-dijo separándose un poco de él.

-No puedo-dijo mirándola a los ojos-No puedo delatarlo-dijo algo nervioso.

-Entonces sólo tendrás que dar tu declaración de tu secuestro y tú ves qué dirás y qué no-dijo con tranquilidad-De todos modos tienes el apoyo de tu padre, Finn y el mío por supuesto-dijo abrazándolo una vez más.

-Gracias-dijo suspirando y sintiendo como la mujer se separaba y ponía de pie.

-¿Estás listo?-dijo mirándolo con atención.

-Sí-dijo en un hilo de voz y tomó una de las manos que le tendía Carole. Caminaron a la salida y una vez allí vio a su padre y Finn, conversando con el agente que los había llevado a ese lugar.

-Kurt-dijo su padre-¿Estás listo para declarar?

-Sí-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa-Porque yo declaré hace unos minutos-murmuró seriamente-Ahora están esperándote para saber qué ocurrió durante esos días.

-Estoy listo-dijo seriamente y caminó junto al agente hasta una habitación, una vez dentro el hombre se sentó en una silla y Kurt en la otra, en el lugar habían dos espejos en murallas opuestas.

-Kurt Hummel-dijo con seriedad el agente-Estuviste secuestrado durante 75 días, necesito saber cómo fuiste secuestrado.

-Fui a la escuela junto a mi padre ese día y-suspiró mirando al agente-Ese día estuve en clases y recibí los maltratos acostumbrados-sonrió con amargura-cuando iba a almorzar Dave Karofsky me quitó mi teléfono y lo seguí al vestuario de los futbolistas para que me lo devolviera-suspiró recordando ese momento-Me golpeó hasta que se cansó, luego me encontró la entrenadora Beiste y luego la entrenadora Sylvester-murmuró intentando recordar.

-¿Qué más ocurrió?-dijo el agente ante el silencio del castaño.

-Les conté lo ocurrido y luego entraron los jugadores de futbol al lugar-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior-Entró Karofsky y la entrenadora Sylvester se lo llevó a donde el director, y Puckerman me llevó hasta la enfermería-susurró intentando recordar lo mejor posible todo lo sucedido-Cuando me sentí mejor me fui de ahí y no quería ver a nadie-susurró bajando la mirada-por lo que salí de la escuela con mi bolso y caminé unas cuadras, estaba lloviendo-recordó con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Alguien de la escuela te vio salir o te siguió?-preguntó el agente poniéndose de pie.

-Nadie de la escuela, pero cuando iba a volver a Mckinley noté que había una camioneta siguiéndome, cuando intenté correr alguien bajó y me golpeó-dijo con una mueca en el rostro-Supongo que ahí me desmayé-murmuró bajando la mirada-Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación que era igual a la que tengo en la casa de mi padre, permanecí encerrado en ella por unos días hasta que pude salir de ahí.

-¿Te alimentaste durante esos días?

-Sí, siempre me dejaban una bandeja con comida-dijo mirando al agente y sintiendo como un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo, porque había reparado en que ese lugar tenía dos vidrios, seguramente en uno de ellos lo escuchaba su familia y en el otro estaría Blaine.

-¿Cuándo saliste de esa habitación alguien te golpeó o hizo daño?

-No-dijo con seguridad-Había solo una persona en esa casa.

-¿Casa?

-Sí, el lugar era una casa idéntica a la de mi familia, todos los detalles eran los mismos-aseguró seriamente.

-¿Quién estaba ahí?

-Blaine Anderson-dijo de una vez.

-¿Cómo te trató?-preguntó el agente, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que el castaño bajó la mirada y al parecer se había perdido en sus recuerdos-¿Te hizo daño?-preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Él no-dijo con seguridad-Él me cuidó y me dio todo lo que necesitaba, siempre fue comprensivo y amable conmigo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quién te hizo daño?

-No sé su nombre y no lo recuerdo-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Me golpeó y…-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sintiendo como las lágrimas intentaban escapar de sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, toma un poco de agua-susurró el hombre sirviéndole un vaso de agua. Kurt miró extrañado, en ningún momento había notado el frasco y los vasos que estaban en la mesa.

-Gracias-dijo recibiendo el vaso y sorbiendo un poco.

-¿Qué te hizo esta persona?-volvió a preguntar el agente.

-Me violó-dijo de una vez y sintió como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho-Y Blaine me defendió-dijo casi al instante.

-¿Te defendió?-dijo extrañado el hombre.

-Sí, me ayudó mucho, fue bueno conmigo-aseguró en un leve susurro.

-Pero él te secuestró-dijo seriamente.

-Fue muy amable conmigo y me ayudó.

-¿Te mantuvo encerrado en esa casa?-dijo seriamente.

-Sí, no podía salir de ahí, intenté escapar varias veces-guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo lograste salir de ahí?-dijo el agente volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

-Blaine dijo que me quería-dijo mirando uno de los vidrios del lugar-Dijo que haría lo que fuera por mí, por ello comencé a ganarme su confianza-dijo sin bajar la mirada y levantándose, se acercó al vidrio donde suponía estaría Blaine, y no se había equivocado detrás de él estaba el pelinegro junto a Sue y otro agente-Fue para el día de San Valentín-murmuró el castaño y apoyó una mano en el vidrio-Preparé una cena y un postre, cenamos y luego de eso escuchamos música.

-¿Qué más ocurrió?-preguntó el agente poniéndose a un lado del castaño.

-Nos besamos y tuvimos sexo-dijo seriamente y sin quitar su mirada del cristal, sus ojos estaban más opacos que nunca y tras el vidrio Blaine solo apoyaba su mano contra la del ojiazul, esperando que cambiara su versión y no dijera lo que tanto temía.

-¿Qué pasó después?-dijo con seriedad el agente.

-Él se durmió y cuando estuve seguro de ello me puse la ropa y me fui.

-¿No que las puertas estaban cerradas?

-Me había ganado su confianza y por eso Blaine mantenía las puertas sin llave, ya que no era peligroso que me fuera de ahí-dijo de una vez y sin apartar la mirada del cristal-Me fui lo más silencioso que pude y corrí hasta la carretera, pero no sabía que quedaba tan lejos y cuando logré llegar a ella ya había amanecido.

-¿No pasaba ningún auto?

-Sí, constantemente, pero no quise pedir ayuda porque no sabía con qué me podía encontrar-dijo con seriedad-Cuando vi un cartel que decía el número de kilómetros que faltaban para Lima me sentí aliviado, pero no contaba con que Blaine saldría a buscarme.

-¿Lo viste?

-Sí, iba en un auto y no sé si él me vio, pero corrí hasta internarme en el bosque y una vez ahí encontré una casa.

-¿A quién pertenecía?

-Al comienzo no lo supe, pero entré y revisé el lugar, como no había nadie me quedé a dormir ahí, cuando desperté estaba Dave Karofsky en el lugar.

-El mismo matón que te golpeó.

-Sí, pero él fue quien al otro día me llevó a mi casa junto a mi padre.

-¿Hicieron las paces?

-No, pero él estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿no ocurrió nada más durante el tiempo que estuviste ahí?-preguntó el hombre dudoso.

-Nada más, me llevó a casa y una vez ahí vi a mi familia.

-Pero también te encontraste con Blaine Anderson ¿no?-preguntó el hombre seriamente.

-Así es.

-Y cuando te preguntaron si lo conocías lo negaste ¿por qué?

-Quería protegerlo-dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué?-dijo extrañado.

-Porque podría hacerle daño a mi familia y yo no quería eso-dijo en un leve susurro.

-¿Sólo por eso? ¿No tratabas de protegerlo?-dijo el hombre, quien no terminaba de creer la versión del ojiazul.

-No ¿a caso no me cree?-preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

-Así es, no te creo.

-Crea lo que quiera, esa es la verdad-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Estás enamorado de Blaine Anderson?-preguntó directamente, a lo que Kurt alzó la mirada y la dirigió directamente al vidrio sobre el que permanecía apoyado.

-No, no lo amo, como ya le dije todo fue una estrategia para escapar de ahí-dijo de una vez y sintió como le faltaba el aire, había mentido descaradamente ¿a quién encubría con eso?

-Eso es todo-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, sentía como un escalofrío subía por su espalda. Eso no era cierto. Kurt lo amaba y él lo sabía, no era posible que el castaño hiciera todo eso para poder escapar, no era posible.

-Está mintiendo-dijo seriamente-Kurt me ama-dijo Blaine mirando a Sue y al otro agente que estaba ahí.

-Él dice que no.

-Miente-dijo desesperado-Tengo que verlo.

-No, ahora no-dijo la rubia poniendo una mano en su hombro-Es mejor que dejes las cosas así.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?-preguntó el moreno mirando por el vidrio nuevamente, Kurt seguía apoyado en el cristal y algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Ya verás, acompáñanos-dijo Sue tomándolo por un brazo y guiándolo a la salida.


	35. Chapter 35

Hace más de una hora que cambiaba de canal buscando algo para ver, pero fuera del fútbol americano y las noticias no había nada más. No soportaba saber que todos lo buscaban ¿para qué? Si realmente no valía la pena encontrarlo, porque no lo podrían encerrar por ninguno de los cargos que se le acusaba.

-¿Realmente te sientes tan seguro como para estar viendo tele?-dijo Karofsky apagando el aparato.

-Sí-dijo James tomando su vaso con whisky-¿Tú no?

-No-dijo seriamente y viendo como el pelinegro encendía la pantalla con el mando-Te acusan de mal padre, intento de homicidio, secuestro-comenzó a enumerar el futbolista.

-Nada de eso me perjudica.

-¿No?-preguntó extrañado y sentándose junto al adulto en el sillón.

-Primero que nada yo no tengo hijos.

-Pero Blaine…

-Él no es mi hijo, lleva mi apellido porque mi hermano lo adoptó y él murió a los pocos días de haberlo recibido, así que me lo entregaron a mí.

-¿Y por qué dicen que es tu hijo?- no podía creer eso, y tampoco dudaba de que James hubiese asesinado a su hermano.

-Lleva mi apellido, es lógico que incluso Blaine crea que yo lo adopté. No existen papeles que lo prueben ni nada, así que eso está en orden-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te salvas de lo demás?-dijo alzando una ceja e intentando comprender la mente de ese tipo.

-Intento de homicidio, yo no he tocado a nadie-dijo con una sonrisa-Ese fue Thad Harwood, a él deben enjuiciarlo por intentar matar a Burt Hummel.

-Tú le diste lo necesario para hacerlo.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa-Eso no lo pueden probar.

-¿Y el secuestro?

-A menos que yo me inculpe-dijo levantándose de su lugar para serviste más whisky-es imposible que me arresten, porque Kurt Hummel fue secuestrado por Blaine, no por mí y no hay forma de que crean que fui yo, porque el único al que vio Kurt en todo ese tiempo fue a…

-Blaine-susurró Karofsky sorprendido-Entonces-lo miró extrañado, no entendía qué seguía, no sabía qué podía estar pensando ahora James Anderson.

-Vamos por la segunda fase del plan. Thad ya está listo, pero necesito saber si tú serás capaz de completar tu parte.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándolo de frente.

-Lo de siempre-dijo con una sonrisa James-Tienes que estar con Kurt Hummel, porque ¿quién va a confiar en Blaine el secuestrador?

-Nadie-susurró el futbolista comenzando a sonreír.

-En cambio todo es distinto cuando el que rescató a Kurt Hummel es David Karofsky, el que lo trajo de vuelta a casa, sano y salvo e intenta redimir sus culpas-dijo con una sonrisa y terminando de una vez su trago.

-¿Qué debo hacer con los Hummel?-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Elimínalos o haz lo que se te plazca-dijo con una sonrisa-Sé creativo y entra en esa familia, haz que te tengan confianza y luego…-dijo esperando que el futbolista terminara la frase, pero el muchacho estaba demasiado pensativo para hacerlo-No sabrán lo que les pasó.

-¿A qué hora vendrá Harwood?-dijo casi en un susurro.

-No te preocupes por él, pronto estará aquí-dijo seriamente-Y me traerá las armas que necesitamos para continuar-dijo sonriente.

-Muy bien-dijo caminando en dirección a la puerta-Por cierto-dijo deteniéndose en su lugar y sin mirarlo-Los chicos de Dalton buscan hacerte desaparecer.

-Que lo intenten-dijo con una sonrisa-No lograran nada, si hay dos de ellos que los están traicionando de forma encubierta, mientras hay uno al que creen malvado por completo-dijo haciendo clara referencia a Thad.

-¿Quiénes son los otros dos?-dijo sorprendido el futbolista.

-Sue tiene razón-dijo con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza-Te falta cerebro ¿no es obvio?-dijo sonriente y volvió a sentarse en el sillón a ver televisión.

Esa era su suerte. No había podido ayudar a buscar a Kurt durante los últimos días que estuvo desaparecido y mucho menos darle un abrazo como correspondía cuando volvió. Se odiaba por haber sido un salvaje. Él mejor que nadie sabía que estaba condicionado por la ley, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que golpear a Karofsky en la vía pública, así que se encontraba en prisión nuevamente.

-¿Dónde quieres el tatuaje, nena?-dijo su compañero de celda.

-¿Tatuaje?-susurró levantándose de su cama y retrocediendo hasta los barrotes que estaban como puerta.

-Así es, unas mariposas se te verán bien-dijo sonriente y acercando una aguja con tinta al brazo de Noah.

-No, gracias-dijo bajando las mangas naranjas.

-¿No?-dijo con una sonrisa el hombre que debía medir un metro más que Puck.

-No…-lo miró asustado-no en el brazo-dijo sintiéndose listo por un momento-si quieres en el pie o…

-¿Sobre tu amiguito?-dijo apuntando a su entrepierna.

-No-dijo asustado-Ahí no Soter ¿sino cómo voy a satisfacer a mi novio cuando salga de aquí?-dijo con una mueca.

-Es cierto-dijo pensativo-¿La espalda?

-La espalda-susurró resignado.

-No me habías dicho que tenías novio-dijo sorprendido y tomando por el brazo al muchacho para sentarlo sobre una silla que tenían ahí.

-Y tú no me habías dicho que eras idiota-murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando la vista y mirándolo extrañado.

-Que prefiero que me hagas una jota-dijo nervioso.

-¿Jota?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado.

-Por el apellido de mi novio-dijo con una sonrisa, se había inventado un novio, porque sabía que ese tipo tenía una extraña obsesión con los gays, pero aún no lograba descubrir si era o no.

-¿Cuál es? Porque puedo escribir su nombre completo en tu espalda.

-No le gustaría-dijo aparentando seriedad-Es muy reservado con nuestra relación y a su familia no le gustan este tipo de cosas.

-Ya veo-dijo deteniéndose en su trabajo-Será mejor no marcarte entonces.

-¿Marcarme?

-¿No sabes de las marcas?-dijo con una sonrisa despiadada.

-¡Duchas!-se escuchó un gritó desde otra celda.

-Es hora-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Hora de qué?-susurró Noah asustado, no quería ni imaginar.

-La iniciación de los novatos.

-Yo no soy novato, esta es la…

-Segunda vez que estás aquí, lo sabemos-dijo con una sonrisa-Y por eso verás como el resto se inicia, porque si lograba marcarte tú serías el primero.

-¿Primero en qué?-dijo saliendo de la celda junto a su compañero-¡Hey!-gritó volteando a ver a un muchacho mayor que él, le había pellizcado el trasero.

-Él no-dijo Soter seriamente-No está marcado, y no lo va a estar-dijo pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Noah.

-Ya te lo follaste-dijo bufando y caminando delante de ellos.

-¿Eso es bueno?-dijo Puck asustado, no podía creer en los líos que se había metido y todo por golpear a Karofsky.

-Mejor de lo que crees-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Noah respiró asustado, no podía creer que aún no se cumpliera un mes y ya se quería ir, ya que su condena era de un año y cinco días y aún no pasaba ni una parte de eso.

Odiaba a Karofsky por dos razones, una por haberlo regresado a ese sitio y segundo por golpear a Kurt durante tanto tiempo. Él había intentado protegerlo, pero le había resultado casi imposible, porque la mayoría de las veces no estaba en el lugar donde eran cometidos los abusos y casi nunca los presenciaba, las veces que lo hacía se metía en problemas y resultaba más maltrecho de lo que podía esperar. Así que no era una garantía que él se involucrara en las "batallas" que debía librar Kurt. Pero eso era sólo una pequeña parte de su historia con el castaño, porque nadie conocía el secreto que ambos guardaban.

Se sentía feliz de poder observar esa habitación y ver que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, le encantaba como lucía la nueva decoración y que al fin hubiese podido poner todas sus cosas en ese lugar, porque realmente añoraba tener un sitio que fuese de él y que no lo espantara. Ya que de solo pensar en la habitación que tenía en la casa de su padre le daban escalofríos, las razones eran simples, era igual a donde estuvo encerrado durante 74 días, porque el número 75 él estaba fuera de esa casa, pero aún no había llegado junto a su padre.

Salió de ahí con una sonrisa. Caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta la cocina, una vez ahí se sirvió un té y escuchó algunas risas acercándose, se quedó en su lugar y pudo observar a sus tías entrando a la cocina. Sí, se había ido a vivir a otra parte. Ahora vivía con su tía Jenny, hermana de su madre y con su pareja, Andrea.

-Hola-susurró Kurt mirándolas con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Ya desempacaste?-preguntó su tía caminando hasta el refrigerador y abriéndolo para sacar una lata de bebida.

-¿Cuándo vas a ver que las calorías de esa lata te están matando?-dijo Andrea arrebatándole el refresco y devolviéndolo al refrigerador.

-El día en que me dejes tomar una-dijo con los brazos en su cintura y bufó molesta-Espero que no tengas inconvenientes con el té-dijo sacando una taza de la despensa y se sirvió un poco de agua para luego poner una bolsa de té.

-No, eso está bien-dijo con una sonrisa de victoria-¿Cierto, Kurt?-volteó a verlo.

-No puedo decir nada, sino no tendré regalo de cumpleaños ni de Navidad-dijo caminando hacia afuera.

-Exacto-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo Jenny y siguió a su sobrino, quien se había ido de vuelta a su habitación.

Una vez ahí pudo ver como miraba por la ventana con detención. Se le acercó y observó lo mismo que él. Esa era la ciudad de Nueva York, un mundo libre para los que decidían tener parejas del mismo sexo y que añoraban hacer sus sueños realidad, una buena forma de iniciar una vida si se quería borrar el pasado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, mejor que hace tres semanas-puntualizó bajando la mirada.

-Pero…-dijo caminando hasta la cama y sentándose en ella.

-Extraño a papá, Carole y Finn, son mi familia-susurró presionando la taza en sus manos.

-Lo sé-susurró su tía-Pero estarás mejor aquí, al menos hasta que Burt encuentre una casa nueva para ti-dijo con una sonrisa-Porque después de todo lo que pasaste es imposible pensar que te puedas acostumbrar al lugar en donde estuviste encerrado.

-No quiero volver a Lima-murmuró mirando por la ventana-Me gusta Nueva York.

-No-dijo Andrea entrando al lugar-A ti lo que te gustan son los chicos que hay en Nueva York y que te han pedido el teléfono cada vez que salimos.

-Eso no…-dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-No somos ciegas y notamos las veces que se te han insinuado o que te has apartado de nosotras cuando hemos ido al centro comercial-dijo apoyada en el marco de la puerta-Dime-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Cuántos teléfonos nuevos tienes en tu celular?

-Yo…-dijo enrojeciendo furiosamente.

-Eso pensé- dijo riendo y salió de ahí.

-Debes estar cansado, será mejor que duermas-dijo su tía levantándose de la cama y caminando a la puerta.

-Gracias-murmuró Kurt cuando ella iba saliendo-Realmente gracias por todo.

-Para eso es la familia-dijo ella deteniéndose-Puedes contar con nosotras, si necesitas algo durante la noche no dudes en pedirlo-dijo con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

-Lo haré-susurró volviendo su vista a la ciudad, estaba todo oscuro y las luces predominaban, era una hermosa vista, pero aún se sentía triste. No podía descifrar totalmente el por qué, pero sabía que tenía directa relación con lo ocurrido hace tres semanas, el día en que su padre le dijo que hiciera las maletas porque se iba a vivir con su tía a Nueva York.

_Flash Back_

_-Kurt-lo llamó su padre cuando el castaño estaba en el taller conversando con Rachel._

_-Iré a ver a Finn-susurró la pelinegra saliendo del lugar._

_-¿Cómo estás?-dijo Burt poniendo una mano en uno de sus hombros._

_-Bien-dijo en un suspiro y lo miró a los ojos-Rachel y los chicos quieren salir mañana y desean que los acompañe._

_-Puedes ir si quieres._

_-No quiero-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Y si alguien me sigue? ¿Y si me golpean y nadie se da cuenta y me llevan?-dijo sintiendo como temblaba._

_-Eso no sucederá._

_-¿Por qué no ocurriría?_

_-Porque las cosas malas no se repiten dos veces-aseguró con una media sonrisa._

_-Todo es posible, papá-dijo bajando la mirada._

_-Kurt-lo llamó seriamente-Hablé con tu tía Jenny que vive en Nueva York._

_-La hermana de mamá-dijo mirándolo con sorpresa-¿Le ocurrió algo?_

_-No-dijo con una sonrisa-Ella y Andrea están bien, pero quieren que vayas a vivir con ellas un tiempo._

_-¿Por qué?-dijo extrañado. Nunca le habían propuesto algo así._

_-Kurt-dijo respirando con fuerza-No es normal que duermas en el taller y mucho menos que no quieras salir._

_-Ya se me pasará._

_-No, sé que no. Tienes que ver a un especialista._

_-¿Y qué me trate como un loco? No, gracias-dijo con una ceja alzada._

_-Sabía que dirías eso-dijo cansado el mecánico._

_-¿Qué planeas?_

_-Jenny es psicóloga y…-intentaba que esto no lo afectara, pero era imposible-Te hará bien estar con ella y hablar. No te tratará como un loco, te ayudará en todo lo que pueda._

_-¿Hablaste con ella?-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban._

_-Lo sabe todo, incluso ayudó en tu búsqueda poniendo carteles en Nueva York y las ciudades cercanas, realmente el despliegue fue inmenso cuando te buscamos._

_-Gracias-susurró bajando la mirada._

_-¿Entonces?-dijo con una mueca en el rostro._

_-¿Cuándo me voy?-dijo mirándolo atentamente a los ojos._

_-Cuando estés listo, ella te espera._

_-Haré mi maleta-dijo el castaño nervioso y caminando a la salida del taller._

_-¿Entrarás a la casa?-dijo su padre extrañado._

_-Le pediré a Rachel, Carole, Tina y Mercedes que se encarguen de todo._

_-Te acompaño-lo siguió su padre._

_Fin Flash Back_

Eso había sido todo. Una conversación había provocado que él se fuera hasta Nueva York y que hace tres semanas no viera a su progenitor, lo extrañaba, pero él había prometido ir a la ciudad el próximo fin de semana. Además, hablaban todos los días por teléfono, eso era mejor que nada. Realmente era mejor que estar encerrado con alguien a quien no conocía.

Miró la hora en el reloj de su velador y pudo notar que pasaban de las 12 de la noche, realmente se había quedado vagando en sus recuerdos más tiempo del necesario, suspiró cansado y dejó la taza que aún estaba en sus manos sobre el escritorio, decidió cambiarse de ropa. En pocos minutos tenía puesto su pijama de seda de dos piezas y de color azul marino. Se iba a acostar, sin hacer su rutina de belleza, porque desde que estaba en Nueva York no la creía necesaria, solo para cuando se levantaba, pero cuando se iba a dormir no lo hacía.

Miró la taza que reposaba en su escritorio y decidió llevarla a la cocina, porque si esperaba hasta el otro día probablemente la olvidaría. La tomó y salió con ella al pasillo, todo estaba oscuro y probablemente Andrea y Jenny dormían. Y como todo el suelo estaba alfombrado él iba descalzo, por ello le costó menos desplazarse hasta la cocina. Cuando entró en ella dejó la taza en el fregadero y se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero notó que alguien más estaba en el lugar.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo a media voz y tomando un cuchillo de un cajón.

-¿Me amenazarás de nuevo con el cuchillo?-escuchó una voz que lo hizo temblar, no podía ser.

-¿Blaine?-dijo en un murmullo y dejó el cuchillo en la encimera.

-¿Quién más sería?-dijo acercándose al castaño y quedando frente a él, para que lo viera y comprobara que su voz no mentía.

Se observaron por unos cuantos segundos y el ojiazul sólo pudo mirarlo nervioso, no sabía qué hacer ¿cómo lo había encontrado? Si él se había encargado de llegar a Nueva York sin que nadie se enterara, de hecho hace una semana había ingresado a una escuela para no perder ese año de estudios.

-Kurt-susurró llevando una mano hasta la mejilla del castaño.

-Blaine-susurró sintiendo la caricia y cerrando los ojos.

-Te extrañé-dijo acercándose un poco más y tomando al ojiazul por la cintura. Kurt sólo lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno-¿No preguntarás qué hago aquí?-dijo extrañado y separándolo un poco-¿No preguntarás por qué no estoy en la cárcel o en el psiquiátrico?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Para qué?-dijo separándose y mirando el suelo-Seguramente mentirás o inventarás alguna otra fantasía.

-¿Qué?

-Algo como que tu madre abusaba de ti o que tu padre es un ser despiadado-dijo empuñando sus manos.

-Kurt-dijo acercándose a él nuevamente y tomando su rostro con ambas manos-Era necesario, no podía permitir que mi padre te hiciera daño y sólo haciendo lo que él me pidió podía protegerte-dijo desesperado, pero el castaño se apartó y caminó hasta la salida de la cocina.

-Sue me dijo-suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, le daba la espalda a Blaine-Ella dijo que durante esos dos años me viste un par de veces, que jamás me seguiste y que tu padre era el que se encargaba de enviar gente a espiarme. Que nunca tomaste esas fotos y que tu madre te dio en adopción, que tu padre era un malvado, pero aún así seguiste sus ordenes-dijo respirando con fuerza-¿Cómo puedo creer que me extrañaste? ¿Puedo creer acaso que me amaste cuando lo dijiste ese día?-dijo sintiendo como una lágrima bajaba por su rostro.

-Tú dijiste que no me amabas cuando te interrogaron-susurró acercándose al castaño.

-Era para protegerte-dijo mordiendo su labio.

-Protegías a tu familia.

-Y a ti-dijo volteando a verlo-Si decía que te amaba me tomaban por loco por enamorarme del secuestrador-susurró esquivando la mirada del ojimiel-Y todo lo que dijera no sería creíble, dirían que inventé que me tratabas bien porque me enamoré de ti-susurró sintiendo como Blaine tomaba una de sus manos.

-Entonces-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Me protegiste?-solo vio como Kurt afirmaba suavemente con la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza, no podía estar separado del castaño por más tiempo, le era imposible.

Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que el castaño sintió como las manos del pelinegro se introducían bajo su pijama y acariciaban su espalda. Lo separó suavemente y lo miró a los ojos, como queriendo saber qué se traía entre manos, pero Blaine sólo acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó con suavidad, a lo que fue correspondido casi al instante.

Sintió como la lengua del ojiazul ingresaba en su boca con rapidez, buscaba más contacto y sus brazos se habían aferrado a su cuello, era increíble la fuerza que tenía Kurt en ese momento, porque en pocos segundos lo tenía contra la pared y desabotonaba su camisa con rapidez.

-¿Me extrañaste?-dijo casi sin aliento el pelinegro, quien no recibió respuesta y sólo pudo sentir como el castaño lo volvía a besar con fuerza. Le sacó la camisa casi de un tirón y acarició su pecho con delicadeza, palpando cada centímetro de piel y poco a poco bajaba por el cuello del moreno, dejando un camino de besos hasta la clavícula que en ese minuto besaba-¿Te entrenaron o algo?-gimió sintiendo como las manos del ojiazul se escabullían hasta su trasero.

-Cállate-dijo en un ronco gemido, a lo que Blaine lo sujetó por el rostro y lo giró, dejándolo contra la pared y apoyándose completamente sobre él.

-No tienes idea de lo que extrañé tu piel-dijo succionando el labio inferior del castaño y desabrochando la parte de arriba del pijama, el que fue lanzado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Aquí no-murmuró Kurt sin abrir los ojos y sin separarse del moreno, sentía como el ojimiel tocaba su espalda y a ratos recorría su abdomen con una mano, haciendo círculos en él. Estaba perdiendo la cordura, y antes de que eso sucediera debía llegar a su habitación, porque no quería ni pensar lo que ocurriría si su tía se llegaba a enterar de lo que hacía.

Empujó a Blaine con toda la fuerza que pudo, y ambos respiraban agitados, se miraban con deseo y el solo estar a medio metro de distancia era una tortura. El castaño caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación y antes de que pudiera terminar de abrir la puerta de esta sintió como era empujado con fuerza hacia la cama y la puerta se cerraba de un solo golpe.

-Me vuelves loco-susurró el pelinegro acercándose al ojiazul que lo miraba recostado en la cama.

-¿Sí?-dijo con una sonrisa y observando el torso desnudo de Blaine, quien se acercó y se puso encima del castaño, recorrió con ambas manos los costados del contratenor y sintió como su lengua recorría su pecho llegando a una de sus tetillas-Kurt-murmuró intentando aplacar su gemido, no podía entender de dónde había aprendido a estimular de esa forma, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo único que deseaba es que no se detuviera.

Sintió como las manos del ojiazul bajaban hasta el cinturón de su pantalón y lo desabrochaban con rapidez, al igual que el botón y el cierre se bajó casi por arte de magia, en pocos segundos Kurt acariciaba el miembro de Blaine por sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Y los gemidos del moreno no se hicieron esperar.

-Alto-susurró a penas Blaine-Kurt para-dijo en un gemido ahogado.

-¿Qué…-intentó decir, pero sintió como era empujado a un lado-ocurre?-murmuró viendo a Blaine respirar agitadamente.

Se miraron por algunos segundos, en los que el moreno pudo notar el desconcierto en el rostro del castaño. Realmente quería hacerlo con Kurt, pero se sentía tan inseguro, porque la última vez todo había terminado de forma desastrosa y realmente no estaba preparado para que fuera todo una mentira.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró el ojiazul acercándose a él y tocando su rostro, ambos permanecían sobre la cama.

-Sí-respondió en un hilo de voz.

-Si quieres podemos…-iba a decir, pero el pelinegro puso una mano sobre su boca y lo calló.

-Quiero hacerlo-susurró más tranquilo-Pero no quiero despertar y no verte a mi lado-murmuró con los ojos vidriosos, a lo que el castaño comprendió a qué se refería, apartó la mano que tenía en su boca y lo miró con detención.

-Seguiré aquí cuando despiertes, lo prometo-susurró acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿De verdad?-murmuró con la voz rota.

-Sí-dijo con una sonrisa y lo besó con suavidad, haciendo que Blaine cayera de espaldas a la cama.

El pelinegro bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo bajo Kurt, quien bajó los pantalones de su pijama y se apoyó completamente sobre el moreno. Ambos gimieron con fuerza al sentir el roce de sus miembros. Se besaban con ansiedad, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo del otro y gimiendo cada vez más fuerte.

-Te amo-murmuró Blaine separándose un poco para besar el cuello del castaño y marcarlo con fuerza.

-Y yo a ti-gimió Kurt arqueándose un poco al sentir como su miembro estaba completamente excitado, al igual que el de Blaine.

El castaño se sentó sobre los muslos del pelinegro y acarició con ambas mano el torso del ojimiel, quien gimió al sentirlo de esa forma sobre él, el ojiazul se levantó un poco y puso el miembro del pelinegro en su entrada.

-Kurt-gimió Blaine sin creer lo que estaba por hacer-No te he…-gimió con fuerza y se arqueó al sentir como el castaño hacía que su miembro entrara en su trasero-Preparado-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No es necesario-susurró el ojiazul haciendo lo posible porque no doliera, pero parecía imposible.

-No…-intentó evitarlo Blaine, pero de un momento a otro Kurt había introducido por completo el miembro del pelinegro en su trasero y ambos habían perdido el aire con eso. Cerraron los ojos y gimieron con fuerza, intentando recuperar el aire que habían perdido. Blaine sujetó a Kurt por las caderas y sintió que podía continuar solo él ahora.

-No-dijo el castaño sujetando ambos brazos del pelinegro, pegándolos a sus costados, bajó un poco hasta el rostro del moreno y lo besó con suavidad en los labios. Fue correspondido de inmediato y poco a poco comenzó a moverse sobre el ojimiel.

-Kurt-murmuró sobre los labios del ojiazul, sentía como su miembro entraba y salía del castaño y el ritmo que el muchacho había decidido tomar lo volvía loco, era más rápido de lo que pensaba.

-Te amo, Blaine-susurró Kurt sobre los labios del moreno y los mordió levemente, provocando un sonoro gemido por parte del pelinegro.

-Y yo a ti-murmuró sintiendo como el miembro del castaño rozaba su estómago y se presionaba aún más contra él. Las embestidas por parte del ojiazul eran cada vez más rápidas y provocaban que se agitara cada vez más-Voy a…-intentaba decir, pero sintió como Kurt se derramaba en su estómago y caía sobre él, estaba más agitado de lo que creyó. Blaine sujetó las caderas del castaño y aumentó el ritmo que llevaba el ojiazul sobre él y en pocos segundos se derramó en el interior de Kurt.

Al instante lo abrazó con fuerza e intentó recuperarse de todo eso, no podía creer que había hecho una vez más el amor con Kurt y lo tenía nuevamente en sus brazos, eso era fantástico. Besó su cabello suavemente y poco a poco salió del interior del castaño, escuchando como respiraba con fuerza luego de que él hiciera eso.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó en su oído y sólo escuchó un adormilado sí-Te amo, Kurt, te amo como no tienes idea-susurró abrazándolo con más fuerza contra él.

-Y yo a ti, Blaine-dijo besando su pecho y quedándose dormido sobre el moreno.

Se despertó asustado. Miró a todas partes y se encontró solo en esa habitación. Todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que hacía el amor con Blaine? Odiaba a su cerebro por maquinar todas esas cosas y no poder concretarlas, lo detestaba completamente. Suspiró cansado y se giró en su cama para mirar por la ventana, ya era de día y su reloj en el velador decía que eran las 12 del día. No podía creer que había dormido tanto. Era mejor que se levantara.

Afortunadamente tenía un baño que daba directamente a su habitación, por lo que apenas se levantó ingresó en él y se dio una ducha rápida. No tenía ganas de ponerse sus cremas ni hacer sus tratamientos de belleza, porque como otros días el soñar con Blaine lo ponía de malas, porque desde que se enterara por Sue que el pelinegro no era peligroso y había inventado toda su historia para protegerlo, que detestaba el no poder acercarse a él. Porque era sospechoso de todo el secuestro, porque aún las investigaciones se llevaban a cabo. Y a pesar de que él decidiera no levantar cargos en contra de Blaine, sabía que el moreno era bueno, pero ¿cómo convencía a su familia y amigos? Parecía un amorío de Romeo y Julieta, imposible.

A penas estuvo vestido se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación, llevaba sus zapatillas de caña media de color negro junto a unos pantalones gris claro que hacían juego con la camisa cuadrille negra que tenía puesta, eso era suficiente por ese día. Además, su cabello lo llevaba peinado sin ningún tipo de producto, al natural se veía mejor. Salió de la habitación con paso lento, llegó a la cocina y vio a Andrea junto a su tía Jenny, ambas hacían el almuerzo.

-Buenos días-susurró Kurt sentándose a la mesa.

-Y vaya que son buenos-sonrió con malicia Andrea.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió el castaño con extrañeza.

-Para ti deberían ser fenomenales, después de tener sexo desenfrenado con ese moreno-dijo de una vez la pareja de su tía.

-¿Qué?-las miró sorprendido Kurt, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Anoche no fuiste muy discreto que digamos-dijo Jenny con una sonrisa y terminando de pelar unas papas-Si vas a traer a alguien al departamento debes contarnos.

-Yo no…

-¿Ese moreno no querrá hacer un trío?-dijo pensativa Andrea.

-¿Qué?-Kurt aún no terminaba de creer lo que escuchaba.

-El muchacho que salió de tu habitación esta mañana, realmente es atractivo-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Deberías invitarlo a cenar uno de estos días o algo-dijo su tía con tranquilidad.

-Entonces-susurró atando cabos-¿No fue un sueño?-susurró para sí mismo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza.

-Por cierto-dijo Jenny llamando la atención de su sobrino-Ya sabemos que comenzaron aquí-dijo lanzándole la parte de arriba de su pijama azul marino.

-Gracias-murmuró tomando la prenda y empuñando sus manos sobre ella. Todo había sido real.


	36. Chapter 36

Se movía de un lado a otro, no tenía idea de lo que iba a ser de él en ese preciso momento, porque hace más de una hora lo había ido a visitar su madre y lo había hecho sentir el chico más miserable del mundo. También habían ido Burt, Finn y Carole. Quienes le contaron que Kurt estaba bien en Nueva York y que pronto iría a verlo, qué no daría por volver a ver al castaño y abrazarlo, como tantas otras veces hizo, qué no daría por…

-¿En qué piensas que te excitas?-dijo Soter con una sonrisa y acercándose a él.

-Nada-dijo Noah cubriéndose la entrepierna con una mano y caminando a su cama para recostarse.

-Sí quieres podemos arreglar esos problemas-susurró con una sonrisa y acorralando a Puck contra la muralla que estaba al fondo de la celda.

-No tengo ningún problema, todo está bien-dijo viendo como el tipo que lo sobrepasaba en estatura y peso lo sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas, para luego meter una mano en su pantalón y tomar su miembro, Puck gimió con fuerza e intentó apartarlo, pero no pudo, Soter era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Tu amiguito no dice lo mismo-murmuró con una sonrisa y excitándose notoriamente-Podríamos…

-¡Déjame!- le gritó y lo empujó lo mejor que pudo, pero no logró que se apartara, el hombre seguía casi encima de él.

-Ya bajarás la guardia-susurró en su oído y sacando la mano del pantalón naranja-Y cuando eso pase, yo estaré ahí para complacerte-susurró apartándose y caminando una vez más a su cama para recostarse.

Noah se quedó mirando los barrotes que estaban frente a él y poco a poco cayó al suelo, donde se abrazó a sus piernas y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ¿algo así habrá sentido Kurt la primera vez que él lo atacó, ese día en que prácticamente lo obligó a hacerle una mamada? No tenía idea de lo que podía a llegar a hacer Soter con él, pero sí de algo estaba seguro era de que no saldría de ese lugar sin que antes ese mastodonte lo montara como si fuera un animal.

Eso se había ganado por haber golpeado a Karofsky, porque en principio le habían dado dos meses en la correccional para jóvenes por haber golpeado al futbolista, pero no tenía idea de dónde había salido el cargo de intento de homicidio que se había sumado a su ficha y que provocó que lo enviarán a la cárcel y que no pudiera salir en un año y cinco días, según decía el papel que le leyeron, él portaba una pistola 9 milímetros, junto con una cuchilla de 20 centímetros de largo, balas y había herido de gravedad a un familiar de David Karofsky. Recordaba que cuando escuchó esos cargos se sorprendió y no podía creerlos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo había sido una maldita trampa, pero no sabía quién se la había puesto.

Suspiró cansado, hace mucho que no se sentía tranquilo y mucho menos si andaba en esos "malos pasos" como insistía en llamarlos Thad, realmente la peor idea que pudo haber tenido fue unirse al pelinegro en su plan por reconquistar a Blaine y lo que había llevado en el posterior secuestro de Kurt e intento de homicidio a Burt Hummel, eso se había salido de las manos y su conciencia no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo y para peor no era el único involucrado, se sentía tan mal por todo eso, porque estaba traicionando la confianza de sus amigos.

-Hey-vio que alguien estaba de pie frente a él. Estaba en su habitación en Dalton y se había quedado sentado en la cama pensativo.

-¿Qué quieres?-susurró agotado.

-¿Estás bien, Flint?-dijo el rubio acercándose.

-No, Jeff-murmuró sintiéndose horrible-No estoy bien, no puedo estarlo-murmuró levantándose de su lugar-Traicionamos la confianza de los Warblers, ellos piensan que no estamos con Thad, ellos nos confiaron su cuidado y cautiverio y ya vez como…

-Lo soltamos-suspiró cansado-Lo sé-dijo empuñando sus manos-¿Cómo crees que me siento al tener este secreto y no contárselo a Nick? Daría todo porque él lo supiera y por sobre todo porque me perdoné-susurró furioso.

-Nadie lo puede saber-susurró poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Lo sé, pero esto se está tornando difícil y no podremos guardarlo por mucho tiempo más.

-Habrá que hacerlo, porque Thad tiene nuevos planes y estamos involucrados en ellos.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

-Kurt está en Nueva York-dijo seriamente y mirando al rubio a los ojos.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?-susurró imaginando lo que le diría su amigo.

-Quiere matar a Kurt, ese es su plan, por otra parte se supone que asaltaremos la casa de los Hummel-Hudson y le daremos una paliza a Blaine para que no siga investigando a James-dijo de una vez y notando el rostro de sorpresa de Jeff.

-¡Es una locura!- gritó asustado-¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡No, no, no!- gritaba consternado.

-Cállate, alguien puede escuchar-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su boca-No nos conviene que alguien más se entere de todo esto-dijo con seriedad y bajando su mano.

-No podemos hacerlo-dijo en un murmullo y mirando con terror a Flint.

-Lo mismo pienso, pero ¿cómo nos libramos?

-No lo sé-dijo mirando el suelo-Hay que idear algo, porque no iré a matar a Kurt-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas-¡Me cae bien!-dijo con una semi sonrisa.

-A mi igual y su familia ha sufrido mucho como para hacer esto.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?-dijo Jeff dubitativo.

-Ya sabes qué hay que hacer, debimos hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, no podemos seguir callándolo, es un peso demasiado grande para nosotros dos y ya no lo podemos soportar-susurró con seriedad.

-Tienes razón-suspiró sintiéndose algo más tranquilo-Entonces ¿Reunión Warbler?-murmuró con una semi sonrisa.

-Reunión Warbler-dijo tomando su teléfono celular y enviando un mensaje a todos sus compañeros, excepto Thad, les pedía que ahora mismo fueran al salón de ensayos, tenían que hablar seriamente y arreglar todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quién nos congregó aquí?-decía David extrañado y mirando al resto de sus compañeros.

-El mensaje era de Flint, pero no sé qué puede ser tan importante-dijo Wes sentado en una silla al frente de todos.

-¿Dónde está Jeff?-dijo Nick extrañado de no ver a su novio ahí.

-Aquí estoy-dijo el rubio entrando por la puerta junto a Flint-¿Están todos?

-Sí-respondió David extrañado-¿Qué ocurre?

-Será mejor que todos se sienten, aunque sea en el suelo-dijo Flint mirando a sus compañeros que estaban de pie-Porque esto es largo de contar.

-Y muy difícil, realmente no quería…-suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza y posteriormente abriéndolos para mirar a Nick-Perdóname-susurró mirándolo arrepentido.

-Jeff-susurró Flint poniendo una mano en su hombro-Hay que decirles y que ellos vean si nos perdonan o no-el rubio asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-Hace tres años-comenzó a relatar, esa tarde sería la más larga de todas y sabía que no podría enfrentar a su novio, porque le había escondido muchas cosas y había herido a más de una persona-Cuando murió el hermano de Thad, Alex-susurró casi en un hilo de voz.

-Vimos que Harwood planeaba una venganza en contra de Wes y no podíamos permitir nada de lo que planeaba-dijo notando que tenía la atención de todos sus compañeros-Pero nos amenazó con contarle a la policía la verdad y que todos iríamos a la cárcel por ello.

-Por eso decidimos ayudarlo en lo que quisiera, pero sí decidía dañar a algún Warbler estaríamos fuera de sus planes.

-Lo primero que quiso fue darle regalos y serenatas a Blaine, todo iba bien-aseguró el muchacho-pero después que Anderson terminara con él todo se puso peor.

-Insistía en que tenía que estar con Blaine, y que sabía que lo había dejado por otro, quería que averiguáramos quién había enamorado a Blaine.

-Descubrimos a Kurt e incluso nos acercamos a hablarle en una oportunidad y realmente nos pareció un chico fantástico, por eso no pudimos contarle a Thad que Blaine estaba tras Kurt.

-Le dijimos a Blaine lo que estaba planeando Thad y nos contó que no era el único que estaba loco en todo eso, sino que también James Anderson, su padre, estaba metido en todo esto. Por ello, cuando le pidieron secuestrar a Kurt lo hizo sin problemas, porque él lo había visto en una oportunidad en el centro comercial y se sintió atraído de inmediato a él, así que estaba dispuesto a cuidar de él.

-No sabemos si fue ahí cuando se enamoró de Kurt, pero desde ese día sus ojos no dejan de brillar cuando habla de él.

-Cuando tuvimos que haber mantenido en cautiverio a Thad no pudimos hacerlo, nosotros lo soltamos, en ningún momento él escapó-largó un suspiró de pesar-Y no podíamos dejarlo encerrado y amarrado, porque nosotros estábamos con él, éramos sus aliados y…

-Además, él nos dijo que de no soltarlo James Anderson atacaría a la familia de Kurt y no queríamos eso, por ello lo soltamos y dejamos que fuera a donde quisiera.

-Lamentablemente las cosas salieron peor de lo que creíamos, Blaine lo sometió a distintos castigos y cuando Kurt nos entregó de vuelta a Thad nosotros le quitamos su teléfono y cualquier tipo de contacto con James, no podíamos permitir que esta locura se agrandara más, pero ahora…

-Thad está libre y han ideado un nuevo plan en contra de Kurt y su familia.

-Quiere que lo ayudemos a eliminar a Kurt, tenemos que matarlo.

-Debemos asaltar la casa de los Hummel-Hudson, porque James necesita unos papeles que posee Burt Hummel.

-Y hay que darle una paliza a Blaine.

-Estamos desesperados-aseguró Flint mirando a todos su compañeros-Y ahora más que nunca no tenemos idea de cómo librarnos de esto.

-No queremos herir a Kurt, no queremos hacer más mal, esto se salió de control y no sabemos qué hacer-dijo Jeff mirando a Nick-James es muy peligroso y no sabemos de qué es capaz.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, miraban a Flint y Jeff, no podían creer todo lo que habían escuchado, pero ahora más que nunca parecían necesitar de su ayuda, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Aunque sin que ellos lo notaran Wes observó a todos sus compañeros y pudo ver lo que habían decidido.

-Jeff y Flint-dijo Wes poniéndose de pie y mirándolos con atención-Cuando yo llevé esa arma y Alex murió-suspiró con fuerza-Todos estuvieron conmigo, confié en ustedes para que esto no se me saliera de las manos-dijo empuñando sus manos-Hasta el día de hoy voy a un terapeuta, porque aún no me resignó con que maté a ese niño-suspiró con fuerza y sintió la mano de David sobre su hombro.

-Es por eso-continuó el moreno tranquilamente-Los Warblers vamos a salir airosos de esta, porque no permitiremos que un tipo como James Anderson los siga amenazando y haciendo su vida imposible. Además, hemos dejado que Thad haga muchas cosas sólo por el error cometido por Wes, así que muchachos…

-Cuenten con nosotros-aseguró Nick poniéndose de pie y siendo seguido por el resto de sus compañeros-Estaremos con ustedes en las buenas y malas.

-Hay que idear un plan, y ahora sí que no pueden haber errores.

-Tengo una duda-murmuró David pensativo-¿David Karofsky también es malo, cierto?-dijo con una media sonrisa. Todos comenzaron a reír, junto a ellos Jeff y Flint, quienes confirmaron lo preguntado-Bien-dijo David con una sonrisa inmensa-A él también le tocará un poco de todo esto, porque no es válido jugar en dos bandos y no ser sincero con nosotros-dijo seriamente.

Hace un par de segundos habían entrado en ese lugar. Kurt se había sentado en un sillón y Jenny en una silla bastante acolchada. Se miraron por unos segundos y ella sonrió, sabía lo que su sobrino pensaba.

-Sé que odias este lugar, pero sabes que es necesario hablar aquí sobre lo que te ocurrió, no porque seamos familia voy a dejar de tratarte como un paciente, es necesario que me vayas diciendo todo lo que…

-Era Blaine Anderson-dijo bajando la mirada y jugando con sus manos.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirándolo extrañada.

-El muchacho que vieron tú y Andrea ayer por la mañana-dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿No me mientes?-dijo sorprendida y mirando a su sobrino bastante impactada, porque le había fallado a Burt y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-No, era él-susurró a penas.

-Tu padre me va a matar-dijo levantándose de su lugar y sentándose junto al castaño-De verdad me asesinara por esto.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirándola sin comprender.

-Él sabía que Blaine podía venir a verte o algo, estaba seguro de que de alguna forma se enteraría del lugar en donde estabas y por eso me pidió que para cualquier cosa salieras conmigo o con Andrea, que por favor te mantuviera lejos de cualquier extraño.

-Pero no lo han hecho así-dijo mirándola con seriedad.

-No, no lo consideramos pertinente, y por lo mismo…

-Yo no llamé a Blaine ni nada, si es que eso piensas, yo sólo fui a dejar mi taza a la cocina y él estaba ahí escondido-dijo a la defensiva.

-Te creo-suspiró algo cansada-Kurt-dijo con una mueca en el rostro-Con esto me acabas de confirmar el diagnóstico que tanto temía-susurró mirándolo preocupada, tomó una de sus manos y la presionó levemente.

-¿Diagnóstico?-susurró sorprendido.

-No olvides que estás bajo mi tutela y que estoy velando por tu salud mental al ser tu psicóloga.

-Es cierto-suspiró cansado-¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico? ¿Me voy a morir?-dijo con burla y una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es para reírse.

-Sí lo piensas bien, sí lo es-dijo Andrea entrando con una bandeja con tres tazas y pastelillos.

-Estamos en una sesión, sabes que no puedes entrar así como así e interrumpir-dijo molesta Jenny.

-¿Me quieres decir que este sexy cuerpo te distrae?-dijo con una gran sonrisa y poniendo la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Al instante Jenny estaba roja y miraba a otra parte-Reconócelo querida, te vuelvo loca-dijo acercándose y besando su mejilla.

-¿Las dejo solas?-dijo Kurt divertido y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Siéntate!-dijeron ambas de una vez, a lo que el castaño obedeció.

-No es para que se pongan así-dijo haciendo un puchero y mirando el suelo.

-Estábamos en medio de algo importante-dijo Jenny mirando reprobatoriamente a Andrea.

-Las mejores conversaciones y más serias son acompañadas por un té y pastelillos-dijo entregándoles una taza y pastelillo a cada uno.

-Gracias-susurró Kurt tomando su té con una sonrisa.

-De nada-dijo Andrea con una sonrisa e imitándolo.

-¿Podemos seguir?

-¿No me dirás nada por estar aquí?-dijo Andrea sorprendida.

-Somos familia-dijo Kurt-Tú puedes escuchar lo que me pasa, después de todo dudo mucho de que no te cuente.

-Eso es cierto y esto por sobre todo debes saberlo-aseguró Jenny mirando a su pareja y luego a Kurt.

-Entonces, los escucharé sin interrumpir-dijo seriamente Andrea y se sentó en el suelo, frente al castaño y Jenny.

-Kurt-suspiró la psicóloga algo apesadumbrada-Tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo alzando una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿Por qué estás tan segura?-dijo Andrea frunciendo el ceño.

-El muchacho que vimos ayer salir de su habitación era Blaine Anderson.

-Vaya-dijo sorprendida-Aunque sinceramente…

-Andrea-dijo molesta Jenny e intentando que no hablara.

-Si él me hubiese secuestrado también tendría Síndrome de Estocolmo, porque realmente…

-¡Andrea!- gritó Jenny sin creer lo que su pareja le decía-¿Te dará nuevamente un ataque de heterosexualidad o algo así?-dijo furiosa.

-Ok, me quedo en silencio-dijo sorbiendo su té y mirando a Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué es lo que tengo? Porque realmente no entiendo nada.

-El Síndrome de Estocolmo es básicamente una reacción psíquica a lo que sufriste-dijo lo mejor que pudo.

-Jenny-interrumpió su pareja-No le estás explicando bien.

-¿Tú lo harías mejor?-dijo alzando una ceja y retándola a que lo hiciera.

-Sí, si me permites claro-dijo sencillamente.

-Adelante, maestra-dijo cruzándose de brazos y esperando la respuesta de Andrea.

-Gracias, Kurt-dijo acercándose y tomando una de sus manos-El síndrome de Estocolmo es cuando la persona que es secuestrada se enamorada de su secuestrador-tomó aire y continúo-Puede que el secuestrado sólo proteja a su secuestrador ante la justica, encubriéndolo o también es posible que se enamoré al punto de besarlo y llegar a tener sexo con él.

-Como Blaine y yo-dijo tragando con dificultad y mirándolas aterrado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-Entonces ¿no estoy enamorado de Blaine?-dijo intentando comprender.

-Cariño-murmuró Jenny cogiendo una de sus manos-Estás enamorado de él, estás loco por él, eso es seguro y es legítimo-dijo suavemente.

-Si me tratan con…

-No hay cura, sólo con terapias sería posible, pero hasta el día de hoy no existen registros de alguien que se haya "curado" del Síndrome de Estocolmo.

-¿Sólo es un diagnóstico?

-Sí, pero si quieres podemos hacer lo posible para intentar tratarte.

-No-negó firmemente y se levantó de su lugar.

-Kurt-lo llamó Jenny poniéndose de pie y sin soltar su mano-Lo que no me convencía de esto era que decidiste salir del lugar en que te tenía secuestrado, porque normalmente la víctima no traiciona de ninguna forma la lealtad hacia su captor, le es fiel en todo, aunque su propia vida esté en peligro y eso es algo que tú no hiciste por completo, por eso tenía mis dudas.

-Pero luego de la fogosa noche que tuvieron está más que confirmado-aseguró Andrea.

-Gracias por todo-susurró Kurt y salió de ahí, no podía seguir escuchándolas, porque sentía que había traicionado todo a lo que le era completamente fiel, y no sólo a sí mismo, sino que también a su familia, pero por sobre todo a su padre.


	37. Chapter 37

Caminaban con tranquilidad por el centro comercial. Sus tías reían y él las miraba con cariño, realmente le gustaba salir con ellas, pero después de lo que le habían dicho comenzaba a dudar de lo que realmente sentía ¿Se enamoró de Blaine sólo porque estaba atrapado con él en esa casa? Entonces ¿estando fuera no le gustaría de la misma forma? Realmente no quería cuestionarse si estaba o no enamorado de Blaine, pero era algo que lo aquejaba desde el día anterior. Suspiró con fuerza y decidió dejar de plantearse cualquier idea, era mejor mirar los aparadores y ver qué le llamaba la atención.

-¿Es una broma?-dijo Andrea mirando a Kurt con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué cosa?-susurró el castaño mirándola sin entender.

-No has comprado nada y llevamos más de dos horas en el centro comercial-dijo mostrando sus cuatro bolsas y apuntando las dos que tenía Jenny.

-No veo nada que llame…-susurró abriendo los ojos de sobremanera y mirando detrás de su tía.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo mirando hacia atrás, pero no pudo ver qué llamaba la atención del muchacho.

-Nada ¿podemos ir a casa?-dijo suspirando y mirando el suelo, prefería no decir qué fue lo que vio.

-Está bien, vamos-dijo Jenny tan extrañada como su pareja, por lo que iniciaron su rumbo al estacionamiento.

Cuando iban a tomar el elevador para bajar hasta donde se encontraba el auto, un montón de gente que no sabía de dónde había salido empujó a Andrea y Jenny dentro del ascensor y dejó a Kurt atrás.

-Te esperamos abajo-alcanzó a escuchar cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-Lo que me faltaba-bufó molesto y miró a su alrededor, nuevamente ahí estaba. Lo miró por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada, se acercaba a él, lo que menos necesitaba era verlo a él precisamente.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose frente al castaño.

-Hola-dijo sin apartar los ojos de un aparador.

-Kurt-lo llamó preocupado-¿Estás bien?

-¿Bien?-dijo mirándolo a la cara-¿Ahora quieres que comparta contigo lo que me pasa?

-Creí que habíamos solucionado las cosas-dijo atreviéndose a tomar una de las manos del ojiazul.

-¡No me toques!- gritó furioso y alejándose de él- No puedes pretender que por haberme llevado a casa eres el héroe y bueno de la película-dijo empuñando las manos.

-Pero…-susurró Dave sorprendido.

-Ya te dije, lo que ahí pasó no cambia nada-dijo seriamente.

-Me besaste-dijo con seriedad y mirándolo directamente-¡Me besaste!-dijo más alto.

-Te aclaré que eso no cambiaba las cosas-dijo sintiendo como comenzaba a temblar, aún le temía.

-Podríamos…

-¿Intentarlo?-dijo sintiendo como los ojos se le empañaban-Me acosaste, me golpeaste y por si fuera poco me lanzaste a los brazos de un tipo que me mantuvo secuestrado por dos meses-dijo quebrándose.

-Lo siento, pero ya no…

-¿No eres el mismo de antes? ¿Y quieres que te crea? No me interesa si juras no golpearme, si dices que no me harás daño-dijo seriamente y escuchando como la puerta del elevador se abría nuevamente-No te quiero cerca, no me gustas y aquí-dijo apuntando sus costillas-aún duele y eso no se repondrá tan fácilmente- miró por última vez al futbolista y entró en el ascensor, donde presionó rápidamente el botón de -1, las puertas se cerraron casi de inmediato, estaba solo en ese lugar. Respiró con fuerza y no pudo evitar que sus piernas flaquearan y cayó sentado en el piso, comenzó a llorar con fuerza, a penas escuchó como las puertas se abrían en el subterráneo no fue capaz de moverse, pero sintió como alguien lo abrazaba.

-Cariño-murmuró Andrea en su oído-¿Qué ocurrió?

Ese era uno de los tantos días que veía a Kurt vulnerable, sabía que jamás se acostumbraría a eso, pero estaría siempre para ayudarlo, porque lo quería como si fuera de su propia sangre, como si realmente fuesen familia. Lo cargó hasta el auto y se fue en el asiento de atrás con él, abrazándolo e intentando que le dijera qué le pasaba, pero eso jamás ocurrió, porque antes de enterarse de cualquier cosa el castaño estaba durmiendo abrazado a ella.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, fue Andrea quien subió con el muchacho en brazos y lo depositó con cuidado en su cama, quitándole las zapatillas y arropándolo lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-dijo Andrea saliendo de la habitación del ojiazul-Hace mucho que no lo veía así.

-Hace tres semanas que no lo veías así-dijo Jenny-El día en que se vino a Nueva York estaba temblando, y sólo se recuperó porque lo distrajiste con las revistas de moda y tus diseños.

-Sí, pero sé que eso no será suficiente ahora ¿habrá visto a Blaine nuevamente?-se preguntó la mujer sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

-Lo dudo-dijo Jenny imitándola y poniéndose a su lado.

-Cierto-dijo con una sonrisa pícara-sí fuera así no estaría llorando precisamente.

-¡Andrea!- le gritó molesta.

-Sabes que es verdad-dijo con una sonrisa-Espero que esté bien.

-Lo estará, es fuerte, pero…-dijo con una mueca la psicóloga.

-No, te lo prohíbo.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que diré?

-Te conozco desde hace mucho-dijo con una sonrisa.

-A ver dime, qué iba a decir-dijo mirándola al rostro.

-Si llamar a Burt y contarle lo que pasó.

-Es lo más lógico ¿no?

-Ahora no, cuando nos enteremos de qué ocurrió veremos si le contamos, además-dijo con una sonrisa-aún no le dices lo de Blaine.

-Eso lo podemos dejar pasar-dijo sonriente.

-¿Adoras mucho tu vida?

-Más de lo que crees-dijo abrazándola.

Pasaban de las 12 de la noche, recién se despertaba, lo último que recuerda es que estaba en el centro comercial y se encontró con Karofsky. Luego de eso se había puesto a llorar y Andrea seguramente lo había traído a su habitación. De momento se sentía cansado, pero no quería seguir durmiendo.

-Me odio-susurró estirándose en la cama y mirando el techo, realmente se sentía agotado. A los segundos pudo ver como la puerta de su habitación era abierta y entraba alguien, pero con la oscuridad no pudo ver quién era. Se quedó mirando con detención, esperando a que la persona se moviera, pero pasaron algunos minutos y nada. Iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido.

-Es más que obvio que no soy ninguna de tus tías-al instante el castaño se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta él-¿Me extrañaste?-dijo con una sonrisa y sintió como Kurt lo abrazaba con fuerza, pero luego se separaba nervioso.

-Esto no está bien, no es…

-¿Correcto?-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No lo es-susurró Kurt caminando a su cama y sentándose, miraba con detención el suelo.

-¿Por qué?-se atrevió a decir el moreno sentándose a su lado.

-Yo…-lo miró unos segundos-Blaine-susurró intentando calmarse y poner sus ideas en orden-Ayer mi tía dijo que tengo el síndrome de Estocolmo-murmuró con una mueca en el rostro y notando la seriedad del pelinegro.

-Vaya-murmuró pasándose una mano por el pelo y poniéndose de pie, comenzó a caminar por la habitación intranquilo -¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?

-Sí-susurró Kurt-¿De qué otra forma me habría enamorado de ti?-dijo mirándolo a la cara.

-Entonces ¿si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias no habría sido así?-dijo nervioso, no quería saber realmente, porque él amaba al ojiazul y escuchar que él no sentía lo mismo lo destrozaría.

-Si te hubiese conocido de otra forma probablemente no-dijo en un suspiro. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, en los que Blaine se movió por todo el lugar, observando cada detalle de la habitación.

-¿Y si nos conociéramos de nuevo?-dijo tomando un libro y dándole la espalda al castaño.

-¿Cómo?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Si saliéramos a comer o al cine o lo que quisieras.

-¿Quieres que tengamos una cita?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Sí-dijo volteando a verlo-Quiero que me conozcas y conocerte bien, quiero que sepas que no soy malo que…

-¿Me amas?-dijo con los ojos vidriosos y poniéndose de pie-No Blaine-dijo en un susurro-Lo mejor es que te vayas y me dejes tranquilo.

-¿Realmente quieres eso?-dijo en un hilo de voz-¿Realmente quieres que me vaya y no te vea más?-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Sí, es lo mejor para ambos-dijo más tranquilo.

-Para mí no es lo mejor-Aseguró Blaine avanzando hasta el ojiazul y tomando su rostro-Kurt-susurró acercando sus labios a los del castaño-Te amo.

-Lo sé-respondió sintiendo como el moreno lo besaba con cuidado y tomaba su cintura, mientras él pasaba instintivamente sus brazos por los hombros de Blaine, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y como su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al del ojimiel.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron y sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, pegaron sus frentes con cuidado y se miraron por un momento, el ojiazul no pudo evitar abrazarLO.

-Te amo-susurró Kurt en el oído del moreno, quien sólo pudo sonreír al escucharlo-Pero esto no puede seguir.

-Pero-sintió como el castaño se separaba de él.

-Ándate, por favor-susurró dándole la espalda y acercándose a la ventana para mirar por ella. Luego de unos segundos sintió como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas y lo recorría un escalofrío, había sacado a Blaine de ahí.

A penas estuvo fuera de la habitación del castaño iba a ir hasta la puerta de salida, pero sintió que lo tomaban por los brazos con fuerza, miró a cada lado y notó a Andrea y Jenny.

-¿Qué…-intentó decir.

-Nosotras hacemos las preguntas-dijeron ambas y lo guiaron al estudio que Jenny ocupaba como consulta.

Al entrar al lugar, Andrea hizo que Blaine se sentara, mientras Jenny le ponía llave a la puerta. Ambas mujeres miraban al moreno seriamente, no lograban entender por completo qué pasaba por la cabeza del ojimiel, pero lo mejor era preguntar y obtener respuestas de una vez.

-¿Tan tonto eres para volver, después de que te vimos ayer?-dijo Jenny alzando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados.

-Tenía que verlo-murmuró en un hilo de voz-Vi cuando Karofsky habló con él en el centro comercial y…

-¿David Karofsky?-susurró Jenny alarmada, eso no podía ser bueno.

-Sí-dijo con calma y comprendiendo la reacción de la mujer-Algo le dijo y luego Kurt entró en el ascensor.

-Lloró durante casi todo el camino de vuelta, pero no nos quiso decir qué le ocurría.

-Por eso vine a verlo, pero no logré saber-susurró bajando la mirada.

-¿Cómo entraste?-preguntó seriamente Jenny.

-Tengo llaves-dijo con una sonrisa y acomodándose en el sillón.

-¿De dónde las sacaste?-dijo Andrea acercándose amenazadoramente para registrarlo.

-Son mías-dijo seriamente y se puso de pie, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las mostró-Las tengo de antes de que ustedes vivieran aquí-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ellas lo miraban perplejas.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dijo extrañada.

-A ver-dijo suspirando y cruzándose de brazos- En primer lugar, este departamento era mío, pero hace un año surgió la necesidad de venderlo, y fueron ustedes las que lo compraron, les fue mostrado y decidieron firmar el contrato de compra-dijo tranquilamente.

-Cuando firmamos esto pertenecía a una tal Juliet-dijo extrañada Andrea.

-La madre de mi padre-dijo con una mueca-Pero ella antes de morir me heredo este lugar y lo vendí porque necesitaba el dinero para...-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Kurt?-dijo Jenny sorprendida-No quiero ni pensar que de alguna forma somos cómplices-dijo sentándose en el sillón.

-No lo son-susurró tranquilo-¿Me puedo ir ya?-dijo Blaine mirándolas por un momento.

-Sólo quiero saber una cosa más-dijo Andrea acercándose y tomándolo por un brazo-¿Qué pretendes con Kurt?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo amo y haré lo posible por hacerlo feliz.

-Lo único que debes hacer es desaparecer, no hay forma de que lo puedas hacer feliz-dijo la mujer presionando su agarre.

-¿No? Nadie lo hará más feliz que yo-dijo mirándola retadoramente-Él se merece lo mejor y yo soy quien se lo puede dar.

-Destruiste su vida-dijo Jenny poniéndose de pie-Le hiciste daño-susurró acercándose y mirándolo furiosa-¡Lo violaste!- le gritó molesta.

-No fui yo-dijo seriamente-Nosotros sí tuvimos sexo, pero el que lo violó no fui yo.

-¿Quién fue?-murmuró Andrea soltándolo un poco, no podía creer que eso fuese cierto, cuando Kurt lo contó creyó que era mentira.

-¡_Andrea, Jenny_!_-_escucharon como golpeaba y gritaba Kurt desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Un momento!- gritó la psicóloga mirando a Blaine y Andrea ¿qué harían?

-Abre, estoy aquí y no me voy a esconder-dijo el pelinegro con seriedad. Jenny se acercó a la puerta y abrió resignada, al instante sintió como era abrazada y su blusa se mojaba con las lágrimas del castaño.

-¿Qué sucede Kurt?-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Papá, Carole y Finn están en el hospital-dijo llorando, sentía su pecho presionado y gemía con fuerza-¡Tenemos que ir a Lima!- dijo despegándose de ella y mirando el resto de la habitación-¡Es tú culpa!- gritó acercándose a Blaine, quien se quedó en su sitio.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tú les hiciste eso!- gritó furioso y lo empujó con ambas manos.

-No he hecho nada-dijo sin comprender.

-¡Golpearon a papá, Carole y Finn! ¡Sé que tú lo planeaste!- gritó desconsolado.

-No fui yo-susurró mirando a Andrea y Jenny.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Me llamó Mercedes desde Lima, ella está en el hospital, no saben si papá sobreviva porque los golpes que le dieron son demasiado graves-susurró sintiéndose mareado y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Iremos ahora-dijo Blaine tomando de una mano al castaño-Nos vamos en mi auto-dijo seriamente.

-Nosotras iremos en el nuestro-dijo Andrea con seriedad y corrió por sus llaves.

-Yo iré con…-iba a decir Kurt, pero el pelinegro presionó su mano.

-Por una vez confía en mí-susurró acercándose y tocando su rostro con una mano-Por favor-murmuró mirando sus labios, quería besarlo, pero no era buen momento.

-Sí-susurró mirando los ojos miel y sonriendo levemente, de alguna forma lo tranquilizaba el que estuviera allí-Pero…

-Kurt-susurró sujetando el rostro del castaño con ambas manos-No fui yo, yo estoy aquí contigo y de ninguna forma podría planear algo como eso, no sé quien pudo haberle hecho eso a su padre, pero no fui yo-dijo con sinceridad.

-Te…-era difícil, pero necesitaba decirlo-Te creo-dijo cerrando los ojos y asintiendo levemente.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa y lo tomó por una mano para salir de ahí, necesitaban llegar a Lima lo antes posible.

No estaba preparado para eso y nunca lo estaría ¡Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible! Porque ahora sí Soter cumpliría con lo dicho y sabía que nada ni nadie lograría detenerlo. Estaban en la celda y pasaba de la media noche, había estado durmiendo hasta hace unos minutos, pero su compañero de celda se puso cariñoso y comenzó a manosearlo y ahora trataba de violarlo contra una pared, afortunadamente él aún podía moverse.

-¿No quieres un poco de amor?-dijo con burla el presidiario y se abalanzó sobre Puck.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó desesperado y sosteniéndose de los barrotes.

-Tienes razón-dijo Soter a sus espaldas-es mejor contra los barrotes-murmuró poniéndose detrás de Noah y sujetándolo con fuerza por las caderas para que no volviera a escapar. Se movía todo lo que podía para que lo soltara, pero no obtenía resultados y estaba aterrado, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar, realmente tenía miedo-No sabes cuánto temblarás cuando acabe, porque esto es sólo el comienzo-dijo metiendo una mano en el pantalón de Puck y sujetando su miembro con fuerza, lo que hizo que el moreno lanzara un fuerte gemido-¿Así está mejor no?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Suéltame-murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos-Por favor.

-¿Cuándo Kurt te rogaba de esa forma, lo soltaste?-dijo Sue frente a él, lo miraba con seriedad y cruzada de brazos.

-¡Ayúdeme!- gritó Noah desesperado.

-Tú nunca dejaste de acosar a Kurt, después de Karofsky fuiste uno de los que peor lo trató ¿cuántas veces se fue a dormir a la casa de Jones porque tú ibas a una "pijamada" en su casa?-dijo alzando una ceja y acercándose al muchacho.

-Yo…-intentó decir, pero realmente no había justificación para lo que había hecho.

-Eso pensé-dijo con una mueca y miró a Soter por unos segundos-¿Agente cree que ya obtuvo su merecido?-dijo mirando a Soter.

-Realmente no-dijo con una sonrisa y pegando su cuerpo al de Puck.

-¿A…agente?-murmuró Noah mirando al tipo que estaba sobre él.

-William Soter-murmuró la rubia con una sonrisa-Uno de los mejores.


	38. Chapter 38

**julieloveskurt: **Hola! Gracias por esperar a esta loca que no mide el tiempo en qué debería tener los capítulos publicados y que tiene que hacer tantas cosas que ruega porque los días tengan 50 horas xD Es cierto lo de la inspiración, se va de vacaciones cuando uno menos lo espera y cuando más la necesitas no está! Es horrible… pero solucionable (o de eso me trato de convencer al menos) ¿El café un elixir que nos devuelve a la vida? Para mí es el aire que respiro! Así de sencillo xD jajaja Yo este fin de semana no he descansado nada de nada, tanto ayer como hoy me levanté temprano y todavía haciendo trabajos, publicando, etc. Así que cero descanso… algún día podré tirarme en mi cama a hacer nada! =) pero hasta que no llegue ese momento me toca seguir no más =) Kurt tiene más de un admirador y psicópata detrás suyo, de momento creo que con eso le basta y sobra xD ¿Batman? Es mi personaje favorito de la DC, así que la apoyo totalmente si compara a Blaine con él (en cuanto al aparecer y desaparecer claro está) Kurt de momento pasa por momentos de bipolaridad, donde no sabe si está bien o mal lo que hace y que no tiene idea si estar con Blaine es bueno o la peor idea del mundo, en este capítulo es muy poco lo que hay de Klaine y en el próximo… en el próximo el mundo me asesinará, al igual por cómo deje lo que sigue… Kurt de momento vive renunciando a Blaine, pero como dices todo lo que vale la pena cuesta trabajo y su relación no será la excepción =) Sue es bastante justa y gracias a ella muchas cosas se han podido concretar, pero ahora verás que ella sí es justa, pero quienes la ayudan no lo son… por eso mismo Puck sufrirá un castigo que no quería y lo que viva no sé si será precisamente lo que merezca, en dado caso que se concrete… ya entenderás qué estoy diciendo cuando leas lo que ocurre con Puck al salir de la cárcel. Andrea es un personaje al que le sacaré mucho partido en lo que sigue, o al menos haré el intento. Pero será una de las que probablemente ayude a Klaine… eso aún está por definirse =) La paz es algo que no dura por siempre, así que piensa en la paz que debería tener este fic y se termina por acabar con el final de este capítulo, porque ahora sí todo se vuelve caos nuevamente. Odias a Thad, a James… y pronto odiarás a más… Las cosas no pintaran bien muy pronto, pero de que intentaré que sean claras lo haré. Si me desvelo por publicar es porque sé que ustedes esperan las actualizaciones y si digo un día debo cumplir =) y para mí también es un honor que nos estemos contactando tanto por facebook como por twitter =) Espero qué estés muy bien, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho! =)

**celina: **No mataré a Burt! Lo prometo! =) Puck le hizo a Kurt eso porque… luego se sabrá por qué ocurrió y tendrá sus detalles todo eso también. La idea es que James tenga su merecido, pero extrañamente hay villanos que jamás son castigados… espero que esta no sea la ocasión, gracias por leer, qué estés muy bien! Nos leemos pronto!

**Candy: **Es cierto, te hiciste toda una historia que no estaría mal si no ocurriera lo que leerás a continuación, pronto se aclarará qué era lo que hacía exactamente Puck con Kurt… no es tan grave, pero tampoco es mejor lo que pasaba, ya verás. Yo también quiero un final feliz para Kurt y Blaine, pero se me está escapando de las manos y parece algo poco probable a ratos, pero hay momentos en que eso es lo único viable… ya veremos qué pasa con todo esto. Thad… Thad… es todo un caso, pero hay algo detrás de todo lo que ocurrió en esa casa y aún no se sabe. Lo de Dave… es una buena idea, pero lo que ocurre en el final de este capítulo y en el que viene es crucial para saber si es posible algo entre Dave y Kurt. Así es, Andrea es muy divertida y por lo mismo aparece cuando más es necesaria o cuando hay que golpear a Blaine =) Bueno, como vez no actualicé el sábado, sino que lo hago el domingo, espero que te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos y qué estés muy bien! Suerte en todo!

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **¿Fandom? ¿Te refieres a los que están por asesinarme si me encuentran? Es cierto, en el mejor momento les quitaron la inspiración, pero fue por algo grave, no una tontería… así que de momento se justifica. El castigo a Puck aún no está terminado y lo peor es que el plan de Sue llegaba hasta el momento en el que le dijo que era libre, pero digamos que hay otras cosas preparadas para Noah y no son buenas. No creo que le pase algo tan re malo a Burt, porque sinceramente es de mis favoritos, así que no permitiría algo tan descabellado para él. Imagina qué podría tener algo en un pasillo en medio de puros departamentos, puede ser un florero, un celular o lo que sea, así que todo es válido para que Blaine cayera inconsciente =) Es cierto, Kurt no responde a los "te amo" porque aún está con sus dudas y no lo sacarán de eso pronto… una lástima =/ pero ya verás que todo va a ir tomando otra mirada a partir de este capítulo. Cierto! Fue genial conocernos y la pasamos super! Para la próxima tiene que ser más tiempo, más gente y hacer más cosas, porque si es por temas para hablar tenemos muchos! Bueno, nos leemos pronto, cuídate mucho, qué estés muy bien! Suerte en todo y nos estamos viendo =)

**adriana: **Así es, el capítulo anterior tuvo de todo y este no va para menos. Lo de Burt es algo complejo aún, pero se sabrá de él pronto. Kurt vive con dudas sobre Blaine, sobre todo con lo que pasará ahora y en los capítulos que se vienen. Bueno, aquí está el capítulo nuevo, espero que te guste, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien! =)

**Team Warbler: **Eso sonó bastante cruel, y en parte me alegro de tenerlos comentando, pero quiero saber cómo se encuentra Alan, bueno ya me contaran =( Kurt es querible y otras veces no, es en parte una relación de amor y odio… suele pasar =) Blaine perdió su orgullo cuando conoció a Kurt, pero hay otras cosas que no pierde… Thad tendrá su merecido y el resto de los locos también =) Andrea es lo más salvaje que existe, pero por eso también la adoro xD casi hubo lemmon, pero las cosas no están tan fáciles para estos chicos, no ahora… Thad no tuvo mayores problemas, ahora verán qué ocurrió en esa casa, aunque a muy grandes rasgos, ya alguien se decidirá a contar todo con lujo de detalle. Burt la pasará mal, pero… hay algo entre medio que no puedo decir aún, sino se arruina lo que viene, pero ya sabrán xD Espero que estén muy bien! Un gran abrazo para todos ustedes, mis saludos a Alan y que se recupere, muchos cariños para todos por allá, nos estamos leyendo y gracias por leer y comentar! Suerte en todo!

**Marierux: **Sí, esa es una forma de referirse a Puck, pero ahora tal vez le tengas algo de lástima o no sé… ya me dirás. Andrea es un buen personaje y particularmente me gusta mucho, así que no abusaré de sus apariciones, pero de que la usaré, la usaré. Klaine tiene sus momentos, pocos pero buenos, aunque ya verás qué sucede con este par… tal vez me mates por dejar este capítulo precisamente en esa parte, pero bueno… Cierto Thad, Karofsky y James son odiables y seguirán siéndolo por un buen tiempo, pero no sólo ellos, ya verás. Sue es genial, la mejor de todas, y ahora verás que hay algo que no está queriendo decir, pero poco a poco es descubierta =) Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste! Gracias por tus palabras, por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien, nos leemos pronto!

**ariam18: **Exacto, la propiedad de Puckerman estaba siendo invadida, por eso se portaba así con Kurt, pero bueno… espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**giramundial: **No es mala idea lo del flash back entre Kurt y Puck, lo consideraré, no sé si lo haga, pero será considerado al menos, así que gracias por la idea! Sí, Puck queda libre, pero ahora verás qué está tramando Soter… porque las cosas no se terminaron ahí. Es cierto no puse cuándo iba a actualizar, lo siento, pero para ahora sí pondré cuando viene el próximo capítulo, qué estés muy bien, gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos!

**Luna Black Night: **Sé que un día de estos alguien me encontrará y hasta ahí no más llegaré, pero de momento corro a refugiarme, porque estoy segura que no eres la única que sabe cómo secuestrar, así que mejor huir! Ahora verás que Puck seguirá sufriendo, las cosas no terminaron ahí para él y también podrás notar quienes fueron los que atacaron a los Hummel-Hudson, pero es cierto… Kurt ha tenido suficiente y su familia también, pero de momento así están las cosas y verás que no acaban ahora, sobre todo con lo que viene en este capítulo. Las tías de Kurt se equivocan en este capítulo y en parte es cierto, es su culpa, ya verás a qué me refiero… De momento de Burt no se sabe mucho, Kurt y Blaine no tendrán tranquilidad ni paz, no ahora con lo que sucederá. Gracias por tus palabras, por comentar y leer, espero que te guste lo que sigue! Nos leemos pronto, qué estés muy bien, suerte en todo!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Aquí se solucionan muchas dudas que tenían y ya quedan muchas menos, de alguna forma nos vamos acercando al final, aunque eso no es tan notorio aún. Faltan cosas todavía, espero que les guste lo que sigue. **El próximo capítulo lo subiré el miércoles**.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

Nuevamente estaban en ese hospital, todos esperaban por un milagro, pero nada. Porque el médico había salido a anunciar que era definitivo que Burt Hummel estaba en coma, ya no había nada que hacer, y eso que lo habían internado hace más de 6 horas, por lo que en ese momento ella había decidido que cuando llamó con urgencia a Jenny para informarle sobre lo que ocurría no había estado equivocada.

-Mamá-murmuró Finn caminando con una muleta-Debes descansar-susurró viendo el brazo enyesado de su progenitora y notando los moretones en su rostro.

-No, no me iré de su lado-susurró mirando la puerta donde tenían al mecánico y sintiéndose muy mal por no tener a Kurt ahí para velar por su padre, porque él tenía que estar en ese sitio, nadie más.

-Mamá-murmuró el futbolista notando las lágrimas bajar por su rostro.

-No, Finn debo ir con él y esperar a Kurt-susurró entrando a la habitación.

-¿Está bien?-dijo Rachel a un lado de su novio y notando su rostro de tristeza.

-No-susurró-pero no es para menos-murmuró mirando al resto de sus compañeros del club Glee, todos estaban ahí, excepto Puck.

-Finn-dijo el señor Schuester llamando la atención de todos-Estamos con ustedes, lo que necesitan me avisan y los ayudaré-junto a él estaba la entrenadora Beiste.

-Entonces ¿puedo pedirle que me ayude a revisar la casa y llamar a…

-Sue ya está en el lugar-respondió el profesor y por lo que me avisó hace unos minutos necesitan a alguien de la familia para saber si falta algo.

-¿Me puede llevar?-dijo Finnn apoyado en la muleta.

-Vamos-dijo seriamente.

-Le avisaré a Carole-dijo Shannon y desapareció de la vista de ellos.

-Por cierto chicos-dijo mirando a todo New Directions-Puck está libre, hace unas horas lo declararon inocente de los cargos.

-¿Qué?-todos miraron sorprendidos-Eso no es posible-dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo mismo pensé, pero al parecer fue posible comprobar que él no tuvo culpa-dijo el profesor con una mueca en el rostro-Ya podrán hablar con él.

-Iré a…-dijo Lauren.

-No, tú no te acercas a él-lo detuvo Tina cruzándose de brazos delante de ella.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida y mirando a la asiática con sorpresa.

-No te acercas a él-dijo Mike poniéndose delante de ella también.

-¿Me explican?-dijo viendo como Santana se sumaba a ellos.

-Mira, princesa de la lucha animal-dijo seriamente-Por tu culpa Puckerman se metió en más problemas de los que debía, desde que te conoce que no está tranquilo y que comete más locuras de las debidas.

-Todo lo que ha hecho es por Hummel-dijo seriamente la muchacha.

-Tengo mis dudas-dijo la latina meneando la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos-Así que tú no te acercas ni un centímetro a él, sino te…

-Alto con las amenazas-dijo el señor Schuester-Tal vez Lauren no ha sido una buena influencia para Puck, pero no le pueden prohibir ir a verlo-dijo seriamente-Finn vamos-dijo llamando al muchacho y viéndolo caminar con dificultad junto a Rachel. Lauren sólo miró al grupo que se había enfrentado a ella y se marchó, no sabía en dónde estaba Puckerman, por tanto sería muy difícil saber de él si no era por la misma boca de Sue Sylvester.

Se sentía miserable, nunca antes había tenido que pasar por tanto, seguramente tenía que ver con lo del karma, que todo se le estaba devolviendo y por eso había pasado por tanta cosa en los últimos días. Aunque eso significara que la entrenadora Sylvester estuviera de por medio.

Ahora sacaba sus cosas de la cárcel y veía la cara de burla del agente Soter que lo esperaba en la puerta de la prisión, al parecer a él sí le parecía divertido todo lo que había ocurrido, pero a él no le hacía ninguna gracia, sobre todo ahora que lo miraba a la cara y notaba esa sonrisa lujuriosa que le entregaba.

-¿Listo?-preguntó Soter.

-Sí-susurró mirándolo furioso, pero antes de pasar por su lado el agente lo tomó por un brazo y le habló al oído.

-Si Sylvester no hubiera llegado realmente te habría hecho mío y estoy esperando por una oportunidad para hacerlo-dijo con la voz levemente enronquecida. Puckerman sólo atinó a correr fuera de ahí, le daba lo mismo que fueran kilómetros hasta el próximo pueblo, pero él no se iría con ese tipo en el mismo auto, pero cuando llegó a la salida no podía creer lo que le decía el guardia.

-Sólo puede salir de aquí junto a un agente o guardia, así que se quedará hasta que eso suceda-dijo autoritariamente.

-Tranquilo-dijo Soter poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Puck-Él va conmigo, así que no hay inconveniente-comenzó a caminar tras Noah, quien iba muy nervioso, ahora sí estaba perdido, porque para salir del recinto debía entrar al auto de ese agente y ya le daba escalofríos que lo tuviera sujeto por el hombro, no sabía qué podía hacerle.

Caminaron hasta el vehículo con una insólita tranquilidad, se sentía nervioso y sólo quería que todo eso pasara, que de un minuto a otro estuviera en su casa recostado y que nada de eso fuese cierto, cuánto rogaba por ello. Se subió en el lado del copiloto del auto y vio como el agente se sentaba delante del volante.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?-dijo Soter mirando por el espejo retrovisor y comenzando a retroceder hasta que salió por las rejas del estacionamiento, iban saliendo del perímetro de la cárcel y en parte eso hacía sentir mejor a Puck.

-¿A dónde?-susurró sin entender y mirando al agente con una ceja alzada, no comprendía.

-Te lo aclaro-dijo sonriendo descaradamente-¿Quieres que follemos primero antes de ir a tu casa? O ¿qué vayamos a tu casa y luego follemos?

-Quiero que me dejes aquí-dijo nervioso y algo asustado.

-No-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Tienes sólo dos opciones, el que decide soy yo-murmuró bajando los seguros y viendo como los colores se iban del rostro del muchacho.

-¡No puedes hacer esto!- gritó desesperado e intentando levantar el seguro, pero cuando lo levantó fue bajado al instante.

-No te la pondré fácil-dijo con una sonrisa y movió una mano hasta la entrepierna del muchacho. Puck se quedó quieto y sin saber qué hacer, porque ese tipo era capaz de detener el auto y violarlo ahí mismo, y romper el vidrio y saltar fuera del vehículo no era una alternativa, porque si lo atropellaba y luego lo violaba sería lo mismo, pero más doloroso, tenía que encontrar una forma de deshacerse de él- Creo que yo tendré que decidir-murmuró con una sonrisa y aceleró.

-¿Y mis alternativas?-dijo intentando pensar en algo y recobrar la compostura.

-Cambié de opinión-sonrió y entró en un callejón de una calle casi deshabitada-Quiero hacerlo ahora-dijo deteniendo el auto y sacando las llaves para guardarlas en su pantalón-¿Listo?-dijo girando a ver a Puck, quien sólo rogaba porque un ángel bajara a ayudarlo.

Vio como el hombre le saltaba encima y lo tomaba por los brazos para que no hiciera nada. En ese momento lo único que quería era que estuviera Lauren ahí, porque sabía que ella tendría una buena táctica para sacarse a ese animal de encima. Pero no estaba ella ni nadie para hacerlas de escudo.

Habían llegado a la casa hace unos minutos y Will no podía creer las condiciones en las que estaba todo dentro del lugar. Era un completo caos y Finn miraba con impotencia ese sitio, incluso aún había sangre en la cocina y los agentes hacían lo mejor posible por recabar pistas y enterarse de quién había atacado a los Hummel-Hudson, ya que Finn y Carole no fueron capaces de dar una descripción.

-William-dijo Sue con tranquilidad, no era momento de burlarse de él.

-Vinimos a penas…

-Ahórrate las explicaciones-dijo tajantemente-necesito hablar con Hudson a solas, no la quiero a ella aquí, a menos que sea la culpaba de todo esto-dijo mirando a Rachel con atención.

-Esperemos afuera-dijo el profesor tomando a la cantante por un brazo y saliendo de la casa.

-Hudson, necesito que me digas qué sucedió-dijo seriamente la rubia y comenzó a caminar con el futbolista por la casa.

-No lo recuerdo, sólo sé que nos golpearon en la cocina e intentaron llevarse algunas cosas.

-Definitivamente algo buscaban, porque el dinero está y al parecer no falta nada, pero eso me lo dirás tú-dijo seriamente y caminaron por la casa.

-No lo sé-suspiró-Tal vez algo de Kurt o Burt, no se me ocurre nada más, porque mamá no tiene nada que alguien le quiera quitar-susurró pensativo.

-Entonces vamos a la habitación de Porcelana y luego vamos a la de Burt, pero-murmuró la mujer-¿podrás decirme lo que falta?

-Lo intentaré.

-Sabes que intentarlo es una tontería, sólo nos harías perder el tiempo-dijo sin confiar en él.

-Sí, pero puedo ayudar, lo sé-dijo con seguridad y aferrándose a la muleta que llevaba, porque en ese momento se sentía más débil y vulnerable que nunca.

Habían recorrido todas las habitaciones y sólo habían concluido que no faltaba nada importante, porque incluso los papeles de la casa estaban en una carpeta guardados. Entonces ¿qué querían las personas que entraron ahí y los golpearon? Realmente sería muy difícil saber, hizo una mueca pensativo y miró a Sue por unos segundos, pero no le pudo dar más información, estaba completamente bloqueado.

-¿Porcelana sigue en Nueva York?-dijo seriamente.

-Viaja con sus tías a Lima para acompañar a Burt-dijo el futbolista seriamente.

-Bien, es probable que el ataque fuese para él ¿tú sabes lo que él guarda en su habitación?-preguntó dudosa.

-De hecho eso me extrañó-murmuró el futbolista-Estaba limpia y ordenada como siempre.

-¿Dices que no la registraron?

-Tal vez al entrar notaron que era de él o algo así-dijo pensando en qué podía ser todo eso-¿Por cierto no habrá sido Blaine buscando de nuevo a Kurt?

-No, él no está en Lima como para que les hiciera algo a ustedes-dijo con seriedad la entrenadora.

-¿Cómo sabe que no está en Lima?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y notando que había algo que le estaba escondiendo Sue.

-Porque…-suspiró cansada-Porque es algo que no te voy a explicar a ti, no te incumbe, pero te puedo decir que él no los atacó-dijo con seguridad y notando como Will la miraba extrañado, había entendido que algo no estaba bien.

-Le creeré-susurró Finn-Lo espero en el auto-dijo mirando al profesor de español y caminando al vehículo. Una vez que salió el futbolista de ahí Sue miró a Will con una ceja levantada.

-Algo estás escondiendo-dijo Schuester seriamente-Pero no seré yo quien te haga hablar, sé que cuando…

-Blaine está en Nueva York cuidándole las espaldas a Porcelana.

-¡Qué!- gritó William sorprendido-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Podría…

-Sí lo sé-dijo con seriedad-Pero David Karofsky también está en Nueva York.

-Pero si él trajo a Kurt a casa-susurró el profesor extrañado.

-No confío en un matón que casi lo mata hace unos meses, realmente confío más en el secuestrador-dijo seriamente.

-¿Tú lo llevaste hasta allá?

-No, uno de mis agentes, lo estamos monitoreando con una tobillera, porque no todo puede serle tan fácil.

-Increíble, aunque no sé por qué me sorprendo-murmuró saliendo de ahí-Por cierto-dijo volteando a verla nuevamente-¿Cuándo pretendes dejar de jugar a los agentes?-dijo seriamente-Porque has convertido todo esto en un lío y no dudo de que estés involucrada en lo que pasó en esta casa.

-¿Me crees capaz de…

-Te creo capaz de tantas cosas que no me sorprendes que te hayas aliado con el secuestrador de Kurt-dijo saliendo por fin de ahí, no aguantaba escuchar todo lo que decía Sue y el sólo pensar que habían muchas cosas en las que ella estaba involucrada y nadie conocía, le provocaba escalofríos.

No podía creer cómo habían logrado salir ilesos de ese sitio. Si bien los Warblers no eran malos, sí estaban seguros al momento de provocar maldades cuando se las proponían y eso habían hecho en la casa de los Hummel-Hudson, aunque ahora más allá de sentirse culpables era todo un alivio para ellos.

-¿Qué haremos con los traicioneros?-dijo Nick asegurándose que Thad sí se había ido hace más de tres horas de Dalton, porque no podía arriesgarse a que los tomaran por sorpresa.

-Darles su merecido-dijo Trent acercándose junto a los otros Warblers, rodeando a Flint y Jeff, quienes estaban amarrados sobre una cama y con unas pañoletas cubriendo sus bocas.

-¿Qué proponen?-dijo David con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿La piscina con jalea que preparamos hace un tiempo?

-¿Qué caminen por brazas calientes?

-¿Qué pongamos alacranes en sus camas cuando duermen?

-¿Y si los sumergimos en una piscina con alacranes calientes?-propuso Trent con una sonrisa, todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-No-dijo Wes pensando en algo-Un Warbler que traiciona a otro Warbler no puede volver a ser Warbler ¿recuerdan esa frase que siempre decía Blaine?

-Él nos traicionó…

-No-aclaró David-él jamás nos traicionó, él siguió las órdenes de su padre y nosotros como Warblers lo ayudamos, pero siempre estuvimos al tanto de todo, y podríamos decir que lo traicionamos cuando sacamos a Thad de esa casa y Hummel nos entregó el arma.

-¿Entonces no somos Warblers?

-Lo somos, porque ayudábamos a otro Warbler-dijo Wes con seguridad.

-Claro, ayudamos a Thad y también traicionamos a Blaine-susurró Trent con una mueca, miró a Jeff y Flint que querían hablar-Ok, hablen-dijo el muchacho sacándoles las pañoletas.

-Nosotros ayudamos a Thad, pero los traicionamos a ustedes, lo sabemos, pero estamos en iguales condiciones ¿no?-murmuró seriamente Flint.

-Tienes un punto ahí, pero…-murmuró Wes haciendo que le pusieran nuevamente la pañoleta al Warbler-No me interesa, así que tendrán su castigo.

-¿Cuál de todos?-dijo con una sonrisa la mayoría de ellos.

-La que tenga más votos-dijo David sonriente-¿Quién vota por la piscina con alacranes calientes?-dijo viendo como todos alzaban su mano-Creo que tenemos una decisión-dijo sonriente-A buscar los alacranes y llenen la piscina de Dalton, eso será entretenido, también traigan sus cámaras para grabar esto-dijo caminando a la salida y viendo como otros Warblers llevaban a Flint y Jeff detrás de él.

Iba pensativo, hace mucho que no hacía un viaje como ese, sinceramente desde que había seguido a Kurt desde Lima a Nueva York, giró a mirarlo por unos segundos y sonrió, el castaño iba serio y preocupado, al parecer no podía creer que su padre estuviera nuevamente en el hospital, parecía tan imposible que eso sucediera de nuevo.

-Tranquilo-murmuró Blaine poniendo una mano sobre la pierna de Kurt-Estará bien.

-Está en coma-dijo apartando su mano y mirándolo detenidamente-¿crees que eso es estar bien?-dijo molesto.

-Lo lamento, pero no sacas nada con ponerte así-respondió tranquilamente-¿Tus tías no dijeron qué pasó?

-¿Qué desayunaste hoy que amaneciste tan inteligente?-dijo con sarcasmo y arqueando una ceja-¿No te diste cuenta que salí como un loco del departamento, me subí al auto, nos fuimos y mis tías nos han estado siguiendo en su auto? Sí eso no aclara tu pregunta te respondo, no hablé con ellas-dijo enfadado y mirando por la ventana. Sólo escuchó un bufido por parte de Blaine, pero no le tomó mayor importancia.

-Gracias-murmuró cansado.

-Por cierto-murmuró Kurt girando a verlo de nuevo-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

-Tengo mis fuentes-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

-Gracias por la confianza-dijo con sarcasmo y cruzándose de brazos.

-No es desconfianza, pero prefiero mantenerlo en secreto-murmuró acelerando un poco.

-Ya veo-susurró Kurt mirando por la ventana-Quiero saber algo-susurró mirándolo nuevamente y poniendo una mano en su pierna, a lo que sintió de inmediato un sobresalto por parte del moreno-¿Te pongo nervioso?-susurró con una sonrisa y apartándose.

-¿Eso querías saber?-dijo sonrojándose suavemente.

-No-dijo algo desinteresado-Quiero saber cómo entraste al departamento de mis tías-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Fácil-dijo con una sonrisa-Tengo llaves.

-¿Se las robaste?

-No, son mías-dijo volviendo a mirar por el espejo retrovisor y haciendo una mueca con el rostro-Ese departamento pertenecía a mi abuela y ella me lo heredó antes de morir, por eso lo tengo y cuando decidí venderlo no cambié el nombre del dueño por eso tus tías no vieron mi nombre cuando lo compraron hace un año, sino que el de Julieta, si les preguntas te dirán lo mismo que yo, pero por eso entro como si nada-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Tienes llaves de la casa de mi padre también?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-No, nunca sería tan psicópata-murmuró con una sonrisa.

-Lo dudo-susurró volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Hace más de una hora que habían iniciado su viaje a Lima, e iban detrás del auto de Kurt, quien manejaba era Blaine y las tías del castaño iban lo más cerca que podían del otro vehículo, porque había algo que les hacía desconfiar de todo eso. Aunque cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado en la carretera se tranquilizaron, porque sería muy difícil perderles la pista en ese sitio.

-¿Quién llamó avisando lo de Burt?-preguntó Andrea manejando con algo de precaución.

-Carole-susurró Jenny mirando el otro auto con detención, aún no se explicaba por qué habían permitido que Kurt se fuera en el otro auto, hasta ese minuto se reprendía por ello.

-¿Kurt ha hablado con ella o con alguien más de Mckinley-preguntó Andrea notando que Blaine había aumentado la velocidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?-murmuró Jenny extrañada por la repentina maniobra de su pareja-Blaine intenta escapar-susurró poniendo mayor atención en el camino y rebasando al resto de los autos con facilidad.

-No debí…

-Jenny, no es momento-dijo seriamente la muchacha e intentó darle alcance, pero parecía imposible. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que habían perdido al otro vehículo-Llama a Kurt-dijo alarmada Andrea.

A los segundos comenzaron a escuchar como un teléfono sonaba en el auto, el celular de Kurt estaba bajo el asiento del conductor, Blaine se había llevado a su sobrino nuevamente y ese no era un buen momento, lo peor que pudieron hacer fue dejar al castaño a cargo del mismo tipo que lo había secuestrado, habían sido muy ilusas al confiar.


	39. Chapter 39

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me dijeron que hiciera un Flash Back de lo que había pasado entre Kurt y Puck. Bien, les hice caso y en este capítulo sabrán lo que pasó entre Puck y Kurt, hasta qué punto llegó todo el daño que le estaba haciendo Noah, en sí no lo quiero calificar como lemmon aunque podría serlo, pero aún así lo dejaré a su criterio, ya me dirán. Por cierto, lo que sigue lo subiré el sábado.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

Miraba a todas partes y no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué pretendía Blaine? Habían entrado en el bosque y sus tías lo habían perdido de vista, no podía estar secuestrándolo de nuevo, eso no podía estar ocurriendo.

-Blaine-susurró el castaño una vez el pelinegro se internó en medio del bosque.

-Kurt sígueme-dijo deteniendo el vehículo, desabrochando su cinturón y bajando del auto, el ojiazul lo imitó y comenzó a correr detrás de él. El pelinegro lo tomó de la mano y aumento la velocidad, no podía dejar que los alcanzaran.

-¿Qué ocurre?-murmuró asustado.

-Te buscan-dijo mirando a todas partes y encontrando el lugar que buscaba.

-¿Tienes casa en todas partes?

-No, son solo paradas que conozco-murmuró entrando a la casa de madera junto al ojiazul. Blaine miró a todas partes y sólo pudo notar que había una cama y un ropero ahí-Por favor obedece todo lo que te pida-dijo mirando al rostro del castaño.

-Sí-susurró sintiendo como Blaine atrapaba sus labios en un fuerte beso y luego lo soltaba.

-Escóndete en ese closet sin hacer ruido, por favor-murmuró el pelinegro acongojado.

-Por…

-Hazlo-dijo apurado y lo empujó para que se apresurara, Kurt iba a entrar al mueble cuando Blaine lo tomó por un brazo.

-No sé qué sucederá ahora, no sé qué vas a ver u oír, pero te pido que confíes en mí y que siempre entiendas que te amo a ti y a nadie más, si hago algo más es para protegerte-susurró volviendo a besarlo.

-Sí-murmuró ingresando al armario-Blaine-lo llamó al ver que se acercaba a la pequeña ventana del lugar, el pelinegro volteó a verlo-Te amo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti-sonrió y miró por la ventana, ya no había vuelta. Kurt cerró la puerta y se quedó lo más quieto que pudo, tal vez al fin servía de algo el que lo hayan encerrado tantas veces en los armarios de la escuela, los que eran muy pequeños comparados a ese.

-¡Dónde está!-gritó entrando al lugar.

-¿Quién?-dijo retrocediendo y notando como observaba el sitio con minuciosidad.

-¡Kurt! ¿Quién más iba a ser?-dijo Karofsky seriamente, a los segundos entró Thad al lugar.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-dijo sorprendido y sin entender.

-¿No te contaron?-dijo Dave con una sonrisa-Digamos que tu padre nos reclutó para que pudiéramos deshacernos de los que nos estorbaban.

-¿Así que tú también estás metido en todo esto?-dijo seriamente Blaine.

-¡No te hagas el loco!- le gritó furioso y tomándolo por la camisa-¡Sabes que desde el principio que estoy en esto!

-Sí, pero no fuiste tú el que planeó…

-¡Parece que se te olvidó todo!- gritó furioso Dave y azotándolo contra un muro-Te lo recordaré-dijo con una sonrisa-Me alié con tu padre hace un año para todo esto y tú lo hiciste perfectamente, la diferencia es que vamos por distintos objetivos.

-Mi padre va por vengarse de Burt Hummel por haberle quitado al _amor de su vida_-dijo con burla Blaine-Y tú estás detrás de Kurt el _amor de tu vida_.

-Correcto-dijo con sarcasmo el futbolista y soltando al ojimiel-veo que no lo has olvidado, la diferencia es que yo sí conseguí lo que quería-dijo con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-murmuró con seriedad.

-El día en que encontré a Kurt en la cabaña-sonreía con soberbia-Nos besamos un par de veces y en una oportunidad fue él quien me buscó para eso.

-Mientes-dijo sintiéndose herido, algo le decía que eso era cierto.

-Créelo, así que tengo terreno ganado con Kurt y tú no podrás hacer nada-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te creo-dijo seriamente-¡No te creo!-gritó furioso.

-Tranquilo-murmuró Thad-Es mejor así, olvídate de él y podremos estar juntos una vez más-dijo con una sonrisa y acarició el rostro del pelinegro.

-Kurt venía contigo en el auto ¿dónde lo escondiste?

-Revisa lo que quieras-dijo con simpleza-No está aquí.

-Ya veremos-dijo Karofsky con una sonrisa y miró bajo la cama, pero nada-Queda sólo el ropero-dijo orgulloso, caminó al mueble y notó el nerviosismo que se formaba en el ojimiel, tenía razón, Kurt estaba ahí.

Tomó la manilla de la puerta del ropero y abrió suavemente.

-¡Kurt!- gritó Blaine asustado y dando un paso adelante, pero el mueble estaba vacío, el castaño no estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde lo tienes?-preguntó el futbolista enfurecido y tomando por el cuello a Blaine, lo elevó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-No lo sé-susurró sintiendo como perdía el aire.

-¡Dónde lo escondiste!-gritó soltándolo y haciendo que cayera con fuerza al suelo.

-Se…-recobraba el aire perdido, realmente lo había tomado fuerte-Se escondió ahí, pero…-murmuró sin creer que no estuviera Kurt ahí. Thad se acercó al mueble y comenzó a revisar.

-Escapó-murmuró empuñando sus manos-¡Escapó!- le gritó a Dave, había un agujero en una esquina y por ahí cabía perfectamente una persona.

-Iré a buscarlo, tú mantén a Anderson aquí-dijo dándoles la espalda y saliendo de inmediato de ahí, debía encontrar a Kurt.

Se quedaron solos en la habitación y Thad sonrió, al fin se quedaba con Blaine y no estaba el detestable ojiazul para interrumpirlos o distraer la atención del ojimiel, se acercó al moreno y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-murmuró moviendo un mechón de cabello que caía por su frente.

-Sí-susurró sentándose bien en su lugar y sintiendo como Thad acariciaba su rostro-Gracias.

-De nada-dijo con una sonrisa y tomó una de las manos de Blaine entre las suyas-Deberíamos descansar-dijo apuntando a la cama.

-Me voy-murmuró intentando deshacerse del agarre y levantándose, pero sintió como era empujado fuertemente, lo que hizo que nuevamente cayera al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro y quedando inconsciente.

-¿Blaine?-murmuró preocupado y tocando el rostro del muchacho-¡Blaine!-lo había noqueado sin querer, esa no era la idea, nuevamente hacía las cosas mal.

Escuchó como la puerta de esa pequeña cabaña era abierta y se giró a mirar, era Karofsky e iba de muy mal humor. Al parecer se le había escapado el castaño. El futbolista caminó hasta el pelinegro que estaba en el suelo y lo tomó por la camisa y lo alzó hasta su altura.

-¡Dónde fue!- gritó samarreándolo y notando que no reaccionaba-¿Qué le hiciste?-dijo girando a ver a Thad.

-Nada-susurró mirando el suelo-Yo solo…

-Lo arruinaste-murmuró dejando caer a Blaine al suelo y dirigiéndose a la puerta-Déjalo-dijo sin girar a ver-Tú ahora vienes conmigo, hay que encontrar a Hummel.

Thad miró por unos segundos más a Blaine, se acercó y lo besó suavemente en los labios, luego caminó hasta donde estaba David y salió de ahí junto a él, era cierto, tenían que encontrar a Kurt y por mucho que Karofsky quisiera hacerlo suyo, él lo eliminaría, porque era el único que molestaba para que él estuviera junto a Blaine.

Esperó durante una media hora al menos antes de salir de su escondite. A penas había entrado en el closet no pudo evitar chocar con el fondo de este y sintió que estaba algo suelo, por lo que pudo ingresar detrás del fondo falso que tenía el mueble y ahí se quedó. Cuando Thad registró sólo pudo ver un agujero que estaba allí desde antes, por eso no lo había notado, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera acorralado.

Cuando escuchó que Karofsky y Harwood salían de la cabaña salió de detrás del fondo falso y luego abrió la puerta del armario, una vez fuera pudo notar que realmente se habían marchado y el único que quedaba en el lugar era Blaine, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Se acercó a él y tocó su rostro con suavidad, pero parecía no reaccionar.

-Blaine-lo llamó suavemente, pero nada. Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes, porque en cualquier minuto podían volver Thad y Dave.

-Kurt-susurró sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Blaine!- dijo alzando la voz y callando de inmediato, podían escucharlo-Blaine-susurró acomodando la cabeza del moreno sobre sus piernas y sintiendo como se removía un poco.

-Kurt-volvió a llamarlo al abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Aquí estoy-dijo tomando una de sus manos y notando como el moreno intentaba levantarse-Tranquilo, no te muevas-murmuró pasando una mano por su cabeza y notando que tenía un chichón en la cabeza-Te golpeaste.

-Creo que sí-dijo en un suspiro y mirando hacia arriba, topándose con los ojos azules del castaño-¿Te vieron?

-No-susurró acariciando el cabello negro-No me encontraron-murmuró con una sonrisa.

-Creí que…

-¿Me había ido?-sonrió con dulzura-Ese armario tiene un fondo falso.

-Qué oportuno-dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a moverse-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Thad puede volver-aseguró sentándose en el suelo, mientras Kurt se ponía de pie para poder ayudarlo.

-Vamos-murmuró el castaño ofreciendo una de sus manos para que se sujetara, Blaine se levantó y vio como el ojiazul comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

-Kurt-susurró a penas-Yo…

-No digas nada, no quiero saber-dijo dándole la espalda.

-Kurt yo no sabía que…-intentó decir.

-¿No sabías que Karofsky estaba metido?-dijo furioso y volteando a verlo-¡Dijiste que me protegerías de él! ¡Lo prometiste!- gritó con los ojos aguados.

-Lo sien…

-¿Lo sientes?-dijo con una media sonrisa burlesca-No has sido sincero, no lo has sido en todo este tiempo ni cuando me tenías en esa casa-dijo con amargura-Ya no te creo Blaine-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Kurt-dijo acercándose a él y tomando su rostro para que lo mirara-Sabía desde hace un año que Karofsky planeaba tu secuestro, de hecho parte del plan era que te golpeara y luego te dejara fuera de McKinley y yo te recogería, pero él tuvo miedo después de golpearte y se fue, por eso te encontraron ahí.

-Sabías lo que me harían-dijo moviendo su rostro para que lo soltara-¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad?

-¿La verdad?-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban-No es momento para…

-Lo entiendo-murmuró caminando a la puerta y tomando el pomo para abrirla-Gracias por _protegerme_-dijo con dureza- Pero veo que corro menos peligro lejos de ti-dijo seriamente-¿Me pasas las llaves de mi auto?-dijo alzando una ceja y vio como Blaine buscaba en sus bolsillos y luego se las lanzaba, el castaño las tomó en el aire-Gracias-susurró saliendo de ahí.

Una vez estuvo fuera corrió hasta su auto, no se detuvo a mirar atrás, tenía que salir lo antes posible de ahí, porque sabía que Karofsky o Thad podían estar en los alrededores esperando.

Comenzaba a despertar y no se sentía muy bien, todo giraba a su alrededor y cuando intentó levantarse sintió que un fuerte dolor llegaba a su cabeza, por lo que volvió a recostarse.

-No te muevas-escuchó que alguien decía a su lado-Te golpeaste muy fuerte-susurró sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Nick-dijo en un susurro-¿Qué…

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo con una sonrisa-¿No recuerdas nada Jeff?

-No mucho realmente-dijo intentando acomodarse.

-No te muevas-lo detuvo el castaño poniendo una mano sobre su brazo-Te llevaban a la piscina, pero cuando iban pasando por una puerta te golpeaste la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente-dijo riendo levemente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gustas por tu cabello?-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso?-murmuró extrañado.

-Digamos que ya no me gustas-dijo con una sonrisa y levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Qué?-dijo con sorpresa y levantándose de golpe de la cama para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la habitación-¡Mi cabello!- gritó desesperado.

-Como no te pudieron lanzar a la piscina con alacranes, porque no encontramos alacranes e iban a usar la piscina para la clase de natación, te raparon-dijo con una sonrisa-Nos vemos-dijo apresurado y saliendo de ahí.

-¡Nicholas!- gritó furioso y saliendo tras su pareja, pero a penas estuvo fuera sintió que un líquido caía sobre él.

-El rojo es un buen color-murmuró Wes con una sonrisa.

-Los odio-dijo quitando la pintura roja de sus ojos.

-¿Y tú crees que yo me salvé?-dijo Flint que había perdido su cabello y estaba completamente verde-Chicos-se atrevió a decir el muchacho-¿Nos perdonaron ya?-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Hace cuánto que eres Warbler?-preguntó David-Sabes que raparlos y un poco de pintura no hará que volvamos a confiar o que nos sintamos menos traicionados.

-¿O que se vuelvan a vengar?-dijo Jeff con resignación.

-Exacto, necesitaran hacer algo realmente grande y bueno para que todo esto se solucione.

-¡Pero si ya lo hicimos!- gritó Jeff sorprendido.

-Todos lo hicimos-dijo con una sonrisa Trent-Así que eso no cuenta.

-Ya veremos de qué otra forma pagan lo que han hecho-sonrió Wes pensativo y el resto de los Warblers lo imitó.

Respiraba agitado, sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo y no podía creer que hubiese salido del auto, aún no podía entender cómo lo había logrado, se sentía ahogado y asustado, por un momento se sintió en pánico y realmente eso no era para nada bueno.

Caminaba tambaleándose y no sabía en dónde se encontraba, se suponía que eso era Lima, Ohio, pero aún así tenía sus dudas, porque él jamás había ido a esa parte y todo se veía tan extraño, incluso se sentía algo perdido. Sólo debía encontrar un teléfono y llamar a alguien, su madre no era una opción, porque era poco probable que estuviera en casa, por lo que le quedaban los Hudson o Hummel, o lo que fuera, sólo necesitaba ayuda ahora mismo y un teléfono público.

Se giró para ver si el súper agente en el que confiaba Sue Sylvester lo había seguido, para su fortuna no, y ya se acercaba a la carretera, necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara, porque estaba seguro que con esas heridas no llegaría muy lejos. Vio que se aproximaba un auto y le hizo señas para que se detuviera, para su fortuna lo hizo y se subió lo más rápido que pudo en el asiento del copiloto, sin detenerse a mirar junto a quien estaba.

-¿Esto es una broma? Te acabo de salvar el trasero-escuchó que decía alguien a su lado y giró, al instante el muchacho retomó la marcha.

-¡Kurt!- gritó gratamente sorprendido.

-Me tocas un pelo y te juro que no la cuentas-murmuró molesto el castaño.

-Pero…-iba a decir, pero al instante fue detenido por el ojiazul.

-¿Crees que me olvidé de todo lo que me hiciste?-dijo acelerando y mirando como la carretera comenzaba a tener más casas a su alrededor y se internaban más en Lima.

-Yo…-susurró sorprendido.

-Ponte el cinturón, no me interesa manchar mi auto con tu sangre si es que tenemos un accidente-dijo alzando una ceja y sin mirarlo.

-Kurt realmente…

-¿Lo sientes?-dijo con los ojos levemente aguados-No tienes ni idea de lo que tuve que pasar, no sé con qué descaro vienes a decirme que lo sientes, cuando no eras tú el que no se podía levantar por las mañanas por miedo a encontrarte.

-Me siento muy mal por todo…

-Ni tú lo crees, Noah-dijo con seriedad-Dime que quien te dejó tan golpeado te hizo lo mismo que tú a mí.

-No-susurró mirándose los rasguños en los brazos y piernas, algo de sangre en la camisa y un severo moretón en una de sus mejillas.

-Lástima-dijo sin tomarle mayor importancia.

-Perdóname por todo-susurró intentando poner una mano sobre el brazo del castaño.

-Me tocas te bajas, no permitiré que me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima, te juro que si me haces algo no la cuentas-amenazó furioso-¿O no recuerdas la última vez que me tuviste?-dijo evitando que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas-¿Cómo decías?-dijo con una sonrisa amarga-¿A tu merced?-alzó una ceja y se limpió una lagrimaba que bajaba por su mejilla, era mejor volver a mirar el camino.

_Flash Back_

_Ese había sido un día muy agitado, algo para no recordar realmente, porque había recibido un granizado, lo tiraron tres veces al basurero, lo habían encerrado en el armario de deportes por dos horas y por si fuera poco lo pusieron en las duchas del equipo de fútbol y le habían robado su ropa, de hecho ahora salía de ahí y por lo mismo no había podido irse a casa, no tenía nada que ponerse y eso hacía las cosas más complicadas todavía, porque tenía que esperar a que todos se fueran de McKinley para poder salir de ahí y llegar a su auto, una vez estuviera en su vehículo no sería problema porque ahí tenía otro cambio de ropa, bueno un pantalón y una polera al menos, eso sería suficiente para volver a casa de forma digna o que pasara algo desapercibido lo sucedido en la escuela._

_Una vez fuera de las regaderas caminó hasta la parte del vestuario, pero antes de siquiera poder salir vio que la puerta estaba completamente cerrada, no quería ni pensar que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para que alguien lo encontrara, por favor que eso no sucediera, golpeó un par de veces la puerta roja y nada, se quedó apoyado en ella y sintió unos pasos a sus espaldas._

_-Realmente eres blanco ¿no has pensado en broncearte? No te vendría mal-escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas y tembló en ese momento, no quería voltear. Primero, porque estaba desnudo, segundo porque reconocía esa voz y a cada instante le temía más y más._

_-¿Tú...-dijo nervioso y abrazándose a sí mismo._

_-¿Yo cerré todo esto, escondí tu ropa y te lancé a las duchas?-dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a él-Sí, Kurt, yo lo hice._

_-¿Por qué?-murmuró girando a verlo y notando que estaba casi encima de él._

_-Porque Noah Puckerman siempre obtiene lo que quiere-dijo tocando un hombro del castaño y bajando su mano hasta la cadera del muchacho-Y tú eres algo que no he podido conseguir._

_-¿Eres…-intentaba preguntar, pero sentía su voz temblar y el miedo lo estaba inundando-gay?-dijo casi en un hilo de voz._

_-No, pero ya nos hemos divertido otras veces ¿o no la has pasado bien Kurt?-dijo poniendo una mano en su trasero y pegando su cuerpo al del ojiazul._

_-Sabes que no-dijo casi en un susurro y sintiéndose aplastado, realmente tenía miedo y sentía que en esa oportunidad todo sería mucho peor, sería más malo que otras veces, sentía que no saldría bien de ahí y se aterraba de solo pensarlo._

_-Yo sí me divierto-dijo desabrochando su cinturón, bajando sus pantalones y ropa interior, expuso su miembro y se pegó al cuerpo del castaño, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran con fuerza y se comenzaran a excitar-¿Te gusta?-dijo con una sonrisa y abrazándolo con fuerza-¡Oh, sí!-gimió sonoramente._

_-Su…-de alguna forma su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, pero se sentía asqueado con eso y no quería excitarse, pero no podía contener a su cuerpo-suéltame-rogó sintiendo como las lágrimas caían rápidamente por su rostro._

_-¿Por qué?-murmuró en su oído- Nos estamos divirtiendo y tu cuerpo me lo comprueba-dijo bajando una mano y tomando el miembro del ojiazul-Tú la estás pasando bien y yo también-dijo escuchando un gemido por parte del castaño-Vez, no me equivoqué-dijo tomándolo por las caderas y volteándolo._

_-¡Suéltame!- gritó entrando en pánico, no podía hacerle eso, no podía, temblaba por completo, pero aún así se movía y luchaba para que lo soltara._

_-Pero si la estamos pasando bien-susurró en su oído y sintió como le daba un fuerte codazo en el estómago y lo hacía perder aire, se sujetó el abdomen un momento, en el que Kurt corrió a un lado, tenía que encontrar algo para defenderse o para salir de ahí, pero no había ido muy lejos cuando sintió que era empujado y caía sobre un banco, su pecho quedó pegado al frío metal y sintió como Puck se subía sobre él-Te gustará-susurró en su oído y metió un dedo en el trasero del castaño, moviéndolo de forma circular y con su otra mano tomaba el miembro del ojiazul, necesitaba estimularlo de alguna forma, porque sus gemidos eran similares a los de una chica ¿por qué no aprovecharlo también?_

_-Déjame-gimió intentando despegarse de él._

_-Tranquilo-dijo sacando el dedo de su interior y posicionándose sobre el castaño-Dolerá, pero luego lo disfrutarás tanto como yo-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-No, no, no-repetía en pequeños susurros, eso era horrible, no podía estar pasando-por favor-dijo en un murmullo inaudible._

_-¡Kurt!- escuchó que alguien gritaba desde fuera de los camarines, golpeaba la puerta y gritaba-¡Kurt!- volvieron a escuchar._

_-¡Mercedes!- gritó el castaño con todas sus fueras._

_¡La puerta está cerrada!- aseguró la morena-¡Abriremos de inmediato!-gritó desde el otro lado, al parecer estaba con más gente._

_-Kurt-dijo Puckerman sobre él-Esta me la pagarás, no te has salvado aún-susurró en su oído y se levanto de sobre él, se volvió a esconder en el lugar en el que estaba en un comienzo, dentro de un casillero._

_El castaño sólo se abrazó a sí mismo sobre la banca y comenzó a llorar, no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de suceder._

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿Crees que lo olvidé?-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Hey, lo siento realmente…-iba a decir Puck.

-¿Lo sientes?-dijo riendo-Sabes que no es así, pero te diré algo, Noah-dijo casi con desprecio-Ahora no me tocas.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido por la amenaza y vio como el castaño abría un poco su chaqueta mostrando una pistola.

-No estoy desprotegido, esta vez el que manda soy yo-susurró seriamente- A menos que quieras volver con Soter-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tú sabías de eso?-dijo mirándolo asustado.

-Nunca subestimes a un Hummel, Puckerman-murmuró con una sonrisa y aceleró, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era llegar al hospital para ver a su padre.


	40. Chapter 40

Habían pasado dos días y no tenían noticias de él, hace dos días a Jenny se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que Kurt se fuera con Blaine y desde entonces no tenía idea de dónde estaban, ya habían buscado por todo Lima, pero ningún rastro. Se estaban desesperando y ver como la condición de Burt no mejoraba hacía las cosas mucho peores.

-Carole-murmuró Andrea entrando a la cocina.

-No es su culpa, así que basta de disculpas-murmuró la mujer cansada de escuchar lo mismo cada cinco minutos.

-No es eso-susurró Andrea-Tienes que ver esto-dijo algo intranquila, ya ni sabía cómo actuar ante la mujer, porque realmente era su culpa el que Kurt no estuviera con ellos nuevamente.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta la sala de la casa. Ahí estaban Finn, Blaine y Jenny, el primero golpeaba al pelinegro y la muchacha sólo trataba de que su sobrino soltara al recién llegado.

-¡Déjalo!

-¡Sé que tiene a Kurt! ¿Quién más se lo llevaría? Por culpa de este imbécil Kurt no está con nosotros, por él todo está mal de nuevo-dijo furioso y sin detener los golpes que le propinaba al pelinegro, quien no hacía mucho por defenderse.

Carole sólo atinó a acercarse e intentar entender algo de lo que ahí pasaba, pero cuando nadie reparó en ella optó por preguntar lo que le daba vueltas de hace muchas horas.

-¿Por qué te lo llevaste de nuevo?-dijo con lágrimas a punto de caer y mirando seriamente a Blaine, quien veía un poco borroso y se sentía muy mal, realmente era una pésima idea ir hasta la casa de los Hummel a saber de Kurt, nunca tuvo que haber golpeado siquiera.

-Yo no…

-¡No mientas!- lo volvió a golpear Finn en el estómago, aunque tenía una pierna lesionada eso no le impedía tener sujeto al pelinegro para golpearlo.

-No…-iba a decir pero comenzó a escupir sangre, realmente se sentía mareado y no tardó en caer inconsciente al suelo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-susurró Carole acercándose al ojimiel y mirándolo más de cerca, no podía ayudarlo porque aún traía el brazo enyesado.

-Le di su merecido-dijo el futbolista seriamente-No merecía…

-Eres un bruto-murmuró Jenny furiosa-No eres más que un bruto-dijo molesta y le hizo un gesto a Andrea para que se acercara-Hay que llevarlo a una cama y curar las heridas, no podemos dejar que se muera.

-¿A quién le importa que viva?-dijo despectivamente el joven Hudson.

-¿No quieres saber dónde está Kurt?-dijo alzando una ceja Jenny, vio como Finn respondía afirmativamente-Bien, Einstein para eso lo necesitas vivo, porque él es el único que nos puede decir dónde está-dijo viendo como Andrea lo llevaba a la habitación de huéspedes de la casa.

-Esperemos que lo haga, porque sino…-amenazaba Finn.

-Tienes prohibido acercarte a él-dijo Carole molesta-Te lo advierto-dijo seriamente y se fue hasta el cuarto en donde Andrea había dejado a Blaine.

A penas entró vio como el muchacho reposaba sobre la cama, se acercó a él y pudo ver que estaba tranquilo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el rostro levemente inflamado y si su cara se encontraba así no quería ni pensar en cómo había dejado Finn el resto de su cuerpo, porque realmente le había pegado fuerte.

-Fue un bruto-susurró Andrea tomando un botiquín que estaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

-Lo sé-suspiró cansada Carole y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto a Blaine-Será mejor curar sus heridas.

-Al menos las que vemos, porque estoy segura que le dejó más de un hueso roto.

-Esperemos que no sea así.

-Por cierto-murmuró Andrea poniendo el botiquín sobre la cama-¿Quién está con Burt?

-Iré a verlo en una hora más y de momento está ahí la entrenadora Beitse.

-¿Por qué ella?-dijo seriamente y frunciendo el ceño.

-Nos ha ayudado en todo y ahora quiso estar con él, pero iré para reemplazarla, de alguna forma tomamos turnos.

-Al menos no están solos.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo-dijo con una sonrisa y comenzaron a sanar las heridas de Blaine, realmente demorarían con eso.

Comenzó a despertar, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba y eso realmente lo tenía algo confundido, porque esa no era la casa en la que vivió con Kurt, tampoco era una prisión, no era el departamento de las tías del joven Hummel y… ya no se le ocurrían más lugares, lo mejor sería intentar levantarse y salir de ahí.

-Mierda-susurró a penas intentó mover una pierna.

-No te muevas-dijo Jenny sentada en una silla a su lado.

-¿Qué…-iba a decir el pelinegro sorprendido, pero no logró decir más.

-Finn te golpeó hasta que te dejó inconsciente-dijo con una mueca en el rostro-Carole y Andrea curaron tus heridas.

-Debo…

-Ya les agradecerás, por ahora debes descansar, pero quiero hablar contigo-dijo seriamente.

-Te escucho-murmuró mirándola con atención, aunque le dolía la cara y sentía como si le hubiese pasado un camión por encima.

-¿Dónde está Kurt?-dijo con seriedad y levantándose de su lugar.

-No lo sé-murmuró mirándola sorprendido. Jenny caminó hasta la puerta y le puso llave, haría que Blaine hablara a toda costa y nadie los interrumpiría.

-¿Por qué te saliste de la carretera?-dijo seriamente y apoyándose en la puerta.

-Yo… lo hice para proteger a Kurt-susurró algo extrañado-¿Dónde está él?-dijo intentando incorporarse.

-¿No sabes?-dijo sentándose a su lado y mirándolo con atención, algo no calzaba en todo eso-No lo…

-No lo secuestre nuevamente si a eso te refieres-dijo frunciendo el ceño con molestia-Si me salí de la carretera fue porque nos seguían-dijo con seguridad-Me desvié e ingresamos al bosque, una vez ahí entramos en una cabaña.

-¿Quiénes los seguían?-dijo Jenny sorprendida.

-David Karofsky y Thad Harwood.

-Pero…-dijo extrañada.

-Ellos se aliaron con mi padre y ahora buscan eliminar a Kurt y vengarse de Burt.

-¿David Karofsky?-dijo sin comprender-Él trajo a Kurt de vuelta a casa.

-Parte del plan es que todos crean que es bueno, que es un santo-dijo amargamente-no saben que es un monstruo y él estuvo detrás del secuestro-dijo fríamente-El día en que me lleve a Kurt fue David quien lo golpeó hasta el cansancio, lo hizo para que yo me lo pudiera llevar, todo estaba planeado.

-Thad es el que violó a Kurt ¿no?-dijo Jenny suavemente y vio como los ojos miel se ponían vidriosos.

-Sí, fue mi culpa yo…

-No quiero saber de eso ahora-susurró en un suspiro-Quiero saber dónde está Kurt.

-No lo sé-dijo mirándola con atención-David y Thad llegaron a la cabaña y Kurt se escondió en un armario, ellos creyeron que él había escapado y lo buscaron por el bosque, pero cuando vieron que no estaba se fueron, después Kurt salió de su escondite y se molestó conmigo-dijo casi en un hilo de voz-No lo volví a ver, sé que se fue en su auto, pero nada más-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Eso fue hace dos días-dijo la psicóloga con seriedad-Desde entonces que no aparece.

-Creí que iría al hospital a ver a su padre-dijo el pelinegro en un murmullo.

-No ha aparecido y no tenemos rastro de él.

-Hay que…-iba a levantarse, pero Jenny lo detuvo-Tengo que ir, por mi culpa él no está-rogó desesperado.

-Tú descansa, a penas estés listo te nos unes en la búsqueda de momento te quedas aquí.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros-dijo seriamente-Ahora seguiremos hablando porque necesito saber qué ocurrió con Kurt cuando lo tuviste prisionero y todo lo que ha planeado tu padre-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fríamente-No quiero más sorpresas, así que no sales de aquí hasta que no me digas la verdad.

-¿Realmente tienes tiempo?-suspiró con pesar.

-Todo el tiempo del mundo, así que comienza-dijo poniéndole toda su atención.

-Por cierto-murmuró mirando por primera vez su cuerpo-¿La tobillera que llevaba puesta?-dijo viendo vendaje en sus piernas y brazos.

-Sigue ahí, Andrea trató de quitarla, pero no pudo ¿por qué la tienes?

-Será mejor que comience a hablar, porque realmente no podría explicarlo de una vez.

-Te escucho-dijo comprensivamente y vio como Blaine suspiraba con pesar, eso sería muy largo de contar.

Ahora más que nunca quería que lo lanzaran en alacranes calientes, porque lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros no era algo muy lindo que digamos ¿A quién se le ocurría ponerlos dentro de un barril, lanzarlos al agua y luego prenderle fuego al barril a ver si lograban salir con vida? Sinceramente se habían vuelto locos y esa ya era la tercera vez que le tocaba salir de ese pequeño barril y sentía que no le quedaban fuerzas, si lo tenía que hacer de nuevo se moriría dentro.

-Suficiente-declaró Wes viendo las ropas quemadas de sus dos compañeros-Ahora pasemos a la siguiente prueba-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Prueba?-dijo indignado Flint-¿Creen que somos concursantes o algo por el estilo? Porque realmente esto fue más que suficiente, no tenemos que entregarles nuestras vidas por una simple traición, no es para tanto-declaró cansado.

-¿No es para tanto?-dijo Trent sorprendido-Por favor, traicionas a un Warblers y no puedes volver a ser uno…

-A menos que hagan la iniciación Warbler-sonrió David.

-¿Y esto no era la iniciación?-dijo Jeff cansado.

-No, este era el castigo ¿quieren iniciarse como Warblers?-dijo Wes sonriente-¿O seguimos con los castigos?

-Iniciación-respondieron ambos muchachos de una vez.

-Muy bien-dijo Wes con una gran sonrisa y todos los Warblers corrieron a formarse a espaldas del asiático, todos los que estaban en patio de la Academia Dalton sabían lo que significaba una iniciación Warbler, era un momento de respeto y solemnidad, donde cualquier error era sancionado con la salida del grupo y que el que decidiera ser parte nuevamente tendría que soportar todo lo que ellos impusieran.

Todos estaban en silencio, hasta que Nick, David y Trent se movieron de sus lugares y se pudieron junto a Wes, quien estaba serio y observaba a Jeff y Flint.

-Son 3 pruebas-dijo el castaño mirando a sus dos compañeros.

-Una la hará sólo Flint y la otra sólo Jeff-dijo el moreno con seriedad.

-La tercera la realizaran juntos y de no cumplir no entran al grupo nuevamente-sentenció Trent con sus manos en la espalda al igual que sus compañeros.

-Aceptamos-respondieron los dos muchachos tranquilamente-¿Cuál es la primera?

-Por cierto-dijo Wes con una sonrisa-Si Flint fracasa en su prueba ambos fracasan y lo mismo se aplica para Jeff, porque necesitan conseguir las dos cosas que les pediremos en las primeras pruebas para hacer la tercera.

-Lo haremos-lo dijeron seguros, pero no querían ni pensar en qué cosa se les habían ocurrido a sus compañeros, porque muchas veces fueron ellos los que tuvieron que iniciar a muchos de los que estaban en ese lugar y sabían que no era nada divertido y su vida corría serio peligro, sobre todo si se trataba de los Warblers, nunca eran muy buenos que digamos.

-¡Señor Montgomery!-escucharon que un inspector llamaba desde el pasillo que daba de ese jardín a los salones de la Academia. David caminó rápidamente hasta el lugar y sus compañeros lo esperaron en silencio, cuando volvió lo vieron más pálido que nunca.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Jeff acercándose y todos lo imitaron.

-Es una carta de Thad-susurró abriendo el sobre-Dios mío-dijo tras leer algunas líneas.

-Yo leeré-dijo Wes arrebatándole la carta-_Warblers, les agradezco por haberme ayudado a entrar a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson, por haber enviado a Burt al hospital y dejado a Carole y Finn heridos, realmente han sido una gran ayuda, pero necesito un último gran favor_-leía el asiático sin creer lo que decía ese papel-_Mañana por la noche los esperaré en la casa que Blaine usó en Westerville, allí les diré cuál es nuestro próximo pasó, pero esto es lo último. Ya saben qué sucederá si no van, afectuosamente Thad_-terminó de leer Wes y al mirar a sus compañeros sólo vio miedo, no podían creer que aún no se zafaban de las locuras del pelinegro, pero ahora más que nunca debían obedecer, porque sino todo se saldría de control.

No podía creer que hubiesen fallado de nuevo, les daba las instrucciones de una forma y esperaba que fuesen competentes y cumplieran todo, pero no. Siempre fallaban, realmente David Karofsky y Thad Harwood eran una muy mala inversión, porque hasta ahora le habían traído más líos de los que esperaba.

-¡No lo voy a matar!- alegaba Dave furioso y mirando de frente a James Anderson.

-Es necesario-aseguró manteniéndose en su posición.

-No lo haré-dijo el futbolista cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza-No voy a matar a Kurt, se suponía que él correría a mis brazos después de tu venganza y aún no lo veo aquí-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-Nada es fácil, muchacho, sobre todo si se trata del amor-aseveró el hombre con seriedad-Te recomiendo que no esperes que ese niñito corra hasta ti.

-Está enamorado de Blaine-interfirió Thad.

-Eliminemos a Blaine y…-decía Dave con simpleza.

-Es una opción, yo al menos no tengo problemas con eso-aseguró James.

-¡No! Por ningún motivo eliminarán a Blaine ¿Acaso se les olvidó quién fue el que planeó todo?

-Fui yo-susurró James.

-No-Thad negó seriamente-Fue Blaine y lo sabes, él armó todo esto, a él se le ocurrió lo del secuestro y todo lo que siguió a eso, nosotros sólo hicimos las cosas y tú-miró despectivamente a James-Tomaste el mando de todo esto cuando viste que se enamoró de Kurt-dijo amargamente.

-Se había descontrolado y perdió el horizonte de esto, cuando estás en medio de una venganza no existen las distracciones, nada ni nadie puede llamar tu atención.

-Por eso pagará-aseguró Dave-Yo me encargaré de eliminarlo.

-¿Sí?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona Thad- si tú le tocas un solo pelo a Blaine yo me encargaré de que Kurt Hummel muera al instante, no permitiré que le hagas daño, eso será lo último que hagas-lo amenazó furioso.

-Intenta detenerme-susurró empuñando sus manos-Porque si te atreves a acercarte a Kurt te mato y no lo dudaré por nada del mundo.

-Te quiero ver-dijo con una sonrisa y vio como el futbolista miraba algo desorientado y poniéndose pálido-¿Te sientes mal, Dave?-dijo con sarcasmo-¿Será el agua que acabas de beber?-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Cuando tú intentes hacer algo en mi contra no sabrás lo que yo hice para eliminarte, porque no piensas ni actúas como yo, no tienes idea de cómo tomar venganza y hacer que todos hagan lo que mandas-dijo viendo como se acercaba a un sillón para sentarse-Por cierto no te morirás, pero para la próxima no te perdono la vida.

-Maldito-susurró Dave cerrando los ojos con fuerza, todo le daba vueltas.

-Ya estás advertido, si te acercas a Blaine te mueres.

-Vaya-suspiró Anderson con una mueca-Nadie tocará a Kurt ni a Blaine, porque mi idea no es que se destruyan ahora, si quieren después de que todos nos zafemos de esto pueden matarse, pero de momento tenemos que estar unidos-dijo con seriedad.

-Lo haremos así-aseguró Thad con una sonrisa y sentándose junto a Dave en el sillón.

-Bien-dijo James mirándolos seriamente-Necesito que vayan donde Burt y lo eliminen, no dejaré que siga con vida, porque ahora los planes cambiaron.

-Está en coma ¿qué más daño que ese?

-¿Acaso no piensas, Dave?-dijo sonriente Thad-Elimina a Carole y a Finn y todo estará listo-sonrió el pelinegro y vio como James afirmaba con la cabeza.

-No podemos…-el futbolista estaba sorprendido nunca pensó que llegarían a esas instancias.

-Es necesario y eso haremos, ahora ellos son el blanco, el que falle se va a arrepentir-dijo James seriamente y caminó a otra habitación de la casa.

-Ya escuchaste, yo iré por Carole y tú por Finn, no hay más opción que esa-dijo Thad saliendo del lugar.

Había escuchado todo lo que tenía para decir Blaine y hasta ahora no podía creer que confirmara lo que Kurt le había contado, nadie mentía y ninguna de las cosas dichas eran inventadas. Podía asegurar que había visto casi todas las facetas del pelinegro, porque en todo ese rato había llorado y reído con algunas cosas, así como muchas veces tuvo que hacer una pausa porque el dolor de las costillas rotas y algunas heridas no le permitían hablar más.

-Gracias-susurró Blaine tomando un calmante que le había traído Andrea en ese momento.

-De nada ¿ya terminaron?-preguntó dirigiéndose hacia Jenny.

-No, aún faltan cosas que aclarar, pero en sí sé todo lo que pasó en esa casa y ahora más que nunca entiendo a Kurt.

-¿Tiene Síndrome de Estocolmo o no?

-Sí, pero descubrí que Blaine tiene otro tipo de Síndrome-dijo mirando al pelinegro, quien no lograba entender por qué sacaba esa deducción.

-Por cierto soy psicóloga y me dedico a esto-dijo con una sonrisa y notando la sorpresa en la mirada del ojimiel-Tienes Síndrome de Lima.

-¿Síndrome de Lima?-respondió sin entender.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Lo inventaste recién?-dijo Andrea mirando extrañada a su pareja.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa y bajando la mirada, suspiró con fuerza y miró nuevamente a Blaine-El Síndrome de Lima es totalmente contrario al de Estocolmo, es cuando el secuestrador se vuelve compasivo y ayuda con sus necesidades al secuestrado, pero eso no evita que pueda actuar con agresividad y ser impulsivo.

-Pero yo…

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Kurt?-dijo seriamente Jenny-¿Antes o después de que lo secuestraste?

-Después-susurró en un hilo de voz-Casi un mes después, porque siempre que trataba de acercarme era todo una actuación.

-Ahí tienes-dijo con amargura Jenny-Kurt sí tuvo Estocolmo, porque se enamoró de Blaine-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero digamos que se le _pasó_ cuando escapó, pero el querer defenderlo y hacer que su condena fuera menor provocó que sí tuviera Estocolmo.

-Déjame ver si entiendo-murmuró Andrea mirando a Jenny-Kurt tuvo Estocolmo cuando estaba encerrado, pero al escapar ya no lo tenía ¿cierto?-dijo mirando a su pareja.

-Sí.

-Pero lo tuvo después, porque defendió a Blaine ante el FBI y porque fueron tan descarados como para tener sexo en nuestro departamento como si fuese de ellos-dijo con una sonrisa divertida y viendo el fuerte sonrojo de Blaine.

-Exacto.

-Por ello deduzco que Kurt y Blaine son dos par de enamorados que aman el sexo desenfrenado y que sus síndromes quedaron en esa casa-dijo esperando una aprobación por parte de Jenny.

-Sí, eso es lo que quise decir.

-¡Al fin te entiendo!- dijo triunfante Andrea. En ese momento golpearon a la puerta y vieron entrar a Carole al lugar.

-Chicas-dijo mirándolas-Necesito que vengan rápido-susurró y ambas notaron que tenía las manos manchadas con sangre.

Andrea se adelantó mientras Jenny caminaba junto a Carole, cuando llegaron a la sala vieron como Finn limpiaba las heridas de alguien sobre el sillón.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Andrea mirando al muchacho que estaba inconsciente sobre el sofá.

-Noah Puckerman, mi mejor amigo, se suponía que estaba en la cárcel-explicó Finn.

-¿Cómo llegó aquí?-preguntó Jenny ayudando a su sobrino a limpiar al muchacho.

-Escuché que tocaron el timbre, al instante abrí y Noah me cayó encima, ya estaba inconsciente, es como si alguien lo hubiese dejado en la puerta y se hubiese marchado.

-¿No había nadie afuera cuando abriste? ¿Algún vehículo?-preguntó Jenny extrañada.

-Nada-susurró viendo como su compañero se movía un poco, quejándose por las heridas.

-No tiene nada grave-murmuró Jenny-sólo un par de rasguños.

-¿Nadie lo torturó?-preguntó Finn extrañado.

-No-dijo Jenny con seriedad-Me atrevería a decir que estas heridas se las hizo él.


	41. Chapter 41

Se suponía que Karofsky debía mantenerlo a salvo en la habitación que él había preparado. No ir a besarlo e intentar follárselo, eso no estaba en los planes y ahora no permitiría que hiciera eso, por mucho que odiara a Burt Hummel no era capaz de hacerle más daño al hijo de la mujer que amaba, porque a pesar de que Blaine había mantenido al ojiazul prisionero por tanto tiempo no era capaz de hacer que el matón que por tanto tiempo lo atormentó lo tuviera como su prostituta particular, eso nunca.

-Te vuelves a acercar a él, te mato-amenazó James a Dave, quien respiraba entrecortadamente después de haber sido sujetado con fuerza por el cuello-No te acercas más a él.

-Tú fuiste quien sugirió matarlo-murmuró agitado.

-Ya no está en los planes, vamos por Burt y nada más-susurró mirando de reojo a Kurt, quien estaba en una esquina de la habitación intentando reponerse y volver a poner su ropa en orden-Disculpa por todo lo que hizo este animal-dijo James mirando al castaño-Realmente las cosas no debían ir así-susurró caminando hasta él.

-Ale… Aléjese-susurró nervioso y levemente pálido.

-No te haré daño, lo prometo-susurró ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-No me toque-murmuró pegándose a la pared.

-Tranquilo-susurró alejándose-Realmente amaba a tu madre-murmuró mirándolo de frente-Aún lo hago ¿sabes?-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando el suelo-La amo demasiado-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Lirios blancos?-murmuró el ojiazul conteniendo la respiración por un segundo, no podía ser-¿Usted deja esas flores en su tumba?-dijo en un hilo de voz, no podía ser cierto.

-Todos los jueves por la mañana-murmuró con tristeza-Fue un jueves el día que la conocí y también fue un jueves el día en que murió-dijo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, hace tanto que no se sentía así.

-¿Por qué… -aunque pareciera obvio tenía que preguntar, tenía que aclarar esa duda-¿Por qué quiere dañar a mi padre?

-Me quitó a tu madre, yo la amaba y ella a mí-susurró empuñando sus manos-Pero apareció tu padre y destruyó todo lo que teníamos, ella era feliz a mi lado, pero no sé qué le vio-dijo furioso.

-¿Nunca…-le costaba hablar, ya estaba más repuesto, pero mirar a la cara a ese hombre le daba pánico-¿Nunca pensó que ella era feliz?-dijo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-No, no podía ser feliz con él, es un tonto-dijo furioso-Un estúpido que se ganó a la bonita de la escuela, que se ganó el premio mayor por ser un tarado.

-Mi padre no es un tarado y mucho menos mi madre un trofeo-dijo furioso el castaño-Ella lo amaba y él a ella-dijo decidido-Que sea un egoísta y no haya sabido ver eso es otra cosa, pero por ningún motivo mi padre es estúpido-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-No sabe nada de nosotros.

-Eso ya no importa-dijo cansado el pelinegro-Lo importante ahora es que tu padre las va a pagar, y por si no lo sabías está en coma en el hospital, hoy mis muchachos darán el golpe final y puedes despedirte de él-dijo con una gran sonrisa y dándole la espalda-Sólo te puedo prometer que no sufrirás ningún daño, que no permitiré que este animal se te acerque-susurró mirando a Karofsky, quien se había puesto de pie y estaba junto a la puerta.

-¿Me puedo ir?-se atrevió a preguntar el ojiazul.

-Sí-dijo casi en un murmullo-tu auto está afuera, me encargué de que le pusieran combustible y lo limpiaran, porque no es muy lindo que tenga sangre en el asiento del copiloto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hicieron con Puck?-murmuró el castaño preocupado.

-Aún no entiendo la obsesión que tenía tu madre con recoger gente que la pasaba mal, por lo mismo no entiendo por qué tuvo compasión de Hummel, tienes lo mismo que ella, no importa el daño que te hagan basta sólo una acción para que los perdones-dijo empuñando sus manos y mirándolo altivo-Ese tal Noah Puckerman te salvó un par de veces de este animal-dijo apuntando a Karofsky-Y tú dejaste que te hiciera lo que él quisiera.

-Yo no…-dijo bajando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

-Sé que tú no querías que te tocara ni que te obligara a practicarle sexo oral.

-¿Cómo sabe…

-Mis chicos cubrieron toda tu vida, lo sé todo de ti, todo. Incluso más de lo que sabe Blaine, a él sólo le informamos lo necesario, porque él no tiene idea de lo que te hacía Puckerman, sólo sabe lo que vio un par de veces en cuanto a Dave. A pesar de todo defiendes a ese sujeto, sé que te vengaste de él enviándolo a prisión junto a ese agente pervertido, del que ya me encargué personalmente, tuviste que haber visto cómo le rompí la cara y sólo obtuve como agradecimiento el pánico que Noah me mostró, porque ni las gracias se atrevió a dar cuando lo salvé-murmuró furioso.

-¿Necesita el agradecimiento de alguien para saber que hizo una buena acción?-dijo el castaño seriamente, sabía que no debía creerle todo a ese tipo, pero tenía una capacidad para mandar y dominar increíble, por ello iba a frenar lo antes posible las cosas, sino pronto sería él mismo quien creería en sus palabras.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero por cortesía se debe agradecer.

-Dudo que una casi violación y un rescate forzado cuenten como cortesía-dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Eres inteligente, muchacho-dijo con una sonrisa-Tuviste que ser mi hijo, no de ese estúpido.

-Soy inteligente gracias a él-dijo seriamente-Burt Hummel es quien me ha criado así y se lo agradezco, sin él no sé qué habría sido de mí-dijo con fuerza y orgulloso de su padre.

-Sin él tendrías viva a tu madre, porque si yo hubiese estado con ella habría hecho lo imposible por salvarla.

-¿Cree que mi padre no lo hizo?-dijo altivo-Hasta el día de hoy él paga los gastos que hizo por ella, vinieron médicos de muchos lugares para poder salvarla, para hacer que viviera un poco más, pero mi padre jamás escatimó en gastos, nunca pensó en el mañana, siempre estuvo pendiente de lo que mi madre necesitaba.

-Se casó con otra, eligió a la primera que se puso en su puerta.

-¿La primera?-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca-No tiene idea de cuántas mujeres trataron de entrar en su vida y él no lo permitió, cuántas personas ha rechazado porque no me querían, a cuántas personas él ha tenido que odiar por mi causa, no tiene idea de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, por eso yo busqué a Carole, ella es una mujer excelente para mi padre, lo sé-dijo seriamente-Después de mi madre ella es la mejor y mi padre merece ser feliz como lo era hasta hace unos meses-dijo empuñando sus manos.

-No sabes que vives una mentira.

-No es más grande que la suya al menos-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo extrañado y viendo como Kurt caminaba a la salida.

-Mi padre no ha tenido que secuestrar ni golpear gente para obtener lo que quiere, sólo a punta de esfuerzo y sacrificio, no le ha sido necesario más, por eso éramos felices, en cambio usted vive amargado y sin nada que lo haga feliz-dijo mirando por un segundo a Dave- Dígame ¿después de vengarse de mi padre, qué tendrá a cambio?-dijo esperando por una respuesta.

-Yo…-dijo pensativo James, pero no sabía qué decir.

-Eso pensé-susurró Kurt y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, tenía que subir a su auto y dirigirse al hospital, no podía dejar pasar una hora más lejos de su padre, porque hace tres días que Karofsky lo había sacado de la carretera con su camioneta y lo había llevado hasta esa casona que estaba en algún punto de Westerville, eso según le había comentado Dave.

Si no le terminaba de romper la cara era porque estaba su madre, sus tías y un par de enfermeras en el lugar; pero no podía creer cómo habían llevado a Blaine hasta el mismo hospital en el que habían ingresado a Burt y Noah, eso no era aceptable, porque ese sujeto secuestró a su hermanastro y ahora con descaro venía a preguntar dónde estaba, tuvo que haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Ni lo pienses-dijo Carole a su lado y sujetándolo por un brazo.

-¿Qué?-dijo seriamente.

-Sé en lo que estás pensando, pero no permitiré que te acerques a Blaine.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?-preguntó directamente, no comprendía a su madre.

-No lo defiendo, pero entiendo por qué ha hecho ciertas cosas.

-¿Por ejemplo secuestrar a Kurt?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-No creo que él haya sido capaz de todo esto-dijo seriamente y viendo como las enfermeras revisaban al pelinegro.

-Estoy seguro de que es capaz de más.

-No dijiste lo mismo de Noah-dijo su madre seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo serio.

-Escuché como te contaba lo que le hizo a Kurt durante todo este tiempo, incluso esa muchacha que anda siempre con él lo encubrió ¿acaso recién te enteras de que Noah abusaba de Kurt o lo sabías desde antes?-dijo encarando a su hijo y sintiendo hervir su sangre por un momento, no podía creer que Finn fuera capaz de esconder algo como eso.

-Yo…-dijo empuñando sus manos-Recién me enteré, pero no soy capaz de hacerle nada…-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-dijo seriamente su madre.

-Estuvieron a punto de violarlo en la cárcel donde estaba y todo lo planeó Kurt.

-Lo dudo-dijo seriamente Carole-Kurt no planearía algo así, tal vez sabía lo que le ocurriría, pero de ahí a planearlo imposible-aseguró seriamente.

-No puedo odiar a Noah, aunque quiera-dijo seriamente.

-Fuiste capaz de golpear a un completo desconocido porque secuestró a tu hermanastro y no eres capaz hacer algo con él que abusó de él reiteradas veces, eres increíble-dijo furiosa.

-No tienes idea de lo que he hecho.

-Por eso no estoy muy segura de si me dices la verdad-dijo alejándose de él-Estoy casi segura que tú ya sabías de lo que pasaba con Kurt.

-Es posible-admitió bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Sabías?-susurró la mujer volviendo a su lado y mirándolo furiosa-Responde-dijo seriamente.

-Un mes antes de que Kurt fuera secuestrado-murmuró lo más bajo que pudo-Yo…-intentaba decir, pero sentía que no le salía la voz-Yo vi como Puck acorralaba a Kurt en los vestuarios y lo…

-¿Pudiste guardarte eso tanto tiempo y no terminas la frase?-dijo seriamente, por un momento sintió que ese no era su hijo, que era un completo extraño.

-Lo tocó y lo estaba obligando a hacer lo mismo-susurró sintiendo como su voz se quebraba.

-¿Por qué no hablaste o por qué no hiciste nada en ese momento?-dijo con seriedad y sintiéndose realmente dolida.

-Porque…-iba a decir, su voz realmente no aguantaba.

-¿Creíste que por ser gay lo merecía?-dijo Kurt a su lado. Finn y Carole lo miraron sorprendidos, no lo habían visto llegar.

-¡Kurt!-gritó Andrea y corrió a abrazarlo, estaban en una habitación del hospital y Blaine ya estaba dormido.

-Es mejor que salgamos-dijo Jenny caminando hasta ellos, a lo que todos los que se encontraban ahí fueron al pasillo. Una vez ahí todos observaban al castaño, se veía bien y parecía no haber sufrido ningún accidente.

-¿Dónde está papá?-dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

-En el tercer piso, en la habitación 395-dijo Carole en un susurro y vio como su hijastro corría en esa dirección, parecía calmado en un segundo y ahora iba desesperado, sus tías lo siguieron, mientras Finn y su madre se quedaron fuera de la habitación de Blaine, tenían que terminar esa conversación, porque las cosas no podían quedar así, no si era Kurt el que estaba involucrado en todo eso.

-¿Lo que dijo es cierto?-preguntó la mujer con seriedad, pero no recibió respuesta-¿Por ser gay creíste que merecía lo que hizo Noah?-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban.

-Sí-murmuró bajando la mirada-Lo siento.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón a mí, tienes que hablar con Kurt-dijo seriamente y sintiendo como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho?-susurró decepcionada.

-No.

-¿Tus compañeros sabían?

-Se enteraron hace unos días-susurró el futbolista.

-Pero como Puck estaba en la cárcel no pudieron hacer nada.

-Atacaron a Lauren-susurró mirando a su madre con una mueca en el rostro-Ellos no debieron…

-¿No debieron pelear por Kurt cuando su hermanastro no fue capaz?-dijo aún molesta-No esperaba algo así, realmente no-dijo seriamente y entró en la habitación de Blaine, no podía seguir mirando a la cara a su hijo, porque aunque no abusó de Kurt, era un encubridor y permitió que sufriera durante semanas y no hizo nada.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, porque una vez estuvo en la puerta de la habitación de su padre vio como dos chicos que ya había visto antes estaban junto a él. Ellos voltearon a verlo y caminaron hacia él.

-Kurt Hummel-dijo Wes-Es un gusto verte de nuevo-sonrió con suavidad.

-No tienes idea lo necesario que era hablar contigo-dijo David con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Los envió James Anderson-dijo furioso y empuñando sus manos, por un momento miró la cama y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, nuevamente veía a su padre en esas condiciones, otra vez tendría que pasar por la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo despertaría.

-Sí y ya cumplimos con nuestra parte-sonrieron ambos muchachos.

-¿Ya acabaron con mi padre?-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No es lo que parece-aclaró David-Hay que hablar, te invitamos un café-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-No-dijo molesto-Necesito saber…

-Créeme, lo mejor es que nos hagas caso-dijo seriamente Wes-Sino ya sabes lo que ocurrirá con tu padre e incluso Blaine y si quieres ese tal Puckerman, hay al menos dos de nosotros fuera de sus habitaciones también, nosotros damos una orden y acabaremos con ellos, así que nos acompañas a la cafetería o los eliminamos y acabamos pronto con todo esto.

-Vamos-dijo molesto Kurt y salió al pasillo, allí estaban sus tías esperándolo, pero al verlo con esos dos muchachos lo miraron extrañadas-Voy por un café y vengo-susurró el ojiazul con seriedad-¿Quieren algo?

-No, gracias-respondió Andrea mirando seriamente a esos muchachos-¿Quiénes…

-Somos amigos de Kurt, yo soy Wes y él es David, somos alumnos de la Academia Dalton-dijo con una sonrisa-Vinimos a ver cómo se encontraba el padre de Kurt-dijo con tranquilidad-Y queríamos hablar un rato con él.

-Vayan, es bueno que Kurt tenga amigos-dijo Jenny con una sonrisa. El ojiazul sólo sonrió y se dirigió con ambos muchachos a la cafetería, sólo esperaba que en ese sitio no lo estuviera esperando David Karofsky o en el peor de los casos Thad, porque ahí sí armaría un escándalo y no le importaría cuántos de ellos estuvieran en el hospital.

Caminaron durante unos minutos y llegaron hasta la cafetería, la cual estaba algo vacía, ya que pasaban de las 2 de la tarde y muchos seguramente estaban visitando a los pacientes, por ello no demoraron en comprar tres cafés y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la salida o cualquier persona que estuviera en el lugar.

-Los escucho-susurró el ojiazul.

-¿Para qué bando juegas?-preguntó Wes con seriedad.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kurt extrañado.

-Te vimos salir de la casa de Anderson-dijo seriamente David-¿Estás con él?

-Yo estoy con mi familia y amigos, nada más.

-¿Estás con Blaine?-preguntó el moreno con seriedad, pero vio como el castaño bajaba la mirada, al parecer las cosas no iban bien en ese aspecto.

-Yo…-suspiró cansado, realmente ese no era un tema fácil-Sí, estoy con él también-murmuró volviendo a mirarlos.

-Perfecto-dijeron ambos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo sin comprender.

-Digamos que las cosas no son lo que parecen-dijo Wes con tranquilidad-Nosotros nunca hemos estado con James Anderson, pero por cosas que nos sobrepasaron tuvimos que obedecer las órdenes de Thad Harwood ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo con suavidad.

-¿Era necesario el comentario?-dijo ácidamente y alzando una ceja molesto.

-Lo siento-dijo el asiático haciendo una mueca-El punto es que por un error que cometí en el pasado Thad ha hecho que muchos de nosotros hagamos cosas que no queremos, pero él está aliado con James Anderson y David Karofsky por eso también obedecemos en cierta forma ordenes de ellos.

-¿Y Blaine también está con ellos?-preguntó seriamente.

-Veo que no te contó la verdad-dijo el moreno seriamente.

-¿Ustedes lo harán o tengo que ir a preguntarle a él?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Lo mejor sería que lo hablaras con él-dijo con una mueca David-Pero te aseguramos que Blaine está de tu lado, sino ve como lo dejó Hudson.

-¿Finn lo golpeó?-dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, hasta que Blaine se desmayó y… aquí estamos en el hospital-suspiró Wes con una mueca.

-Tendré que hablar con Blaine entonces-dijo suavemente Kurt y tomando un poco de café, tenía que tranquilizarse.

-Pero aún no me cuentan lo que ocurre aquí.

-Ahora te diremos-susurró Wes mirando a todas partes y bajando la voz-Lo que ocurre es que todo esto es mentira-dijo mirando atentamente los ojos azules.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo sorprendido.

-Tu padre, Carole, Finn, tus tías y todos tus conocidos están aliados con nosotros-dijo seriamente a lo que el castaño alzo una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Cuándo saquearon la casa de mi padre por qué…

-Estaba planeado-dijo seriamente David.

-Pero hirieron a Carole, Finn y papá está en…-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Es todo una farsa, ellos están bien, sólo son buenos actores-dijo seriamente el moreno.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin creerlo.

-Burt Hummel está bien, y está en esa cama porque es necesario para protegerlo-dijo seriamente David-Él no está en coma, nosotros le contamos de los planes que tiene James Anderson porque no queríamos seguir haciendo daño y él acepto ayudarnos.

-Thad Harwood pertenece a ustedes, cómo…

-Él se está vengando de James Anderson por todo lo que le ha hecho a Blaine, Thad está con nosotros y sabe de todo este plan, él fue uno de los que atacó la casa de los Hummel, pero todo fue una farsa, todos actuamos para que James no se entere.

-Thad me atacó cuando Blaine me tenía secuestrado ¿eso también estaba en los planes?-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No sabemos de nada de lo que ocurrió en esa casa, no tenemos idea por qué pasaron ciertas cosas ahí, eso debes preguntárselo a Blaine o Thad directamente, pero todo lo que ocurrió fuera lo sabemos nosotros.

-¿Karofsky también está con ustedes?

-No, él está por su cuenta, aún no sabemos para qué bando juega, pero de momento nuestros enemigos son James y Karofsky, el resto estamos unidos, pero debemos guardar las apariencias, porque sabemos que si Anderson se entera las consecuencias serían terribles.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Llora por tu padre y llora por la condición de Blaine.

-Blaine sabe de todo esto ¿no?-preguntó seriamente.

-No tiene idea de nada, él sólo te quiere proteger y estará contigo en todo momento-dijo David seriamente.

-Iré a verlo-susurró bajando la mirada-Gracias por el café-dijo tomando su vaso y levantándose de su lugar, realmente todo eso era inesperado, pero debía actuar como si no supiera nada, como si todo estuviera bien y llevaba tanto tiempo aparentando que su vida estaba tranquila y no sufría abusos en la escuela que eso no sería difícil.


	42. Chapter 42

**ariam18: **Ahora se sabe la verdad, no absoluta, aún hay algunos cabos sueltos, pero todo se irá respondiendo de aquí en adelante. En cuanto a Karofsky le quedan más apariciones, así que ahí verás lo que pasa con él y Kurt. En cuanto a Puck y Finn intentaré profundizar en lo que ocurrió en los capítulos siguientes. Gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**kike. san: **Cierto esto dio una gran voltereta, pero aún no se termina. Faltan varios capítulos para el final, pero para allá vamos. De momento se cierran algunas dudas y se abren otras, pero ya son menos. Gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo!

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Lo único claro es que la farsa es la golpiza que recibió Finn, Carole y Burt, todo lo demás es cierto y pronto verás de qué forma está metida Sue en todo esto, espero que te guste lo que sigue. Gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**Marierux: **No es la idea provocarte un infarto, bueno en parte sí, pero no aún! Karofsky de momento no saldrá, Kurt ahora sabrá la verdad respecto a Blaine y tendrá una gran duda al final de este capítulo. En cuanto a Finn, ya verás pronto lo que ocurrirá con él. Exacto, lo único cierto es que Blaine ama a Kurt y Kurt ama a Blaine =) Muchas gracias por tus palabras, por leer y comentar. Qué estés muy bien y nos estamos leyendo, suerte en todo!

**Dany: **Me encanta soltar bombas, eso es cierto, pero no me gusta tardarme una semana, ya que si tardo es porque no puedo actualizar debido a los estudios. Así es, en esta historia todos tienen su lado perverso, todos. Finn es todo un caso y pronto se sabrá más respecto a lo que permitió que le hiciera Puck a Kurt. Karofsky es todo un caso, pero de momento no saldrá en este capítulo. Ahora sabrás si Blaine planeó todo o qué papel juega él en todo esto, porque ahora Kurt y Blaine conversan y se aclaran muchas dudas, incluso lo de la violación por parte de Thad. En cuanto a Thad, él está de lado de los "buenos" o al menos eso se supone. David y Wes y todos los Warblers están del lado de Blaine, por ello están tranquilos con que Kurt esté del lado de Blaine, en cuanto a besos… no habrán muchos, hay más angustia en este capítulo, pero ya luego vendrá un acercamiento más intenso =) Este fic se acerca al final, pero esos son aproximadamente 10 capítulos más, incluso podrían ser menos o más… pero esa es la cifra de capítulos que quedan. Espero que hayas tenido una muy buena semana =) nos estamos leyendo, gracias por leer y comentar! Suerte en todo!

**celina: **Gracias por tus palabras. Finn fue muy malo al no decir lo que pasaba con Kurt y Puck, al fin Burt no la pasará tan mal. Dudo mucho que James se dé cuenta de que su venganza es absurda, pero ahora se sabrá más sobre todo esto. Gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**Candy: **Sí! Salió este comentario =) Cierto, Blaine es el único realmente lastimado, pero bueno, de alguna forma está pagando lo que hizo. Aún no se sabrá sobre Puck, tal vez en el capítulo que viene se detallará más sobre él. Finn se portó mal al no decir lo que pasaba entre Puck y Kurt, pero verás que cuando Blaine se entere las cosas no irán bien y hay que ver cuando sepa Burt también, espero te guste lo que sigue. Gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo!

**yuna hummel: **Bueno te explicaré: James y Karofsky son malos. Thad y los Warblers son buenos y sí, Thad guarda las apariencias haciéndolas de malo supuestamente. En cuanto a los planes de James en este capítulo se aclararán más. En el capítulo anterior Kurt llegó a donde estaban James y Dave, porque Dave lo sacó del camino chocando su camioneta contra el auto de Kurt, y ahí lo llevaron a la casa de James, pero no más que eso. Ahora verás que quedan más dudas respecto a quien está con quien y los que son buenos o no, pero eso ya lo leerás. Kurt seguirá un puro consejo y es el que le dará Blaine. En lo que sigue Blaine le explica todo a Kurt, todo, así que ahí estarán tus respuestas =) Espero que te guste lo que sigue y ojalá te haya quedado más aclarado todo. Gracias por leer y comentar, un gran abrazo! Qué estés muy bien, nos leemos =)

**Team Warbler: **Descuiden, entiendo perfectamente cuando no hay tiempo, así que todo bien! A responder: 1.- Karofsky intentó hacer más de algo con Kurt, pero eso se sabrá más adelante. 2.-Les aclaro, los Warblers son buenos y James con Karofsky son malos. Así de simple. 3.-Exacto, todos están confabulados. Finn no fue bueno al guardarse lo que Puck le hacía a Kurt, y más adelante se sabe exactamente qué tanto pasó ahí, pero de por sí Puck nunca tuvo sexo o violó a Kurt. 4.-Ahora sabrán lo que estaba planeado y lo que no. Finn merece mil cosas, pero pronto eso se resolverá. 5.-Kurt es bueno de alma, así que no lo culpen! Espero que les guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Qué estén muy bien, suerte en todo y un gran abrazo para cada uno!

**Carlikurtlandia: **El capítulo que sigue contiene la verdad de todo, al menos de la mayoría de las cosas que han ocurrido, así que aquí se solucionan muchas interrogantes =) A este fic le quedan alrededor de 10 capítulos, tal vez un poco menos o un poco más, pero no más de eso, de ser 10 a partir de este capítulo van quedando 9 y así, pero ahí veré ¿otro fic? Sí, tengo una idea que muero por escribir, así que apenas termine con este fic sigo con ese =) Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, mucha suerte en todo! =)

**julieloveskurt: **Gracias por tus palabras. La conversación que tuvimos el otro día me sirvió mucho para aclarar algunas cosas y ya tener claro a dónde llegaré con varias cosas, ahora verás que muchas de tus dudas se aclaran, casi todas realmente, porque quedaran unas cuantas al final. Este giro lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho, pero recién en el capítulo anterior se me dio la oportunidad de ponerlo =) Ahora entiendes más a James y con este capítulo te terminará de quedar claro, porque aquí están las respuestas en cuanto a cómo surge toda la idea del secuestro y cuál es la real participación de James en todo esto. En este capítulo el que te dará pena será Blaine, verás que su vida es triste y con todo esto podía ser mejor, pero ha empeorado =/ No subestimes a Karofsky, tengo algo preparado para él en los próximos capítulos, hay algo que sí o sí debe ocurrir, un encuentro que va faltando. Finn y Puck tendrán su momento más adelante, verás como terminan de arruinar todo o lo arreglan, pero de momento no habrá nada de ellos aquí. En parte con el giro que dio todo esto la caída de James es más fácil, solo en parte, porque ahora verás que no todo lo que brilla es oro, sobre todo con el final de este capítulo, porque se solucionan muchas dudas y se abren algunas. Como ya te dije por facebook, quiero que el amor triunfe y todo lo demás, pero me dejaste una idea que no voy a desechar y que más adelante puede cambiar el felices por siempre. Sólo es un pequeño adelanto, pero haré lo posible como ya te dije. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que haya sido una buena semana =) Cuídate mucho! Suerte en todo y espero que te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos =)

**elizabeth: **Realmente lo peor es leer desde el celular, pero debo admitir que también lo hago, en fin. Descuida, entiendo perfectamente lo que es querer leer, comentar y hacer cientos de cosas y que el estudio te lo impida. Gracias por tus palabras, por leer y comentar! Qué estés muy bien y mucha suerte en todo =)

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Lo que viene ahora explica casi todas las dudas que tuvieron en algún momento, pero ya saben, cualquier otra duda me dicen y se las aclararé. Espero que les guste lo que sigue y subiré el capítulo siguiente el **domingo.**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

A penas se había enterado de todo lo que planeaban esos chicos de Dalton decidió que era hora de hablar con Blaine y enterarse de la verdad, saber por fin qué era cierto y qué no, porque no viviría una mentira con él, no estaba dispuesto a tranzar su vida por algo que era falso. Había caminado rápido cuando salió de la cafetería, pero a medida que se acercaba al cuarto donde estaba Blaine iba más y más lento, evitando lo más posible el minuto en el que se enteraría de lo que realmente sucedía y, sinceramente, tenía miedo. Pero todo eso era necesario para saber cómo irían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Se paró frente a la puerta, justo a pocos metros de ahí habían dos muchachos con el mismo uniforme que llevaba David y Wes, era cierto lo que decían esos chicos actuarían de ser necesario y en cualquier momento. Suspiró con fuerza para darse ánimos, miró por la pequeña ventanita en la puerta y notó que no había nadie dentro. Empujó la puerta e ingresó en silencio, cerrando detrás de sí, Blaine no estaba conectado a ninguna máquina, sólo descansaba en esa habitación y los vendajes se veían por casi todo su cuerpo, realmente Finn no se había medido a la hora de golpearlo, ya tendría que hablar con él también.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a esta. Miró por unos segundos al pelinegro, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido, pero ¿realmente lo estaba? Decidió coger su mano y a penas sintió su piel contra la del ojimiel tembló, porque esa era la calidez que estaba necesitando desde hace días, lo había extrañado y ahora más que nunca lo quería a su lado.

-Blaine-susurró presionando su mano y al instante el moreno correspondió apretando su mano con suavidad.

-Kurt-murmuró sin abrir los ojos-¿Estás bien?-dijo a media voz, se sentía cansado y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero eso no quitaba que había estado durante todos esos últimos cinco minutos despierto, cuando intentó moverse no sintió su cuerpo, pero pudo ver como movía un brazo con lentitud, seguramente era por las vendas y porque estaba sedado, no le veía otra explicación.

-Blaine-volvió a decir el castaño y sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ¿qué ocurriría si todo eso era una mentira? ¿Qué pasaba si detrás de todos los planes estaba James y Blaine sólo era un arma para cumplir la venganza? No sabía qué pensar ni cómo reaccionaría si el pelinegro le decía que había estado jugando con él, pero ese era el momento que había estado esperando, esta era la instancia para que todas sus dudas se aclararan y pudiera tomar una decisión respecto a cómo continuar, porque si algo tenía claro es que no volvería a entrar en la casa de su padre si no era tratado primero, porque el terror que le producían esas paredes era peor que cualquier cosa.

-Sé que quieres hablar-dijo intentando abrir los ojos, y lográndolo a medias, veía algo borroso al castaño.

-¿Es posible?-preguntó llevando una mano hasta el rostro del pelinegro y acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, a lo que Blaine sonrió con agrado.

-Sí-susurró haciendo un nuevo intento por mirar y lográndolo al fin. Ahí estaba Kurt, veía sus ojos azules que demostraban todo el miedo de la incertidumbre, el pánico que le producía conocer la verdad o siquiera hacer alguna pregunta, porque siendo honestos, él no tenía idea de lo que el contratenor quería saber-Dime-lo alentó mirándolo al rostro y grabándose cada uno de sus rasgos en su memoria, lo había extrañado.

-Quiero saber la verdad-dijo sentándose con rectitud en la silla y alejándose completamente del moreno-Sobre…

-Sé a qué te refieres, quieres saber por qué tú, quién lo planeó, incluso cómo terminará todo esto-murmuró mirando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el castaño, quien hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza-¿Estás listo para eso?-susurró girando a verlo nuevamente.

-Sí-dijo con firmeza y mirando los ojos miel que se presentaban con decisión ante él.

-Nunca he sido un Anderson de sangre, pero en algún momento fui querido como tal, Andrew Anderson me adoptó cuando yo tenía semanas de edad, fue mi padre hasta que cumplí dos años-suspiró con cansancio, como quien ha tenido que contar miles de veces la misma historia y hasta ahora no se logra convencer de que todo le sucedió a él.

-¿Te abandonaron al nacer?-susurró Kurt extrañado.

-James dice que soy producto de una violación, también dijo que era hijo legítimo de Andrew y que decidió adoptarme cuando mi madre murió, pero hace unos años me hice un examen de sangre y comprobé que no soy un Anderson, no tengo idea quienes son mis padres y tampoco me interesa buscarlos, porque ellos no se han interesado por mí-susurró bajando la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y Blaine pudo sentir las manos del castaño aferrándose a las suyas, instándolo a continuar, a hablar todo lo que necesitara, en su mirada pudo notar que estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir, todo lo que necesitara sacar de su alma y él ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a hablar, suspiró con fuerza para darse ánimos y prosiguió.

-Crecí bajo el alero de James Anderson, alto ejecutivo de una empresa de vinos que exportaba hacia Europa y Latinoamérica, realmente le iba bien, pero debido a un mal negocio quebraron y él se vio sumido en una gran depresión, eso fue cuando tenía 8 años, pero una semana después de eso un día jueves-susurró aferrándose a las manos del castaño-él llegó a casa y me miró altivo, dijo que iríamos a un funeral, que una antigua amiga había fallecido-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, ese recuerdo realmente era doloroso, porque desde ese día se había sentido como un completo intruso en la vida del que decía ser su padre-Me vestí de traje negro al igual que él, a pesar de no ser de la misma familia nos parecemos mucho, por lo que nadie vio como extraña mi presencia junto a él cuando llegamos al cementerio-cerró los ojos intentando generar el recuerdo de forma más vivida, intentando no perder ningún detalle.

_Flash Back_

_Había cerca de 10 personas rodeando un sencillo ataúd, un sacerdote presidiendo el entierro y un niño castaño llorando de la mano de su padre, quien se veía más serio y duro de lo que seguramente había sido nunca. El lugar está rodeado de árboles y algunas tumbas, el frío viento de otoño se hace presente y mueve los cabellos del pequeño, pero ni eso lo distrae de mirar con dolor el cajón que lentamente baja por el agujero previamente diseñado._

_-¡Mamá!-grita el pequeño castaño y corre al cajón para intentar sujetarlo y evitar que baje más, pero los fuertes brazos de su padre lo toman por la cintura y detienen sus pasos, el niño se remueve con todas las fuerzas que le quedan, intentando liberarse, pero es imposible. Su padre lo abraza con cariño y siente como las lagrimas de su hijo mojan su camisa, también quiere llorar, pero debe ser fuerte para mantener a su hijo firme y no dejarlo caer, ahora más que nunca lo necesita y a pesar de que agradece la presencia de todos los que están allí, no quiere ver a nadie ni hablar con ellos, porque no está dispuesto a ver la lástima que el resto le tendrá al hombre viudo y al hijo huérfano, no quiere su compasión, no la necesitan, porque ellos seguirán tan fuertes como siempre han deseado ser._

_-¿Quién era?-susurró un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos miel, tenía ambos brazos en su espalda y miraba con detención como dos hombres tiraban tierra sobre el cajón que ya había bajado._

_-Una amiga-susurró su padre conteniendo las lágrimas-Elizabeth-murmuró empuñando sus manos, la furia calaba sus huesos y sentía como un ligero temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo._

_-¿Y él?-preguntó mirando al hombre que estaba junto al niño castaño que no paraba de llorar._

_-El hombre que no la merecía-susurró furioso-y ese pequeño es el hijo que debió ser mío, el hijo que por derecho yo debí tener con ella._

_-¿Y yo?-susurró sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban y miraba con detención al pequeño castaño._

_-No me hagas repetirlo-murmuró mirándolo reprobatoriamente-Sabes la verdad, no por nada me he encargado de que estés en ese internado-dijo seriamente y volviendo su vista al féretro._

_-Sí, señor-susurró empuñando sus manos, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Él era adoptado, lo sabía, pero dolía vivir con que el que debería quererte como a un hijo te trataba peor que a un perro. Tal vez merecía todo eso, pero ¿cómo saberlo cuando tienes sólo 8 años?_

_Fin Flash Back_

-El día siguiente volví a Dalton y estuve pensando en cómo llamar la atención de papá, cómo desviarlo de quererte a ti-dijo bajando la mirada-Pero no lo logré, cada vez que iba a casa él me preguntaba qué me gustaría comer y luego decía que tú jamás pedirías algo así, que tú eras un caballero y yo un bastardo que nadie quiso-con esas palabras el ojiazul presionó con fuerza sus manos y contuvo las ganas de llorar, no podía creer que Blaine hubiese sido criado tan duramente, si es que eso se podía llamar crianza.

-Yo…-quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué sería lo mejor para darle consuelo.

-Tranquilo-murmuró atrapando las manos de Kurt entre las suyas, lo miró por un momento a los ojos y continúo- Crecí bajo las exigencias de ser un muchacho perfecto y que no diera problemas, un chico que debía ser igual a Kurt Hummel-dijo con los ojos cristalinos-pero me era imposible hablar o actuar como tú, yo era distinto-murmuró soltando las manos del castaño-Me sentía como un completo desconocido cuando intentaba ser tú y sabía que eso estaba mal, pero no me quedaba de otra, eso hasta que cumplí los 14 años-susurró bajando la mirada y sonriendo con amargura-Le propuse a papá un plan.

-¿Cuál era?-se atrevió a preguntar el castaño pasado unos segundos.

-Aún recuerdo ese día-murmuró empuñando sus manos con fuerza.

_Flash Back_

_James Anderson iba entrando a su casa, era jueves y volvía del cementerio, estaba cansado de llorar siempre que veía el nombre de ella escrito en esa lápida, pero estaba seguro que a pesar de haber pasado 6 años el sentimiento era el mismo y no había nada que lo pudiera remediar. Caminó hasta la sala y cuando entró se quedó en el umbral de la puerta._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo fríamente y observando a Blaine-Deberías estar en Dalton, por algo pago tanto._

_-No pagas y lo sabes._

_-Tal vez me aprovecho de la muerte de mi hermano para que te tengan becado, pero eso no importa-dijo seriamente-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-Tengo un plan-murmuró con una sonrisa._

_-¿Acaso no tienes amigos para compartir tus niñerías?-dijo de forma agria y dirigiéndose al bar que tenía en la sala._

_-Si quieres nos pueden ayudar._

_-No participaré de tus…_

_-¿Quieres a Kurt Hummel?-dijo seriamente y endureciendo su semblante._

_-¿Qué?-dijo volteando a verlo, con una botella de Whisky en una mano y un vaso en la otra._

_-Puedo hacer que tengas a Kurt Hummel como hijo, al vivo retrato de ella y de paso te vengas de ese mecánico-dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo lo haríamos?-dijo extrañado._

_-Primero debes saber todo de él, todo-acentúo seriamente-Después sólo tendrás que atraerlo de alguna forma y al verte a ti como una figura paternal olvidará a Burt y podrás cambiar su apellido por Anderson._

_-Por primera vez pienso que sí podrías ser mi hijo o al menos mi sobrino, ya que eras hijo de Andrew-dijo destapando la botella._

_-No te voy a fallar-aseguró con un leve brillo en los ojos, por primera vez había logrado cambiar las palabras agrias por lo que parecía ser un cumplido._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Pero nada salió como lo había planeado-susurró el pelinegro sin atreverse a mirar a Kurt.

-¿Por qué?-murmuró en un hilo de voz, sentía tanta pena por Blaine, pero al mismo tiempo lo embargaba una rabia inmensa.

-Porque James se obsesionó con vengarse de Burt y hacer su vida imposible, pero al punto de querer hacerlo desaparecer-susurró seriamente.

-¿Y yo?-susurró buscando la mirada miel, la que no tardó en conectarse con la suya.

-Yo debía tenerte junto a mí hasta que él lograra entrar al círculo de amigos de tu padre, con eso se nos fue un mes, y fue en ese momento en el que aprendí a conocerte bien y me gustaste-murmuró con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Antes no sentías nada por mí?-dijo con un leve temblor en la voz.

-No, siempre te odié, no podía entender cómo James te quería tanto si ni te conocía y cuando conviví contigo por ese mes me di cuenta que era imposible no quererte-dijo bajando la mirada, se sentía horrible.

-¿Por qué nunca vi a James?-dijo en un murmullo.

-Porque nunca se lo permití, intentó ir varias veces ir a verte y hablar contigo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a alejar a la única persona que me hacía feliz, al único que había logrado llenarme por completo.

-Entonces ¿todo lo que pasó en esa casa fue planeado?-susurró con la voz rota y sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban suavemente por su mejilla.

-Casi todo fue planeado-murmuró tocando con sus manos las mejillas del ojiazul.

-¿Cuándo me besaste por primera vez fue porque estaba en los planes?

-Sí-susurró bajando la mirada-Pero ya pasado el mes todo fue muy distinto-dijo con una sonrisa tímida- me gustabas y hacía lo imposible por estar cerca de ti, todo lo que tuviera relación a ti me volvía loco-susurró completamente sonrojado, pero Kurt sólo guardó silencio, había algo que le daba vueltas y no sabía cómo decirlo.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que el castaño decidió que era suficiente de pensar, tendría que preguntar, porque sino nunca tendría las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Blaine-dijo bajando la mirada y sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, parecía un hecho tan lejano, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía reciente-Cuando dejaste a Thad en la casa para que me cuidara…-murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas caían libremente-eso también…-le costaba continuar, estaba llorando realmente, no quería ni pensar en la respuesta que podía dar Blaine-cuando él me violó-dijo respirando agitadamente-¿eso lo planeaste?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, se sentía herido y destrozado.

-No-dijo suavemente-No, no, no-repetía intentando que el castaño se acercara, pero sólo conseguía hacerlo llorar más-¡Nunca permitiría eso!-gritó desesperado-Nunca-dijo casi en un murmullo y logró tomar sus manos entre las suyas y lo atrajo hacia sí, lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió como Kurt se aferraba a él, lo abrazaba y lloraba en su pecho. Blaine se recostó en la cama con el ojiazul sobre él-Jamás te haría eso, nunca-dijo en un murmullo-Te amo, Kurt.

-¿Cuándo papá cayó al hospital fue tu plan?-dijo en un susurro y sin alzar su cabeza del pecho del moreno.

-Nada de lo que ocurría fuera de la casa estaba bajo mi control-susurró acariciando el cabello castaño-Yo planeé secuestrarte y luego entregarte a James, pero me enamoré de ti-dijo abrazándolo más fuerte-todo lo que ocurría en la casa fue planeado durante el primer mes, luego de eso todo fue una continúa improvisación, intentaba llamar tu atención y estar más tiempo contigo-en ese momento el castaño dejó de llorar y sonrió tímidamente, sí, recordaba lo que había pasado durante los últimos días de cautiverio.

-¿Lo del último día fue real?-dijo alzando la vista y encontrándose con la mirada del ojimiel.

-No tienes idea de lo real que fue-susurró tomando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y acariciándolo con los pulgares-No tienes idea de cómo me puse cuando no te encontré, creí que al despertar todo sería hermoso, que estaríamos juntos por siempre y que realmente me amabas-dijo bajando la mirada y bajando las manos, pero sintió como su rostro era elevado levemente y su mirada chocó con los ojos azules de Kurt.

-Te amo-murmuró mirándolo directamente al rostro-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo-dijo acercando sus labios a los de Blaine y besándolo con dulzura, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se separó a los segundos y no se atrevió a mirarlo, volvió a sentarse en la silla-Yo…-lo miró y notó como Blaine lo miraba con la mirada brillante ¿de qué se estaba perdiendo?

-Kurt-susurró en un hilo de voz-¿Me perdonas?

-¿Qué?-sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso no correspondía.

-¿Me perdonas?-repitió moviéndose a la orilla de la cama y sintiendo como el dolor se expandía por su cuerpo, al parecer el sedante había dejado de hacer efecto. Tomó las manos de Kurt y lo miró directamente a los ojos-¿Me perdonas?-reiteró y el castaño seguía sin responder.

Estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Kurt se puso de pie e intentó soltarse del agarre del moreno, pero cuando alzó la mirada sintió los labios de Blaine presionar los suyos y comenzó a retroceder, quería separarse de él, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, estuvo en ese dilema hasta que se encontró con la pared y el pelinegro apoyó su cuerpo sobre el del castaño, ya no tenía caso batallar.

El ojiazul correspondió el beso y se sujetó de la cintura de Blaine ¿lo perdonaba? Totalmente, no podía ser de otra forma, pero aún se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, nada de eso tenía sentido, él no podía estar con la persona que había destruido su vida de un momento a otro, no podía estar con quien lo había mantenido alejado de su familia y amigos.

-Te amo, Kurt-dijo el ojimiel separándose levemente y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Y yo a ti, Blaine-dijo aferrándose a él, sintió como se quejaba por el dolor, pero no le importó, tenía que tenerlo cerca. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, pero el castaño tenía que saber algo más, no podía callar, no ahora que sabía casi todo-Me visitaron unos amigos tuyos-susurró el castaño en el oído del moreno.

-¿Wes?-susurró intentando pensar en quién más podría querer hablar con Kurt.

-Y David-dijo lo más bajo posible-Dijeron que…

-No les creas nada-dijo apresando más el cuerpo del ojiazul contra la muralla.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo, ambos sabían que no podían hablar en voz alta. Uno porque los Warblers estaban afuera y dos porque James Anderson podía tener micrófonos en ese sitio y eso Blaine lo tenía más que claro, seguramente Kurt pensaba igual.

-No confíes en nadie, por favor-rogó en su oído y sintió como un ligero temblor sacudía al castaño.

-¿Por qué?-murmuró en un hilo de voz.

-Mira mi tobillo-dijo apartándose un poco, el castaño lo miró y notó la tobillera que seguramente le habían puesto cuando lo condenaron-No tengo idea de por qué me la pusieron-dijo algo asustado-Después de que me interrogaron Sue me llevó hasta una celda y después me pusieron esto, desde entonces estoy libre.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido-¿Por qué harían algo así?-dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-No lo sé-murmuró mirándolo asustado-Lo único que tengo claro es que-dijo en un hilo de voz y se desmayó delante de Kurt.

-Blaine-susurró asustado-¡Blaine!- gritó sin entender qué estaba pasando, se levantó y corrió al pasillo por ayuda, a penas vio a una enfermera le avisó y ella junto a otra corrieron a la sala y comenzaron a atender al moreno, por lo que le pidieron al castaño que se quedara en el pasillo.

Cuando estuvo ahí pudo ver a los dos Warblers que cuidaban esa habitación, lo saludaron con una sonrisa y se acercaron a él.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo seriamente Kurt.

-Jeff

-Nick

-Y Thad, que no se les olvide-dijo el pelinegro apareciendo a su lado y al instante el ojiazul retrocedió, él no podía estar ahí.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Blaine?-dijo furioso, pero lleno de miedo, no podía moverse.

-Yo nada-susurró acercándose-Ustedes tienen enemigos, eso lo sabes-dijo con seriedad y frente a Kurt-Tienes que tener más cuidado, sobre todo con tu familia.

-Tú…-intentaba hablar.

-No te haré daño-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ale…-intentaba decir, pero sentía que no podía respirar y su mirada se nublaba-Aléjate-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Kurt, yo sólo...-sintió como lo golpeaban fuertemente en el rostro, por lo que cayó al suelo y se tocó la cara, le había partido el labio.

-Te acercas de nuevo-advirtió Andrea con el puño aún en alto-Te mato-dijo furiosa.

-Vamos, Kurt-dijo Jenny abrazando al ojiazul que estaba paralizado en su lugar.

-Vamos-murmuró Andrea junto a él y el castaño comenzó a caminar, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí y lo único que necesitaba era saber que las cosas estarían bien, pero el ver a Blaine desmayado, a Thad resguardando los pasillos del hospital y James Anderson siguiéndole los talones, algo le decía que las cosas estaban a punto de arruinarse más.


	43. Chapter 43

A penas sus tías lo habían tranquilizado, eso hace un par de horas, se había alejado de ellas para llegar hasta la habitación en la que estaba su padre, tenía que comenzar el show, hacer como si él no supiera que todo eso era una farsa y llorar a su lado, cantar si era necesario o en el mejor de los casos fundirse en una gran depresión porque todo estaba mal y su padre jamás volvería a estar con él. Claro, como si él se creyera eso, no podía ser tan hipócrita, incluso si eso les salvaba el pellejo, le era imposible.

-Al fin te encuentro-escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas y se congeló, no podía creer que la persona de la que había logrado huir lo había seguido hasta ahí, no podía ser posible.

-Iré a ver a mi padre y…

-¿Crees que James no sabe que todo es una farsa?-dijo Karofsky poniéndose frente a él-Tiene más que claro que esos niñitos de Dalton están detrás de todo esto y que lo han traicionado.

-¿Farsa?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto-¡Mi papá está en coma!- gritó desesperado-¡Eso por ningún lado puede ser una farsa! Papá volvió a caer en esa cama de hospital y no tengo idea por qué, nadie me ha querido decir qué pasó…-susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo-¿No sabes nada del plan de esos niñitos mimados?

-¿Quiénes?-murmuró extrañado-Sé que papá está mal y que…-comenzó a llorar, cubriéndose la cara y sintiendo como su pecho se desgarraba con el sentimiento de siquiera pensar que todo eso podía ser real. A los segundos sintió como el futbolista lo abrazaba e intentaba calmar.

-Todo estará bien, ya verás-murmuró sujetándolo con fuerza.

-¡Qué le hiciste!-gritaron Andrea y Jenny corriendo hasta ellos.

-Yo no…-dijo Dave sin soltar al castaño.

-Nos vamos un minuto a comprar café y tú lo haces llorar-dijo molesta Andrea.

-No fue él, es que papá-susurró Kurt secando sus lágrimas-Está de nuevo en esa cama de hospital y…-bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Tranquilo-dijo Jenny abrazándolo por los hombros-Tu padre es fuerte y saldrá de esta, por mientras toma este café, lo traje a penas lo pedí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-susurró tomando el vaso y mirando nuevamente la habitación en la que se encontraba su padre, no había sido capaz de entrar ahí.

-Iré por un café-susurró Karofsky, tenía que hablar con James, porque al parecer las cosas no eran como ellos creían.

-Mejor no vuelvas-dijo seriamente Andrea y acercándose al ojiazul-¿Estás bien?-murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí, gracias-susurró intentando sonreír.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Jenny.

-Que todo era una farsa, que papá no estaba en coma-murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Idiota-dijo aún molesta la diseñadora-No puedo creer cómo es tan insensible para decirte eso, todos sabemos que esto no es normal, nadie cae en coma tres veces en menos de dos años-dijo seriamente la mujer.

-Es cierto, hablaré con el doctor-dijo Jenny caminando hasta la sala de las enfermeras, ahí vería si podía hallar al médico.

¿No sabían nada? Los Warblers le habían asegurado que sus tías también sabían lo del dichoso plan, pero era extraño que actuaran así. Tal vez Blaine tenía razón y ellos mentían, tal vez su padre realmente estaba en esa cama de hospital en coma. No podía ser cierto, de sólo pensar en ello sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y volvió a llorar, no sabía qué creer y a cada instante sentía que cualquiera podía estar mintiendo.

Lo mejor en ese momento era volver a la habitación donde estaba Blaine, no le importaba si Thad seguía ahí, él necesitaba ver al moreno y saber que las cosas estarían bien, necesitaba creer en alguien. A pesar de que encontrara al moreno dormido, porque la última vez que se vieron el ojimiel había caído desmayado. Se sabía el camino de memoria y no demoró ni dos minutos en estar frente a la habitación en la que se encontraba el pelinegro, sonrió suavemente, por suerte no había ningún Warbler cerca, al parecer se habían ido, era lo mejor.

Entró sin hacer ruido y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Blaine estaba recostado sobre alguien y lo besaba con suavidad, su corazón se aceleró y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, no podía ser que se hubiesen besado hace un par de horas y ahora estaba con alguien más.

-Blaine-susurró en un hilo de voz y al instante vio como el pelinegro se separaba de golpe del otro muchacho-Thad-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Nuevamente Blaine estaba con ese tipo ¿Qué debía hacer si cada vez que confiaba en alguien lo traicionaban?

-Kurt yo puedo explicarlo-dijo sentándose en la cama y levantándose con cuidado.

-No-dijo firmemente y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con agresividad-No necesito explicaciones-abrió la puerta y salió sin hacer más ruido, no podía creer que Blaine se estuviera revolcando con Thad horas después de que le había dicho que lo amaba.

-Qué galán-se burló el Warbler-¿Yo puedo explicarlo? ¿No encontraste otra frase menos cliché para decir?

-Cállate Harwood-dijo furioso y girando a verlo-¡Sabías qué vendría!-gritó molesto.

-Obvio-dijo alzando una ceja con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres que haga?-dijo empuñando sus manos.

-Cumple con el trato-dijo seriamente y cruzándose de brazos.

-Dime nuevamente en qué consiste el dichoso trato, porque tú tienes esa extraña manía de agregar clausulas que jamás existieron-dijo furioso.

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa-Sexo a cambio de la seguridad de Hummel, su familia y amigos.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí-dijo con una sonrisa divertido.

-¿Una noche de sexo?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-No-dijo con tranquilidad-Todas las veces que yo quiera.

-¿Qué?-dijo sintiendo como su corazón se detenía en su pecho, eso no podía ser.

-¿Quieres protegerlo?-dijo alzando una ceja-Bien, cumple-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Estaré esperando hasta que te recuperes-dijo caminando a la salida.

-Entonces ¿si lo hacíamos ahora no servía de nada?-susurró maldiciéndose por haberlo besado justo ahí.

-Veo que los golpes de Hudson no te dejaron tonto.

-No lo haré-dijo seriamente-No me voy a someter a lo que tú digas.

-Yo puedo ir donde James y contarle todo lo que están tramando los Warblers-dijo volviendo hasta donde estaba el ojimiel-¿Quieres eso acaso?-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hazlo-murmuró empuñando sus manos-Te aseguro que no lograrás salirte con la tuya.

-Eso quiero verlo-dijo riendo y saliendo de la habitación.

Ahora tenía que hacer lo posible por salir de ese hospital y no volver a desmayarse, porque Kurt lo había visto en una situación que no correspondía y seguramente creía que él le había mentido en todo lo que le había contado antes, tenía que alcanzarlo y aclarar las cosas, porque realmente él lo amaba y si había besado a Thad era para protegerlo, aunque eso no sonara bien.

Había corrido lo más rápido posible, no podía creer que Blaine lo había traicionado de esa forma, no podía soportar pensar en eso. Le dolía en el alma que el pelinegro le dijera que lo amaba y luego se estuviera revolcando con Thad, justamente con el tipo que lo había violado y le hacía la vida imposible cada vez que lo veía. Ahora se encontraba a pocos pasos de su auto, a pesar de que sus tías lo habían visto salir corriendo no les dijo nada, no era capaz de hablar sin seguir llorando, realmente era un completo desastre.

Subió a su auto y salió del estacionamiento del hospital. No podía creer que había ido ahí para ver a su padre y enterarse de que todo era una farsa, también Blaine le decía que lo amaba y ahora lo engañaba, no podía creer en nadie, no le quedaba nada, sólo algunos recuerdos de lo bueno que había sido todo junto al pelinegro. Realmente no tenía dónde ir, porque Nueva York estaba muy lejos para servir de refugio, Karofsky le seguía los pasos de la peor forma, su padre estaba postrado en esa cama y todos los que estaban en el hospital de alguna forma mentían y para rematar James Anderson tenía todo un plan para acabar con su padre y todo lo que él amaba, no tenía forma de ser feliz.

-Si me muriera sería mejor-susurró presionando el volante con sus manos y acelerando, pero descartó la idea de inmediato, porque aún estaba con la incertidumbre de lo qué era o no real. Anduvo por más de una hora y se encontró en las afueras de Lima y entrando a Westerville ¿a dónde se estaba dirigiendo exactamente? No tenía idea, pero su cuerpo lo llevaba a algún lado, porque lo que más necesitaba era tranquilizarse en ese momento.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y se vio en las afueras de la casa en la que Blaine lo tuviera secuestrado por más de dos meses, no podía creer que a pesar de todo había terminado en ese lugar de nuevo, lo peor era que recordaba cómo llegar. Aún no se creía la forma en que había entrado nuevamente a ese sitio. Estacionó el auto y bajó de él, todo lentamente, ahora más que nunca se sentía perdido y necesitaba estar reconfortado, tal vez ese era el lugar indicado para ello, por muy absurdo que sonara.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió suavemente, para su sorpresa estaba abierta y caminó lentamente al interior. No podía creer que ese sitio estuviera intacto, tal como él lo había dejado cuando se fue de ahí. Su corazón latía con fuerza y no podía creer que se había atrevido a entrar nuevamente, el lugar que fuera su claustro por tanto tiempo y del que intentó huir tantas veces ahora se convertía en su refugio, tenía que estar loco.

Llegó hasta la sala y una vez ahí miró todo a su alrededor, en ese sillón había hecho el amor con Blaine ¿eso había ocurrido o era un engaño más? Lo mejor era no cuestionarse nada de eso, porque eran buenos recuerdos, eran cosas que valía la pena recordar.

Estaba realmente agotado y lo único que quería era dormir y ojalá no despertar nunca más. Subió a la que fuera su habitación por tanto tiempo y al entrar vio el cubrecamas que había usado para tapar a Blaine ese día que huyó, suspiró cansado y caminó hasta la cama. Se recostó y cerró los ojos suavemente, poco a poco el sueño lo embargó y cayó totalmente rendido a él.

-Kurt-escuchó como alguien lo llamaba y tocaba su rostro con suavidad-Kurt.

-Blaine-susurró con una sonrisa en los labios y abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

-Hey-dijo el moreno con tranquilidad y moviendo un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente del castaño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo reaccionando a los segundos y alejándose lo más posible del moreno.

-Tranquilo-dijo poniéndose completamente de pie-Vine a aclarar las cosas.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-dijo seriamente y mirando a su alrededor, al parecer estaban solos.

-¿Te seguí?-dijo dudoso-Kurt-dijo intentando acercarse, pero el ojiazul se puso de pie y quedó al otro lado de la cama.

-No te acerques-dijo molesto-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Kurt-murmuró quedándose en su lugar-Lo que viste ayer…

-¿Ayer?-dijo seriamente.

-Sí, al parecer dormiste durante toda la noche y realmente me costó salir del hospital-murmuró bajando la mirada y empuñando sus manos.

-Obvio si te estabas revolcando con Thad-dijo bajando la mirada y quedándose en su lugar. A los segundos Blaine estaba frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¿Celoso?-murmuró alzando su rostro con dos dedos.

-¿Qué crees, Anderson?-dijo mirándolo furioso.

-Creo que no me dejaste explicar las cosas-murmuró acariciando la mejilla derecha del castaño.

-¿Y qué es lo que tendrías que explicar precisamente? Vi todo lo que estaban haciendo y…-fue silenciado por los labios del moreno, intentó separarse, pero Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hey-murmuró el ojimiel alejándose un poco-Thad me amenazó con hacerte daño y revelar el plan que tienen los Warblers para proteger a tu familia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo extrañado y mirando a los ojos del pelinegro.

-Me lo contaron Nick y Jeff que estaban resguardando mi habitación-suspiró soltando al castaño y caminando a la cama para sentarse, se sentía algo mareado, tal vez no había sido buena idea irse del hospital tan pronto-Me dijeron que toda tu familia estaba actuando y que jamás los habían atacado, pero Thad dijo que aún estaba en contacto con mi padre y que iría a contarle todo si yo no…-dijo quedándose callado.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo acercándose y quedándose parado frente a él.

-Si yo no tenía sexo con él-suspiró con cansancio-Creí que quería que lo hiciéramos de inmediato y los dejaría en paz, por eso me encontraste besándolo.

-¿Y así quieres que me haga el loco con lo que vi?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No-murmuró alzando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos-Thad se refería a que tuviéramos sexo cada vez que él quisiera, y con eso los protegería y si yo no cumplía le contaba todo a papá-dijo empuñando sus manos molesto.

-Entonces ¿ya tuviste tu primera sesión de sexo con él?-dijo molesto y al instante sintió como el moreno lo tomaba por la cintura y lo atraía más hacia sí, haciendo que quedara sentado sobre sus piernas.

-No, a penas entendí bien las cosas le dije que no haría nada con él, y juró que hablaría con James para hacer caer a tu familia-murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Suéltame-dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

-No quieres moverte y no quiero que te separes de mí, no más-susurró con una sonrisa.

-Karofsky y James saben que todo es mentira-dijo el castaño pasando sus brazos por el cuello del ojimiel.

-¿Qué?

-Lo saben, Dave me lo dijo cuando me…-dijo sin saber si completar la frase.

-¿Cuándo qué?-dijo seriamente.

-Cuando me vio en el hospital-susurró acomodándose sobre las piernas del moreno.

-Entonces-dijo mirando al rostro del castaño, quien tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-Thad mintió, ese maldito ya verá que…-sintió como Kurt unía sus labios con suavidad y se abrazaba más a él.

-Blaine-suspiró en su boca y sintió como la lengua del moreno entraba por sus labios y se unía a la suya, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente, le gustaba eso.

Kurt hizo que el moreno cayera de espaldas a la cama y lentamente dejó de besar su boca para comenzar a dejar besos sobre su mandíbula y luego bajar por su cuello, marcándolo con fuerza, Blaine era suyo y de nadie más, no permitiría que Thad se volviera a acercar de esa forma, porque el pelinegro era de él.

El ojimiel se dejó hacer y sintió como la habitación giraba a su alrededor, aún estaba muy débil, pero se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para estar con Kurt. Blaine sintió como el castaño bajaba por su pecho y lentamente desabrochaba su camisa de color gris cuadrille, dejando al descubierto su pecho y besando su piel con necesidad.

El ojiazul comenzó a succionar una de las tetillas del moreno, haciéndolo gemir, ese era uno de sus sectores sensibles y le encantaba que Kurt lo supiera. Notó como el castaño intentaba sacarse la camisa, pero sin lograrlo, por lo que lo separó de él y comenzó a desnudarlo rápidamente, lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

-Blaine-dijo en un gemido y sintiendo las manos del moreno desabotonar su camisa tirándola a un lado para después acariciar todo su torso desnudo. El pelinegro lo recostó y volvió a besar sus labios con suavidad, acariciando su vientre y bajando sus manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón, el cual sacó de un tirón y desabrochó los pantalones del ojiazul. Quién sólo podía dejarse besar y tanteaba los pantalones del ojimiel buscando el botón para sacarlos también.

-Yo me encargo-murmuró levantándose y desnudándose en unos segundos, los que aprovechó el castaño para terminar de quitar su pantalón y ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo ante el moreno, quien estaba en iguales condiciones.

Se observaron por algunos segundos, ambos estaban de pie, sin saber qué hacer. Pero fue Kurt quien se acercó y pasó con cuidado los dedos por los oscuros moretones que adornaban la piel del ojimiel, tenía algunos puntos en la frente, una pierna vendada y un brazo igual. Realmente Finn se había pasado al golpear a Blaine, realmente había sido un animal.

-No te…

-¿Por qué te hizo esto?-susurró acariciando suavemente cada herida-No tuvo que tocarte-dijo pegando su cuerpo al del moreno-No tuvo que herirte así-dijo enlazando sus manos con las del pelinegro.

-No importa-respondió mirándolo con atención-Ya no importa-dijo con una sonrisa y junto sus labios con los del castaño, en una caricia suave, estuvieron así por unos segundos y luego juntaron sus frentes y se miraron por un par de minutos-Te amo, Kurt, haría lo que fuera por ti-murmuró con tranquilidad.

-Y yo a ti, Blaine-dijo con una sonrisa y con un pie tocó la tobillera que aún portaba el moreno-¿Cuándo te la sacarán?

-No lo sé, pero ¿ahora importa?-dijo besándolo de nuevo y sintiendo como el castaño comenzaba a reír en medio del beso.

-No realmente-murmuró pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombros del moreno y profundizando el beso, sus cuerpos se frotaban uno contra el otro y comenzaban a excitarse. Ambos gemían y se acercaron a la cama, cayendo en ella y siguiendo con las caricias, Blaine estaba sobre Kurt y devoraba fieramente sus labios, hace mucho que quería estar así con él, completamente solos, ya que sabían que en ese sitio nadie iría a molestarlos.

Blaine sintió como todos los dolores desaparecían de su cuerpo, se estaba relajando y su piel ardía, pero realmente era una sensación placentera y esperaba que no se detuviera. Hizo que Kurt abriera las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas, haciendo que el castaño sujetara sus piernas en su cintura e hiciera presión hacia él, el moreno comenzó a entrar en él, intentando hacer eso lo menos doloroso posible. Sintió como Kurt clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y se abrazaba fuertemente a él, mientras Blaine volvía a besarlo en los labios con suavidad, haciéndolo suspirar y distraerse un poco de las punzadas que golpeaban su parte baja. Cuando al fin estuvo dentro se quedó ahí, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del ojiazul.

-Estoy listo-susurró en su oído y sintió como Blaine le daba una suave embestida, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza, realmente lo había necesitado en todo ese tiempo. Las embestidas fueron subiendo de volumen y su miembro había quedado entre el vientre del moreno y el suyo, por lo que se friccionaba con cada movimiento, se estaba masturbando a medida que el pelinegro lo penetraba. A los minutos se corrió en el vientre de Blaine, y este apresuró las embestidas para correrse segundos más tarde en el interior del castaño, quien sólo pudo volver a besarlo con suavidad, lo había necesitado durante esos días y sólo deseaba quedarse así con él, no separarse nunca más.

-Kurt-susurró saliendo con cuidado de su interior.

-No-susurró sintiendo como el pelinegro se separaba por completo y se iba a levantar-Quédate conmigo-rogó suavemente-Por favor.

-No me iré-dijo con una sonrisa-Estamos juntos-dijo abrazándolo nuevamente y quedándose acurrucado a su lado.

-No me abandones-dijo escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del ojimiel-Por favor-rogó con inseguridad, algo le decía que debía aprovechar de estar junto a Blaine, que eso estaba pronto a acabarse.

-Jamás, te amo Kurt y jamás te dejaré-dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza-Estaremos siempre juntos-A los segundos se durmieron, ambos estaban tranquilos y al fin juntos, porque no permitirían que nadie los separara.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos antes de que la puerta principal de la casa se abriera, la tobillera de Blaine les había dado las indicaciones suficientes para saber dónde se encontraban, porque ahora no debían permitir que Kurt y Blaine estuvieran juntos, eso era imposible.


	44. Chapter 44

**Marierux: **Ahora las cosas se aclaran un poco más entre los personajes y realmente es muy cruel como termina este capítulo. Es cierto no se puede confiar en nadie y ahora verás que quien menos esperas está detrás de algo que parecía muy pequeño. Aunque es claro que Kurt y Blaine se aman…eso no quita que puedan separarse de nuevo =/ Gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien y se entiende que la Universidad te tenga atareada, me pasa igual. Suerte en todo!

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Ahora sabrás quién llegó y probablemente me odies… pero bueno, es necesario lo que ocurre ahora para lo que quiero como final. Sí, cuando lo leas dirás… eso no tiene sentido, pero ya en el último capítulo me entenderás. También crecerá en algo más la perspectiva que tienes de Thad, por lo pervertido digo, porque con una sola línea dicha por alguien notarás que puede ser peor de lo que parece. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos!

**ariam18: **Gracias por leer y comentar, cierto que es algo confuso, pero ya las cosas se aclararan en su totalidad y las dudas se despejaran por completo, ya verás. Qué estés muy bien!

**celina: **Gracias por leer y comentar, Thad ha hecho más maldades de las que se mencionan y verás que la separación para Blaine y Kurt es inminente. Qué estés muy bien, nos leemos, suerte en todo =)

**candy: **Thad no se detendrá todavía, porque en el capítulo siguiente le esperan más cosas a Kurt y Blaine. Es cierto, aún no se sabe a quién hay que creerle, aún todo es muy confuso, pero a partir de este capítulo y los que vendrán todo estará más claro y las dudas se disiparán por completo. Te equivocas, no es Sue quien entra por esa puerta, pero Blaine se entera de lo que pasó entre Kurt y Puck y luego entre lo que pasó con Kurt y Dave. Espero qué estés muy bien, gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste lo que sigue =) suerte en todo! Nos leemos!

**DianaColferDC: **En cuanto a Burt todo se sabrá en el próximo capítulo. Respecto a lo confuso que puede parecer todo esto, las cosas se arreglan de a poco y a partir de este capítulo las cosas comienzan a ser más claras, lo aseguro =) Te aseguro que soy capaz de escribir lemmon entre Blaine y Thad, pero habría sido un exceso poner eso, porque realmente Blaine y Kurt ya merecían su momento =) Exactamente, fue un hermoso despertar el de Kurt y regresaron a su nidito de amor, pero no todo es tan dulce como debería y ahora verás cómo las cosas se tornaran algo peores =/ Espero te guste lo que sigue. Gracias por leer y comentar! Suerte en todo =)

Gracias por sus comentarios! Este capítulo realmente va decidiendo todo lo que ocurrirá a continuación. Al fic en sí le quedan aproximadamente seis capítulos, no creo que más de eso. Ahora estoy más "relajada" con los estudios, pero eso no dice que esta no sea una semana ocupada, pero lo que sí les puedo decir cuándo vuelvo a actualizar y eso será el **próximo sábado. **

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

Eso no era nada de fácil. Habían logrado entrar a la casa y rastrear a Blaine había sido más difícil de lo que pensaban, ya que la tobillera les había dado las indicaciones de dónde se encontraba, pero eso lo habían obtenido sólo por el radar que manejaba Sue en el teléfono celular, lo cual ayudó mucho al momento de buscarlo y dar con su paradero. Entraron a esa casa en silencio, aún con el asombro de lo similar que era a la de los Hummel-Hudson, en parte les aterraba pensar que todo eso era una gran replica y que todo quería ser un símil de la vida de Kurt antes de desaparecer hace dos meses.

Por instinto y gracias a la tobillera subieron por las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación que debía de ser la de Kurt, eso por lo que ellas conocían de la casa de Burt Hummel, entraron al lugar y ambas quedaron con la boca abierta con lo que vieron. Su sobrino y Blaine estaban abrazados y completamente desnudos, si hubiesen estado despiertos habría estado de más preguntar qué hacían en esas condiciones.

-¿Es normal que la imagen de Kurt cuando tenía 10 años y era una dulzura haya sido reemplazada por esta?-dijo Jenny sujetando con fuerza el brazo de su pareja.

-Sí, creo que sí, aunque tú eres la psicóloga, pero dime-dijo tan impactada como ella-¿es normal que quiera formar un trío con ellos?-dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Te atreves a tocar a Kurt y hasta aquí queda todo-dijo seriamente y alejándose de ella para tomar el cubrecamas y tapar a ambos muchachos.

-Está bien-susurró con una sonrisa-Era broma, dejaría a Kurt fuera y…

-No quiero saber más de tus ataques de heterosexualidad, con esto es suficiente-dijo terminando de cubrir a los dos jóvenes y caminar hasta la puerta.

-Lo siento-dijo siguiendo a su pareja escaleras abajo-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-No lo sé-suspiró cansada-Supongo que tendrán hambre para cuando despierten, será mejor que preparemos algo-Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina y una vez ahí comenzaron a hacer el almuerzo.

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar. El olor a carne había hecho que su estomago rugiera y sus sentidos se pusieran alerta, había alguien más en la casa aparte de él y Kurt, y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Lo mejor era vestirse y bajar con cautela. Soltó a Kurt y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, salió de ahí en silencio y bajó las escaleras con cuidado, lo único que pudo escuchar cuando estuvo en el primer piso fueron risas, se asomó a la cocina y ahí vio a Andrea cocinando junto a Jenny.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo el moreno en el umbral de la puerta.

-Al fin despierta uno-dijo Andrea con una sonrisa pícara-¿Cómo estuvo todo?-dijo alzando ambas cejas.

-Déjalo-dijo Jenny con una mueca-Despierta a Kurt, debemos hablar con ambos ahora mismo-dijo seriamente.

-¿Podemos comer primero? Es que tengo mucha hambre, después de…-dijo sonrojándose furiosamente.

-¿Después de tener sexo desenfrenado estás hambriento? Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo cuando con Jenny tenemos nuestras sesiones de…-fue golpeada con un pan en la cabeza.

-Despierta a Kurt-le ordenó a Blaine y continuó con la comida, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir en ese lugar sin volver a golpear a Andrea o gritarle a Blaine unas cuantas verdades, sobre todo después de lo que había visto arriba, aunque en parte le alegraba que Kurt tuviera alguien como Blaine a su lado.

El pelinegro subió a la habitación y el castaño seguía durmiendo, le pareció la cosa más dulce del mundo, por lo que no dudo ni un momento en abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza. El ojiazul se removió en sus brazos y aún con los ojos cerrados buscó los labios del moreno, el que no tardó en responder, mientras el castaño le desabotonaba la camisa lentamente y a cada momento se sentía más despierto.

-¿Así despiertas a mi sobrino?-dijo Jenny apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, al instante Kurt la miró asustado, luego observó a Blaine y no supo qué hacer-Kurt vístete, te esperamos abajo y tu Romeo ven conmigo, no los dejaré solos de nuevo-dijo esperando al moreno en la puerta.

-Apresúrate-Susurró Blaine besando los labios del ojiazul y caminando de inmediato a la puerta, estaba seguro de que Jenny golpeaba más fuerte que Andrea y que si llegaba a darle con algo en la cabeza no sólo lo dejaría inconsciente sino que lo enviaría al hospital por un buen tiempo, lo mejor era no arriesgarse y obedecer.

Pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que Kurt entrara a la cocina y se sentara junto a Blaine y sus tías, comenzaron a comer en silencio y luego de unos minutos fueron ellas las que decidieron comenzar con toda esa conversación que realmente era necesaria y que si no la tenían, todos saldrían perjudicados, porque lamentablemente ellas eran las encargadas de aclarar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y hablar lo que ellos no tenían idea. Además, necesitaban que Kurt les hablara de un par de cosas que ellas desconocían casi totalmente.

-¿Se aman?-preguntó de una vez Andrea.

-Amo a Kurt con mi vida-dijo el pelinegro mirándolas con determinación-No dejaría que nada le pasara.

-Amo a Blaine, realmente lo amo y soy feliz-dijo con una sonrisa radiante el castaño, quien sintió como el moreno tomaba una de sus manos y la presionaba suavemente.

-Kurt-suspiró Jenny-Tú tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo, aún-dijo seriamente y sin dejar de mirar a su sobrino-Y tú Blaine tienes el síndrome de Lima-dijo duramente.

-No-respondió el ojimiel seriamente-Yo no…

-Si Kurt no tuviera el Síndrome de Estocolmo no habría vuelto a esta casa-dijo seriamente Jenny-No se habría vuelto a acostar contigo y mucho menos se sentiría tan protegido estando a tu lado.

-Si no tuvieras el Síndrome de Lima no habrías venido tras Kurt para protegerlo-dijo Andrea, quien entendía todo lo concerniente a ambos muchachos-No habrías hecho todo para cuidar de él y hacer su vida más tranquila, incluso no te habrías dejado poner esa tobillera.

-¿Qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño el moreno-Yo no me dejé poner esto.

-¿No? Entonces ¿cómo explicas que Sue Sylvester tenga monitoreados todos tus pasos y esté tan segura de dónde estás? Además de que no fuiste llevado a la cárcel-determinó seriamente Jenny.

-Yo no sé nada de eso-dijo intentando tranquilizarse-A mí me pusieron esta tobillera y…

-Sue te mandó a Nueva York para que cuidaras de Kurt-dijo molesta Andrea.

-¡No!-gritó molesto-Entiendan que Sue me puso esta tobillera y me dejó libre, yo no tengo idea de por qué lo hizo. Ni siquiera sé por qué encienden algunas luces en ciertos momentos.

-Basta de esta farsa-susurró Jenny cansada-Una verdad por otra.

-¿Cómo es eso?-dijo Kurt extrañado.

-Tú dices algo que queramos saber y nosotras les decimos algo que quieran saber, así será más sencillo, porque si comenzamos con…

-¿El interrogatorio del policía bueno y malo?-dijo Blaine alzando una ceja molesto.

-Exacto-dijo con una sonrisa cínica Andrea-¿O no crees ser capaz de hacerlo, Anderson?

-¿Crees que no lo soy?-dijo desafiante.

-¡Basta!-gritó Kurt harto-Comiencen ustedes-dijo mirando a su tía.

-Gracias-dijo Jenny con una sonrisa-¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Puck?

-¿Qué?-dijo poniéndose pálido.

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes? Porque sé que no sólo Karofsky te hacía bullying en McKinley ¿qué ocurrió con Puckerman?-dijo su tía insistente.

-Yo…-Kurt no sabía qué decir, pero sintió la mano del moreno tomando la suya y lo miró a los ojos.

-Necesito saber también-susurró el ojimiel, Kurt bajó la mirada y no soltó la mano del pelinegro.

-Todo comenzó hace un año más o menos-suspiró cansado-Para ese entonces todos sabían que yo era el chico gay que había salido del closet y como son unos estúpidos neandertales-decía sin levantar la vista-Todos comenzaron a molestarme, pero fue Noah quien superó los límites del resto.

_Flash Back_

_Cerró su casillero y tomó su bolso nuevamente, ahora debía ir a la clase de Español con el señor Schuester y lo mejor era no demorar, caminó con tranquilidad por el pasillo y sintió como alguien lo empujaba contra la muralla, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y sintió como era tomado con fuerza por los brazos y su cuerpo era pegado contra el muro, alguien se apoyaba en él._

_-¿Te gusta esto?-murmuró el muchacho tras él._

_-¿Puckerman?-dijo aterrado._

_-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-dijo con una sonrisa-Sé que a raritos como tú les gusta esto-dijo moviendo sus caderas en contra del trasero del castaño-Y estoy seguro de que te estás excitando-dijo poniendo una mano en la parte delantera de Kurt, haciendo que gimiera sonoramente-¿Ves que tengo razón?_

_-Suéltame-dijo en un susurro y con la mirada aguada, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando._

_-Te salvas por hoy-dijo en su oído y se separó de él, a los minutos pasó Sue Sylvester por ahí._

_-¿Porcelana?- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y el castaño logró reaccionar-¿Por qué estás aquí?-dijo mirándolo extrañada._

_-Me distraje-dijo volteando a verla-Lo siento-y caminó hasta uno de los baños._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Desde ese día la entrenadora Sylvester estaba pendiente de dónde estaba y con quién, a ella no la logré convencer-dijo con una sonrisa amarga-Me protegía siempre que estaba en la escuela, pero ella nunca podía estar en todas partes.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y el castaño había comenzado a llorar en silencio, aún sentía la mano de Blaine sujetando la suya y lo agradecía. Sus tías lo miraban, Jenny conocía algo de esa historia, pero para Andrea era nuevo y se sentía furiosa. Blaine no estaba en mejores condiciones, por lo que fue él quien habló primero.

-¿Te hizo algo más?-dijo intentando no sonar agresivo, pero no lo logró.

-Intentó-no sabía si decirlo, porque aunque no le tenía miedo a Puckerman, sí temía porque Andrea y Blaine lo mataran a penas pudieran, y él realmente no los quería en la cárcel.

-Dinos-dijo Jenny extendiendo su mano por sobre la mesa para tomar la del castaño-Es lo mejor-dijo enfrentándose a los ojos azules de su sobrino, quien se veía más tranquilo que cuando comenzó su relato.

-Intentó violarme-dijo bajando la mirada-Pero no alcanzó.

-¿No alcanzó?-bramó furioso Blaine-¿Cómo que no alcanzó? –dijo mirándolo intensamente, necesitaba saber las razones por las que se incriminaría al asesinar a Noah Puckerman.

-Yo estaba en los vestidores bañándome y él escondió mi ropa y me quedé ahí esperando hasta que todos se fueran de la escuela-suspiró cansado y miró a Blaine a los ojos-luego me encerró en los vestidores junto a él, intentó violarme, pero comencé a gritar y como Mercedes me estaba buscando logró dar conmigo y Puck se escondió-terminó de relatar.

-Lo mato-dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida.

-¡Blaine Anderson vuelve a tu asiento!-gritó Jenny furiosa-¡Andrea quédate en tu lugar!-dijo viendo como su pareja también había caminado hasta la puerta.

-¡Pero sí tiene razón!-gritó molesta la diseñadora-¡Hay que castrar a Puck y luego lo matamos!-dijo molesta.

-No harán nada-dijo tranquilamente Kurt-Nadie quiso hacer nada nunca ¿por qué lo harían ustedes?-dijo con los ojos vidriosos y bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-dijo incrédulo Blaine-¿Sabes por qué?-dijo acercándose al castaño y tomando su rostro con una de sus manos para que lo viera-Porque te amo y el que te vuelva a tocar un pelo no vive para contarlo, no permitiré que te hagan daño de nuevo, te protegeré de todos.

-No puedes hacerlo-dijo esquivando su mirada.

-Lo he hecho hasta ahora.

-No, no lo has logrado-dijo mirándolo directamente.

-Sé que fallé cuando Thad…

-No me refiero a eso-dijo empuñando sus manos y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando desaparecí hace unos días fue porque Karofsky me sacó de la carretera y me llevó hasta la casa de James-dijo mirando al moreno, quién no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué ocurrió en ese lugar, Kurt?-dijo Jenny mirándolo atentamente.

-¿Realmente quieren saber?-dijo en un leve susurro.

-Es necesario-dijo Andrea decidida-Así me darás las verdaderas razones para matar a ese animal.

-No es la idea-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Estoy seguro que no-interfirió Blaine-Pero te aseguro que no me quedaré tranquilo hasta darle su merecido.

-Les contaré-susurró cansado, realmente le costaba decir todo eso, porque con cada palabra sentía que se quebraba más y más.

_Flash Back_

_Había sentido como un fuerte golpe le había dado por el costado izquierdo del auto y lo había lanzado fuera de la carretera. Seguramente la magulladura en ese sector sería bastante grande, pero gracias a que iba con el cinturón no pasó de tener un leve golpe en la cabeza y un gran dolor en el hombro, eso seguramente sería momentáneo. No fue capaz de moverse, pero sintió como alguien desabrochaba su cinturón y lo sacaba de ahí, luego quedó inconsciente._

_Comenzó a despertar, se encontraba en un gran sillón blanco y se sentía algo aturdido todavía, no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Las paredes eran de un color gris claro y todo estaba sobriamente adornado, realmente la decoración era lo de menos, porque necesitaba salir de ahí, ya que algo le decía que ese sitio podía ser su perdición si estaba un minuto más._

_-Despertaste-escuchó que alguien decía._

_-¿Qué…-miró al muchacho que había entrado al lugar y se sentaba en una parte del sillón-Dave-dijo sin creer a quién veía._

_-Me alegro de que hayas despertado-dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó para tocar el rostro del castaño-¿Te sientes bien?-Kurt solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente-No tienes que temerme, no te haré daño-susurró sonriendo y quitando un mechón que caía de la frente del ojiazul._

_-Aléjate-murmuró temblando levemente, realmente no le daba confianza Karofsky y ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar lejos de él-Déjame ir-dijo en un hilo de voz y a los segundos sintió como Dave lo besaba suavemente en los labios, intentó separarlo pero el futbolista no se alejó. Kurt siguió empujándolo hasta que logró moverlo a un lado y corrió hasta la puerta, pero no alcanzó a llegar cuando fue sujetado por un brazo y Karofsky lo acorraló contra una pared._

_-No te haré daño-susurró besando su cuello con fuerza-No te haré nada que no quieras._

_-Déjame ir, no quiero esto-dijo aterrado._

_-No te haré daño-repitió y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del castaño, moviendo sus manos por su piel y tocando cada parte de él-Thad tiene razón-dijo con una sonrisa y sin apartar sus labios del cuello blanco-Tu piel es suave y tu cuerpo es perfecto-en ese instante Kurt se paralizó y sintió como todo a su alrededor no tenía sentido, no sabía qué hacer y no había nadie que lo pudiera sacar de los brazos de ese animal, él no se sentía en condiciones para escapar._

_Karofsky le quitó la camisa y luego comenzó a bajar sus pantalones, lo había vuelto a besar en los labios y suavemente había logrado bajar la ropa interior del castaño, quien lloraba en silencio y no tenía fuerzas para alejarlo. Dave tomó el miembro del ojiazul y comenzó a masturbarlo, provocando que se excitara y gimiera sonoramente._

_-Te gusta-dijo en su oído y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, en segundos tenía su miembro afuera-Y sé que esto te gustará más-dijo volteándolo y sin apartar una mano del miembro del castaño, mientras con la otra recorría todo el cuerpo de Kurt, quien sólo lloraba y sentía que esa era una muy cruel pesadilla-Trataré de no ser muy brusco-dijo poniendo su miembro en el trasero del ojiazul y comenzando a hacer presión en él para entrar._

_Kurt sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban y en pocos segundos podría estar en el suelo, pero Dave al estar masturbándolo lo sujetaba por la cintura con el antebrazo, además lo tenía apoyado contra la pared, era imposible caer de esa forma._

_-Tranquilo-susurró Dave besando su cuello-Gozarás conmigo, lo prometo-dijo gimiendo sonoramente._

_-¡Qué estás haciendo!- gritó James Anderson entrando al lugar y caminando hasta donde estaba Dave, lo tomó de un brazo y lo alejó completamente de Kurt, quien cayó al suelo y se abrazó a sí mismo, se sentía sucio y temblaba notoriamente, las lágrimas no habían parado de caer por su rostro._

_Fin Flash Back_

Se quedaron en absoluto silencio y fue Blaine quien lo rompió, se había levantado de su lugar y comenzó a caminar. Se veía furioso y tenía los ojos brillantes, al parecer las lágrimas se agolpaban en ellos, pero la rabia no permitía que salieran.

-Blaine-murmuró Kurt, a lo que el moreno se abalanzó sobre él y lo sujetó con fuerza de los brazos.

-¡Qué quieres que haga Kurt!- gritó de una vez-¡Fue mi culpa que Karofsky te hiciera eso! Fue mi culpa que te tocara y casi te violara, así como lo que hizo Thad contigo-dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro-Es mi culpa que…-dijo con un hilo de voz y cayendo a los pies del castaño, se apoyó en las rodillas de Kurt y lloró sonoramente.

Todos estaban en silencio, excepto Blaine que intentaba aminorar su llanto, pero le era imposible. Kurt acariciaba con cuidado el cabello negro del moreno y sus tías lo miraban con atención, a pesar de lo que el castaño había tenido que sufrir se mantenía fuerte y bien para los que necesitaban de él. Era cierto que todo eso lo había afectado, pero ahora más que nunca podían decir que era fuerte y nada ni nadie lo doblegaría.

-Sabes que David Karofsky no es bueno, pero ahora nos has dado verdaderas razones para hacer que se pudra en la cárcel-dijo Jenny seriamente.

-Si es que no lo mato primero-amenazó Andrea seriamente y por primera vez Jenny no la hizo callar.

Kurt hizo que Blaine se pusiera de pie y lo abrazó, se refugió en su pecho y estuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que el moreno buscó sus labios y los besó suavemente, obteniendo la misma respuesta y la tranquilidad que sólo Kurt Hummel lograba entregarle. Ambos se volvieron a sentar y miraron con atención a las mujeres que estaban ahí.

-Una verdad por otra-dijo el ojiazul-Les conté lo ocurrido con Puck y Karofsky, ahora ustedes nos dirán lo de la tobillera de Blaine, porque estoy seguro de que están enteradas de todo eso-dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus tías y teniendo las manos de Blaine entre las suyas.

-El día en que Sue interrogó a Blaine-suspiró Andrea cansada-Ella lo llevó a otra habitación y le puso la tobillera, la cual fue sincronizada con un rastreador…

-¿Y qué más?-dijo el moreno alzando una ceja-Eso ya lo sabemos.

-No hay más-dijo Jenny seriamente-Eso es todo lo que sabemos.

-Mienten-aseguró el ojiazul-Sé que saben más de lo que realmente están diciendo.

-No, eso es lo único que sabemos aseguró la psicóloga.

-¿Por qué le pusieron la tobillera? ¿Por qué no lo encerraron?-preguntó extrañado el castaño.

-Ni idea-dijeron ambas mujeres con seriedad.

-No están diciendo algo que saben, no están cumpliendo con su parte de lo acordado-dijo molesto Blaine.

-¿A qué vinieron aquí? Porque si fue Sue la que puso la tobillera y está al pendiente de Blaine es ella la que debe venir, no ustedes-dijo Kurt frunciendo los labios y alzando una ceja.

-Está bien-suspiró Jenny, no podrían seguir mintiendo, no era justo y ya las estaban descubriendo-La tobillera la puso Sue y es ella quien la monitorea, pero quien realmente está detrás de todo esto es Burt-dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa de ambos muchachos.

-¿Papá?-susurró Kurt en un hilo de voz.

-Burt no quiere perderte y sabe que teniendo bajo control a Blaine podrá saber de ti, pero con lo que él no contaba era con que ustedes tuvieran sexo y pasa que esa tobillera no es la normal que le ponen a los presos para seguirlos-aclaró Jenny con una mueca-Esa tobillera detecta cuándo estás cerca de Kurt, cuándo tu temperatura sube, tu ubicación e incluso si estás dormido.

-¿Qué pretende con todo esto?-dijo seriamente Blaine.

-Burt quiere que te separes de Kurt, no te quiere cerca de él, porque descubrió-dijo Jenny mirando a otro lado-Descubrió lo que él realmente temía y nosotras también.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-Tienes el Síndrome de Edipo, pero no sé si es positivo o negativo-comenzó a decir Jenny.

-¿Qué es eso?-entrecerró los ojos Kurt y miró con atención a sus tías.

-El síndrome de Edipo es cuando el hijo se enamora de su madre, pero hay de dos tipos, el positivo es cuando el hijo se enamora de su madre y odia a su padre y el negativo es cuando el hijo se enamora de su padre y odia a su madre.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?-dijo Blaine molesto.

-Odias a tu padre y…

-Nunca conocí a mi madre.

-Odias a tu padre y él te habló tanto de la madre de Kurt que tú hiciste de ella algo idílico, la convertiste en tu cabeza en una criatura mística y que valía la pena pensar y sentir por ella. Por eso te esforzaste en conocer a Kurt, ya que él es fruto de ella, y en parte es ella y así es cómo lo vez.

-Blaine se acostó contigo porque sentía que de esa forma lograría estar más cerca de la que fue tu madre, la persona de la que él realmente está enamorado.

-¡Qué!- dijeron a un mismo tiempo Blaine y Kurt sin creer eso. Se miraron por unos segundos y el castaño sintió que se destrozaba lentamente.

-No irás a creer eso-dijo alzando una ceja el pelinegro-Debe ser una maldita broma de muy mal gusto ¿están bromeando cierto?-dijo mirando a las mujeres alternadamente.

-No, lo siento-aseguró Jenny-eso es lo que ocurre, realmente no puedo hacer nada ante eso.

-Pero…-intentó decir Blaine.

-No puede ser-murmuró Kurt bajando la mirada y quedándose en silencio por solo unos segundos-¿Me pueden llevar a casa?-susurró el ojiazul cansado, realmente no quería pensar en nada, porque toda esa información era más que suficiente para él.

-Vamos-dijeron sus tías y se levantaron de sus lugares junto al castaño, quien no fue capaz de volver a mirar a Blaine. Andrea y Kurt se adelantaron a la salida, mientras Jenny regresaba hasta donde se encontraba Blaine.

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo el pelinegro.

-Lo único que sé es que Kurt está en peligro y Burt también-dijo seriamente-y haré lo posible por protegerlos, y si eso implica sacarte del camino y tener que eliminar gente, te aseguro que lo haré-dijo fríamente.

-¿Es mentira lo del síndrome de Edipo?-intentó asegurarse el ojimiel.

-No, me gustaría decir que sí, pero no lo es y si aprecias a mi sobrino lo dejarás en paz, él ya ha sufrido suficiente y teniendo a James tan cerca no es conveniente que tú estés a su lado-dijo caminando a la salida, mientras Blaine se quedaba en ese sitio y sentía que las cosas no podían empeorar más.


	45. Chapter 45

Llevaba tres días encerrado en su habitación y desde que volvió a entrar a la casa de su padre se dio cuenta de que todo era un gran caos. Primero, James Anderson había hecho de las suyas en el hospital y casi había logrado asesinar a su padre, sólo se había salvado porque Finn estuvo atento, de alguna forma se lo agradecía, pero saber que su hermanastro sabía lo que Puckerman hacía con él y que nunca hiciera nada realmente lo hería, por lo que el salvar a su padre era sólo un punto blanco dentro de todo lo malo que había hecho en el último tiempo.

Desde que había llegado a casa no entendía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no estaba interesado en comprender, porque realmente se sentía engañado y ahora más que nunca necesitaba respuesta. Las quería, pero la persona a la que debía pedírselas no la quería ver ni en fotografía, por lo que esto sería lo más difícil que tendría que hacer. Marcó un número de teléfono que había conseguido su tía Jenny y esperó a que le contestara, a penas ocurrió esto le pidió que se reunieran en un sitio determinado, en el cual nadie los molestaría, pero él no estaría a salvo, aunque era necesario hacer así las cosas.

-¿A dónde vas Kurt?-preguntó Finn viendo como el castaño caminaba hasta la salida.

-Eso no te interesa, Hudson-dijo ariscamente, pero antes de poder continuar fue detenido.

-A mí sí me interesa-dijo su padre caminando hasta él-¿Está todo bien?-el ojiazul volteó a verlo y sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Necesito estar solo un rato, quiero salir-murmuró bajando la mirada y empuñando levemente las manos, le dolía ver los moretones que su padre tenía en el rostro.

-No quiero que…

-¿Me secuestren? ¿Me pase algo malo?-dijo alzando una ceja-¿Le preguntaste a Finn lo que Puckerman me hizo y él no fue capaz de detener?-dijo alzando una ceja con molestia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dejaré que él te cuente-dijo indicando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el mariscal de campo-es el más indicado, después de todo lo vio y no hizo nada por detenerlo.

-Kurt…

-No es tu culpa-murmuró bajando la mirada-Pero él debe contarte, porque yo ya estoy cansado-dijo casi en un hilo de voz, le molestaba tener que repetir la historia de su vida cientos de veces, y entendía que su padre quería saber, pero él no le daría el gusto a Finn de librarse de eso, tenía que enfrentar a Burt Hummel y tal vez el joven Hudson necesitaría protección, le gustaría ver esa escena, pero ya iba atrasado a su cita y no era conveniente.

Salió de la casa y abordó su auto, el sitio acordado quedaba a unos veinte minutos de su casa y realmente no tenía ganas de llegar ahí, pero era necesaria esa conversación para arreglar todo ese lío provocado por James Anderson y David Karofsky. Cuando al fin llegó al edificio acordado sintió que entraba en pánico, un escalofrío lo recorrió desde la nuca hasta el final de la espalda y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero debía ser fuerte y contenerse, tenía que resistir, sino ¿cuándo lograría deshacerse de todo eso? Estacionó su auto junto a un portón y bajó con cuidado, mirando a todas partes, pero no fue necesario mirar mucho.

-Creí que no vendrías-dijo el muchacho acercándose a él.

-¿Por qué no vendría si yo te llamé?-dijo el castaño alzando una ceja.

-No lo sé, Hummel-dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose-¿Dónde hablamos?-dijo a pasos de él y sin dejar su seguridad de lado.

-Dijiste que conocías un departamento de este edificio donde estaríamos _tranquilos_-dijo seriamente y apoyándose en su auto con seguridad, no podía permitir que él viera el pánico que sentía.

-Acompáñame-dijo el otro chico y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, subieron hasta el quinto piso por un ascensor que parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino ambos caminaron por un pasillo oscuro hasta una puerta que tenía un número _50_ dorado en el centro.

-Permíteme-susurró acercando una llave a la cerradura y abriendo de inmediato-Siéntete como en casa-dijo con una sonrisa y revelando el acogedor departamento.

-Créeme, Harwood, que lo último que haré es sentirme en casa-dijo con toda la fuerza que pudo, porque ya se sentía paralizado al estar tan cerca del pelinegro.

-Lo sé, pero eso tal vez te ayude a relajarte, después de todo noto que estás bastante tenso-dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y caminando hasta donde estaba Kurt-Sígueme-dijo tranquilamente y caminó hasta la que parecía ser la sala-¿Quieres comer o tomar algo?

-No, gracias-dijo seriamente.

-Está bien-dijo sentándose-Acomódate donde quieras-dijo indicando otros dos sillones que estaban en el lugar, vio como el castaño se sentaba en el sillón más grande y apoyaba su espalda por completo en el respaldo, se veía tenso-Ahora ¿para qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y mirándolo seriamente.

De ninguna forma eso estaba bien. Realmente no tenía idea en qué momento había comenzado a hablar con David Karofsky y ahora se estaban golpeando como dos animales. Aunque después de enterarse de que casi violó a Kurt y de no ser por su _padre_ el castaño no se habría salvado, realmente no le podían pedir que se tranquilizara o tuviera misericordia con aquel tipo.

-¡Golpeas como niña Anderson!- gritó el futbolista con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, realmente no lo dañaban en lo más mínimo los golpes del pelinegro.

-¡Al menos no ando violando a todo lo que se mueve!-dijo dándole un derechazo en la mandíbula y viendo como el muchacho ni se inmutaba. En cambio Dave se lanzó sobre él, tomándolo por ambos brazos y apoyándolo de cara a la muralla, para después apoyarse sobre él.

-¿Violar?-dijo alzando una ceja y acomodándose detrás de Blaine-No tienes idea de lo que dices, Kurt me quiere él…

-¿Te besó?-dijo con burla-No sabes diferenciar la gratitud del amor-dijo con una sonrisa-Kurt te agradeció al besarte, en cambio conmigo hizo el amor.

-Mientes-dijo entre dientes y apoyándose aún más sobre la espalda del ojimiel.

-No-susurró con una sonrisa-¿Harás algo al respecto?-dijo sin forcejear. A los segundos sintió como el futbolista se pegaba más a él.

-No tienes idea de lo que es una violación, yo te enseñaré-dijo furioso y sonriendo malévolamente, lo sujetó fuertemente al notar que Blaine intentaba soltarse de su agarre, bajó los pantalones del moreno junto a su ropa interior e hizo lo mismo consigo, ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura para abajo.

-Suéltame-murmuró con el rostro recargado contra la pared.

-Esto es una violación, cariño-dijo sobre su oído izquierdo, con una mano tomó su miembro y lo puso en la entrada del moreno-Luego me dices qué te pareció-murmuró entrando en él de una sola embestida. Lo único que logró escuchar fue el fuerte gemido que dio Blaine, después sintió como el pelinegro temblaba en sus brazos-¿Se siente bien o no?-dijo con una sonrisa y sacó su miembro para embestirlo nuevamente con fuerza, arrancando fuertes gemidos y quejas de parte del muchacho, no se mediría con él, no le interesaba cuidarlo ni protegerlo, por él que se muriera, pero de momento le daría lo que merecía.

Siguió embistiéndolo con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de él, Blaine sólo intentaba soltarse y se removía contra el cuerpo de Dave, quien sólo podía mover sus caderas en contra del trasero del pelinegro. No lo había soltado y pronto acabaría.

-Eso-susurró el futbolista en el oído del ojimiel-Es una violación-dijo corriéndose en el interior del moreno y gimiendo con fuerza, tenía que recuperar la respiración. Se salió del interior de Blaine y al instante lo vio caer al suelo-Y te aseguro que esta no será la última vez-dijo sujetando al pelinegro del cabello y tirándolo con fuerza-Vendré por más-sonrió y se subió los pantalones, saliendo de ahí con tranquilidad.

Por un momento se sintió asqueado, débil y vulnerable, no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Kurt había tenido la fortuna de ser protegido por James, pero él en cambio estaba completamente solo, porque en esa casa había cámaras que James Anderson monitoreaba a cada minuto y seguramente vio lo que Karofsky le había hecho, pero aún así no hizo nada por detenerlo. Por ello había llegado en el minuto justo con Kurt, porque lo había estado viendo y cuidando en todo momento, en cambio a él lo había arrojado a la vida, dejándolo a la deriva de todo. Se levantó con dificultad y se volvió a vestir, tenía que salir de ahí y refugiarse, tenía que mantenerse a resguardo con alguien que realmente le diera la confianza para ello.

Caminaba como un león enjaulado por la sala, no podía creer que hubiese fallado, no entendía de qué modo su ataque directo a Burt Hummel había resultado un completo desastre. Estaban en el hospital y él había llegado a la sala donde supuestamente estaba el _hombre en coma_, él no se lo había creído y lo había atacado con golpes al rostro e inyectándole un relajante muscular para que no pudiera responder, pero no contaba con que Finn estuviera por ahí y ayudara al mecánico. Si bien ese plan era desesperado, pero no le quedaba de otra si los que debían ejecutarlo estaban en contra de él.

Los Warblers ya no le hacían caso y Thad había desaparecido y no había forma en que pudiera localizarlo. Blaine ya no era una opción y Dave Karofsky estaba tan mal psicológicamente que ya no le hacía caso, eso no podía ser para nada bueno. Por ello había actuado premeditadamente y se había lanzado como una fiera sobre Burt apenas había dado con él, porque gracias al micrófono implantado a Dave había podido escuchar su conversación con Kurt y confirmar que todo era una mentira, ya que si había algo que había aprendido a leer del castaño era cuándo mentía, era un buen mentiroso, pero no lo hacía perfecto y eso había hecho que él pudiera confirmar sus dudas, Burt Hummel estaba teatralizando todo eso y era su hora para atacar, ya no aguantaba más.

Había fracasado, era cierto. Pero no por ello dejaría de intentarlo, porque aunque el joven Hudson le hubiese dado una buena golpiza a él le quedaban más ases bajo la manga. A pesar de ello ahora se deleitaba viendo cómo Karofsky le daba su merecido a Blaine, sí, lo estaba violando y eso realmente le daba una tranquilidad inmensa, porque fue el pelinegro quien diseñó todo ese plan y el que debía hacer que Kurt fuera su hijo de una forma u otra y había fracasado, había hecho que todo eso se arruinara.

-¿Conforme?-dijo Dave entrando a la sala de cámaras.

-Algo-dijo despectivamente y levantándose de la silla acolchada en la que se había sentado.

-¿Y ahora?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-No te necesito más-dijo seriamente-Puedes desaparecer de esta casa y…-sintió como Karofsky lo tomaba por un brazo y lo presionaba con fuerza.

-Yo decido cuándo me voy-dijo alzando una ceja-y tú no eres quien para…

-¿Darte órdenes?-dijo alzando una ceja-Créeme que soy el más indicado-dijo haciéndolo girar y tomando uno de sus brazos, el que hizo pasar por su espalda y lo presionó fuertemente-Me vuelves a tocar y te rompo el brazo, no me voy a medir, porque realmente no me importa, así que ahora te vas y no regresas-dijo furioso.

Lo soltó y no escuchó respuesta, sólo vio como salía con rapidez de la casa, pero minutos antes lo había hecho Blaine, por lo que no se habían alcanzado a encontrar al salir. Sí, estaba rodeado de ineficiencia, pero él se encargaría de los Warblers, Blaine, Karofsky, Burt, pero por sobre todo de Kurt Hummel, haría que ese muchacho fuera su hijo a toda costa y si para eso tenía que volver a secuestrarlo no lo dudaría ni un instante.

Ya no tenía mucho sentido seguir con ese rastreo. Miró su teléfono y suspiró con pesar, sí, Burt Hummel la había contratado para hacerse parte del FBI y posteriormente ponerle esa tobillera a Blaine Anderson, pero aún así ella sabía mejor que nadie que no daría resultado, porque el pelinegro era más ingenioso de lo que habían pensado y porque Kurt no había dejado de verlo, al parecer no pretendía alejarse de él. Bueno, eso hasta hace tres días y por eso ya consideraba inútil todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hola, Soter-dijo Sue con una gran sonrisa y viendo a su ex compañero tras las rejas.

-¿Qué mierda quieres Sylvester?-dijo sujetándose a los barrotes y mirándola furioso.

-Burlarme un rato de ti, pero también quiero tu ayuda-dijo seriamente.

-¿Me sacarás de aquí?

-Las condiciones las pongo yo y esa no es una de ellas-dijo seriamente-Primero dime si puedes ayudarme y me encargaré de darte lo que estime conveniente.

-¿Y si no te ayudo? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

-Nunca he jugado limpio y no comenzaré ahora, si no haces lo que digo realmente no saldrás bien de aquí, si es que sales-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te…-La rubia se acercó a la celda y apunto su arma a la parte baja de Soter-creo.

-Pruébame y veremos si realmente cumplo-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Yo… ¿qué necesitas?-dijo rindiéndose.

-Así está mejor-sonrió y guardó el arma-¿Dónde encuentro a James Anderson?

-¿Quién es…

-Por favor-dijo haciendo una mueca cansada-No te hagas el loco, te vi cientos de veces hablando con él, sé que pertenecías al grupo de personas que estaban tras los pasos de los Hummel, sé que lo ayudaste muchas veces, no soy tonta-dijo seriamente-Por algo cuando intentaste violar a Puckerman fue él quien te golpeó hasta cansarse.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo defendió si él atacó a Kurt-dijo Soter frunciendo el ceño.

-Conozco a Anderson desde la secundaria y te puedo decir que si salvó a Noah Puckerman fue porque si tú lo violabas Kurt se sentiría culpable de ello-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Y lo que menos quiere es dañar a Kurt, sobre todo si es el hijo de la mujer que amaba.

-Algo así me dijo después de golpearme.

-Descuida, somos varios los que te queremos cortar las bolas con un machete-dijo seriamente-Sabía que eras malo, pero llegar al punto de la violación es demasiado.

-Tú no sabes lo caliente que me ponía cuando…

-No quiero detalles-dijo conteniéndose de entrar a la celda y golpearlo-Sólo vine a que me ayudaras con información, necesito saber dónde está James Anderson-dijo sujetándose de los barrotes-Sé que conoces los lugares en los que se refugia y frecuenta.

-Son tres sitios-dijo seriamente-Uno es una casona que está en los límites de Lima, hacia el oeste. El otro sitio es el departamento de Thad Harwood, es un edificio que está casi abandonado, pero el chico tiene un buen lugar ahí, eso queda en el centro de Lima en…-intentaba recordar.

-No creo perderme, después de todo habíamos ido ahí una vez, según tú para investigar no sé qué situación y según yo porque ese muchacho te vendía droga, cosa que era cierta.

-El otro sitio es un departamento que tiene en Nueva York, no sé donde está, nunca fui ahí.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa y volteando para salir.

-Ahora mis condiciones-dijo Soter antes de que Sue se fuera.

-Oh, es cierto-dijo con una sonrisa y volteando a verlo-Se te otorgará una celda sin compañero y podrás ir con resguardo a los baños, porque supongo que estás cansado de ser la prostituta del resto de los prisioneros-dijo alzando una ceja.

-No tienes idea de cuánto.

-Eso es todo, si puedes ayudarme con más estaríamos hablando de otras condiciones.

-Te aseguro que volverás por información, Sylvester-dijo el preso sujetándose de los barrotes.

-No sabes cómo espero ese momento-dijo con sarcasmo y marchándose de ahí.

Se sentía ahogado y realmente no podía seguir en esa habitación, pero habían pasado sólo diez minutos desde que había llegado, por lo que no podía irse sin respuestas. Además, era necesario hablar con Thad para solucionar todo, porque él sabía mejor que nadie lo que realmente estaba pasando allí.

-Harwood.

-Dime Thad-dijo con una sonrisa y notando el nerviosismo que embargaba a su invitado.

-Harwood-insistió frunciendo el ceño-No sé tras qué está James Anderson, y por lo que me he dado cuenta tú entiendes todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, eres el que siempre supo lo que Karofsky y Puckerman me hacían, estabas encargado de que Blaine no me hiciera daño cuando me tuvo secuestrado, aunque…-bajó la mirada.

-Por favor, dilo abiertamente, aunque fui el que casi te violó, porque penetrar no es violar.

-Sabes que no es así, tú…-las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Hummel, ahórrame el no querer hacerlo de nuevo-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y viendo cómo se paralizaba el castaño en su lugar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo empuñando sus manos.

-Interesante, creí que jamás preguntarías-dijo con una sonrisa-Fue para que Blaine no te quisiera más, porque sé que nadie quiere lo que está roto-dijo mirándolo atentamente-pero ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo que él sentía por ti era real, que realmente te amaba como tanto decía-suspiró cansado.

-Cuando te ibas a ir me besaste-dijo intentando tranquilizarse, porque realmente no le gustaba cómo hacía burla de todo ello el pelinegro.

-Es cierto-dijo con una sonrisa-Quería saber por qué Blaine quedaba como idiota cada vez que te besaba-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Y sí, tus labios son deliciosos, realmente lo son-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Algo más que quieras saber?-dijo alzando una ceja y notando que el castaño procesaba todo lo que escuchaba-No tengo todo el día.

-James Anderson ¿por qué atacó a papá?-dijo seriamente, sabía las razones, porque algo le habían explicado, pero estaba seguro que Thad Harwood era quien le diría mejor las cosas.

-¿Has visto fotos de tu madre?-dijo seriamente.

-La alcancé a conocer y aún la recuerdo-dijo seriamente.

-Era hermosa ¿cierto?-dijo sentándose en la punta del sillón y apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas-James está enamorado de ella, siempre lo ha estado, eran compañeros de escuela-dijo viendo que la mirada del castaño se había relajado un poco-Pero apareció tu padre y Elizabeth se enamoró de él, desde entonces James ha querido venganza-dijo con seguridad.

-¿Y por qué me secuestraron?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Primero fue para hacer sufrir a Burt, pero ahora James busca que seas su hijo y…-sintieron como golpeaban la puerta. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar-Es mejor que te vayas-dijo mirando con atención al ojiazul.

-¿Por qué?-dijo poniéndose de pie asustado.

-El único que viene aquí es James Anderson y si te ve aquí te secuestrará y no volverás a ver a tu padre ni a nadie-dijo seriamente.

-¿Por dónde salgo?-dijo asustado.

-Saldrás por la misma puerta por donde él va a entrar-dijo seriamente y notando cómo la palidez aumentaba en el rostro del castaño.

-¿Él no habrá visto mi auto cuando subió?-dijo siguiendo al pelinegro que caminaba hasta la salida.

-No, James utiliza otra entrada, la que está al lado contrario de donde está tu vehículo.

-¿Cómo…-dijo algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo-dijo seriamente-Quédate aquí-dijo abriendo un armario que estaba junto a la salida, se acercó un poco más al castaño para susurrar en su oído, ante esto Kurt se paralizó-Cuando yo abra la puerta él va a entrar y no importa lo que veas, tú saldrás y yo me encargaré de cerrar, tú solo camina-dijo seriamente.

-Sí-susurró el ojiazul.

-Y deja de tenerme miedo, ya no te haré nada-dijo seriamente y escuchando como James seguía golpeando.

-Gracias-dijo Kurt entrando al armario y juntando la puerta lo que más pudo.

-¿Quieres tirar la puerta acaso?-dijo abriendo y mirando seriamente al hombre.

-Nunca tardas en abrir-dijo frunciendo el ceño-¿Acaso estás con alguien más?-dijo ingresando y avanzando lo suficiente para que el castaño corriera del armario a la salida y se fuera de ese lugar.

-¿Celoso?-dijo Thad alzando una ceja y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Crees que estaría celoso de ti, Harwood?-dijo volteando a verlo y acercándose a él.

-Estoy seguro de que sí-dijo con una sonrisa y pegando su cuerpo al del adulto-¿Olvidas el ataque de celos que tuviste cuando me acosté con Blaine?-dijo con una sonrisa y enredando sus brazos en el cuello de James.

-Por cierto-dijo con una sonrisa y pegando sus labios al cuello del de ojos avellana-Blaine tuvo su merecido-besaba con fuerza, mientras Thad daba pequeños gemidos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-dijo restándole importancia, aunque se moría por saber.

-Karofsky se encargó de él-dijo con una sonrisa y bajando sus manos por los brazos del moreno, llegando hasta los pantalones y desabrochándolos con rapidez.

-¿Qué le hizo?-dijo seriamente Thad, sintiendo como las manos de James comenzaban a bajar su ropa y luego hacía lo mismo consigo.

-Te mostraré-susurró en su oído y lo pegó a la puerta, haciendo que apoyara su rostro contra la madera y recargándose tras él, estaba completamente excitado.

-¿Lo violó?-dijo con los ojos aguados y sintiendo como el adulto se adentraba en su trasero con cuidado, gimió con fuerza y a los segundos sintió como James ingresaba por completo en él, quedándose ahí por un momento y besando sus hombros suavemente.

-Fue más brusco de lo que soy contigo-susurró en su oído y mordió su lóbulo izquierdo, sintiendo como el muchacho se estremecía bajo él-Fue más bruto-dijo saliendo del interior del pelinegro y embistiéndolo con fuerza-Primero lo golpeó y después entró en él-dijo gimiendo y aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Thad seguía sintiendo como James entraba y salía de él, normalmente eso era placentero y no tardaba en correrse, independiente de la posición en la que lo tuviera, pero escuchar cómo Dave Karofsky había violado a Blaine no era nada excitante y lo hacía sentir asqueado.

James dio las últimas embestidas al trasero del moreno y se corrió en su interior, gemía con fuerza al igual que el joven Harwood, quien de alguna forma también se había logrado correr contra la puerta. James salió de su interior con cuidado y volteó al muchacho para besarlo en los labios, eso jamás lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué?-susurró Thad con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, de solo pensar que Karofsky había dañado a Blaine se sentía destrozado.

-Por dejarte hacer y nunca alegar por lo que te hago-dijo subiendo sus pantalones, mientras Thad hacía lo mismo-Por cierto-dijo con una sonrisa y sin apartar su mirada del pelinegro-No te necesitaré más.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirándolo con atención.

-Pronto tendré a Kurt Hummel y te aseguro que saldremos del país y nadie volverá a verlo-dijo sonriendo y volviendo a depositar un beso en los labios del pelinegro.

-Sé que serás un buen padre-dijo con tranquilidad, él ya sabía esa parte del plan.

-¿Padre?-dijo con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja-Los planes cambiaron, Karofsky dijo que el cuerpo de Kurt Hummel era para gozar y tú mismo reconociste que te lo follarías si lo tenías delante de ti de nuevo. Además, ya tuve un hijo que resultó ser bastante malo y nunca me vendría mal algo de sexo con alguien tan joven como él-dijo sonriendo y caminando a la puerta.

-¿Y yo?-dijo intentando hacer natural esa conversación, porque realmente le aterraba pensar que quería a Kurt para tener sexo y que se lo llevaría para tenerlo como su puta exclusiva.

-Tú fuiste bueno durante todo este tiempo, pero ahora quiero a Kurt para esto, es igual a Elizabeth y estoy seguro que me dará el placer que necesito, lo que por derecho me pertenecía-dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de ahí.

Thad se había quedado en su lugar, mirando con atención por donde se había ido James. Tenía que contactar a Blaine y Kurt. Ellos debían cuidarse y él debería ayudarlos, las cosas se habían salido de control y ahora más que nunca debían detener a James.


	46. Chapter 46

**Kike. san:** Bueno, ahora no programaré cuándo son las actualizaciones, pero prometo que antes de que termine el año termina el fic =) así que probablemente actualice todas las semanas o quién sabe cuándo, pero el punto es que lo acabaré. Ahora verás las consecuencias de lo que le hizo Dave a Blaine, y la forme en que Dave es castigado, aunque sólo es una parte de todo. Burt es un buen padre y hará lo posible por proteger a Kurt, y ahora te darás cuenta que es capaz de todo con tal de ver bien a su hijo... todo, incluso destruirse a sí mismo y todo lo que lo rodea. Thad es genial, me gusta este personaje y ahora volverá a actuar. Sí, también creo que a Thad le atraen todos los del apellido Anderson. Espero que te guste lo que sigue y prometo actualizar más seguido, ya que queda muy poco para el final. Gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy bien, suerte en todo =)

**Marierux: **Fue muy malo Dave con Blaine, pero ya está hecho y las consecuencias de ello se verán ahora. James aún no tendrá su merecido, pero también espero que algo muy malo le ocurra para que pague todo lo que ha hecho, pero ya veremos qué ocurrirá con él. ¿Difícil? Imposible diría yo, ahora más que nunca verás que un final feliz para Klaine es prácticamente un sueño. Ahora sabrás qué pasó con Kurt, si realmente escuchó o no la conversación entre James y Thad. Las cosas no se calman en este capítulo, sino que vuelven a dar un gran giro. Gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Dave no tiene perdón y James mucho menos, ahora verás que poco a poco todos van teniendo su merecido y Thad... bueno él es como es no más, aunque ayude a Kurt xD A Sue no la he olvidado y estará en todos los capítulos hasta el final, ya que es crucial para el desenlace de este fic. Realmente la parte de si Kurt salió o no fue algo incierta, pero ahora se aclara qué pasó realmente con él. Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Qué estés muy bien, suerte en todo!

**ariam18: **A Puck lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, de momento habrá un poco de todo, espero sea de tu agrado y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**julieloveskurt: **Gracias por tus palabras! Realmente adoro que me des tanto apoyo y estés para comentar decirme qué tal voy con este fic =) Como lo pediste, Finn tendrá su merecido en este capítulo, será algo breve, pero creará un gran quiebre, se dividirán más las cosas por su causa, y sí, Burt reaccionará. Kurt es valiente y ahora más que nunca lo demuestra, es cierto, pueden más sus ganas de saber la verdad que el miedo que le genera Thad ¿un respiro y felicidad para Kurt? aunque estemos cerca del final eso está lejos de pasar y con este capítulo te darás cuenta, todo vuelve a girar de forma impensada. Blaine jamás se quitará su faceta de príncipe azul que llega a salvar a su amado, sino no sería Blaine. Cierto, se metió en la boca del lobo y eso le pasó la cuenta en ese momento, fue violado, pero ahora verás que traerá más consecuencias aún, que todo vuelve a girar y queda en un completo desastre, las cosas realmente se ven muy mal y eso que vamos llegando poco a poco al final de este fic. Te comento que no sólo Kurt le da confianza, sino que existen dos personajes más que tienen la completa confianza y seguridad que Blaine necesita ahora e irá por ellas =) Lo que dices de Soter no es alejado, pero no tiene relación con Dave, ya verás cómo van pagando todo cada uno de los personajes. Sue es genial y ahora está presente, verás cómo hace frente a todo e investiga más y más. Me encanta la forma en la que has leído a Thad, no lo habría podido definir mejor, realmente lo has visto muy bien a este personaje, pero tu mente voló mucho con lo que muere al final, ya dije una vez, no mataré personajes, así que eso está descartado, pero poco a poco se va redimiendo =) James tendrá su merecido, lo prometo, cuál? no sé, pero lo tendrá. Kurt... bueno, ahora verás qué ocurrió con él. Sí, las cosas se vienen bastante feas y pesadas para Kurt, te lo aseguro. Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate mucho y como siempre estamos en contacto, mil gracias por todo! suerte! nos leemos pronto!

**candy:** Te aseguro que ahora Blaine te seguirá rompiendo el corazón, porque no la pasará bien y los que estén cerca de él tampoco. Ahora verás la forma en la que Kurt se entera de todo lo que le ocurrió a Blaine, así que prepárate para ver qué sucede en este capítulo. Ver a James como bisexual es una forma de aplacar el daño que hace, pero está bien, no lo había pensado así. Si hay algo seguro es que Thad ama a Blaine y eso no dejará de ser así, ahora verás cómo. Kurt se enterará de todo y tal vez tenga cuidado o quede peor que nunca, no lo sé aún. Ahora verás lo que sigue y espero que te guste, este comentario sí salió. Gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo y qué estés super bien!

**adriana: **Blaine sufrirá, pero como todo esto va llegando a su fin las cosas se podrán componer... eso espero realmente. James y Dave son todo un caso y ahora verás cómo las cosas se van arreglando con este par, pero no totalmente, ya verás. Espero te guste lo que sigue, qué estés muy bien y gracias por leer!

**Carlikurtlandia: **Sí, James y Dave están completamente locos, Thad ayudando, pero no por eso será de fiar. Kurt tiene sus razones y ahora volverá a ver a Blaine. En este capítulo las cosas no serán para nada fáciles para Blaine, cada vez se ponen peor... Acá en Chile las cosas no van muy bien con la educación y todo eso, pero yo no me sumo a esas cosas, estudio en una universidad privada, en la que quisieron irse a paro, pero yo no me adherí a eso, ahora estoy sacando mi carrera adelante, de hecho me queda sólo esta semana de clases y luego a trabajar =) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien, suerte en todo =)

**Maiden Of Akatsuki: **¿Realmente te gustó tanto esta historia? Te juro que me alegró demasiado saber que leíste todo de una vez, ya que es un fic bastante largo, pero me he esforzado bastante para darle la forma que realmente quiero, y al parecer lo he logrado y ha gustado, lo cual es muy importante. No sé si James sea eliminado, pero de que algo sucederá con él sí, ya verás cómo terminará todo esto, ya que el capítulo que viene sólo traerá más problemas. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me he esforzado porque la ortografía, redacción y toda la trama esté perfectamente lograda, ya que quiero dar a entender tal como imagino las cosas y me gusta poder lograrlo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos muy pronto! Suerte en todo! =)

**Team Warbler: **Ya los extrañaba! y sé que ustedes también a mí =) Los quiero demasiado como para pensar que me abandonan porque sí, sé que tienen más cosas que hacer que estar leyendo y comentando, así que tranquilos, todo bien! Ahora a contestar sus locuras... 1.- Karofsky tendrá su merecido y fue él quien atacó a Blaine, no yo, así que nada de matarme a mí! sino dejan este fic sin final y eso será muy malo! 2.- Thad es Thad y así lo queremos con sus locuras y todo, ok, no es muy lindo que se meta con todo lo que se mueve, pero así es él y hay que aceptarlo. Ahora verán cómo sigue este personaje! 3.-Kurt pidió hablar con Thad, porque él tiene todas las respuestas y no tendrá problemas en dárselas, aunque ahora puede que tenga un problema y por cierto ¿quién dijo que Kurt había salido del departamento de Thad? 4.-Exacto, las cosas para Kurt y los suyos no se calmarán y ahora verán que el giro que esto da es crucial para el final. 5.-Ahora sabrán qué pasó con Kurt y Blaine, y cómo se reencontrarán y lo que pasará con todo esto! Y por cierto, las cosas se complican más =) Gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo! un gran abrazo para ustedes, qué estén estupendamente bien! cuiden a la loca de su líder xD nos leemos pronto!

**Dany: **Volví! Muchas gracias por querer continuar este fic, realmente me agrada que esperes la continuación, y espero que te guste lo que sigue. Lamento haberme ido, pero ya estoy de vuelta y te aseguro que están todos los reviews respaldados por ello respondo. Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate mucho y espero te guste lo que sigue. Qué estés muy bien! Suerte en todo!

**Isa Cullen Pattinson Volturi: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, realmente es una historia de miles de giros y ahora viene un giro más que es crucial para el final =) Y justamente ahora voy a actualizar, así que espero que te guste lo que sigue. Gracias por leer y comentar! Suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien =)

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Mil disculpas por haber borrado este fic, y con ello se fueron los ** 478** reviews que tenía hasta el capítulo 45, aunque ahora a esos 478 se han sumado más... afortunadamente tengo un respaldo de los reviews en mi mail, ya que cada vez que alguien me escribe ahí llega todo. Pero aún así sigo pidiendo disculpas por haber borrado este fic y los demás. Razones aceptables y entendibles no tengo, sólo el continuar con el fic y terminarlo como corresponde. Ya que no le quedan muchos capítulos más y este capítulo hace que la trama vuelva a girar.

Gracias por leer y comentar, realmente adoro sus reviews y el que me lean. Suerte en todo y qué estén muy bien, los reviews los respondo porque tengo el registro en el mail. Así que habiendo solucionado las dudas, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo temblaba y su piel estaba pálida, sentía como el frío comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo y las lágrimas se hacían presentes en su mirada, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan vulnerable, tan expuesto al mundo y odiaba esa sensación, no había nada que le desagradara más que eso.<p>

Nunca antes se había sentido más miserable y las escaleras que acababa de subir le habían parecido tan tortuosas, no porque el departamento que buscaba quedara en el piso más alto de ese edificio, sino porque sentía su cuerpo cansado y a ratos pensaba que estaba realmente muerto en vida, y eso de alguna forma lo torturaba más de lo que tal vez era necesario.

Se apoyó en la pared que estaba junto a la puerta y tocó el timbre una vez, esperó a que le abrieran, pero nada. Volvió a tocar y ahí escuchó que alguien pedía que tuviera paciencia, que iba en unos minutos. Se quedó ahí esperando, hasta que la puerta fue abierta y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza y sus ojos se volvían a inundar de lágrimas.

-Blaine.

-Ayúdame-dijo en un susurro a penas y la abrazó con fuerza-Por favor-rogó comenzando a llorar contra el hombro de la mujer.

-Tranquilo-susurró Andrea-Tranquilo, vamos adentro-dijo haciendo que la soltara y entrando un poco para cerrar la puerta. Caminaron hasta el sillón de la sala y una vez ahí el pelinegro la abrazó nuevamente y se quedaron recostados, Blaine se desahogaba con fuerza contra su pecho y ella no podía hacer más que intentar consolarlo.

No quería ni intentar entender qué había puesto así a ese muchacho que tantas veces le había parecido apuesto, pero por sobre todo fuerte e inteligente, alguien digno de Kurt. Pero ahora se veía tan devastado que no quería ni pensar que algo le había podido pasar a su sobrino, aunque si así fuera ella ya lo sabría, después de todo Burt le tenía mucha estima, incluso a veces llegaba a pensar que le caía mejor que Jenny, pero eso no importaba ahora. Tenía que ver qué tenía de esa forma a Blaine Secuestrador Anderson, porque no era normal que el chico que había tenido prisionero a Kurt durante tanto tiempo ahora estuviera llorando en su pecho como si fueran familia o amigos desde siempre.

-Hey-susurró la mujer separándolo e intentando mirar sus ojos-Blaine-susurró tomando el rostro del moreno entre sus manos-¿Quieres agua?-preguntó casi en un susurro, él se negó-Te traeré agua con azúcar-dijo al ver que seguía llorando.

-Gracias-murmuró recostándose en el sillón y sintiendo como las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

-Llegué-escuchó como alguien decía y cerraba la puerta principal, los pasos se acercaron a él y no fue capaz de levantarse a mirar-Blaine.

-Hola, amor-dijo Andrea volviendo al lugar con un vaso y entregándoselo al moreno-Tómalo todo-dijo ayudándolo a ponerse el vaso en los labios, el moreno bebió todo lo que pudo y luego volvió a recostarse en el sofá.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo seriamente Jenny dejando su cartera sobre otro sillón y mirando a Andrea seriamente.

-No me mires así-dijo poniendo el vaso en la mesa de centro-Yo me estaba bañando cuando Blaine llegó y golpeó a la puerta, fui a abrir y ya estaba así, pero no me ha dicho nada aún-dijo volteando a ver al ojimiel.

-Blaine ¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Jenny frunciendo el ceño e intentando tomar una de las manos del moreno, pero él la esquivó de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Andrea extrañada, Blaine se puso de pie y la abrazó nuevamente.

-Ayúdame-susurró el muchacho contra el pecho de la mujer.

-Sólo te hablará a ti, seguramente eres la primera persona con la que estableció contacto después de lo que sea le haya pasado-dijo pensativa Jenny.

-¿Qué hago?-dijo Andrea sentándose junto a Blaine y abrazándolo protectoramente.

-Los dejaré solos, haz que hable y te cuente todo lo que le pasó, luego veremos cómo podemos ayudarlo, porque sinceramente-dijo preocupada-Nunca esperé verlo así de mal.

-Yo tampoco-susurró Andrea sintiendo como Blaine se aferraba cada vez más a ella.

* * *

><p>No había podido salir de ese lugar, apenas había visto a James Anderson cruzar el umbral de la puerta se había paralizado, afortunadamente Thad no lo había delatado, pero a cambio él tuvo que presenciar y escuchar todo lo que ocurrió en esa habitación ¿Thad y James? Si le hubiesen contado le habría sonado ridículo y asqueroso, pero ahora que lo había presenciado se sentía mareado y que el mundo le daba más locuras de las que realmente estaba dispuesto a soportar.<p>

-Kurt-escuchó como Thad lo llamaba y abría la puerta del armario donde él se había escondido-Ven-susurró cogiéndolo de un brazo y haciendo que saliera, el castaño sólo lo miró interrogante-Sí, tengo mucho que explicar, lo sé, pero este no es momento-dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿No lo conquistarías mejor si me entregas a él y así te quedas con Blaine?-dijo seriamente y soltándose de su agarre.

-No soy tan caliente como me veo, tengo algo de sentimientos y sentido común, al menos algo me queda.

-Lo dudo-dijo fríamente y sin demostrar el miedo que poco a poco comenzaba a embargarlo.

-Y con justas razones-dijo suspirando con fuerza y caminando a la sala para sentarse en el sillón tranquilamente, para su sorpresa Kurt lo siguió y también se sentó en un sillón-¿Quieres saber algo más?

-Sí-respondió mirándolo con atención-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-No soy malo como todos piensan, sólo soy la prostituta barata de James y estoy enamorado de Blaine-dijo suspirando con pesar y recargándose en el sillón.

-Con mayor razón deberías intentar deshacerte de mí-dijo seriamente Kurt.

-Es cierto-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero como te digo, me enamoré de Blaine y hace no mucho entendí que él te quiere a ti, así que te voy a ayudar, sólo por Blaine lo haré.

-No te creo.

-Me vale una mierda lo que creas, Hummel-dijo seriamente-Lo que sí sé, es que James está tras tus pasos y que Blaine hará lo imposible por protegerte.

-No se puede proteger ni a sí mismo-dijo Kurt con los ojos inundados en lágrimas-Ya ves lo que le hizo Karofsky-susurró sintiendo como se le partía el alma, él sabía muy bien lo que era ser violado.

-Es cierto, pero te aseguro que si fue atacado por Karofsky fue porque seguramente se enfrentó a él, no creo que haya ido a la casa de James a conversar, no después de lo que seguramente se enteró ¿o me equivoco Hummel?-el ojiazul no contestó-¿Le dijiste a Blaine algo por lo que quisiera atacar a Dave?

-Sí-susurró bajando la mirada-Es mí culpa-murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Lo sé, todo esto es tu maldita culpa-dijo fríamente-Si tú no existieras nadie tendría que sufrir tanto-dijo levantándose de su lugar y poniéndose delante del castaño-Sí alguien te hubiese matado en tu escuela te juro que todo sería más tranquilo y Blaine no estaría sufriendo así-dijo empujando a Kurt contra el sillón y luego se sentó sobre sus piernas, apoyando ambas manos en el respaldo y acercando su rostro al del castaño.

-¿Qué…-intentaba hablar el ojiazul.

-¿Qué hago?-dijo con una sonrisa-¿No es evidente?-dijo bajando sus manos hasta el pantalón del muchacho, desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre de una sola vez-¿Qué crees que hago?-dijo en su oído y sonriendo divertido-Cariño, te metiste en la cueva del lobo y no creerás que saldrás sin un rasguño de aquí-dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

-Déjame-susurró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y sin poder moverse, no podía creer que Thad Harwood siguiera teniendo ese efecto sobre él.

-_Princesa_-dijo con una sonrisa y mirándolo al rostro-esto no es ni la mitad de lo que debería hacerte-dijo saliendo de encima de él-Ahora sal de aquí, porque lo último que quiero es tocarte, a menos que sea para matarte, pero sé que eso daña a Blaine, cosa que no estoy dispuesto a hacer-dijo seriamente y caminando hasta otro cuarto.

Kurt se quedó inmóvil hasta que vio que Thad se iba de ahí, cuando estuvo solo se arregló el pantalón y salió corriendo de allí, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y sólo pensaba en el único lugar en el que siempre estaría a salvo, en el que jamás le sucedería nada. Por ello, a penas estuvo junto a su auto, lo abordó y aceleró lo que más pudo, no podía quedarse en Lima por más tiempo.

* * *

><p>No entendía cómo habían llegado a esas instancias, no comprendía por qué su marido y su hijo habían pasado de estar hablando a golpearse, corrección, Burt golpeaba a Finn como si su vida dependiera de ello, afortunadamente ella logró separarlos, tal vez fue su instinto de madre o una fuerza superior que llegó en el momento correcto, pero sin importar lo que fuera todo eso estaba mal y ella no comprendía nada.<p>

-¡Déjame matarlo!- gritó el mecánico intentando pasar por sobre Carole.

-¡Es mi hijo y no le tocaras un solo pelo!-gritó mirando el labio partido que tenía el futbolista y el moretón que se formaba en su ojo izquierdo, seguramente habían más golpes en el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Y él sí puede dejar que golpeen al mío?-ante esto Carole bajó la mirada-¿Tú sabías?-Burt la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo-¡Contesta!- gritó herido, no podía creer que ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Lo supe hace unos días, no podía creer que Finn hubiese encubierto lo que Puck le hacía a Kurt-susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a su esposo, intentaba no llorar.

-Carole-susurró sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos por un momento, no podía hacerle daño a ella y entendía que quisiera proteger a su hijo, pero él también tenía uno y lo protegería a como diera lugar, y sabía a la perfección que ahí ellos no estaban bien, que jamás lograría que Kurt tuviera paz mientras Finn o Puck estuvieran cerca.

-Burt-dijo la mujer poniendo las manos en el rostro del mecánico.

-Tranquila, pueden quedarse aquí-susurró seriamente-Kurt se irá a Nueva York con Jenny y yo buscaré un lugar donde quedarme por ahora.

-No…

-No me interesa lo que puedas decir-dijo con frialdad-Realmente no me importa lo que pase con ese muchacho de ahora en adelante-dijo indicando a Finn con la cabeza-solo me importa MÍ muchacho-dijo alejándose de ella-Para mañana ya no estaré aquí-dijo caminando a la salida de la casa, necesitaba encontrar otro lugar para vivir.

A penas salió de su hogar tomó su teléfono y se contactó con Kurt, y cómo si leyera su pensamiento le dijo que se dirigía a Nueva York, que no quería seguir en Lima y que lo perdonara. Pero Burt solo sonrió al saber que su hijo estaría mejor con sus tías que con él, así que sólo le pidió que se cuidara y lo llamara siempre que pudiera, él en cambio le aseguró que había hablado con Finn, luego cortó la llamada, en otro momento le contaría que se iba de la casa y que estaría en otro sitio por ahora.

* * *

><p>Se había detenido a escuchar todo lo que tenía para decir ese muchacho, pero sinceramente no le creía nada de nada. Aunque por primera vez se daba cuenta de que David Karofsky era un maldito bastardo y que el perdón no era algo que se le pudiera otorgar, porque él jamás lo había merecido, y mucho menos hablar de ganárselo. Era un tipo cruel y despiadado, a pesar de ser un muchacho de 16 años, aunque a ratos dudaba de eso, ya que tenía la mentalidad de uno de 5, pero su cuerpo demostraba ser de 20.<p>

_-¿Lo meterás en esta celda para que pueda hacerlo mío?-_dijo Soter al teléfono.

-Eres un enfermo-dijo Sue con una mueca-Tengo preparado a otro sujeto para que te haga compañía, este se va a la correccional-dijo con seriedad y cortando la llamada. Hace varios minutos que le había puesto unas esposas a Karofsky y lo tenía sujeto a una mesa de fierro que se encontraba en el lugar.

-¿Enfermo? ¿Con qué prueba eso?-dijo alzando una ceja e intentando soltarse de las esposas.

-Videos-dijo teniendo una cinta en su mano derecha-No te salvas, sobre todo después de violar a un muchacho en esta habitación-dijo observando el lugar, realmente la casa de James Anderson era escalofriante, lástima que no lo había encontrado.

-¿Cómo llegó aquí?-dijo seriamente y mirando a su alrededor, necesitaba algo para soltarse.

-Soy del FBI y técnicamente lo sé todo, conozco a cada persona en Ohio, eso incluye sus antecedentes-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Vine tras James Anderson y por las grabaciones que encontré eres su aliado y hay alguien más involucrado en todo esto.

-Blaine Anderson lo planeó todo-dijo seriamente el futbolista-Él es culpaba de cada cosa que ha ocurrido.

-Y yo soy la reina Isabel-dijo con burla-No me sienta mal el título, pero es una mala mentira y lo sabemos. Karofsky, no me voy a tragar ese cuento y tengo pruebas suficientes para meterte a la correccional hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y luego irás a la cárcel, eso sí es que los estúpidos jueces de Ohio no te disminuyen o quitan la condena porque son unos ineptos-dijo seriamente-Ahora no tienes salida, te vas conmigo a la correccional y ya me dirás en dónde está James Anderson.

-Yo jamás lo…

-¿Traicionaría?-dijo soltando las esposas de un lado y tomando el otro brazo de Dave para apresarlo por completo-Créeme que él no daría nada por ti, ni siquiera su palabra, no tienes por qué luchar por él.

-No tiene idea de lo que gano con esto.

-¿Kurt Hummel?

-Lo vale-dijo siendo sujetado por Sue y sonriendo abiertamente-Él vale cualquier sacrificio.

-Estimo a _Porcelana_ y sé lo que vale, pero tú me das asco-dijo con una mueca y guiando al muchacho fuera de ahí, realmente esa era una de las peores misiones, pero no importaba, lograría de alguna forma capturar a James Anderson, aunque tuviera que sacrificar más de lo que había pensado, porque estaba todo ideado para que las cosas se arreglaran de buena forma, aunque eso había implicado hacer una extraña alianza con Burt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Había pasado más de una hora desde que había hablado con su padre y sentía un alivio en el pecho, algo le decía que las cosas podían mejorar y nada estaría mal de ahora en adelante. Pero aún así no podía evitar pensar en Blaine y en que David Karofsky se había ensañado con él, que lo había violado. Sabía que eso era terrible, pero no tenía idea en dónde estaría el moreno, aunque lo único que deseaba era que no estuviera solo y que de alguna forma él pudiera protegerlo.<p>

Aunque tuviera el síndrome de Edipo, Lima o lo que a Jenny se le ocurriera de ahora en adelante, él no dejaría de amar a Blaine, porque realmente sentía por él más de lo que tal vez era correcto, sí, admitía que se había enamorado perdidamente de su secuestrador, que lo adoraba y deseaba verlo una vez más, pero ahora realmente no había mucho que hacer.

Llegó al edificio de sus tías y estacionó el auto en el lugar que ellas le habían apartado desde que se habían mudado a ese lugar. Luego bajó tranquilamente y decidió ir lo más rápido posible hasta el departamento, ya que necesitaba verlas y hablar con ellas. Afortunadamente le habían dado una llave para casos de emergencias, como cuando ellas no estuvieran en el lugar y él llegara de sorpresa, así que entró fácilmente y al ingresar se dio cuenta que todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

Caminó por la sala, luego vio la cocina, la habitación de sus tías, el estudio y la consulta de Jenny, pero nada. Lo mejor sería ir a recostarse un rato a la habitación que tenía en ese lugar, caminó tranquilamente y abrió la puerta suavemente, y lo que vio ahí lo dejó congelado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Blaine-susurró viendo como el moreno dormía sobre su cama, estaba abrazado a una almohada y se notaba que su sueño no era tranquilo precisamente, no podía creer que lo que más quería ver en el mundo se le presentara de esa forma.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó lentamente, evitando hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo junto a él se recostó en la cama y lo abrazó por la cintura, quedando frente a frente con él, a los segundos el moreno despertó sobre saltado y se alejó. Kurt lo miró seriamente y Blaine se paralizó al otro extremo de la cama.

-Kurt-susurró respirando agitadamente-Kurt-murmuró tirándose sobre el castaño, lo abrazó con fuerza y se refugió en su pecho, el ojiazul quedó recostado de espaldas a la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza, sentía el miedo que embargaba a Blaine y sólo pedía que eso no durara por siempre, porque el miedo que provocaba un trauma como esa violación podía terminar con él en el momento menos pensado.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos, Blaine lloraba sobre el pecho del Kurt. El silencio era roto por el llanto y ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, ninguno quería hacer más de lo estrictamente necesario, ninguno estaba dispuesto a moverse más de lo estrictamente correspondiente.

-Te amo-susurró Kurt, pero al instante se reprendió mentalmente, Blaine pasaba por lo peor del mundo y a él se le ocurría decir que lo amaba, estaba realmente mal de la cabeza.

Sintió como las manos del moreno bajaban hasta su pantalón intentando desabrocharlo, pero él lo evitó, alejándose de inmediato, no tenía idea de lo que pretendía hacer el pelinegro y no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

-Soy tuyo-dijo con la voz rota el moreno.

-¿Qué?-dijo el ojiazul sin comprender totalmente.

-Soy completamente tuyo-dijo sentándose sobre el regazo del castaño y sintiendo como las manos de Kurt recorrían sus muslos.

-¡Basta!- dijo el contratenor asustado y apartándolo de una vez, se levantó de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación, una vez en el pasillo se encontró frente a frente con sus tías.

-Kurt-dijeron ambas sorprendidas, no querían ni pensar lo que podría haber pasado en esa habitación o por qué su sobrino había salido corriendo. Andrea se limitó a entrar al cuarto donde se había quedado Blaine, mientras Jenny tomaba a Kurt por un brazo y lo guiaba a su consulta, tenían que hablar seriamente.

A penas habían entrado al lugar sintió como todo se tensaba, sí, definitivamente había mucho de qué hablar y al parecer tendría que comenzar a hablar ella, porque su sobrino parecía no querer decir nada.

-Blaine no está bien.

-Lo sé-dijo el castaño sentándose en el sillón del paciente, mientras su tía se acomodaba en su silla-Karofsky…

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida-¿Le hizo algo a Blaine?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No lo sabías?-dijo sorprendido-Karofsky violó a Blaine.

-¿Qué?-dijo sentándose en la punta de su asiento, eso explicaba la actitud de vulnerabilidad del moreno. Porque cuando Andrea intentó saber qué le pasaba al joven Anderson, él sólo se limitó a callar y abrazarla.

-¿No lo sabían? ¿Por qué lo recibieron sí…

-Andrea lo recibió, ella estaba aquí cuando llegó-dijo seriamente-Se veía destrozado y hasta ahora lo está-dijo frunciendo el ceño. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y el castaño sólo podía pensar en una cosa, pero era mejor preguntar, así saldría de la duda de inmediato.

-Cuando llegué entré en la habitación y abracé a Blaine, él se apartó, pero luego se subió encima de mí e intentó desabrochar mi pantalón-susurró levemente sonrojado-¿Por qué hizo eso?-dijo con una mueca en los labios.

-Es una de las tantas reacciones que puede tener ante un trauma como la violación, no es algo común, pero sí es una consecuencia de este tipo de traumas, se despierta un apetito sexual que tal vez la persona no tenía y puede reaccionar con cualquier…-se quedó mirando a Kurt con sorpresa- Andrea-murmuró la psicóloga y salió corriendo a la habitación en donde había quedado su pareja con el pelinegro, abrió la puerta de golpe y su sangre se heló con lo que vio.

El ojiazul la había seguido y se quedó en el marco de la puerta junto a ella, no podía creer lo que veía. No entendía en qué momento eso había sido posible. Blaine estaba sobre Andrea y la besaba con fuerza, ella correspondía de la misma forma, mientras era desnudada por el pelinegro, quien tocaba a destajo toda la piel de la mujer.

-¡Suéltala!- reaccionó Jenny furiosa y quitando al ojimiel de encima de la cama, lo movió a un lado y el muchacho no reaccionó mayormente.

-Jenny-murmuró Andrea asustada y sentándose en la cama, al ver a Kurt intentó taparse, pero el castaño sólo tenía ojos para Blaine, quien estaba totalmente ido y se había sentado en el suelo, no parecía ser él.

-Blaine-murmuró Kurt acercándose al pelinegro, no parecía reaccionar-Blaine-volvió a llamarlo estando a su altura, movió una mano hasta colocarla en el rostro del moreno, quien por un momento lo miró con atención y lo abrazó con fuerza, el ojiazul sólo correspondió, y sintió como las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, porque esa situación no se trataba de él, era Blaine quien estaba mal y tenía que ayudarlo, pero sólo dentro de lo posible, porque al parecer había destruido la relación que sus tías habían llevado tan bien por años.

Volteó a ver a Andrea y notó que ya tenía la ropa bien puesta, pero Jenny lloraba en silencio, mirando a su pareja reprobatoriamente y pareciendo muy tranquila a los ojos de su sobrino, aunque eso no era cierto, por primera vez la psicóloga podría decir que estaba completamente destrozada y que no sabía si perdonaría a Andrea fácilmente.


	47. Chapter 47

**Marierux: **Blaine es el más afectado en todo esto, eso es cierto. En cuanto a Karofsky, tendrá lo que se merece como todos, la redención no es algo a lo que pueda optar en este fic. Finn tiene algo de lo que merece y vendrá más, eso si Burt lo decide así. Thad no es tan tonto para violar a Kurt de nuevo, pero lo que no quita que sea peligroso. En cuanto a Andrea y Jenny es todo un caso lo que ocurrirá entre ellas ahora, ya verás qué pasa con todo eso, porque ¿cómo dejar pasar así como así lo que ocurrió con Blaine? En cuanto a James, ahora aparecerá y dejará la grande en el próximo capítulo, y ahí verás quién lo ayudará en todo. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero qué estés muy bien! y espero que te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto!

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Ahora tu teoría o cualquier otra cosa que hayas pensado respecto a Blaine, Andrea o Jenny volverá a caer =) ya verás. Lo de Burt y Carole aún no está terminado, ya verás cómo Burt comienza a sanjar ciertos temas con las personas que le hicieron daño a Kurt, en el capítulo anterior fue Finn, ahora sigue Puck... y así. Thad es comprensible, pero te aseguro que siempre tiene una sorpresa para descuadrar todo. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar!

**ariam18: **Ahora se vienen más aclaraciones, sobre todo por como quedó el final del capítulo anterior. Se viene un problema tremendo al final de este capítulo y Sue sigue tras James, y ahora verás la reacción de Burt hacia Puck, espero te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo! Nos leemos =)

**DessKlaine: **Gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic, me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que sea igual con lo que sigue =) Lo de Blaine y Andrea se solucionara ahora, ya verás. Burt no sólo saldó cuentas con Finn, ahora va por Puck, y en cuanto a Thad... se puede esperar de todo de él. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Realmente me alegra saber que te está gustando. Qué estés súper bien! un gran abrazo =)

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **Te aseguro que el estado de Blaine te parecerá nada comparado con lo que tendrá que vivir muy pronto, y eso incluye a Kurt. Cierto, duele bastante que esté tan destrozado, siendo que desde que este fic empezó era el más fuerte, y sobre todo con lo que se fue descubriendo después. Andrea bisexual... es una gran teoría, y te digo altiro que... no. xD la historia de Andrea y Jenny es algo que pronto dejaré ver... y ahí se aclararán muy bien las cosas. Recuerda, Soter está en la cárcel, Karofsky en la correcional, lamentablemente no están en el mismo lugar, lo cual no permite que Soter sea el que se vengue directamente, pero eso no quita que Dave tenga su merecido. Y en vivo no me dijiste nada... realmente no hablamos mucho del fic, a pesar de que te adelanté lo que aparece a continuación =) Sí, eres privilegiada cada vez que te adelanto cosas del fic, pero me nace hacerlo, amor. Y sabes que cuando siento algo lo digo y lo hago =) Te amo mucho ¿sabías? Sólo quiero que esto dure por mucho tiempo y estemos así siempre, realmente te amo demasiado! Es genial conversar contigo, ya sea por mensaje, teléfono o en vivo, siempre con algo nuevo y haciéndome reír como nadie, por eso y más es que te amo, con todo y tus vicios =) y eso lo sabes, pero algún día lograré eliminar al peor de tus vicios, ya verás =) Bien, espero que sea de tu agrado lo que sigue, te amo mucho mucho, espero verte pronto, cuídate montones y un gran beso! te adoro =)

**julieloveskurt: **Hey! Tanto tiempo! Me gusta saber de ti y que me ayudes a decidir cosas por medio de Twitter, es bueno tener ese feedback justo cuando escribo los capítulos xD gracias! Ahora verás lo que he planeado y que en una de esas, quizás, el final no sea predecible =) Bien, te tengo una sorpresa, como siempre todo gira y en este fic lo que es no es y viceversa ¿complicado? sí, en mi cabeza también lo es, pero verás que todo tiene una gran solución, sobre todo lo que ocurrió entre Blaine y Andrea, es tan... sorprendente, que cuando lo escribí lo encontré ideal, es que era la única forma de solucionar el embrollo =) Pero! eso no quitará el trauma de Blaine ni hará las cosas más fáciles, ahora más cerca del final todo comienza a empeorar... Me encanta que hayas sabido leer tan bien a Thad, eso significa que lo que ocurre ahora no es inesperado para ti, porque ahora sí que podrías decir que es bipolar y quién sabe lo que está planeado y para dónde va... Hasta ahora no he dicho que Burt y Carole se divorcian y todos han apuntado a esa teoría... me parece increíble como se ponen de acuerdo en algunas cosas =) Burt no solo la tomó con Finn, sino que ahora sigue Puck y verás qué ocurre con él... no será muy bueno. James... James... James... es un gran personaje, algo perdido a veces, ya que no aparece mucho, pero ahora lo tendrás de vuelta y con más en mente, es inteligente y no se deja amedrentar por nada ni nadie, ahora verás cuan cerca está de cumplir su objetivo. Kurt... está más cuerdo y tranquilo de lo que debería y tal vez eso hará que las cosas cedan entre él y Blaine, ahora verás qué tipo de soluciones hay para todo esto. ¿Se quedan juntos al final? No tengo idea, he pensado dos finales y no me decido por ninguno, probablemente sacaré algo a último momento, quién sabe. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! espero que estés muy bien, suerte en todo y mil gracias por seguir leyendo y ayudándome a decidir =) Cuídate mucho! un gran abrazo, estamos en contacto! =)

**Carlikurtlandia: **¿Amor y odio? Gracias, eso mismo sienten varios de mis personajes xD Burt se va porque en ese lugar no podrá estar Kurt, ya que está traumado por el lugar donde lo tenían secuestrado, además de que no soporta vivir con Finn cerca, pero no es tan malo para dejar a Carole y Finn sin un hogar, así que por ello decide irse él, ya que Kurt está con sus tías. En cuanto a Jenny y Andrea ahora verás lo que sucede con ellas y todo el lío que se armó por Blaine. Karofsky tendrá su sufrimiento, al igual que James próximamente. Gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo =)

**Candy: **Es cierto, las tías de Kurt no han tratado muy bien a Blaine, pero en este momento es en las únicas que es capaz de confiar. La violación lo dejó mal, sí, pero no sé qué tanto, porque con lo que ocurre ahora entenderás otras cosas. Sue es un gran personaje y aquí no es para menos, ahora verás cómo sigue actuando para lograr llegar hasta James, todo con tal de hacer que pague. Thad... es un personaje del que no hay que fiarse, por nada del mundo hay que confiar en lo que diga o haga, es un arma de doble filo y ahora lo verás. Ahora las cosas se aclararan y solucionaran para Jenny y Andrea, eso te lo aseguro. Realmente te sorprenderás con lo que viene respecto a eso, sólo espero que te guste. Es cierto, Kurt y Blaine han sufrido mucho, pero el final es lo que les falta y créeme cuando digo que ya estamos casi ahí. Un final feliz es muy probable, así como es posible que no. Aún estoy debatiéndome con dos finales que tengo en mente =) pero en su momento decidiré. Gracias por leer y comentar! Te agregaré a facebook no te preocupes, estamos hablando, qué estés muy bien! suerte en todo =)

Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Sé que es un gran esfuerzo leer y luego comentar. Y luego de haber borrado los fics, se borraron los comentarios, bueno, pronto subiré nuevamente los comentarios de este fic para que queden donde corresponden, ya que sé que no es fácil comentar. Bien, este es el capítulo 47, se solucionan algunas cosas y quedan unas tantas otras al descubierto, también verán lo que ocurre al final de este capítulo y todo se apronta al final. Pero como ya me han dicho por ahí, se viene la lucha de titanes, o sea Burt y James, pero eso no será en este capítulo.

Por cierto, hay lemmon, pero como me dijeron por ahí eso no debería ser una advertencia.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p><em>Despertar del apetito sexual<em>, así lo había llamado Jenny. Sólo podía ver como Blaine intentaba tocarlo una y otra vez, pero por primera vez no se excitaba con nada de lo que él pudiera hacer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo quería muy lejos de él, porque el verlo tan ido y poco cuerdo lo hería en lo más profundo, lo hacía notar que ese Blaine que se le presentaba no era del que se enamoró, este parecía solo un animalito enjaulado que no había tenido sexo durante mucho tiempo.

-Kurt, te necesito-dijo en un susurro y recostándose sobre el ojiazul.

-Basta-dijo apoyando sus manos en el pecho del moreno-No es momento.

-Pasan de las 12 de la noche, estamos solos en tu habitación y me tienes caliente sobre ti ¿qué mejor momento que este?-dijo besando los labios del castaño con fuerza, pero no fue correspondido, a cambio sintió como la hombría de su chico comenzaba a despertar.

-Basta, Blaine-dijo con la voz enronquecida- Esto está mal-dijo levemente sonrojado y sintiendo como se excitaba lentamente.

-Sabes qué me quieres dentro de ti, quieres que te folle hasta que no des más y lo sabes-susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Al instante fue alejado con fuerza por Kurt.

-Hoy duermes solo-dijo fríamente y levantándose de la cama, salió de ahí dando un portazo.

Caminó hasta la sala y ahí vio a Jenny, estaba acomodándose para dormir en el sillón. Se veía triste y los rastros de lágrimas aún estaban en su rostro.

-¿Cómo está Blaine?-preguntó la psicóloga.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por él? ¡Fue su culpa lo de hoy!

-Él está dentro de un shock debido al trauma de ser violado, la agresividad usada por Karofsky, según me detallaste hace un rato es lo que ha hecho que reaccione así. Además-suspiró cansada-Andrea tiene la mayor parte de culpa, ella sabía que eso no estaba bien y Blaine estaba vulnerable y aún así lo besó e intentó tener sexo con él.

-Lo lamento.

-Descuida-sonrió débilmente-Hay que concentrarnos en ayudar a Blaine.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso? Porque no estoy dispuesto a ser su prostituta particular para curar su trauma.

-No sería malo, tal vez así se le quita de una vez por todas ese apetito sexual-dijo con una sonrisa Jenny.

-¿Es broma?-dijo Kurt con una mueca en el rostro.

-Es broma, pero si quieres tener sexo desenfrenado con él, es un buen momento.

-¡No!- dijo con seriedad.

-Descuida, lo mejor es que ni lo incites, porque no es normal que quiera tener sexo a destajo, realmente me parece extraño y extremo, demasiado extremo-dijo pensativa-¿Lo dejaste solo?-dijo la especialista alzando una ceja.

-Sí, me estaba tocando y quería que tuviéramos sexo-dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Insisto, deberías aprovechar-dijo con una sonrisa-Será mejor que lo vayas a ver, tal vez intente hacerlo con alguno de tus peluches o en una de esas usa algo tuyo para…-vio como su sobrino corría a la habitación.

-Veo que se creyó todo-dijo Andrea entrando al lugar con una sonrisa.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me ha costado llorar, no es algo fácil.

-Agradécele a los cursos de teatro que tomaste a principio de año-dijo con una sonrisa la diseñadora y rodeando la cintura de su pareja con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Realmente lo habrías hecho con Blaine?-susurró volteando a verla y pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-No-murmuró haciendo una mueca.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-suspiró aliviada.

-Sabes que te amo a ti y a nadie más, puedo decir tantas cosas, pero con la única que lo haré siempre eres tú-dijo con una sonrisa y besando a su pareja. Se separaron luego de unos segundos y pegaron sus frentes, se sentían bien juntas y esperaban seguir así siempre.

-No sé cómo Kurt se tragó eso del _despertar del apetito sexual_ a causa de la violación.

-¿No es posible?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañada.

-En los traumas todo es posible, pero eso es lo que menos podría pasar, lo bueno es que Blaine aceptó nuestras disculpas por inventar lo del síndrome de Edipo.

-Eso lo hicimos por el bien de Kurt y Blaine, además de estar amenazadas por Burt.

-Burt…-dijo casi en un susurro-Burt y Carole se van a separar-dijo de una vez y viendo la cara de asombro de Andrea-Te contaré-dijo guiándola a su habitación para conversar con mayor privacidad.

* * *

><p>Sí, nuevamente había ido a parar al hospital y todo había sido cortesía de Burt Hummel, quien había ido a su casa y lo había golpeado hasta que unos vecinos escucharon sus gritos y fueron a socorrerlo. Pero el mecánico no estaba en la comisaria o algo por el estilo, no, se encontraba fuera de su habitación y esperaba pacientemente a que saliera, seguramente para romperle el resto de los huesos.<p>

-Te dejaremos internado hasta mañana, luego podrás irte-dijo el médico de turno saliendo de ahí, a los segundos entró Burt.

-Señor…-intentó decir mientras con la mirada buscaba el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

-No te golpearé, no soy tan idiota para matarte aquí-dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la única silla del lugar.

-¿Entonces?-dijo extrañado.

-Quiero saber qué pasó entre tú y Kurt y quiero detalles, no me interesa si eso hace que te mate con alguna sobredosis de morfina o lo que encuentre por aquí, tú lo hiciste sufrir y el cobarde de Finn te encubrió y tal vez quién más sabía y no dijo nada, pero eso no importa. Quiero la historia completa, así que empieza-dijo esperando a que Puckerman hablara.

-Bien-dijo nervioso y sin atreverse a mirar a Burt-Siempre he molestado a Kurt, al igual que el resto de la escuela y el equipo de fútbol, claro que ha habido excepciones, pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando me enteré que Kurt era virgen y…

-¿Querías tener sexo con mi hijo?-dijo empuñando sus manos y conteniéndose lo más posible de asesinar a ese muchacho ahí mismo.

-Sí, quería follármelo-dijo sin medirse-pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo Mercedes lo salvó, por decirlo de algún modo-murmuró con una mueca en el rostro.

-Con razón Sue optó por meterte a la cárcel con el depravado de Soter.

-¿Cómo sabe de eso?

-La llamé antes de ir a tu casa, necesitaba saber si ella sabía algo de esto y me contó parte de la historia y la forma en la que se vengó de ti, ahí me contó que Soter no es más que un criminal que ella uso para hacer pasar como agente del FBI, como siempre sus métodos no son los más correctos, pero ahora más que nunca me convenzo de que sí son adecuados.

-Señor H, ya me disculpé con Kurt y…

-¿Crees que eso es suficiente?-dijo con una sonrisa mordaz-Mi hijo siempre perdona, jamás olvida, pero si quieres redención él siempre la otorgará, yo no, jamás perdonaré lo que hiciste y verás que me encargaré de hacerte las cosas lo más difíciles, de ahora en adelante deberás tener cuidado, porque cada vez que tenga la oportunidad te haré pagar por todo, por cada vez que lo amedrentaste y por todas esas veces que lo tocaste y estuviste a punto de violarlo.

-Yo no…

-Cuídate, Puckerman, porque no seré más el señor H o cómo mierda me dices, ahora soy Burt Hummel y conozco gente que está dispuesta a romperte la cara y matarte de ser necesario ¿entendido?-dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie.

-Sí-murmuró asustado.

-Por cierto-dijo en el umbral de la puerta -Qué pases una buena noche-dijo apagando la luz de la habitación y desapareciendo del lugar.

Podía decir que le tenía pánico a Burt Hummel y desde ahora a todos los mecánicos que existían en Estados Unidos, eso era seguro. Tendría que irse con el mayor cuidado posible y eso implicaba no golpear a nadie más ni hacerle bullying a ninguna otra persona, tal vez por una vez en su vida debía controlarse y este minuto no era un mal momento para comenzar.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba una vez más. No tenía idea cómo aguantaba entrar en ese lugar tantas veces y no sufrir un colapso nervioso, porque realmente los reos la ponían nerviosa y el que todos la miraran de forma libidinosa no ayudaba mucho, a eso se le sumaba todo lo que le gritaban a penas ingresaba al sector de los prisioneros más peligrosos, lo único que quería era que la ascendieran de rango y poder olvidarse de todo eso o en último caso recuperar su empleo en McKinley High, pero eso estaba lejos de ocurrir.<p>

-Vaya vaya-dijo Soter viendo a Sue nuevamente frente a su celda-¿Qué hace que su majestad esté de vuelta por esta pocilga?-dijo con una sonrisa y sin levantarse de su cama.

-Necesito información ¿Dónde encuentro a James Anderson?-dijo seriamente.

-No lo sé, no soy su lazarillo-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Lo sé, imbécil-dijo molesta-Necesito que me digas dónde más se metió.

-Ya te dije todos los lugares.

-Pero no está en ninguno-dijo sujetándose con fuerza de los barrotes.

-¿Fuiste a Nueva York?-dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

-No, tú crees que…

-Estoy seguro que está allá, doy mi libertad por ello.

-Vaya, qué poco valoras tu libertad-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sé que tengo razón, si lo encuentras me liberas.

-No, no lo haré-dijo seriamente-Pero puedo hacer tu condena más corta-sonrió.

-¿Diez años en cinco?-dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie.

-Diez años en dos-dijo tranquila.

-¿Será así?-dijo ilusionado.

-Ya veremos, espero que sí-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No tienes idea de cómo te odio Sylvester.

-Y eso es lo mejor de todo-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué hiciste con el niño futbolista?-dijo interesado Soter.

-No te incumbe, él está en un lugar seguro de ti, así que no lo verás por aquí.

-Ya veo, lo enviaste a la correccional ¿después de un año o dos se viene para acá?

-No te diré nada, saca las conclusiones que quieras pero te advierto que si te acercas a él te mato.

-¿Defiendes a un violador? ¿Qué pasó con la Sue Sylvester que buscaba proteger a la gente de sujetos como él o como yo?

-Sigue aquí, la diferencia es que no lo voy a exponer a él a ti y aún es un muchacho, todavía puede cambiar.

-Yo también podía cambiar cuando entré aquí-dijo furioso Soter.

-Probablemente, pero en ese tiempo yo no estaba aquí, así que no me vengas con tonterías de que es culpa del sistema o la sociedad, tú decidiste violar a esas niñas, nadie te puso la soga al cuello.

-¿Niñas?-dijo con sorpresa-¡Sobrinas paseándose semi desnudas por la casa de mi hermana!-gritó excitándose notoriamente-Eran dos mujeres de 17 y 18 años ¡Tendrías que haber visto el desarrollo que tenían!- gritó furioso y con la erección levantando un poco su pantalón.

-¿Quieres darme más detalles maldito bastardo?-dijo furiosa y sacando el arma de su funda-Sigue y te lleno el cerebro de plomo-dijo apuntando a la cabeza de Soter.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que él se calmó, retrocedió y volvió a recostarse en su litera, Sue guardó el arma y se marchó, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar sin volarle los sesos a ese sujeto, para todo había un límite y ella hace mucho lo había pasado.

* * *

><p>Había entrado en la habitación y al instante se quedó paralizado. Blaine estaba desnudo sobre la cama y se masturbaba con una mano, mientras la otra se paseaba por su cuerpo. Era una imagen que jamás lograría borrar de su cabeza. Lo miró por unos cuantos segundos y avanzó hasta la cama.<p>

-Kurt-gimió el pelinegro moviendo lentamente la mano sobre su miembro-¿Te unes?-dijo con una sonrisa y con su mano libre tomó una de las manos del castaño, quien no sabía qué hacer realmente.

El ojiazul desabrochó su camisa y la dejó a un lado, quedando con el pecho desnudo frente a Blaine, quien se sentó en el borde de la cama y quedó delante de Kurt, al instante desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó junto a su ropa interior. El castaño estaba notablemente excitado.

-La pasaremos bien-murmuró el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y recorriendo los costados del contratenor con ambas manos.

-Estoy seguro-respondió besando con fuerza al ojimiel y haciendo que cayeran sobre la cama, se besaron intensamente, haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran, gemían suavemente, pero su respiración poco a poco se alteraba.

-Te necesitaba-dijo Blaine moviendo a un lado al castaño y poniéndose sobre él-No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito-murmuró bajando sus manos hasta las caderas del castaño, quien se sobresaltó levemente.

El moreno dejó de besar la boca del ojiazul y bajó por su cuello, lamiendo y marcando cada sector, necesitaba sentir que Kurt volvía a ser suyo y que nadie lo volvería a separar de él. Sabía que la última vez había sido planeado por Burt, Andrea y Jenny, haciéndole creer que tenía el síndrome de Edipo, cosa que jamás fue. Los detestaba por ello, pero comprendía sus razones y el tener a Kurt de nuevo entre sus brazos hacía que perdonara todo lo ocurrido.

-Blaine-gimió el castaño al sentir como el moreno mordisqueaba una de sus tetillas y sus manos comenzaban a masturbarlo.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo pasando la lengua por el abdomen del contratenor.

-Sigue-gimió arqueándose al sentir que la mano de Blaine se movía más rápido contra su miembro.

-¿Así?-dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo su boca en el lugar de su mano, al fin tenía a su completa merced a Kurt Hummel.

-Sí-gimió sintiendo la humedad de la boca del moreno, las sensaciones que sólo Blaine Anderson lograba poner en él-Sigue-dijo al sentir que pasaba su lengua suavemente por su miembro, luego de unos segundos no lo sintió más y abrió los ojos para mirar.

-Me vuelves loco, Kurt-dijo con la voz ligeramente enronquecida, sonrió y se puso sobre el castaño-Te amo-murmuró antes de besarlo con lentitud, saboreando la boca del castaño.

-Y yo a ti-susurró besándolo con fuerza y pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, no quería salir de ahí. Sintió como Blaine ponía un dedo en su entrada y poco a poco lo introducía, lo mismo hizo con dos más y fue dilatando su entrada. Kurt sentía que se correría en ese momento, no podía más con la excitación que sólo el moreno le hacía sentir-Blaine-gimió en su boca.

-Será un placer-susurró tomando su miembro y guiándolo hasta la entrada del ojiazul, el contratenor se abrazó con fuerza a él y sintió como poco a poco entraba Blaine en él, clavó sus uñas en la espalda del moreno y gimió junto al ojimiel al sentirlo completamente en su interior.

Se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, hasta que fue el pelinegro quien se movió dando una ligera embestida, Kurt sentía que no podía respirar y que en cualquier momento el dolor lo superaría, pero Blaine besó sus labios y poco a poco se fue relajando en sus brazos, realmente le gustaba estar así con él. Sintió una nueva embestida y profundizó el beso.

-Kurt-gimió el ojimiel en su boca-Me tienes loco-dijo con la voz enronquecida y sonriendo radiantemente, sólo escuchó un nuevo gemido por parte del castaño, y ahí notó como un líquido caliente corría por su vientre, Kurt ya había acabado y él recién empezaba-Hey-gimió en su oído, sólo escuchaba la respiración agitada del ojiazul. Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y sintió como Kurt se volvía a aferrar a él, justo cuando se corría en su interior.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, ambos estaban agitados e intentando recobrarse. Realmente hace mucho que ansiaban estar juntos de esa forma y sentir al otro viniéndose por su causa, al fin estaban juntos y nada los podría separar, no ahora que todo se estaba solucionando.

-Te amo-murmuró Kurt sin dejar de abrazar a Blaine, quien salía de su interior y se acomodaba junto a él.

-Te amo-susurró besando los labios del castaño y tomando parte del cubrecama para taparse, esa sería una excelente noche, como hace mucho no tenía.

* * *

><p>Podía decir que las cosas estaban saliendo muy mal, que todo estaba en su contra y los planes en contra de Burt Hummel habían sido una completa pérdida de tiempo, sí, diría eso si no lo tuviera a él a su lado. Al fin alguien no le fallaba y lo ayudaba completamente, siendo fiel a pesar de las circunstancias, al fin contaba con un aliado capaz de todo.<p>

Porque primero Soter había fallado, luego Karofsky, también Blaine y por un momento creyó que Thad lo dejaría al igual que el resto, pero no. Ahí estaban ambos, luchando por lo que querían. Harwood quería a Blaine y James a Kurt, ambos ganaban y qué mejor que todo eso fuera en Nueva York, la ciudad donde todo era posible.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto?-dijo Thad con una sonrisa y mirando el edificio frente al que los había dejado el taxi.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Anderson mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Que Hummel cree que soy bueno y que lo ayudaré en todo, no tiene idea en lo que se ha metido-dijo con una gran sonrisa y caminando al interior del lugar.

-Has diseñado un buen plan, por eso te quedas con Blaine, porque yo lo eliminaría.

-Eso jamás va a ocurrir, lo amo y sabes que haré lo imposible por estar con él-dijo seriamente.

-Lo sé-susurró entrando al elevador junto al moreno. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que llegaron al piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Jenny y Andrea.

-Aquí es-dijo Thad indicando una puerta.

-Sí, este es su departamento, y el de allá es el nuestro-dijo con una gran sonrisa y caminando hasta el lugar indicado.

-Esto será memorable-dijo Thad avanzando detrás de James.


	48. Chapter 48

**RocKath. Girl: **Acabo de notar que te cambiaste el nick =) Thad y James entran de forma siniestra a escena, pero no lenta, ahora te darás cuenta de cómo entran y todo lo que hacen. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste lo que sigue =) nos leemos!

**ariam18: **La reacción de Burt era de esperarse contra Puck, y no será él no más quién lo atacará. Ahora sabrás qué esconden Jenny y Andrea, todo lo que son capaces de armar, espero te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos pronto =)

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Ahora comprenderás por qué Blaine reaccionó así y todo lo que lo involucra. Burt no se quedará quieto en cuanto a destrozar gente, te lo aseguro =) Soter es de lo peor, pero servirá para el final y Sue... ella es un encanto y ahora verás que incluso ella puede flaquear. No leerás mucho de cómo son vecinos ni nada... ahora te darás cuenta del curso que van adquiriendo las cosas, todo se oscurece... espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar! Suerte en todo =)

**Dany: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras! ¿Te gusta el lemmon que escribo? Gracias! Realmente me cuesta escribirlo a veces y en otras me sale de una, en fin. Ahora verás qué pasa realmente con Thad, es más de lo que tú crees, es un buen personaje, ya verás. Espero te guste este capítulo, que en sí está bastante cargado de emociones =) Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =)

**DessKlaine: **Ahora verás que alguien más hará que Puck pague también, además lo que pides en cuanto al lemmon lo haré, pero no será muy pronto, pero prometo que para la próxima Kurt tomará el control =) Ahora sabrás qué pasó con el trauma de Blaine y lo que traman Jenny y Andrea, y James y Thad como vecinos son lo más peligroso del caso, ya verás que es peor de lo que crees. Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo, un gran abrazo =)

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **Como bien dices, Thad tiene su propio lado! Tienes razón en un tiempo más no habrá lemmon =) pero verás que aunque no haya lemmon lo que sigue igual es subido de tono. Gracias por leer y comentar, a pesar de que ya conoces parte de lo que sigue, te amo demasiado! Cuídate montones y pronto nos vemos! te adoro! =)

**Marierux: **Nada de follar en lugares adrenalinicos ni nada, no hay lemmon hasta... no sé, hasta cuando se pueda no más xD Thad es un gran personaje, ya verás cual es su verdad. James pagará, te lo aseguro. Ahora comprenderás qué pasa con Blaine. Jenny y Andrea tienen un plan y ahora saldrá a la luz, ya verás qué pasa con eso. De a poco Kurt saca las garras, ahora verás y lo malo es que con quien las saca tal vez no es el más indicado, ya me dirás. Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien =)

**Candy: **Muchos quedaron con dudas, pero espero poder solucionarlas =) vamos a ver... 1.-Sí, Blaine fue violado. 2.-Blaine fue violado y en este capítulo se aclara por qué Blaine salió como si estuviera acostumbrado a la situación. 3.-Por como lo cuentas suena a malo... y sí, ok, fue bastante oscuro y malo, pero no es tan así, en este capítulo es aclarará qué era lo que planeaban Jenny, Andrea y Blaine, lo prometo, sino puedes seguir preguntándome =) 4.-Sí, están de acuerdo, de alguna forma lo están. 5.-Burt y Carole aún son un tema, pero yo los quiero juntos aún =) 6.-Sue es suave porque está con otras cosas en la cabeza, ya verás ahora. 7.-Ahora verás que no será Burt quien le dé un buen susto a Puck, sino que... 8.-Ahora sabrás cómo James y Thad supieron de dónde estaba Kurt, lo otro... no dejes de creer que Thad es bueno =) Tengo solo un final para este fic y ya está pensado, así que no hay cambios, sólo espero sorprenderlos con el final y que les guste =) Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**DianaColferDC: **Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, porque lo que viene ahora es algo bastante oscuro... Soter es un pervertido sexual, pero tal vez sirva de algo a futuro... ya verás. Puck sufrirá ahora y Kurt también... esperemos que todo salga bien, no? Gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo! =)

**Carlikurtlandia: **Cierto, esa imagen no se borrara de la cabeza de nadie, realmente me gustó escribir eso xD lo admito! Ok, tomaré en cuenta lo que me dices, avisaré cada vez que haya lemmon, aquí no hay lemmon pero es bastante oscuro lo que sigue, esperemos que no transgreda nada con lo que sigue y gracias =) Todos creyeron lo de Edipo, yo también xD sí, aunque suene extraño. Ahora verás cómo Kurt descubre la verdad de todo y lo que pasa con ello. Espero te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo! =)

**julieloveskurt: **Hola! Menos mal puedo ver este review tamaño testamento =) me agrada! Lo de Andrea y Blaine se soluciona ahora. Todo está planeado, como todo en este fic dará más vueltas ese tema, pero se cierra en este capítulo. Exacto Burt le dará con todo a James a penas lo tenga en sus manos, eso te lo aseguro =) y no se detendrá, aunque ahora Puck sufre el ataque de alguien más, sólo queda que lo leas y será magistral, lo prometo! Sue es increíble, pero ahora tendrá su momento de flaqueza... y eso puede provocar cosas muy malas. Sue es hábil y hará lo posible para dar con James, pero en cuanto a Soter... él le sirve más de lo que crees. A todos parece que les gustó el lemmon, creo que cada vez voy mejor con ello, me alegro de que les gusten esas partes, aunque no serán tan frecuentes... creo que haré algo con ello, ya veré =) Thadeus! es un amor y me encanta de todas formas xD y Thad es adorable, sigue queriéndolo, que jamás será tan malo =) James es todo un caso, ya verás ahora... Gracias por leer y comentar! ahora verás lo que ocurre y cómo se van desenvolviendo las cosas y se aclaran otras tantas, ya todo va por una senda y las cosas serán más oscuras ahora. Cuídate mucho! suerte en todo, nos leemos muy pronto!

Gracias por sus comentarios! Bien, el capítulo final ya lo tengo en mi cabeza y les cuento que en total serán 52 capítulos, así que falta muy poco para el final. Espero les guste lo que sigue! Como comienza este capítulo es muy distinto a como quedó el anterior, y realmente puede ser un poco fuerte...

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>A penas abrió los ojos se vio sumido en una completa oscuridad ¿dónde se encontraba? Intentaba ver algo más, pero no lograba ver su cuerpo y casi no podía moverse, estaba atado de pies y manos, aún se encontraba desnudo sobre lo que parecía ser una cama, pero era de hierro y realmente estaba fría. Hacía mucho frío y no lograba ver nada.<p>

-Despertaste-escuchó como alguien decía junto a él.

-¿Quién es?-se atrevió a hablar Kurt.

-¿No me reconoces?-dijo sonriendo y encendiendo una luz, la que iluminó solo al castaño, quien cerró automáticamente los ojos y los fue abriendo de a poco-Hola-dijo a penas vio que el ojiazul lo miraba aterrorizado.

-James-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Veo que tienes buena memoria-dijo con una sonrisa y tocando el rostro del muchacho con una de sus manos-¿Qué te parece este lugar?-dijo bajando su mano por el cuello de porcelana y recorriendo suavemente su pecho, hasta llegar al vientre del castaño.

-Suéltame-dijo furioso e intentando soltarse, pero cualquier intento era en vano, estaba fuertemente atado.

-No, ahora eres sólo mío-susurró con una sonrisa y bajando su mano hasta el miembro del ojiazul- ¿te gusta esto?-dijo apretando su hombría en su mano derecha, sólo escuchó como un gemido escapaba de los labios del castaño-Eres más suave de lo que pensé.

-Déjame-murmuró sintiendo las caricias de James por su cuerpo y sobre todo en su parte baja, se sentía asqueado, pero no podía evitar reaccionar-Por favor-rogó sintiendo aún más fuertes las caricias del hombre.

-No, te gusta y no voy a parar hasta que grites mi nombre-dijo con una sonrisa y moviendo el miembro de Kurt de arriba hacia abajo, lo masturbaba con fuerza y el castaño no podía evitar gemir y sentir un extraño placer recorrerlo, él no quería eso, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara.

-Basta-murmuró sintiendo como pronto se iba a correr en la mano de James-Basta.

-No-dijo sonriendo y moviendo más rápido su mano, a los segundos Kurt se corrió en su mano y él no pudo evitar sonreír-Me gustaría saber cómo se sentiría estar dentro de ti, si con masturbarte te corriste de esta forma, no quiero ni imaginar lo que haríamos los dos juntos en la cama-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero por ahora descansa-se alejó de él, apagó la luz y se retiró.

-Maldito-dijo alguien furioso y muy cerca de Kurt.

-¿Quién…-intentó decir el castaño, pero sentía que no tenía fuerzas, se sentía muy débil.

-Soy Thad Harwood.

-Debí suponer que…

-No-aseguró acercándose hasta donde estaba el castaño-Las cosas no están saliendo como deberían, yo…

-No te creo-dijo molesto y sintiendo como por fin las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Blaine está igual que tú-susurró el pelinegro-Está ahí-dijo indicando un rincón, que no era visible por la oscuridad que había allí-Lo vio todo y si lo suelto me matará, lo sé-susurró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Te lo ganaste-dijo Kurt molesto-Te ganaste su odio, no debiste…

-No fui yo, fueron tus tías, ellas te entregaron-dijo bajando la mirada y alzándola para ver la cara de asombro del castaño.

-Pero…-intentaba decir.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo apartándose de él y caminando hasta donde estaba Blaine, quien tenía una mordaza en la boca y estaba atado a una silla, aún desnudo. Thad soltó el paño de su boca y al instante recibió un escupitajo.

-Y eso es nada-dijo furioso el moreno-¡Suéltalo! ¡James lo va a violar!-gritaba furioso y desesperado-¡Le va a hacer lo mismo que me hizo a mí!- gritó intentando soltarse-¡Ayúdalo!-gritó nuevamente, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro-Por favor, ayúdalo-dijo sin apartar su mirada de Kurt- déjalo libre, conmigo hagan lo que quieran, pero no dejes que él pase por lo mismo que yo pasé-dijo temblando ligeramente-¡Por favor, Thad!-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo haré-susurró poniéndose a la altura de Blaine-Lo haré-dijo acercando su rostro al de Blaine y besándolo suavemente, fue correspondido al instante.

-Gracias-respondió el pelinegro a penas se separaron.

-¡Volví!-dijo James entrando a la habitación nuevamente-¿Me extrañaste?-dijo poniéndose junto a Kurt y volviendo a poner sus manos sobre él.

-¡Déjame!- gritó desesperado y sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos-Por favor-rogó tal como Blaine lo hiciera con Thad-¿Qué ganas con esto?-se atrevió a preguntar y notó como James tomaba su rostro con ambas manos.

-A ti, no tienes idea de lo atractivo que eres, de lo mucho que te deseo-dijo acercando sus labios a los del castaño.

-Este no era el trato-dijo alguien entrando ahí y separando bruscamente a James de Kurt.

-Nosotros no-intentó decir, pero recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

-No por ser mujer soy menos fuerte-dijo Andrea furiosa-Te entregamos a Kurt para vengarte de Burt, no para que lo violaras-dijo furiosa la mujer e interponiéndose entre el castaño y James.

-Es cierto, pero hubo…

-¿Un cambio de planes?-dijo Jenny desde la puerta-¿Por qué no me sorprende escuchar eso.

-¿Tú también?-susurró Kurt mirando a ambas mujeres, no podía creer que ellas estuvieran detrás de eso, le dolía siquiera saber que sus tías lo habían entregado de esa forma a James.

-El acuerdo era que te entregábamos a Kurt para que persuadieras a Burt y que Blaine no sufriría nada, así que suéltalo-dijo molesta y acercándose hasta donde estaba el ojimiel.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó Anderson furioso-Tú no…

-¿Ella no hará qué?-dijo Sue en la puerta-Al fin nos volvemos a ver las caras maldito asqueroso-dijo despectivamente y adentrándose a la habitación.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-dijo sorprendido.

-Sabía que no cumplirías con tu palabra, así que le dije dónde estarías, por eso tienes a Sue Sylvester aquí-dijo Jenny sonriente.

-Ya no te escapas, ahora sí te tengo donde quería-dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo dudo-dijo sacando una cuchilla de su pantalón y apuntándola al cuello del castaño-¿Sabían que si cortó su cuello se desangra?-dijo moviendo el cuchillo hasta la entrepierna de Kurt-Pero si corto aquí es el mismo resultado-dijo con el arma demasiado cerca del miembro del ojiazul-Ustedes deciden ¿se muere o vive conmigo?-dijo acariciando el vientre del muchacho.

Todos se observaron en silencio, eso no podía estar pasando. Realmente necesitaban más tiempo para poder ayudar al castaño y detener todo lo que estaba planeando James, pero ya no existía tiempo ni nada a su favor, tendrían que ceder a lo que les pedía James, debían dejar a Kurt a su merced.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Sue bajando la mirada y su arma, no podía poner en riesgo la vida de Kurt.

-¿No que me amabas a mí?-dijo Andrea acercándose a James-¿Y nuestras noches de placer, dónde quedaron?-dijo moviéndose provocativamente.

-Me das asco, perra-dijo seriamente el hombre-Lo quiero a él y a nadie más-dijo tocando nuevamente a Kurt.

-Y yo a Blaine-se integró Thad-Ahora tenemos lo que queremos-dijo con una sonrisa y tocando la entrepierna del moreno-No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí, Blaine.

-Dejen en paz a Kurt-dijo casi en un susurro, el castaño volteó a verlo y sus miradas se conectaron-Por favor, hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero a él déjenlo libre-susurró Blaine con la voz rota y las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-No, él es mío y tú no te comparas en nada a él-dijo furioso James y guardando la cuchilla en su pantalón-¡Cuántas veces te pedí que fueras él!- gritó sin control el hombre-Pero jamás te comparaste a Kurt Hummel, él es tierno y delicado, tú en cambio me das asco-dijo con repudio al ojimiel.

-Déjalo ir-susurró Kurt en un hilo de voz y sin apartar la mirada de Blaine-Déjalo ir y me iré contigo-susurró con la voz rota.

-No, Kurt-murmuró Jenny aterrada. Se suponía que las cosas no debían ir así. Pero James se les había adelantado, cuando ellas estaban en su departamento entró Thad y las dejó inconscientes, por fortuna ella había alcanzado a hablar con Sue, pero no pudo evitar que quedaran en esa situación.

-No se metan, es mi decisión-dijo el castaño seriamente-Haré lo que tú quieras-dijo mirando a James seriamente-Lo que quieras de mí-dijo con una sonrisa y vio como el hombre se acercaba a su rostro.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-dijo sonriendo y acercando sus labios a los del castaño.

-Lo que desees de mí lo tendrás-dijo con la voz ligeramente enronquecida y sintió como James lo besaba suavemente.

-¡Kurt!-gritó desgarradoramente Blaine, no podía concebir que James tuviera al ojiazul como su objeto sexual, no podía estar pasando eso, se negaba a creerlo-¡Hagan algo!- le gritó a Sue, Jenny y Andrea-¡Hagan algo!-decía intentando soltarse y haciéndose daño en manos y pies, las cuerdas rozaban su piel y la cortaban levemente.

-Sácame de aquí-dijo Kurt a penas se separaron. James le hizo un gesto a Thad para que lo ayudara a soltar a Kurt y le entregara unas ropas que tenían en un rincón de esa habitación.

-Será un placer-susurró tocando por completo el cuerpo del castaño y viendo como se retorcía ante su contacto, sí, al fin lo tenía donde quería, la pasarían bien juntos-¿Listo, Harwood?-dijo mirando las ropas que el muchacho tenía en sus manos.

-Sí, todo según lo planeado-dijo presionando las ropas con fuerza, porque todo eso estaba saliendo condenadamente mal, se suponía que atraparían a James, que Sue era lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil para detenerlo, pero al parecer se había equivocado con ella, porque había ido allí con un solo plan: acabar con James Anderson; y conociendo a ese hombre él mejor que nadie sabía que ir sin un plan B era un gran error. De hecho él se había equivocado como nadie al suponer que las cosas saldrían bien y que James al estar solo fracasaría, pero ahora veía su gran error.

James vestía a Kurt con la mayor delicadeza y tocando cada parte de él. El castaño sólo se dejaba y miraba a Blaine, quien no podía dejar de gritar que lo soltaran e hicieran algo, al mismo tiempo sabía que Kurt corría un gran peligro en manos de James, que lo peor que le podía ocurrir era estar en esa situación y no quería que eso continuara así, realmente debía hacer algo para sacar al ojiazul de ahí.

-Vamos-susurró el hombre tomando al joven Hummel por un brazo, él sólo caminó y vio a sus tías al pasar por la salida, sólo intentó no gritarles por qué lo habían lanzado a los brazos de ese depravado, en cambio Sue se veía desesperada, sin saber qué hacer y a ella la entendía, realmente lo hacía.

-No te sientas culpable-murmuró el castaño a la rubia.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella sorprendida y sintiendo que sus ojos se aguaban-¡No!- gritó tomando al muchacho por un brazo y apartándolo con fuerza de James-¡No te lo llevas!- lo puso a espaldas de ella y lo protegió con su cuerpo- Primero pasas por sobre mi cadáver, antes de hacerle algo a él.

-Será un placer-sonrió el pelinegro y volvió a sacar el cuchillo-No tienes idea de cómo disfrutaré esto-sonrió e intentó darle una puñalada a Sue, pero ella lo esquivó.

-Sáquenlos de aquí-dijo mirando a Jenny y Andrea, ambas tomaron a Kurt por ambos brazos, pero el ojiazul se soltó de su agarre y corrió hasta donde estaba Blaine, se acercó a él e intentó soltar las amarras, pero parecía imposible.

-Déjame a mí-susurró Thad con una cuchilla en mano y cortando las amarras del moreno, luego le entregó ropa para que se pusiera.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Blaine al castaño y él sólo lo abrazó-Tranquilo, estaremos bien-murmuró depositando un beso en su frente y mirando a Jenny y Andrea, ahora más que nunca las desconocía ¿en qué minuto habían pasado a ser del bando enemigo? No tenía idea de quién era bueno allí o quién no.

-Será mejor que se vayan-dijo Thad interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Por dónde?-preguntaron al ver que James tapaba la salida.

-Por acá-murmuró el joven Harwood dirigiéndose a una muralla y presionando un ladrillo-Sigan por el camino y saldrán a la calle, seguimos en Nueva York por cierto, así que hagan lo posible por ir hasta Lima o algún lugar donde estén a resguardo-pidió viendo como Kurt se adelantaba y Blaine se quedaba mirándolo por unos segundos.

-Gracias, Thad-dijo acercándose y besándolo con suavidad-Gracias-volvió a decir y corrió tras el castaño, ahora sí podrían estar juntos.

* * *

><p>Tenía la suerte de que Sue Sylvester había sido descuidada y lo había dejado a cargo de otro agente antes de ser llevado a la correccional, gracias a eso había escapado y ahora ingresaba al hospital de Lima. Sí, por fin cobraría a Noah Puckerman todo lo hecho a Kurt, si bien él no era quién para vengarse y decir que se debía respetar a Kurt, siendo que él fue quien más lo maltrató antes de ser secuestrado y por lo demás estaba detrás de los planes de secuestro, ya que él quería a Kurt para él y que nadie se interpusiera, pero las cosas habían salido horriblemente mal.<p>

Porque Dave Karofsky no contaba con que Thad violara a Kurt, tampoco con que James quisiera como pareja al ojiazul y por si todo eso fuera poco, Kurt Hummel se había enamorado de su secuestrador, Blaine Anderson. Y eso terminaba por destruir sus planes de completa felicidad junto al castaño, todo eso era un gran balde de agua fría para su persona, pero ahora más que nunca sabía que debía hacer algo para que Kurt fuera feliz o al menos estuviera tranquilo y si esa tranquilidad la encontraba junto a Blaine, bienvenido sea, porque él ya había destruido todo, había hecho lo que nunca debió, violó a otro muchacho en forma de venganza.

Como bien decía Thad, si está roto nadie lo querrá, se equivocó, Kurt ama a Blaine y por mucho daño que le haga eso no dejará de ser así. Por ello, optó por la salida más difícil, dejarlo elegir. Pero a cambio el cobraría todo lo que Kurt perdonó y en eso se encontraban Noah Puckerman y Finn Hudson, ambos muchachos de alguna forma habían abusado del joven Hummel, el primero al golpearlo e intentar tener algo más con él, el segundo al no decir nada de lo que sabía. Ya vería si todo New Directions tenía algo que ver en eso, aunque no creía que fuese así.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Trent mirando al futbolista.

-Sal de mi camino si no quieres que te mate-dijo furioso y alzando un puño.

-Tú no matas a nadie-dijo Nick mirándolo seriamente y tomándolo por un brazo.

-Las avecillas de Anderson-dijo con falso temor-¿Qué me harán?-dijo con burla.

-No tienes idea de lo que somos capaces de hacerte, Karofsky-dijo seriamente Wes y acercándose a él.

-Veamos qué hacen-dijo quedándose en su sitio y mirándolos a todos-Los estoy esperando.

-No somos como tú, nosotros no atacamos con golpes-dijo David con una sonrisa.

-Entonces-dijo caminando hasta la entrada de la habitación de Puck-Haré esto-dijo entrando y perdiéndose de la vista de los chicos de Dalton.

Los Warblers se miraron por unos segundos y luego corrieron hasta el interior de la habitación, a penas entraron vieron como Puckerman era azotado contra una de las murallas.

-Suéltalo-dijo Jeff corriendo para apartar a Dave de Puck.

-No, se merece esto y más-dijo zafándose del agarre y dándole un certero puñetazo en el rostro al chico del mohicano.

-Veinte dólares a que no lo detenemos-dijo Wes seriamente a sus compañeros.

-Hecho-dijeron todos y corrieron a intentar separar a Dave del maltrecho Noah.

Estuvieron así por algunos minutos, pero sin resultados, porque Puck no hacía nada por defenderse y Karofsky no lo soltaba por nada del mundo, a pesar de ser más de 10 muchachos no lograban combatir contra los fuertes puñetazos que les había lanzado el futbolista y sus gritos no parecían alertar a ninguna enfermera ni a nadie.

-¡Suéltalo!- escucharon como alguien gritaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-A ti te quería ver-dijo Dave soltando a Puckerman, quien cayó fuertemente al suelo-Es tu turno Hudson, no sabes cómo lo disfrutaré-dijo con una gran sonrisa y haciendo tronar los huesos de sus manos.

-Nadie disfrutará nada-dijo Carole interponiéndose entre su hijo y el matón.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-murmuró Davae deteniéndose y mirándola tranquilamente-Esto no es…

-Esto no es con usted, es con ese miserable-dijo apuntando a Finn e intentando acercarse a él.

-¿Vas a ser tan imprudente cómo para pasar por sobre mí?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-No-suspiró cansado-Pero a la hora que te encuentre sin que te defiendan, _princesa_, te haré sufrir y no te atreverás a salir a la calle-dijo furioso y pasando por el lado de ambos.

-Llamaré a un doctor-dijo Carole saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

-Nosotros lo pondremos en la cama-dijeron algunos Warblers.

-Así que al fin tenemos la dicha de tenerte frente a nosotros, Hudson-dijo Wes con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Ustedes estaban con Blaine?-dijo a la defensiva y retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Veo que nos conoces-dijo Trent caminando hasta él.

-Hudson, no has tratado bien a Kurt y…

-Eso no les incumbe, ustedes estuvieron metidos en su secuestro y no tienen derecho a replicar nada.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Wes con una gran sonrisa-Pero si hay algo que no nos gustan son los cobardes que creen saber todo y que esconden cuando a su hermanastro le hacen bullying, así que ten cuidado Finn Hudson, porque cuando menos te lo esperes quedarás peor que Noah Puckerman-dijo muchacho saliendo de allí, a los segundos fue seguido por sus compañeros. Los Warblers habían dejado a Puck en la cama y mirado desaprobatoriamente a Finn antes de salir de ahí.

* * *

><p>Habían logrado salir de ese turbio lugar, hace un par de minutos habían logrado llegar hasta el auto de Kurt, ambos lo habían abordado y el ojiazul había comenzado a conducir hasta Lima nuevamente. Tenían que escapar de todo eso. Había pasado al menos media hora cuando Blaine decidió hablar.<p>

-Kurt, yo…

-Descuida, me encargaré de que no nos veamos más-dijo sujetando con fuerza el volante.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo.

-No nos veremos más, Blaine-dijo conduciendo por la carretera-Si yo no te amara Karofsky jamás te habría violado-dijo con las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos.

-Eso no importa, estoy bien-dijo alterándose-Realmente me preocupas tú, Kurt-dijo poniendo una mano en el brazo del castaño, quien sólo atinó a desviar el auto a un costado de la carretera, si iban a hablar lo harían bien.

A penas se detuvo respiró con fuerza, dándose ánimos para decir todo lo que tenía guardado y debía saber Blaine, porque estaba harto de que todos lo vieran como una maldita porcelana que se iba a quebrar, que no lograría seguir luchando y que en cualquier momento sería destruida por el viento, él no era tan delicado, aunque en apariencia diera a entender otra cosa.

-Escúchame-dijo con un inusual tono de voz-Blaine-suspiró mirándolo a la cara-Sé que no estás bien por lo que te hizo Karofsky, él te violó y James lo presenció todo, a mí no me ocurrió nada, sólo me tocó y nada más-dijo seriamente-Y no soy alguien tan delicado como que me fuera a romper, no es necesario que me protejan tanto-dijo furioso.

-No me afectó lo que me hizo Karofsky-dijo bajando la mirada y alzándola para mirarlo directamente-Estoy acostumbrado a eso-susurró sintiendo como los recuerdos se sucedían en su cabeza y hacían que las sensaciones volvieran a su cuerpo irremediablemente.

-¿Qué?

-James siempre me tocaba y cruzaba todo tipo de límites conmigo, así que no es algo que me haya afectado-susurró esquivando la mirada del ojiazul.

-Pero en el departamento de mis tías…-intentó decir.

-Kurt-dijo tomando las manos del castaño-Todo fue un maldito plan, yo no tengo el síndrome de Edipo y ellas no son malas, sólo salieron mal las cosas ahora. Andrea y Jenny están en contacto con James desde que se enteraron que él planeaba secuestrarte, se involucraron para poder salvarte, lo mismo Thad, y yo también me hice parte de ciertos planes por lo mismo.

-Entonces no me sorprendería que Karofsky también estuviera por esas razones aliado con James-dijo fríamente-¿Acaso soy el único idiota que no tenía idea de todo esto? ¿Soy el único al que le vieron la cara de tarado?-dijo furioso y sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, eran de frustración y aún así lo hacían sentir débil.

-Kurt-susurró intentando pensar en qué decir-No fue con esa intención, nosotros queríamos protegerte y…

-¿Protegerme? Sabes-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-Lo lograste, me violaron, me golpearon y de pasada me acaba de masturbar el que dice ser tu padre, sí Blaine, me protegiste muy bien-dijo furioso y girando para seguir conduciendo. El resto del camino hasta Lima fue en completo silencio.


	49. Chapter 49

**Marierux: **¿Muchas emociones? Ahora vienen más =) James es el malo aquí, así que no te has de sorprender si hace y deshace en lo que viene ahora... Cierto a las tías de Kurt las cosas se les salieron de control, pero pronto lo recuperarán, ya verás. Sue es una guerrera, pero como todo guerrero... también cae... Thad al fin comenzará a hacer las cosas bien o al menos intentará reponerlas, eso es seguro. Kurt sufrirá nuevamente, verás que todo se derrumba literalmente ante sus ojos ¿Amaste a Karofsky? Bueno... ahora lo odiarás... sí, eso es seguro. Klaine tiene esperanzas, pero con este capítulo es posible que las pierdan y todo desaparezca... las cosas se ponen mal. Ahora verás a Burt y no te gustará lo que pasa, pero será necesario, se enfrentará a James y también sabrás lo que hacía el resto cuando Klaine está en Lima. Sí, serán 52 capítulos y el final ya está decidido y no hay forma de que lo cambie, pero les gustará =) Gracias por todas tus palabras, realmente me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic. Hablamos pronto, qué estés muy bien! suerte en todo y ojalá te guste lo que sigue!

**Dessklaine: **James es odiable, totalmente cierto y ahora más que nunca lo odiarás y a la vez te gustará lo que pasa con él... o al menos algo. Gracias por tu comentario y es cierto que todos están aliados y al final es todo un revoltijo que se va solucionando ahora, espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto!

**candy: **James trae más de una sorpresa y en este capítulo eso será visible. Blaine y Kurt la han pasado mal y ahora no será la excepción, más cosas malas se vienen y eso que este capítulo para mí no es tan fuerte... Ahora verás en qué bando está Thad, y por fin llegará en el momento justo. Jenny y Andrea han estado involucradas con James y su único motivo es Kurt, para protegerlo, aunque las cosas no les han salido para nada bien, ahora verás cómo poco a poco comienzan a arreglar las cosas. ¿Dave entendió? Ojalá, parecía haber entendido, pero ahora verás que puede llegar a ser más terco de lo que creemos, y Finn pronto tendrá lo que merece o al menos eso espero. Ojalá te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos pronto!

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Cero protección ¿cierto? Ahora verás cómo se le devuelve la mano a Blaine, y no será para nada bueno. Kurt tiene por quién vivir, su padre y todo lo que ha pasado lo ha hecho más fuerte, aunque eso no se vea tan rápido y simple, pero ahora verás que las cosas se pueden volver a poner mal... Noah no viene en este capítulo, pero ya volverá también. Gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy bien!

**ariam18: **Ahora hay más información, más aclaraciones y todo se va resolviendo, espero te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar =)

**Carlikurtlandia: **Bien, vamos por parte. Andrea y Jenny son buenas y lo único que buscan es proteger a Kurt, las cosas no les han salido bien, pero ya se verá totalmente en qué están ellas. Sí, fue un capítulo bastante _fuerte_ por así decirlo, pero ahora las cosas se calman un poco, aunque no tanto, ahora verás. Karofsky golpeó a Puck por todo lo que le hizo a Kurt, Finn fue amenazado por los Warblers, sólo eso. Los Warblers son guardianes en todo esto, velos como ángeles protectores y parte de la solución a todos los problemas, o al menos lo que sea posible de solucionar. Kurt y Blaine son todo un caso, los líos que hay entre ellos no se resolverán con facilidad, pero se resolverán, lo prometo. ¿Si tengo otra historia? Sí, e incluso ya la comencé a escribir, pero no publico nada de ella aún. El primer capítulo lo subiré el 1 de enero del 2012, para comenzar bien el año digo yo =) Y la actualizaré como corresponde, así que descuida, no se deshacen de mí tan fácilmente xD Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos qué estés muy bien!

**elizabeth: **Descuida, también he estado bien atareada con los estudios, pero ahora estoy libre! al fin =) Blaine hizo creer a Kurt que lo necesitaba con desesperación, todo por haber sido violado, pero no es así, simplemente vio una ocasión y la aprovechó, ya que Kurt se compadeció al creer que Blaine estaba afectado por la violación. Las tías de Kurt tienen un por qué para haber hecho lo que hicieron, ya se verá y en cuanto a James... nada que hacer, digamos que ahora viene la lucha de titanes =) Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste lo que sigue!

**Dann. Bubbles: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Jenny y Andrea inventaron el síndrome de Edipo para alejar a Blaine y Kurt, esto porque obedecían a Burt, quien los quería separados porque ¿qué padre podría ver a su hijo con el muchacho que lo secuestró? Sí, Burt lo sabe todo. Gracias por leer! realmente me da pena terminar este fic, porque es una idea que me ha gustado mucho, pero espero que el próximo fic que tengo en mente también sea de tu agrado. Sin más que decir espero que te guste este capítulo. Nos leemos!

**Merlii: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! espero te guste lo que sigue =)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Bueno, ya las cosas se van aclarando en este capítulo, espero que les guste. Me disculpo por la demora, pero prometo terminar este fic antes de que llegue el 2012.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>No podía perder el control. No ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo. Primero había tenido en sus manos a Kurt Hummel, pero gracias a Harwood se le había escapado, pero no lo dejaría impune de todo eso, se vengaría de él también. Aunque de momento le bastaba con tener en su poder a Sue Sylvester ¿en qué momento creyó ella que jugaría limpio? Seguramente se quería bastante para pensar que él respetaría las condiciones como en una batalla cualquiera, se había equivocado, y por eso ahora la tenía noqueada y amarrada a una silla de ese oscuro lugar, a nadie se le ocurriría volver ahí. Además ¿a quién le importaba esa mujer? Sonrió antes de salir de ahí y vío cómo poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando de agua, sí, esa habitación se encontraba justo debajo de una de las piscinas públicas más grandes de Nueva York, una gran y hermosa ¿coincidencia? Tratándose de James Anderson nada lo era.<p>

Se sentía algo más libre tras dejar a la rubia en ese lugar, porque ahora se había deshecho de una de sus más grandes dificultades, pero aún había más. Sabía que pronto tendría a Dave Karofsky cerca, luego a los niñitos que eran amigos de Blaine y Kurt. Pero no les temía, sino que se preparaba para su real venganza, Burt Hummel. Sabía que en cualquier momento el mecánico le asestaría un golpe, pero él estaría preparado y haría lo imposible porque el que cayera fuera el padre de Kurt, porque nada podía salir mal, no después de preparar por tanto tiempo todo eso.

-Tanto tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa y tomando una escopeta que tenía grabado _B.H._-Hace 20 años que no te tenía en mis manos, desde que ese imbécil te robó, pero lo bueno es que no sabe que serás tú quien se encargará de asesinarlo-dijo con una sonrisa y tomando el arma entre sus manos.

Sí, Burt Hummel le había arrebatado esa escopeta hace 20 años, y al mismo tiempo le quitaba a Elizabeth de su lado, realmente el arma no era gran cosa, pero la mujer de su vida sí y ahora estaba más que listo para la venganza, sólo necesitaba el momento oportuno y todo estaría listo. Pero lo mejor de todo era que él diría cuándo era el momento oportuno para llenarle la cabeza de plomo al mecánico, porque no creía en la fortuna y mucho menos en el destino, su suerte debía crearla el mismo y no esperaría a que otros hicieran el trabajo que debió hacer él desde un principio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el mecánico entrando a su taller.

-Tanto tiempo, Hummel-dijo con una gran sonrisa James.

Después de dejar a Sue en una de las trampas menos convencionales de todas se había dirigido a Lima y ahora recuperaba lo que era suyo, la gran escopeta con la que Burt había amedrentado a tanta gente.

-Suelta mi arma-dijo seriamente, estaba furioso.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa y apuntándole-Prefiero llenarte de plomo con ella-sonrió y disparó, pero la bala impactó en la muralla de del fondo del taller, totalmente alejada de la cabeza de Burt.

-Esa arma tiene una falla, y por eso no podrás disparar con ella a menos que la hayas manipulado por cierto tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa y tomando una llave de tuercas.

-Sólo un idiota como tú podía romperla-dijo furioso y tirando el arma al suelo-Sólo tú pudiste dañarla, eres una bestia.

-No más que tú, Anderson-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada-Dime qué quieres y te puedes largar-dijo intentando no salirse de control.

-Quiero asesinarte, quiero que pagues por lo que me hiciste-dijo dando un paso al frente, pero el mecánico dio dos.

-¿Y qué fue eso exactamente?-dijo alzando una ceja sin entender.

-Me quitaste a Elizabeth, me quitaste al hijo que por derecho debía ser mío-dijo furioso y sintiendo como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-dijo haciendo una mueca-Elizabeth y tú pelearon, ella te dejo y luego de un par de meses nos conocimos y comenzamos a salir-dijo mirándolo extrañado-Y Kurt es fruto de mi amor con Elizabeth, él nunca será tuyo-dijo seriamente.

-Sabes que…

-¿Miento? Por favor, Anderson-suspiró cansado-Sabes mejor que nadie que ella no te quería, que si estaba contigo era porque su familia la obligaba, porque los Anderson siempre han tenido dinero y eso todo Ohio lo sabe, por eso ella estaba contigo.

-Mientes-dijo empuñando sus manos y acercándose furioso-¡Mientes!-dijo intentando darle un puñetazo, pero erró.

-No miento-dijo moviéndose por el taller, necesitaba salir de ahí o poder llamar a alguien para que se llevara a James, porque estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento ocurriría una desgracia y no quería ser él quien la iniciara.

* * *

><p>No podía creer que todo eso fuera caos, no podía entender cómo ella estaba hablando con ese grupo de muchachos, cómo los estaba ayudando y ellos a ella, realmente todo era extraño, pero si con eso las cosas se arreglaban, valía la pena intentarlo.<p>

-¿Entonces?-dijo David poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la mujer.

-Los ayudaré, pero ustedes también deben ayudar-dijo seriamente Carole y mirando a todos los Warblers-Si los necesito ahí estarán-dijo seriamente.

-Lo juramos-dijo Wes con una sonrisa-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Sí, pero sólo tres de ustedes vengan conmigo, el resto que haga lo que dijimos.

-Wes, David y yo iremos contigo-dijo Thad entrando al lugar.

-¡Harwood!-dijo Trent sorprendido, mientras el resto no podía entender qué hacía ahí.

-¿Él es el muchacho que…

-Sí-suspiró Thad-Le hice mal a Kurt y soy parte de todo el caos, pero quiero ayudar-dijo sinceramente-Y ahora más que nunca debemos estar con Kurt y Blaine-dijo nervioso-Ellos corren peligro.

-¿Cómo sabes?-dijo Carole cruzándose de brazos y sin creerle.

-¿Hay tiempo para que les cuente?-dijo mirando a todos los presentes.

-Realmente no, pero confiaremos en ti y vas con nosotros-dijo David comenzando a salir del salón Warbler-Nos contarás en el camino todo lo que ha sucedido.

-Sí, y nosotros le informaremos al resto-dijo Wes lo suficientemente alto para que sus compañeros escucharan.

-Está bien-suspiró Carole caminando con rapidez-Espero que lo que tengas que decir sea bueno-dijo seriamente y caminando junto a los muchachos hasta el estacionamiento.

-Sé que es de utilidad-susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior-Por cierto-dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y mirando a todas partes-¿Dónde está Burt Hummel?-dijo preocupado.

-¿Por qué quieres…

-James quiere matarlo y volvió a Lima para acabar con él.

-Cambio de planes-dijo David sacando su teléfono y marcando un número, apenas le contestaron habló con rapidez-Flint necesito que con Jeff, Nick y Trent vayan a la casa y al taller de Burt Hummel, el resto que haga lo que acordamos-colgó la llamada y Thad siguió hablando.

-Gracias-susurró caminando junto a Carole y escuchando los pasos de sus compañeros detrás de ellos-James secuestró a Blaine y Kurt.

-¿Dónde están?-dijo alarmada la mujer y mirándolo fieramente, no le caía para nada bien Harwood y con lo que le contaba mucho menos. Además, el saber que ese tal James Anderson andaba suelto no la relajaba mucho, pero lo que más le preocupaba era Burt, porque no se hablaban y no tenía idea de él desde que habían peleado a causa de Finn.

-Ellos escaparon, al igual que Andrea y Jenny, pero no sé qué fue de Sue Sylvester.

-¿Qué?-nadie entendía nada de lo que les contaba-¿Puedes explicar todo desde el comienzo?-dijo Wes subiendo junto al resto a su camioneta.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Thad con una sonrisa nerviosa, confiaba en sus compañeros, pero lo atemorizaba la postura y mirada que le daba Carole.

-Vamos a…-iba a decir la mujer, pero sonrió-Será mejor que te lleves la sorpresa-dijo ajustando el cinturón y mirando hacia el frente.

-¿No me contaran?-susurró mirando a sus compañeros y ambos guardaron silencio-Es justo-suspiró y miró por la ventana.

-¿No terminas la historia?-murmuró Carole sin mirarlo.

-Sí, señora-respondió volviendo su vista hacia ella, la mujer iba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras él y David se habían sentado atrás.

* * *

><p>No tenían ni la más mínima idea de dónde ir. Porque Thad les había dicho que se quedaran cerca de donde James había mantenido a Sue y que entraran a penas tuvieran oportunidad, pero desde que Anderson se fuera había pasado una hora y no se atrevían a hacer nada. Se miraban a momentos, interrogándose con la mirada.<p>

-¿Entramos?-preguntó Andrea observando a su pareja.

-Vamos-respondió Jenny bajando precavidamente hasta el subterráneo, una vez ahí notaron que el suelo estaba inundado de agua, pero que la puerta en la que James mantuviera a Blaine y Kurt estaba con llave y no había una ventana como para mirar al interior.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Andrea temerosa.

-Derribarla, no sabemos si Sue está ahí dentro, tenemos que entrar-susurró acercándose a la puerta y tirando de ella para abrirla. Andrea la detuvo y le mostró una llave que siempre portaba con ella-Al fin esa maldita llave maestra nos servirá-dijo cansada-Salgamos pronto de esto, por favor-susurró mirándola a los ojos y Andrea sólo la besó con suavidad y se apartó, ahora más que nunca debían ser fuertes y componer todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

A penas lograron abrir la puerta una gran cantidad de agua salió hacia afuera y las golpeó con fuerza, Jenny cayó sentada y tragó agua, mientras Andrea se quedó aferrada a la puerta. A los segundos la psicóloga se puso de pie y junto a su pareja se internó en la habitación, pudieron ver que Sue estaba amarrada a una silla de fierro, la misma en la que estuviera Blaine, estaba inconsciente.

-¿Cómo la sacamos?-gritó Jenny acercándose a la entrenadora, no sabían de dónde salía el agua, pero hacía mucho ruido.

-No lo sé, pero hay que apurarnos, sino nos ahogamos-decía la diseñadora notando el agua que llegaba hasta su cintura.

-Maldito-susurró Jenny mirando las amarras de Sue.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Andrea acercándose.

-La silla está soldada al suelo y la sujetó a la silla con unas esposas-dijo indicando las manos de la rubia.

-A penas vea a ese miserable lo mato-dijo furiosa y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al agua.

-Hay que encontrar algo para sacarla de aquí, sino se ahogará-Ambas se observaron por unos segundos, hasta que Jenny sonrió, a pesar de que el agua seguía subiendo.

-Horquillas-susurró la psicóloga sacando una de su cabello-Kurt las odia-murmuró intentando atinar a las muñecas de la entrenadora, a quien el agua le llegaba al cuello-Pero alguna vez me tendrían que servir.

-Tienes que hundirte, sino no le atinarás-dijo Andrea con seguridad, yo cuidaré de que no le llegue agua a la cara-dijo mirando a su pareja, quien se sumergió y estuvo algunos segundos intentando, pero pronto emergió, no había podido soltarla. Volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire y se sumergió, esta vez tardó más en subir, pero sin resultados aún.

-No puedo-dijo mirando a Andrea con pesar.

-¿Quieres que lo intente?-dijo la diseñadora con decisión y notando como el agua llegaba a la boca de Sue.

-No, sé que puedo-insistió Jenny, se sumergió y pasado un minuto volvió a subir-Listo-dijo respirando con dificultad.

-Hay que sacarla ahora de aquí-dijo Andrea tomando a Sue en sus brazos y caminando hasta la puerta, el agua tenía inundadas ambas habitaciones y ellas debían escapar lo más rápido posible, porque no sabían qué otras consecuencias podía traerles permanecer allí por más tiempo.

* * *

><p>¿Malo? No, esa palabra no describía su situación. Terrible era mejor, porque pasó de estar gritándole a Blaine y tratando de que se fuera de allí a ver cómo sangraba de un hombro, de la nada le había llegado un balazo. Presionaba con fuerza la herida, gritaba por ayuda, pero nada. Hace más de media hora que estaban en la parte trasera del taller Hummel y discutían fuertemente, pero de la nada el pelinegro había resultado herido.<p>

-Blaine-susurró Kurt cansado de gritar.

-Tranquilo-murmuró mirándolo y sintiendo las manos del castaño tapar su hombro-Estoy bien-dijo viendo un poco borroso. Estaba perdiendo más sangre de lo que imaginaba.

-Blaine-murmuró mirando a todas partes, no podía permitir que el moreno muriera desangrado en la parte trasera del taller de su padre, tenía que ir a buscar ayuda, aunque eso implicara dejarlo solo por unos minutos-Iré por ayuda-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-dijo a penas e intentó sonreír. Kurt se levantó y miró a todas partes, no había nadie. Comenzó a correr hasta la entrada del taller y lo que vio lo dejó mudo, James Anderson se trenzaba a golpes con su padre. Se quedó mirando un par de segundos y al instante se vio en la encrucijada de si detenerlos o ir por ayuda para Blaine, se quedó mirando por otros segundos y notó que por el rostro de su progenitor corría sangre, mientras que James cojeaba, tenía que hacer algo.

-Kurt-escuchó como alguien decía tras él, volteó a mirar y se encontró de frente con Jeff y Nick, a los otros dos no los conocía.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?-dijo Flint al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Kurt.

-Ahí-murmuró volteando a ver la entrada del taller. Al instante Jeff y Flint corrieron para intervenir.

-Estás herido-dijo Nick reparando en la ropa y manos del castaño, pero el negó.

-¡Blaine!-dijo sobresaltado y volvió hasta donde había dejado al moreno, Trent y Nick lo siguieron. A penas estuvieron junto al moreno fue el castaño quien reaccionó y llamó a una ambulancia desde su celular, tenían que actuar rápido.

-Llevémoslo a…-iba a decir Trent, pero escucharon tres balazos y un grito, se miraron entre todos y ninguno supo si correr al taller o no-Nick anda a ver si es seguro ir, con Kurt esperaremos aquí-su compañero sólo los observó por unos segundos y corrió hasta el lugar de donde salieron los balazos.

-¡Jeff!-se escuchó como Nick gritaba.

-¿Qué hacemos?-murmuró Kurt con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

-Tranquilo-dijo Trent escuchando la sirena de la ambulancia-Primero Blaine y ya veremos qué ocurre ahí- Al instante comenzaron a sentir la sirena de una patrulla, seguramente alguien había llamado a la policía al sentir el primer disparo.

A los minutos aparecieron dos paramédicos, Flint los vio y le dijo a uno que atendiera a las personas que estaban dentro del taller, mientras al otro lo guió hasta la parte trasera, donde estaba Blaine. La policía llegó casi de inmediato e ingresó al taller, sí, ahí había ocurrido más de lo que realmente se había escuchado.

Habían tenido que pedir otra ambulancia, porque eran tres los heridos de bala, entre ellos estaban Blaine, Jeff y James. Todos con riesgo de muerte, pero lo peor era que la policía había arrestado a todos los que estaban en la escena, sin saber quién había hecho qué o por qué se habían producido las cosas, lo claro era que todos eran sospechosos, pero por sobre todo el que tenía la escopeta en sus manos, Burt Hummel.

-Yo no hice nada-murmuró el mecánico mirando a su hijo cuando lo llevaban a la patrulla.

-Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra-dijo uno de los uniformados.

-Fue Karofsky-murmuró Flint empuñando sus manos y notando como el agarre del policía aumentaba sobre sus brazos.

-Será mejor que se mantengan en silencio, tomaremos sus declaraciones en la comisaría-dijo seriamente el oficial.

-Papá-susurró Kurt viendo como lo metían al auto.

-Tranquilo, muchacho-dijo con una sonrisa y la puerta fue cerrada una vez entró el último policía, el castaño había quedado completamente solo delante del taller, algunos se habían ido en las ambulancias otros en las patrullas, y él no sabía qué hacer.

-Kurt-escuchó como alguien lo llamaba, volteó a ver y se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

-Dave-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro.

-¿Por qué no te llevaron?-susurró acercándose a él.

-Dijeron que no entraba en la patrulla-respondió automáticamente y comenzó a retroceder dos pasos por cada uno que daba el futbolista.

-¿Irás por tu padre?-murmuró viendo como el ojiazul tropezaba y caía sentado al suelo.

-Sí-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar-dijo con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-No-negó poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo-¡Tú disparaste!-gritó de un momento a otro, ya que Flint lo había dicho cuando se lo llevaban y la imagen de su padre siendo escoltado por los oficiales se repetía en su cabeza.

-Nadie lo sabrá-dijo tomando a Kurt por los brazos-¡Tú no dirás nada!- lo amenazó.

-Suéltame-dijo moviéndose inquieto.

-No, me encargaré de que…-sintió como alguien le daba una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

-Dijo que lo soltarás-se escuchó la voz decidida de Thad a espaldas de Karofsky, quien soltó de inmediato al castaño.


	50. Chapter 50

**Marierux: **El final está en mi cabeza y en un borrador, por lo que sí, puedo decir que está listo xD Tengo una teoría respecto a los spoilers de glee... ya verás mi versión en Professional xD Karofsky ya comienza a recibir su merecido y las cosas se tranquilizan un poco para Kurt. Las tías de Kurt harán lo posible por reivindicarse, pero veamos si lo logran, y Sue... bueno, esperemos que esté bien. Ahora le quedan sólo dos capítulos a este fic y a partir del 2012 comienzo con otro fic que espero que les guste también. Gracias por leer y comentar, ojalá hablemos pronto, suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien!

**DessKlaine: **Mejor que no formules hipótesis, porque realmente las cosas se darán de una forma algo distinta a lo esperado y con este capítulo te darás cuenta que el final puede que no sea feliz... pero bueno. James tendrá su merecido, de eso me encargaré =) Espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto, qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo!

**Merlii: **Gracias por tus palabras =) Espero que te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto, qué estés muy bien! =)

**Dann . Bubbles: **Ahora Karofsky comienza a tener su merecido y Blaine... sí, tendrá su momento también. Nadie morirá, prometí no matar a nadie y así será =) Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien y nos leemos pronto!

**Gleek-CRISSCOLFER: **Descuida! Muchas gracias por leer y si comentas ahora está bien =) con que me leas ya soy feliz. Descuida, quedan dos capítulos más y termina todo, no pretendo dejar este fic sin un final, nunca tan cruel. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien =)

**ariam18: **Ahora verás cómo los Warblers se mueven y hacen más cosas, así cómo también interfieren en la vida del resto. Espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos leemos pronto =)

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Ahora viene la continuación de lo que corté =) pero se viene bueno, o al menos eso creo. Ahora se ve lo que pasa con Sue y tal vez con eso me maten y Thad al fin... hará las cosas bien o al menos mejor de las que estaba haciendo. Espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Poco a poco vamos llegando al final. Este fic tiene **52 capítulos**, así que aún quedan dos más para saber el desenlace de todo esto. Espero les guste lo que sigue, nos leemos qué estén muy bien!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Sí, le había dado una buena patada a Karofsky, al fin había hecho algo bien y de cierta forma esa acción era el comienzo de su redención. Aún observaba el cuerpo tembloroso de Kurt Hummel, quien lo miraba entre agradecido y temeroso, pero él sólo decidió dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y al instante aparecieron sus compañeros.<p>

-¿Estás bien?-dijo David mirando al ojiazul y tocando uno de sus brazos, al fin se movió y respondió a la pregunta con una afirmación de su cabeza.

-Cariño-escuchó a Carole que lo abrazaba por un lado, el castaño se aferró a ella y fue la mujer quien lo alejó del grupo, dejando solos a los tres Warblers con el futbolista.

-¿David Karofsky atacando de nuevo?-dijo Wes sin mayor sorpresa y dándole un puntapié en el costado al joven que seguía en el suelo.

-Llegaste a tiempo, Harwood-dijo David con una mueca en el rostro y cruzándose de brazos-¿Cómo sabías que…

-No tenía idea-susurró empuñando sus manos y mirando con determinación a sus compañeros-No sabía que iba a atacar a Kurt, sólo supe de su ubicación porque tiene un chip rastreador en el reloj de pulsera que lleva, se lo puse hace un par de semanas-dijo seriamente.

-Bien-susurró Wes y giró a ver a Carole-Tendremos que tomar una decisión.

-Hay que escuchar la versión de Kurt primero y luego ver qué hacemos-susurró Thad dando un paso hacia adelante, con la intención de acercarse al ojiazul, pero sus compañeros lo detuvieron.

-Todos hablaremos con él, no sólo tú-dijo seriamente el asiático.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-murmuró el pelinegro golpeando fuertemente a Karofsky en el estómago, porque había intentado pararse.

-Lo que nos dijiste, escuchar la versión de Hummel-susurró Wes mirando al castaño que seguía abrazado a Carole.

Redención. Eso era lo que ahora seguía en la vida de Thad Harwood, arreglar todos sus errores y pasar por encima de quienes lo merecían, ayudar a quienes denigró y destruyó, ahora debía enmendar todo lo que había hecho mal.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo un oficial de policía mirando a los muchachos que entraban al lugar.

-Soy Thad Harwood-dijo decidido el pelinegro-Ellos son mis compañeros y hace unas horas trajeron a Burt Hummel junto a otros muchachos.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con ellos?-dijo el uniformado con seriedad.

-Él, David Karofsky , le disparó a James Anderson y yo me encargué de golpear a Burt Hummel-dijo con determinación.

-¿Sabes lo que arriesgas al dar una declaración como esta?-dijo el hombre mirándolo incrédulo.

-Sí-dijo viendo como Karofsky estaba aterrado ante lo que podía ocurrirle.

-Bien, Thad Harwood quedas detenido al igual que David Karofsky-dijo poniéndoles a ambos una esposa-Todo lo que digan podrá ser usado en su contra tienen derecho a un abogado y…

-No lo queremos-dijo Harwood seriamente.

-Pero…-iba a decir el futbolista.

-No tienes derecho a hablar-dijo Thad seriamente.

-Bien, los llevaré a una celda hasta que los interroguen-dijo el oficial tomando detenidos a ambos muchachos.

-¿Qué haremos?-susurró Kurt mirando por donde se iba a Dave con Thad.

-Esperar, cariño-susurró Carole. Ella había escuchado toda la versión del pelinegro, de principio a fin y lo que quería ahora, y eso era el perdón de los Hummel, pero por sobre todo de Kurt, y ella estaba más que segura que con lo que estaba haciendo sería completamente perdonado por el castaño.

* * *

><p>Hace un par de horas que se encontraban en el hospital de Nueva York y esperaban noticias. Porque cuando llegaron con Sue Sylvester a ese recinto nada era alentador, la entrenadora había llegado desmayada y con una severa alergia, por lo que les habían dicho los médicos la mujer era alérgica al cloroformo, y eso había usado James Anderson después de noquearla. Al parecer conocía todo un informe médico de la mujer, porque para que acertara justamente con eso tenía que saber más que el resto.<p>

-¿Familiares de Sue Sylvester?-dijo una enfermera desde una puerta de cristal.

-Nosotras-se acercaron Jenny y Andrea-Somos sobrinas de ella-mintió la psicóloga.

-Síganme-dijo la enfermera mirándolas y sin indagar mucho en si eso era real o no.

Caminaron por unos segundos por un pasillo y luego ingresaron en el área de cuidados intensivos. La enfermera las hizo entrar en un cuarto donde se pusieron mascarillas y un traje protector más los guantes, luego pasaron a ver a Sue. Al ingresar la vieron intubada y con un respirador mecánico.

-¿Estará…-intentó decir Andrea, pero de sólo pensar en que eso era su culpa no podía evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

-Esperamos saber su estado en un par de días o mañana por la mañana, pero por hoy dudamos que haya alguna respuesta, lo siento-susurró la mujer-Pueden quedarse unos minutos más, pero luego deben retirarse.

-Gracias-dijo Jenny con una sonrisa, a lo que la mujer se fue y ambas quedaron solas con la entrenadora-Esto es nuestra culpa-susurró la psicóloga.

-Lo sé-dijo Andrea sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por su rostro-Lo sé-dijo sollozando y sintiéndose miserable.

-Hay que avisar a su familia y amigos-dijo Jenny con seriedad.

-Recuerda que sólo tiene a su hermana, y no tiene amigos-susurró la diseñadora mirando con detención a Sylvester.

-Le avisaremos y haremos lo posible porque se recupere, no podemos dejarla así, no después de todo lo que hizo por Kurt, ella lo buscó y protegió, ella hizo lo imposible para resguardarlo y que estuviera bien, mientras nosotras seguíamos cavando una tumba para nuestro sobrino, lo llevamos al abismo-dijo impotente Jenny-Lo lanzamos a los leones.

-Pero era necesario, tuvimos que hacer ¿no recuerdas el día en que escuchamos a David Karofsky hablando con Anderson? Recuerdas que eso fue un año antes de que Kurt desapareciera-suspiró cansada.

-Cómo olvidarlo, ese día decidimos interferir y que si Kurt iba a sufrir o estar involucrado con esos tipos nosotras manejaríamos los hilos y haríamos lo imposible para que estuviera bien.

-Sí, yo me convertí en amante de James y tú en la que armó las trampas para hacer caer a Burt y al resto, además de que conducías la camioneta en la que Blaine secuestró a Kurt, mientras yo me encargaba de hacer exactamente igual la casa en donde estuvo secuestrado.

-Todo fue nuestra culpa, tal vez si no hubiésemos interferido, esto no habría pasado.

-Ya no nos sirve llorar-dijo Andrea secando con rabia sus lágrimas-el daño está hecho y sólo nos queda repararlo-dijo cogiendo la mano de Sue y presionándola un poco-Todo esto será remediado.

-Eso espero-susurró su pareja.

* * *

><p>Había sido interrogado y dijo que se trenzó a golpes con James Anderson, que David Karofsky había disparado y que él sólo se defendió, pero cuando le preguntaron por Thad Harwood no supo que decir, le preguntaron si estaba ahí cuando comenzó todo y él sólo respondió que no lo recordaba, que no tenía idea de si había alguien más aparte de Anderson y Karofsky que había aparecido de la nada.<p>

-¿No tiene nada más que decir señor Hummel?-dijo el oficial quitándole las esposas.

-No-dijo muy seguro y vio como le abría la puerta del lugar.

-Queda libre, su hijo y esposa lo esperan afuera-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?-no se movió de su lugar-¿Qué ocurrirá con los muchachos que llegaron conmigo?-dijo preocupado.

-Ellos quedaron libres, sólo tomamos preso al señor Karofsky y Harwood, ya que ellos se entregaron, mis compañeros traen a James Anderson hasta acá, él será interrogado y puesto ante un tribunal, usted sólo tendrá que venir a declarar, pero de momento no lo necesitamos.

-Gracias-susurró el mecánico y salió de ahí, por un momento todo le parecía sencillo y que nada saldría mal, que todo estaría definitivamente bien. Caminó hasta la entrada de la jefatura y se encontró con Kurt, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y Carole se le unió, él sólo pudo abrazarlos y dar gracias porque ahora más que nunca estaban juntos, pero no podía decir que volvían a ser una familia, porque aún había cosas que solucionar.

-Señor-dijo Wes acercándose a la familia Hummel.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó mirándolo y estrechando la mano que le extendía el asiático.

-Wesley Montgomery-dijo seriamente-Soy alumno de la Academia Dalton de Westerville, quería pedirle disculpas a nombre de mis compañeros por todos los incidentes de estos últimos meses y por todo lo ocasionado por mi compañero Thad Harwood y Blaine Anderson, realmente sentimos todo lo ocurrido-dijo firmemente.

-Gracias-respondió seriamente y lo miró con reprobación.

-Estamos a su disposición para lo que necesite, señor Hummel-dijo seriamente y sin romper su careta de seguridad.

-Me pueden ayudar con algo, muchacho-dijo frunciendo el ceño con severidad-Necesito hablar con Blaine.

-Está en el hospital, podemos ir a verlo.

-¿Hospital?-dijo el mecánico.

-Sí, una bala impactó en su hombro poco antes de que Karofsky le disparara a Jeff y James-dijo recordando cada detalle de lo que debía decir-Pero hablé hace unos minutos con Nick y me dijo que todos están fuera de peligro, tanto Blaine como Jeff están en habitaciones normales, recuperándose, mientras James es traído hasta aquí.

-Bien, llévenme con Blaine-dijo con determinación, al instante sintió como Kurt presionaba con fuerza su brazo-Hijo-suspiró mirándolo a los ojos-Necesito hablar con él y aclarar unos puntos, debemos solucionar ciertos temas y hasta que no lo haga no me quedaré tranquilo-aseguró.

-Voy con ustedes-dijo el ojiazul y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

* * *

><p>Estaba seguro que algo muy malo había sucedido, porque ver a varios muchachos de Dalton merodeando por ahí no le daba buena espina, no después de que supuestamente ellos no volverían a menos que fueran provocados, y por lo que sabía él no había hecho nada para llamar su atención, estaba seguro que no.<p>

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-susurró Puck, quien tenía el cuerpo sedado debido a todos los golpes que le habían propinado.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no entren aquí-dijo Finn mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta.

-Eres un cobarde-dijo Noah molesto con la actitud de su amigo.

-No más que tú-lo enfrentó el capitán de fútbol-Fuiste un cerdo con Kurt y lo negaste con descaro.

-Me protegiste, así que estás igual de metido en esto.

-Prefiero que me maten antes de decir que estuve involucrado.

-Hudson, eres tan culpable como yo y debes admitirlo, Kurt te pidió ayuda una vez y ¿qué hiciste?-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-Cerraste la puerta de los vestidores para no ver, te hiciste el idiota, sólo para cubrir tu trasero.

-Sabes que eres un cerdo y más culpable que yo-dijo Finn sin más argumento.

-Al menos di la cara y le pedí perdón a Kurt.

-No te creo-dijo acercándose a la cama de su amigo.

-Créele, le pidió disculpas-dijo Lauren entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-susurró Noah con una media sonrisa.

-Todos los chicos del club Glee están aquí, vinieron a verte, Puckerman-dijo con una mueca-Y no es precisamente una visita de cortesía-dijo notando como la puerta se abría e ingresaban Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mike, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes y Sam.

-Hola, chicos-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa-¿Están cómodos?-dijo mirando a Finn y Puck alternativamente.

-Vinimos a verlos, es una visita de cortesía-dijo Rachel mirando reprobatoriamente al que fuera su novio, porque después de todo lo que se enteró no era ni capaz de mirarlo sin sentir repulsión.

-Es un placer saber que están bien-dijo Tina con una sonrisa, al momento en que Mike y Sam se aproximaban a Finn y Puck.

-No tienen idea del agrado que nos da verlos-dijo el rubio empuñando ambas manos y acercándose furioso a ellos.

-Les tocan un solo pelo, se las ven conmigo-dijo alguien entrando al lugar-Ustedes no deben pelear por mí, no ahora que todo está casi solucionado, no me interesa todo el mal que Puck y Finn me han hecho, no tienen derecho a ser violentos y devolver con la misma mano-dijo Kurt mirando a sus compañeros-Realmente les agradezco por lo que quieren hacer, pero no es la forma y no dejaré que los golpeen.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Mercedes mirando seriamente a su mejor amigo.

-Yo lo quiero solucionar, si quieren se quedan a escuchar, pero por ningún motivo los golpean-dijo el castaño con seguridad.

-Nos quedamos-aseguró Rachel poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul.

-Gracias-dijo serenándose.

* * *

><p>Agradecía a los Warblers porque ellos habían hecho que Kurt se fuera a otro lado, que no interfiriera en lo que él quería hablar con Blaine Anderson. Y también le habían dicho en dónde se encontraba la habitación del pelinegro, pero a cambio dos de ellos habían exigido estar en el lugar cuando hablara con él, no se negó a ello.<p>

-No lo puede golpear-dijo Flint seriamente.

-Le toca un pelo y daremos por terminada la conversación-dijo Nick con ambos brazos en la espalda.

-Descuiden, sólo subiré bastante el tono de voz, es lo único que no voy a contener.

-Mientras…

-No lo voy a golpear-aseguró Burt comenzando a impacientarse.

-Entre, tiene al menos una hora para hablar con él.

-Nosotros lo esperaremos aquí-dijo Flint con las manos en su espalda-Así que si necesita algo nos avisa-dijo seriamente.

-Gracias-susurró ingresando a la habitación del ojimiel, quien dormía tranquilamente. El mecánico se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama, tenía dos opciones, esperar a que Blaine despertara o despertarlo, optó por lo segundo-Blaine-lo llamó suavemente-Blaine-dijo subiendo el tono de voz y poco a poco el pelinegro comenzó a despertar.

-Qué…-no pudo decir más cuando logró enfocar la mirada y ver a Burt Hummel sentado junto a su cama, ese no era el despertar que esperaba, ahora sí era hombre muerto.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó cordialmente y esperando por una respuesta que no llegó-Sé que no esperabas verme, pero tenemos que hablar, hay una conversación que realmente es necesaria-dijo de una vez y notando que el pelinegro se tensaba-Tranquilo tengo prohibido golpearte, pero eso no impide que te diga las cosas como son y que te diga todo lo que me molesta.

-Lo escucho, señor-dijo el ojimiel nervioso, si bien había tenido más emociones de las que quisiera en las últimas horas y no estaba preparado para esa conversación, sabía mejor que nadie que era necesario lo que iba a escuchar y que tal vez todo eso decidiría lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

-Secuestraste a mi hijo, sé que te involucraste con él…

-Yo no…

-Te acostaste con él-dijo empuñando sus manos furioso-Lo sé, no soy estúpido ¿o creíste que no me enteraría nunca? Amo a mi hijo, pero estoy seguro de lo que crié y a quién crié, sé cómo es Kurt y no tengo una venda en los ojos.

-Señor, yo amo a Kurt-dijo Blaine con toda la seguridad posible y mirando al mecánico-Me enamoré de él.

-¿Cuándo lo secuestraste estabas enamorado?

-No-respondió sin bajar la mirada.

-¿Por qué Kurt?-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban, rememoraba el día en que su hijo no volvió a casa.

-Yo planeé todo, pero fue James quien hizo que las cosas se concretaran, eligió a su hijo porque también es hijo de Elizabeth-dijo casi en un murmullo.

-¿Qué planeaban hacer con Kurt?

-Yo sólo tenía que mantenerlo en cautiverio, nada más, el resto es obra de James-dijo escondiendo la realidad, lo que había sabido y visto después, cuando James había masturbado delante de él a Kurt.

-¿Quién más participó en todo esto?-preguntó seriamente, no iría ante una corte ni donde la policía, pero quería saber de quienes debía cuidarse.

-Sólo cuatro son los involucrados-susurró y se aclaró la voz para dar los nombres-James Anderson, David Karofsky, Thad Harwood y yo, Blaine Anderson.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo planearon todo esto?

-Poco más de dos años, señor-dijo respetuosamente y notando que el mecánico intentaba aplazar algo-¿Hay algo en concreto que me quiera decir?-dijo con toda la valentía que le quedaba.

-Sí-aseguró sin levantarse de la silla-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo, Kurt era feliz antes de conocerte, él estaba bien antes de que todo esto sucediera…

-No lo estaba-negó de inmediato Blaine-¡Abusaban de él en la escuela!-gritó de una vez-Tenía marcas en los brazos y por todo el cuerpo-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-Y yo no me di cuenta ¡lo sé!-gritó Burt sintiéndose impotente-¡Sé que debí poner más atención a lo que le ocurría, que tuve que notar sus marcas! Pero…-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza-No lo habrían violado, no como lo hizo ese muchacho, Kurt seguiría…

-¿Bien?-dijo Blaine incrédulo-Noah Puckerman estuvo a punto de violar a Kurt, si no fuera por sus compañeros lo habría concretado-aseguró viendo como el rostro de Burt Hummel se desencajaba.

-No te quiero ver cerca de Kurt, nunca más, no quiero que te acerques a mi casa ni a mi familia.

-Eso no ocurrirá, porque yo amo a su hijo y haré…

-¿Kurt te quiere?-preguntó sinceramente y notando como un par de lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos miel.

-No…-respondió a penas-me dijo que no quería verme más, que desapareciera de su vida y que yo sólo le había dado miseria, que lo mejor era que me fuera del país si era necesario, que lo mejor era que…

-No lo vuelvas a ver, que no lo busques más-susurró Burt viendo la pena que embargaba a Blaine-Sabes que es lo mejor para ambos-murmuró el mecánico-No levantaré cargos en tu contra, sal del país y hace tu vida, nosotros no te molestaremos, pero te vuelves a acercar a mi hijo y me encargo de que te metan preso hasta que te mueras.

-Descuide, no volverán a saber de mí-murmuró quedamente y a los segundos el mecánico se levantó y salió de la habitación de Blaine. Realmente se había contenido de golpearlo, pero al menos había podido recriminar todo lo que le molestaba y cada cosa que no debió haber ocurrido y que para él fueron culpa del pelinegro. Pero cuando estuvo fuera se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de su hijo.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-dijo Kurt seriamente.

-Yo…-por un momento Burt Hummel se intimidó, pero recordó que tenía a su muchacho en frente, nunca le había temido y siempre se habían respetado-Hablaba con Blaine, le dejé en claro que nunca más se acerque a ti, que…

-Descuida-dijo el castaño fríamente-Ya me encargué de eso, antes de que le dispararan le dije que no quería volver a verlo y que hiciera lo que hiciera no volvería a estar con él, que todo acabó, así que no era necesario que te involucraras, papá-dijo mirándolo con seguridad.

-Bien-dijo Burt viendo como su hijo temblaba ligeramente y después se daba media vuelta y caminaba por el largo pasillo, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien realmente y que el tiempo lo curara todo.

Él se despidió con un gesto de ambos Warblers que seguían resguardando la habitación y siguió a Kurt, tal vez de ahora en adelante todo sería mejor para ellos y eso era lo que esperaba, que el mundo lo ayudara a criar a ese muchacho que había sufrido más de lo necesario, pero que al fin era libre y tenía toda una vida por delante, la cual sería como él quisiera, sin nada ni nadie que lo reprimiera.


	51. Chapter 51

**Marierux: **Thad y Karofsky, ya verás qué pasa con ellos, al igual que con Sue. Las tías de Kurt aún no tienen su redención, ya verás qué ocurre... Nadie está en peligro de muerte, como dije nadie muere. Kurt es muy bueno y ahora verás que es más bueno de lo que debería... xD no le crees a Kurt? Ahora verás qué tan cierto fue lo qeu dijo... James... bueno, él recibe su merecido, ahora verás y espero que te guste. Espero te guste este penúltimo capítulo, cuídate mucho, qué estés muy bien, suerte en todo y gracias por leer y comentar!

**coshiz: **Gracias por leer! espero te guste lo que sigue! Nos leemos! qué estés muy bien!

**DessKlaine: **Aquí está el capítulo 51! espero te guste, gracias por leer!

**Dann . Bubbles: **Ahora verás lo que pasa con todos, sobre todo Kurt y Blaine y tal vez no te guste o sí, pero este es el penúltimo capítulo y todo puede pasar =) Espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos, qué estés muy bien! gracias por leer!

**candy: **Kurt se aleja porque es lo mejor para todos, se aburrió del drama y de todo el sufrimiento, porque no sólo él sufre con lo que sucede, sino que también su padre y el resto de su familia. Blaine sabía todo, pero no podía dar a entender nada y él sólo creyó que ellas estaban involucradas de forma mínima, no tan afondo como se dio cuenta. Ahora verás qué fue ocurriendo con el resto, espero te guste =) Gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos =)

**ariam18: **El capítulo que viene ahora es el penúltimo, espero que te guste y sí, las tías de Kurt trabajaban para James y Blaine dio un paso al costado y ahora verás las consecuencias de que Blaine se aleje, gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste lo que sigue =)

**Carlikurtlandia: **Kurt entiende... tal vez entiende o sólo quiere ver lo que le conviene de momento, pero Blaine lo ama realmente y por eso verás lo que pasará ahora. No será un mal sueño, eso te lo aseguro, así como también que no morirá nadie, así que espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos, qué estés muy bien! nos leemos!

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer! Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic =) Espero que les guste, ya verán cómo cada uno va teniendo lo que merecen y veamos qué pasará con el final, aunque ya lo tengo decidido =) Ojalá les guste!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Aún no podía creer cómo él, Noah Puckerman, se encontraba en ese avión rumbo a… ¿Jamaica? ¿Dónde era que lo habían enviado? No tenía idea, pero era un lugar en el que nadie lo conocía y él no conocería a nadie. Realmente lo estaban aislando y tal vez le haría bien, pero realmente la forma en la que llegó hasta eso era lo que lo sorprendía. Porque jamás imaginó que después de dos años en la correccional saldría tan impune y se iría a otro país. Aunque junto a él había salido Dave Karofsky y ahora sí que temía por Kurt, aunque todos le dijeron en su momento que no se preocupara por él, ni por nadie, qué él ya no tenía derecho sobre nadie en Lima y lo mejor era que se fuera de las vidas de todos. Aún recordaba lo que había pasado cuando Kurt y el resto de New Directions lo había visitado en el hospital.<p>

_Flash Back_

_Kurt lo miraba seriamente y el resto de sus compañeros seguían en la habitación. Al parecer por nada del mundo dejarían al castaño solo con él y con justa razón lo hacían. Él les había dado razones para temer por la integridad del ojiazul._

_-Noah-dijo seriamente el contratenor-Aunque no lo creas-dijo con una sonrisa amarga y sentándose en un costado de la cama-Te perdono por todo lo que me hiciste._

_-¡Pero Kurt cómo…!-decía Rachel, pero fue callada por el resto de sus compañeros._

_-Sí, pensarán que soy un crédulo y que estoy siendo débil al perdonar a Noah, pero les aseguro que estoy tranquilo al perdonarlo y me siento bien así-dijo con tranquilidad._

_-Kurt-dijo Noah llamando su atención una vez más-Yo no merezco que…_

_-Créeme que no mereces nada, todos en esta habitación estamos seguros del mal que has hecho, de todo lo malo que me has hecho, estoy seguro que tú mejor que nadie sabes que no mereces nada, incluso esos golpes son la prueba de que hiciste la tontería más grande del mundo al atacarme, pero sabes…-dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos por un momento-te perdono y sólo sé que nadie creerá que lo que haré ahora es correcto, pero estoy tranquilo-dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsillo._

_-Hummel-murmuró el chico del mohicano mirando el papel-¿Qué es esto?-dijo cuando lo tenía en sus manos._

_-Todos mis ahorros, eran para ir a NYADA, pero supongo que te servirán más a ti-dijo con una sonrisa, al instante todos comenzaron a hablar-No me interesan sus opiniones, realmente me dan igual-dijo seriamente el ojiazul-Noah-dijo mirándolo fríamente-quiero que cuando cumplas tu condena en la correccional te vayas del país y espero no verte nunca más._

_-Pero esto es…_

_-¿Mío? Lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie-Pero te servirá más a ti, ya verás que no son pocos los que te quieren muerto, yo ya veré la forma de cumplir con mis sueños-dijo sonriendo-Chicos nos vemos pronto-dijo saliendo de ahí y caminando por el pasillo del hospital. Se sentía bien con lo que había hecho, y sabía que aunque parecía un gran error estaba bien._

_Fin Flash Back_

Sí, gracias a Kurt se podía embarcar, pero aún así recordaba lo que le había dicho David Karofsky cuando estaban en prisión, recordaba esa conversación mejor que nada y aún así no podía creer lo que había visto.

_Flash Back_

_Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, mentiría si dijera que no había intentado suicidarse en todo ese año, porque hace meses que era la puta barata de Dave Karofsky, se lo cogía tres veces por día y hasta ahora no había un momento en el que pudiera estar sólo y sentirse tranquilo. Desde que había entrado en la correccional sentía que estaba en el infierno. _

_Esa noche como muchas era fría y sentía que moriría de hipotermia, pero al parecer su ex compañero de fútbol americano y nuevo compañero de celda no lo dejaría pensar algo más que no fuera que las noches eran más cálidas de lo que creía._

_-Hola, cariño-susurró poniéndose sobre él._

_-Estás en mi litera-murmuró Noah nervioso e intentando quitarse a Karofsky de encima._

_-Podemos compartir, cariño-dijo con una sonrisa y besando el cuello del moreno-sabes que no tengo problemas con eso._

_-Estás con Harwood, él ya salió de prisión y tú aún me follas como si fuera tu puta barata._

_-Sabes que a él no le importa, lo mío con él es extraño y…_

_-¡Sepárense!-gritó un guardia y golpeó los barrotes de la celda, era de noche y todo adquiría un toque más tenebroso en las sombras._

_-No he hecho nada-dijo Dave con una sonrisa y alejándose del cuerpo de Noah-sólo le daba las buenas noches, dijo con una sonrisa y subiendo a su litera-Buenas noches, Noah-dijo con una gran sonrisa y cerró los ojos, sólo tenía que esperar a que todos se durmieran y las luces se apagaran, porque ahí todo comenzaría para Puckerman_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ahora debía continuar con su vida y agradecía no ser Finn Hudson, porque a él sí le tocaría pesado en esos años, ahora él debía pagar por encubrir y al parecer era peor la pena para el traidor que para el que cometía el delito, así se lo habían hecho ver los Hummel, pero todos tienen lo que merecen según le había dicho su madre y él sólo esperaba que su futuro de ahora en adelante no fuera tan malo, aunque realmente nunca dejaría de recordar lo que le hicieron en prisión.

* * *

><p>Por fin se había logrado esconder. Los guardias no lo ayudaban y su compañero de celda era el que siempre lo enviaba con los otros presos, sí, estaba sin poder o aliados que colaboraran con él en la prisión de Lima. No tenía idea de cuándo saldría, pero estaba seguro que si las cosas seguían con el mismo rumbo no saldría vivo de ahí, y lo que menos quería era seguir siendo la prostituta personal de cada uno de los reos del lugar.<p>

-Anderson… -lo buscaba Soter con una sonrisa-Anderson, no te haremos daño, sólo queremos jugar-dijo sintiendo como se excitaba rápidamente, de sólo pensar que James se arrodillaba delante de él se sentía en las nubes, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-No está-suspiró otro hombre junto a Soter.

-No importa, tendrá que llegar a su celda en la noche, así que hoy tendrás tu recibimiento, como lo mereces y como lo prometimos-dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de su compañero.

-Eso espero, sino tú cumplirás con lo que debe hacer ese tal Anderson.

-Descuida, él va a aparecer y hará lo que te prometí-dijo molestándose, porque él nunca había sido la puta de nadie y no comenzaría ahora.

Los dos reos se fueron del lugar, y el pelinegro salió de su escondite, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba completamente, hace mucho tiempo que no era tratado como una marioneta, como la simple puta barata del lugar, le había tocado sufrir un poco de eso cuando estuvo en la secundaría y no lo iba a repetir.

-No me encontraran y saldré de aquí-susurró mirando a todas partes, tenía que buscar un buen escondite y una forma de escapar, porque no volvería a mamársela a Soter y el resto de los prisioneros, y sinceramente no estaba para eso, sin contar que cada vez que iba a las duchas no se podía mover, ya que lo violaba cada uno de los que pasaban por las regaderas, no era lo que se esperaba cuando lo enjuiciaron, no era lo que pensaba que serían las cosas, pero como le dijo Burt Hummel, tenía lo que se merecía y si lograba salir de ahí él se encargaría de matarlo, porque no permitiría que le hiciera a alguien más lo que le había hecho a su hijo.

-Aquí estás-escuchó a alguien decir a unos metros de él.

-No diga…

-¡Anderson!-gritó el guardia y vio como al instante llegaba Soter.

-Descuide, yo me encargo-dijo el prisionero tomando a James por un brazo y guiándolo hasta las duchas-Es hora de bañarse, no puedes estar impresentable-dijo con una gran sonrisa y presionando el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó moviéndose e intentando zafarse del agarre-¡Guardia!-gritó desesperado.

-Descuida-susurró sonriendo y viendo como dos de sus compañeros tomaban a Anderson por las piernas para llevarlo más rápido a las duchas-ellos te ayudarán, incluso no tendrás que preocuparte por desvestirte-dijo reforzando su agarre y tomando el otro brazo también.

-Los chicos _nuevos_ están ansiosos-dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Nuevos? Díganle la verdad mejor.

-Está bien-dijo Soter-son muchachos que salieron de prisión y volvieron, sólo eso y todos los que han salido estos últimos años les dijeron que al que tenían como puta durante estos dos años es sorprendente y quisieron venir a probarlo-dijo entrando con Anderson a las duchas.

-¿Ella es?-dijeron cinco hombres que ya se bañaban.

-Sí, ella es Anderson, disfrútenla-dijo Soter terminando de desvestirlo y empujándolo para que se acercara a los otros hombres.

-¿Anderson? Te pondremos otro nombre.

-¿Erika?

-No, es muy rudo para ella, ya veremos cómo le llamamos-dijo uno de ellos tomando a James por la cintura y empujándolo contra la pared de las duchas, el agua caía libremente por ahí.

-Hay un guardia presente, ustedes no pueden…-decía el pelinegro viendo como el guardia se iba del lugar.

-¿Decías?-susurró el preso que lo tenía contra la muralla.

-Mira, _Kitty_-murmuró otro reo empujando a su compañero y quedando él en la espalda de Anderson-ahora eres nuestro y aquí se pagan las cosas, no en otra parte, tal vez te pudiste escapar de nuestros compañeros durante un tiempo, pero ahora no será así-susurró excitándose y restregando su miembro por las nalgas del pelinegro-porque aquí mandamos nosotros-susurró metiendo su miembro en James y escuchando un sonoro gemido por parte de su presa-créeme que lo terminarás disfrutando-dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a moverse con fuerza en contra del cuerpo del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Cuando le dijeron lo que ocurriría con James Anderson realmente se alegró, no sólo porque su condena era de 30 años, sino porque también sabía que Soter se encargaría de que no saliera vivo de la cárcel, por eso no se preocupaba.<p>

-¿Segura que estará ahí por siempre?-dijo Jenny acomodándose en el sillón.

-Por siempre, no-dijo Sue con tranquilidad-Pero les aseguro que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo volvamos a ver, aunque me prometieron que no saldría vivo de ahí-dijo con una sonrisa-pero de aquí a que cumplan-dijo suspirando con fuerza-sobre todo si yo no cumplí con mis promesas-la entrenadora había prometido a William Soter que saldría libre en menos tiempo y ella no había cumplido, porque sabía que era un depravado que no merecía estar libre, por ello se había encargado de que no saliera antes.

-Esperemos que se pudra antes de salir-susurró Andrea, quien estaba sentada junto a Jenny en el sofá-porque no quisiera que Kurt vuelva a pasar por todo eso o alguna otra cosa más desquiciada.

-Descuiden-susurró Sue con una sonrisa-_Porcelana _estará bien, lo sé, él es fuerte y por lo que hablé con Carole y Burt, está con un tratamiento psicológico y en estos dos últimos años ha progresado bastante.

-¿Ya terminó la secundaria?-susurró Andrea algo avergonzada, porque Kurt había decidido no volver a ver a sus tías, no quería saber nada de ellas desde que le habían dicho que habían planeado algunas cosas con James Anderson, y por mucho que ellas intentaron explicar que era para protegerlo, él no quiso escuchar y hace más de año y medio que no lo podían ver.

-Sí, hizo un curso exprés para terminar la…-vio la mirada reprobatoria de Jenny-está bien, hablé con Figgins y gracias a algunas advertencias…

-Lo amenazaste-dijo Andrea con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ok, lo amenacé y gracias a eso _Porcelana _está en una escuela de teatro, creo que se llama NYADA.

-¿Quedó ahí?-dijeron ambas sorprendidas.

-Sí, _Porcelana_ es todo un campeón-dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, el ojiazul siempre hablaba con ella, le contaba algunas cosas de las que hacía, se habían hecho amigos, pero eso no impedía que hubieran cosas que le escondiera y no quisiera hablar, ella lo sabía y esperaba que algún día se abriera con alguien, porque según le había comentado Carole había dejado hace un par de meses las terapias con el psicólogo y eso estaba dañando sus actuaciones en NYADA.

-Bueno, no te molestamos más-dijo Jenny levantándose de su lugar y Andrea hizo lo mismo, estaban en la casa de Sue.

-¿A dónde van?-dijo extrañada y poniéndose de pie.

-Nos vamos a Europa-susurró Jenny algo apenada.

-Kurt no nos quiere ver más y lo mejor es irnos-dijo Andrea con seguridad y tomando por una mano a su pareja-además, me ofrecieron trabajo por unos meses en Londres.

-Suerte-susurró Sue, realmente esas mujeres le caían bien y las ente4ndía, incluso Burt y Carole las habían perdonado ¿por qué _Porcelana_ no lo había hecho?

-Estaremos en contacto-dijeron ambas saliendo de ahí.

Las vio irse y ella realmente tenía que agradecer a esas mujeres por salvarle la vida, porque tardo algo más de un mes en salir del hospital, pero si no hubiese sido por Jenny y Andrea que en ese tiempo se encargaron de su hermana, no sabía qué habría hecho. Les debía mucho y haría lo posible por ayudar a _Porcelana_, porque realmente merecía ser feliz y estar bien, ya que según le había contado Carole desde que el castaño había dejado las terapias había comenzado a decaer.

* * *

><p>Faltaban un par de minutos para que el avión aterrizara, él mejor que nadie sabía que ese viaje era necesario, aunque nunca imaginó que sería él quien iría tras Blaine Anderson, él lo había expulsado definitivamente de la vida de su hijo y ahora lo buscaba, eso era increíble, pero no le quedaba de otra que seguir con todo eso, porque la vida de su muchacho estaba en juego.<p>

El avión aterrizó sin problemas, y una vez pudo salir del aeropuerto se embarcó en un taxi, al cual entregó una dirección y en menos de dos horas llegaba a un sector lleno de departamentos, fue dejado fuera de un edificio y una vez hubo pagado se internó en el lugar para llegar al piso 15. Cuando encontró la puerta que buscaba golpeó y a los segundos le abrieron.

-Thad, te dije que llevaras las…-decía Blaine con seguridad-Burt-dijo casi en un hilo de voz al ver al mecánico en su puerta, hace poco más de dos años que no lo veía ni sabía de él, mucho menos decir sobre Kurt.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó con tranquilidad, esa conversación sería larga y lo último que esperaba era que Blaine aceptara de buenas a primeras que él entrara, pero el moreno aceptó y a los minutos estuvieron frente a frente en una gran sala de estar, todo el lugar era acogedor y ahí se notaba que como todo Anderson, Blaine tenía dinero.

-¿Qué necesita?-dijo aparentando tranquilidad y sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Tenemos que hablar, es sobre Kurt-susurró bajando la mirada.

-No tengo nada que ver con él, usted me dejó en claro que no debía acercarme más y desde que salí del hospital que lo hice, me vine a este lugar e inicié una vida nueva.

-Sé lo que dije-murmuró mirándolo con atención-sé que no has vuelto a ver a Kurt y te agradezco por cumplir con lo que te pedí, pero…-no sabía cómo hablar del tema sin quebrarse.

-¿Entonces?-no quería indagar más en el tema, no le interesaba o al menos pretendía hacerse el desinteresado, porque no quería volver a pasar por el sufrimiento de esos días.

-Kurt no está bien-dijo intentando reprimir el dolor que se había albergado hace meses en su pecho.

-Desde aquí no podría hacer nada, señor, realmente lamento lo que están pasando, pero no soy una solución-dijo lo más indiferente que pudo.

-Blaine-dijo aclarándose la voz-¿No te interesa lo que pasa con Kurt?-preguntó lo más compuesto que pudo, porque no estaba dispuesto a contarle todo lo que estaban pasando si al ojimiel no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Burt-dijo de una vez y lo más tranquilo que podía-Me olvidé completamente de Kurt y no entiendo qué está haciendo aquí, realmente pierde su tiempo si cree que lo puedo ayudar en algo, cuando usted y Kurt fueron los que me dijeron que no volviera a aparecerme en sus vidas.

-Entiendo-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Entonces no te interesa lo que ocurra con mi hijo-dijo seriamente.

-No, realmente-dijo empuñando ambas manos.

-Disculpa por quitarte tú tiempo-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida, abrió la puerta y salió de allí, lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba.

Blaine cerró los ojos y se derrumbó sobre el sofá, no tenía idea de qué había sido todo eso, él mejor que nadie sabía que le importaba Kurt y que quería saber de él, pero se había opuesto porque el ojiazul se lo había pedido y lo mejor era mantener su promesa, por mucho que doliera, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, en esos dos años le había costado mucho conseguir una vida y aferrarse a ella, pero había sido Thad Harwood quien lo había ayudado, pero eso sólo desde hace un año, porque él había llegado solo a ese sitio.

Pasó más de una hora cuando sintió como la puerta era abierta y cerrada, a los segundos sintió pasos acercándose y abrió los ojos, Thad estaba ahí, a penas lo vio tan descompuesto se le acercó y lo abrazó, los paquetes los había dejado sobre una mesa que había en la entrada.

-Blaine-susurró sintiendo como el moreno lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Burt-murmuró y comenzó a llorar, hace mucho que no se sentía tan miserable.

-Tranquilo, él no está aquí…

-Se fue recién-dijo con la voz rota-Vino a hablarme de Kurt y yo…-dijo llorando con fuerza, le había dicho que no le interesaba lo que ocurriera con Kurt, una total mentira y ahora tenía que pagar sintiendo que podría haber hecho algo por el ojiazul, pero ni siquiera sabía lo que le ocurría.

-Tranquilo-dijo meciéndolo un poco y besando su frente-todo estará bien.

-Thad, le dije que no me interesaba Kurt-dijo alejándose y mirando los ojos castaños de su compañero.

-Blaine, aún puedes…

-Te prometí que no iría a buscarlo, que no me doblegaría, incluso él me pidió que no lo buscara, que lo dejara en paz y eso haré.

-No te pedí que me prometieras nada-murmuró junto a él-No te pedí que te quedaras aquí, no te pedí que dijeras que no irías tras Hummel-susurró pegando más a su cuerpo a Blaine.

-No te voy a…

-¿Dejar?-susurró Thad con una mueca en el rostro-Blaine-dijo separándolo un poco-Nunca he dejado de amarte-dijo apenado-pero tú jamás me has amado, nunca has sentido por mí lo que sientes por Hummel y aunque duele…-dijo suspirando con fuerza-lo entiendo, él ganó.

-Thad yo…

-Blaine-dijo mirándolo con tranquilidad-¿Quieres estar con Kurt?

-Él no…

-¿Quieres?-preguntó con firmeza.

-Sí-dijo decidido.

-Entonces, anda por él-al instante vio como el ojimiel bajaba la mirada.

-Sabes por qué no voy tras Kurt, él pidió que no volviera a molestarlo, Burt pidió lo mismo y…

-Y hoy lo tuviste aquí, en Londres, en tu departamento pidiendo algo que no pudo decir-dijo seriamente.

-Le prometí a Kurt no molestarlo y así lo haré-dijo seriamente.

-Bueno, entonces lee esta carta que dejó Burt en esta mesa-dijo Harwood entregándole un sobre que había visto cuando entró en el departamento.

-Cómo…-intentó preguntar-¿Lo puedes leer por mí?-dijo devolviéndole el sobre.

-Bueno-susurró tomando la carta y abriéndola, tomó el papel de su interior y comenzó a leer.

_Blaine_

_Entiendo si no me quieres abrir la puerta o si me la abriste el que no quieras acceder a lo que pido, pero al menos intentaré que leas esta carta y sepas por qué necesito con urgencia que vengas a Lima. Sé que tanto Kurt como yo te pedimos que nos dejaras en paz y desaparecieras de nuestras vidas, lo sé. Estoy seguro que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo al no regresar a Lima ni a nuestras vidas y realmente te lo agradezco, pero ahora Kurt te necesita, lo sé. Estoy seguro que eres el único que puede ayudarlo. ¿Sabías qué el fue recibido en NYADA? Es una prestigiosa escuela de Artes, estuvo ahí por poco más de un año y hace un par de meses desertó, era el mejor de su clase. También estaba asistiendo a un psicólogo, al cual dejó el mismo día en que dejó la escuela de Artes ¿vas entendiendo? Espero que sí. Blaine, no tienes idea de lo que es escuchar cada noche como tu hijo llora, no sabes lo que es no saber qué hacer para que se calme, no sabes lo que es intentar hablar con él y que diga que no ocurre nada, no sabes lo que es ver como poco a poco ha dejado de comer y está desanimado, ya no sale de casa y hace un par de días que no lo veo, está encerrado en su cuarto y no tengo idea de lo que le pasa. He consultado especialistas y he hecho lo imposible por él, ahora acabo de salir de tu casa sin resultados. Creí que podía convencerte de ayudarme, de ayudarlo. Kurt te necesita hoy más que nunca, por favor ayúdalo, él te ama y lo sé. He escuchado cómo te llama cuando duerme, cómo sonríe entre sueños por algo que dijiste o hiciste, lo he visto ser feliz a tu lado, pero siempre cuando sueña. Sólo espero que puedas ayudarlo de alguna forma, no por mí, sino por él. Sabes donde vivo, así que no dudes en venir, no te haré daño._

_Atentamente, Burt Hummel._

-Eso es todo-susurró Thad mirando a Blaine y notando la desesperación en sus ojos, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué hago?-susurró cuando su compañero no preguntó nada.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

-Quiero ir con Kurt, quiero…-dijo mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro-pero no puedo-murmuró mirando a Harwood atentamente.

-¿No puedes?-dijo incrédulo-debes aprender que si esa promesa daña a quien amas…

-…deja de ser una promesa, lo sé, estoy claro con eso, pero…

-No estás seguro de cómo te recibirá él ¿cierto?-murmuró tomando sus manos y viendo como el moreno asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Había sido un viaje largo hasta Lima, sí, horas mal gastadas. Horas en las que pudo encontrar otra solución para hacer que Kurt saliera de su habitación, para que fuera el mismo de antes, pero había decidido ir a ver a Blaine Anderson, creyó que podría convencerlo, pero se equivocó y ahora que volvía a casa después de ese largo viaje se encontraba con algo que lo sorprendía.<p>

-Kurt-susurró cuando entraba a la sala de la casa.

-Papá-dijo seriamente y fulminándolo con la mirada-¿Dónde estabas?

-Kurt-dijo con una sonrisa-saliste de tu habitación-hace casi un mes que no lo veía y estaba notoriamente más delgado y desarreglado.

-Eso no importa-dijo furioso-¡Por qué fuiste dónde Blaine!-gritó y sintió como un mareo lo sacudía, había sido mala idea hacer ese esfuerzo, la falta de comida le estaba pasando la cuenta, pero pudo mantenerse en pie, aunque su padre había notado que algo pasaba.

-Lo necesitas-dijo sin creer lo que había dicho, aunque era la verdad-Aún lo amas.

-Eso ya pasó, no amo a nadie y déjenme en paz-dijo furioso y dando media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

-Tienes que comer aunque sea-dijo acercándose.

-No, me iré a…-Burt vio como su hijo se desplomaba en el suelo, necesitaba ayuda y ya no sabía a quién acudir.


	52. Chapter 52

**Marierux: **Y no sólo serán 2 años... son más, ahora verás por qué lo digo. Karofsky es simplemente él, es un personaje que ya está así y lo que viene con él puede ser extraño. Lo de James era lo que se merecía, no podía quedar impune después de todo lo que hizo. Las tías de Kurt... ya verás qué pasa con ellas y en cuanto a Kurt, bueno... mejor lee, porque realmente no podría explicarte todo lo que tiene que pasar ahora... Es cierto, Blaine está destrozado, pero todo pasa con el tiempo o no? Espero que te guste el final y me alegro mucho de que a pesar de que no te gustaba en un comienzo decidieras leerlo, me diste una oportunidad y eso lo valoro mucho, al igual como tantas otras personas decidieron leer y darme una oportunidad, infinitas gracias. Espero que te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto, cuídate mucho, qué estés muy bien! estamos hablando =)

**ariam18: **Gracias por leer y comentar, realmente agradezco mucho tus comentarios =) me alegro de que te haya gustado este fic y la forma en la que todos recibieron su merecido, aquí tienes el final y espero que sea de tu agrado y pronto tendré otro fic en línea, muchas gracias por leer! qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo =)

**julieloveskurt: **Mil gracias por siempre analizar cada parte de este fic, por sacar hasta lo más mínimo como conclusión, porque realmente gracias a varias cosas que ibas diciendo pude formular más ideas y llevar a buen puerto este fic, realmente fuiste la inspiradora de varios aspectos de este fic y te lo agradezco enormemente. Y por lo mismo ahora será un orgullo poder escribir un fic en conjunto contigo, veamos como me va escribiendo dos fics grandes, espero que resulte todo bien no más. No contesto preguntas por ahora, ya verás en este capítulo cómo todo se ve solucionado y las cosas quedan saldadas... para bien o para mal el final elegido creo que es el mejor, espero no decepcionar, pero veamos qué pasa. Mil gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy bien, suerte en todo y estamos hablando! =)

**Carlikurtlandia: **Tanto como anorexico no estaba Kurt, pero sí muy delgado, lo bueno es que te hiciste una idea de ello, ahora verás qué pasa con las tías de Kurt y también lo que pasará con Blaine... espero te guste el final, gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien!

**DessKlaine: **Ahora te quedará claro lo que ocurrió con Finn, porque en el capítulo anterior sólo di una leve pincelada de lo que le sucedía, ahora ya va una explicación más a fondo. Ahora también vienen Blaine y Kurt, ya verás qué pasa con ellos y también están los Warblers con sus locuras =) Ahora tienes el final, espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo y nos leemos pronto!

**Lpuckettanderson: **Ahora verás si hay algo malo o no, me agrada que te guste cómo terminó James, es lo que merecía después de todo lo que hizo, en cuanto a Dave ya verás qué pasó con él, aquí está su momento. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que ahora se resuelva la duda de si terminan juntos al final, espero que te guste el final que escogí para este fic, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien!

**Merlii: **Gracias por tus palabras! Ahora se responde tu pregunta, ya verás si terminan o no juntos al final. Aquí está el final, gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos pronto! suerte en todo =)

Gracias por todos sus comentarios a lo largo de este fic, por leer y las sugerencias que surgieron a medida que pasaban los capítulos, mil gracias! Realmente disfrute escribiendo este fic y espero que les haya gustado cómo quedó. Espero que les guste el final que elegí para este fic. Para quienes me han preguntado si escribiré otro fic les cuento que ya estoy escribiendo, lo publicaré en los próximos días, se llamará "Ilusiones de un mago" y el final del fic Professional lo subiré en los próximos días, ya que no he tenido tiempo de escribirlo.

**_ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE LEMMON_**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>¿Cómo reaccionas cuando ves a una de las personas que más amas en el suelo? Corres y haces lo posible por ayudarlo, eso había hecho Carole cuando entraba a la sala y vio cómo Kurt se desplomaba en el suelo. Burt lo auxilió de inmediato y ella hizo lo posible por ayudar. Ambos llevaron al muchacho al sillón y una vez ahí fue la mujer quien buscó incienso para poner en la nariz del castaño y despertarlo, sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de que el muchacho volviera a abrir los ojos y los mirara con algo de tristeza.<p>

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Burt de forma precavida y tomó una de las manos del castaño, quien no podía articular palabra, pero los observaba realmente apesadumbrado ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante?

-Kurt-susurró Carole junto a él, movió un mechón que caía por la frente del contratenor y le sonrió-¿Tienes hambre?-ella tampoco lo había visto en días, al igual que muchas personas que a diario iban a visitarlo.

-Yo…-dijo en un hilo de voz, quería decir que no y que lo dejaran en paz, pero el solo ver los ojos de su padre y toda la preocupación que los embargaba lo hizo retractarse y hacer un gesto afirmativo, al instante la mujer volvió con una sopa y comenzó a dársela con suavidad.

-Cariño-susurró Carole dándole la comida con cuidado-Necesitas alimentarte, estamos preocupados por ti-no media sus palabras, es que ya no había razón para pensar antes de hablar, lo mejor era decirle lo que sentía y lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ya que Kurt no era adivino para saber qué estaba perturbándola-Estás más delgado y ya no sales de casa, incluso dejaste de ir…

-Lo sé-murmuró Kurt, quien sentía su estómago lleno-Sé que…-intentaba encontrar palabras para especificar lo que sentía, pero su mente era un completo remolino, su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos, el solo recordar cómo Karofsky lo había tocado en la casa de los Anderson, cómo Thad lo violó, cuando James lo había masturbado delante de Blaine, le daban arcadas de sólo pensar en eso y no poder decirlo, no poder limpiarse de cada una de esas cosas. También recordaba cuando Puck lo atacó en los vestuarios y estuvo a punto de violarlo, la forma en la que lo tocaba y arrinconaba, todas las veces que casi entró en él. De sólo recordarlo vomitó toda la comida que había ingerido. Al instante su padre se puso junto a él y lo sujetó, se veía débil y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

-Lo siento-susurró el ojiazul-ensucié…

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Burt y lo miró algo más tranquilo-¿Te sientes bien?-se atrevió a preguntar, al instante el ojiazul negó y él sintió que volvía a hacer las cosas mal, que volvían al tiempo en que él era un inútil en la cocina y con la limpieza, a los días en que Elizabeth había muerto y él se había quedado con Kurt, los dos solos.

-¿Quieres hablar?-dijo Carole, haciendo que el mecánico volviera a la realidad y se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo, de que tenía a esa mujer a su lado y que no lo dejaría solo por nada del mundo, incluso Kurt podía llamarla mamá si gustaba, pero él jamás había hecho eso.

-No-susurró el castaño-Quiero dormir-dijo en voz baja y mirando al suelo.

-Te llevo-dijo su padre haciendo un movimiento para llevarlo hasta su habitación.

-No-volvió a decir Kurt, pero con algo más de fuerza-Aquí-dijo aferrándose a un cojín del sillón, no tenía fuerzas como para sujetarse bien, pero el gesto fue evidente para ambos adultos, quienes lo dejaron quedarse ahí.

-¿Necesitas algo, muchacho?-dijo el mecánico con suavidad.

-No, papá-dijo el ojiazul mirando a su progenitor y sintiendo que le había fallado, que era más débil que nunca y que debía ser fuerte como antes, enfrentar las cosas cómo debía, no estar ahí vomitando y desmayándose.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaremos aquí-dijo el hombre con una dulce sonrisa y su hijo correspondió. Carole salió de ahí para buscar un paño y limpiar el suelo, necesitaban comprender qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Kurt, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Lo habían enviado a un psicólogo y al parecer progresó y después nada, incluso había entrado en NYADA, su sueño de toda la vida y lo había dejado, ya no sabían a quién recurrir.

Cerró los ojos y logró dormirse de inmediato. En sueños siempre se encontraba con Blaine, siempre reían y se amaban, estaban juntos sin que nadie los molestara o hiciera de sus vidas un caos. Ellos eran felices en los sueños de Kurt y ahora más que nunca el castaño deseaba quedarse ahí por siempre, no volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que estaba tan dañado y sucio como se veía a diario. Fue un sueño breve y a penas volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en la sala y había una frazada sobre su cuerpo, miró a todas partes y todo estaba oscuro, sí, era de noche y lo peor del caso no era eso, sino que descubrir que su padre estaba durmiendo en otro sillón, vigilando sus movimientos y por si necesitaba algo, realmente se sentía mal con todo eso, él no debería hacer que su padre pasara por eso, incluso había ido a ver a Blaine.

-Perdón-murmuró en un hilo de voz y sintió como las lágrimas volvían a bajar por su rostro, el que estaba reseco e irritado por todo lo que había llorado en el último tiempo. Aún pasaba por su cabeza el día en que su padre cayó al hospital por un infarto, el día en que se dio cuenta que lo único que tenía era él y que se necesitaban mutuamente, aunque ahora él tenía a Carole, quien dormía en otro sillón que se encontraba ahí. Esa mujer había hecho lo imposible por su padre y por él, los había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo y era esplendida, le debía mucho, incluso a veces pensaba que ella podía ser su verdadera madre, pero él había tenido una mamá y no la cambiaba por nada del mundo, aunque esa mujer era realmente sensacional y no la quería fuera de su vida- Las cosas no deberían ser así-susurró levantándose de su lugar y sintiendo cómo todo se movía a su alrededor. Hace mucho que no se atrevía a moverse, hace mucho que no buscaba ayuda y ahora más que nunca la necesitaba.

-Kurt-lo llamó su padre, quien se paró de inmediato y se acercó al castaño-¿A dónde vas?-dijo preocupado.

-Tengo hambre-murmuró apenado.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?-dijo su padre.

-No-murmuró-Sólo quiero comer-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Vamos a la cocina-dijo Burt ofreciéndole su brazo para que se sujetara de él, Kurt se aferró a su padre y llegaron en unos minutos a la cocina, una vez ahí el castaño se sentó y el mecánico abrió el refrigerador, comenzó a nombrar todo lo que había en el interior hasta que el ojiazul aceptó comer flan.

Se lo sirvió en un pocillo y le entregó una cuchara, él sólo se sirvió un vaso de leche y se observaron por un momento. Nunca había visto a su hijo en tan malas condiciones, si bien lo había visto triste, jamás tan destruido como ahora. Necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarlo, no podía permitir que siguiera así.

-Kurt yo…-intentó decir.

-Papá-dijo con los ojos aguados-Cuando…-eso era difícil, porque no quería que su padre se enterara de todo eso, sólo quería borrar esos malos recuerdos, pero le era imposible.

-Te escucho-susurró Burt tomando una de las manos de su hijo.

-Cuando me secuestraron me tuvieron en una casa igual a esta-dijo de una vez y sintió como el relato se volvía más pesado y no sabía si podría terminar de habalr y contar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿Quién estaba ahí?-prefería intervenir y que su hijo le contara lo que consideraba necesario, quería ayudarlo y si la forma era hablar, así lo harían.

-Blaine-murmuró presionando la mano de su padre-Él me cuidó-dijo suavemente y sonriendo-Él me alimentaba y veía que nada me faltara, me cuidaba-dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Había alguien más?-preguntó con suavidad, sabía que Kurt necesitaba tiempo y sería él quien se lo daría, ellos estarían bien, él haría lo posible porque así fuera.

-No, se suponía que…-dijo reprimiendo un sollozo-no, pero un día-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, el que estaba agrietado y seco-pero… yo…-dijo temblando con fuerza.

-Muchacho-susurró Burt acercando su silla a la de su hijo-Hey-dijo abrazándolo y sintiendo como el castaño se aferraba a él-dime, te escucharé-dijo con seguridad y sintió como poco a poco Kurt se calmaba.

-Thad-dijo en un hilo de voz-él me…-dijo temblando-yo no quería, pero…-decía sin hilar bien sus ideas-papá yo…

-Kurt-dijo suavemente su padre, tenía que darle seguridad para hablar-te voy a creer siempre a ti, lo que tú me digas será la verdad para mí, te conozco y sé que nunca mentirás, así que dime lo que ocurrió y tranquilo escucharé todo lo que tú decidas contar.

-Gracias-murmuró tímidamente e intentó calmarse, comenzó a respirar con fuerza y se separó de su padre, lo miró a los ojos y sintió que podía ser fuerte y hablar de eso con su progenitor, sentía que estaría bien con que él lo supiera-Thad me…-su voz se cortaba y su garganta estaba seca, impidiéndole hablar bien, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo, tenía que hacerlo-me violó-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y los ojos de su padre se inundaban.

-¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?-dijo su padre de una vez. Aunque nunca lo quisiera reconocer había tomado _clases _para enfrentar situaciones como esas. Hace un año y medio cuando todo había vuelto a la normalidad se le acercó el profesor William Schuester y Sue Sylvester, ambos le dijeron que lo mejor es que estuviera preparado para una situación como esa, donde su hijo podía dejar las terapias de lado y su vida se podía derrumbar de una vez, llegada esa ocasión él tendría que saber cómo reaccionar y qué decir o hacer para poder ayudarlo, en caso de que decidiera hablar con él, y ahí estaban en la cocina, hablando de todo lo que su hijo sufrió durante unos meses.

-¿Qué?-dijo el castaño sorprendido por la pregunta de su padre-¿Cómo me siento?-dijo incrédulo-¿Importa?-dijo sintiéndose miserable-¿Acaso importa cómo me sienta?-dijo quebrándose aún más.

-Sí, importa, a mí me importa ¿cómo te sientes?-dijo firmemente, sabía que esos eran los primeros pasos para que Kurt volviera a ser el mismo o al menos mejor de lo que era, porque él no permitiría que se convirtiera en una sombra o en algo menos que un Hummel.

-Sucio-respondió con algo de rabia-tengo miedo de estar en mi habitación-no quiero…-iba a decir, pero se arrepintió.

-¿Qué no quieres?- aún recordaba las palabras del especialista que lo había ayudado, era posible que su hijo le confesara que no quería vivir y que prefería morirse, lo sabía, estaba consciente de eso.

-Vivir-susurró mirando sus manos que seguían aferradas a las de su padre, no se atrevió a mirarlo, no después de lo que había dicho. Pero lo único que sintió fue a su padre abrazarlo.

-Te amo, Kurt y saldremos juntos de todo esto, no te dejaré caer-murmuró en su oído y sintió como el muchacho se abrazaba a él.

Los miraba desde el marco de la puerta, sabía que saldrían adelante. Estaba segura que les costaría enfrentar lo que venía, pero lo lograrían porque eran una familia, sobre todo ahora que volvían a estar juntos, sí, eso incluía a Finn, quien fin de semana por medio se quedaba en casa y el resto de los días se iba a dormir a otro lado, además, ayudaba a Burt en el taller como una forma de restaurar el lazo que alguna vez tuvieron. Ahora más que nunca necesitaban estar bien.

Ella sabía que su hijo estaba arrepentido, sabía que había sido un cobarde y que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Kurt, él se lo había dicho la última vez que se vieron, pero Carole sentía que Finn la pasaba peor que nunca, ya que se encontraba totalmente solo, sin una novia, sin amigos y sin una carrera que estudiar, su vida se había hecho pedazos ante sus ojos, pero él se había encargado, porque ella y Burt le habían ofrecido dinero para sus estudios y la opción de ir a la ciudad que quisiera, pero él dijo que no, que permanecería cerca de ellos, para poder ayudarlos en lo posible y remediar todo lo hecho. Se lo agradecía realmente, pero no podía decirlo, porque no era el momento, pero algún día le haría saber que estaba orgullosa de que estuviera con ellos nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Después de la visita de Burt Hummel y de que Thad le dijera que fuera tras Kurt, él se había empecinado en no hacer nada de eso y seguir tal como estaba. Solo y enfocado en su trabajo, el cual era trabajar en un centro de psiquiatría. Sí, ahí trabajaba hace más de un año y hasta él se sorprendía por eso, ya que su padre era un desquiciado mental y él estuvo a punto de convertirse en lo mismo, sino hubiese sido por Kurt, tal vez dónde estaría.<p>

Durante muchos días estuvo pensando en la carta que le había dejado el mecánico, estuvo pensando seriamente en correr a Estados Unidos, llegar a Lima y abrazar a Kurt, no dejarlo ir ni separarse nunca de él. Pero no era la solución, no podía llegar así como si nada a un lugar donde no era querido y donde no debía estar, lo mejor era seguir alejado y mantenerse a raya como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Con ese pensamiento había pasado poco más de un año desde la visita de Burt, en ese tiempo él se había convertido en lo que nunca pensó, estudiante de medicina y realmente le gustaba, podría ayudar a personas que lo necesitaban, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un cobarde que no ayudó a la persona que más lo había necesitado.

-Blaine-susurró Thad entrando en la habitación del ojimiel-Hablé con Dave hace un par de horas y…

-No me interesa-dijo el moreno terminando de vestirse, iba con la hora justa y no llegaría tarde a trabajar, ya que además de poder estudiar, trabajaba en el mismo lugar.

-Me voy a Lima, él quiere vivir conmigo y yo con él, Blaine yo…-quería decir, pero el moreno parecía no escucharlo-¿me vas a escuchar?-dijo molestándose.

-Habla, Harwood, no tengo toda la mañana-dijo poniendo unos papeles en su bolso y buscando su teléfono junto con las llaves del departamento.

-Estoy enamorado de Dave Karofsky y me iré a vivir con él- con eso Blaine se quedó quieto por un par de segundos y giró a verlo.

-Suerte, Thad, fue un gusto vivir contigo-tomó sus llaves y salió de ahí, no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, tenía que trabajar.

Lo había intentado, él sabía que había intentado que Blaine lo escuchara, pero había sido casi imposible, no lo había tomado en cuenta y al parecer no le importaba que su relación con uno de los matones y tipos más desquiciados de Lima le hubiese propuesto irse a vivir con él. Cuando Dave salió de la correccional habían podido comenzar una relación, a vista de todos había sido una locura, pero ahora podía decir que llevaban felices dos años de relación, estaba orgulloso de ello, pero parecía ser que a Blaine no le interesaba, y él lo único que quería ahora era verlo feliz, porque su amor se había convertido en un cariño de hermanos, él haría lo que Blaine le pidiera y estaría con él para todo, pero no comprendía cómo había dejado de hablar con sus amigos.

-Diga-susurró Thad contestando su teléfono-Hola Wes-dijo suspirando con fuerza.

_-¿Qué dijo Blaine cuando se enteró que se quedaba solo?_

_-_Con suerte me escuchó y se fue a trabajar-dijo molesto y sentándose sobre la cama del pelinegro.

-_Entonces ¿este año tampoco vendrá a vernos?-dijo algo molesto el chico asiático._

-Sabes que él nunca falta a nuestras juntas, él siempre va a Westerville para…

-_Iba, él dejó de venir hace dos años, ya no lo hemos visto y si no fuera por ti creeríamos que está muerto-dijo molesto Wes._

_-_Descuida-susurró Thad con pesar-Este año lo tendrán por allá, hay una convención de psiquiatría en Westerville, por lo que debe ir por unos días.

-_Averigua qué días es la convención y dónde se quedará queremos verlo, es necesario-dijo Wes con una sonrisa, se le había ocurrido una idea fabulosa._

_-_Está bien, por cierto, Blaine siempre llega dos días antes a las convenciones, eso en caso de cualquier percance que pueda tener en el camino.

-_Perfecto, estaré esperando tu llamada, Harwood-dijo de una vez y colgó._

* * *

><p><em>El tiempo lo cura todo<em> ¿cuántas veces había escuchado esa frase? ¿Cuántas veces había sentido que no era cierta? Sí, él mejor que nadie podía dar fe de que esas palabras eran una total mentira, porque desde que había abandonado a Kurt a su suerte, hace casi tres años, que era un amargado e infeliz. Tuvo la oportunidad de volver a Lima, no una, sino que cientos de veces y las había desaprovechado, sabía mejor que nadie que estaba siendo un completo idiota al dejar de lado su pasado, al no tomar en cuenta a quien había amado por tanto tiempo, ya ni se molestaba por tener noticias sobre el castaño, sólo se limitaba a escuchar a Thad decirle que Kurt había sacado una obra de teatro o que se había rehabilitado completamente, que ahora comía y había vuelto a sus estudios, incluso iba cada cierto tiempo al psicólogo y se le veía mejor que nunca. Incluso pudo seguir inmutable cuando escuchó a su compañero decir que Kurt estaba saliendo con alguien y era feliz.

-Tengo que verlo-murmuró entrando a su departamento, ese día haría sus maletas y a la mañana siguiente se iría a Estados Unidos, a Westerville específicamente, ya que tenía una convención en tres días más y era la excusa perfecta para poder pasar por Lima y ver al menos que Kurt era feliz y que ya no lo necesitaba, aunque él seguía como tonto pensando en él y nunca había hecho nada por remediarlo.

-Blaine-escuchó como Thad lo llamaba desde la cocina-Blaine-volvió a decir y el aludido sólo se limitó a seguir haciendo sus maletas-¡Oye!-le gritó una vez a las espaldas del ojimiel.

-No me interesa hablar contigo, Harwood-susurró cerrando la maleta y tomándola, siempre dejaba sus cosas casi listas la noche anterior, así podía irse con tranquilidad.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo convención en tres días más, me voy ahora-dijo seriamente-nos vemos en una semana o dos-dijo decidido y saliendo del departamento. Sí, ahora iba a Lima para ver a Kurt o al menos hacer lo posible para saber si estaba bien o no.

Habían sido largas horas de viaje, un vuelo común con gente común, nada que valiera la pena nombrar, pero cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Westerville quedó mudo, porque nunca creyó que estarían todos los Warblers esperando su llegada, a pesar de que el uniforme había quedado de lado hace un par de años, ellos seguían iguales y aún con sus ropas normales parecían los mismos chicos de Dalton.

-¡Blaine!-gritaban todos y la gente alrededor del moreno sólo miraba a todas partes buscando a quien tanto llamaban, en cambio el ojimiel pasó lo más rápido que pudo por el lado de ellos, porque si algo sabía era que si sus ex compañeros lo habían ido a buscar era porque una locura estaban tramando o porque él era la pieza clave de esa locura, como fuera él no iba a participar de todo eso, porque ya tenía otros planes para esa semana.

-Anderson-escuchó como lo llamaba seriamente Flint-Anderson-volvió a decir y el pelinegro se detuvo, si había alguien a quien respetaba, por no decir que temía era a Flint ¿por qué? Porque más de una vez habían tenido una pelea y él no había salido bien parado de ello, a pesar de que fueran sólo un juego de niños o al menos eso querían suponer ellos.

-Hola chicos-murmuró el pelinegro girando a verlos, llevaba lentes oscuros con un marco de color verde petróleo, y no pensaba sacárselos por nada del mundo, primero muerto antes de que lo miraran a la cara para notar que estaba desesperado por salir de ahí y conseguir lo que tanto quería, estar con Kurt.

-Blaine, ya no eres el caballero que conocíamos, antes saludabas-dijo Wes acercándose-Thad nos comentó que venías a la convención y decidimos que te acompañaríamos, así que te escoltaremos hasta la mansión Anderson y luego te guiaremos por algunos bares para que conversemos y tomemos algo.

-No, gracias, yo paso-dijo dando media vuelta para irse, pero fue tomado por ambos brazos, a un lado estaba Jeff y al otro Nick.

-No es una sugerencia ni pregunta, es lo que haremos y sabes que no nos gustan las negativas-dijo David con una reluciente sonrisa-Además, tenemos a un buen amigo que te quiere saludar ¿o no chicos?

-¿Quién?-dijo seriamente Blaine, quien se agitaba con fuerza entre los brazos de sus ex compañeros.

-Es una sorpresa, pero descuida, antes de lo que imaginas se podrán ver las caras.

* * *

><p>El perdón es algo que se gana, algo que no es fácil de conseguir, mucho menos si te involucraste en el secuestro de tú único sobrino y luego hiciste como si todo estuviera bien, sí, Jenny y Andrea tendrían que hacer mucho mérito para que Kurt las perdonara, y en esos días se encontraban de vuelta en Lima, las razones no las sabía nadie, ellas sólo se embarcaron en un avión y decidieron visitar a la familia Hummel-Hudson, porque habían vuelto a estar juntos, aunque Finn seguía dando un paso al costado.<p>

-Kurt-dijo Carole desde la cocina-¿Puedes abrir la puerta?-ella cocinaba y el muchacho estaba ensayando en la sala, su padre estaba en el taller con Finn.

-Sí, no hay problema-dijo leyendo el guión y marcando unas líneas, ya hablaría con el guionista, eso no era lo que habían pactado para su papel. Seguía inmerso en el libreto cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Ya no saludas?-escuchó que alguien decía, alzó la vista y miró a sus tías.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo seriamente.

-Vinimos a verte-dijo Andrea tranquilamente-¿Podemos…

-Pasen-dijo haciéndose a un lado y ambas entraron.

-Kurt-dijo Carole entrando a la sala y se encontró con Jenny y Andrea-¡Qué hacen aquí!-dijo contenta la mujer y fue a abrazarlas, ambas sonrieron, Carole jamás cambiaba.

-Veníamos a hablar con Kurt-dijo Jenny mirando a su sobrino.

-Hablen-dijo el ojiazul seriamente.

-Tendrán todo el día para eso-dijo la mujer tranquilamente-¿Quieren algo de comer? ¿Dónde se van a quedar?-dijo caminando a la cocina-Vengan y ayúdenme a terminar la comida.

-Vamos-dijo Andrea tomando la mano de Jenny, quien se había quedado mirando al castaño.

-Adelántense-susurró la psicóloga y se quedó junto al actor en la sala. Se miraron por unos segundos, Kurt dejó el libreto sobre una mesa y caminó un par de pasos hasta Jenny.

-Te extrañé-murmuró el castaño y vio como los ojos de su tía se aguaban-Realmente te extrañé-dijo terminando con el espacio entre ellos y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Cariño-susurró la mujer abrazándolo con fuerza-Perdóname por todo-susurró con los ojos llorosos, por favor, nosotras…

-Entiendo-la detuvo Kurt-realmente las entiendo y me costó hacerlo-susurró separándose.

-¿No deberíamos hablarlo?-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-No, no es necesario, realmente está todo bien-dijo sonriendo y mirando a su tía con cariño.

-Gracias.

-¿Y a mí me perdonas?-dijo Andrea con una sonrisa y mirándolos desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Sí-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, y por eso-dijo sonriendo-te trajimos algo-dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es esto?-murmuró mirándolas a ambas.

-Un regalo, sólo aprovéchalo-dijeron ambas mirándolo con atención. Kurt abrió el sobre y luego las observó sorprendido.

-No puedo aceptarlo, es…-susurró seriamente-es mucho-dijo mirándolas emocionado.

-Cariño-dijo Jenny pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros-Para ti nunca será demasiado, acéptalo.

-Gracias-murmuró con una sonrisa.

-¡Llegamos!-dijo Burt cuando entraba con Finn a la casa, ambos se quedaron quietos al ver a Jenny y Andrea delante de ellos.

-Hola-susurró Jenny mirando a Burt.

-Hey-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Cómo están?-dijo acercándose para saludarlas.

-Hola, Burt-dijo Andrea con una sonrisa y sintiendo que al fin las cosas estaban bien, que ya nada malo podía ocurrir, al menos no de momento, porque no podía desafiar al destino pensando que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas de ahí en adelante.

-No se queden ahí-dijo Carole-Vayan a lavarse y luego vienen a comer, la cena está lista-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

La cena había transcurrido con total tranquilidad, realmente había sido una cena muy animada, como hace mucho que no la tenían los Hummel-Hudson, no tocaron ningún tema serio, sólo lo pertinente, es decir, lo que Kurt hacía con su vida y todo lo que les había sucedido en ese último tiempo, pero por lo pronto el regalo que Jenny y Andrea le habían dado había sido lo principal.

-Kurt-dijo Carole cambiando la conversación-¿Me acompañas al centro comercial?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no hay problema ¿vienen con nosotros?-preguntó a Jenny y Andrea.

-Sí, nosotras los acompañamos-dijeron sonrientes.

* * *

><p>Estaba harto de todo eso. Lo único que quería era irse a dormir y averiguar si Kurt seguía en Lima o se había ido a algún otro lado. Pero los Warblers no se lo permitían, habían armado una fiesta en su casa y parecía que no terminarían nunca. Lo que más le había llamado la atención era la presencia de David Karofsky, quien sólo se había limitado a observarlo durante la tarde, pero ahora sería él quien se acercaría a hablar, necesitaba respuestas.<p>

-Karofsky-dijo Blaine seriamente.

-Anderson-dijo con una sonrisa y ambos salieron hasta el jardín-tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo ¿a quién te cogiste en la correccional? Me contaron que tuviste a Puckerman como tu puta particular-dijo fríamente.

-Es cierto y no tienes idea de cómo…

-No quiero detalles-dijo de inmediato.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Realmente estás con Thad?

-Lo estamos intentando y nos iremos a vivir juntos, si resulta bien, sino ya vendrá alguien más, pero ahora estoy tranquilo-dijo seriamente.

-¿Tranquilo? O sea no secuestrarás a nadie ni vas detrás de alguien con tal de forzarlo a amarte.

-No te metas en mi terreno, Anderson, no bromearé nunca contigo, lo que pasó con Hummel está saldado, él me perdonó, pero no por eso me quiere cerca, así que no te metas, si es que valoras tu vida claro-dijo seriamente.

-Entiendo-dijo suspirando, él quería ver a Kurt, necesitaba saber de él, pero al parecer nadie quería dar mayores indicaciones.

-¡Blaine!-escuchó como Wes lo buscaba-¡Blaine!-gritó sorprendido al verlo junto a Dave-¿Todo bien o vuelvo cuando se rompan la cara?

-Cállate, qué quieres-dijo Blaine seriamente y mirando a su compañero.

-Queríamos ir a un bar ¿nos acompañas?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos-dijo seriamente y mirando a Dave por última vez-Espero no volver a verte-dijo furioso.

-Créeme Anderson que es lo que más quiero y hasta ahora no lo he conseguido-dijo con frialdad y vio como ambos desaparecían del jardín.

Se subió al auto de Wes y vio como el resto de sus compañeros subían en sus autos y los seguían, había sido un viaje silencioso y él observaba por la ventana, Westerville estaba cambiado, pero no lo suficiente, habían pasado tantas cosas durante esos años, pero él sabía que tal vez podía tener una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz y si todo salía bien eso sería junto a Kurt o al menos así le gustaría a él. Porque no es posible tenerlo todo, pero al menos intentaría que se concretaran algunas cosas.

-Llegamos-dijo el asiático y Blaine se dio cuenta de que no estaban precisamente en un bar o cerca de alguno- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo sin bajar del auto y mirando a su compañero con seriedad.

-Bájate, Anderson-dijo seriamente y notó como el pelinegro se extrañaba-No te diste cuenta cuándo desviamos el camino y mucho menos cuando los chicos dejaron de seguirnos, será mejor que bajes ahora-dijo fríamente. El pelinegro obedeció y al instante Wes se fue de ahí, Blaine sólo podía observar la casa que se veía más enorme que nunca.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?-murmuró mirando el lugar donde él tuviera a Kurt secuestrado por tanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo me pregunté yo cuando Carole me dejó aquí justo cuando tú bajabas de ese auto-dijo el ojiazul junto a él-Me dijeron que iríamos al centro comercial-dijo con amargura.

-Kurt-murmuró volteando a verlo, pudo notar que seguía delgado, al parecer estaba algo más repuesto y se veía más maduro de lo que lo había conocido, su pelo estaba tan castaño como siempre y al parecer había crecido un par de centímetros, él también creció, pero seguía viéndose más bajo que el ojiazul.

-Blaine-dijo seriamente-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-dijo con frialdad.

-Yo…-intentaba hablar, pero tenerlo delante de él era difícil, no sabía qué decir.

-Yo no pedí venir aquí-dijo mirándolo con frialdad-no quería verte de nuevo, por algo no salí de Lima nunca.

-Kurt, yo…-se acercó y tomó una de sus manos-No te he olvidado, realmente quiero estar contigo y…

-¿No sabías?-dijo con una sonrisa de ironía en los labios.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo mirándolo dudoso.

-Estoy comprometido, me caso en un par de meses, tengo un departamento en Nueva York, me lo regalaron hoy mis tías y en un par de semanas me voy con mi prometido-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Eso es mentira, sé que no hay…-dijo sintiendo como la voz le temblaba-tiene que ser mentira-dijo mirando detenidamente los ojos azules que se le presentaban tan brillosos como siempre, eso jamás había cambiado.

-Me caso, acéptalo, te olvidé y no habrá nada que puedas hacer.

-Kurt-dijo sujetando su rostro con ambas manos-dime que no me amas y te dejo en paz, dime que no sientes nada por mí y…

-¿Te irás y no te vuelvo a ver nunca más?-dijo seriamente-No te amo, Blaine, te olvidé y ahora soy feliz-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban-Ya no te quiero-murmuró viendo como el moreno temblaba levemente.

-No te creo-susurró uniendo sus labios a los del castaño y lo besó con suavidad, al instante sintió como Kurt lo empujaba .

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo seriamente.

-No volverá a …-Blaine miró a Kurt por una vez más y notó que la verdad estaba delante de él, era cierto, Kurt era feliz con alguien más, se notaba. Caminó hasta la casa y entró en ella, si se iba a quedar en un lugar que fuera ese, porque mal que mal no le quedaba donde ir en ese momento.

Kurt se quedó mirando por donde se había ido Blaine. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos eran un ir y venir, que tal vez nada se arreglaría, que… Todo dependía de él en ese momento, él decidía qué hacer. Blaine lo seguía amando ¿y él qué sentía? Hace más de un año que se había negado a escuchar lo que sentía, hace mucho que velaba por su carrera y familia, nada más.

Vio que ya anochecía y no tenía nada más qué hacer de momento, lo mejor sería entrar a la casa, porque estaba seguro que nadie iría a buscarlo hasta el próximo día, así que no le quedaba de otra que dormir ahí. A penas estuvo dentro pudo notar que Blaine no había encendido las luces, todo estaba en penumbras, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarle las cosas en claro y ver cómo terminaba todo entre ellos. Comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa y no lo encontraba ¿dónde se había metido? A los minutos cesó su búsqueda y subió las escaleras hasta la que fuera su habitación, abrió la puerta y vio a Blaine recostado en la cama, estaba abrazado a una almohada y él no pudo más que cerrar la puerta y suspirar.

-Blaine-susurró caminando hasta donde se encontraba y se recostó junto a él. Se miraron por unos segundos y Kurt simplemente tocó el rostro del moreno con una de sus manos, sí, lo había extrañado, el besó que le había dado fue increíble y cómo siempre lo había dejado en las nubes, pero ¿cómo respondía a eso después de tanto tiempo sin verse? Cómo decía que todo estaba bien cuando habían ocurrido tantas cosas, muchas en las que el moreno ni siquiera estuvo con él.

-Kurt-susurró el pelinegro abrazándose al castaño y al instante el ojiazul correspondió.

-Tranquilo-murmuró Kurt abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello, el moreno se había quedado apoyado en su pecho y respiraba con fuerza, quería recordar el aroma del castaño por siempre, le gustaba estar con él y no podía creer que estuvieran separados tanto tiempo, aunque ahora no estaban juntos como él quisiera. A los minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos, seguían abrazados y estuvieron así por toda la noche, sin nada que los importunara y sintiéndose cómodos como hace mucho tiempo, estaban tranquilos y en paz.

El amanecer llegó y el sol entraba por la ventana suavemente, iluminando el rostro de Blaine, quien seguía aferrado al cuerpo del castaño, el pelinegro comenzó a abrir los ojos y sintió la tristeza que lo embargara la noche anterior. Ver a Kurt era lo que más había querido y soñado, pero estando tan cerca el uno del otro seguían tan alejados como al comienzo, realmente no habían nacido para estar juntos como él había pensado durante tanto tiempo.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al ojiazul, caminó hasta la puerta y giró el pomo, pero no pudo abrir, estaba con llave. Lo intentó una vez más y nada. Al parecer los Warblers habían hecho de las suyas y los habían encerrado, eso no le gustaría a Kurt cuando despertara y él lo sabía, tenía que conseguir una forma de abrir. Estaba pensando en cómo saldrían cuando sintió como pasaban unas manos por su cintura y lo abrazaban con fuerza.

-Kurt-murmuró en un hilo de voz.

-Buenos días-susurró en su oído, a lo que Blaine tembló, el castaño apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno y lo abrazaba con fuerza ¿por qué había luchado contra eso la noche anterior? Él sabía que se sentía bien tener a Blaine entre sus brazos, estaba seguro que lo mejor era estar así por siempre. El ojimiel giró para ver al otro muchacho y se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Kurt yo…-iba a decir, pero el castaño lo besó con fuerza, sin dejarlo hablar o hacer algo. Cerró los ojos y continúo con el beso, lo había necesito tanto durante esos años, había querido estar con él tantas veces, sentirlo contra su cuerpo y seguir creyendo que se pertenecían el uno al otro, que Kurt lo amaba tanto como él seguía queriéndolo.

-Ven-susurró el castaño tomándolo por la mano y guiándolo a la cama, se sentaron y Kurt lo miró con detención.

-¿Qué ocurre? Tú ayer dijiste que…-dijo Blaine y vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del ojiazul-¿Mentiste?

-¿No sabías que soy actor?

-Entonces ¿lo del prometido es mentira?-dijo ilusionado y viendo como la sonrisa del castaño se ensanchaba.

-Veo que soy buen actor-susurró antes de volver a besarlo. Blaine sonrió y sólo recostó al castaño sobre la cama, se puso sobre él e intensificó el beso, sintió como las ropas estorbaban y necesitaba tocar la piel del ojiazul, tanto tiempo extrañándolo y necesitando de él que ahora sentía que no se podría detener.

Kurt quitó la camisa que portaba el moreno y pudo tocar la piel de su pecho, bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón y lo desabotonó de una vez, nunca dejó de besarlo. Sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante lo que podía tocar del ojimiel, quien desnudaba poco a poco al castaño. Ambos quedaron en ropa interior y se sonrieron, hace tanto que querían estar juntos y las cosas habían sido tan complicadas para eso, y justamente ahora lograban estar solos, sin nada que los molestara ni hiciera imposibles las cosas.

-Te amo-murmuró Blaine besando el cuello de Kurt y dejando un camino de besos por su cuerpo, poco a poco llegaba hasta sus tetillas y las succionaba con suavidad, sentía como el castaño se estremecía debajo de él, lentamente fue trazando un camino con su lengua, marcando hasta que llegó al borde de los calzoncillos y los fue bajando poco a poco, dejando al descubierto el miembro del ojiazul, quien gimió con fuerza al sentir la lengua del moreno sobre su erección, sentía la húmeda boca sobre su miembro, succionando y lamiendo, realmente iba llegando al orgasmo con solo tener a Blaine en ese sector, sentía que desfallecería, pero quería más y estaba dispuesto a que Blaine fuera el que le diera todo lo que quería.

-Sigue-susurró moviendo sus caderas para que su miembro entrara cada vez más en la boca del moreno-sigue-murmuró presionando el cubrecamas con ambas manos-Blaine-gimió con fuerza y sintió como el moreno dejaba su labor y volvía a subir con su lengua por su abdomen hasta su boca, se besaron nuevamente con fuerza. Kurt giró sobre la cama e hizo que Blaine quedara debajo-Ahora es mi turno-susurró y sonrió.

Blaine intentó atraerlo hasta él y besarlo, pero el ojiazul puso una mano en su pecho y lo dejó recostado, se deshizo de la ropa interior del pelinegro y lo miró por unos segundos. El ojimiel se excitó más al sentir al ojiazul posicionándose firmemente sobre él. Kurt bajó a besarlo y Blaine enredó sus manos en el cabello castaño, sentía como sus erecciones se rozaban y se sentía en la gloria, al fin estaba con quien amaba. El ojiazul bajó una de sus manos hasta el trasero del moreno, presionó sus nalgas y luego puso un dedo en su interior, Blaine gimió sobre sus labios y Kurt sonrió, sí, ahora él llevaba las riendas de todo. Comenzó a mover el dedo en el interior del ojimiel, a los segundos puso otro dedo dentro y cuando sintió lo suficientemente dilatada la entrada de Blaine se separó de él.

-Kurt-gimió con fuerza al no sentir el cuerpo del castaño sobre él, lo miró por unos segundos y lo abrazó, sentándose sobre la erección del ojiazul, fue bajando lentamente hasta que sintió que estaba totalmente dentro-Cariño-murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiendo como su miembro había quedado atrapado entre sus cuerpos-por favor-susurró mordiendo su cuello, sólo quería que Kurt se moviera, pero parecía no querer, ya que lo sujetaba con fuerza por las caderas, impidiendo que él se moviera.

-Te amo-dijo el ojiazul en el oído del moreno y levantó por las caderas a Blaine, guiándolo en el ritmo para que subiera y bajara sobre él, con la rapidez adecuada.

-Te amo, Kurt-murmuró Blaine sintiendo como se corría con fuerza y se quedaba abrazado al castaño, quien lo sujetó con fuerza y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, si Blaine había acabado él también debía hacerlo, le dio cuatro embestidas fuertes y sintió como se corría con fuerza en el interior del moreno, lo abrazó y se quedaron así por un par de minutos, sintiendo el aroma del otro, deleitándose con el calor que despedían sus cuerpos al estar juntos y dejándose amar, porque hace mucho que no se sentían tan bien. Ambos se durmieron abrazados.

-¿Ya?-susurró Wes abriendo la puerta y mirando al interior. Cerró al instante-Señora Hudson no puede entrar, Jenny y Andrea tampoco-miró a todas partes y se arriesgó-¿Quién se ofrece a entrar a…

-¿Es broma que quieres entrar a taparlos y hacer que despierten y nos golpeen?-dijo Trent incrédulo.

-Ok, mejor los dejamos así-dijo cerrando nuevamente la puerta que sus compañeros habían abierto-Pero dejemos comida en la cocina y un auto en la puerta para que puedan volver a penas…

-¿Despierten?-dijo Andrea con una sonrisa-Se nota que no los conoces, dejen la comida, el auto y ya, porque ese par se estarán dando como conejos durante todas las horas que puedan, si es que no empiezan a hacerlo en…

-¡Basta!-la reprendió Jenny-Es suficiente-dijo tomándola por un brazo y caminando con ella escaleras abajo, se iban de ahí. Carole las siguió y los Warblers hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando todos abandonaron la casa, Blaine se removió un poco y Kurt salió por completo de él, y se afianzaron aún más el abrazo, se miraron por unos segundos y se besaron suavemente.

-Te amo, Blaine-susurró el castaño.

-Y yo a ti, Kurt-murmuró comenzando a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-dijo extrañado.

-Es increíble que hayan tenido que estar todos ellos detrás para que nosotros termináramos así.

-Si no resultaba iba yo a buscarte a Londres.

-¿Sabías dónde estaba?-dijo sorprendido.

-Sí-susurró acariciando el cabello de Blaine que se apoyaba en su pecho-hace poco más de un año comencé a enterarme de lo que hacías y en dónde estabas, sé todo de ti, incluso de que tú y Thad jamás estuvieron juntos, pero no sabía si te volvería a ver.

-Me atrevo a decir que te resultó bastante bien la investigación y aquí me tienes-dijo acomodándose sobre Kurt y sintiendo como poco a poco se volvía a excitar-y si quieres te puedo probar lo contento que estoy con estar contigo-murmuró besándolo con fuerza.

-Ya quiero saber-susurró correspondiendo a las caricias.

FIN


End file.
